


Strangers in the Night

by Dragoons84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Large Cock, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Muggle Culture, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Passion, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, horny lucius
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 160,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoons84/pseuds/Dragoons84
Summary: Es war ein heißer Sommer im Süden von England. Doch nicht nur das Wetter spielte verrückt, sondern auch die Gefühle der Menschen. Ein unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich aus und entfachte dabei ein Feuer. Dieses Feuer entstand aus der puren Lust und Leidenschaft. Wie durch das Schicksal bestimmt, kreuzten sich die Wege von zwei Menschen. Ein gutaussehender, arroganter, reicher Mann und eine junge, hübsche, unschuldige Frau. Er, ein mächtiger, reinblütiger Zauberer. Sie, eine schüchterne, zurückhaltende Muggel. Zwei komplett unterschiedliche Welten prallten aufeinander und was am Anfang noch wie eine harmlose Begegnung wirkte, entwickelte sich schnell zu einer sehr intensiven Angelegenheit. Entgegen jeglicher Vernunft und jeder auferlegten Regel, beginnen der Zauberer und die Mechanikerin eine leidenschaftliche Affäre miteinander, verlieren sich dabei in dem brennenden Verlangen und nicht selten enden die Zusammentreffen in hemmungslosen Sex. Sie versinken in den lodernden Flammen der Leidenschaft und in einer Welt, die voll von Hass und schwarzer Magie geprägt war.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu ihr lieben Leser! Hier mal eine nette Geschichte für euch und auch gleichzeitig mein erster Versuch in dem Bereich Harry Potter. Ich erwähne es gleich vorneweg und es handelt sich hierbei, nicht um die gewöhnliche Geschichte, die sich hauptsächlich mit den Hauptfiguren beschäftigt, sondern um den doch so verhassten, bösen und dennoch geliebten Lucius Malfoy. Von dem Moment an als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich sofort, dass ich über ihn schreiben wollte. Seine ganze Person und seine spezielle Aura die ihn umgibt fasziniert mich. So konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und verlor mich völlig in der Fantasie. Ein großes Dankeschön gebührt auch deshalb dem wunderbaren Schauspieler, Jason Isaacs, der diese Rolle so hervorragend verkörperte wie kein Zweiter. Es war mir auch ein Wunsch und ein Bedürfnis, Lucius Malfoy, als einen verführerischen und sexy Liebhaber zu zeigen. Diese wunderschönen Augen, dieses arrogante Grinsen und diese verführerische Stimme... Awww und wer könnte ihm denn nicht widerstehen? Aber auch das er immer noch ein reicher, selbstgefälliger, stolzer, arroganter und reinblütiger Bastard ist, der die Muggel verabscheut, ein glühender Anhänger von Voldemort ist und sich sehr zu der dunklen Seite hingezogen fühlt. Doch ist er wirklich so abwertend anderen gegenüber? Was steckt hinter dieser harten Schale? Ist er nicht eigentlich auch nur ein Mann, der sich nach Liebe und Zuneigung sehnt? Und verspürt er keinerlei Empfindungen für die Menschen, die ihm besonders nahe sind? Was ist mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn? Ist er tatsächlich so gefühlskalt und steckt hinter seinem Verhalten vielleicht eine gewisse Art von Taktik? Mein Anliegen war deshalb auch, diesen Mann von zwei Seiten zu zeigen und wie er eventuell reagieren würde, wenn etwas unverhofftes in seinem Leben eintritt. Etwas Unvorhergesehenes und damit seine Meinung und Einstellung komplett in Frage stellen sollte. Denn er fühlt sich mehr zu den Dingen aus der Muggelwelt angezogen, als er sich eingestehen möchte und wird schon bald darauf schmerzlich feststellen müssen, dass es da eindeutig etwas gibt, was in seinem Leben fehlt und nachdem er sich so sehr sehnt.  
> Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Darstellung gut genug hinbekommen werde und versuche deshalb auch immer ausführlich und deutlich bildlich, die jeweiligen Situationen zu beschreiben. Hoffentlich gelingt es mir und habt Verständnis dafür, wenn es vielleicht zwischendurch mal holprig wird und sich Fehler in der Grammatik einschleichen. Wäre schön auf diesem Weg jemanden zu finden, der alles noch einmal liest, um auf Fehler hinzuweisen und es dann gegebenenfalls geändert werden kann. Also wenn ihr Interesse habt, dann lest einfach mal in die Story rein. Ich würde mich freuen über Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und natürlich auch Kritik. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für eure Meinungen und Gedanken.  
> Die Story beginnt mit einem Prolog und die ist, verzeiht mir bitte, ziemlich düster. Die nachfolgenden Kapitel basieren auf die Ereignisse davor und bauen sich nacheinander auf. Dazu vielleicht auch noch einen kleinen Hinweis. Ich beschreibe ausführlich die Handlungen der Protagonisten und werde mich nicht zurückhalten mit etwaigen Kraftausdrücken und der bildlichen Beschreibungen von sexuellen Aktivitäten. Es wird ziemlich energisch und heftig zur Sache gehen. Des Weiteren werde ich auch die Tags immer mal wieder anpassen, um so einen aktuellen Stand zu gewährleisten. Macht euch bereit auf eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle und ich verspreche euch, dass ihr nicht enttäuscht sein werdet.

* * *

**Prolog**

 

**_Wiltshire, England_ **

_**Friedhof Mausoleum der Malfoys** _

Dunkle Wolken zogen über das Land. Genauer gesagt über den Südwesten Englands. Die Grafschaft Wiltshire lag schon seit Tagen unter starken Dauerregen. Es regnete mittlerweile schon seit 1 Woche ohne Pause. Große und schwere Tropfen prasselten auf die Erde nieder. Selbst den Menschen die dort lebten war es zu viel Wasser was da von oben runter kam. Als hätte jemand eine Schleuse geöffnet und die vergessen wieder zu schließen, sprachen die Leute und machten ihre Witze. Ein untypisches Wetter, selbst für England. Es war doch August und eigentlich hatte der Wetterbericht Tage zuvor noch schönes warmes und trockenes Wetter hervorgesagt. Eigentlich…

Die letzten Monate waren geprägt von Leid und Tod. Auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden Personen und tauchten nie wieder auf. Oder man fand sie wenig später furchtbar entstellt wieder. Doch waren es auch diese Tage, wo einem das Lachen im Hals stecken blieb. Egal wo man sich umschaute waren die Friedhöfe voll mit Menschen die ihre Liebsten betrauerten. In Gruppen kamen sie und beerdigten ihre Toten. Immer begleitet von tiefhängenden dunklen Wolken die den Regen und die Gewitter über den Menschen entluden. Blitze zuckten am Himmel und in der Entfernung hörte man Donnergrollen.

Eine schwarze Stretch Limousine fuhr die asphaltierte Straße entlang. Durch ein großes gusseisernes Tor und immer weiter bis sie zu einem Halt kam. Die Regentropfen prasselten auf das Autodach nieder und hörten sich an wie Steinschläge. Die Fahrertür wurde geöffnet und ein Mann stieg aus. Schnell spannte er einen schwarzen Regenschirm auf und eilte um den Wagen herum. Er machte die hintere Beifahrertür auf und ließ eine Person aussteigen. Sofort hielt er den Schirm über seinen Passagier. Nachdem er die Autotür geschlossen hatte trat er neben seinen Fahrgast. Das er dabei nass bis auf die Haut wurde schien ihn nicht zu stören. Der Regen tropfte von seiner Mütze herunter die er trug. Doch er bewahrte Fassung. Die Person der er beim aussteigen geholfen hatte war ebenfalls ein Mann. Er war groß und schlank. Komplett gekleidet in schwarz. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Wollmantel aus Kaschmir und Seide. Darunter eine schwarze Hose und passende schwarze Schuhe. Unter dem Mantel trug er ein schwarzes Seidenhemd. Dieser Mann hatte lange platinblonde Haare und die ihm bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Offen fiel es über seinen Rücken hinab. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ es erahnen. Diesen Weg den er jetzt bestreiten wird, wird kein leichter sein! Seine Augen waren wie zwei dunkle Höhlen und starrten einfach geradeaus. Sie waren gerötet und mit Blut unterlaufen. Er muss seit Tagen kaum oder überhaupt nicht geschlafen haben. Sein Gesicht war blass und sehr schmal. Die Wangen waren eingefallen. Die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Gehstock. Zitternd umklammerte sie sich an dem silbernen Schlangenkopf. Als er versuchte einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen gaben seine Knie nach und er sackte ein wenig zusammen. Sein Fahrer reagierte geistensgewärtig und griff schnell unter seinem Arm und stützte ihn. Ein leichtes nicken mit dem Kopf war ein Dank dafür. Doch dieser Mann der so müde, traurig und gebrochen wirkte wollte keine Hilfe. Er wollte nicht von anderen abhängig sein. Er wollte sich nicht von anderen helfen lassen. Er war ein stolzer und selbstbewusster Mann und trug das nur zu gerne zur Schau. Er erhob seinen Kopf und blickte geradeaus. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er über den vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden. Das Gras unter seinen Schuhen gab mit jedem seiner Schritte ein feuchtes, matschendes Geräusch.

Er lief weiter in Richtung des Mausoleums. Dort wo schon viele seiner Ahnen lagen. Es war erbaut auf einer Erhöhung, einem Grashügel. Dieses Bauwerk war an ein römisches Pantheon nachempfunden. Ein Rundbau mit hohen Marmorsäulen am Eingang. Insgesamt 4 waren es und sie waren alle aus teurem italienischen Marmor. Die aus Eisen und mit vielen Ornamenten verzierte Doppeltür stand offen. Man konnte in den Innenbereich schauen. Dieser Bereich war so weitläufig. Eine weiße knapp 3 Meter hohe Marmor Statue zierte den Raum. Sie war in der Mitte der Halle aufgestellt. Diese Statue bzw. das was sie darstellte war eine Frau mit Engelsflügeln und in ihrem beiden Armen hielt sie beschützend ein Kind. Es war eine rührende aber auch bedrückende Geste. Der schwarze Sockel auf dem die Statue stand trug eine Inschrift. Sie war in Latein verfasst.

_Non mortem timemus, sed cogitationem mortis_

Mit langsamen Schritten stieg er die Steinstufen zu dem Mausoleum hinauf. Er trat in die Halle hinein und blieb vor dieser Statue stehen. Seine Augen schauten zu ihr auf und er bemerkte die Tränen in seinen Augen. Kurz schloss er diese und atmete tief durch. Langsam ging er weiter geradeaus zu einem weiteren Raum. Die Tür war geöffnet und er sah einen weißen Sarg. Dutzende von Blumen und Gestecke waren liebevoll im ganzen Raum arrangiert. Wäre der heutige Tag nicht so voller Schmerz und Trauer, man könnte sich erfreuen an diesem bunten Meer von Blumen. Doch heute war ein Tag der Trauer und dieser Mann wurde durch die Anwesenheit der zahlreichen Gäste nur darin bestätigt. Sie waren alle in schwarz gekleidet und man konnte Stimmen hören die leise sprachen. Aber auch das weinen das von einigen nicht unterdrückt werden konnte. Zu sehr hat die verstorbene Person den hier anwesenden Trauernden etwas bedeutet. Männer und Frauen weinten. Sie wollten ihre wahren Gefühle nicht verstecken. Sondern ließen ihren Emotionen freien Lauf.

Dieser Mann starrte auf dieses Bild was sich ihm gab und er war kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy! Doch man erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild war nicht mehr das was er noch vor gut einem Jahr hatte. Er hatte nichts mehr von diesem stolzen und arroganten Reinblut. Er war ein gebrochener Mann. Zerfressen vor Kummer und Trauer. Zu viele Dinge waren die letzten Monate passiert. Zu viel Leid hatte er gesehen und leider auch am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Doch hätte er eine Wahl gehabt, er würde sich wünschen das er jetzt dort in diesem Sarg liegt! Er sollte es sein und nicht dieser wunderbare, geliebte Mensch, der so warm und herzlich war. So liebevoll und wunderschön.

Als die Anwesenden ihn bemerkten, verstummten sie alle und drehten sich in seine Richtung. Ihre Augen folgten stumm seinen Bewegungen als er näher an den Sarg heran trat. Seine Füße so schwer wie Blei und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie sein Gewicht nicht mehr weiter tragen könnten stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf den Sarg ab. Geräuschvoll fiel sein Gehstock zu Boden. Er senkte seinen Kopf ab und schloss die Augen. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und er fühlte wie sich seine Lungen zusammen pressten. Als würde jemand auf seiner Brust sitzen und ihn langsam zerdrücken. Stoßweise atmete er. Kurz und flach. Seine Hände fuhren über den Sarg bis zu der Stelle wo er geöffnet war. Dort klammerten sie sich fest und suchten Halt. Er schluckte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er zwinkerte einige Male und die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Doch er konnte seinen Kopf nicht heben. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht sehen wie dieser Mensch der ihm einmal soviel bedeutet hatte hier lag. In einem offenen Sarg und so friedlich wirkte. Als würde man schlafen und jeden Moment aufwachen. Doch es wird nie wieder passieren. Dieses aufwachen. Diese Stimme zu hören und in diese Augen zu schauen. Die Berührungen zu fühlen dieser Hände und Arme. Diese Wärme und Nähe. Die Freude, den Spaß und all die anderen Dinge die sich lohnen miteinander zu teilen…

Er würde es nie wieder empfinden und fühlen können! Sein Kopf drehte sich ein wenig nach links und sein Blick fiel auf den Toten. Sein Mund begann zu zittern und er presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Er schluckte hart, versuchte die Luft anzuhalten und die Tränen aufzuhalten. Er probierte alles, um nur nicht hier vor allen versammelten Trauergästen zu weinen. Doch es war vergebens. Umso mehr er dagegen ankämpfte, umso schlimmer wurde es. Seine Haltung brach zusammen. Er beugte sich in den offenen Sarg hinein und seine Hände krallten sich in der Robe des Toten fest. Sein Gesicht vergrub er tief in den Oberkörper und wollte diesen Menschen nur noch einmal riechen. Dieser Geruch und er wollte es nur noch ein letztes Mal riechen. Es in sich aufsaugen und konservieren und nie vergessen.

Aus seinen anfangs leisen weinen, wurde ein unkontrolliertes lautes Schreien und er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren trat aus einer Gruppe hervor und trat an Lucius heran. Auch seine Augen waren gekennzeichnet von Trauer und Schmerz. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig als Lucius schreiend und weinend zusammen brach. Er fing ihn auf und beide sanken langsam zu Boden. Er konnte nichts weiter machen als seinen Freund fest in den Armen zu halten und ihm so Trost und Unterstützung zu spenden. Doch Lucius konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Alles brach aus ihm heraus und wie eine riesige Welle schwappte es über ihn hinweg und riss ihn mit. Die Zeit blieb stehen als die beiden Männer zusammen gerollt auf den Boden lagen. Lucius versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Freundes zu befreien doch er drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich. Nach kurzer Zeit gab er auf und auch die Tränen stoppten. Zurück blieb nur das schniefen und schluchzen. Er zwinkerte einige Male mit seinen Augen als sein Blick zur Decke des Mausoleums wanderten und es auf einmal alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde.


	2. Ein gewöhnlicher Montag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine kurze Vorstellung der beiden Mädels, Cathy und Lily. Es ist ein ganz normaler, gewöhnlicher Montag. Ein langweiliger Arbeitstag. Doch nichts ist so, wie es scheint. Als Cathy sich an diesem Montag zur Werkstatt aufmachte, ahnte sie noch nicht, welche Überraschung auf sie warten würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Ein neues Kapitel und leider passiert hier noch nichts spektakuläres. Ich will es ein wenig langsam angehen. Meine Idee war auch, dass ich euch die eine Person um die es hier hauptsächlich geht, ein bisschen näher bringe. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen.  
> Nach der etwas düsteren Einführung, wird es fröhlicher und die Handlung und der eigentliche Anfang der Geschichte beginnt hier. Genau ein Jahr vor dem Begräbnis.

_**Hinweis: Die Handlung der Geschichte setzt hier an diesem Punkt ein und baut sich immer weiter auf.** _

 

**London, Stadtteil Greenwich**

**Montag, der 8.** **August**

Es war einer dieser gehassten Montage und die Mädels hatten beide keine Lust auf ihre Arbeit. Weder Cathy, die für eine Autowerkstatt arbeitete noch Lily, die bei so einem Ministerium arbeitete und immer so ein Geheimnis daraus machte. „Ich werde es dir noch erzählen“, sagte Lily zu ihrer Freundin. „Du erzählst mir ja auch nichts von deinen Kunden.“ Diese Aussage an Cathy stimmte so nicht ganz. Sie erzählte immer das sie teure Autos reparierte. Doch erzählte sie selten wem die Fahrzeuge gehörten. Ein wenig Diskretion wollte sie schon noch wahren. Sie hatte es ihrem Chef Mr. Rogers schließlich versprochen.

Die zwei Freundinnen waren so unterschiedlich wie sie nur sein konnten. Während sich Lily von einem One Night Stand zum nächsten schlief und ihr gesamtes Geld für Schuhe, Klamotten und Make Up ausgab. Für sie bedeutete Geld alles. Die hochgewachsene Blondine, mit langen Haaren und mit den grünen Augen und mit der großen Oberweite. Die sie sich hat kosmetisch verändern lassen. Sie war sehr schlank und mit langen Beinen. Sie hätte Model werden können. Diese blonde Sexbombe war der feuchte Traum vieler Männer.

So war Cathy die bodenständige von beiden. Sie konnte stundenlang an ihrem Motorrad (eine Triumph Bonneville T120 Baujahr 1969) rumschrauben oder ihre Nase in ein gutes Buch stecken. Cathy war anders als ihre Freundin. Auch war sie nicht so groß. Sie war knapp 1,70 m und nicht so schlank wie Lily. Doch an ihrem Körper war alles echt. Ihre großen und festen Brüste. Die mit einer Körbchen Größe D ziemlich üppig waren und eigentlich fand sie ihre Oberweite als zu groß. Doch ließ sie daran nichts operativ verändern. Auch fand sie ihren Po als zu dick. Doch sie passte immer perfekt in eine Jeans Größe 36. Sie war also nicht zu dick. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne weibliche Figur und wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass die Männer verrückt nach ihr waren. Doch ignorierte sie es und wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Ihre langen blau schwarzen Haare die ihr bis zum Po reichten und klare blaue Augen rundeten das Bild von ihr perfekt ab. Zu dem war sie tätowiert und hatte Piercings.

Ein Jahr wohnten sie nun schon zusammen. Nachdem Cathy ihre Prüfung zur Kfz. Mechanikerin erfolgreich bestanden hatte, wollte sie endlich auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Sie fasste den Entschluss und war nun bereit von zu hause auszuziehen und sich eine eigene kleine Wohnung zu suchen. Doch das war schwieriger als gedacht. London war ein ziemlich teures Pflaster wie sie schmerzlich feststellen musste. Die Mietpreise waren so utopisch hoch, dass sie schon dachte niemals etwas passendes zu finden. Aber sie hatte Glück. Eine einsame, ältere Dame versuchte verzweifelnd Mietbewohner für ihr Haus zu finden. Cathy sah die Anzeige im Supermarkt hängen, nahm den Zettel an sich. Sie meldete sich bei der Dame und konnte sofort einziehen. Zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Lily. Doch nach der ersten Freude, erfolgte sofort die Ernüchterung. Denn die alte Dame hatte strenge Auflagen. Im ersten Moment klang es hart. Doch sie einigten sich. So lebten sie miteinander. Mrs. Grace Green freute sich sehr, dass es wieder etwas zu tun gab in ihrem Leben. Denn nachdem sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ihren Mann und ihren Sohn verloren hatte, wurde es zu ruhig in ihrem Leben und in ihrem Haus. Doch dies änderte sich als die zwei jungen Damen in ihr Leben traten und auch ein neuer Mann mit ins Haus kam. Es war der Kater von Lily. Ein rotgetigerter, neugieriger Kerl und mit dem Namen „Lucky". Viele Abende verbrachte er auf dem Schoß von Mrs. Green und ließ sich streicheln. Er genoß diese Aufmerksamkeit sehr. Doch nicht nur er, sondern auch Cathy und Lily erging es so. Auch Mrs. Green erfreute sich an der Gesellschaft. Selbst wenn es doch etwas turbulent und laut war.

Wie so oft saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und aßen. Es wurde viel geredet und meist ging es immer nur um das eine Thema: Männer! Cathy war genervt davon. Doch Lily konnte anscheinend nicht genug bekommen. Lily fragte sich wirklich, ob ihre Freundin das Interesse am anderen Geschlecht verloren hatte. Ihr letzter Freund hatte sie kurz vor der Gesellenprüfung betrogen. Es passierte mit so einer Tussi aus der Nachbarschaft. Für Lily wäre das undenkbar solange…ohne Mann, ohne Sex! Zu sehr liebte sie es dieses Gefühl den Schwanz in sich zu spüren und zum Orgasmus zu kommen.

„Was sollte ich denn vermissen“, fragte Cathy Lily. „Oh verdammt nochmal Kleine. Vermisst du nicht dieses traumhafte Gefühl, wenn er den Schwanz in dich steckt und in dir kommt?“ „Das wird komplett überbewertet“, antwortete Cathy darauf. Lily schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich doch zwei gesunde Hände.“ Lily lachte nur und sagte: „Ja sicher und trotzdem ist es nicht das gleiche. Verstehst du? Egal ob du deinen Finger oder deinen Vibrator in deine Pussy steckst. Es wird nie an das Gefühl herankommen, wie ein echter Schwanz!“ So endeten diese Gespräche mit einer frustrierten Cathy. Sie lag nachts wach und allein in ihrem Bett und hörte die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer und hörte wie sich Lily wieder einmal ficken ließ. Nicht selten weinte sie sich in den Schlaf und wünschte sich doch so sehr einen Partner. Einen festen Freund. Den sie bedingungslos lieben konnte. Der auch sie liebte. Sie auf Händen tragen würde und sie wie eine Königin behandelt. Ihr alle Wünsche und Träume erfüllen würde. Jeden einzelnen Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Doch wo sollte sie so einen Mann finden? Gab es den überhaupt? Für sie war das so weit weg und würde wohl immer ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Bis zu diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag, der alles in ihrem Leben verändern sollte.

So machte sich Cathy an diesem Morgen wenig motiviert auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit. Sie legte noch einen Zwischenstopp bei Starbucks ein. Nach einem Frappo Chino und einem Cookie, setzte sie ihren Weg auf ihrer Triumph Maschine fort. Als sie an der Werkstatt ankam, ging sie sofort hinein zur Umkleide. Cathy zog sich zügig um. Ein hellgraues Polo T-Shirt, mit ihrem eingestickten Namen auf der linken Brust und eine kurze dunkelblaue Arbeitshose. Ihre langen Haare band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Danach machte sich Cathy auf, in Richtung Anmeldung, um die Aufträge anzusehen. Es gab viel zu tun. Doch war nichts besonderes dabei, als sie die Namen und die Fahrzeuge dazu überflog. Doch neugierig und mit Interesse schaute sie sich die Aufträge genauer an. Ein BMW I8 mit Fehlersuche, einen Ferrari F40 mit Ölwechsel. Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie lächelte. Doch als sie den letzten Auftrag sah, verschwand ihr Lächeln. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Als sie den Namen sah und sie war sich sicher von diesem Namen noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. LUCIUS MALFOY! Doch wer sollte das sein? Bestimmt ist es ein neureicher Snob, der nicht weiß wohin mit seinem Geld. So ein verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen, der alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommt. Verwöhnt und verhätschelt bis zum geht nicht mehr. Leicht schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und las den Text auf dem Zettel weiter. *Fahrzeug springt nicht an…Baujahr 1936…Rolls Royce Phantom 3* Oh! Ein was? Was zum Teufel! Das Erstaunen war ihr anzusehen. Sie wollte schon immer so ein Auto sehen. Es berühren, anfassen und sich hineinsetzen. Die Vibrationen des Motors spüren, wenn sie den Wagen startet und das Lenkrad anfässt. Jetzt bestand die Möglichkeit die einmalige Chance dies zu erleben und da sollte sie nicht zugreifen? Aber warum konnte den kein anderer den Auftrag erledigen? „Weil du so eine nette, freundliche und junge, hübsche Frau bist.“ Hörte sie immer wieder ihren Chef zu ihr sagen. Noch einmal schüttelte sie den Kopf, atmete tief durch und ging zum Service Mobil und fuhr auf direktem Weg zur Malfoy Villa.

Während der Fahrt gingen ihr viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie würde es sein, dass Zusammentreffen mit Lucius Malfoy? Ob er überhaupt vor Ort sein würde? Ob er überhaupt mit ihr sprechen würde? Meistens sind doch diese reichen Schnösel so von sich eingenommen und arrogant, dass sie auf so ein kleines Licht wie Cathy nur abwertend auf sie schauen würden. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser Typ nur so in Geld schwimmen. Er hatte soviel Reichtum und Macht und könnte sich damit die ganze Welt kaufen. Sie hasste solche Leute. Doch musste sie immer freundlich sein. So bestand auch die Möglichkeit auf ein wenig Trinkgeld. Obwohl einige von diesen reichen Leuten so geizig waren, da reichte es gerade einmal für 5 Pfund extra. Es war einfach nur lachhaft.

Dieser Name Lucius, wiederholte sie immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Wer nennt denn sein Kind bitte so? Was müssen denn das für Eltern gewesen sein? Solch einen Namen und diesen hatte sie noch nie gehört. Wahrscheinlich ist das völlig normal in solchen Kreisen die Kinder so zu nennen. Sie fuhr eine ganze Weile und immer mit einem Auge auf das Navi. Bis sie darauf keine Lust mehr hatte. Es wollte sie im Kreis fahren lassen bzw. sollte sie wieder umkehren und eine andere Strecke wählen. Entnervt schaltete sie es ab und folgte einfach weiter den Straßenverlauf. Sie vertraute auf ihre guten Augen und ihr Bauchgefühl. Immer weiter fuhr sie die Straße und als sie schon dachte ihr Ziel niemals zu erreichen, tauchte es vor ihr wie aus heiterem Himmel auf. Also zumindest dachte sie es. Denn die Straße endete hier und vor hier war ein großer gusseiserner Zaun mit einem Tor. Sie stoppte den Wagen und misstrauisch beäugte sie das riesige gusseiserne Tor. Kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen und sah direkt auf das Wappen. Es musste wohl das Familien Wappen gewesen sein. Sie sah mittig davon ein M und eine Schlange die sich um diesen Buchstaben schlängelte und darunter waren zwei gekreuzte Schwerter. Tief atmete sie durch und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf das Lenkrad. Es war für sie wie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit als sich endlich das Tor öffnete. Wie von Zauberhand! Mit großen Augen sah sie auf das Geschehen und wartete ab bis das Tor komplett offen war. Sie legte den Gang ein und der Wagen rollte langsam los. Weiter ging die Fahrt und diesmal auf alten Kopfsteinpflaster. Super und was für ein Luxus das ihr Auto über gut arbeitende Stoßdämpfer verfügte.

Es zog sich und Cathy kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Augen und der Mund waren weit geöffnet. Dieses weitläufige Anwesen. Mit wunderschönen Garten und Brunnen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wo es anfing oder wo es aufhörte. Es musste ein riesiges Grundstück sein. Du lieber Himmel und diese Familie muss nur so in Geld schwimmen. Wie um alles in der Welt kann man sich so etwas leisten? Langsam näherte sie sich der Villa und ihr wurde etwas mulmig. Dieses Gebäude und so in dieser Art hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Es war nicht im Baustil wie man sonst solche Villen her kennt. Es war ganz anders. Es wirkte wie aus längst vergangenen Zeiten und musste bestimmt schon uralt gewesen sein. Ganz sicher war es schon seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz. Die dunklen Steine aus dem die Mauern errichtet wurden und die spitzen Dächer mit ihren Verzierungen hatten etwas mystisches. Der ganze Stil erinnerte Cathy sehr an Gothic. Vielleicht waren die Besitzer ja Anhänger dieser Szene und verhielten sich dann auch dementsprechend. Sie werden wohl nur in schwarz herumlaufen und solche Dinge halt. Doch diese riesigen Fenster, waren schon sehr beeindruckend. Ihre Laune war verhalten. Obwohl sie den Anblick der vielen Rosenbüsche sehr mochte. Sie waren zu dutzenden gepflanzt und liebevoll arrangiert. In den verschiedensten Farben blühten diese. Wieviel Zeit und Arbeit es wohl benötigte, um es so wunderschön aussehen zu lassen? Es war offensichtlich, dass hier auch eine Frau lebte. Welcher Mann lässt schon so viele Rosen pflanzen und erfreut sich an deren Schönheit? Also konnte dieser Mr. Lucius Malfoy nur verheiratet gewesen sein. Dann wäre er auch einer von den älteren Jahrgängen und nicht so ein junger Schnösel. Wahrscheinlich war er schon so alt, dass er im Rollstuhl durch die Gegend eierte und seine Frau, die um einiges deutlich jünger als er war, ihn pflegen musste. Ha und diese superreichen Typen! Cathy musste grinsen bei ihren Gedanken. Doch schnell schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, nahm sich den Reparatur Auftrag und stieg aus. Das sie das Auto direkt neben dem Brunnen abgestellt hatte, interessierte sie wenig. Es sollte ja nicht lange dauern. Sie würde den Wagen schon schnell genug repariert bekommen. Dieser hübsche Brunnen und der sah aus wie das berühmte Teil was irgendwo in Rom stand. Mit großen Augen sah sie darauf und folgte begeistert den Wasserspiel. Sie war davon so fasziniert, dass sie nicht die Eule bemerkte, die an ihr vorbeiflog. Die Eule flog so knapp über ihren Kopf, dass die Flügel sie bald gestreift hätten. „Hey", rief sie energisch dem Tier hinterher und sah noch ein wenig von ihrer Erscheinung. Es war ein wunderschönes Tier mit schwarzen Federn. An den Flügeln hatte dieses Tier weiße Spitzen. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück drehte, ließ sie noch ein wenig die Umgebung auf sich wirken. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich ein weiteres Gebäude und das musste wohl die Garage sein. Es war im gleichen Stil erbaut wie die Villa. Doch hatte es fünf Garagentore und die standen alle offen. Das ließ ihre Neugierde erwecken und sie ging darauf zu. Mit sicheren Schritten trat sie näher und was sie dort sah ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie war überwältigt von solcher Eleganz in Chrom und Lack. Da stand nur das Beste vom Besten in den Garagen. Ein Auto schöner und wertvoller als das andere. Sie bekam vor lauter Aufregung schon feuchte Hände. Cathy juckte es in den Fingern und wollte am liebsten sofort loslegen. Doch sie hielt sich zum Glück zurück und sie wollte ja schließlich auch keinen Ärger mit dem Besitzer der teuren Wagen haben. Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und ging nun zur Villa.

Langsam stieg sie die Stufen hinauf und stand vor einer riesigen Eingangstür. So imposant und überwältigend. Bald schon erdrückend und beängstigend zu gleich. Diese Tür, so massiv und das hieß für sie nur eins: ungebetene Gäste sollten draußen bleiben. Aber auch wenn du einmal drinnen bist, kommst du nicht mehr raus! Sie schluckte und ihr Blick wanderte von unten nach oben und sie kam sich auf einmal so winzig vor. Cathy starrte auf die Tür und suchte wohl eine Klingel. Doch sie fand keine. Plötzlich tat sich etwas. Die Tür öffnete sich, ganz langsam und instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Was zum Teufel geht ihr vor? Sie war noch völlig in Gedanken als auf einmal ein Mann vor ihr stand. Wo der nun wieder so schnell herkam, war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch auch dieser Herr wirkte etwas überrascht als er sie fragend ansah. „Hi", sagte Cathy. „Ich bin von Sean Rogers Repairs.“ Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an. Doch dieser Mann wirkte ziemlich unbeeindruckt. Er stand mitten in der geöffneten Tür und musterte sie sehr genau. Seine hellen Augen durchbohrten sie förmlich. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Er stand mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt da und schaute sie an. Seine Haltung ihr gegenüber war mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig. Dieser Typ hier, der die Kleidung eines Butlers trug und aussah wie das Double von Anthony Hopkins, wirkte stur und arrogant. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und nachdem er seinen Blick über ihren Aussehen hatte wandern lassen, zuckte kurz sein Mundwinkel. „Guten Tag Miss…“ „Mein Name ist Cathy Watkins“, antwortete sie ihm. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und klammerte nervös ihre Hände an den Auftrag. Anscheinend musste er ihre Anspannung gespürt haben, denn er lächelte nun ein wenig. „Mein Name ist James. Ich bin der Butler des Lord Malfoy.“ Sie musste schlucken und was bitte? Ein Lord? Wo war sie hier nur? Sollte sie ihn, ihren Auftraggeber auch mit Lord ansprechen? „Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte Miss Cathy und der Lord erwartet Sie bereits.“ Er bat sie höflich einzutreten.

Langsam trat sie ein und befand sich sofort in einer großen Eingangshalle. Das was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Es war ein großer Raum, wie ein Foyer, nein wie eine Halle oder doch wie ein Ballsaal? So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es war imposant und überwältigend beeindruckend. Mit einem lauten Geräusch schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte mir zu folgen Miss.“ Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Schweigend ging Cathy neben James her und war ganz gefangen in dem was sie sah. Sie war richtig geflasht. Sie war sprachlos. Sie war beeindruckt. Ihre Augen wanderten von einer Sache zur nächsten. Cathy wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte. Es war alles so wertvoll und teuer. Der Fußboden aus feinstem schwarzen Marmor. An den Decken hingen Kronleuchter, aus purem Gold und mit echten Kerzen. Die Wände waren mit edler Tapete verziert. Dort hingen auch zahlreiche Gemälde und zeigten wohl die Vorfahren des hier lebenden Hausherrn. Überall wo sie hinsah, war nur Gold und Silber. Soviel Reichtum! James bemerkte wohl ihre Blicke. „Es ist schon ziemlich beeindruckend!“ Cathy zwinkerte und stotterte nur ein leises „Ja.“ Er quittierte es ihr mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Sie liefen weiter durch diese Halle und Cathy sah auf diese riesige Treppe, die wie ein Tor in eine andere Welt wirkte. Sie schaute zu den großen Fenstern. Alles wirkte so überdimensional groß und sie kam sich hier so klein und verloren vor. Vorbei gingen sie an zahlreichen Türen und innerlich fragte sie sich, wie viele Räume dieses Haus hier überhaupt hatte. Schon bald darauf standen sie vor einer dieser Türen. James klopfte an. Cathys Herz raste und sie schluckte. Sie war furchtbar nervös und aufgeregt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um diesen Mann, dem dieses hier alles gehörte. Wie wird er wohl sein? Ist er nett und höflich? Oder eher arrogant und abwertend? Es ertönte eine Stimme. Diese Stimme…Sie war tief und männlich. Ihre Nervosität stieg immer mehr. Ob das wohl der Lucius Malfoy war, der eben sprach? Ihr wurde schlecht und am liebsten wäre sie von dort weggerannt. Doch wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte? James öffnete die Tür und die Gedanken verstummten in ihrem Kopf. Er trat vor ihr in den Raum, blieb neben der geöffneten Doppeltür seitlich davon stehen, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken, hob leicht seinen Kopf und sagte: „Mein Lord Malfoy. Der Mitarbeiter von Rogers Repairs wäre dann da.“


	3. Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy und Cathy Watkins treffen zum ersten Mal aufeinander. Wie wird es sein und was wird wohl passieren? Wird sich ihre Meinung die sie schon vorher über ihn hatte ändern?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Ein neues Kapitel und viel Spaß beim lesen und freue mich auf eure Kommentare ;-).

„Schicken Sie ihn bitte herein, James!“ „Sehr wohl mein Lord.“ James drehte sich zu Cathy um und deutete mit seiner Hand an, sie sollte in den Raum eintreten. Ohne lange zu überlegen, tat sie es und zum erstem Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ihn. Lucius Malfoy.

Er saß in einem dunkelbraunen Chesterfield Ohrensessel. Dieser stand vor einem Kamin auf der linken Seite des Raumes. Der Kamin war im viktorianischen Stil aus schwarzen Marmor und Gusseisen mit auffälligen grünen Fliesen erbaut. Es hob sich gekonnt von der dunklen Holzverkleidung an den Wänden ab. Ein großer und wertvoller, handgeknüpfter Teppich so atemberaubend schön und in den Farben schwarz, grün und gold gehalten. In der Mitte war ein großes M eingewebt. Ein absoluter Hingucker und war perfekt arrangiert. Dieser Teppich lag vor dem Kamin zwischen den Sesseln.

Doch Lucius Malfoy war nicht allein. Ihm gegenüber saß ein weiterer Mann und zu seinen Füßen lagen zwei afghanische Windhunde. Okay und da wäre sie nun. Langsam trat sie weiter in den Raum hinein und betrachtete weiter interessiert die Umgebung. Das musste wohl so etwas wie ein Arbeitszimmer sein. Alles war im viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet. Sie sah den großen Schreibtisch und an die Wand daneben. Dort waren Bücherregale. Sie zierten damit die komplette rechte Wandseite des Raumes. Weiter hinten in der Nähe von zwei Fenstern stand ein Chesterfield Sofa. Es hatte die gleiche Farbe wie die Sessel. Das traf zwar nicht ganz den Geschmack von ihr, aber dennoch sah es gemütlich aus. Die restliche Einrichtung des Zimmers war sehr speziell. Alte Gemälde hingen an den Wänden. Ein Globus, der wohl als Bar diente. Viele antike und wertvolle Gegenstände waren überall im Raum verteilt. Perfekt arrangiert und sollten sofort jeden Besucher davon in Kenntnis setzen, wer hier lebte und wem das alles hier gehörte. Diese exquisiten Möbel, die wohl ziemlich alt und teuer gewesen waren und soviel gekostet haben mussten, soviel Geld würde Cathy niemals in ihrem Leben verdienen, um sich so etwas leisten zu können. Die riesigen Fenster, die vom Boden bis fast zur Decke reichten und den Raum mit Tageslicht erhellten.

Cathy schaute weiter und ihr Blick blieb auf ihrem Auftraggeber hängen. Lucius Malfoy, der in diesem gemütlichen Sessel saß, schaute sie an. Dieser Blick von ihm, sein Blick. Sie konnte ihn nicht deuten. Doch sie merkte, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Ihr Atem stockte und für einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an. Schnell leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Mr. Malfoy zog ein wenig amüsiert die Augenbraue nach oben. Cathy stand wie festgewachsen an Ort und Stelle.

Ihre Augen sahen auf sein Erscheinungsbild und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr gefiel. Er war sehr attraktiv und verdammt gutaussehend. Seine langen, platinblonden Haare trug er offen und sie fielen ihm locker über die Schultern. Eigentlich fand sie Männer mit so langen Haaren als eher unmännlich und mochte das überhaupt nicht. Es passte einfach nicht. Solche langen Haare zu Männern. Doch hier bei ihm, war es anders. Es stand ihm perfekt und machte ihn so ziemlich sexy. Verdammt sexy sogar und Cathy musste sich eingestehen, dass er wie ein Engel wirkte. Wie ein wunderschöner Engel! Wie es sich wohl anfühlt, wenn sie ihre Hände in diese Mähne vergräbt? Die Strähnen langsam zwischen ihren Fingern gleiten lässt? Diese traumhaften Haare und sie sahen so weich und geschmeidig aus. Bestimmt so weich wie Seide. Wie gerne hätte sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt… Er hatte wunderschöne helle Augen und diese stachen deutlich hervor. Doch welche Farbe sie hatten, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. Dafür stand sie noch zu weit weg. Sie sah weiter auf ihn und bewunderte seine elegante, dunkle Kleidung. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, dazu schwarze Halbschuhe. Unter seinem ebenfalls schwarzen Gehrock (mit edlem dunkellila Brokat Muster), trug er ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und darüber noch eine dunkellila Weste. Er konnte sich echt sehen lassen und es stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Keine Frage, dieser Mann hatte Geschmack.

Anscheinend musste er ihre Blicke bemerkt haben, denn er lächelte sie an. Oh Gott und bitte nicht! Denn es gefiel ihr, auf diese Art wie er es tat und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Unruhe nur noch mehr stieg. Er trank einen Schluck von einer bernsteinfarben Flüssigkeit aus seinem Glas und stellte es auf einen kleinen Tisch neben ihm ab. Kurz wechselte er einen Blick mit dem Mann der ihm gegenüber saß. Dieser Herr mit schwarzen kinnlangen Haaren war komplett in einer dunkelblauen und schwarzen Robe gekleidet, sah Cathy nur ernst an. Mr. Malfoy jedoch wirkte ziemlich entspannt. Er verschränkte die Hände und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Sein Blick fest auf Cathy gerichtet und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Augen sie hypnotisieren wollten.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen Miss und heiße Sie hiermit herzlichst Willkommen auf meinem wunderschönen Anwesen. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und mir gehört dies alles hier! Es freut mich sehr, dass es Sean so schnell einrichten konnte jemanden zu schicken.“ Seine Worte klangen arrogant. Sie nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf und Malfoy sah nur sein gegenüber an und beide grinsten leicht und sahen dann direkt zu ihr. „Auch wenn ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass er mir eine so junge und hübsche Dame schickt.“ Bei diesem Satz stand er auf und ging langsam auf Cathy zu. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte einfach weiter auf ihn. Cathy sah auf seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Wie ein Panther. Langsam und doch zielstrebig.

Holy shit! Er war ein Traum von einem Mann. Die Vorurteile, die sie zuerst ihm und seiner Person hatte, waren mit einmal verschwunden. Er war ganz anders, als sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Seine Schritte langsam aber zielsicher, trat er immer näher an sie heran. Seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sein Kopf war stolz erhoben. Er blieb knapp einen Meter vor ihr stehen. Sein Gesicht sah auf Cathy herab und seine Augen musterten sie genau. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Umso näher er jetzt kam, umso besser konnte sie sein Gesicht ausgiebig betrachten und auch den Rest seiner wunderbaren männlichen Erscheinung. Seine elegante Kleidung und sein Seidenhemd schimmerte schön im Licht des Raumes. Cathy sah auf die silbernen Knöpfe von seinem Gehrock und seiner Weste. Sie konnte auch dort deutlich ein M erkennen. Aber was sie wohl am meisten beeinflusst hatte, war sein betörender Duft. Wie eine Wolke umhüllte es ihn und war eine ziemlich anregende Kombination aus Leder, Tabak, Sandelholz und etwas blumiges.

Lucius Malfoy, in der Blüte seines Lebens und mit seinen mittlerweile 50 Jahren steckte er voller Energie und Tatendrang. Er wirkte deutlich jünger als er eigentlich war. Wenn man sein richtiges Alter nicht gewusst hätte, man hätte ihn ohne Probleme auf Mitte 30 schätzen können. Er war perfekt in Form und achtete sehr auf sein äußeres. Keine Spur von einer Falte war auf seinem Gesicht. Nur diese kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war zu sehen. Wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte oder nachdenken musste. Er hatte markante Gesichtszüge. Seine Wangen und Kinn luden dazu ein, den Finger darüber streicheln zulassen. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man einen gewissen Stolz erkennen. Dieser Stolz und es ließ ihn so arrogant wirken. So arrogant aber auch so verdammt sexy. Dieses Gesicht, war so wunderschön und sein Mund dazu, diese wunderbar geformten Lippen und die so warm und weich sein mussten, dass es nur dazu einlud diese zu küssen. Diese Lippen zu spüren, zu fühlen und zu schmecken. Cathy hätte da wahrscheinlich noch ewig geschaut, wären da nicht seine Augen gewesen. Diese Augen, die eine unglaublich wunderschöne Farbe hatten. Sie waren blau bzw. durch den Lichteinfall der Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum, waren sie eisblau und je nachdem wie seine Stimmungslage war, verfärbten sie sich. Mal heller, mal dunkler. Von eisblau bis azurblau. Die meiste Zeit aber wirkten sie wie zwei funkelnde Aquamarine. Aber von so einer Farbintensität, dass hatte Cathy noch nie gesehen und sie hätte sich darin verlieren können. In diesem Meer von blau versinken. Auch der Rest von seinem Körper konnte sich sehen lassen. Er hatte breite Schultern und war muskulös gebaut. Leider konnte Cathy das nur erahnen. Denn seine Kleidung verhüllte geschickt diesen Anblick. Seine starken Arme und großen Hände luden dazu ein sich in ihnen sicher und geborgen zu fühlen. Seine Stimme. Ruhig, warm und sanft. Aber es war auch sehr verführerisch wie er sprach. Cathy lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und sie hoffte so sehr das er weitersprechen würde. Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, tat er es. Natürlich konnte er das, doch diesen Umstand musste sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Aber bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch Miss", und er hielt seinen Kopf leicht schräg und ließ sein Blick über ihr Polo schweifen. Mit dem Gefühl dabei, dass er länger als eigentlich notwendig auf ihre Oberweite schaute und dann ihren Namen las. Er dachte wohl sie würde es nicht bemerken, wie seine Augen über ihren Körper wanderten. Doch er irrte sich und sie genoss es doch sehr wie er sie ansah. „Miss Watkins", sprach er weiter und hob dabei wieder seinen Kopf und lächelte leicht. Wortlos schaute sie ihn an und an ihm vorbei, direkt zu dem anderen Mann der in dem Sessel saß. Sein Gesicht wirkte kühl und er zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. Leicht schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und ihr Blick ging wieder zurück zu Lucius Malfoy. „Ich lege sehr viel Vertrauen in Mr. Rogers und in Ihre überaus sehr guten, qualifizierten Hände Miss Watkins.“ Dieser Satz von ihm, ziemlich zweideutig gesprochen, wie Cathy sich dachte, wurde von ihm nur mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue bestätigt. So standen sie sich gegenüber. Schweigend und es herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum. Nur das ticken einer Uhr war zu hören. Plötzlich räusperte sich der Butler und Malfoy sah kurz zu ihm und dann wieder zu Cathy. Anscheinend konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und wollte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Tief sahen seine eisblauen Augen in ihre und sie fühlte eine Wärme die in ihr aufstieg. Das war angenehm und es fühlte sich sehr gut an. „Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung Miss Watkins. Es ist mir unangenehm, dass ich es vergessen habe Sie zu fragen, aber darf Ihnen mein Butler etwas zu trinken anbieten?“ Ach du ahnst es ja nicht! Wo um alles in der Welt hat er nur gelernt, sich so gewählt auszudrücken? So etwas wie das hier…ist ihr noch nie passiert. Dieser Lucius Malfoy war ein wahrer Gentleman und sehr charmant. So eine Art Mann von der Gattung, die schon fast als Rarität galt. Ja, charmant und auch sehr arrogant. Doch war es Cathy völlig egal und diese Kombination machte ihn nur noch interessanter für sie. Sie wollte sein Angebot schon annehmen, dachte aber auch an die anderen Aufträge die sie noch abzuarbeiten hatte. Also hieß es für sie nicht soviel Zeit zu verlieren. Diesen Auftrag hier zu erledigen und dann wieder schnell in die Werkstatt zu fahren. Sie schluckte und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir sehr leid Mr. Malfoy, aber ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich mich gleich an die Arbeit mache.“ Sie hielt den Auftrag vor sich und Mr. Malfoy bestätigte es mit einem Kopfnicken. „Es ist wirklich sehr schade, dass Sie dieses Angebot ablehnen", und sein Blick wanderte von dem Auftrag wieder zu ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „So wie ich Sean kenne, wird er Sie fest eingespannt haben.“ Cathy musste grinsen und Malfoy hatte doch so recht dabei. Auch er musste lächeln bei diesem Satz.

Wieder entstand ein kurzes Schweigen und sie merkte wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. Sie war nervös und aufgeregt. Mach einfach deine Arbeit, sagte sie zu sich. Doch das beruhigte sie nicht wirklich. Warum um alles in der Welt machte dieser Mann Cathy so nervös? Er war doch nur ein Mann. Aber verdammt, was für ein Mann er war. Lucius Malfoy war das Abbild eines Gottes. Besser gesagt, eines Sex Gottes. Er war bestimmt ein unglaublich, fantastischer Liebhaber und konnte einer Frau ekstatische Orgasmen bereiten. Er würde sie von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten ficken. Sie stundenlang in den verschiedensten Stellungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen… Er hatte alles was eine Frau schwach werden ließ und Cathy bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte das Verlangen, ihm Lucius ihre Qualitäten als Frau anzubieten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken würde sie sich ihm an den Hals werfen. Sie würde mit ihm schlafen. Am besten hier und jetzt. Er sollte sie sich nehmen. Sofort und ohne Widerrede. Sollte er sie hart und schnell auf seinem Schreibtisch ficken. Von hinten und an ihren langen Haaren ziehen…Shit und wann hatte sie das letzte Mal Sex? Vor über einem Jahr. Ein verdammtes Jahr…Ohne Mann…Ohne Sex und wie sehr sie sich gerade danach sehnte…Alle Hemmungen fallen zulassen, sich einfach dem Moment hinzugeben und sich völlig in der Leidenschaft zu verlieren… Wie konnte sie nur auf solche Gedanken kommen? Er war doch offensichtlich verheiratet und hatte höchstwahrscheinlich auch Kinder. Dann war er auch noch doppelt so alt wie sie. Lucius Malfoy konnte vom Alter her ihr Vater sein. Doch dieser Umstand ließ Cathy nur noch unruhiger werden. Solch ein Mann hatte Erfahrung und er würde ihr schon genau zeigen wo es langgeht. So ein Mann wusste ganz genau was er wollte und er würde sich das nehmen was er begehrte. Ihre Augen hingen auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten und um seinen Mund war ein freches Grinsen. Dieser Mund bzw. diese Lippen, die so schön waren und wie es sich wohl anfühlt, sie zu berühren und zu küssen? Ihre Gedanken kreisten nun nur noch um das eine Thema.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Miss Watkins, würde ich Ihnen sehr gerne meinen Butler James zur Verfügung stellen. Sollten Sie Fragen haben, können Sie sich direkt an ihn wenden.“ Während Mr. Malfoy zu Cathy sprach, holte er den Autoschlüssel aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches hervor. Er hielt ihn zwischen seinen langen, eleganten Fingern und überreichte den Schlüssel Cathy. Kurz berührten sich dabei ihre Hände und sie fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen. Jetzt sahen sich beide an. Tief schauten seine Augen in ihre. Leicht öffnete Cathy ihren Mund. Doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus und schloss ihn deshalb schnell wieder. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Oh verdammt und diese Hände. Seine Hände. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn diese eleganten Finger sanft über ihre Haut streicheln würden und wenn diese großen Hände an ihrem Körper zupacken würden. Ihre Brüste umfassen und sie intensiv massieren. Er sie ganz eng an sich zieht, seine starken Arme um ihren Körper legt und sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlt und ihren Kopf an seinen nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper lehnt oder sie sich an seine breiten Schultern anlehnt… Sie war völlig verloren in ihren Gedanken und innerlich ermahnte sie sich. Nein, sie sollte an so etwas nicht denken. Nein, sollte sie nicht. Sie sollte sich lieber zusammennehmen und sachlich bleiben. Sich nicht in irgendwelche Fantasien flüchten. Der eigentliche Grund warum Cathy hier war, sollte im Vordergrund stehen und nicht „Mr. sexy, blue eyes“ Lucius Malfoy. Sie war hier um den Wagen zu reparieren und nicht schmachtend wie ein frühreifer und hormongesteuerter Teenager sich in ihre Fantasien zu flüchten.

Er lächelte sie an. Herausfordernd und verführerisch. Ihr stockte der Atem und ihre Pupillen waren stark erweitert. Ihr Herz raste und pochte mittlerweile so extrem laut, dass sie fürchten musste, dass alle Anwesenden in diesem Raum es hören mussten. Ihre Hände schwitzten und sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Eine unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus. Sie merkte wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Doch das war nicht das einzige Anzeichen ihrer steigenden Erregung. Ein Krippeln war in ihrem Bauch und es wanderte weiter nach unten, genau zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie wurde feucht und wollte nun wirklich nur das Eine…Sex! Sie wollte Sex!

„James", richtete sich Malfoy an seinen Butler. „Wären Sie so freundlich und zeigen der Miss wo sich der Rolls Royce befindet. Dann kann sie sofort mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen.“ Cathy hing an seinen Worten und an seinen Lippen. Lucius nahm seine Augen nicht von ihr während er mit James sprach. „Selbstverständlich mein Lord Malfoy“, antwortete der Butler. Dieser trat neben Cathy. „Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte Miss Watkins!“ Seine Worte holten sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Noch einmal sah Cathy in Malfoys Augen und sah ein gewisses Funkeln. Doch konnte sie damit nichts anfangen und nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Gemeinsam verließen Cathy und James das Arbeitszimmer. Lucius Malfoy, der immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, sah überrascht und auch neugierig dieser jungen Mechanikerin hinterher.


	4. Schmutzige Gedanken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Gespräch unter Männern und Lucius denkt darüber nach, was er von dieser Miss Watkins halten soll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde mal nichts weiter dazu schreiben. Nur soviel: viel Spaß beim lesen ;-).

Während James Cathy zu der Garage führte und ihr den Rolls Royce zeigte, blieben Lucius und der dunkelhaarige Mann zurück im Arbeitszimmer. Malfoy sah lange auf die geschlossene Tür und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Diese Miss Watkins ist ziemlich hübsch für solch einen Job, findest du nicht auch Lucius?“ Der Mann im Sessel war kein geringerer als Severus Snape. Er ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen ein wenig zu lächeln. Auch Malfoy musste nun lächeln und er seufzte leicht auf. Er ging zurück zu Severus und schenkte ihm und sich nach. Die Gläser wurden mit teurem und allerbesten Whisky aufgefüllt. Lucius setzte sich und bevor er einen Schluck nahm, bedachte er seinen Freund mit einem fragenden Blick. Er versuchte geschickt diese Frage zu umgehen. „Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Mr. Rogers und seine Mitarbeiter“, antwortete ihm Lucius und trank einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. Severus sah ihn weiter an. Herausfordernd und immer noch lächelnd. „Was ist los Severus?“ Wollte Malfoy nun endlich wissen und zog dazu noch demonstrativ die Augenbraue nach oben. Snape schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, trank sein Glas leer und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch ab, der neben seinem Sessel stand. „Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch Lucius und ich möchte auch nicht die handwerklichen Fähigkeiten von Miss Watkins anzweifeln, aber denkst du nicht auch, dass in ihr noch weitere Fähigkeiten stecken, die einen Kunden wie dich zufrieden stellen könnten?“ „Severus“, ermahnte er seinen Freund. „Es ist meine Meinung Lucius und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie sie…“ „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie sehr geschickte und talentierte Hände hat.“ Sein Grinsen und dieses typische Malfoy Grinsen. Es sagte alles. „Hast du sie schon einmal gesehen,“ fragte Severus. „Nein und sie muss neu im Team von Sean sein.“ „So eine hübsche Frau und mit ganz besonderen Qualitäten.“ Severus‘ Augen funkelten und Lucius schluckte. „Severus, Severus und manchmal muss ich mich wirklich wundern!“ „Ach tatsächlich? Mmmh und das selbe könnte ich auch über dich sagen.“ Lucius wollte ihm gerade antworten als Severus ihm zuvor kam. „Dein Blick vorhin, wie du sie angesehen hast, als würdest du sie mit deinen Augen ausziehen.“

Lucius Malfoy schwieg diesmal und trank seinen Whisky. Er senkte seinen Blick und sah auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Severus lächelte und deutete die Reaktion seines Freundes genau richtig. „Ich dachte es mir schon und du hast ihre Gedanken gelesen.“ Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Lucius. Dieser seufzte und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste und wollte es. So wie sie vor mir stand. Ihr Kopf und ihre Gedanken so frei zugänglich.“ Lucius schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nase. „Was verrieten die ihre Gedanken?“ „Severus!“ „Lucius und ich bitte dich. Es war doch wohl offensichtlich, dass sie ziemlich beeindruckt von dir war.“ Was sollte Lucius darauf nur antworten? Sollte er Severus sagen, dass er Cathy hübsch fand? Oder sollte er ihm etwa ihre Gedanken erzählen? Nein und das würde definitiv zu weit gehen. Er war immer noch ein Gentleman, der genießt und schweigt. Sein verwegenes Grinsen und Severus nahm sofort Notiz davon. „Wenn ich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben darf Lucius und erfahre erst einmal mehr über sie. Bevor du dich da eventuell in etwas verrennst, was du später bitter bereuen wirst.“ „Vorsicht Severus und hüte deine Zunge. Aber warum sollte ich das Risiko eingehen? Ich will nichts von dieser Miss Watkins!“ Energisch stellte er sein Glas ab, erhob sich von dem Sessel und lief aufgeregt im Raum hin und her. Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und sah hinaus in den Garten. Sein linker Arm stützte sich am Fensterrahmen ab und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er haderte mit sich und meinte diesen Satz den er eben zu Severus gesagt hatte nicht ehrlich. Natürlich gefiel sie ihm. Er fand sie hübsch und sehr sexy. Doch Lucius konnte nicht anders. Er war auch nur ein Mann, dem schöne Dinge gefielen und dazu gehörten nun mal auch Frauen. Die kleine Schrauberin war zwar nicht das was er sonst so bevorzugte, aber sie war anders und das reizte ihn zu sehr.

Die Frauen mit denen er sich sonst so abgab waren alle bis zum geht nicht mehr gestylt. Meist hatten sie teuren Schmuck und Kleidung an ihren Körpern. Sie schwirrten um ihn herum. Die einen waren wohl nur auf sein Geld, Macht und Reichtum aus. Während die anderen sich einfach mal so richtig ficken lassen wollten. Nur allzu gerne erfüllte er ihre Wünsche und ging mit ihnen ins Bett. Oder er fickte sie gleich an Ort und Stelle. Je nachdem wo er ihnen gerade begegnete. Er machte keine Unterschiede zwischen den Frauen. Mal war es eine Dame, die er auf einer dieser unzähligen Veranstaltungen, die seine Frau organisierte und in der Malfoy Villa stattfand, kennenlernte und sie hart von hinten nahm, während sie mit ihrem Gesicht nach unten auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Oder in der Nokturngasse, in diesen dunklen, engen Gassen und eine junge Hexe sich energisch von ihm gegen diese kalte und feuchte Steinwand drücken ließ und ihr Stöhnen mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Mund unterdrückte und diese unzähligen anderen Frauen die er sonst noch hatte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen gewissen Ruf und dieser eilte ihm weit voraus. Er könnte eine Frau stundenlang von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten bringen. Sie hervorragend mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen verwöhnen. Er würde ihr alles geben, nachdem sie verlangte. Er behandelte die Frau wie eine Königin und fickte sie wie eine Hure. Jede Frau die in seinem Bett landete, würde es definitiv nicht bereut haben. Des weiteren sagte man, er wäre ein Sex Gott und hatte ziemlich viel zu bitten. Dieses gewisse Körperteil in seiner Hose war ein Monster und wenn dies einmal geweckt war, gab es kein zurück mehr. Er war da unten bestens ausgestattet und sein Schwanz übertraf bei weiten den normalen Durchschnitt.

Lucius liebte die Frauen und war ein wahrer Gentleman. Ein fantastischer Liebhaber und trotz dessen das er verheiratet war, schlief er mit diesen Damen. Das Ehepaar Malfoy war sozusagen nur noch auf den Papier miteinander verheiratet. Seit vielen Jahren schliefen beide in getrennten Schlafzimmern und jeder von beiden hatte Liebhaber, Affären und flüchtige Bekanntschaften. Doch das hieß nicht, dass Narcissa und Lucius die Zeit zu zweit nicht mehr genossen. Das Paar schlief weiterhin miteinander oder besser gesagt: sie fickten hemmungslos. Meist war es ein harter und schneller Fick und ohne große Zuwendung oder Zärtlichkeiten. Es blieb oft auf der Strecke.

Beide liebten sich, doch war es nicht mehr so stark wie am Anfang ihrer Ehe. Die tiefen, intensiven Gefühle waren nicht mehr da. Der einzige Grund warum beide sich nicht schon längst getrennt hatten und sogar scheiden ließen, war ihr gemeinsamer Sohn. Draco wie der Junge hieß, war ihr einziges Kind. Ein bildhübscher junger Mann und der ganze Stolz seiner Eltern. Doch nicht nur wegen ihm unterließ das Ehepaar Malfoy den letzten Schritt. Sondern auch war es laut Gesetz nicht so einfach sich in dieser Gesellschaft scheiden zu lassen. Lucius‘ Vater brachte das seinem Sohn schon früh genug bei. Auch war er es der damals die Hochzeit zwischen Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy arrangierte. Es war eine wunderbare Partie. Die Familie Black und zusammen mit der Familie Malfoy, so sollte eine der größten und stärksten Dynastien entstehen die das magische Großbritannien je gesehen hatte. Beide waren noch ziemlich jung als sie heirateten. Sie wurden regelrecht dazu gezwungen. Narcissa liebte Lucius und umgekehrt war es genauso. Trotzdem wollten sie sich noch nicht füreinander festlegen. Zu sehr waren beide daran interessiert ihre Erfahrungen zu sammeln. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Narcissa sich kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit von Severus vögeln ließ und dann in der Hochzeitsnacht insgesamt drei Frauen in dem Bett von Ehepaar Malfoy landeten. Es waren die Schwestern von Narcissa und es sollte auch nicht das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie es in dieser Konstellation miteinander trieben. Als der alte Malfoy davon erfuhr, war er außer sich und so etwas hätte es zu seiner Zeit nicht gegeben. Er drängte seinen Sohn dazu endlich einen Erben zu zeugen. Doch so einfach wie es klang, war es leider nicht. Viele Jahre vergingen und Narcissa wurde während dieser Zeit auch schwanger, doch immer verlor sie das Kind. Es war frustrierend und als beide schon die Hoffnung auf einen Nachkommen aufgegeben hatten, kam diese freudige Nachricht. Narcissa war wieder schwanger und diesmal schien alles perfekt zu sein. Es war eine stürmische und verregnete Nacht im Juni, als Draco Malfoy das Licht der Welt erblickte. Endlich war er da. Lucius hatte erfolgreich einen Nachkommen gezeugt. Einen Erben. Nun konnte er sich endlich wieder den wichtigen und angenehmen Dingen in seinem Leben widmen: Frauen!

Man könnte meinen, für ihn war es wie eine Art Wettbewerb, möglichst viele Frauen in sein Bett zu bekommen und mit ihnen zu schlafen. Er war und ist in dieser Hinsicht immer noch unersättlich. Zu sehr liebte er den Sex! Dieses Gefühl dabei und dann sah er auch noch so unverschämt gut aus. Sein Aussehen, sein Ruf, sein Geld und seine Macht, halfen ihm dabei, eine feste Rolle in der magischen Welt der Zauberei zu festigen. Stolz und arrogant trug er dies offen zur Schau.

Doch gab es da noch eine andere Seite von Lucius Malfoy. Diese dunkle Seite, so abgrundtief böse. Er war ein Death Eater und die rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort. Er tötete im Auftrag des dunklen Lords und räumte alle aus dem Weg, die ihm ein Hindernis waren. Lang war die Liste der Menschen, denen er das Leben nahm oder es komplett zerstörte. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn dabei aufhalten. Doch so sehr er auch den Schrecken und die Dunkelheit über die Menschen brachte, so war er auch jemand der die Kunst und Kultur liebte, gerne ins Theater und in die Oper ging. Auf seinem Anwesen kostspielige Bälle abhielt, mit seinen Pferden ausritt und eine Runde in seinem Mercedes Cabrio 190 SL drehte. Er war ein Mann mit zwei Gesichtern.

Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder zurück zu Cathy Watkins. Diese hübsche Mechanikerin mit ihren ganz sicher hochgelobten und talentierten Händen. Das diese zarten Hände nicht nur irgendwelche Schrauben festziehen konnten, war ihm sofort von Anfang an klar, als er sie eben zum ersten Mal in seinem Arbeitszimmer stehen sah. Sie war hübsch und so jung. Viel zu jung für dich Malfoy und sie könnte deine Tochter sein, ermahnte er sich selber. Sie konnte kaum älter als Draco gewesen sein. Er war im letzten Jahr von Hogwarts und 18 Jahre alt. Da würde diese Miss Watkins wahrscheinlich Anfang 20 sein. Was für ein Alter. Lucius dachte an die Zeit zurück als er in diesem Alter war. Mit viel Freude, Aufregung und Spaß war die damalige Zeit verbunden. Sofort dachte er auch dabei an Cathy und wohl wissend, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte was auf sie zukommen würde. Cathy stand vor der besten Zeit ihres Lebens und Lucius wollte ein Teil davon sein. Er wollte ein Teil ihres Lebens werden und setzte alles daran, dass dies so geschehen wird. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen. Doch warum plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel? Eigentlich dürfte er sie nicht hübsch finden. Eigentlich müsste er sie hassen. Hassen ist das richtige Wort dafür. Er ein stolzes Reinblut und sie ein Muggel. Das kann nicht gut gehen. _*Hast du denn völlig den Verstand verloren Lucius Malfoy?*_ Er hörte deutlich die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf. _*Wenn du nur wüsstest Vater. Die Zeiten ändern sich*._

Lucius‘ Gedanken schwenkten schnell von seinem Vater zurück zu Cathy. Er will sich nur mit ihr ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben und sie nicht heiraten. Nur ein wenig Spaß und Vergnügen mit ihr haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie ist wahrscheinlich ein ganz heißer und flotter Feger. Severus nannte so die Mädels, die es in seinen Augen auch verdient hätten so genannt zu werden. Das würde definitiv auch auf Cathy zutreffen. Ihr Aussehen gefiel Lucius auf jeden Fall sehr. Auch wenn sie nicht allzu viel Preis gab, von ihren schönen und weiblichen Rundungen. Doch was er sah, ließ den Stoff von seiner Hose enger werden. Unter ihren Arbeitsklamotten die sie trug, erkannte er deutlich ihre große Oberweite. Lange ließ er seine Augen darüber wandern, über ihr graues Polo und las den eingestickten Namen darauf. Eigentlich tat er es nicht, sondern starrte auf ihre Brüste und stellte sie sich vor wie sie nackt vor ihm stand. Diese großen Titten und in ihrer Form und Größe konnte es ohne Zweifel nur eine D sein. Er war erfahren genug und hatte ein gutes Auge für solche Dinge. Da würden seine Hände ordentlich was zum zupacken haben. Welche Freude er dabei empfinden würde, diese Titten zu massieren und seine Daumen langsam über ihre rosa Nippel kreisen lässt…und dieser Arsch von ihr. Ein knackiger Po und trotz dieser Arbeitshose. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, da nochmals hinzuschauen, als sie zusammen mit James das Zimmer verließ. Wie sie wohl ohne diese Klamotten aussehen würde? Komplett nackt? Oder aber ihr wunderschöner Körper in einem langen, eleganten Abendkleid steckt. Der Rücken frei von jeglichem Stoff, ein Schlitz seitlich an ihrem Bein entlang, der es erlaubt genügend Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, dazu High Heels. Ihr langes blauschwarzes Haar offen, locker und wild ihr über die Schultern fällt. Er würde sie zum Tanz auffordern und sie in sein Arm nehmen. Sie elegant übers Parkett geleiten und ihr so ein unvergesslichen Tanz bescheren. Anschließend würde er sie in sein Bett entführen und sie dann dort verführen. Lang und intensiv würde er sie lieben. Sie energisch in die Kissen drücken und ihren schönen Körper besitzen. Ihre Schreie und sein Name würde durch den Raum hallen. Die Vorstellung ließ ihn aufseufzen und er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper.

„Bei Merlin Lucius und du musst mich deswegen nicht anlügen. Ich kenne dich und weiß auch wie sehr du auf hübsche Frauen reagierst. Ob nun Muggel oder nicht, du kannst ihnen einfach nicht widerstehen.“ Severus hatte recht. Er holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Leicht kniff Lucius die Augen zusammen. „Lucius!“ Dieser drehte sich um und sah Severus mit Erstaunen an. „Severus, ich war gerade ein wenig abwesend.“ „Das ist mir nicht entgangen“, antwortete ihm Snape und stand von dem Sessel auf und glättete seine dunkle Robe. „Schon gut Lucius und es ist Montag.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lucius nickte mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten wir diese Konversation in meinem Wohnzimmer fortführen.“ „Wie du meinst.“ Severus verschränkte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken und beide gingen aus dem Arbeitszimmer in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Schritte hallten durch die Räume und über den Marmorfußboden. Ein lockeres Gespräch entstand und doch entging Severus das leichte Lächeln von Lucius nicht. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über auf seinem Gesicht. Vergeblich versuchte er auch die Gedanken von ihm zu lesen. Doch Lucius blockte den Versuch erfolgreich ab. Severus konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen warum Malfoy das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer fortführen wollte. Denn von dort aus, hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Garage, wo Lucius seine teuren und wertvollen fahrbaren Untersätze aufbewahrte.

Als die Männer im Zimmer ankamen, machte es sich Snape sofort auf einen der vielen Sofas bequem. Lucius goss sich und ihm ein Whisky ein. „Vielen Dank“, bedankte sich Severus und beide prosteten sich zu. Schnell leerten sie die Gläser und dieses wundervolle Gesöff ran langsam die Kehlen hinunter.

Während die Herren versuchten ihr Gespräch von vorhin fortzusetzen, waren Cathy und James mit dem Rolls Royce beschäftigt. Erfolgreich hatten sie es geschafft, den Wagen aus der Garage zu schieben. Sie standen davor und Cathy beäugte das gute Stück mit großen Augen. Ein geiles Teil! Viel zu lange wollte sie schon so ein Auto berühren und nun war es endlich soweit. Sie konnte es kaum noch abwarten. James, der die ganze Zeit über neben ihr stand, sprach sie an. „Benötigen Sie noch etwas Miss Watkins? Oder brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?“ Cathy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein und vielen Dank.“ Zufrieden lächelte sie und hatte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. James zog sich seine Butler Kleidung straff, nickte mit dem Kopf und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in Richtung Malfoy Villa. Cathy grinste nur und als ihr Blick zur Villa ging, zu einer Reihe mit Fenstern, erstarrte sie für einen Moment. Denn sie sah, dass dort Lucius Malfoy stand, hinter einem dieser großen Fenster und sie anscheinend beobachtete. Die Natur würde er wohl kaum anschauen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie überwachen. Nur schauen ob sie alles richtig machte. Zuerst war es ihr unangenehm, aber nach einem kurzen Moment fand sie es schon nicht mehr als störend, sondern es machte sie an. Sie wusste genau worauf seine Augen bei ihr schauen würden und nutzte das zu ihrem Vorteil. So Lucius Malfoy, du willst was sehen? Prima und du bekommst deine Show!

Aber erstmal wollte sie den Rolls Royce noch etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Ein Rolls Royce Phantom 3, Baujahr 1936. Es gab nur noch wenig Exemplare von diesem Auto Typ. Dieser Wagen hatte eine traumhafte Farbe. Es war ein blau, ein tiefes und dunkles blau. So ein Mitternachtsblau und in Kombination mit den weißen Ledersitzen im Innenraum – einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön. Langsam fuhr ihre Hand über die Formen der Karosse. Sie genoss es und fasste den Entschluss sich hinter das Steuer zu setzen. Kaum saß sie auf dem Fahrersitz, schaute sie in den Rückspiegel, sah die eingestickten goldenen Initialen _*LM*._ Schön verschnörkelt und ein absoluter Blickfang. Ihr Blick wanderte quer über die Rückbank. Hin und her und wieder zurück. Ob sie es hier wohl miteinander getrieben hätten? Das Ehepaar Malfoy hier Sex hatte? Also genug Platz wäre dafür. Sie musste grinsen und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Ganz sicher wird er hier seine Frau gefickt haben und wenn doch nicht, dann sollte er gefälligst Cathy hier ficken! Hier und jetzt, in diesem Wagen, auf dieser Rückbank. Sie umklammerte nervös das Lenkrad, schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie seine großen Hände sie an ihrem Hintern packten und auf sein Schoß zogen. Sein harter Schwanz, lang und dick, langsam in sie eindrang…Cathy seufzte laut auf und allein dieser Gedanke daran, wie es sich anfühlte, dieses Gefühl von purer Lust und Leidenschaft, ließ sie feucht werden. Wie gerne hätte Cathy ihre Finger in ihr Höschen gesteckt und sich ihre Clit gerieben…

Verdammt und Nein! Sie sollte sich an die Arbeit machen. Genervt öffnete sie die Augen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, stieg wieder aus und holte sich ihr Werkzeug. Sie sollte schließlich mal anfangen und sie wurde nicht für das träumen bezahlt. Doch war es eine sehr angenehme Abwechslung und diese Vorstellung, dass Cathy hier mit Lucius Sex hätte…

Halt! Stop! Er war immer noch Mr. Malfoy und nichts anderes. Außerdem war er ein Kunde von Mr. Rogers und mit Kunden fing man nichts an. Man ließ sich nicht von ihnen einladen oder stieg mit ihnen ins Bett. So etwas gab es nicht. Das war klar gegen die Regel, die sich Cathy selbst gesetzt hatte. Es war nur ein Job. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr fühlte sie sich dazu verleitet, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Mr. Malfoy, Lucius sollte sie einladen. Er sollte sie zum Essen ausführen. Er sollte sie verführen. Er sollte sie in seinem Schlafzimmer einsperren. Er sollte wie ein wildes Tier über sie herfallen. Er sollte sie bis zur Ohnmacht in seinem Bett ficken. Oh Gott und wie sehr Cathy dies doch alles vermisste. Dieses Gefühl sich völlig fallen zu lassen. Es war zu lange her, dass sie es genossen hatte. Es wurde höchste Zeit. Doch ausgerechnet mit ihm? Das ging nicht. Definitiv nicht. Sie sollte es nicht tun. Auf jeden Fall nicht mit ihm und ob er sie überhaupt wollte? Sicher fand er sie abstoßend und so langweilig. Warum dann weiter einen Gedanken darüber verschwenden? Sie sollte ihn vergessen. Ganz einfach. Sie sollte sich darum kümmern, dass der Rolls Royce wieder lief und dann von dort zu verschwinden. Am besten so schnell wie möglich und darauf hoffte, Lucius Malfoy nie wieder in ihrem Leben sehen oder begegnen würde.

Cathy begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie öffnete die Motorhaube und schaute über den Motor. Ihr fiel nichts besonderes auf. Sie setzte sich noch einmal in das Auto, schaltete die Zündung an. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Anzeigen im Armaturenbrett. Es war genügend Sprit im Tank. Doch das Auto sprang nicht an. Sie betätigte wieder die Zündung. Nichts passierte. Cathy rollte genervt mit den Augen, stieg aus und beugte sich weit in den Motorraum hinein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr Lucius Malfoy diese Haltung von ihr gefiel. Er stand ganz gespannt am Fenster und starrte ihr nur so auf den Arsch. Dies konnte sie nicht wissen und beugte sich nach unten, um ihr Werkzeug aufzuheben. Dabei rutschte ihre Arbeitshose ein Stück nach unten und man konnte ihren Tanga sehen, den sie trug.

Lucius Malfoy sollte es nicht machen. So hinter dem Fenster zu stehen und diese Miss Watkins so penetrant beobachten. Doch er konnte wirklich nicht anders. Er musste sie anschauen und jede einzelne Bewegung von ihr registrieren. Seine Augen starrten ohne Unterbrechung auf ihren Hintern. Was für ein hübscher Arsch und er stellte sich vor, wie seine Hände dort zupackten und er ihr einen Klaps gab. Das würde sie mit absoluter Sicherheit sehr mögen und darauf abfahren. Die meisten Frauen mögen es, wenn der Mann ihren Hintern energisch bearbeitete. Lucius grinste und sah auf das Glas mit Whisky in seiner Hand und wollte schon ein Schluck trinken, als er plötzlich sah, wie ihm etwas die Luft zum atmen nahm. Ein merkwürdiges Ding, was da über ihrer Arbeitshose rausschaute. Was ist das denn? Das ist doch nicht etwa ihr Höschen? Er war völlig sprachlos, die Augen weit geöffnet, der Mund offen – stand er da. Es sah sehr interessant aus, dieses Teil da. Er würde auch nur allzu gerne seine Finger darüber wandern lassen. Mal sehen, was sie noch alles für Überraschungen für ihn bereit hielt.

„Du bist heute sehr gesprächig, Lucius“, sagte Severus, der sich schon halb auf dem Sofa langlegte. Lucius antwortete ihm nicht, seufzte nur und sah weiter auf Cathy. Sie gab ihr bestes, damit sein Auto wieder lief. Immer wenn sie sich bückte, in die Hocke ging und nach vorne überbeugte, überkam Lucius die Lust sie zu ficken. Hier und jetzt! Schnell und hart wollte er sie sich nehmen. Von hinten und ihren hübschen Hintern verwöhnen. Es wurde unangenehmer für ihn und seinen Schwanz in der Hose. Zu sehr drückte er gegen den Stoff und er konnte deutlich das Metall der Knöpfe an seiner Haut spüren. Bei jedem Atemzug den er machte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Schwanz immer mehr anschwoll. Es fing schon an ihn zu schmerzen. Wenn das hier so weitergehen würde…Verdammt! Er brauchte dringend eine lange und eiskalte Dusche. Oder aber einen guten Fick und diese hübsche Miss Watkins würde bestimmt wunderbar gut zu ficken sein. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie so sehr. Ihren wunderschönen Körper besitzen. Doch sollte er sie sich so einfach nehmen? Wo bleibt denn da die Herausforderung und der Spaß? Nein und er würde noch ein wenig mit ihr spielen wollen, sie weiter reizen und etwas auf Distanz halten. Sie würde dann schon von selber zu ihm angekrochen kommen und ihn bitten. Sie würde ihn bitten, dass er sie befriedigen sollte. Sie würde ihn dann regelrecht anbetteln, dass er sie ficken sollte. Es war reine Genugtuung und eine wahre Befriedigung für ihn, wenn andere Leute ihn um etwas baten. Er kostete dass nur zu gerne aus.

Lucius zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen und trank seinen Whisky aus. Seine rechte Hand, versuchte ein wenig die Hose zu richten, um die starke Erregung zu verbergen. Doch es war zwecklos. Die viel zu engen Hosen die er immer trug. Er seufzte leise auf. „Wie spät ist es", fragte er Severus und drehte sich zu ihm um. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm aufgestützt und musterte Lucius mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du noch einen wichtigen Termin hättest.“ „Mmmh.“ Lucius lief durch den Raum, blieb vor der großen Standuhr stehen, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und betrachtete das goldene Ziffernblatt und sah den großen und kleinen Zeiger. Es war 2 Minuten vor 10.00 Uhr. Er ging zurück zu Severus. „Du lieber Himmel Lucius und setz dich doch endlich mal!“ Er rollte mit den Augen und legte sein rechtes Bein angewinkelt über sein linkes Knie ab. Beide Arme lagen der Länge nach seitlich ausgestreckt auf der Sofalehne. Lucius senkte seinen Blick auf Severus ab und grinste. „Du hast gut reden mein Freund. Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so entspannt sitzen.“ Er hatte die Hände seitlich neben seinem Körper und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Severus. „Ich verstehe nicht wo dein Problem ist.“ Die Augen wanderten über Lucius‘ Problem. Ziemlich großes Problem, wie Severus schnell feststellte. „Wann kommt Narcissa eigentlich wieder?“ Lucius drehte sich wieder zu der Uhr um. „Heute.“ „Ah und ich verstehe.“ Lucius Malfoy ließ einen Seufzer los und schluckte. Er kannte seine Frau nur zu gut und wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn warten ließ. Er hasste es. Er wollte nicht warten. Weder auf sie, noch auf jemand anderen. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy ließ man nicht warten. Er wurde ungeduldig und hatte Mühe es zu verbergen. Na warte nur ab, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Wenn sie hier erscheint…er würde ihr die Kleidung vom Leib reißen und ihr das Gehirn rausvögeln. Er war schon so sehr erregt, dass es ihm den Verstand vernebelte.

Ein Gong ertönte und es war 10.00 Uhr. Beide Männer hörten Schritte. Ein markantes Geräusch und es klang nach Absätzen von Schuhen, die nur eine Frau tragen konnte. Stimmen drangen durch die Eingangshalle. Es war Narcissa, die mit James sprach. Severus stand schnell vom Sofa auf. „Ich werde euch mal allein lassen. Ihr habt bestimmt eine Menge zu bereden.“ Seine Augen funkelten bei dem Satz und er zwinkerte Lucius zu. Dieser hatte schon den Mund für eine passende Antwort geöffnet, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Narcissa das Zimmer betrat. Das was beide Männer sahen, verschlug ihnen komplett die Sprache. Denn Mrs. Malfoy sah atemberaubend und umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein wunderschönes Kleid. Ein fliederfarbenes Designer Stück. Es war knielang, schulterfrei und mit einem tiefem Ausschnitt. Es war ihr perfekt auf den Körper angepasst und ließ so ihre weiblichen Rundungen exakt in Szene setzen. Lucius war wie gefangen an diesem Anblick und hatte Mühe an sich zu halten. Auch sonst hatte er kaum noch Kontrolle über seine restlichen Körperfunktionen. Severus bemerkte sofort die Unregelmäßigkeit in Lucius Atemfrequenz.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen,“ sagte Narcissa und für Lucius war es wie Musik in seinen Ohren, die Stimme seiner Frau zu hören. Zwei lange Tage musste er auf sie verzichten. Auf sie und ihren wunderschönen Körper. Wie so oft, war sie ohne ihn unterwegs. Diesmal in Italien. Einer von diesen unzähligen Shopping Trips. Früher waren sie gemeinsam dort, in der Toskana und genossen ihre Zeit. Damals waren sie noch jung verheiratet und kinderlos. Sie ließen sich treiben in ihrer Liebe und Leidenschaft. Doch es war einmal und diese Zeiten sind längst vorbei. Auch wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr ein gemeinsames Bett teilten und ihre gemeinschaftlichen Aktivitäten seltener wurden, so waren da immer noch Gefühle, die Lucius für Narcissa empfand. Es war auch noch ein wenig Liebe vorhanden. In einen Teil von seinem Herzen würde seine Frau Narcissa und sein Sohn Draco, immer einen Platz haben. Er liebte seine Familie und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Doch war er ohne Ende eifersüchtig und es gab Tage da nahm die Eifersucht beinahe Überhand über ihn. Dann war er von seinen negativen Emotionen bestimmt und hatte nicht die allerbeste Laune. An diesen Tagen war es besser, ihm komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was seine Frau an den Wochenenden trieb. Doch wollte er nicht wissen, mit wem sie es trieb. Von wegen Shopping! Viel lieber ließ sie sich von einem minderwertigen Italiener vögeln. In dieser Hinsicht war er sich absolut sicher und der Gedanke daran, dass ein anderer Mann seine Frau anfässt, brachte das Blut in seinen Adern zum kochen. Diese Kombination von seiner ungeahnten, explosiven Eifersucht und die Anwesenheit der sexy Schrauberin – er brauchte dringend einen Fick! Eine Erlösung für ihn und seinen harten Schwanz. Wenn dies nicht sofort geschehen würde, sein Körper würde platzen. Oder seine Hose! Oder doch beides! Wie auch immer. Er benötigte ganz dringend eine feuchte, warme Pussy und die stand nun in Form von seiner hübschen Frau direkt vor ihm.

Ihre blauen Augen und ihr schönes Gesicht empfing freundlich die beiden Männer. „Guten Morgen Lucius“, und sie trat nah genug an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen und flüchtigen Kuss treffen konnten. Das schmeckte nach mehr. Ihre Lippen und den Geschmack seiner Lippen, die nach Whisky und Zigarre schmeckten, empfand auch sie mehr als einladend. „Guten Morgen meine Liebe", murmelte Lucius nur und Narcissa gab ihm dazu ein verwegenes Lächeln. „Guten Morgen Severus.“ Sie umarmten sich und Lucius nahm diese Geste gelassen. Narcissa trat einen Schritt zurück und sah mit einem angeregten Blick auf ihren Ehemann. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper und blieben auf seiner Erregung hängen. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

Er war bereit für sie. Eigentlich war er immer bereit und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie es den ganzen Tag über miteinander trieben. Als sie jünger waren passierte es täglich. Umso älter sie wurden und umso länger sie verheiratet waren, passierte es seltener. Beide waren sie sehr dominante Persönlichkeiten und extrem eifersüchtig aufeinander. Keiner wollte den jeweils anderen mit einem anderen Partner teilen. Doch sie taten es und betrogen sich gegenseitig mit unterschiedlichen Partnern. Damit trieben sie es auf die Spitze und merkten schnell, dass sie weder miteinander noch ohne einander konnten. Wie so oft gab es Streit und anschließend leidenschaftlichen Sex. Beiden gab es für einen kurzen Moment die nötige Entspannung. Ihre Körper waren eng umschlungen, verschwitzt und außer Atem. Doch keine 5 Minuten später gingen sie wieder wild diskutierend und laut schreiend getrennte Wege.

Narcissa empfand pure Lust, als sie ihren Lucius so sah und ihre Pussy wurde feucht. Sie wollte ihn, jetzt und hier! Ihr Blick ging wieder über seinen Körper, zu seinen Augen und schaute in seine eisblauen Augen. Dieses blau, verfärbte sich je nach Stimmungslage, heller oder dunkler. Das war wunderschön, einmalig und Narcissa verlor sich nur allzu oft darin. Sie versank in dem Meer von blau. So war es auch diesmal. Lucius bemerkte ihre Blicke und konnte auch ihr nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Wenn nur Severus endlich mal verschwunden wäre… Doch kaum hatte es Lucius gedacht, räusperte sich sein Freund. Snape spürte die sexuelle Anspannung die in diesem Raum herrschte und er deutete die Blicke, die sich das Ehepaar Malfoy einander gaben. Hier würde es gleich ordentlich zur Sache gehen und dabei wollte er auf gar keinen Fall stören.

„Wenn ihr mich dann bitte entschuldigen wollt“, sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Doch Narcissa hielt ihn sanft am Arm fest. „Wie schade, dass du schon gehen willst Severus. Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen.“ Die Blicke der drei trafen sich und Lucius lächelte. Amüsiert zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. _*Gekommen bist du ganz sicher noch nicht, meine Liebe. Eher erschienen!*_ Korrigierte Lucius in seinen Gedanken. „Aber nicht doch und ich werde noch nicht gehen. Ich wollte mir nur ein wenig den Garten ansehen und deinen Fortschritt bei den Rosen begutachten.“ „Sie werden dir sehr gefallen. Setzt dich doch auf die Terrasse. Es ist so wunderschön zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ich werde veranlassen, dass James dir ein paar Erfrischungen bringt.“ „Vielen Dank Narcissa. Aber ich brauche nichts.“ „Wie du meinst, Severus.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht zum Abschied und verließ das Zimmer. Als sich die Tür schloss, drehte sich Narcissa zu Lucius. „Mein geliebter Lucius“, und ihre Stimme klang zart. Doch das sollte sich jeden Moment ändern. „Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du deine Augen verdreht hast, als wir eben über die Rosen gesprochen haben!“ Ihr Gesicht war ernst. Ihre Worte sagte sie laut und deutlich. Sie war verärgert. Doch Lucius grinste sie nur an. Da war es wieder, dieses typische Malfoy Grinsen. Frech, herausfordernd, verwegen und siegessicher.


	5. Sex, Muggel und Geständnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius und Narcissa verbringen eine anregende Zeit miteinander.   
> Severus erfreut sich an der Schönheit der Rosen im Garten der Familie Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, an einigen Stellen habe ich mich sehr schwer getan. Hoffe doch trotzdem, dass es gefällt. 
> 
> Awww und unser sexy Lucius macht seinem Namen hier alle Ehre ;-). 
> 
> Es geht ziemlich heftig zur Sache.

Hatte er tatsächlich die Augen verdreht? Das ist ihm nicht aufgefallen. „Narcissa“, sagte er ruhig und sanft. Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus. Sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen und trat nah an ihn heran. Ihre Hände hielten sich an seinem Gehrock fest. Während die eine Hand von ihm langsam ihren Rücken entlang wanderte. Nur seine Fingerspitzen berührten den Stoff ihres Kleides und ihre nackte Haut. Ein Schauer überkam sie. Lucius sah deutlich die Gänsehaut und machte weiter mit seinen Streicheleinheiten. Langsam, ganz langsam steigerte er seine Intensität. Die ganze Zeit über, schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. Mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand strich er ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. Ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Seine Frau. Meine Ehefrau, wiederholte Lucius still für sich. Der Daumen streichelte über ihre Unterlippe. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr dabei.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Narcissa“, und seine Hand drückte in ihren Hintern. Viel zu sehr liebte er ihre Rundungen und konnte nicht anders. Er musste da einfach zupacken. Lucius wusste auch ganz genau, wie sehr sie darauf ansprach, wenn er gewissen Körperteilen seine Aufmerksamkeit gab. So war es auch diesmal kein Wunder das sie reagierte. Ihre Hände eben noch an seinem Gehrock, wanderten weiter tiefer. „Es ist sehr schön wieder zu Hause zu sein Lucius.“ Beide hielten den intensiven Augenkontakt und doch machte keiner von ihnen den nächsten Schritt. Das wäre aber auch zu einfach. Viel lieber überspannte Lucius den Bogen so weit, bis es keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr gab, als nur noch übereinander herzufallen. Doch bis dahin wollte er noch ein wenig mit ihr spielen und wie er Narcissa kannte, spielte sie dieses Spiel mit.

„Wie war deine Reise“, flüsterte er und Narcissas Hand lag in seinem Nacken. Langsam ließ sie seine langen, hellen Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten. Diese Haare von ihm und sie könnte damit den ganzen Tag verbringen. Als sie anfing seinen Kopf zu kraulen, holte Lucius tief Luft und öffnete ein wenig seinen Mund. Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Sehr angenehm“, flüsterte sie ihm zurück. Lucius nickte mit dem Kopf. „Und wie war Mailand?“ Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, über ihr Kleid und versuchte den Reißverschluss zu finden. Verdammt und wo war das Ding? Es muss doch…und eigentlich… Schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken dazu. Er kannte noch eine andere Variante ihr das Kleid vom Körper zu entfernen. Lucius dachte dabei nicht an Zauberei und grinste.

„Es war wunderschön.“ „Wunderschön“, wiederholte Lucius nochmal. „Dieser Designer, hast du ihn getroffen? Diesen Xaver Chonuelo?“ Narcissa lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Xaver Chanelo, so heißt der Mann. Ich habe ihn getroffen.“ Lucius rollte nur gelangweilt mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe nur, er konnte dich zufrieden stellen und hat dir etwas schönes kreiert?“ „Oh und das hat er. Das Ergebnis siehst du hier vor dir Lucius. Das wo du die ganze Zeit über schon so hingebungsvoll deine Hände wandern lässt.“ Lucius zog sie enger an sich. „Wunderschön“, murmelte er und wollte ihr endlich diesen Fummel ausziehen. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön.“ Narcissa seufzte leicht auf. „Es war sehr teuer.“ „Mmmh und nur das Beste für meine wunderschöne Frau.“ Bei diesem Satz nahm er seine Hände von ihren Hüften. Er hatte vergeblich versucht ihr das Kleid ein Stück nach oben zu schieben. Das Teil saß wirklich wie eine zweite Haut. Genervt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und Narcissa bemerkte seine Reaktion. Sie zeigte ihm die Variante wie man das Kleid am besten auszog. „Mein lieber Lucius und nicht das du denkst, dieses Kleid wäre nur wunderschön und teuer.“ Sie senkte ihren Blick auf ihre linke Schulter und weiter darunter ab. Lucius sah ihr interessiert zu. „Gibt es noch ein gewisses Extra.“ Sie berührte leicht mit ihrem linken Zeigefinger einen der unzähligen Diamanten, die oberhalb ihrer linken Brust auf dem Kleid angebracht waren. „Voila“, sagte Narcissa und Lucius sah zur Seite an ihrem Kleid entlang und musste zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass wo eben noch kein Reißverschluss zu sehen war, einer vorhanden war. Überrascht schaute er kurz zu ihr und sie lächelte ihn frech und verführerisch an. Sein Blick traf den ihren. „So einfach", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, zog er Narcissa eng an sich und küsste sie. Langsam und sanft, dann immer schneller und intensiver. Nach kurzer Zeit fochen ihre Zungen einen Kampf miteinander aus. Lange küssten beide so, bis sie voneinander abließen. Völlig außer Atem und mit dem Verlangen nach mehr. Tief schauten sie sich in die Augen. Lucius küsste ihren Hals entlang, saugte und knapperte an dem empfindlichen Punkt zwischen Hals und Schulter. Es machte Narcissa verrückt und sie drängte sich noch enger an ihn. Sie drückte ihre Weiblichkeit fest an seine Erektion. Ein kurzes aufstöhnen war aus seinem Mund zu hören. „Oh Lucius“, stöhnte Narcissa. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten von ihm. Er hatte seine Hände wieder an dem Kleid. „Mmmh und so einfach", hauchte er an ihrem Hals unter seinen vielen Küssen. „Warum bin ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen?“ Narcissa fühlte sein Grinsen und sie drückte ihn ein wenig von sich weg. „Ich musste mir schließlich was einfallen lassen, mit dem ich dich überraschen kann.“ Sie sah sein Funkeln in den Augen und hatte damit ins Schwarze getroffen. „Ich muss sagen, es ist dir gelungen.“ Ihr Lächeln war Bestätigung genug.

Diesmal war sie es, die ihn küsste. Ihre Finger wanderten über seine Weste, weiter nach unten. Während ihre Zunge seine Zunge zu einem rhythmischen Tanz animierte, langsamer aber leidenschaftlich genug, kreiste ihr rechter Zeigefinger über seine Gürtelschnalle. Diese Schnalle, massiv und schwer. Aus purem Silber und darauf war ein Pferd, mit erhobenen Vorderhufen und ein Reiter mit Umhang und gezogenen Schwert, der darauf saß. Lucius Malfoy mochte solche Dinge. Doch Narcissa war genervt davon. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er es nicht lange genug tragen würde um ihr damit den ganzen Tag zu vermiesen. Der Finger fuhr weiter und streifte nur kurz über die große Beule in seiner Hose. Langsam von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Lucius Reaktion kam sofort. Er stöhnte auf und sein Griff in ihrem Nacken wurde fester.

„Narcissa“, flüsterte er unter ihren Küssen. Man hörte das Klicken von Metall und sie öffnete seinen Gürtel. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und die Küsse heftiger. Als er gerade seine Hand benutzen wollte um ihr das Kleid zu öffnen, drückte sie ihn nach hinten weg. Schnell manövrierte sie ihn durch den Raum, direkt auf ein großes Sofa, drückte ihn heftig auf das Polster. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ sie ihn Platz nehmen. Lucius sah mit großen Augen auf sie und es war unbequem für ihn so zu sitzen. Sein harter Schwanz drückte heftig gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. Er wollte am liebsten…

Narcissa stand genau vor ihm und elegant öffnete sie den Reißverschluss und ihr Kleid rutschte in einer flinken Bewegung nach unten. Sie war komplett nackt und lächelte verführerisch. Lucius konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Was für ein sexy Körper. Er wollte ihren Körper und sie berühren, streicheln, küssen und richtig hart ficken! Schnell griff sie an ihre Frisur und lockerte die Haare. Wie ein Vorhang fielen sie ihr über die Schultern. Ihre langen, vollen und leicht welligen blonden Haare reichten ihr fast bis zum Po. Lucius konnte kaum noch an sich halten und wollte seine Hände in diese Mähne vergraben. Plötzlich setzte sie sich direkt auf seinen Schoß und beide küssten sich heftig. Narcissas Hände zerrten energisch an Lucius‘ Kleidung und sämtliche Knöpfe flogen quer durch das Zimmer. Schwer atmend löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und sah auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Dieser Anblick und sie wollte ihn berühren. Sanft fuhren ihre Hände über seine Brust, über seine Brustwarzen. Ihre Finger streichelten und reizten diese. Als sie ihre Fingernägel einsetzte, war die Zurückhaltung bei Lucius vorbei.

„Du verdammte Hexe", grummelte er und sein Mund war auf ihren Brüsten. Schnell leckte seine Zunge über ihre Nippel. Narcissa stöhnte auf und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hände hielten Lucius‘ Kopf in Position und sie bewegte ihre Hüften auf und ab, vor und zurück. Diese Stimulation entlockte Lucius ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Hände die an ihren Hüften waren, wanderten weiter über ihre Oberschenkel, packten an ihren Hintern und drückten fest zu. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie sich schneller auf seinem Schoß bewegte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. Sein Mund war wieder auf ihrem. Die rechte Hand von Narcissa fingerte an Lucius‘ Hose und befreite endlich seinen Schwanz. Doch öffnete sie nur so weit wie notwendig die Hose. Sie legte ihre Hand um den harten Ständer und fuhr daran auf und ab. Ihr Daumen streifte dabei seine Spitze und Lucius dachte, er würde Sterne sehen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete schwer.

„Holy shit Narcissa“, stöhnte er und sah sie mit halb offenen Augen an. Ihre Hand rieb sanft über die Spitze. „Denk bitte an deine guten Umgangsformen Lucius Malfoy!“ Sie grinste und ihre Hand machte ohne Pause weiter. Wenn sie so weitermachen würde, könnte er sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten und würde bald kommen. Also drehte er den Spieß um und schnell fanden seine Finger das Objekt der Begierde. Sein linker Zeigefinger strich über ihre Pobacken und weiter dazwischen. Er streichelte über ihren Anus und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Du willst anscheinend das Thema wechseln…“ Doch Narcissa konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Lucius steckte seinen Finger in ihren Arsch und bewegte ihn. „Ahhhh fuck…“, stöhnte sie sehr laut auf. „Wie bitte", entgegnete ihr Lucius streng. Narcissa war völlig neben der Spur. „Wie heiße ich“, fragte Lucius arrogant und er wollte seinen Namen hören. „Ahhh fick dich Lucius“, presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Er grinste nur und seine rechte Hand streichelte über ihren Oberschenkel. Zuerst außen, dann innen entlang. Seine Augen verfolgten die Aktion seiner Hand. Als seine Finger an ihrer Clit angekommen waren, schaute er in ihr Gesicht um ihre Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er anfing sie zu streicheln. Langsam streichelte er und Narcissa legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte seinen Namen. Er machte immer weiter und als er seinen ersten Finger in ihre Pussy steckte, stöhnten beide laut auf. „Ahhhh Lucius….du elender Bastard…“ „Mmmmh Narcissa…“, hauchte er ihr entgegen. „Aber das Bastard kannst du hier gerne weglassen!“

Sie nahm seinen Satz zum Anlass, ihre Hand schneller an seinem Schwanz arbeiten zu lassen. Auch packte sie fester zu. Sie spürte das pulsieren. Es ließ Lucius kurz die Luft anhalten. „Narcissa…warte…ich…“ „Ich sehe keinen Grund warum…“ und ihr Becken bewegte sich. Sie ritt auf seiner Hand. „Wenn du so weitermachst, dann…“ „Dann was mein geliebter Lucius?“ Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Dann verspreche ich dir, mein geliebtes Weib, wirst du die nächsten Tage nicht mehr laufen können.“ Seine Stimme, rau, arrogant und gekennzeichnet von seiner Erregung. Es gefiel ihr und machte sie an. Ihre Pussy wurde feuchter und das merkte auch Lucius. Er steckte einen zweiten Finger in sie, winkelte diesen an und drehte ihn. Sein Daumen fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Clit. Narcissa stöhnte und sah ihrem Lucius tief in die Augen. „So sprachlos auf einmal Narcissa?“ Er konnte es nicht unterlassen, sie weiter zu reizen. „Fick dich…Lucius Malfoy!“ Er grinste sie an. „Ich würde dich wirklich gerne ficken", antwortete er ihr. „Aber vorher will ich sehen, ob du auch feucht genug und bereit für mich bist.“ Herausfordernd schaute er auf sie. Doch sie sagte nichts. Lucius steckte einen weiteren Finger in ihre Pussy und die Bewegungen der Finger wurden langsamer. „Lucius…was…“ „Entspann dich Liebes.“

Doch sie entspannte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte die Nase voll von seinen Spielereien. „Pass schön auf Lucius und du wirst dich entspannen müssen.“ Narcissa entfernte ihre Hände von ihm und griff nach seinen Handgelenken, packte sie fest und legte diese über seinen Kopf. „Wie mir scheint, sind wir heute etwas ungeduldig Mrs. Malfoy.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte. „Wenn du nur wüsstest.“ Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Mmmh und wenn ich was wüsste Narcissa?“ Sie hob ihre Hüften an und ihre Pussy streifte leicht über Lucius‘ Schwanz. Beiden stockte kurz der Atem. „Ich will deinen Schwanz Lucius.“ „Wie sehr willst du ihn?“ Die Stimmen, erregt und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Zärtliche Küsse bedeckten bei dem jeweils anderen den Körper. „Viel zu sehr.“

Narcissa schaute kurz an sich herunter, brachte sich in Position und senkte langsam ihr Becken ab. Nur die Spitze seines Schwanz war in ihrer Pussy. Stöhnend schauten sie sich an. „Ohhh Lucius.“ Ihr Griff an seinen Handgelenken wurde fester. „Fuck Narcissa.“ Er wollte schon seine Hüften bewegen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück und beugte sich weit über ihn, dass ihre Brüste genau über seinem Gesicht waren. Er rutschte etwas tiefer. „Was für eine wundervolle Aussicht“, flüsterte er. Sie küsste ihn und knapperte an seiner Unterlippe. „Findest du?“ „Ohhh jaaa“, antwortete er ihr und seine Lippen küssten über ihren Hals bis zu ihren Brüsten. Langsam umkreiste seine Zunge die Nippel. Dieses Tempo machte sie halb wahnsinnig. Abwechselnd verwöhnte er sie und Narcissa drückte ihre langen Fingernägel fest in seine Unterarme. „Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…Lucius“, stöhnte sie und biss sich dabei auf ihre Lippe. Er unterbrach seine Liebkosungen nicht, obwohl er es nur allzu gerne getan hätte. Viel lieber wollte er sie ficken. Ein Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. „Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich damit aufhöre?“ Seine Stimme, leise und er hauchte über ihre Brüste. Sie bekam Gänsehaut und zitterte leicht. „Wenn du jetzt damit aufhörst. Ich schwöre dir…“ Sie musste aufstöhnen, als er ihr leicht in die Nippel biss. „Ts ts ts und so ungeduldig Mrs. Malfoy?“ „Ich werde dir gleich mal zeigen, wer hier ungeduldig ist Mr.“ Lucius grinste und Narcissa sah es, konterte es mit einem wundervollen Augenaufschlag. Das sah er und verstärkte seine Aufmerksamkeit an ihren Brüsten. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hüften und merkte wie Lucius sich mit bewegte. Beide stöhnten leise und Narcissa nahm ihre Hände von seinen Armen und fuhr in seine Haare und krallten sich dort fest. Sanft küsste sie seine Stirn. „Lucius“, hauchte sie. „Lucius, bitte. Schau mich an!“ Er hob seinen Kopf und schluckte. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet.

Immer noch bewegten sich ihre Körper im gleichen, langsamen Rhythmus. Diese Art des Sex war für beide nicht neu. Aber es war immer wieder aufregend. So intensiv und zärtlich zueinander zu sein. Liebe machen, nannten sie es. Seine blauen Augen schauten tief in ihre. Sanft streichelten seine Hände über ihr Gesicht. Er fuhr durch ihr langes Haar. Liebevoll küssten sie sich. Die Zungen neckten leidenschaftlich. Narcissa sank weiter auf seinen Schwanz hinab. Langsam und Stück für Stück. Intensiv schauten sie sich weiter an und der Atem wurde schneller. Sie fühlte seinen schnellen Herzschlag, als ihre Hand auf seiner Brust lag. Als sie seinen Schwanz komplett in sich aufgenommen hatte, blieb Lucius kurz die Luft weg. Einen Moment lang hielten sie inne. Er war überwältigt von ihrer Pussy und genoss ihre Wärme, ihre feuchte und enge Pussy. Es war perfekt für ihn. Sie war perfekt.

„Ahhh…fuck Narcissa“, stöhnte er, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne ab. „Ich will dich Lucius. Ich will deinen Schwanz. Fick mich, bitte!“ Sie stöhnte ihn an und sah auf seine Reaktion. Leicht erhob er seinen Kopf und lächelte. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“ Energisch griff er in ihr Haar und küsste sie doch so gleich ziemlich sanft. Zur gleichen Zeit bewegten sich ihre Hüften und Lucius setzte sofort mit ein. Narcissas Mund war weit geöffnet und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. Seine Hände massierten ihren Rücken, ihre Hüften und ihren Hintern. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet und die langen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich Lucius die Haare zur Seite und streichelte ihre Wange. „Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er und sie erhöhte ein wenig ihr Tempo. „Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Lucius…ahhh…dein Schwanz…so perfekt.“ „Du bist perfekt Narcissa.“

Beide versanken in der Leidenschaft, in der Lust. Sie steuerten langsam auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Beide Körper eng miteinander verschlungen. Ihre Beine hatte Narcissa um ihn gelegt. Seine Hände hielten sich an ihren Hüften. Dieses langsame Tempo und dieser sinnliche Sex, machte beide verrückt. Sie genossen es und trotzdem war es heute irgendwie anders. Doch machten sie sich in dem Moment keine Gedanken darüber. Viele heiße Küsse später erreichten beide gemeinsam den Höhepunkt. Wie eine riesige Welle erfasste es sie und riss sie mit. Schreiend und stöhnend sanken sie in sich zusammen. Außer Atem und stark schwitzend trafen sich ihre Blicke. Lucius lehnte erschöpft aber glücklich seine Stirn an ihre. Als erster versuchte er zu sprechen.

„Narcissa…ich", sagte er leise. Doch sie legte sanft ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Ssssh…Lucius“, und sie küsste über sein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich Narcissa.“ Sein Blick fest auf ihre Augen und heftig küsste sie ihn. Ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, antwortete sie: „Ich liebe dich auch Lucius.“ Beide verbrachten still die nächsten Augenblicke. Stirn an Stirn lehnten ihre Köpfe. Gemeinsam genossen sie das Nachspiel. Sie genossen die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus. Narcissa streichelte mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare. Zärtlich verteilte sie Küsse über sein Gesicht. Lucius hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war sichtlich entspannt. Seine Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und auch sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihren Rücken. Er drehte die Strähnen ihrer Haare zu kleinen Locken. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ob sich die Haare dieser Miss Watkins genauso anfühlten? Seine Gedanken drifteten ab und in eine Richtung, die für ihn sehr angenehm war. Es war nicht seine Frau die auf seinem Schoß saß, sondern die sexy Mechanikerin. Sein Schwanz war der selben Meinung. Er begann wieder hart zu werden. Die warme und feuchte Pussy, diesmal von Cathy, die so eng um seinen Schwanz war, ließ ihn erregt aufstöhnen. Seine Hände packten an Narcissas Hintern und seine Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Er wollte sie. Doch nicht Narcissa, sondern Cathy. Er wollte sie besitzen, sie und ihren schönen, jungen Körper. Der Film der in seinem Kopf ablief war sehr erregend und er konnte nur froh sein, dass Narcissa nicht die Fähigkeit besaß in seine Gedanken zu schauen. Eigentlich müsste er sich verfluchen. Für diese Dreistigkeit. Wie konnte es sein, dass er in diesem Moment an Cathy Watkins dachte und nicht an seine Frau?

„Komm schon. Reit mich!“ Seine Stimme, rau und erregt. Er bewegte seine Hüften und stieß mit seinem mittlerweile harten Schwanz in ihre Pussy. Es ließ Narcissa aufstöhnen und sie verdrehte vor lauter Lust die Augen. Energisch waren seine Bewegungen und er schlang seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Eng drückte er sie an sich. „Reit mit deiner feuchten Pussy meinen harten Schwanz!“ Seine Worte presste er hervor und energisch saugte sein Mund an ihrem Hals. „Du bist einfach unersättlich Lucius“, antwortete Narcissa und sie schaute ihn an. Seine blauen Augen, voller Lust und Erregung gekennzeichnet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er in diesem Moment nicht sie wollte, sondern eine andere. Doch sie tat ihm den Gefallen und ritt ihn.

Dieser Sex war identisch mit dem, wie beide es immer trieben. Hart, schnell und hemmungslos. Beide fickten als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Nackte verschwitzte Haut traf aufeinander. Das laute Stöhnen. Schmutzige Worte wurden geflüstert. Lucius‘ Eier klatschten gegen Narcissas Arsch. Beide rammelten wie die Hasen und Lucius erhöhte immer wieder das Tempo. Er wollte ihre Pussy besitzen und er wollte das sie nicht vergisst, wer sie hier so hart fickte. Wem Narcissa gehörte. Sie gehörte ihm, Lucius Malfoy und nur ihm allein! Das Sofa unter ihnen knackte und man konnte nur hoffen, dass es den heftigen Bewegungen der beiden standhielt. Lucius konnte nicht mehr aufhören und er wollte es auch nicht. Als Narcissa heftig auf seinem Schwanz kam, stoppte er noch lange nicht. Wie von Sinnen hämmerte sein Schwanz ihre Pussy. Narcissa lag erschöpft in seinen Armen und ließ ihn machen. Lange dauerte es nicht und Lucius kam in ihr. Er stöhnte immer lauter und sein Atem war unregelmäßig und kurz. Mit einem animalischen Schrei ergoss er sich in ihr. Sein Schwanz spritzte ab. Wieder und immer wieder. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Die Minuten vergingen und beide atmeten schwer. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Es war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Während Narcissa und Lucius Sex hatten, bastelte Cathy ohne Pause an dem Rolls Royce. Sie hatte nach einigen Minuten schnell den Fehler gefunden. Es war keine große Sache. Doch konnte sie den Fehler nicht vor Ort beheben. Ein Ersatzteil musste bestellt werden. Das jedoch schwierig werden könnte bei diesem älteren Fahrzeug Modell. Zufrieden wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und wollte nun ihr Ergebnis Lucius Malfoy präsentieren. Ohne weiter zu überlegen ging sie in die Villa hinein und hoffte darauf diesen Butler zu finden. Als sie in der Eingangshalle stand und wartete, hörte sie laute und merkwürdige Geräusche. Es klang als ob jemand…es war eindeutig Stöhnen und ihr wurde sofort klar, dass da jemand definitiv Spaß hatte. Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich schon zum gehen abwenden, als James vor ihr erschien. Cathy erzählte ihm kurz um was es ging und sie sollte draußen bei dem Wagen warten. Ohne nachzufragen tat sie es. Sie setzte sich in das Service Mobil und füllte die Unterlagen aus. Das Radio was nebenbei lief, lullte sie mit angenehmer Musik ein. So verging die Zeit und ohne es zu wollen, waren ihre Gedanken wieder einmal bei ihrem attraktiven Auftraggeber. Ob es wohl sein Stöhnen war, was sie eben gehört hatte? Ob er wohl eben seine Frau in einem dieser Räume gefickt hätte? Leicht seufzte sie auf und schrieb die letzten Worte auf den Zettel. Sie packte den Kuli weg und legte die Unterlagen auf das Armaturenbrett. Etwas unruhig wartete sie darauf ihr Ergebnis Mr. Malfoy zu erzählen.

Narcissa und Lucius genossen die letzten Momente voller Zufriedenheit. Doch es sollte nicht lange dauern und sie würden schnell auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. Ein lautes Klopfen ertönte an der Zimmertür. „Ich bitte Sie vielmals um Verzeihung mein Lord Malfoy.“ Es war James auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Narcissa verdrehte genervt die Augen und stieg von Lucius Schoß. Er war von ihrer zu schnellen Reaktion nicht begeistert. „Warte doch Narcissa“, antwortete er und sie hob ihr Kleid auf, zog es sich wieder an. James rief wieder und Lucius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Narcissa zog den Fummel über ihre Brust. „Worauf soll ich den deiner Meinung nach warten Lucius und so bald dein Butler ruft, bin ich Luft für dich!“ Ihre Hände arbeiteten an dem Reißverschluss. Lucius zog sich seine Hose hoch. Er stand vom Sofa auf und schloss sich den Gürtel. Auch wollte er ihr netterweise bei dem Kleid helfen. Doch energisch drehte sie sich weg von ihm. „Lass mich!“ „Narcissa!“ Verärgert sah sie ihn an. „Was Lucius? Das ich dafür Verständnis haben soll? Dafür das du…“ Sie unterbrach ihren Satz und ihre Augen voller Emotionen starrten ihn an. Lucius stand direkt vor ihr und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Man sah seinen Oberkörper und war gezeichnet von der hingebungsvollen Zuwendung von Narcissa. Rote Striemen zogen sich quer über seine Brust und ein dunkler, blutunterlaufender Fleck war an seinem Hals. Sie biss ihm dort hinein, als sie eben hart kam. Voller Ekstase markierte sie ihn. Lucius machte es diesmal nicht bei ihr. Vielleicht reagierte sie deshalb so gereizt oder aber sie ahnte, dass er bei dem Sex nicht bei der Sache war. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kleid. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir", fragte Lucius. „Was mit mir los ist", giftete sie zurück. Beide sahen sich gereizt an. „Mein Lord Malfoy und bitte nur einen kurzen Moment, Sir", sprach James. „Verdammt nochmal“, rief Lucius laut. Er war verärgert und man sah ihm deutlich seine Wut an. Wie konnte es sein Butler wagen, ihn Lucius Malfoy bei dieser wichtigen Sache zu stören? Es war unerhört und er würde James wohl dafür bestrafen müssen. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich Lucius Malfoy!“ „Lass es einfach Narcissa!“ „Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch!“ „Halt deinen verdammten Mund und benutzte diesen für Dinge die du wirklich gut kannst!“ Er grinste sie an und hob arrogant sein Kopf ein wenig nach oben. „Oder setzt dich gleich wieder auf meinen Schoß. Im reiten warst du immer die Beste.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen und seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. „Das könnte dir so gefallen. Aber ich werde dir mal was sagen. So unglaublich bist du nun auch wieder nicht und der Sex mit dir erst recht nicht.“ „Das meine Liebe, fällt mir nur sehr schwer zu glauben. Wie du eben zitternd und schreiend in meinen Armen lagst.“ Narcissa rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte einfach nur Lust", antwortete sie ihm gelangweilt. „Wahrscheinlich konnte dich dein italienischer Lover nicht mal annähernd befriedigen.“

Lucius war mittlerweile an der Bar, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes befand. Er goss sich Whisky in ein Glas und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. Dieses Gespräch hier, könnte noch ziemlich interessant werden und länger dauern. „Dieser feurige Italiener machte einen fantastischen Job.“ Sie grinste arrogant und zum Glück konnte es Lucius nicht sehen, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Ein Schweigen entstand und die Atmosphäre war wie immer. Man könnte meinen, die Temperatur in dem Raum hatte sich die letzten Minuten um mindestens 10 Grad abgekühlt. Es war eine eisige Stimmung. „Das ist doch wirklich ein fabelhafter Start in die Woche. Findest du nicht auch Lucius?“ Narcissa sprach mit einer gewissen Langeweile und Desinteresse. „Ja wirklich fabelhaft“, grummelte Lucius. Dieser Montag, es hätte nicht besser starten können. Am liebsten hätte er sich ganz weit weg an das andere Ende der Welt appariert. „Was ist das eigentlich, was sich dort bei der Garage abspielt?“ Narcissa musste es mitbekommen haben, wie diese Cathy an dem Rolls Royce schraubte. Sie sah es durch die vielen Fenster als sie eben in der Eingangshalle erschien. Lucius drehte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich mit seinem linken Arm entspannt an einen Sessel. Sein Blick war in das Glas gerichtet, was er in der rechten Hand hielt. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ Er blieb völlig unbeeindruckt und seine Augen trafen die ihren. Diese Augen wirkten kühl und ohne Emotionen. Er hatte die perfekte Maske auf seinem Gesicht. Doch sie ging ihn genervt und gereizt an. „Denkst du wirklich Lucius, ich merke nicht was hier läuft?“ Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sendete ihm giftige Blicke. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich zu so etwas hinreißen lässt. Aber da draußen…“, und sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger in Richtung der Fenster. „Dieses Ding dort. Dieser Abschaum von Muggel.“ Ihre Worte, abwertend und voller Hass. Sie meinte eindeutig Cathy und Lucius ging es jetzt definitiv zu weit. Er kannte seine Frau und er kannte auch nur zu gut ihre eifersüchtige Art. Doch die Art und Weise wie sie über Miss Watkins urteilte, ging ihm eindeutig viel zu weit. Er musste es unterbinden. Denn er mochte dieses junge Muggel Ding und vielleicht sogar zu sehr, als ihm eigentlich lieb war. „Hüte deine Zunge Narcissa Malfoy und überlege dir genau was du sagst. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig mit solchen Äußerungen.“ „Du willst mir meinen Mund verbieten? Du wirst es dir nicht wagen Lucius Malfoy!“ „Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig Liebes?“ Sein verwegenes Grinsen und die Art wie er seine Worte sagte, ließen sie wütend aufatmen. „Eifersüchtig? Auf dieses Ding dort?“ „Dieses Ding, wie du es so schön beschrieben hast, ist ein Mitarbeiter von Sean Rogers. Besonders freundlich und unglaublich talentiert.“ Er hob dazu die linke Augenbraue. „Ah und ich verstehe. Zuerst repariert sie deinen Wagen und was wird sie wohl dann machen? Dir ein wenig helfen, mit ihren talentierten Händen?“ Sie machte eine Geste mit ihrer Faust, die beide verstanden. Seine Augen funkelten und leuchteten wie zwei wunderschöne Aquamarine. „Du hast wirklich eine äußerst bildliche Vorstellung dieser Dinge. Aber warum sollte ich warten bis sie mit der Reparatur fertig ist? Ich könnte sie mir doch gleich nehmen und sie wie ein Hure auf dem Rücksitz meines Rolls ficken.“ „Du würdest da nie einen Unterschied machen und dieses Ding dort, ist wirklich nicht besser als deine billigen Huren von Westminster.“ Sie sah ihn kalt an. Ihre Worte ließen ihn lächeln und er schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. „Wie du sicher weißt meine liebe Narcissa, lege ich sehr viel Wert auf Qualität und meine Ansprüche sind ziemlich hoch. Also auch mein Anspruch was die Frauen angeht und eins müsstest du glaube ich doch wissen. Meine Huren sind alles, nur sind sie ganz bestimmt nicht, billig.“

Die Stimmung war aufgeladen und die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe wurden persönlicher. „Warum bist du nicht noch länger in Mailand geblieben. Bei deinem so tollen Designer und hast dich ficken lassen?“ Lucius sah abfällig auf sie und ihr Kleid. Er hätte es am liebsten in ein Stück Müll verwandelt und das was ihm eben noch gefallen hatte, widerte ihn nur noch an. „Du glaubst nicht wie gerne ich es getan hätte.“ „Ich halte dich bestimmt nicht auf.“ „Natürlich Lucius und ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen warum. Damit du alleine mit dieser Muggel Schlampe sein kannst. Du und dieses Ding, wie du sie hier hemmungslos fickst. Hier in unserem Haus. Wahrscheinlich sogar in unserem Bett.“ „Was wäre daran so schlimm?“ „Du bist dir wirklich für nichts zu schade.“ „Diese Worte aus deinem Mund Narcissa.“ Er war genervt und zeigte das deutlich. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und seine Augen starrten sie eiskalt an. „Was Lucius? Sag es doch einfach. Sag das du mich loswerden willst!“ „Ich wundere mich nur warum du immer noch hier vor mir stehst.“ „Du bist so ein absolutes Arschloch!“ „Danke für das Kompliment Narcissa. Aber du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun.“ Er trat näher an sie heran und sie wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Ich warne dich Lucius Malfoy!“ „Du warnst mich Narcissa Black Malfoy?“ Er sah triumphierend auf sie harab. „Wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst!“ „Ich werde die Gefahr eingehen.“ „Du weißt nicht worauf du dich einlässt.“ „Leider kam mir diese Erleuchtung erst einige Jahre später. Nach unserer Hochzeit.“ „Meine Mutter hatte so recht mit ihren Worten damals und warnte mich. Ich war zu jung und naiv um ihr zu glauben.“ „Warum hälst du nicht einfach deinen verlogenen Mund und verschwindest!“ „Du kotzt mich an und du bist ein elendes, versoffendes…“ „Was", brüllte er sie an und warf mit voller Wucht das leere Glas gegen die Wand hinter ihr. „Fick dich Lucius Malfoy!“ „Halt. Deinen. Mund!“ Beide schrien sich an und Narcissa verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Mit großen Augen starrten sie aufeinander. „Du wagst es dir, deine Hand gegen mich zu erheben!“

Lucius brüllte und war nicht mehr er selbst. Er vergaß sich völlig und rastete aus. Schnell packte er energisch an Narcissas Arm, verdrehte diesen und zerrte sie zu sich heran. „Du dreckige, miese Schlampe!“ Sie hatte keine Chance als Lucius mit seiner rechten Hand ausholte und ihr mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Hart und sehr schmerzhaft knallte es auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte. Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer. Er ließ von ihr ab und stieß sie heftig zu Boden. Geschockt und mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie kauerte vor ihm und hielt die Hand an ihr Gesicht. Lucius atmete schwer und er stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Er hatte sich vollkommen vergessen. Seine Hände neben seinem Körper waren zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammen gezogen. Seine Lippen hart zu einer dünnen Linie aufeinander gepresst. Er war wütend, aufgebracht und wollte am liebsten seine ganz Wut an Narcissa auslassen. Sein Körper war in völliger Aufruhr. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Doch er war auch erschrocken über sich selbst. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er die Hand gegen eine Frau erhoben. Noch nie hatte er seine Frau oder seinen Sohn geschlagen. Er wollte nie so werden wie sein Vater. Dieser Mann, der damals seinen Sohn Lucius täglich mit Worten und Schlägen gequält hatte. Lucius sah auf Narcissa herab, wie sie vor ihm kniete und er sah auf den roten Abdruck auf ihrer Wange. Er wollte es nicht und spürte das Mitgefühl was in ihm aufstieg. Die Wut wich der Besorgtheit und er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Auch hatte er keine Erklärung für seine heftigen Gefühlsausbrüche.

Langsam streckte er die Hand nach Narcissa aus. Doch sie wich ihm zurück und stand schnell auf. „Ich hasse dich Lucius Malfoy! Ich hasse dich“, schrie sie ihn an. Sie war zutiefst verletzt und erschrocken über diese Reaktion ihres Mannes. Doch war sie auch wütend. Die ganze Situation hier geriet völlig außer Kontrolle. „Narcissa bitte. Ich…ich…“, sprach Lucius mit leiser und heißer Stimme. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen und was war nur los mit ihm? Er, ein stolzer und arroganter Malfoy wollte sich entschuldigen? Das konnte nicht sein und er würde sich niemals bei jemanden für eine Sache entschuldigen. „Ich werde dich verlassen Lucius!“ Narcissa sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an und es war ihr voller ernst. Er trat näher an sie heran. Doch sie wich ihm aus und wollte sich von ihm wegdrehen und in Richtung Tür gehen, als er ihren Arm zu fassen bekam. „Narcissa und so warte doch!“ Energisch wollte sie sich von ihm los zerren. Doch er ließ nicht locker und fasste fester an ihren Arm und drückte sie eng an sich. „Lass mich los", schrie sie. „Nein, verdammt nochmal! Du bleibst hier!“ „Lucius!“ „Narcissa und so höre mir doch zu. Es tut mir leid. Bitte. Ich…ich…“ „Fick dich und behalte dein Scheiß für dich. Ich will es nicht hören. Verstanden? Ich will es nicht!“ Sie zerrte sich von seinem Arm los und stürmte zur Tür. Lucius war direkt hinter ihr. Als Narcissa die Tür öffnete, stand James davor und überrascht trat er einige Schritte zurück. Narcissa wollte aus dem Raum hinaus, doch Lucius packte sie wieder am Arm. „Nimm deine Hände weg!“ „Nein und das werde ich nicht.“ Der Ärger und Hass war ihnen beiden anzusehen. Seine Hand packte fester zu. „Du verdammter…“ „Wir werden diese Sache klären. Hier und jetzt!“ Sie drehte sich um und knallte ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange. Diesmal gefühlt heftiger als zuvor. „Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du diese Aktion bitter bereuen wirst.“ „Leck mich Lucius Malfoy und geh zu deiner Schlampe!“ Bei diesem Satz zerrte sie sich von ihm los und lief durch die Eingangshalle. Das Klacken ihrer Schuhe, deutlich zu hören auf dem Marmorfußboden. Sie schnippte mit den Finger ihrer rechten Hand und mit einem *Plopp* erschien Dobby, der Hauself. „Ich erwarte dich in meinem Zimmer. Bereite alles vor. Ich werde ausziehen!“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf und verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie er aufgetaucht war. Lucius hörte diese Worte. Laut und deutlich.

„Lord Malfoy!“ James räusperte sich. Lucius hatte ihn überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Doch der Butler musste alles gehört und gesehen haben. Schwer atmend stand Lucius da, die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Sein Blick, dunkel und kalt. Die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen. Er war wütend. Es war so typisch. Eben waren er und Narcissa im Moment der Ekstase gefangen und keine 5 Minuten später wären sie sich gegenseitig fast an den Hals gesprungen. Wegen einer Kleinigkeit und beide rasteten komplett aus. Es war die letzten Monate immer so gewesen. Doch noch nie hatten beide so die Fassung verloren und sind sich so angegangen. Noch nie waren sie handgreiflich geworden. Lucius hatte noch nie die Hand erhoben und wollte sich deswegen unbedingt bei Narcissa entschuldigen. Er konnte das so nicht ungeklärt lassen. Er musste sich einfach entschuldigen. Es verpasste seinem Herz einen Stich als Narcissa ihre Drohung wahrmachte und deutlich mit Dobby sprach. Er könnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so und nicht unter solchen Umständen. Überhaupt war es gegen jede Regel, dass sie ihn so stehen ließ und ihn sprichwörtlich wie den letzten Versager behandelte. Es kratzte an seinem Stolz. Er sah ihr hinterher und wie sie eilig die Treppe rauf verschwand. Lucius wollte ihr nach und musste es klären, bevor es vielleicht schon zu spät war.

James, der in seiner ganzen Art und Weise ein englischer Butler war, sah Malfoy an. „Mein Lord Malfoy und es geht um Miss Watkins.“ Lucius schaute zu James. „Was gibt es für Probleme“, antwortete er ein wenig gelangweilt. „Sir, die Miss meinte, die Reparatur Ihre Rolls Royce würde wohl länger dauern.“ „Was soll das heißen?“ „Sie sagte, dass sie ein Ersatzteil bestellen müsste. Deshalb sucht sie das Gespräch mit Ihnen Sir.“ Lucius atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit seiner linken Hand über das Gesicht. „In Ordnung James und richten Sie der Miss aus, dass sie draußen im Garten warten soll.“ Lucius nahm ein wenig Haltung an und James stand mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt da und wartete auf die nächsten Anweisungen. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas was Sie mir berichten müssen?“ „Professor Snape wünscht Sie ebenfalls zu sprechen Sir.“ Leicht kniff Lucius die Augen zusammen. „Hat er gesagt was er wollte?“ „Nein Sir. Er meinte nur, wenn Sie die Sache mit Mrs. Malfoy geklärt hätten, würde er gerne mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Lucius was mit "die Sache" gemeint war. Doch war es zu offensichtlich. Er meinte damit den „Willkommen Sex" von Lucius und Narcissa. „Ich verstehe", sagte Lucius und drehte sich von James weg. „Gehen Sie zum Professor und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ihn um etwas Geduld bitten möchte. Ich muss vorher noch ganz dringend eine andere Sache klären.“ Er sagte es James als er schon den Flur entlang ging und so seinen Butler einfach stehen ließ.

Während Lucius sich auf den Weg zur Treppe und in Richtung Narcissas Zimmer begab, stand James immer noch da und sah Lord Malfoy nach. Leicht schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und ging durch zwei geöffnete Glastüren, über die Terrasse weiter in den Garten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Severus Snape gefunden. Dieser stand ein wenig in Gedanken vor einer Vielzahl von Rosenbüschen. Die eine Hand von ihm streifte dabei sanft über die roten Blüten. *Welche Schönheit sah ich in dir, überbrachte diese Blume, zeigte so meine wahre Liebe. Wenn diese Blume sprechen könnte, was würde sie wohl sagen? Auch wenn all diese schönen Dinge vergänglich sein mögen, Du bist es nicht, meine Liebe. So wächst sie jeden Tag immer mehr, die Liebe zu dir.* Severus lächelte, als er an dieses Gedicht dachte. Lucius hatte es damals für Narcissa geschrieben. Es war ein schönes Gedicht und man konnte erahnen, wie sehr Lucius sein Herz an die hübsche junge Black verlor. Doch Severus dachte dabei nicht nur an die Malfoys. Eine andere Person hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eine Schülerin in Hogwarts. Sie war eine energische, kämpferische und tapfere Gryffindor. Ihr Name: Hermione Granger und war wie Draco im letzten Jahr von Hogwarts. Vergeblich versuchte er seine Gefühle für diese junge Frau zu unterdrücken, doch es war vergebens. Heimlich trafen sich beide in Snapes Gemächer, nach Unterrichtsschluss und ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Heißer und leidenschaftlicher Sex war das Ergebnis. Diese Treffen gingen nun schon so eine ganze Weile und es war ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan. Ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Den beide wussten, dass es nicht sein sollte, was beide da trieben. Doch Gefühle konnte man nur schwer unterdrücken. Ihre Liebe zueinander war verboten und gefährlich.

„Professor Snape und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Aber Lord Malfoy lässt sich höflichst um Verzeihung bitten. Er muss noch eine Sache klären und wird dann später bei Ihnen sein.“ James räusperte sich und Severus gab ihm einen kurzen Blick. Er nickte mit dem Kopf. Snape wusste genau wie Lucius war und ahnte, dass er ihn wohl absichtlich warten ließ. Die Belange von Narcissa gingen schließlich vor und es ging etwas vor in der Malfoy Villa. Vor einigen Minuten hörte er ein deutliches, lautes Knallen einer Tür und die Stimme einer Frau. Es war Narcissa, die wütend in ihrem Zimmer tobte. Wahrscheinlich lief das Wiedersehen von Ehepaar Malfoy nicht wie geplant oder es war genauso wie geplant. Nur zu gut kannte er die beiden dominanten Persönlichkeiten. Beide waren sehr besitzergreifend. „In Ordnung James.“ Die Augen von Severus schweiften noch einmal über die Rosen. „Professor, Sir. Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch? Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?“ „Nein und vielen Dank James.“ Severus beugte seinen Kopf zu den Rosen herunter und roch an den duftenden Blüten. Er schloss die Augen und sog diesen wunderbaren, herrlichen Duft in sich auf. Leise seufzte er auf. James wandte sich zum gehen ab als Severus zu ihm sprach. „Diesen aromatischen Tee und dieses köstliche Gebäck.“ James nickte mit dem Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht. „Sehr gerne Sir.“ „Vielen Dank, James.“ Der Butler ging zurück ins Haus und Severus sah ihm nach. Seine schwarzen Augen, die wie Onyx im Sonnenlicht funkelten und er kehrte zurück in seine Gedankenwelt. Er dachte an die schönen Rosen und dabei an seine Schülerin Hermione. Auch dachte er an die Geschehnisse von dem Vormittag. Diese Miss Watkins und Ihre Wirkung auf Lucius Malfoy. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie die Blicke der beiden sich trafen. Das Grinsen was Lucius hatte, war herausfordernd und selbstsicher. Die junge Miss fühlte sich offensichtlich mehr als wohl in der Gegenwart von Malfoy. Snape registrierte genau ihr Verhalten. Wahrscheinlich würde Miss Watkins nicht nur Hand an den Rolls Royce anlegen, da war er sicher. Ob Lucius wohl das Risiko eingehen würde und sich seiner Lust und dem Verlangen hingibt und Miss Watkins in seinem Arbeitszimmer verführt? Er kannte seinen Freund und Lucius könnte, ob er nun wollte oder nicht, dieser verlockenden Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Severus lachte und war voller Vorfreude auf den restlichen Verlauf des Tages.


	6. Die Entschuldigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius erscheint in Narcissas Zimmer. Er will sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten entschuldigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Noch ein weiteres Kapitel und es wird interessant werden. Um was es genau geht und was passieren wird? Mmmmh...hier wird nichts verraten. Nur soviel: Lucius Malfoy will sich bei Narcissa entschuldigen. Wie wird er dies wohl anstellen?

Lucius rannte die Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Wütend lief er den Flur entlang und direkt zu Narcissas Zimmer. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür. Mit Ärger im Gesicht sah er auf seine Frau, die neben dem Bett stand. Viele gepackte Koffer standen verteilt im Raum. Narcissa schien ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Sie war wirklich dabei zu packen. Dobby stand neben ihr und als er Lucius sah, senkte er seinen Kopf. „Master Malfoy!“ Doch Lucius war in Rage und brüllte ihn nur an. „Raus!“ Dobby senkte den Kopf und verschwand mit einem *Plopp*. Als der Hauself verschwunden war, knallte Lucius mit einer Handbewegung die Tür hinter sich zu. Laut fiel diese ins Schloss. Er blieb davor stehen. Die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und die Lippen hart aufeinander gepresst. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Die Augen von ihm waren auf Narcissa fixiert.

Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm umgedreht. Ihre Augen sahen ihn kühl und finster an. „Was verdammt nochmal willst du hier, Lucius Malfoy?“ Sie schrie ihn an und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Worte von ihr sorgten dafür, dass seine Laune sich immer mehr verschlechterte. „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort zuhören. Dies hier ist immer noch mein Haus und du bist immer noch meine Frau.“ Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm um. Narcissa hatte kein Interesse an seinem so langweiligen Gerede. Diese Geste von ihr reichte bei Lucius aus, dass er laut die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ. Wenn das so weitergehen würde…er müsste dringend seine Taktik ändern. Er wollte sich doch bei ihr für sein verdammtes Verhalten entschuldigen und er hätte da schon eine Idee wie es funktionieren könnte. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und da war es wieder, sein Grinsen. Dieses typische Malfoy Grinsen.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Seine Augen waren dabei auf ihrem hübschen Rücken und sein Blick wanderte tiefer. Über ihren schönen Hintern. Was für ein Arsch! Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt, mit dem Gesicht auf das Bett gedrückt und sie hart von hinten genommen. Doch so sehr er es auch wollte, er musste Narcissa erst einmal ein wenig besänftigen. „Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Lust auf dein nerviges Geschwätz!“ Sie wühlte in ihrem Koffer. „Außerdem bin ich beschäftigt, wie du selber sehen kannst.“ Lucius war ihr mittlerweile so nah, dass sie sein Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. „Ah und sehr interessant“, hauchte er in ihr linkes Ohr. „Was du so alles brauchst für Italien.“ Seine linke Hand streichelte über ihre. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen und war offensichtlich überrascht von seiner Nähe. Ein feines Stück Stoff erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es hing an seinem Zeigefinger und er brachte es auf Augenhöhe von Narcissa. Dabei zog er fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. „Das brauche ich nicht für Italien. Ich habe es mir in Mailand gekauft und wenn es dich auch noch interessieren sollte, ich wollte dich damit heute Abend überraschen.“ Sie zog es aus seiner Hand und stopfte es zurück in den Koffer. Ein kurzes Aufseufzen kam aus seinem Mund. „Wie aufmerksam von dir Mrs. Malfoy. Aber warum denn bis heute Abend warten?“

Seine Stimme war jetzt rau und verführerisch. Seine Lippen küssten sanft an ihrem Hals entlang. Während seine linke Hand über ihren Oberschenkel wanderte, strich seine andere Hand über ihre Brüste. Ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht, aber ein leiser Seufzer kam aus ihrem Mund. „Lucius“, flüsterte sie. „Mmmmh", antwortete er ihr zurück. Er war doch viel zu sehr mit ihrem Hals beschäftigt. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und stieß ihn zurück. Lucius amüsiert von dieser Aktion, grinste nur. „Wenn du glaubst, du könntest hier einfach so in mein Zimmer hinein marschieren und mich vögeln…“ Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper. „Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Aber daraus wird nichts.“ Ihr Blick dazu sagte alles. Arrogant hob sie ihren Kopf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm um. Was für eine Abfuhr! Lucius kannte ganz genau dieses Spiel was sie mit ihm spielte. Langsam näherte er sich ihr.

„Eigentlich bin ich zu dir gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen Narcissa und dann könnten wir auch das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden, findest du nicht auch? Es wäre auch wirklich zu schade, wenn ich dich so unbefriedigt nach Italien zurückkehre lasse. Ich werde dir einen richtigen Fick verpassen, der dich noch die nächsten Tage daran erinnern wird, wenn du weder sitzen noch laufen kannst. Ich werde deine Pussy wieder und immer wieder ficken. Ich werde dich mit meiner Zunge solange lecken, bis du mich anflehen wirst, ich sollte damit aufhören. Nachdem ich deine Pussy geleckt und gefingert habe, werde ich mit meiner Zunge über deine harten Nippel kreisen. Mein Mund und meine Lippen werden an diesen harten Dingern saugen. Dann werde ich meinen harten und langen Schwanz zwischen deine großen Titten packen und werde diese ficken. Du wirst sie mit deinen Händen halten und deinen Mund öffnen. Während ich dir einen grandiosen Tittenfick verpasse, bläst du mir einen. Du wirst es mir so machen, wie ich es am liebsten habe. Ich werde auf dein Gesicht und auf deine Titten spritzen. Verteile meinen Samen überall auf deinem Körper. Danach werde ich meinen harten Schwanz so tief in deinen Arsch stecken und mich mit langsamen und tiefen Stößen in dir bewegen, dass du mich anbetteln wirst, damit nicht aufzuhören. Du wirst auf meinem Schoß sitzen, mit deinem Gesicht zur Wand. Meine Hände werden an deinen Haaren ziehen und was ganz langsam beginnt, wird immer schneller und heftiger werden. Ich werde dich wie eine Hure ficken und du wirst so laut wie eine Hure stöhnen. Du wirst so laut schreien, dass man dich durch das ganze Haus hören wird und es wird nur ein Wort sein, was deine Lippen verlässt. Mein Name und du wirst ihn schreien. Wieder und immer wieder!“

Er legte eine Pause ein und seine Lippen fuhren sanft an ihrem Ohr entlang. Seine Zunge leckte in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Narcissa hatte längst die Augen geschlossen und Lucius ahnte, dass sie erregt war. Er sah es deutlich wie schnell sich ihre Brüste im Takt ihrer Atemfrequenz bewegten. Sie war absolut erregt durch seine Worte und seine Berührungen. Die Nässe die sich zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete. Es war kaum noch zum aushalten. Trotzdem wollte sie ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lassen. Sie wollte ihm nicht so schnell den Erfolg gönnen. „Wir könnten auch da weitermachen meine Liebe, an dem Punkt wo wir eben gerade aufgehört haben. Unser geistreiches Gespräch und meine überfällige Entschuldigung.“ Energisch bearbeiteten seine Lippen ihren Hals. Narcissa musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. „Aber so wie ich das sehe, meine wunderschöne und sexy Narcissa, bist du zu sehr beschäftigt.“

Lucius löste sich von ihr und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Es fühlte sich für sie wie eine eiskalte Dusche an, als Narcissa nicht mehr seine Präsenz spürte. Er war bereits an der Tür angekommen, als blitzschnell etwas auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Geistensgewärtig und reflexartig drehte er sich um und fing es ab. Es war eine Vase, die Narcissa nach Lucius geworfen hatte. Ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter. Er sah auf das Teil, hob die Augenbraue und grinste. „Was wohl deine Mutter dazu sagen würde, wenn du ihre teure, wertvolle Vase nach mir wirfst?“ Behutsam stellte er es auf eine Kommode, die rechts neben ihm stand ab. Sein Blick war wieder auf Narcissa gerichtet. Lässig lehnte er sich an eine Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab. Herausfordernd lächelte er sie an. Narcissa konterte seinen Blick mit ihren funkelten Augen. Wie zwei Raubtiere, die fest auf das Ziel fixiert waren, vertieften beide den Augenkontakt. Das Kleid was sie trug, war ihr bereits etwas seitlich nach unten gerutscht. So konnte Lucius einen wunderbaren Einblick auf ihre Brüste erhaschen und auf ihre Nippel, die hart gegen den Stoff drückten. Dies reichte bei ihm aus, dass er seinen Mund öffnete und die Farbe seiner Augen wieder in ein azurblau wechselte. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Es erregte ihn, so wie seine Frau vor ihm stand und sein Schwanz gab ihm auch gleich die Bestätigung dafür. Hart drückte er gegen den Stoff seiner Hose.

Narcissa immer noch sichtlich erregt und schnell antwortete sie ihm. „Meine Mutter. Meine Mutter Lucius Malfoy.“ Doch weiter sagte sie nichts mehr und war gefangen in seinem Erscheinungsbild. So wie er dort stand, lässig an die Wand gelehnt. Sein smartes Lächeln, seine Augen, die wieder diese wunderschöne Farbe hatte. Sein immer noch offenes Hemd, war er nicht mehr zuknöpfen konnte, weil sämtliche Knöpfe fehlten. Die deutlich sichtbare Beule in seiner Hose. Wo sie genau wusste, dass er wieder hart war. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild und sein unverschämt gutes Aussehen, ließen bei ihr alles durchbrennen.

Als hätte jemand bei beiden einen Schalter umgelegt, stürmten sie aufeinander zu. Lucius stieß sich heftig von der Wand ab und Narcissa lief zu ihm. Beide trafen sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Schnell waren die Lippen auf den jeweils anderen. Stürmisch und leidenschaftlich küssten sie. Heftig pressten sich die Münder aufeinander und sie bekamen schon bald kaum noch Luft. Fest waren die Arme miteinander verschlungen. Während der intensiven Küsse, zerrte Narcissa an Lucius' Gehrock. Mit etwas Hilfe von ihm bekam sie das Teil ausgezogen. Weiter machte sie mit seiner Weste und seinem Hemd. Er musste grinsen, da seine Frau wie von Sinnen seine Kleidung zerstörte. Sie zerriss alles in Fetzen und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Sein nackter Oberkörper war eine Einladung für ihre Hände. Schnell wanderten diese über seinen Rücken, über seine Brust und wieder zurück. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seine Schultern und er zog sie noch enger an sich. Er drückte seine Erektion in ihren Bauch. Beide stöhnten auf unter den Küssen. Für einen kurzen Moment trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Völlig außer Atem holten sie Luft. Man konnte deutlich die Lust aus den Augen ablesen. Einen Hunger, den es zu stillen galt.

Lucius‘ Hände wanderten langsam über Narcissas Rücken. Eine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Nacken. Die andere Hand von ihm streichelte über ihren Rücken, weiter zu ihrem Hintern. Während dieser Aktion, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippe, denn seine Hand packte ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Ihr nackter Hals war perfekt präsentiert für seine hungrigen Lippen. Dort wo auch immer sein Mund auf ihre nackte Haut traf, hinterließ er eine Spur aus Feuer. Immer im Wechsel von langsamen und schnellen Küssen brachte er sie weiter auf den Gipfel der Ekstase. Seine Zunge machte kreisende Bewegungen und sanft setzte er seine Zähne ein. Er biss ihr leicht in den Hals, genau an dem Punkt wo der Puls zu spüren war und der war mittlerweile bei Narcissa ziemlich hoch. Ihr kontrolliertes Seufzen und Stöhnen war vorbei. Sie ließ ihren Mann nun spüren, dass was er da machte, nur zu gut war und damit nicht aufhören sollte.

„Oh Lucius, bitte. Hör nicht auf!“ Sie stöhnte lauf auf und ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest. Schnell drückte sie seinen Kopf nach hinten und ihre Lippen trafen die seinen. Leidenschaftlich stritten ihre Zungen über die Vorherrschaft. Lucius‘ Hände wurden energischer und rissen Narcissas Kleid von ihrem Körper. Achtlos ließ er es zu Boden fallen. Er dachte, es würde deswegen von ihr Protest geben. Doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen drängte sie sich an seinen starken, erhitzten Körper. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn so sehr spüren. Ihn und seinen Schwanz in sich spüren. Er sollte sie nehmen. Sie hart ficken. Hier und jetzt! „Lucius bitte. Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich. Ich will dich in mir spüren. Bitte!“

Er ließ sich diesmal nicht lange darum bitten, sondern erfüllte ihren Wunsch. Auch weil er selber nicht mehr lange warten und sich zurückhalten konnte. Seine Hände packten an ihrem Hintern und er hob sie hoch. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Körper. Schnell steuerten sie in Richtung Wand. Bevor beide dort gegen prallten, stützte sich Lucius mit seiner Hand ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Narcissa verletzte. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seine langen Haare. Ihre Beine hatte sie um seine Hüften geschlungen. Kurz unterbrachen sie die Küsse und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Lucius lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, stützte sich aber weiter mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Mit seiner anderen Hand öffnete er hastig seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Ohne seine Augen von Narcissa zu nehmen, tat er dies. Einige Sekunden später hatte er seinen Schwanz in der Hand. Er war hart, die Spitze war errötet und seine Hand fuhr einige Male an dem Schaft auf und ab. Verteilte so das Precum, das sich gebildet hatte. Sein Schwanz glänzte und flutschte in seiner Hand. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und seine Zunge leckte sich über die Lippen. Sein Atem wurde schneller und seine langen Haare, wie wild durcheinander und hingen ihm halb im Gesicht. Er schwitzte und seine Wangen waren leicht rosa. Ein leises Stöhnen kam dabei aus seinem Mund. Dieser Anblick von ihm. So sexy! Narcissa war ganz erregt davon, so wie er direkt vor ihr stand und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren. Ihren Mann Lucius und seinen harten Schwanz.

Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. „Fick mich bitte!“ Ihre Stimme, leise und flüsternd. Er lächelte sie an und langsam näherte sich seine tropfende Spitze ihrer Pussy. In einer schnellen Bewegung und mit einem einzigen Stoß drang er in sie ein. Laut stöhnten beide auf und Narcissa krallte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken fest. Hart drückte er sie gegen die Wand. Überwältigt von der Bereitschaft und ihrer feuchten Pussy, fickte er sie hart und schnell. Seine linke Hand war in ihren Haaren und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Kopf nicht gegen die Wand stieß. Ihre Beine schlangen sich immer fester um seine Hüften. Ihr ganzer Körper drückte sich so eng an ihn. Sie wollte ihn so sehr und er sollte sie ficken. Einfach nur hemmungslos ficken. Ihre Augen starrten in seine und sie sah es. Die pure Lust. „Ohhhh Lucius“, stöhnte sie. „Fick mich, fick mich, fick mich", schrie sie und seine rechte Hand fuhr über ihren Oberschenkel. Sein Griff dort wurde immer fester. Der Schmerz daraus erzeugte nur noch mehr Erregung bei Narcissa. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet und ihre Hände suchten Halt an seinen breiten Schultern. Die langen Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut. Es entlockte ihm ein lautes Aufstöhnen. Seine Hüften bewegten sich immer schneller und sein Schwanz stieß heftiger in ihre Pussy. Die Geräusche, die dabei entstanden wurden immer lauter. Nackte, verschwitzte Haut traf aufeinander. Das Klatschen seiner Eier gegen ihren Arsch. Das flutschende Geräusch von seinem Schwanz und ihrer Pussy. Ihre Münder weit geöffnet und das Stöhnen, laut und voller Leidenschaft hallte durch den Raum. Weiter hinaus durch das offene Fenster.

Lucius merkte wie es enger wurde um seinen Schwanz und er wusste, sie würde nicht mehr lange brauchen um zu kommen. Auch war er selbst nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. Doch er zögerte es hinaus. Es benötigte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht vor ihr zu kommen. Er konnte sich zurückhalten. Auch weil er schließlich wollte, dass Narcissa zuerst kommen sollte. Er wollte ihr in erster Linie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geben. Narcissa schloss ihre Augen und legte so weit es eben ging, den Kopf in den Nacken. Lucius‘ Finger krallten sich in ihre Haare. Er sah voller Erwartung auf ihre Reaktion und wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie kommt und ihre Emotionen. „Lucius, ich…ahhh fuck…“, schrie sie ihn an und sie wollte kommen. Sie sehnte sich nach der Erlösung. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Bein und legte diese zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sein Daumen streichelte in schnellen Bewegungen über ihre Clit. Er wusste genau, dass diese kleine Geste von ihm ausreichen würde, um sie über die Klippe zu stoßen. Sie stöhnte lauter und kürzer. Ihr Körper spannte sich an. Sie war kurz davor zu kommen. „Komm. Komm für mich Darling!“ Diese Worte von ihm und die Berührung seiner Hand reichten bei ihr aus, dass sie laut schreiend kam. Sie schrie seinen Namen und kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln quer über seinen Rücken. Dies reichte bei ihm aus, ihn mit über die Schwelle zu stoßen. Ein letztes Mal stieß er seinen Schwanz in ihre tropfende Pussy und knallte beide Körper heftig gegen die Wand. Die Worte die seinen Mund verließen waren eine Zusammensetzung von Schreien, Stöhnen und Narcissas Namen. Das pulsieren seines Schwanzes hörte nicht auf und ihre Pussy molk ihn. Immer wieder kam er in ihr, spritzte seinen Samen ab und füllte so ihre warme, enge Pussy. Er vergrub sein Gesicht auf ihrer Schulter. Sein Atem, schnell, unregelmäßig, heiß. Lucius hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein rechter Arm war um ihren Hintern gelegt. Für einen Moment, schien die Welt still zu stehen.

Beide genossen den Nachhall des Orgasmus. Narcissas Augen waren ebenfalls geschlossen und sanft kraulte sie seinen Nacken. Sie liebte es dieses Nachspiel und war es doch auch der krasse Gegensatz zu dem harten Sex den beide gerade hatten. Kurze Zeit später nachdem sich beide wieder gefangen hatten und der Atem wieder normal und gleichmäßig war, merkte sie das es unbequem wurde noch länger so zu stehen. Lucius‘ Körper drückte ihren immer noch gegen die Wand. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, entfernte er sich ein Stück und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Langsam nahm sie ihre Beine von seinen Hüften und er half ihr dabei. Auch gab er ihr Halt beim stehen. Denn so sicher war ihr Stand nicht. Sie hatte ziemlich wacklige Beine. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie war froh über seine starken Arme. „Danke Lucius“, und sie lächelte ihn an. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen.“ Da war auch sein Grinsen. Verwegen und siegessicher. Sie zog ihn eng an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss und als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Zärtlich strich sein Daumen über ihren Mund. „Wir sollten reden Narcissa.“ Seine Stimme klang gefasst, doch der Rest seines Körpers war es nicht. Er wollte sie zu sehr. Ihre Finger kraulten seinen Nacken. „Ich warte immer noch auf deine Entschuldigung Lucius.“ Sie zwinkerte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an und dieser Blick von ihr. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen.

Das Kopfteil des Bettes krachte heftig und laut im gleichmäßigen Takt gegen die Wand. Das Bett quietschte und knarzte. Lautes Stöhnen drang durch den Raum. Nackte, verschwitzte Körper, die so miteinander verschlungen waren, dass es aussah als wäre es ein einziger. Zarte, kleine Hände umfassten das Holz des Kopfteils und hielten sich dort fest. Die Knöchel waren schon weiß vor Anstrengung. Narcissa lag mit dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett. Lucius war über ihr. Er fickte sie. Hart und schnell fickte er ihren Arsch. Ihre Beine lagen eng nebeneinander und er stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben ihrem Kopf ab. Es dauerte nicht lange und er lag auf ihr. Schnell stießen seine Hüften gegen ihre. Er legte einen gleichmäßigen aber schnellen Rhythmus vor. Seine Hände waren an ihrem Kopf. Die linke Hand zerrte an ihren Haaren und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Kopf anheben musste und nach hinten lehnte. Seine rechte Hand umfasste ihren Hals. Sanft drückten seine Finger zu. Lucius wurde schneller in seinen Bewegungen und merkte wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Der Schweiß rann über seinen Körper. Seine langen Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und heiß. Immer härter fickte er Narcissa. Sie stöhnte und schrie. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken. Sie nahm ihre Hände von dem Kopfteil und fasste mit ihrer rechten Hand in Lucius‘ Nacken. Er verstand sofort und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Intensiv neckte seine Zunge ihre. Sie stöhnte auf in seinem Mund. Als er seine Lippen von ihren trennte trafen sich ihre Blicke. Mit Lust verschleierten Augen sahen sich beide an. Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippe und wimmerte. „Lucius…bitte.“ Er musste grinsen und verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. Er stieß nun langsam und tief mit seinem Schwanz. Seine Hüften bewegten sich dabei in kreisenden Bewegungen. Diese Aktion machte sie verrückt und das wusste er auch. „Um was bittest du mich Narcissa?“ Seine Stimme war rau, tief, verführerisch und ließ sie erzittern. Er konnte es um seinen Schwanz spüren. Ihre Pussy wurde immer enger um ihn. Er stöhnte auf und biss ihr leicht in die rechte Schulter. „Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich Lucius. Ich will dich für immer!“ Ihre Worte reichten bei ihm aus, dass ihm alles egal wurde. Sein Verstand blendete alles aus. „Ich bin immer für dich da Narcissa und werde dir alles geben, nach was du verlangst!“ Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Nacken fest und seine Hand die eben noch in ihren Haaren war, schlang sich um ihren Oberkörper. Er drückte sie ganz eng an sich und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Lucius suchte den Kontakt mit Narcissa. Er fand ihre Hand in seinem Nacken, nahm diese viel kleinere Hand in seine. Seine Finger verschränkten sich mit ihren und legte die Hände zusammen auf das Laken ab. Zusammen bewegten sich beide in einem schnellen und gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Seine Hüften tanzten mit ihren. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen beide gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt. "Ohhhh Lucius", schrie Narcissa und er konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er wollte kommen und er schloss seine Augen. Sein Gesicht lag auf ihrer Schulter. "Narcissa, ich....fuck...ich komme", stöhnte er laut auf. Lucius gab sich seiner Lust komplett hin und biss Narcissa in ihre Schulter. Es passierte als er in ihrem Arsch kam und seinen Samen abspritzte. Er hatte sie markiert. Sie gehörte ihm und nur ihm.

Narcissa genoss diese Nähe und die Zweisamkeit mit ihm. Es dauerte lange bis sich beide wieder gefangen hatten. Der Atem war unregelmäßig und das Herz raste. Das Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und legte diese über ihren Kopf auf das Bett. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Nacken. "Narcissa Black Malfoy, ich möchte mich aufrichtig für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigen!" Seine Worte flüsternd in ihr rechtes Ohr gehaucht und seine Stimme dazu war sanft und verführerisch. Narcissa schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie musste lächeln und nur allzu gut kannte sie ihren Mann. Narcissa wusste ganz genau wie er sie beeinflussen konnte. "Lucius Malfoy und wenn du immer versuchst dich in dieser Art bei mir zu entschuldigen. Dann finde ich diese Variante sehr aufregend. Was für eine anregende Entschuldigung." Sie kicherte und schob ihr Becken gegen seines. Ein tiefes Raunen entfuhr Lucius und verstand den Hinweis. Er zog sich aus Narcissa zurück und ließ sich ins Bett fallen, drehte seinen Körper und stützte sich auf seinen linken angewinkelten Arm ab. Sanft fuhren seine Finger über ihren Rücken und streichelten zärtlich ihre nackte Haut. Narcissa drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Sie schaute ihn an und zwinkerte ihm mit ihren langen Wimpern zu. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Es erinnerte ihn an damals, als er ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm. Sie war noch so jung und unschuldig. Wie eine kleine, zarte und zerbrechliche Puppe. Eine wunderschöne Prinzessin. Auch in diesem Moment hatte er ihr nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Ihre großen, blauen Augen funkelten ihn an.

"Wenn du immer noch nach Italien zurückkehren willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten." Lucius schaute sie an und Narcissa streckte die linke Hand aus und fuhr ihm über die Wange. "Auch weiß ich, wie sehr du deine Freiräume liebst." "So wie du Lucius", antwortete sie ihm. "Doch werde ich nicht zulassen, wie du eine Muggel hier in unserem Haus Willkommen heißt. Du wirst dieses Ding wegschicken." Er atmete hörbar tief ein und aus. "Narcissa." Sie griff an sein Kinn und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. "Du wirst sie wegschicken. Verstanden?" "Wenn sie ihre Arbeit erledigt hat und es keine weiteren Probleme mit dem Wagen gibt, dann werde ich sie freundlicherweise darum bitten zu gehen." "Lucius Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme klang sehr aufgebracht. "Ts ts ts Narcissa und warum gleich wieder so aufgeregt?" "Du weißt verdammt nochmal genau..." Er unterbrach ihren Satz, zog sie an sich und küsste sie hart auf den Mund. Narcissa hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, als er sich mit ihr über das Bett rollte und sie nun unter ihm lag. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und legte ihre Hände über den Kopf. Auf seinen Knien saß er zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie legte ihre Beine noch ein Stück weiter auseinander, so das er genügend Platz hatte. Sein Kopf beugte sich zu ihrem herab und die langen Haare von ihm, wirkten wie ein Vorhang, als diese sich über ihrem Gesicht ausbreiteten. Seine Lippen küssten über ihren Hals weiter zu ihren Brüsten. "Warum leistet du uns nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Severus wird sich sehr über deine Anwesenheit erfreuen." Er flüsterte diese Worte, als seine Zunge langsam über ihre Nippel leckte. Wollte er sie damit ablenken oder sogar verführen? "Außerdem weiß ich doch auch, wie sehr du Severus Snape magst, nicht wahr Narcissa?" Er schaute von ihren Brüsten zu ihrem Gesicht und sah diesen Blick. Lucius hatte recht und wollte seiner Frau diesen Spaß gönnen. Wenn er sie damit beschäftigt bekommt und so auf Abstand halten konnte, damit er sich näher mit Miss Watkins befassen kann...das wäre doch wirklich perfekt. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und schloss die Augen, als seine Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel kreiste. Doch so schnell wie er mit den Zärtlichkeiten begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Er ließ ihre Hände los und lehnte sich zurück. Lucius grinste sie an. "Vielleicht ziehst du dir etwas hübsches an. Dieses neue Teil und was war es noch gleich?" Seine Stimme so arrogant und auch sexy. Narcissa war genervt von seinen Spielchen und drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust. Sie stand von dem Bett auf und schaute auf den sitzenden Lucius. Dieser hockte dort, wie ein König. "Eine Bedingung hätte ich da aber noch", antwortete sie ihm. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was für eine Bedingung?" Narcissa lachte. "Das ich entscheiden werde, was ich mit Severus anstelle", sagte sie verführerisch. Sie hob seine Hose vom Boden auf und warf diese in seinen Schoß. Seine linke Augenbraue zog sich amüsiert nach oben. "Du meinst also, ich sollte dieses neue Teil anziehen? Mmmh...mal sehen." Narcissa lachte, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wackelte ein wenig mit den Hüften. Es ließ Lucius kurz die Luft anhalten. Diese Frau...und sie machte es mit purer Berechnung. Sie wusste, wie er auf solche Gesten reagierte und nutzte das zu ihrem Vorteil. Er erhob sich vom Bett und zog sich seine Hose an. "Vielleicht bist du einfach die wunderschöne, reinblütige Mrs. Malfoy und zeigst dich von deiner besten Seite!" Man konnte deutlich den Stolz und die Arroganz aus seiner Stimme heraushören. "Ich zeige mich doch immer von meiner besten Seite, Lucius." Sie sprach seinen Namen mit deutlicher Betonung und er merkte wie sein Schwanz darauf reagierte. "Narcissa", presste er hervor. Sie seufzte auf und ging in Richtung ihres Badezimmers. Als sie an der Tür stand, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Du solltest jetzt gehen Lucius. Nicht das ich es mir noch anders überlege." Mit diesen Worten war sie im Bad verschwunden. Er sah ihr verwundert nach, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und merkte, dass er dringend eine Dusche brauchte.

Während Narcissa sich ein heißes Schaumbad gönnte, war Lucius auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Als er dort angekommen war, genehmigte er sich einen Whisky. Danach war eine heiße Dusche fällig. Es war eine Wohltat für ihn und seinen Körper. Genau das richtige nach so leidenschaftlichen Sex. Das Wasser lief über seinen Oberkörper. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Duschwand. Er genoss diese Entspannung. Auch wenn sein Rücken brannte, dort wo Narcissa ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut krallte. Als er aus der Dusche trat, das Wasser tropfte an seinem Körper herunter, nahm er sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Er wuschelte damit kurz durch seine Haare und sah in den großen Spiegel, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hing. Seitlich drehte er sich und sah in sein Spiegelbild, die Spuren auf seinem Rücken. Er atmete tief durch und grinste. „Du sexy Hexe", sagte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Mit einer flinken Bewegung seiner linken Hand zauberte er sich die Spuren weg. So war es viel besser und auch würde er ansprechender für diese Miss Watkins sein. Was würde sie auch sonst von ihm denken? Sie sollte schließlich nur den besten Eindruck von ihm haben. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und weiter in sein Ankleidezimmer. Dieser Raum war riesig und dafür das es nur Kleidung enthielt, ziemlich enorm in der Größe. Für einen Lucius Malfoy musste es nur das Beste vom Besten sein. So wie seine Kleidung, seine Schuhe und nicht zu vergessen diese unzähligen Accessoires. Er wählte ein Outfit und zog sich an. Eine schwarze Hose, elegant und eng geschnitten. Dazu ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Ein perfekter Style und harmonierte sehr gut mit seinen platinblonden Haaren und seinen blauen Augen. Er wendete einen Zauberspruch an, um seine Haare zu trocknen. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf, ging er aus seinem Zimmer und war auf dem Weg zur Terrasse.

Er wusste das Severus dort auf ihn wartete und auch diese hübsche Mechanikerin. Dieses junge Muggel und sie war ziemlich heiß und sexy. Er musste an sie denken. Auch als er mit Narcissa Sex hatte. Nur kurz gelang es ihm, Cathy aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und je mehr er an ihren delikaten, geformten Körper dachte, umso mehr floss das Blut aus seinem Kopf in eine tiefere Region seines Körpers. Sein Schwanz reagierte und schwoll zu einem Halbständer an. Dieses hübsche und junge Ding hatte eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie von seinen überaus geschickten und reinblütigen Zauberkünsten zu begeistern. Diese Miss Watkins, die absolut keine Ahnung und Wissen von dieser Welt der Zauberei und Magie hatte. Er könnte und würde ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen. Lucius konnte es kaum abwarten Cathy von seiner charmanten und verführerischen Art eines Malfoys zu überzeugen. Er würde sie verführen und sie würde leicht zu beeinflussen sein. Miss Watkins wirkte sehr unerfahren und war ein sehr leichtes Ziel, für seinen unkontrollierbaren Jagdtrieb. Wenn Cathy geahnt hätte, was sie mit ihrer Präsenz bei ihm auslöste...Er war ein hungriger Jäger und immer auf der Suche nach frischen, jungen Fleisch. Doch war er auch ein Genießer und Lucius konnte es kaum noch abwarten, sie endlich in sein Bett zu bekommen. Er wollte sie und ihren Körper. Diesen wunderschönen Körper genießen, mit seinen Händen und Mund zu erkunden. Lucius wollte ihren Körper besitzen und diesen zum beben bringen. Tief mit seinem Schwanz in ihre Pussy versinken. Welche wundervollen Geräusche Cathy dabei machen würde. Ihre Stimme, ihr Stöhnen, ihre Schreie...vor Lust, Erregung und Leidenschaft. Es wäre sein Name, der ihren Mund verlässt. Stundenlang würde er sie durch sein Haus ficken. Von einem Zimmer in das nächste.

Schwer atmend stand er oben an der Treppe und richtete seine Erektion. Sanft fuhr seine Hand über die Beule und drückte diese leicht. Seufzend schloss er kurz die Augen, öffnete diese wieder und schritt langsam und elegant die Treppenstufen hinunter. 


	7. Konversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der warme Sommertag wird genutzt, um im Garten zu entspannen. Mit erfrischenden Getränken und interessanten Gesprächen.

Severus Snape saß in einem großen, gemütlichen Lounge Sessel. Die Füße hatte er auf einen Hocker gelegt und seine Kleidung etwas gelockert. Seine dunkle Robe hatte er abgelegt. Die Weste geöffnet, ebenso die oberen Knöpfe von seinem Hemd. Die Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt. Er nippte an seinem Glas, einem Mojito, den James ihm gereicht hatte. Nachdem er schon lange mit Tee und Gebäck fertig war.

Lucius ging durch die Eingangshalle zu Severus hinaus auf die Terrasse. Die kühle Temperatur seines Hauses war angenehmer als die warme Luft die ihm entgegen kam. Was für eine Wärme und er machte sich einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemdes auf und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Als er durch die geöffneten Terrassentüren trat, sah er Severus dort sitzen. Lucius musste lächeln. Snape wirkte so entspannt. Lucius ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Severus zu. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt. Er lauschte dem Vogelgezwitscher. Doch eigentlich hatte er seine Ohren überall.

„Hallo Lucius“, sprach Severus und der eben genannte musste grinsen. „Severus", antwortete Lucius und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ihr hattet bestimmt eine Menge zu bereden. Solange wie du mich hast warten lassen.“ Snape nippte an seinem Glas und schaute zu Lucius rüber. Er zog nur fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. Doch sein Grinsen sagte alles. „Es gab viel zu erzählen über Italien“, antwortete Lucius. Er hatte es sich inzwischen bequem gemacht und die Beine hochgelegt. Tief entspannt wirkte er. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er genoss diesen Moment. Die Gedanken kehrten zurück an die turbulenten Geschehnisse des Vormittags. Er dachte an den leidenschaftlichen Sex mit Narcissa.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob ihr überhaupt zum reden gekommen seit. Es hatte eher den Anschein, dass ihr beide viel zu sehr beschäftigt wart.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy sagte dieses Mal nichts und schwieg. Was sollte er dazu schon sagen? Es war zu offensichtlich was die Malfoys trieben. Die Geräusche, die beide dabei machten, konnte man quer durch das halbe Haus hören. Zurückhaltend waren sie noch nie. Egal bei was und erst recht nicht beim Sex!

Schweigend saßen die Männer nebeneinander und genossen diesen traumhaft schönen Sommertag. Einige Minuten später konnte man Schritte hören. Kein Zweifel. Es waren die Schuhe einer Frau. Die Absätze machten einen eindeutigen und unverkennbaren Sound. Das konnte nur Narcissa Black Malfoy sein, die so entlang stöckelte. Sie trat auf die Terrasse und das Parfum was sie umhüllte, wehte Lucius und Severus sofort in die Nase. Eine verführerische Mischung aus Vanille und Rosen. Plötzlich öffneten diese die Augen und drehten zeitgleich die Köpfe in Narcissas Richtung. Sie war wie sollte es auch anders sein, perfekt gestylt. Ihr Outfit umspielte wunderbar ihre weiblichen Rundungen. Narcissa trug einen schwarzen Kimono aus Chiffon. Dieser reichte ihr bis zur Wade und war im unteren Bereich mit Spitze abgesetzt. Mit einem Band konnte man es unterhalb der Brust schließen. Darunter trug sie einen bordauxfarbenen Bikini. Ihren Look rundete sie mit einem großen Sonnenhut und einer Sonnenbrille ab. Beides in den Farben schwarz und ihre High Heels waren das absolute Highlight. Es waren klassische schwarze Lack Pumps mit einem 13 cm Absatz. Was für ein sexy Look und sie würde damit die Männer verrückt machen. Sie sollte doch die hübsche und stolze Mrs. Malfoy sein. Oder hatte sie da etwa Lucius falsch verstanden? Ihre innerliche Zufriedenheit stieg immer mehr und als sie die Reaktionen der Männer registrierte, konnte sie sich eine verführerisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Narcissa trat an Lucius heran und legte ihm sanft ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter. Er wusste genau, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Denn nun kam der Moment, als sie ihm die Rechnung für ihr Kleid vor die Nase hielt. Sie lächelte ihn lasziv und verführerisch an. Lucius nahm sich das Blatt Papier und sah auf die dort aufgeführte Summe. Er dachte wohl, dass es ein Witz sein sollte. Wie um alles in der Welt…Seine Augen wurden immer größer und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine ganze Mimik veränderte sich. Sein Blick sah kurz zu ihr und dann wieder auf das Papier. Severus beobachtete das alles still und grinste in sich hinein. Er kannte Lucius und wusste genau wie dieser reagieren würde. Im inneren von Lucius Malfoy tobte ein Sturm. Doch ließ er sich äußerlich kaum etwas anmerken. Narcissas Hand war mittlerweile in Lucius' Nacken gewandert und strich langsam durch seine Haare. Mit dieser Geste würde sie ihn sehr besänftigen können. „Entschuldigung Severus“, sagte Narcissa und sah von Lucius direkt zu Snape. „Das ich meinen Mann solange für mich beanspruchen musste.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Aber wir mussten soviel bereden über Italien.“ Bei diesem Satz, lächelte Severus ein wenig und hob dazu leicht eine Augenbraue. „Aber nicht doch Narcissa und das kann ich mir schon sehr gut vorstellen.“ Narcissas Augen leuchteten und sie lachte. Sie zog ihre Hand bei Lucius zurück und schaute ihn an. Er war die gesamte Zeit über ruhig geblieben. „Dann werde ich euch mal allein lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zum Pool.

Die beiden Männer starrten ihr hinterher. Während Severus an seinem Glas nippte, schaute Lucius aufmerksam auf Narcissa. Er registrierte jede einzelne Bewegung von ihr. Sie zog sich den Kimono aus und auch den Rest von ihrem Outfit. So das sie nur noch im Bikini bekleidet war. Lucius konnte ein Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Was für eine wunderschöne Aussicht“, sagte Severus leise und ruhig. „Mmmh", antwortete Lucius ihm nur knapp. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Rechnung des italienischen Designer. _Du wirst mein Geld nicht bekommen._ Dafür _werde ich schon sorgen!_ Ein abfälliges Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. Doch verschwand dies schnell als er sah wie Narcissa ihren Fuß in das Wasser vom Pool steckte. Danach in einer eleganten Bewegung ins Wasser glitt. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr dieses kühle Nass teilen. Ihren wunderschönen Körper gegen den Beckenrand drücken und sich hemmungslos lieben würden.

Er flederte die Rechnung auf den Tisch und goss sich Whisky in ein Glas. Lucius trank es mit Genuss, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete wie Narcissa ihre Bahnen im Pool zog. Entspannt hielt er sein Glas in der linken Hand, während sein rechter Daumen langsam über seine Unterlippe fuhr. „Was macht eigentlich diese Schülerin von dir?“ Severus drehte seinen Kopf zu Lucius. „Welche Schülerin?“ Snape tat sich unwissend und sah mit großen Augen auf seinen Freund. „Welche Schülerin werde ich wohl meinen? Mmmh…braune, buschige Haare. Sie ist klug und besserwisserisch. Zickig, nervig und gehört welchem Haus gleich nochmal an? Ah ja richtig. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Eine gewisse Miss Granger, nicht wahr?“ Severus schluckte und ob er nun wollte oder nicht, aber Lucius hatte verdammt recht mit dem was er sagte. „Hermione", räusperte sich Snape und Lucius hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Aha ich verstehe. Hermione.“ Malfoy trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Könnte ich bitte den Grund erfahren was dich so amüsiert?“ Lucius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Severus, Severus und manchmal verwunderst du mich.“ „Um was geht es dir Lucius?“ „Ich möchte mich nur erkundigen wie es meinem Freund und seiner Beziehung…“ „Stopp! Nein Lucius und ich habe keine Beziehung mit dieser Miss Granger. Ich bin ihr Lehrer und sie ist verdammt nochmal meine Schülerin.“ „Warum bist du dann so aufgebracht?“ „Was bin ich?“ „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich was zwischen der Muggel und dir läuft.“ Severus zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Mein lieber Freund Lucius Malfoy und was genau willst du nun von mir wissen?“ „Mmmh…erzähle mir ein wenig von ihr. Ein paar nette Details.“ Lucius hatte sein typisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Es war so herausfordernd und arrogant. „Da ich leider nicht wie du bin und den ganzen Tag nur mit dem Schwanz denke Lucius Malfoy, werde ich dir diese langweiligen Details ersparen. Das würde dich nicht wirklich interessieren.“ „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“ „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen Lucius. Es sei denn…“ „Was", hinterfragte Malfoy neugierig. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mir deine Gedanken zu dieser Miss Watkins erzählst?“ „Warum sollte ich das machen Severus?“ „Dann denke ich, sind wir uns an diesem Punkt einig.“

Beide Männer nippten an ihren Gläsern. Doch während das Gespräch hier für Severus beendet war, ging es bei Lucius dazu hoch her in seinem Kopf. Er dachte an die junge Granger und ihre besserwisserische Art. Er kannte es nur zu gut und hatte längst die Erfahrung gemacht mit der hübschen, intelligenten Hexe und ihrem beeindruckenden Mundwerk. Es war letztes Jahr zum Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Da passierte es. Sie sahen sich und er forderte sie zum Tanz auf. Lucius wickelte Hermione um den Finger, mit seiner einmaligen, verführerischen Art. Er sah den hungrigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und machte sie sehnsüchtig nach mehr. Doch er ließ sie stehen und widmete sich wieder seiner Frau. Doch immer wieder trafen sich die Blicke und sein unverschämtes Lächeln wurde frecher. Er spielte mit ihr und dieses Spiel sollte noch so den ganzen Abend lang dauern. Als der Ball noch voll im Gange war, trafen sich die beiden im Innenhof und innerhalb von Sekunden presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und zog ihn mit sich. Hermione zerrte ihn sprichwörtlich in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gefahr, dass beide hier überrascht und in flagranti erwischt werden konnten, war ihnen egal. Beide landeten auf dem Sofa und Hermione auf Lucius' Schoß. Keine 5 Minuten später lagen sich beide schwer atmend in den Armen. Die Augen weit geöffnet, starrten sich beide gegenseitig an. Während des Quickie konnte diese Miss Granger nicht den Mund halten. Sie war überaus kommunikativ und das machte Lucius richtig an. Er liebte es sehr, wenn Frauen sich so gehen ließen und sich ihrer Lust komplett hingaben. Doch so schnell wie es passierte, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei. Ihre Weg trennten sich. In dieser Nacht schliefen sie das erste und auch das letzte Mal miteinander. Aber warum es überhaupt so weit kam, wussten beide nicht. Hermione Granger hasste Lucius Malfoy und umgekehrt war es genauso. Es war ein abgrundtiefer Hass zwischen beiden. Dennoch war sie heiß und willig auf seinen Schwanz. Sie fickte mit ihm. Es war ein Mysterium. Für Lucius hingegen, war es eigentlich egal. Sicher hasste er sie aber die Vorstellung ihren jungen Körper in seinen Händen zu halten und ihr eine unbeschreibliche Ekstase zu ermöglichen, ließ seinen Schwanz hart werden und er wollte nur noch eine feuchte Pussy! Die Hauptsache war er konnte seinen harten Schwanz in eine Pussy stecken und ordentlich zum Schuss kommen. Manchmal war er wählerisch. Doch an diesem Abend nicht und als er kurze Zeit später gemeinsam mit Narcissa nach Hause zurückkehrte und sie die restliche Nacht lang hart fickte, war es einfach nur perfekt für ihn. Hätte sie geahnt, dass diese Hexe von Gryffindor ihn so scharf gemacht hatte, Narcissa hätte dieser Bitch die Augen ausgekratzt und Lucius die Eier weg gehext. Doch wusste niemand von diesem Vorfall was in dieser Nacht geschehen war und so sollte es auch bleiben. Manche Geheimnisse behält man besser für sich.

Lucius zwinkerte einige Male mit seinen Augen als er aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart gebracht wurde. Narcissa stieg aus dem Pool und Severus musterte sie genau. Er sah die Markierung die Lucius bei ihr hinterlassen hatte. Leicht schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, setzte sein Glas an und trank es aus, stellte es auf den Tisch ab und bedachte Lucius mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Dein Andenken an sie, für ihre Rückreise aus Italien?“ Lucius lachte und kniff kurz die Augen zu. „Du weißt doch Severus: ich teile nicht gern und was einmal mir gehört. Gehört nur mir. Für immer!“ Die letzten Worte sprach er mit deutlich Nachdruck in seiner Stimme. Er prostete Severus zu und trank sein Glas aus und stellte es auch auf den Tisch ab. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. Doch währte es nicht lange. James, der Butler, trat zu ihnen auf die Terrasse. Dieser räusperte sich. „Mein Lord Malfoy!“ Lucius verdrehte die Augen und sah James nicht an. „Mein Lord, es geht um Miss Watkins. Sie wartet immer noch darauf mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen Sir.“ Oh verdammt und wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Stimmt und da war doch noch etwas. Es fiel ihm wieder ein. „Sagen Sie dieser Miss Watkins, ich erwarte sie hier draußen.“ „Jawohl mein Lord Malfoy!“ Während des Gesprächs kam Narcissa an den Tisch und setzte sich den beiden Männern gegenüber. Der Kimono lag geschmeidig und wie eine zweite Haut auf ihrem Körper. Als sie hörte, was Lucius und James besprachen, schaute sie grimmig ihren Mann an. Doch dieser hob nur die Augenbraue. „James! Ich habe Hunger! Bringen Sie uns doch eine Kleinigkeit!“ Sie schaute ihn nicht an und sagte weder „Bitte" oder „Danke". Sie hatte das nicht nötig und war arrogant wie immer. „Jawohl Mrs. Malfoy!“ James verbeugte sich und ging zurück in das Haus.

Die drei Slytherins waren wieder unter sich und unterhielten eine lockere Unterhaltung miteinander. „Mein lieber Lucius und du weißt wirklich wie man sich überall Freunde macht!“ Narcissa sah ihn böse an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir meine liebe Narcissa, weiß ich was Gastfreundschaft ist und wie man sich Gästen gegenüber verhält.“ Er hielt ihren Blick stand und konterte es mit einem leichten Grinsen. „,Tatsächlich Lucius?“ Sie schenkte ihm ein arrogantes Lächeln. „Wie war das damals bei meiner Schwester?“ „Welche von beiden meinst du", antwortete ihr Lucius. „Bellatrix, mein Lieber.“ Er rollte mit den Augen und fuhr sich mit seinem Zeigefinger an der Schläfe entlang. „Diese verdammte Hexe", grummelte er. „Vorsicht Lucius.“ „Was erwartest du von mir Narcissa? Das ich sie mit Freude in meinem Haus empfangen soll? So wie sie sich immer verhält. Bellatrix ist verrückt. Sie tanzte halb nackt und besoffen auf dem Tisch im Esszimmer. Dann erwischte ich sie dabei, wie sie mit Dolohov fickte. In unserem Bett. In unserem Ehebett!“ Lucius war immer noch empört und außer sich als er an die Situation zurückdachte. „Bei Merlin! Lucius! Als würde dich das wirklich interessieren und schockieren. Dieses Bett kann froh sein, mal wieder so etwas wie nackte Haut und guten Sex gesehen zu haben. Nach all den Jahren, da es nicht mehr benutzt wurde!“ Arrogant schaute sie ihn an und grinste dazu. Severus sprach kein einziges Wort und schwieg. Es war wohl auch besser so. „Narcissa und ich wundere mich nur, wie du zu solch einer Annahme kommst?“ „Es sind Tatsachen. Verdammt nochmal.“ „Ich denke, du täuschst dich Narcissa.“ „Hör mit deiner Heuchelei auf, Lucius Malfoy!“ „Narcissa!“ „Was möchtest du Lucius? Das ich meinen Mund halten soll? Nur weil dein guter Freund Severus anwesend ist? Oder das ich nicht weiter von dieser Nacht erzählen sollte?“ Ihr Blick reichte bei Lucius aus, dass er kurz davor war die Fassung zu verlieren. Doch er nahm sich zusammen. Innerlich brodelte es. Doch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wie du das Verhalten deiner Schwester tolerieren kannst?“ Er sah sie an. Sein Gesicht ohne Reaktion. Seine Augen kühl und fest auf sie gerichtet. „Das kann ich dir sagen. Bellatrix ist meine Schwester und die genau wie ich, eine stolze Black ist. Auch hatte sie den Anstand es hinter verschlossenen Türen zu treiben. Im Gegensatz zu dir mein lieber Lucius. Ich verstehe auch, was du mit deiner Gastfreundschaft meinst und sicher hast du meine Schwester Andromeda sehr gastfreundlich behandelt, als du sie hier in unserem Garten gefickt hast.“ Sie hob arrogant ihre Nase und gab ihm dazu noch ein laszives Augenzwinkern. Lucius musterte sie mit seinen blauen Augen. „Dieser Ehemann von ihr, dieser Abschaum von Muggel, versteht es anscheinend nicht, eine Frau, eine stolze Black, richtig zu befriedigen.“ Sein Grinsen sagte alles. „Ich denke, sie wird in diesem Moment meine Gastfreundschaft sehr genossen haben.“ „Jede Frau, die in deiner Nähe ist, schätzt deine Aufmerksamkeit sehr.“ Narcissa leckte sich über die Lippen und diese Geste reizte Lucius sehr.

Severus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit selber sein Glas aufgefüllt und verfolgte gespannt das Gespräch der Malfoys. „Wie läuft es in Hogwarts“, fragte Narcissa, ohne ihre Augen von Lucius zu nehmen. Snape der gedanklich woanders war, wechselte seinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Hogwarts? Mmmh…wunderbar und Draco ist auf einem guten Weg. Wenn er sich nur nicht immer so schnell ablenken lassen würde.“ Er trank aus seinem Glas und bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke. „Welche Ablenkung? Erzähl es mir genauer!“ Severus rutschte ein wenig im Sessel und räusperte sich. „Draco ist in seinem letzten Jahr und er ist ein gutaussehender, junger Mann.“ Lucius nahm diesen Satz wohlwollend zur Kenntnis und sein breites Grinsen übertraf alles. Er war stolz auf sich und auf den Umstand, dass er so einen wundervollen Sohn hatte. Einen so wunderschönen Nachkommen gezeugt hatte. Seine Gene in dieser Weise perfekt weitergegeben hatte. Narcissa schüttelte nur genervt mit dem Kopf. Doch Lucius grinste weiter. „Außerdem ist er sehr beliebt. Vor allem bei den weiblichen Schülern.“ Lucius hörte nicht mehr auf mit seinem stolzen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Narcissa seufzte auf. „Das verwundert mich nicht im geringsten. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn!“ Sie zwinkerte Lucius zu und dieser hauchte ihr einen Kuss entgegen. „Das lässt ihn leider von den schulischen Dingen ablenken.“ Severus erklärte offen und ruhig den Sachverhalt. „Etwas Ablenkung hat noch nie jemanden geschadet“, antwortete Lucius. „Dieser Satz musste von dir kommen.“ „Narcissa und Draco ist alt genug. Er soll und muss seine Erfahrungen machen.“ „Warum kommt mir das alles nur so bekannt vor?“ Herausfordernd sahen sich beide an. „Mein Vater sagte immer..." „Dein Vater, Lucius“, unterbrach Narcissa ihn. „Er war in dieser Hinsicht ein unmöglicher Mensch und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es deine Mutter gut heißen konnte als er zu dir sagte, du bist alt genug um deine Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Seinen eigenen Sohn, mit 14 Jahren, zu den Huren zu schicken!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es waren mit die besten Erfahrungen was ich zum Thema Frauen machen konnte. Ich bin bis heute meinem Vater dafür dankbar.“ Er goss allen Beteiligten Whisky in die Gläser. „Ich denke auch, dass du ihm dafür sehr dankbar sein kannst. Die Bekanntschaft mit mir, seinem sehr talentierten Sohn gemacht zu haben. Du wirst diese Erfahrung sehr genossen haben. Damals als ich dir die Jungfräulichkeit nahm und auch noch heute, wenn ich mit dir schlafe.“ Lucius trank einen Schluck Whisky und schaute tief in Narcissas Augen und erkannte ein gewisses Funkeln, dass ihn in seiner Annahme nur bestätigte. Wie sie doch den Sex mit ihm genoss. Doch wollte sie es nicht so offen zeigen. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder an Severus. „Dann sage mir doch Severus. Hat er eine Freundin?“ Narcissa trank aus ihrem Glas und es brannte wie Feuer in ihrem Hals. Sie war es gewohnt andere Dinge zu trinken. „Die hat er und wenn ich noch erwähnen dürfte, nicht nur die Eine.“ Dieser Satz ließ bei Narcissa die Gesichtszüge entgleiten und sah sich schon damit konfrontiert demnächst Oma zu werden. Als Lucius seinen Mund öffnen wollte, fiel ihm Narcissa dazwischen. „Oh nein Lucius. Unterstehe dich und fang nicht schon wieder damit an.“ „Mmmmh…ich weiß zwar nicht was du meinst aber unser Sohn ist schließlich alt genug.“ „Unser Sohn, ist 18 Jahre alt und ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch keine Lust bald Oma zu werden.“ „Narcissa! Er ist doch aufgeklärt und wird aufpassen. Vertrau ihm.“ „Auf dein Wort Lucius.“ „Narcissa!“ „Lass uns eins klarstellen. Wenn er diesen Freitag nach Hause kommt, dann redest du mit ihm!“ Lucius nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Lucius!“ „Ich habe es verstanden und werde mit ihm reden.“ Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand was Severus unterbrach. „Ich werde auch ein Auge auf Draco haben.“ „Ich danke dir Severus“, antwortete Narcissa. „Ich bin sein Patenonkel und ich habe es Lucius an dem Tag versprochen als Draco nach Hogwarts kam.“ Zustimmend nickten alle Beteiligten mit dem Kopf.

Der weitere Gesprächsverlauf verlief um einiges lockerer. Wie so oft, war es Lucius der sprach. Er unterließ auch seine Spitzen in Richtung Severus nicht, als das Thema Hermione Granger wieder zur Sprache kam. Narcissa hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund und tippte viel lieber auf ihrem Smartphone herum. Lucius war genervt von diesem Teil und auch den Umstand, dass seine Frau süchtig nach dieser Technik war. Nutzlose, überflüssige Muggel Technik. Völlig sinnlos für die Welt eines Zauberers. Auch verfluchte er den Tag, als er dieses merkwürdige Teil das erste Mal in seiner Hand hielt. Er verfluchte sich, dass er so verdammt neugierig gewesen war. Lucius wollte nur ein wenig darauf rumtippen, um zu sehen wie es funktionierte. Doch eigentlich wollte er Narcissa nur ausspionieren. Er war eifersüchtig und wollte nur mal schnell nachschauen. Mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg. Denn Narcissa hatte das Teil verhext und jeder, einschließlich ihrem Mann, der es in die Hand nahm, wurde damit bestraft, dass sich die Fingerspitzen eine Woche lang schwarz verfärbten. Lucius war stinksauer und wütend. Er wandte sich an Severus. Doch auch er konnte ihm nicht helfen. _*Warte einfach die_ _7_   _Tage ab und dann wirst du sehen was passiert*_ Lucius war nicht glücklich über diese Aussage. Doch musste er abwarten. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Eine Woche lang trug er Handschuhe. Eine Woche lang, konnte er sich kaum in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Eine Woche lang keine schönen Frauen treffen. Eine Woche lang nicht seiner Leidenschaft nachgehen. Eine Woche lang musste er das freche Grinsen seiner Frau ertragen. Bei Merlins Bart! Was war er froh als diese 7 Tage endlich vorbei waren. Seine „Rache" gegenüber Narcissa würde mehr als bittersüß ausfallen. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, dass ihm sein Schwanz und seine Eier so schmerzten. Viel zu groß war die Lust und Gier aufeinander. Stundenlang liebten sie sich und gönnten sich keine Pause. Doch haben es beide nicht bereut. Auch wenn die nächsten Tage sehr schmerzhaft waren. Doch mit einem Zaubertrank von Severus ließ es sich ganz gut aushalten und mit ganz viel Eis, dass sich Lucius auf seine stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Männlichkeit packte.

Der Vormittag verging und James servierte den Snack. Er bereitete eine Kleinigkeit vor und brachte es zu den Herrschaften hinaus auf die Terrasse. Als er die Teller vor ihnen abstellte, beugte er sich zu Lucius herab und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Zufrieden nickte er und machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand, was Narcissa von ihrem Smartphone aufschauen ließ. Grimmig sah sie ihn an und entspannte sich nicht, als sie in die lächelnden Gesichter von Lucius und James blickte. Severus schaute wie immer: ein wenig gelangweilt und teilnahmslos. Doch Lucius bemerkte die Blicke von Narcissa und zog nur fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. „Guten Appetit“, sagte James. Er verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder zurück ins Haus. Schweigend aßen sie und genossen diese köstliche Speise. Es war eine Kreation von gebratenen Zanderstücken, an einem Salatbeet mit Safranhaube. Dazu eine Prise Chili. Einfach perfekt und ein absolutes Feuerwerk und Geschmackserlebnis im Mund. Lucius dachte an die Worte die ihm eben James geflüstert hatte. Miss Watkins würde sofort bei ihm sein wenn sie sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hätte. Allein diese Vorstellung, dass dieses junge Ding in seinem Gästebad war und wahrscheinlich dort nackt stand, ließ es enger in seiner Hose werden und er konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Ein neues Kapitel und sorry wegen der Wartezeit. Es ist ein wenig stressig bei mir auf der Arbeit. So hatte ich kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt. Mir gefiel die Idee, dass die drei ein bisschen Konversation betreiben ganz gut ;-).


	8. Das Porträt und der Hauself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy Watkins macht einige überraschende Begegnungen und sieht sich mit verschiedenen Dingen konfrontiert.

Verdammte Scheiße und schon so spät? Cathy zog nervös an ihrer Zigarette und schaute auf ihr Smartphone. Die ganze Sache hier dauerte länger als gedacht. Sie lief um den Rolls Royce und begutachtete ihre Arbeit. Ein weiterer Zug an der Zigarette. Oh und was war das warm! Viel zu warm nach ihrem Geschmack. Der Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn. Sie wischte mit der Hand darüber und rief ihren Chef, Sean Rogers an. Schließlich musste er wissen, dass dieser Auftrag länger dauern sollte. Doch er blieb ruhig und meinte, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen sollte. Für die Arbeit und für den Kunden. Wie bitte? Zeit für den Kunden? Sie war nur hier um das Auto zu reparieren. Was erwartete Sean eigentlich von ihr? Sie rauchte auf und warf die Zigarette achtlos auf den Boden. Als sie diese mit ihrem Fuß ausdrücken wollte, hörte sie wie sich jemand neben ihr räusperte. Es war James und er hielt ihr einen Aschenbecher hin. „Oh", sagte sie. „Sorry!“ Cathy bückte sich und hob ihren Müll auf und entsorgte es im Aschenbecher. James schaute ihr dabei überrascht zu. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er müsste dies machen. Doch er irrte sich. Kurz wechselten beide einige Sätze. Sie wäre dann bereit Lord Malfoy gegenüber zutreten. James gab ihr den Rat, sich vorher etwas frisch zu machen. So bat er Cathy ihm zu folgen.

Sie tat es und traf fast den Schlag als sie die frische Kühle des Hauses spürte. Erfreut seufzte sie auf. James sagte nichts, als er Cathy den Weg zum Gästebad zeigte. Er empfahl sich ganz höflich, verbeugte sich vor ihr und ging. Cathy sah ihm verwundert nach. Schon komische Leute, diese Butler. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zum Bad. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie in den Raum trat. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Langsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Die Eindrücke wirkten auf sie. Oh mein Gott und solch ein Badezimmer hatte sie noch nie gesehen. In der Mitte des Raumes und direkt im Boden eingelassen, war eine Badewanne. Eigentlich sah es aus, wie ein kleiner Swimmingpool. Die Wände und der Boden waren mit edlen, dunklen Marmor und hellen Granit ausgestattet. Die Decke mit Gold und Stuck verziert. Zwei große Fenster ließen den Raum in einem wunderschönen Licht erstrahlen. Cathy sah zur linken Seite und dort waren die Waschbecken. Auf der rechten Seite war die Toilette und die Dusche. Eine Luxus Dusche. Der Boden war hell und die Wände mit dunklen Steinen verziert. Es war Granit. Eine erkennbare Duschbrause gab es nicht. Nur eine quadratische Vorrichtung an der Decke und sah mehr aus wie eine Lampe. Glaswände die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten, trennten den Bereich vom Rest des Bades ab.

Alles war so luxuriös und wenn das hier „nur" das Gästebad ist, wie wird dann wohl das Bad aussehen, wo Lucius Malfoy badet? Ob er überhaupt gerne badet? Sicher bevorzugte er die schnelle Variante einer Dusche. Cathy musste grinsen und die Vorstellung, dass Lucius nackt unter der Dusche steht, dass heiße Wasser an seinem Körper hinunter lief und wie wird wohl sein Körper aussehen? Ob er muskulös ist und Haare auf der Brust hatte? Diese Vorstellung wie ihre Finger sich dort hinein krallten. Sie seufzte auf und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Lucius Malfoy nackt unter der Dusche und seine langen platinblonden Haare ihm über die Schultern an seinem Rücken lagen. Er mit seinen Händen das Duschgel auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte, weiter über seinen Bauch, bis zu seinem Schwanz. Seine großen Hände sich langsam auf und ab bewegten und dann anschließend…

Stopp! Sofort! Wie konnte sie nur an so etwas denken? An solche Dinge wie seinen Schwanz, wie seine Hände ihn…Oh Gott! Das musste aufhören! Cathy seufzte laut auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie merkte wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg und ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Es wurde auf einmal unerträglich warm in diesem Raum. So richtig heiß. Sie brauchte dringend eine Abkühlung. In Form einer kalten Dusche. Cathy zog sich schnell die Klamotten aus und verteilte diese auf den Fußboden. Sie trat in die Dusche hinein und duschte. Es tat so gut und das Duschgel roch fantastisch nach Erdbeeren. Erfrischt und sauber betrachtete sie sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. Okay und du sahst schon mal besser aus. Aber es wird gehen und sie war schließlich nicht bei einem Schönheitswettbewerb. Sie seufzte auf und ging aus dem Bad. Kurz überlegte sie den Weg.

Verdammt! James hatte es ihr zwar erklärt und trotzdem hatte sie es vergessen. Scheiße und heute war erst Montag. Das konnte noch eine prima Woche werden. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten lief sie los. Cathy fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Ob das an dem Haus lag oder doch eher an dem Umstand, dass sie sich von den Gemälden an den Wänden beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Es war irgendwie gruselig. Sie spürte die Augen wie sie ihr hinterher starrten und fühlte sich von diesen Blicken bedroht. Wie diese Gemälde sie ansahen, als wäre Cathy der Teufel persönlich. Auch hörte sie Stimmen. Die Gemälde sprachen mit ihr. Über sie und gegen sie! Absoluter Schwachsinn und Bilder können nicht reden oder sich gar bewegen. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und sie wurde hektisch. Cathy wollte nur noch weg von dort. Weg von den Gemälden und weg aus diesem Haus. Einfach nur weg von diesem Ort. Auf einmal hörte sie ein tiefes Flüstern. Es klang dunkel und bedrohlich. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und wie versteinert stand sie da. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihr Puls raste. Ihre Atmung war kurz und flach. Der Schweiß brach durch alle Poren. Sie hatte Angst!

 _*Was_ für _ein Anblick! Was_ für _ein minderwertiges Geschöpf! Streift durch die Flure meines Anwesens, wie ein verlaustes Tier_! _Entfernen musste man es! Tötet es! Schnell, tötet es!*_

Ihr Kopf drehte sich ganz langsam nach links. Ihre Auge blickten schockiert auf das Porträt was eben gesprochen hatte. Sie sah einen älteren Mann. Er hatte helle Haare. Lang waren diese und reichten ihm bis über die Schultern. Sein Blick war grimmig. Seine Augen eiskalt und leer. Wie zwei dunkle Höhlen starrten diese Cathy an. Er trug eine schwarze, elegante Robe. Die Stiefel hatten an den Seiten ein silbernes Zeichen, dass so aussah wie eine Schlange. Doch konnte sie es nicht richtig erkennen und wollte auch nicht näher herantreten. Zu viel Ehrfurcht und Respekt hatte sie davor. Sie sah weiter auf die Details in dem Porträt und sah auf ein langes, schmales und schwarzes Teil was der Mann in seiner rechten Hand hielt bzw. sich mit der Hand darauf abstützte. Das musste wohl so eine Art Gehstock gewesen sein. Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte arrogant und es hatte den Anschein als wäre er Gott höchstpersönlich. _Arrogantes Arschloch!_ Das war das Erste was ihr dazu in ihren Gedanken einfiel. Doch da war wieder diese Stimme. Laut und deutlich.

_*Minderwertiges Muggelblut! Schlampe!*_

Das erste was er sagte, verstand sie überhaupt nicht. Aber das zweite, verstand sie mehr als gut. Die Wut kam in ihr hoch und sie versuchte böse zu schauen. Doch bekam Cathy als Rückmeldung des Mannes nur ein arrogantes, schmieriges Grinsen. Es reichte ihr und sie streckte dem Kerl die Zunge raus und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Wütend schnaubte der Mann auf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Diese Geste ließ Cathy grinsen und ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu dem Gemälde was links daneben hing. Ihre Augen verweilten dort länger als eigentlich notwendig. Denn zugegeben, dieses Porträt gefiel Cathy viel besser. Ob es an der Person lag die dort abgebildet war oder doch an dem Motiv, sie wusste es nicht. Dieses Gemälde übte eine starke Anziehungskraft auf sie aus.

Es zeigte einen jungen Mann, Anfang 20, sitzend auf einem Pferd. Das Pferd, ein Schimmel mit langer gewellter Mähne und türkisfarbenen Augen. Der Reiter saß stolz im Sattel und hielt den Reiterhelm unter dem linken Arm. Seine langen, blonden Haare waren streng nach hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden. Seine Augen strahlten freundlich auf Cathy herab. Diese Augen waren wunderschön, wie der Rest von seinem Gesicht. Er muss ein sehr gutaussehender junger Mann gewesen sein. Weiter schaute sie auf seine Kleidung. Er trug ein dunkelgrünes Reiter Sakko und da war schon wieder dieses merkwürdige Symbol der Schlange. Dazu eine weiße Reithose und schwarze Reitstiefel mit silbernen Sporen.

Cathy bemerkte nicht, wie nah sie mittlerweile dem Gemälde gekommen war. Ihre Nasenspitze berührte schon fast die Leinwand. Plötzlich zwinkerte ihr der Mann zu. Das war doch nicht wirklich passiert? Es war alles nur Einbildung. Doch da war es schon wieder. Wie in Trance verlor sie sich in seinem Blick und seine wunderschönen blauen Augen schienen sie wie hypnotisieren zu wollen. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie merkte wie ihr wieder einmal ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Verdammt und es war doch nur ein Gemälde. Nur Farbe auf Leinwand. Nichts weiter, nichts besonderes. Nur ein altes, langweiliges Gemälde von einem jungen, hübschen Mann auf einem Pferd. Doch es war etwas besonderes und zwar diese Augen. Seine Augen, so unglaublich anziehend und auch irgendwie vertraut. Aber woher sollte sie denn diese Augen nur kennen? Ihr Blick schweifte suchend über das Schild was unter dem Rahmen hing. Darauf war in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben: Lucius Malfoy! Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände und sie hätte nur zu gerne den Ausdruck davon gesehen. Du lieber Himmel und das sollte Lucius Malfoy sein? Holy shit und sie war wirklich einige Jahre zu spät geboren worden. Er sah so unglaublich, unverschämt, verdammt, gutaussehend aus. Cathy würde wetten, dass ihm die Mädels reihenweise hinterher gerannt sind. Etwas wirr im Kopf, ein Gefühl von Watte beschrieb es wohl besser und mit weichen Knien, streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Doch sie wollte es und wollte ihn berühren. Kurz hielt sie inne und überlegte. Cathy sah auf die Namensschilder, hin und her wanderten ihre Augen. Blitzschnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Die Vernunft siegte über sie. Die Buchstaben der Namen brannten sich in ihr Hirn.

**Abraxas Malfoy und Lucius Malfoy.**

Diese Namen wiederholten sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Es musste…es waren Vater und Sohn. Doch Lucius hatte nichts von diesen kalten, gefühllosen Wesen was seinen Vater umgab. Nichts konnte darauf hinweisen. Doch vielleicht nur, dass sich beide vom Aussehen her ähnelten.

Ein abfälliges Lachen drang in ihre Ohren. Aber in einer so hohen Frequenz, dass es äußerst schmerzhaft für Cathy war. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und rannte so schnell wie sie ihre Füße tragen konnten weg von diesem Ort. Sie rannte weiter, die endlosen langen Flure entlang bis sie links um eine Ecke bog und heftig mit etwas zusammen stieß. Dieses etwas fiel schmerzhaft auf den Rücken und geschockt entfernte sie ihre Hände von ihren Ohren und streckte diese helfend dem Wesen entgegen. „Entschuldigung und ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie schnell und sah mit großen Augen auf das Wesen vor ihr. Es war ein und was war es eigentlich? Es sah aus wie Meister Yoda aus Star Wars, nur nicht so grün. Das kleine Wesen schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand auf. Es übersah wohl mit Absicht ihre helfenden Hände. „Ich verstehe nicht warum sich die Miss entschuldigt. Dobby muss sich entschuldigen.“ Er stand vor ihr und war kaum größer als ein 5 jähriges Kind und fummelte nervös mit seinen Händen. Es hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sah auf den Fußboden. Die Kleidung was es trug, wenn man überhaupt von Kleidung als solches sprechen konnte, war nicht mehr als ein schmutziger, löchriger Kissenbezug. Diese arme Kreatur tat Cathy leid. So wie es vor ihr stand. „Was…was bist du? Wer bist du?“, hinterfragte sie ruhig und vorsichtig. Aber auch ein wenig geschockt und neugierig. Sie war völlig durcheinander und dieses Wesen...In was für einer Welt war sie hier nur gelandet? Das konnte einfach nicht real sein und war alles nur ein Traum. Eine Mischung ihrer blühenden Fantasie. „Mein Name ist Dobby und ich bin ein Hauself", antwortete es ihr und sah sie dabei nicht an. Ein was? Was ist denn ein Hauself? Mit großen Augen und sichtlich verwirrt, sah sie auf Dobby herab. Aber es gibt doch keine Elfen! Nicht im richtigen Leben und nur in Büchern und Filmen. Doch stand es nun vor ihr und das konnte alles nur ein Traum sein. Aber fühlte sie nicht die Kühle des Hauses, die sie umgab und roch sie nicht das Duschgel? Seit wann konnte man so etwas in seinen Träumen fühlen und empfinden? Wie merkwürdig, dachte Cathy nur und ging in die Hocke und hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin. Sie war interessiert an diesem Dobby und wollte ihn kennenlernen. Überhaupt war sie sehr offen für neue Dinge. Doch diese Aktion ließ ihn verschreckt zurückweichen. „Hallo Dobby. Schön dich kennenzulernen und mein Name ist Cathy.“ Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an. Doch er zögerte und überlegte. Aber wenigstens sah er sie nun an. Es dauerte einen Moment als er vorsichtig ihre Hand ergriff. Locker und leicht fühlte sich sein Griff an, als hätte er Angst Cathy anzufassen. „Miss Cathy", sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise und wie ein Flüstern, als hätte er die Befürchtung man würde ihn ertappen wie er mit ihr sprach. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe Dobby.“ Diese Worte ließen seine Augen größer werden. „Dobby ist immer bereit zu helfen. Wie kann Dobby der jungen Miss Cathy helfen?“ Sie musste lächeln und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Okay, okay und dieses Miss kannst du gerne weglassen.“ Er schaute sie fragend. „Es scheint so, dass ich mich hier verlaufen habe.“ „Verlaufen“, plapperte er ihr nach, nahm den Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und überlegte. „Ich muss dringend zu Mr. Malfoy.“ „Master Malfoy“, murmelte Dobby. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.“ Cathy sah ihn bittend an und er lief aufgeregt hin und her. „Dobby versteht nicht, warum Cathy so nett und freundlich zu ihm ist. Aber Dobby will ihr helfen. Dobby zeigt ihr den Weg zu seinem Master.“ Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Cathy sah ihm nach, atmete tief durch und murmelte ein „Dankeschön“, bevor sie ihm langsam folgte.

Beide liefen nebeneinander und jede Frage die Cathy Dobby stellte, beantwortete er ihr. Wie auf Kommando und als hätte man es ihm buchstäblich eingeprügelt. Eine merkwürdige Welt war das wo sie dort gelandet war. Dieses riesige Anwesen mit diesem traumhaften Haus und das ganze Umfeld dazu. Sie war interessiert und neugierig auf das was da noch so alles kommen sollte. Dieser Gedanke daran und ohne jede Vorwarnung stand auf einmal James vor Cathy und Dobby. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und blickte beide ernst an. Sofort blieben sie stehen. „Ah Miss Watkins“, erhob James seine Stimme. „Hier sind Sie!“ Cathy räusperte sich. „Ich…ähmm…“, und schaute nervös zwischen Dobby und James hin und her. „Kommen Sie bitte Miss. Lord Malfoy erwartet Sie bereits!“ Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und drehte sich zu Dobby, um sich zu verabschieden. Doch James unterbrach es. „Dobby! Du kannst gehen!“ Mit gesenktem Kopf und traurigen Augen verschwand er wieder. Cathy sah ihm nach und hatte Mitgefühl mit dieser kleinen Kreatur.

Sie folgte James und es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren am Ziel. Durch die geöffneten Terrassentüren sah sie hinaus in den Garten. Lucius Malfoy war dort und er war nicht allein. Es saßen noch zwei weitere Personen bei ihm mit am Tisch. Die Frau die ihm gegenüber saß, konnte nur seine Ehefrau gewesen sein. Sie war verdammt hübsch, was Cathy trotz der Entfernung feststellen konnte. Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren von vorhin war auch da. Super und das könnte noch sehr interessant werden. Mit mulmigen Gefühl lief sie James hinterher und blieb stehen. Er kündigte Cathy an. „Mein Lord Malfoy! Miss Watkins!“

Das Gespräch was am Tisch herrschte verstummte abrupt. Alle Augen starrten auf Cathy und sie versuchte die Emotionen aus den Gesichtern zu deuten. Während Lucius Malfoy ihr ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, der schwarzhaarige Herr keine Mine verzog, schaute Mrs. Malfoy dunkel und böse. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann definitiv durch diese Frau. Geräuschvoll legte Narcissa ihre Gabel auf dem Teller ab und lehnte sich in dem Lounge Sessel zurück. Ihr Blick schien Cathy förmlich zu durchbohren. Sie schluckte und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Vielen Dank James! Miss Watkins, schön das Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen“, sagte Lucius und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sein Blick traf den ihren. Doch im selben Moment verfluchte sich Cathy ihn angeschaut zu haben. Denn es machte sie nur noch nervöser. Dieser Mann und wie ein Model stand er da. So hübsch und so verdammt sexy! Mit seiner schicken, eleganten Kleidung und er musste sich umgezogen haben, seit sie ihm das erste Mal in seinem Arbeitszimmer begegnete. Er trug ein dunkelblaues Hemd, dass Einblicke auf seinen Oberkörper gewährte. Warum sollte er es auch bis zum Hals zuknöpfen? Er war schließlich zu Hause. Doch so weit offen…es sprang einen förmlich an dort mit der Hand hinein zugreifen und die Finger zwischen den feinen Stoff und seiner nackten Haut wandern zu lassen. Wie gerne würde sie ihm die restlichen Knöpfe öffnen, den Stoff zur Seite zerren und ihre Hände in seine Haut krallen. Ihre Augen starrten ihn an. Ja, ihre Augen starrten! Wahrscheinlich genoss er diesen Umstand in ihr ein so williges Opfer gefunden zu haben. Okay und sie war ganz ehrlich zu sich. Sie war sehr gerne bereit dieses Opfer zu sein. Denn wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, empfand sie diesen Auftrag hier als ziemlich aufregend und auch sehr anregend. Was wohl auch an ihrem charmanten Auftraggeber lag.

Lucius Malfoy hatte eine Art an sich, was Cathy sehr anziehend fand und so wie er vor ihr stand, seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, sein verführerisches Lächeln…Cathy hätte zerfließen können. Wie ein Eis in der Sonne und ihr wurde schon wieder so unerträglich heiß und ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen. Schnell steckte sie die Hände in die Hosentaschen und versuchte auch ihre Augen auf etwas anderes zu richten. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schaute weiter auf ihn und leider auf seine enge schwarze Hose und eigentlich auf die Stelle unterhalb von seinem Gürtel. Es war doch pure Absicht! Wie konnte Mann denn nur so eine enge Hose anziehen? Das war nicht in Ordnung. Wusste er überhaupt was er damit bei ihr anrichtete? Ihr wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Irgendwie versuchte sie ihre Augen von dieser heiklen Stelle zu lösen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie war auch ehrlich gesagt, extrem untervögelt und stellte sich vor, wie der Schwanz von Lucius aussehen würde. Er musste groß sein, denn die Beule in seiner Hose ließ es erahnen. Cathy würde wetten, dass seine Frau diesen Zustand sehr genießt, dass er so verdammt gut ausgestattet war. Bestimmt trieben es beide jede Nacht und ließ sich von ihm ficken. Hart, leidenschaftlich, hemmungslos.

Diese Gedanken daran, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihn jederzeit haben konnte, machte Cathy eifersüchtig. Nervös mit den Händen in den Taschen stand sie da, sah auf die Reaktion von Mrs. Malfoy. Ihr Gesicht, kühl und arrogant. Ihr Blick auf Cathy war abwertend. Mr. Malfoy hingegen lächelte sie einladend an und bot mit einer Geste seiner Hand ihr einen Platz am Tisch an. „Miss Watkins, leisten Sie uns noch ein wenig Gesellschaft? Aber nur wenn es Ihr Zeitplan auch zulässt.“ Seine Augen fixierten sie und er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Da war sie wieder in der Zwickmühle. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie sich nicht von Kunden einladen lassen. Sie wollte nicht so eng mit dem Kunden sein. Es war nur ein Job und den hatte sie erledigt. Also hätte sie ihre Sachen packen können und wäre wieder zurück zur Werkstatt gefahren. Die andere Seite war, dass Sean ihr nahe legte, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit den Kunden zu verbringen. Entgegen ihrer Einstellung sollte sie dies machen. Sie versuchte auch immer die extra Aufwendungen von den Kunden abzulehnen. Sie versuchte immer es nicht anzunehmen. Egal ob es Geld war oder andere Geschenke. Cathy fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Eigentlich war die Zusatz Summe Geld nicht verkehrt und sie konnte es gut gebrauchen. Es war eine gute Reserve für ihr aufwendiges Projekt. Dieses Projekt war ein Ford Mustang Baujahr 1967. Sie baute sich das Fahrzeug von Anfang an selber auf. Es war ein anstrengendes und auch teures Hobby.

Cathy stand da und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen allen Beteiligten. Sie fasste den Entschluss und musste gehen. Sie konnte da nicht bleiben und die Anwesenheit dieser Mrs. Malfoy beunruhigte Cathy. So eine wunderschöne Frau und doch so verdammt arrogant. Narcissa trug ihre Nase ziemlich weit nach oben und verzog abwertend ihr Gesicht. Sie sah Cathy an als wäre diese ein Insekt. Ein gefährliches Insekt, dass schnellstens zerquetscht werden musste. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in den Hosentaschen. Der schwarzhaarige Herr nippte still an seinem Glas und grinste.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Mr. Malfoy, aber ich denke, es wäre besser wenn ich gehe.“ Cathy presste die Wörter hervor und ohne wirklich zu überlegen was sie da eigentlich von sich gab. Lucius schaute sie fragend an, verstärkte dieses noch in dem er die linke Augenbraue nach oben zog und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte und direkt vor ihr stand. Mit großen Augen sah Cathy auf seine Unterarme, die frei von Stoff waren. Er hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Muskulös und trainiert waren seine Arme und mit blonden Haaren bedeckt. Wie es wohl wäre von diesen starken Armen umarmt und gehalten zu werden? Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu empfinden. Cathy spielte mit dem Gedanken ihre Hand nach seinem Arm auszustrecken. Ihre Finger über seine Haut wandern zu lassen. Doch sie unterließ es und hielt sich zurück.

„Wie Sie meinen, Miss Watkins“, antwortete Lucius Malfoy. Seine Augen sahen sie an und sein Blick vertiefte sich. Ein leichtes Grinsen war in seinem Gesicht. „Was für ein Name! Nur ein Muggel kann so heißen!“ Es war Mrs. Malfoy, die diese Worte sagte. Aber in einer Art und Weise, die Cathy unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie hier nicht Willkommen war. Narcissa wollte Cathy hier nicht haben und sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Hochnäsig nahm sie ihre Nase nach oben und fügte ganz nebenbei gelangweilt hinzu: „Ich nehme mal an das dies Ihr richtiger Name ist Miss Watkins? Oder gibt es da noch einen zusätzlichen?“ Sie nahm ihr Weinglas und prostete damit Severus zu. Lucius nahm die Worte seiner Frau zur Kenntnis und war genervt von ihrem Verhalten. Sie könnte es wenigstens versuchen und sich ein wenig zurückhalten. Narcissas Abneigung gegenüber Muggel war unübersehbar.

„Verzeihen Sie mir Miss Watkins und das ich Sie noch nicht einander vorgestellt habe.“ Seine eben noch verschränkten Arme ließ er locker und seitlich neben seinem Körper hängen. Cathy fiel das Tattoo auf, dass er auf seinem linken Unterarm hatte. Es sah aus wie ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange. Es war dunkel und von der Farbe her schwarz. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie kannte sich mit Tattoos aus. Sie hatte selber eins davon. Aber dieses hier, war ihr neu. Solch ein Symbol hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es machte sie stutzig und das solch ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy überhaupt so etwas hatte. Dieser Mann, der sich anscheinend nur in ausgewählten Kreisen aufhielt und sich mit den reichsten Leuten umgab. Fasziniert sah sie auf diese Stelle und ob er noch an anderen Körperteilen tätowiert war?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um dieses Thema als Lucius sie mit seinen Worten in die Realität zurückholte. Er zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand auf Narcissa. „Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy, meine Frau", sagte er ruhig und auch ziemlich stolz. Cathy nickte mit dem Kopf und trat einige Schritte näher zum Tisch und streckte Narcissa ihre Hand entgegen. Doch übersah Mrs. Malfoy dies und gab sich keine Mühe die Hand von Cathy zu berühren. Es widerte sie regelrecht an, die Hand des Muggel anzufassen. Ihre Augen sahen an der jungen Mechanikerin auf und ab. Cathy schluckte und räusperte sich. „Hi! Ich bin Cathy. Cathy Watkins. Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Malfoy.“ Abwertend verzog Narcissa den Mund und verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Sie sah Cathy nicht an als sie ihr antwortete. „Es ist schon sehr interessant für was Sie mein Mann bezahlt. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie ihn mit Ihren Qualitäten zufrieden stellen können.“ Ihre Worte waren kühl und arrogant. Cathy zog ihre Hand zurück und steckte diese schnell wieder in die Hosentasche. Sie schluckte und ihre innere Unruhe stieg immer mehr. Warum war diese Frau nur so zu ihr? Sie hat doch dieser Narcissa nichts getan. Lucius quittierte die Worte seiner Frau mit einem bösen Blick. „Miss Watkins wird den richtigen Lohn für Ihre Arbeit erhalten“, presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Narcissa bemühte sich um ein kleines Lächeln und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie du sicher weißt Narcissa, lege ich sehr viel Wert auf Qualität…“ „Deine Ansprache dies bezüglich, kannst du dir sparen, Lucius Malfoy. Es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht, wie deine Ansprüche sind. Nur denke ich", und ihr Blick traf den von Cathy. „Wird dieses Muggel nicht annähernd deine Vorstellungen erfüllen können. Bei Merlin und ich stelle mir schon die Schlagzeile im Tagesprophet vor: der große reinblütige Zauberer Lucius Malfoy und das junge unschuldige Muggel!“ Herausfordernd starrte sie Cathy an und diese senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Lucius der neben ihr stand, räusperte sich und seine gesamte Körperhaltung spannte sich an.

Die ganze Situation wurde immer unangenehmer und Cathy fragte sich wirklich, in was sie hier nur hineingeraten war. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde sich das Ehepaar vor ihren Augen einen handfesten Streit liefern. Man konnte deutlich die aufkommenden negativen Schwingungen bemerken und die bösen Blicke der beiden. Ob sie wohl an dieser Situation Schuld war, stellte Cathy die Frage an sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich nicht und anscheinend war es auch nicht das erste Mal, dass es bei den Malfoys krachte.

  
„Welche Sensation dies doch wäre! Findest du nicht auch, mein geliebter Lucius?“ Die Worte von Narcissa, waren wie tausend Nadelstiche und ließen den Hals von Cathy zuschnüren. Sie hatte das Gefühl als bekäme sie keine Luft mehr und war kurz davor zu ersticken. Sie musste von dort weg.  
„Entschuldigung und ich", sagte sie nur leise, halb unverständlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Fluchtartig verließ sie diese groteske Szenerie. Lucius rief ihr nach. „Miss Watkins!“ Dann verstummte seine Stimme.

Es war ihr egal, was er noch sagen wollte. Sie wollte nur noch weg von diesem Ort. Sie hätte diesen Auftrag nie annehmen sollen. Sie war so naiv und wie konnte sie auch nur ernsthaft denken, dass diese Leute hier sie Willkommen heißen. Es war ihre eigene Welt und es war klar, dass Cathy da nicht hinein passte. Während sie ihre Flucht durch die große Eingangshalle fortsetzte und sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto befand, sprach Lucius Malfoy deutliche Worte zu Narcissa. Er war genervt und wütend auf seine Frau. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er ein sexgeiler Mann, der sich jede Frau nahm um mit ihr zu schlafen. Überhaupt was sollte diese offene und übertriebene Reaktion von Narcissa? Sie war was ihr Verhalten betrifft, in der Öffentlichkeit nie so gewesen. Man sollte in der Öffentlichkeit immer Haltung bewahren und nie offen sagen und zeigen was man von seinem gegenüber hält. Das gehörte sich nicht und war daher privat und für unter 4 Augen bestimmt. Er konnte dieses Verhalten von Narcissa nicht tolerieren und wollte es auch nicht akzeptieren. Lucius sah sich damit konfrontiert seiner Mrs. Malfoy klar die Grenzen aufzuzeigen und ihr damit unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte. Er würde sie zurechtweisen und ihm war es völlig egal, ob Severus bei dieser Angelegenheit anwesend war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es war eine Freude dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Vor allem die verwirrte Cathy, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hat in was für eine Welt sie da hinein gestolpert ist. Ach und Narcissa. Ja, sie ist und bleibt die reinblütige arrogante Hexe. Was für eine intrigante Schlange sie doch ist. Auf der einen Seite hasst sie die Muggel. Vor allem die Frauen und auf der anderen Seite, findet sie ziemlich großen Gefallen an verschiedenen Muggel Dingen. Was die Männer mit einbezieht.  
> Awww und sexy Lucius! Er ist und bleibt einfach der charmante Bastard. Ich könnte ihn knuddeln!  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen ;-). Schreibt auch gerne ein Kommentar und sagt was ihr davon haltet.


	9. Ich bitte Dich!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was wird wohl passieren, wenn die Malfoys mit Severus im Garten sind?

Lucius war genervt und wütend auf Narcissa, was er ihr auch mehr als deutlich zeigte. Er trat näher an sie heran. Seine Körper und seine Haltung waren angespannt. Das Gesicht ernst und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „War das wirklich notwendig Narcissa“, sagte er laut. Narcissa warf ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie gab sich unschuldig und es ließ den Anschein erwecken als wäre sie völlig unbeteiligt an dieser Situation. „Was willst du mir damit sagen Lucius Malfoy“, antwortete sie ihm gelangweilt. Ihre Stimme war lauter als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Du und deine arrogante, selbstsüchtige Art.“ Lucius sah sie an und verzog dabei das Gesicht. „Arrogant und selbstsüchtig? Halte dir den Spiegel selbst vor das Gesicht Lucius und verschone mich mit deinen langweiligen Reden und außerdem verstehe ich diese Aufregung nicht. Dieses Ding und wie hieß sie gleich nochmal? Ah Miss Watkins. Ich bitte dich und wie weit willst du noch sinken?“ Narcissas Augen sendeten ihm dunkle, böse Blicke und Lucius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Halt. Deinen. Mund. Frau.“ „Du wirst mir nicht den Mund verbieten. Du nicht und auch niemand anderes.“ „Du bist meine Frau und du bist eine Malfoy. Du wirst dich an das halten was ich dir sage!“

Arrogant hob er bei diesem Satz den Kopf. Dies reichte bei ihr aus, dass sie energisch von ihrem Sessel aufsprang und Lucius ganz nah gegenüber trat. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und Narcissa holte schnell mit ihrer rechten Hand aus und schlug ihn damit auf seine linke Wange. Es brannte wie Feuer und nicht schon wieder. Das hatten wir heute dich schon einmal, dachte Lucius nur. Ohne noch auf eine Chance zu reagieren, packte er sich mit seinen Händen ihre beiden Handgelenke und zerrte ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken. Sie war gefangen in seinem starken Griff. Am Anfang wehrte sie sich noch, doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf. Sie wusste, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance haben würde. Er zog sie zu sich ran, ganz eng presste er ihren Körper gegen seinen und schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen. In dieser Position würde er alles von ihr bekommen und das wusste er nur allzu gut und nutzte diesen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil aus. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer hier das Sagen und vor allem das letzte Wort hatte.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig Narcissa? Auf dieses und wie hast du es doch gleich genannt? Ah dieses Ding!“ Seine Stimme flüsternd und die Worte so verführerisch gesprochen, wie Honig flossen sie in ihre Ohren. Sie schluckte und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Lucius ahnte welchen Effekt seine Worte auf sie haben würden und er machte weiter. „Sie wird meine Vorstellungen nicht annähernd erfüllen können. Das waren doch deine Worte oder habe ich dich falsch verstanden?“ Arrogant hob er dazu seine linke Augenbraue. Um seine Lippen war ein leichtes Grinsen. Dieses typische Lucius Malfoy Grinsen. Das ließ ihn noch arroganter wirken.

„Lucius, ich“, versuchte Narcissa ihm zu antworten und probierte auch, sich aus dieser Lage in der sie sich befand zu befreien. Doch er verstärkte seinen Halt um ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie noch enger an sich. Er war sicher, ihren Herzschlag zu spüren, der immer schneller ging und er war sich auch sicher, dass sie seine Männlichkeit, die er provokant gegen ihren Körper drückte, sie mehr als genoss. Lucius wusste genau, dass dieses Verhalten von ihm ihr gegenüber zu sehr gefiel. Er wusste, wie er sie beeinflussen konnte. Er wusste, wie er sie mit seinen Worten und Gesten manipulieren konnte. Er war ein Meister darin, sie mit seinem Charme und seiner Stimme verführen zu können. Wie sehr er doch diesen Umstand genoss. Narcissa sah ihn nur an, mit ihren großen blauen Augen. Doch sie sagte nichts. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und Lucius ahnte was in ihrem Kopf vorging . Auch hatte er die Möglichkeit in ihren Kopf einzudringen und ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Doch er wollte es nicht. Dieses Mal unterließ er es. Auch wenn die Vorstellung dabei doch besonders reizvoll war.

Sein Kopf lehnte sich seitlich an ihren und sein Mund berührte sanft ihr Ohr. Zuerst hauchte er dort über ihre Haut, um im Anschluss dann mit leiser und rauer Stimme zu flüstern. „Denkst du wirklich meine geliebte Narcissa, dass ich auch nur das geringste Interesse an diesem jungen Muggel Ding habe? Wie gut kennst du mich? Auch müsstest du meinen Anspruch an Qualität und Geschmack kennen. Diese Miss Watkins wird mich nicht annähernd in meinen sexuellen Bedürfnissen zufrieden stellen können.“ Was war er nur für ein Mann? Er glaubte gerade selber nicht an das was er eben sagte. Dieses junge Ding erfüllte alle seine Vorstellungen und würde wohl mehr als gut seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen können. Deshalb belegte er ihr Auto mit einem Zauber. Natürlich ganz unbemerkt und sie würde ihre wahre Freude haben wenn sie sich gleich hineinsetzt und losfahren würde und sich nichts bewegt an dem Fahrzeug. Mit einem einfachen Zauber hatte er die Elektronik lahmgelegt und zu gerne hätte er ihr geschocktes Gesicht gesehen. Mal sehen ob die hübsche Mechanikerin mit ihren geschickten Händen herausfindet wo der Fehler lag. Umso länger sie hier auf seinem Anwesen war, umso besser für ihn. Nein, er würde sie definitiv nicht gehen lassen. Lucius Malfoy wollte das Miss Watkins ihn noch ein wenig länger mit ihrer Anwesenheit erfreut.

Seine Lippen küssten an ihrem Ohr entlang, weiter über ihren Hals. Narcissa stöhnte und seufzte auf. Lucius der während dieser Aktion seinen Blick auf Severus richtete, sah wie dieser regungslos in dem Sessel saß und sein Blick über das Glas mit Whisky, was er in seiner rechten Hand hielt, hinüber zu den Malfoys wanderte. Lucius war sich sicher, dass es Severus ziemlich erregte, wie Narcissa mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Ihre perfekten Formen in Augenschein nahm und sich wahrscheinlich vorstellte, wie es sich anfühlt seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Lucius sein weiteres Vorgehen und ihm kam der Satz von Narcissa wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie wollte doch ein wenig Zeit mit Snape verbringen und nun war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Er würde seine Frau richtig heiß machen und sie dann an Severus weiterreichen. So hätte er seine Ruhe vor ihr und die Gelegenheit mit Miss Watkins einige Dinge klarzustellen. Er dachte dabei nicht an die reine Form der Konversation, sondern eher an die körperliche Betätigung, wenn er seinen Körper gegen ihren drückt und sie sich willenlos unter ihm schlängelt.

Lucius nickte Severus zu und dieser erhob sich und ging langsam auf die beiden zu. Narcissa lehnte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und wünschte sich Lucius würde mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten weitermachen. Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen schaute er ihr herausfordernd in die Augen. „Mmmh Lucius“, flüsterte sie. „Hör mit deinen verdammten Spielchen auf!“ Ihre Augen funkelten und er lächelte sie verführerisch an. „Ts ts ts…Narcissa. Du weißt doch, ich spiele sehr gerne!“ Seine Stimme war rau und flüsternd. Seine Lippen berührten kurz die ihren, doch er küsste sie nicht. Er ließ sie warten. „Vor allem mit den Dingen die mir gehören oder mir einmal gehören werden!“ Sein Grinsen verschwand nicht, als er sanft über ihr Gesicht küsste. Eigentlich war es mehr wie ein Hauchen was seine Lippen da machten. Narcissa drehte sich etwas hin und her. Sie wollte das er endlich ihre Arme losließ und sie sich wieder frei bewegen konnte. „Na na na Mrs. Malfoy und wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein?“ „Du verdammter Bastard Lucius“, giftete sie zurück. Amüsiert hob er die Augenbraue und dazu leicht seinen Kopf. So arrogant und sexy! Das kann er! „Ich hoffe du weißt es heute Abend wieder gutzumachen, mit diesen eben noch so bösen und vorlauten Lippen!“ Sein Daumen und Zeigefinger strichen über ihren Mund. Langsam über die Oberlippe. Es war offensichtlich was er mit dieser Geste bezwecken wollte. Sie sollte bereitwillig ihren Mund öffnen. Doch diesen Gefallen machte sie ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und lächelte dazu sehr verführerisch. Ein leiser Seufzer kam aus Lucius' Mund. Dieses Verhalten von ihr und er merkte wie es enger wurde in seiner Hose. Er wollte sie ficken! Sofort! Hier und jetzt!

Doch sein Plan war ein anderer. Lucius wollte diese hübsche Mechanikerin nochmal sehen und sich bei ihr in aller Form entschuldigen. Für das Fehlverhalten seiner Frau und er hatte auch schon eine genaue Vorstellung davon wie diese Entschuldigung sein sollte. Ihm entgingen nicht ihre Blicke und ihre Nervosität. Ihr Auftreten ihm gegenüber. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nervös machte. So ein junges, hübsches Muggel! So ein sexy Muggel und er stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde mit ihr zu schlafen. Wenn er Narcissa an Severus übergeben hatte und er Miss Watkins in seinem Arbeitszimmer treffen würde. Dann würde er sie davon überzeugen, wie sich ein Lucius Malfoy erkenntlich zeigt. Ihr nackter Körper unter ihm liegt und er sie zum zittern bringt. Seine Zunge, wie diese ihre Pussy verwöhnt und zum schreien bringt. Sein Verlangen nach ihr, sie sich einfach zu nehmen und sie zu ficken, es wurde immer stärker. Eigentlich sollte es nicht sein und das wusste er auch. Aber was sollte er denn machen? Sie war hübsch und er ein Mann der immer bereit war seine besonderen Qualitäten zu teilen.

„Schade, sehr schade", flüsterte er Narcissa ins Ohr. „Aber vielleicht denkst du noch einmal darüber nach.“ Er nahm ihre rechte Hand, die immer noch hinter ihrem Rücken war nach vorn und legte diese bei sich auf die Beule von seiner Hose. Provokant schob er dazu seine Hüften ein Stück nach vorn. „Es wäre wirklich ein Fauxpas, wenn ich damit dieser Miss Watkins gegenüber treten würde!“ Seine Worte flüsternd und arrogant gesprochen, ließen Narcissa böse grummeln. „Wenn du es dir wagst Lucius Malfoy, dieses Ding mit deinen reinblütigen Qualitäten zu überraschen, ich schwöre dir…“ Während sie sprach, hob er amüsiert die Augenbrauen und grinste frech. „Dann werde ich dich und deinen Schwanz in eine alte verschrumpelte Wurst verwandeln!“ Er musste lachen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Oh nein mein Liebling und das wirst du nicht. Wie sehr weiß ich doch, wie sehnsüchtig du meinen Schwanz brauchst. In deinem Mund, in deiner Pussy.“ Seine Lippen waren wieder an ihrem Hals und er küsste diesmal so energisch, dass er sich sicher war davon ein sichtbares rotes Zeichen zu hinterlassen. „Ich werde es machen. Da kannst du dir verdammt sicher sein“, antwortete sie ihm mit leiser Stimme. „Mmmh", entgegnete ihr Lucius.

Severus war in der Zwischenzeit so nah an Narcissa herangetreten, dass er die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren und den Duft ihres Parfüms riechen konnte. Doch bekam sie es nicht mit. Severus konnte kaum noch die Hände bei sich behalten. Er musste abwarten bis Lucius sein Einverständnis dafür gab. Malfoy ließ ihn nur zu gerne warten. Mit einem Augenzwinkern gab er Severus zu verstehen, dass es losgehen konnte. Sofort packte Snape an Narcissas Oberarme und Lucius ließ von ihr ab. „Was zum", protestierte sie kurz und wurde doch gleich von Severus unterbrochen. „Ganz ruhig meine hübsche Narcissa“, sagte er mit seiner tiefen und rauen Stimme. Seine Hände fuhren an ihren Armen auf und ab. Sie bekam davon Gänsehaut. „Severus", flüsterte sie und genoss sehr seine Aufmerksamkeit. Lucius ließ seine Hände über ihren Kimono wandern. Er streifte dabei ihre Brüste und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre mittlerweile harten Nippel. „Oh fuck…“, stöhnte sie. „Ts ts ts und wer wird denn gleich und achte bitte auf deine Aussprache Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy!“ Er zwickte sie in die Nippel und es ließ sie kurz aufschreien. „Sssh Narcissa! Sei still oder willst du etwa Miss Watkins an deiner Leidenschaft teilhaben lassen?“ Er grinste nur und seine rechte Hand wanderte in ihr Bikini Höschen und fand schnell was diese suchte. Sein Zeigefinger kreiste langsam über ihre Clit. Lucius schaute in ihr Gesicht und sah wie sie lustvoll die Augen verdrehte. „Fuck…Lucius! Bitte“, bettelte sie ihn an. Der Finger wurde schneller und wie von selbst war dieser in ihrer Pussy. Langsam bewegte er ihn. Dieses Tempo machte Narcissa halb wahnsinnig. „So feucht für mich heute Liebling“, fragte er sie und grinste dabei. Narcissa konnte nicht mehr antworten. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten an Severus. Dieser bedachte Lucius mit einem fragenden Blick. „Es scheint mir bald so, als ob sie deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit benötigt.“ Lucius sah ihn an und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Den Eindruck habe ich auch. Aber frage ich mich nur", und er steckte einen weiteren Finger in ihre Pussy und erhöhte das Tempo. Dies entlockte ihr ein lautes Aufstöhnen. „Ob es dafür einen speziellen Grund gibt.“ Seine rechte Hand fingerte sie immer weiter und er sah wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, nur um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zufrieden lächelte er und seine linke Hand packte in ihren Nacken und zog an ihren langen Haaren den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Schau mich an Narcissa!“

Seine Stimme war rau und erregt. Es sorgte für Gänsehaut bei ihr. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach vorne und öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Blicke trafen sich und seine Hand war immer noch in ihren Haaren. Plötzlich presste er seinen Mund hart auf den ihren. Voller Leidenschaft küsste er sie und verstärkte die Bewegungen seiner Finger an ihrer Pussy. Sie stöhnte laut in seinem Mund auf und versuchte mit ihrer Zunge, dass er seine Lippen öffnete. Doch er machte dies nicht. Er zog seinen Mund von ihren zurück und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und der Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand kreiste über ihre Lippen. „Sag mir doch Narcissa. Ist es vielleicht dieses junge hübsche Muggel Ding, was dich so beeinflusst?“ Ein dritter Finger fand den Eingang zu ihrer Pussy. Verdammt! Holy shit und sie war so feucht, dachte Lucius. Es veranlasste sie aufzustöhnen und diesmal wieder lauter als zuvor. „Bitte Lucius…ich bitte dich!“ Ihr Flüstern war gleichzeitig ein Flehen. Ein Bitten an ihn, dass sie bereit war. Bereit für ihn und sie wollte kommen. Doch er dachte überhaupt nicht daran ihr diesen Gefallen zu erfüllen. Im Gegenteil, er reizte es immer weiter aus. „Was Narcissa? Um was bittest du mich", fragte er leise. Er entfernte seinen Kopf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie sah ihn an und leckte sich mit der Zunge verführerisch über die Lippen. Diese Geste gefiel ihm und reizte ihn sehr. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es fast so, als würde er von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben zurücktreten und sich seiner Lust hinzugeben. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich dieses junge Ding hier zu uns bringen lassen sollte? Möchtest du, dass sie dir dabei zuschaut, wie du unter meiner Hand kommst? Oder sie sieht, wie ich meinen Schwanz in deine feuchte Pussy stecke. Dich gleich hier an Ort und Stelle richtig hart ficke! Oder willst du für sie kommen? Soll sie dich lecken? Dich und deine wunderschöne Pussy mit ihrer Zunge verwöhnen? Oder willst du, dass ich sie ficke? Mmmmh…und sie mir einen schönen Ritt gönnt, mit ihrer feuchten und engen Pussy meinen steinharten Schwanz massiert, während ich ihre Titten liebkose und von ihren rosafarbenen, harten Nippeln koste, als wären diese reife Kirschen. Meine Zunge langsam diese umkreist. Ihr beide euch heiß und leidenschaftlich küsst und euch gegenseitig an der Clit spielt. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller. Bis ihr kommt. Bis wir alle kommen. Ihr zwei so wunderschöne Frauen schreiend in meinen Armen liegt.“

Lucius wusste was er mit seinen Worten bei ihr auslöste und merkte wie es enger um seine Finger wurde. Doch nicht nur da. Sondern auch bei ihm. Seine Erregung hatte bei ihm Ausmaße erreicht und lange könnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Worte brachten sie immer näher zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Hart presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Eine unerträgliche Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Der Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Sie suchte Unterstützung und Halt. Diesen fand sie in Form von Severus' Oberkörper. Dieser hatte seinen Griff an ihren Armen etwas gelockert, dass sie ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Die Art und Weise wie sie ihren Körper gegen seinen presste, ließ ihn veranlassen seine Hände von ihren Armen zu nehmen und sie an ihre Hüften zu fassen. Ihre nun freien Hände setzte sie überaus überzeugend ein, in dem sie ihre linke Hand über Severus' Hose wandern ließ. An der Stelle wo sie seine Beule bemerkte, verweilte ihre Hand. Sanft massierte sie ihn und es entlockte Severus ein wohliges Aufstöhnen. Lucius sah diese Aktion und grinste. Sein Blick wanderte von Narcissa zu Severus. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und die angenehme Massage dieser zarten, weiblichen Hand mehr als genoss. Er hatte die Zähne aufeinander gepresst und atmete schwer. Narcissa legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und gewährte beiden Männern einen wunderbaren Anblick auf ihren nackten Hals. Ihr rechter Arm schlang sich um Severus' Kopf und zwang ihn endlich ihren Hals zu küssen. Natürlich nahm er dies Einladung an und drückte seine Lippen hart auf ihre Haut. Er begann diese empfindliche Stelle mit seinen Zähnen und seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare. Während seine Hände ihre Brüste massierten und seine Daumen nur ganz leicht ihre Nippel streiften, bemerkte Lucius die ersten Anzeichen ihres Orgasmus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn als er seinen Mund auf ihren presste und seine Lippen öffnete, kam sie heftig unter seiner Hand. Ihr lautes Stöhnen wurde unter dem Kuss von Lucius gedämpft. Narcissas Hand, die eben noch in Severus Haaren war, krallte sich in Lucius Hemd und er könnte schwören, trotz des Stoffes ihre Fingernägel auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Seine Hand machte weiter bei ihrer Pussy und ihre Hüften bewegten sich schnell auf und ab, hin und her. Sie ritt seine Hand und wollte damit noch lange nicht aufhören. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie nur kurze Zeit später noch einmal kam. Dieses Mal versenkte sie ihre Zähne in Lucius linker Schulter. Es entfuhr ihm ein Aufseufzen und er schloss die Augen. Er hielt mit seiner linken Hand ihren Kopf und packte in ihren Nacken. Dazu hatte er noch ihre Haare fest im Griff. Heftig und laut atmete sie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Zitternd stand sie in den Armen von Lucius und Severus. Dadurch das sie nun gebeugt an ihrem Mann lehnte und ihre Hand bei Severus zurückgezogen hatte, packte dieser an ihren Hintern. Was für ein wundervoller Anblick! Seine Gedanken waren frei und er schob ihr den Kimono zur Seite und sah auf das Bikini Höschen. Dieses Stück Stoff und es wurde Zeit, dass es endlich verschwindet. Er drückte seine Erektion direkt auf diese Stelle und Narcissa stöhnte auf. Lucius gab seinem Freund einen Blick und dieser verstand sofort. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sie haben konnte.

„Deine Frau ist ziemlich überzeugend“, sagte Severus. Lucius nahm seine Hand von ihrer Pussy und sah auf seine Finger. Diese glänzten im Sonnenlicht und waren voll mit dem Saft aus ihrer Pussy. Er grinste und seine Augen funkelten. „Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein. So eine wunderschöne reinblütige Ehefrau. Narcissa ist in vielen Dingen sehr überzeugend mit ihren traumhaften, weiblichen Eigenschaften. Sie weiß genau, wie sie einen Mann in die Knie zwingen kann.“ Sie lachte und sah Lucius direkt an. Dieser quittierte es ihr mit einem unverschämt, charmanten Lächeln. Seine Finger, immer noch mit ihrem Pussysaft bedeckt, strichen sanft über ihre Lippen. Sofort öffnete sie ihren Mund und leckte genüsslich seine Finger ab. Langsam und mit viel Hingabe tat sie es. Es war ziemlich anregend, wie sie es machte und beide Männer schauten mit großen Augen auf ihre Aktion. „Oh Lucius", sprach sie leise und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Es hat den Anschein als ob deine Frau nicht genug bekommen kann“, antwortete Severus und bekam sofort darauf ihre Antwort. Sie packte fest an seine Erektion und ihre Hand bewegte sich daran auf und ab. Dies machte sie auch bei Lucius. „Narcissa…fuck“, presste Severus zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich sagte doch, sie kann ziemlich überzeugend sein.“

Lucius grinste nur bei seinem Satz. Narcissa sah ihn verführerisch an und die Spitze ihrer Zunge leckte sich über die Lippen. Ihre Hand fuhr langsam über die Beule in seiner Hose. Ihre Finger strichen genau die Konturen seines Schwanzes nach. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Brüste und gegenseitig heizten beide sich an und wussten genau was dem anderen gefiel. Doch anscheinend machten die Malfoys damit Severus komplett verrückt. Denn dieser war schon sehr ungehalten. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit teilen würdest?“ Seine Stimme ließ erahnen, dass er ziemlich erregt war. Doch Lucius blieb völlig unbeeindruckt. „Sind wir etwa ungeduldig, alter Freund“, fragte er arrogant. „Ich weiß ja nicht wenn du hier als ungeduldig bezeichnest, aber ich bin es definitiv nicht!“ „Wenn das so ist", und Lucius widmete sich hingebungsvoll Narcissas steifen Nippeln, die er mit seinem Mund verwöhnte. Diese waren zwar noch von Stoff umhüllt, reckten sich aber hart gegen das Oberteil was sie trug. „Dann genieße ich noch ein wenig diese traumhaften Aussichten.“

Er ließ Severus mit offenen Mund stehen und Narcissa drückte ihre Brüste gegen Lucius Kopf. Heftig krallte sie ihre Finger in seinen Nacken und sorgte damit, dass er seine Position nicht veränderte. Er liebte dieses intensive Spiel seiner Zunge an ihren weiblichen Rundungen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre Brüste und zog langsam das Stück Stoff nach unten, dass seine Lippen ihre harten Nippel berührten. Mit sehr geschickten Händen zog er ihr es komplett nach unten, so das er ihre nackten Brüste umfasste und mit seiner Zunge zärtlich ihre Nippel leckte. Dies entlockte Narcissa ein lautes Aufstöhnen. „Oh fuck…jaaa.“ Er grinste und machte weiter. Ihre Hand krallte sich immer fester in seinen Nacken und ihre andere Hand war wieder an Severus Hose. Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete sie diese und ihre Finger berührten seinen Schwanz. Wie bei Lucius, trug auch Severus nichts drunter. Sehr zu ihrer Freude und so hatte sie leichtes Spiel. Langsam fuhr ihre Hand an seinem Schwanz auf und ab. Severus hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und genoss die Bewegungen ihrer Hand. Doch umso mehr Lucius seine Liebkosungen bei ihr verstärkte, umso mehr steigerte sie es bei Severus.

Alle drei stöhnten und Narcissas Hand wanderte von Lucius Nacken hinunter in Richtung seiner Hose. Sie fuhr über seinen Hintern. Sie liebte seinen Arsch und er hatte ein sexy Hinterteil. Weiter ging sie nach vorne, streifte über seine große Beule und öffnete gekonnt seinen Gürtel. Während sie das tat, zog Lucius sie zu sich heran und küsste sie hart auf den Mund. Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von den beiden nehmen. Es machte ihn zu sehr an und erregte ihn ohne Ende. Er fing an seine Hüften im Takt ihrer Hand zu bewegen. Seine Hände zerrten an ihrem Höschen und nahm es zur Seite und sein Zeigefinger fuhr zwischen ihren Pobacken auf und ab. Sein Finger kreiste über ihren Anus und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Ihre Hand drückte fester an Severus Schwanz. Dieser stöhnte auf und sein Finger machte ohne Pause weiter bei ihr. „Fuck…ich", sprach Severus leise. „Severus", antwortete Lucius ihm. „Verdammt Lucius, ich…fuck.“ Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Snape nicht mehr lange an sich halten konnte. Er wollte endlich…Lucius nutzte diesen Umstand und dehnte es nur noch weiter aus. Sehr zum Verdruss von Severus.

Narcissa ging dabei voll in ihrer Rolle auf. Sie hatte das was sie wollte. Von zwei so gutaussehenden Männern gleichzeitig begehrt zu werden und sie wollte auch von beiden gefickt werden! Sie sah Lucius an und öffnete leicht ihren Mund. An den Bewegungen ihrer Lippen konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihm „Fickt mich! Bitte, fickt mich!“ sagte. Er lächelte verführerisch und frech. Seine Hände waren wieder bei ihr. Die eine Hand in ihren Haaren, die andere streichelte langsam über ihre Brüste, weiter über ihren Bauch, umkreiste sanft ihren Bauchnabel, weiter nach unten. Als seine Hand den Stoff von ihrem Höschen berührte, fühlte er die Nässe. Ohne zögern zerriss er das Teil. Der Stoff gab nach. Endlich kam Luft an ihre tropfende Pussy und sie stöhnte. „Narcissa", flüsterte Lucius und sorgte damit für Gänsehaut bei ihr. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte beide spüren. Die harten Schwänze. Die Männer sollten sie endlich ficken!

Ihre Hände fuhren schneller an den Schwänzen auf und ab. Ihr Daumen rieb über die Spitze und sie wusste verdammt gut was sie mit dieser Aktion anrichtete. Lucius‘ Hand fingerte schnell ihre Pussy. Sie verdrehte vor Lust die Augen und stöhnte immer lauter. „Oh fuck…bitte Lucius. Fick mich endlich!“ Was für ein Angebot und er konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So ungeduldig Mrs. Malfoy?“ Seine Antwort war ein wenig gelangweilt und er veränderte den Winkel seiner Finger. Das hatte die Folge, dass ihre Hände fester zupackten und Severus dachte, er würde Sterne sehen. Lucius schloss nur kurz die Augen und als er diese wieder öffnete, sah er direkt zu Severus. Dieser stand mit weit geöffneten Mund und schwer atmend da. „Oh shit Lucius und jetzt fick sie endlich!“

Narcissa und Severus schauten Lucius an. Mit einem Blick, der zwischen bittend und flehend schwankte. Er sollte endlich mit der Spielerei aufhören und zur Sache kommen. Alle wollten Sex. Doch Lucius entschied wann es soweit war. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy und dieser ließ sich nur allzu gerne um etwas bitten. Er genoss diesen Umstand in vollen Zügen. Provozierend hob er dazu eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch warten", sagte er. Severus reichte es. „Ach verdammt nochmal Lucius und auf was willst du eigentlich noch warten?“ Sein Blick sagte alles. Doch Lucius lächelte. „Severus, Severus und auch du solltest wissen, dass alles eine gewisse Zeit braucht.“ „Lucius, verdammt. Das ist…“ Er hatte große Mühe einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. Seine Erregung raubte ihm jeden Vernunft an Verstand. „Ich bitte dich Lucius!“ „Du bittest mich“, antwortete er. „Ja", war Severus kurze Antwort. „Um was bittest du mich?“ Er atmete tief durch und sagte: „Ich bitte dich…fick sie!“

Lucius arrogantes Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen. Darauf hatte er nur gewartet und war sehr gerne bereit dies zu erfüllen. Obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein wahres Ziel war. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Narcissa heiß machen und sich dann dieser Miss Watkins widmen. Aber so wie die Sache hier verlief, konnte er gerade an nichts anderes denken, als gemeinsam mit Severus in Narcissa zu versinken.

Doch bevor etwas davon passierte, trat James in Erscheinung. Er stand an der Tür zur Terrasse. „Mein Lord Malfoy!“ Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Verzeihen Sie mir die Störung. Aber wir haben ein Problem.“ „Was für ein Problem“, antwortete Lucius ihm gereizt. „Nun Sir, es geht um Miss Watkins.“ Dieser Name ließ den Schwanz von Lucius zucken. „Was ist mit dieser Miss?“ „Die junge Dame wirkt ziemlich aufgebracht. Sie sitzt in ihrem Fahrzeug und kommt nicht weg.“ Eine innerliche Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Lucius aus. Es war perfekt. Dieser Zauber hatte also funktioniert. Sehr gut. Er hatte sich halb zu James umgedreht. „Bringen Sie diese Miss Watkins doch bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer. Sie soll dort auf mich warten.“ „Jawohl mein Lord und ich werde dies sofort veranlassen.“ Er verbeugte sich und ging zurück ins Haus.

Narcissa und Severus starrten Lucius an, als dieser seinen Gürtel wieder schloss. Narcissa die viel zu sehr erregt war, reagierte verärgert. „Was zur Hölle machst du da", sagte sie laut und wollte nach seinen Händen greifen. Er wehrte es ab und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Die Geschäfte rufen, mein Liebling“, antwortete er ihr locker und lässig. „Du wirst nicht gehen! Ich verbiete es dir Lucius Malfoy!“ Amüsiert hob er die Augenbrauen. „Du verbietet es mir Frau“, antwortete er arrogant. „Ja, ich verbiete es dir. Du wirst nicht gehen. Du wirst hier bleiben. Du wirst mich ficken, gemeinsam mit Severus! Ihr beiden werdet mich solange ficken, bis ich komme!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schickte ihm böse Blicke. Severus ertrug das alles schweigend und verdrehte die Augen. „Mein liebe Narcissa und wie gerne würde ich dieses körperliche Verlangen was du nach mir hast, mit meinen so wunderbaren Eigenschaften befriedigen“, und er lehnte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich sollte dir doch ein Versprechen geben und ich erfülle es hiermit. Severus steht dir zur vollen Verfügung und genieße doch einfach die Zeit mit ihm.“

Sie seufzte auf und drehte sich zu Severus um. Langsam fuhren ihre Hände über sein dunkles Hemd. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. „Wie denkst du darüber? Sollten wir ohne unseren Lucius weitermachen?“ Ihre Stimme war flüsternd und verführerisch. Es war einladend für ihn. Sofort drangen ihre Worte in seinen Kopf und von dort direkt zu seinem Schwanz. „Ich denke, er hatte seine Chance!“ Sein Blick war kurz bei Lucius und dann wieder bei ihr. Ihre Hände fummelten an seiner Hose, öffneten diese und zerrten sie bis zu seinen Waden nach unten. Sein Schwanz stand stolz und erregt in die Höhe. Narcissa war begeistert von diesem Anblick und leckte sich die Lippen. Sie sank vor Severus auf die Knie und nahm sich sofort das was sie wollte. Intensiv und mit viel Hingabe gab sie ihm einen fantastischen Blow Job. Lucius sah es und atmete tief durch. Er wusste wie seine Frau war und er wusste auch, dass sie es sich holen würde, was sie begehrte.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und ließ die beiden für sich. Er ging zurück in das Haus und war auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort würde sie auf ihn warten. Seine hübsche Mechanikerin. Die Gedanken an sie, ließ seinen Schwanz schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff von seiner Hose drücken. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch eine heftige Erektion hatte und diese schnell loswerden musste. Am besten mit dieser jungen und sexy Schrauberin. Für den Fall, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, könnte sie auch ihren hübschen Mund benutzen. Diese vollen, roten Lippen mussten doch zu etwas sinnvollen genutzt werden. Die ganze Zeit, wo er mit Narcissa und Severus draußen im Garten war, konnte er nur an sie denken. An diese Miss Watkins, mit ihren wunderschönen Brüsten und ihren knackigen Hintern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmh....okay und was denkt ihr über das Kapitel?


	10. Wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy Watkins flüchtet von dem Anwesen der Malfoys.

Sie wollte das nicht und was sollte das überhaupt alles? Warum um alles in der Welt war sie hier? Sie war so dumm, um diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Doch sie war nun einmal dort. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie solche Reaktionen bei diesen Leuten hervorbrachte. Es war purer Hass der sie traf. Aber das schlimmste war eigentlich diese Mrs. Malfoy. Was hatte Cathy ihr denn getan, dass sie ihr gegenüber so arrogant und überheblich reagierte? Ihre Nase so weit nach oben trug und diese Wörter die sie wählte. Was sollte ein Muggel sein? Und dieses Merlin? Und was war das mit dem Tagesprophet? Was ist das alles für Zeug? Was sind das für Dinge? In was war sie hier nur hineingeraten? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie von hier verschwinden musste. Was für eine verfickte Welt war das hier? Es ergab für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Die Gemälde die über sie gesprochen haben. Diese Kreatur mit dem Namen Dobby. Obwohl sie ihn echt zum knuddeln fand. Alles war wie ein Märchen. Ein dämliches abgefucktes Märchen! Es konnte einfach nicht real sein! Es konnte nur ein verdammter Traum gewesen sein, aus dem sie hoffentlich bald aufwachen würde. 

Cathy lief durch die große Eingangshalle und rutschte halb über den Marmorfußboden, rannte zu der Eingangstür, zerrte diese mit Schwung auf, stürzte die steinernen Treppenstufen hinab und lief zu ihrem Auto. Sie verjagte 2 Pfauen, die neugierig in die Autoreifen pickten. Eigentlich waren es wunderschöne Tiere und die Federn waren komplett in weiß. „Verschwindet! Haut ab!“ Sie wedelte energisch mit den Armen und die Tiere ließen einen Abstand und gingen mit erhobenem Kopf davon. Mit zitternden Händen holte sie den Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Sie schloss den Wagen auf und setzte sich hinein. Cathy atmete tief durch und startete das Auto. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Der Wagen sprang nicht an. Sie fluchte und schimpfte auf alles und jeden. Wütend schlug Cathy auf das Lenkrad. Sie hasste in diesem Moment die ganze Welt. Sie lehnte sich frustriert in ihrem Sitz zurück und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie schwitzte und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Cathy versuchte ihren Puls und ihre Aufregung wieder herunterzufahren. Sie versuchte sich einen Moment lang zu besinnen. Kurz klappte das auch, bis sie sah wie dieser komische Butler die Treppenstufen hinab lief und zu ihrem Auto kam. Na prima und ganz toll. Auch das noch und das fehlte ihr noch. Er blieb neben der Fahrertür stehen und klopfte an die Scheibe. Cathy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Sie stieg aus und schaute James fragend an. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung Miss Watkins. Aber Lord Malfoy erwartet Sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer.“ Er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme und hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Schön für ihn", antwortete sie gereizt. „Miss Watkins.“ „Es ist mir egal, ob er mich dort erwartet und hören Sie endlich auf mit diesem Miss und den ganzen Scheiß!“ Sie unterbrach ihn und kaute dabei hektisch auf ihrem Kaugummi. „Miss Watkins und nur noch einmal zu Ihrer Information. Lord Malfoy ist Ihr Auftraggeber und er entscheidet!“ Sie zog eine Grimasse, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich lässig an ihr Auto. James sah auf sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Aber das Auto. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen springt es nicht an und ich muss zurück in die Werkstatt.“ „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge Miss Watkins. Das wird sich alles klären.“ Er drehte sich halb zum Haus und zeigte mit seinem rechten Arm in Richtung Eingangstür. Cathy seufzte laut auf, schüttelte entnervt mit dem Kopf und folgte ihm wortlos. Still lief sie neben ihm und als beide das besagte Zimmer erreicht hatten, verbeugte sich James vor ihr und ließ sie allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für das kurze Kapitel. Aber es wird langsam immer interessanter. Wartet mal ab, bis ihr das nächste Kapitel lesen werdet ;-).


	11. Sehnsüchte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die junge Mechanikerin muss im Arbeitszimmer auf Lucius Malfoy warten. Was wird sie dort für Entdeckungen machen? Und was wird passieren, als eine weitere Person den Raum betritt?

Jetzt war sie wieder hier in diesem Raum. In dem Arbeitszimmer von Lucius Malfoy. Sie wartete und nutzte die Zeit um sich dort ein wenig umzusehen. Cathy war neugierig und mit langsamen Schritten trat sie weiter in das Zimmer. Die Einrichtung war schön und wirkte auf sie ein bisschen altmodisch. Aber diese Leute, die hier lebten gefiel dieser Stil.

Ein besonderer Gegenstand erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eine helle, schimmernde Kugel und nicht größer als eine Orange. Diese schien über einen Marmor Sockel in der Luft zu schweben. Es stand vor zwei großen Fenstern, die fast vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Interessiert trat sie näher und sah das die Kugel eine Optik wie Milchglas hatte. _Wow! Das war irre!_ Immer näher kam sie diesem Teil und beugte sich auf Augenhöhe herunter und sah fasziniert darauf. Ihr Mund war geöffnet und in den Pupillen ihrer Augen spiegelte sich die Kugel wieder. Wie durch Magie, bewegte sich etwas im inneren und sie sah wie es blitzte, wie Sterne die kurz aufblinkten, heller wurden und dann wieder erloschen. Das ging die ganze Zeit über so und immer im Wechsel. Einige Zeit beobachtete sie dieses Spektakel bis sie sich erhob und eine andere Sache ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Es spielte sich draußen im Garten ab. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Denn sie sah Mrs. Malfoy und den schwarzhaarigen Mann, von dem sie leider immer noch nicht den Namen kannte, in einer eindeutigen, mehr als offensichtlichen Position. Eigentlich war es eine viel zu eindeutige Stellung. Ja richtig. Eine Stellung trifft es wohl am besten. _Alter Schwede! Was um alles in der Welt?_ Aber es schien den beiden wohl Spaß zu machen, so wie diese Mrs. Malfoy über diesen Lounge Sessel lehnte.

Mit großem Interesse verfolgte Cathy dieses Schauspiel und kaute immer heftiger auf ihrem Kaugummi. Also nicht das sie es unbedingt haben musste, diese Leute beim Sex zu beobachten. Aber in so einem Fall, da konnte sie schon einmal ein Auge riskieren. Außerdem würde sie nur zu gerne wissen, wie Mr. Malfoy darauf reagierte, wenn sein Freund mit seiner Frau vögelte. Ob das wohl zum guten Ton gehörte, in solchen gehobenen Kreisen?

Kurz entwich ihr ein Seufzer und ein wenig neidisch wurde sie schon. Schließlich war es bei ihr einfach viel zu lange her, dass sie Sex hatte. Ein Jahr war es her und so intensiv wie bei den beiden dort, hatte sie es leider nie erlebt. Hart nahm der Mann diese Frau Malfoy ran. Er fickte sie von hinten. _Holy shit!_ Er fickte tatsächlich ihren Arsch. _Du lieber Himmel!_ Das musste doch unangenehm sein.

Cathy stand sichtlich geschockt am Fenster. Sie hatte diese Art von Sex nie ausprobiert und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie würde sich dabei nicht wohlfühlen. Nie hatte sie mit ihrem Ex darüber gesprochen. Für sie war es und blieb auch ein Tabu. Überhaupt war der Sex mit John nichts aufregendes. Also nicht dass Cathy sich jemals bei ihm beschwert hätte. Er hatte immer versucht sie perfekt zu befriedigen. Mal mehr, mal weniger! Eigentlich ging es nie über die Grenzen des Schlafzimmers hinaus. Es spielte sich alles immer nur im Bett ab. Eigentlich störte sie es nicht. Eigentlich war es ganz okay. Eigentlich war es langweilig und sie fühlte sich komplett unbefriedigt.

Sie sah diese Szene vor sich und merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Cathy vermisste dieses Gefühl, geliebt und begehrt zu werden. Sie wollte sich komplett hingeben und sich in ihrer Lust und Leidenschaft fallen lassen. Es war merkwürdig und auch doch aufregend, zu wissen das Cathy das Pärchen beobachtete und die beiden sie aber nicht bemerkten.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Fensterscheibe und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren linken angewinkelten Arm ab. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Atem schneller wurde. Gespannt sah sie auf das Paar und wollte sehen wie beide den Gipfel der Lust erreichten. Sie wollte genau die Reaktionen sehen. Ihre Gesichter, die sich während der Ekstase veränderten und wollte sie auch die Schreie hören. _Moment und sie war hier doch nicht in so einem billigen Porno Film. Dies hier war die Realität und da wird beim Sex nicht geschrien!_

Während Cathy wie in einer anderen Welt war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie eine weitere Person den Raum betrat, leise die Tür schloss und weiter auf sie zu ging. Diese Person blieb unmittelbar hinter ihr stehen.

Voller Vorfreude wartete Cathy ab. Sie sprach leise zu sich. „Oh fuck und gib es ihr richtig! Fick sie!“ Während ihrer Worte, fickten die beiden hemmungslos. Wie die Tiere rammelten sie und auch wenn das Fenster geschlossen war, hörte Cathy Stöhnen. Es war ein langes, lautes und irgendwie ein erleichtertes Stöhnen. Zufrieden seufzte Cathy auf und schaute auf die Gesichter der Liebenden. Diese wirkten erschöpft aber auch glücklich. Der wunderbare Effekt des Sex, dachte sie.

„Eine wunderschöne Aussicht", hörte Cathy eine Stimme sagen. Diese Stimme klang nah, viel zu nah und war direkt neben ihrem rechten Ohr. Sie spürte den warmen Atem der Person. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Sie war erst einmal so verwirrt, dass sie bewegungsunfähig war. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand sie da. Ihre Augen und ihr Mund waren weit geöffnet. Sie bemerkte wie sie etwas an ihrem Kopf und Hals streifte. Es fühlte sich weich und federleicht an. _Was war das denn?_ Ihr Gehirn blockte auf einmal alles ab und war wie leer.

Doch das was sie eben so sanft berührt hatte, waren Haare und diese Stimme konnte nur jemand ganz bestimmten gehören. Diese Stimme und in einer Art und Weise, männlich, tief, sexy und verführerisch! Es ließ sie erzittern und sie bekam Gänsehaut. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihr Mund war plötzlich so trocken. Sie musste schlucken und merkte wie ihre Nervosität stieg. Zu allem Überfluss kam auch noch hinzu, dass dieser Mann so verdammt gut roch. Viel zu gut! Er roch einfach fantastisch. Es war eine Kombination aus Tabak, Leder und Sandelholz. Alles in allem, eine wahrhaft aufregende Mischung und Cathy ertappte sich dabei, wie sie diesen Geruch, seinen Geruch tief inhalierte. Sie sog es in sich auf, atmete bewusst tief ein und aus. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre ihn die ganze Zeit über um sich zu haben. Seine ganze Präsenz. Seine Stimme, seinen Duft, seine starken Arme, seine nackte Haut, seine langen platinblonden Haare, die sich wie ein Schleier über ihr Gesicht legten und ihre Schultern kitzelten.

Cathy schloss kurz die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Miss Watkins!“ Sie riss die Augen auf. Die Art wie er eben ihren Namen sagte, ließ sie aufgeregt rumdrehen. Im selben Moment als sie es tat, verfluchte sie es schon wieder. Denn sie ahnte nicht, wie nah er hinter ihr stand. So landete sie sprichwörtlich in seinen Armen. Umso mehr überraschte seine Reaktion. Denn er wirkte ziemlich entspannt und selbstsicher. Um seinen Mund war ein freches Grinsen und seine Augen funkelten. So schnell wie Cathy sich eben zu ihm umdrehte, so schnell und reflexartig legte er seine Arme um sie und Cathy krallte ihre Hände in sein Hemd.

Wahrscheinlich hatten beide die Befürchtung, einer von ihnen würde umfallen. Anders konnte sich Cathy diese Szene hier nicht erklären. Warum sollte sie auch sonst so nah bei ihm stehen? So nah, dass ihre Nasenspitze beinahe den Stoff seines Hemdes berührte. Verwirrt sah sie auf ihre Hände, die den Stoff stark zerknitterten. Dieses schöne Hemd, diese schöne Farbe und diese interessanten hellen Knöpfe, wo die ersten davon offen waren und so einen Einblick auf seine männliche Brust gaben. Cathy sah die Brusthaare. Diese waren ein wenig dunkler, als die Haare auf seinem Kopf. _Oh Gott_ und sie wollte diese berühren. Ihre Hände darüber wandern lassen. Sich mit ihren Fingernägeln dort hinein krallen. Ihre Zeigefinger spielten nervös mit den anderen Knöpfen. Sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken.

„So stürmisch, Miss Watkins“, hauchte er ihr entgegen. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Sie konnte darauf nichts antworten. Obwohl sie ihren Mund öffnete, kam kein Ton heraus. Auch konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Ihr Blick hing auf ihren Händen.

Plötzlich nahm er seinen rechten Arm nach vorne und seine rechte Hand berührte ihr Kinn. Seine langen, eleganten Finger waren so warm und sanft. Mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn an, dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, fühlte es sich an, als wäre Cathy vom Blitz getroffen worden.

„Mmmh", flüsterte er zwischen seinen Lippen. Seine Lippen, dieser Mund! Es lud ein, diesen zu berühren. Zuerst mit ihren Fingern und dann zu küssen. Ihre Lippen auf seinen. Ihn zu schmecken und zu fühlen. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie seiner Zunge Einlass zu ihrem Mund gewähren würde?Seine Zunge leidenschaftlich mit ihrer tanzt. Er war bestimmt ein verdammt, guter Küsser.

Sie schluckte und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Doch die Mühe war für umsonst. Umso länger sie ihn ansah, umso mehr beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung. Dennoch versuchte sie, sich zu sammeln und zu konzentrieren.

„Entschuldigung Mr. Malfoy“, stammelte sie nervös und sah wie er lächelte. Ihre zarte Stimme ließ seinen Schwanz ein wenig mehr anschwellen und er stellte sich vor, wie diese Stimme wohl klingen mag, wenn sie vor Lust und Erregung seinen Namen stöhnte. Sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz noch einen Takt höher schlagen und dieses flaue Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker. „Miss Watkins“, antwortete er. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich entschuldigen müssen.“ Er sprach diese Worte mit einer sanften und verführerischen Stimme, die sie tief in ihrem inneren berührten.

Seine Finger streichelten zärtlich über ihre Wange. Diese Berührungen, ihre Haut brannte und ihr gesamter Körper stand in Flammen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen und nach seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit und sie wollte mehr davon. Mehr als ihr im ersten Moment eigentlich lieb war.

Doch warum denn nicht? Was hatte sie denn schon zu verlieren? Sie war ungebunden und Single. Außerdem war sie auch ziemlich schrecklich untervögelt. Also warum sollte sie sich denn nicht auf ein kleines Abenteuer einlassen? Dieser Mann, Lucius Malfoy, der so offen vor ihr stand. Er war perfekt und verdammt gutaussehend. Er war ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Dieser sexy und arrogante Bastard! Sie wollte ihn und sie wollte mit ihm schlafen. Sie wollte seinen Körper und diesen spüren. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie konnte seiner charmanten und verführerischen Art einfach nicht widerstehen.

 _Nein,_ schrie ihr Kopf. _Du kannst nicht mit ihm schlafen! Er ist verheiratet!_  Doch hatte es nicht den Anschein bei ihr erweckt, dass dieses Ehepaar zerstritten war? Cathy bekam doch den Streit mit und außerdem hatte seine Frau doch eben mit diesem anderen Mann Sex. Also warum sollte sie dann nicht mit Lucius ficken? Er schien ebenso Interesse an diesen Gedanken des Seitensprungs zu haben. Aber wollte er seine wunderschöne Frau wirklich mit ihr betrügen? Er hatte ganz sicher spezielle Wünsche und Vorstellungen bei einer Frau. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass er so viele Jahre älter war als sie, machte sie nur noch unruhiger. Er hatte so viel mehr Erfahrung als sie. Könnte sie also seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen? Doch warum stand er dann so nah bei ihr und hielt sie in seinen Armen? Konnte Cathy wirklich das Risiko eingehen und sich ihm hingeben? Hier in diesem Haus, in diesem Raum. Es war doch sein Arbeitszimmer und wo sollten beide denn miteinander schlafen? Vielleicht auf diesem Chesterfield Sofa? Oder doch auf seinem Schreibtisch? Dann noch dieser Gedanke an diese Mrs. Malfoy. Diese eingebildete, arrogante Tussi. Was wäre denn, wenn sie beide hier dabei überraschen würde? Sie beide erwischt, wie Lucius seinen Schwanz in Cathys Pussy steckt…

Doch warf sie die allerletzten Zweifel über Bord. Sie packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Cathy nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lehnte sich ihm entgegen und drückte einen schnellen, flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Hastig entfernte sie sich von ihm und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Lucius Malfoy schien von dieser Aktion doch ein wenig überrascht zu sein. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit der Initiative dieser jungen Frau gerechnet. Doch das gefiel ihm umso mehr, dass die junge Miss genau wusste, was sie wollte und es sich auch nehmen würde. Eigentlich war er doch der Jäger und nicht umgekehrt. Doch mal sehen, wie lange sie diese Taktik beibehalten kann. Er war voller Vorfreude darauf ihre Grenze zu testen und diese auszureizen.

Sie kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Während seine linke Hand sich mit ihren Haaren bzw. mit ihrem Zopf beschäftigte, wanderte seine rechte Hand über ihre Wange. Weiter hinab zu ihrem Hals, über ihre Schulter, über ihren Arm. Seine geschickten Finger streichelten sie und ihr Körper reagierte. Sie bekam überall Gänsehaut. Cathy sehnte sich nach solchen Berührungen und hoffte so sehr, dass er damit nicht aufhören würde. Er war so gut, bei dem was er tat.

Da stand sie nun, zitternd in seinen Armen und er sah die Gänsehaut. Er war also auf dem richtigen Weg und sie wollte es. Lucius sah ein gewisses Funkeln in ihren Augen und ihre erweiterten Pupillen verrieten ihm, dass sie erregt war. Er brauchte nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen und um zu lesen, was sie begehrte. Es war zu offensichtlich und er genoss die Nähe zu dieser jungen Frau.

Beide sahen sich an und seine blauen Augen schauten tief in ihre. Sie war völlig in einer anderen Welt. Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass der weitere Verlauf diesen Montag so sein würde. Der eigentliche Grund, warum sie hier in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand, rückte immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Cathy gab sich einfach dem Moment hin.

Seine Finger spielten mit ihren Haaren und der Daumen seiner anderen Hand strich ihr zärtlich über die Lippen. Sie sah wie sein Mund leicht geöffnet war und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie überließ ihn nur zu gerne die Initiative, denn sie wollte unbedingt wissen, ob er ein Mann war, der sich das nahm, was er wollte.

„Ich kann Sean wirklich sehr dankbar sein, dass er Sie geschickt hat.“ Seine Hand war in ihrem Nacken. Cathy spürte seine warmen Finger und den festen Griff seiner Hand. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sich ihr Pferdeschwanz löste und ihre langen, blauschwarzen Haare ihr locker zu allen Seiten über die Schultern fielen. „Sie sind so eine wunderschöne Frau, Miss Watkins“, flüsterte Lucius. Seine Stimme war sanft und legte sich wie eine samtweiche Decke über sie. „So eine wunderschöne, junge Frau und jeder Mann, der in Ihrer Nähe ist, kann sich glücklich fühlen.“

Cathy schaute ihn fragend an und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Schnell leckte sie sich über die Lippen und ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sein Daumen streifte dabei ihr Kinn. „Das sieht sehr interessant aus, dieses Objekt.“ Er meinte ihr Zungen Piercing und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn Sie meinen Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete sie ihm leise. „Es ist sehr interessant und mich würde interessieren wie es sich anfühlt?“

 _Oh fuck und er wollte es also wirklich wissen! Wie es sich_ _anfühlt?_   _In deinem Mund? Oder an deinem Schwanz?_ Die Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn in Cathys Kopf und die Vorstellung, dass sie ihm damit wahrscheinlich ein unbeschreibliches und einmaliges Gefühl ermöglichen konnte, ließ sie halb verrückt werden.

„Doch wie mir scheint, sind Ihre Lippen genauso aufregend!“ Er drehte mit seinen Fingern leichte Löckchen in ihre Haare. Langsam ließ er diese durch seine Finger gleiten. Ihm gefiel es und wollte damit am liebsten nie mehr aufhören. Spielerisch beschäftigte er sich damit. Auf Cathy wirkte es so, dass dieser Mann nur zu gerne spielte.

„Aber wäre es nicht besser, mich vorher zu fragen, bevor Sie anfangen mit diesen Dingen zu spielen? Es könnte doch sein, dass ich gar kein Interesse habe auf dieses Spiel und vor allem wie wird wohl ihre Frau…“ „Sie machen sich viel zu sehr Gedanken mit Ihrem hübschen Kopf und meine Frau, Miss Watkins, ist zur Zeit mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Aber Sie haben recht und wie konnte ich mich nur von Ihnen dabei erwischen lassen. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich Ihnen nur soviel sagen, dass ich mich doch mehr als ein Genießer als ein Spieler sehe. Ich bin ein Mann, der sehr gerne genießt und den Umstand in der Anwesenheit einer wunderschönen Frau zu sein, genieße ich umso mehr.“

Cathy musste schlucken und die Hitze die in ihrem Körper aufstieg, breitete sich immer weiter aus. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und sie würde komplett in Flammen stehen. Sein Lächeln was er eben bei seinem Satz hatte, verstärkte das Gefühl.

„Genießen Sie denn meine Anwesenheit“, hinterfragte sie leise. Cathy war sich unsicher. Doch eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort auf die Frage. Sie wollte es nur noch einmal von ihm hören. Seine Worte, seine Stimme, die Art wie er mit ihr sprach. Lucius sollte es ihr erzählen und dann sollte er sie endlich küssen!

„Ob ich den Umstand genieße, hier mit Ihnen in diesem Raum zu sein?“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich genieße es sehr und würde mir wünschen, dass es Ihnen dabei genauso geht. Mein Wunsch an Sie, Miss Watkins ist der, dass Sie sich wohlfühlen sollen und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende veranlassen, dass Ihr Aufenthalt auf meinem Anwesen zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis wird. Ich bin ein wohl erzogener Gentleman und ein stolzer Malfoy und als dieser, würde ich mich sehr gerne bei Ihnen, für Ihre wunderbaren Dienste, die Sie geleistet haben, erkenntlich zeigen.“

Cathy sah ihn an und hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen. „Aber Sir…Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe Ihnen doch noch nicht einmal das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit gezeigt. Wie können Sie dann“, antwortete sie und stotterte ihre Worte. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich Ihnen nicht vertraue? Auf mich hat es den Eindruck, dass Sie sehr talentierte Hände haben und genau wissen, wie Sie diese einsetzen müssen.“

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und er trat noch ein Stück näher an sie heran. Cathy spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Sanft hielt er ihren Kopf in seinen großen Händen. „Sie sind wirklich schwer zu überzeugen Miss!“ Seine Worte, flüsternd, verführerisch. „Aber ich", versuchte sie ihm zu antworten. Doch er legte ihr zärtlich seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Diese wundervollen Lippen haben lange genug gesprochen…“

Lucius beendete den Satz nicht, sondern beugte seinen Kopf zu ihren herunter. Langsam berührten seine Lippen ihre. Er küsste sie. Aufgeregt zwinkerten ihre Augenlider. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Mann, Lucius Malfoy küsste sie.

Cathy schloss ihre Augen und gab sich dem Moment hin. Sein Mund, seine Lippen waren so warm und weich. Sie genoss es und sie genoss ihn. Doch sie wollte mehr. Ihre Hände krallten sich vorne in sein Hemd. Lucius‘ Hände packten fester an ihrem Kopf. Diese wanderten in ihren Nacken und in ihre Haare. So brachte er sie in die perfekte Position um diesen Kuss richtig zu genießen. Denn er wollte definitiv mehr von ihr.

Der sanfte Kuss wurde intensiver und sie merkte wie seine Zunge über ihre Lippen strich. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Langsam und spielerisch berührte seine Zungenspitze ihre. Dieser sanfte Kuss, entwickelte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit, zu einem leidenschaftlichen und heißen Tanz ihrer Zungen.

Keiner von beiden wollte damit aufhören und es auch nicht beenden. Es war der absolute Wahnsinn. Dieser Mann konnte verdammt gut küssen und seine Zunge wie sie Besitz über ihren Mund nahm. _Oh Gott und bitte_ ,  _hör_   _nicht auf! Wie diese Zunge sich wohl_ anfühlt, _wenn diese an anderen empfindlichen Körperstellen…_

Cathy stöhnte in seinem Mund auf. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Lucius verstärkte seinen Griff in ihrem Nacken und seine rechte Hand krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest. Er genoss diesen Moment und wollte es nicht beenden. Die Art wie ihre Zunge seine neckte und ihr Stöhnen, was direkt zu seinem Schwanz vor drang, ließ ihn energischer werden. Seine Küsse wurden stärker und er eroberte ihren Mund.

Er ließ sie spüren, dass er sie wollte und er wollte sie jetzt! Lucius wollte sie besitzen. Ihren jungen Körper eng an sich drücken und sie fühlen lassen, wie es ist, sich völlig frei in der Ekstase fallen zu lassen.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, zu ihrem Hintern, streichelten darüber und packten blitzschnell zu. Sofort hob er sie hoch. Völlig überrascht von seiner Aktion, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihre Hände hielten sich in seinem Nacken fest und krallten sich auch mit in seine langen Haare. Sie stöhnte auf und merkte wie er grinste. Doch sie bemerkte auch etwas anderes. Es war eindeutig und es war typisch männlich. Er war erregt und das spürte sie ganz deutlich. Seine große Beule in der Hose, drückte heftig gegen ihren Körper, an eine Stelle wo es sehr prickelnd und erregend war. Ihr wurde heiß und zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde es feucht.

Während dieser leidenschaftlichen Küsse, trug Lucius sie hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er fegte alles was darauf lag, mit einer einzigen Handbewegung hinunter und setzte Cathy auf die Kante ab. Er unterbrach den Kuss nicht und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie fühlte seine warmen Finger, wie diese sie streichelten. Es bereitete ihr Gänsehaut und sie drückte sich ihm entgegen und ließ ihn zwischen ihren Beinen Platz nehmen. Ihre Hände waren immer noch in seinem Nacken. Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Telefon. Es war das Smartphone von Cathy. Zuerst ignorierte sie es, doch nach einem kurzen Augenblick realisierte sie es und wurde hart auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

„Mr. Malfoy“, sprach sie und wollte sich von ihm lösen. Doch seine Hände drückten sie eng an seinen Oberkörper. Als sie sich mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust drückte, verstand er es und ließ von ihr ab. Atemlos und mit großen Augen starrten sich beide an. Lucius atmete schwer und sein Gesicht war gekennzeichnet von seiner Lust. Er sah verdammt heiß aus und Cathy hätte ihn noch ewig anschauen können, wäre da nicht ihr Telefon gewesen.

„Sorry, ich…ich“, sagte sie verwirrt und durcheinander. Sie fasste an die Seitentasche ihrer Hose und zog das Smartphone heraus. Als ihre Augen die Nummer sahen, schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf. Sie nahm das Gespräch an und versuchte es so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Ihr Blick war die ganze Zeit über auf Lucius gerichtet. Er wirkte entspannt und ruhig. Wie konnte man nur seine Emotionen so gut verbergen? Sie beendete das Telefonat und sah in sein Gesicht. Seine blaue Augen leuchteten und sie versank sprichwörtlich in diesem Meer von blau. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Wie sehr wollte sie es doch fortsetzen, was eben so vielversprechend begonnen hatte. Doch irgendwie war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Sie war verwirrt und sollte das hier beenden. Diese Sache hier beenden, bevor sich daraus etwas entwickelte, was man nicht mehr stoppen könnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss gehen", sagte sie und wollte schon vom Schreibtisch springen, als Lucius sie davon abhielt. Seine Hände fassten an ihre Oberschenkel. „Einen Moment noch Miss", antwortete er ihr und wie von selbst, öffnete sich die obere Schublade seines Schreibtisches und ein Bündel Geldscheine kam zum Vorschein. Während dies passierte, schauten seine Augen tief in ihre.

Mit seiner rechten Hand nahm er das Bündel an sich und hielt es zwischen seinen Fingern. Er brachte es auf Augenhöhe und Cathy schaute skeptisch darauf. So viel Geld! Das war eindeutig zu viel und sie wollte, sie konnte, dass Geld nicht annehmen. „Nein das geht nicht. Das kann ich nicht annehmen“, sagte sie und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Lucius sah ihre Reaktion und grinste. „Miss Watkins, warum sollten Sie es denn nicht annehmen? Ich denke wir beide wissen, dass eine junge Frau, wie Sie es sind, solche Leistungen nur zu gerne in Anspruch nehmen? Oder täusche ich mich da vielleicht?“

Er hob eine Augenbraue und seine linke Hand massierte ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. „Ich muss wirklich gehen", sagte sie leise. „Warum denn auf einmal diese Eile? Ich dachte, Sie fühlen sich in meiner Anwesenheit wohl? Womit habe ich die überstürzte Änderung Ihrer Meinung verdient?“

Er machte nun auf unschuldig und schaute auch so. Lucius zog alle Register und wollte sie bestimmt nicht gehen lassen. Bevor er nicht das von ihr bekommen hatte, was er haben wollte. Auch wollte er sie nicht so unbefriedigt gehen lassen.

„Es war ein Fehler“, antwortete sie ihm schnell. „Ein Fehler, Miss Watkins“, hinterfragte er sie leicht amüsiert und rückte ein Stück von ihr zurück. Er stand immer noch zwischen ihren Schenkeln und seine Hände fuhren langsam an ihren Oberschenkeln auf und ab. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen seinen Händen und dem Geldbündel, was links neben ihr lag, hin und her. Sanft berührte seine rechte Hand ihre Wange und hob ihr Kinn an. Sie war gezwungen ihn anzusehen.

„Es war ganz sicher kein Fehler. Glauben Sie mir, Miss Watkins. Aber ich denke, Sie hätten sich auch gewünscht, dass wir eben nicht unterbrochen wurden wären. Ich kann Ihn versichern, dass Sie meine Zuwendung eben sehr genossen haben. So wie ich. Ich habe Sie sehr genossen. Ihre Reaktionen und ihren Körper. Ich würde gerne weitermachen und Ihnen zeigen was ich meine.“

Cathy atmete schwer und seine Worte machten ihr die Entscheidung nicht einfacher. Doch er hatte recht. Sie wollte ihn und sie wollte es so sehr, dass die Hitze in ihrem Körper unerträglich wurde. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, über sein Hemd, weiter hinunter zu seiner Hose. Dort blieb ihr Blick hängen.

 _Oh fuck!_ Sie sah nun definitiv, dass es ihm ernst war. Noch nie sah sie den Beweis so deutlich. Sein Schwanz war eindeutig in heller Aufruhr und sie konnte die Konturen erkennen, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. _Oh mein Gott und wahrscheinlich trug er noch nicht einmal Unterwäsche. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. „Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung was Sie ihn mir auslösen, Miss Watkins.“ Er sprach mit rauer und erregter Stimme. „Ich kann das nicht. Mr. Malfoy, bitte. Ich kann nicht.“ Sie war den Tränen nahe und ihr ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr. „Lucius, nennen Sie mich Lucius und ich denke, dass wäre angebrachter in dieser Situation, finden Sie nicht auch Miss Watkins?“

Cathy biss sich auf die Lippe und seufzte auf. Lucius küsste ihr sanft über das Gesicht, weiter über ihren Hals. Sie streckte sich ihm weiter entgegen und gewährte ihm so besseren Zugang. Ihr Aufstöhnen war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Doch war sie zu schüchtern, um es ihm zu sagen. Er erreichte den Punkt, wo er ihren Puls spüren konnte und biss ihr dort leicht hinein. Sie stöhnte und schrie leicht auf. Lucius machte weiter mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten und bearbeitete ihren Hals mit seinem Mund.

Cathy krallte ihre Hände in seine breiten Schultern und zerknitterte immer mehr den Stoff seines Hemdes. Sie war hilflos und fühlte sich doch aber so sicher wie noch nie. Sie ergab sich ihm und ihre Hände befanden sich nun auf Wanderschaft. Ihre rechte Hand war in seinem Nacken und hielt so seinen Kopf in Position. Sie drückte diesen regelrecht an ihren Hals. Ihre linke Hand glitt über seinen Rücken, hinab zu seinem Hintern. Als sie diesen erreicht hatte, kniff sie ihm in seine knackigen Pobacken.

Nun war es Lucius, der seufzte. Er trat näher an sie heran und sie drückte ihren Körper eng an ihn. Immer weiter öffnete sie ihre Schenkel, so dass er genügend Platz dazwischen hatte. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie mit dem Rücken auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, unterbrach er seine Küsse an ihrem Hals und beugte sich über sie. Seine blauen Augen schauten tief in ihre. Mit seinen Händen, stützte er sich jeweils links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er sah auf sie herab und sah ihren Blick. Mit halb offenen Augen starrte sie ihn an und sie atmete schwer. Lucius gab ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. Cathy schluckte und öffnete leicht ihren Mund.

„Mr. Malfoy.“ „Es ist Lucius und glauben Sie mir, dass dieser Name fiel besser klingt, wenn Sie diesen aussprechen.“ Verführerisch flüsterte er diese Worte und lehnte sich weiter über sie. Seine langen Haare fielen dabei wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht. „Lucius“, antwortete Cathy und ihre Stimme sendete direkte Signale an seinen Körper. Besser gesagt, sendete es sofort weiter an seinen Schwanz. Dieser zuckte und drückte immer heftiger gegen den Stoff der Hose. Das Ziel war klar: er wollte endlich raus aus diesem engen Gefängnis.

„Sie sind so wunderschön. Wissen Sie das eigentlich? Bei Ihnen wird jeder Mann schwach.“ Ihre Finger graulten seinen Nacken und es entlockte ihm leichtes Aufseufzen. „Wenn Sie das sagen Mr. Malfoy. Ich meine Lucius“, flüsterte sie und merkte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. „Sie sind wirklich etwas ganz besonderes und das meine ich ganz ernst. Ich würde es Ihnen nur zu gerne zeigen. Die Frage ist nur, würde Sie das auch wollen? Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass Sie einen ganz speziellen Geschmack haben?“

Er grinste frech und seine rechte Hand befand sich wieder einmal auf Wanderschaft. Diesmal streifte diese leicht über ihre Brüste, hinunter zu den Bund von ihrer Hose. Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete er den Hosenknopf und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Die ganze Zeit über, schaute er ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Tanga, den sie trug. Leicht ließ er den Stoff zwischen seine eleganten Finger gleiten. „Ich denke, dass Geld was ich Ihnen gegeben habe, könnte doch vielleicht in ein paar von diesen interessanten Stück Stoff investiert werden?“ Seine Finger machten ohne Pause weiter.

„Vielleicht mache ich das", antwortete Cathy. Sein Gesicht war direkt über ihrem und er küsste sie. Langsam und sanft. Es ließ Cathy erneut stöhnen. Seine Küsse wanderten über ihr Gesicht und seine warmen Lippen berührten sie dort gefühlt überall. Zärtlich zog und knapperten seine Zähne an ihrem linken Ohr. Leicht zitterte sie und die Gänsehaut war auch wieder da. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und genoss den Duft. Seinen Duft und genoss ihn, den Mann Lucius Malfoy.

„Vielleicht investieren Sie es auch in etwas anderes schönes? Ein schickes Kleid?“ Seine Lippen küssten über ihr linkes Ohr und seine Zunge fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. „Oh Lucius und ich", stöhnte sie. „Ich würde Sie gerne in einem Kleid sehen Miss Watkins. Sie würden damit ganz bezaubernd aussehen.“ Er erhob sich ein wenig und beide sahen sich an. „Sie wollen mich wiedersehen“, fragte Cathy unsicher. „Sie können mich jederzeit besuchen Miss.“ „Aber Ihre Frau? Was wird Ihre Frau dazu sagen, wenn ich...“ „Sie und Ihr hübscher Kopf. Machen Sie sich eigentlich immer solche Gedanken über Dinge...“ „Mr. Malfoy! Was wollen Sie mir damit unterstellen? Das ich mir über Dinge Gedanken mache, die mich nichts angehen?“

Ein wenig frustriert schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und es entfuhr ihm ein leises Lachen. „Nein, nein und das meine ich nicht. Was ich damit sagen will, Sie sind noch so jung und sollten Ihr Leben ganz unbeschwert genießen. In Ihrem Alter, sollten Sie es krachen lassen und sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was eventuell morgen sein könnte.“ Er hatte ein freches und herausforderndes Grinsen. Aber war es auch sehr charmant.

Cathy leckte sich über die Lippen und zwinkerte mit ihren Augen. „Verraten Sie mir doch Miss Watkins, gibt es einen gewissen Mr. Watkins in Ihrem Leben?“ Sie seufzte auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nein, den gibt es nicht!“ „Es gibt keinen Mann an Ihrer Seite? Kein Freund, der Sie…“ Während er sich weiterhin mit seinem linken Arm neben ihrem Kopf aufstützte, fuhren die Finger seiner anderen Hand die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. „Nein", antwortete sie ihm leise.

Perfekt! Es war einfach perfekt für ihn! Dieses hübsche Ding hatte keinen festen Partner und umso einfacher würde es für ihn dann werden. Er würde sie leicht um den Finger wickeln und dann verführen können. Diese Vorfreude, auf das was da kommen sollte, stieg immer mehr.

„Mmmmh...das ist wirklich sehr schade. Sie sind eine wunderschöne, junge Frau und Sie haben doch Bedürfnisse und Sehnsüchte. Wenn ich der Mann an Ihrer Seite wäre, ich würde Sie auf Händen tragen. Sie wie eine Königin behandeln und Ihnen all Ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Sie würden sich wie eine richtige Frau fühlen. Ich würde Sie es jeden Tag und jede Nacht spüren lassen, dass Sie etwas ganz besonderes sind. Jedes Erlebnis mit mir, würde unvergesslich werden. Ich würde Ihnen unbeschreibliche und ekstatische Orgasmen bereiten. Wieder und immer wieder, würde ich Sie lieben. Sie bis zur Ohnmacht ficken. Sie werden sich daran erinnern, wenn Sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr richtig laufen können. Das Einzige was Ihren Mund verlässt, wird mein Name sein, den Sie schreien, wenn Sie unter mir kommen. Sie werden diesen wieder und immer wieder schreien!“

Lucius sah sie selbstsicher und herausfordernd an. Er hob dazu noch eine Augenbraue. Ihre Hände fuhren durch seine langen Haare. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. So weich, wie Seide. Langsam ließ sie die Strähnen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Sie wollte damit nicht mehr aufhören und hätte am liebsten noch so ewig weitergemacht.

„Sie versprechen ziemlich viel Mr. M…Lucius und ich frage mich wirklich, ob Sie das alles einhalten können…“ Schnell war sein Mund auf ihrem und nahm ihr so jeden Versuch einer Argumentation. Heftig küsste er sie und ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. Er setzte so ein klares Statement unter seine Worte. Als er sich von ihr löste, schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. Seine Augen, diese Farbe. Sie war wie gefangen darin.

„Wie schaffe ich es nur, Sie zu überzeugen?“ Während er sprach, wanderte seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt und direkt zur ihrer Brust. Sofort reagierte sie darauf, als seine große Hand sich um ihre linke Brust legte. Cathy lehnte sich seinen Berührungen entgegen. Leise stöhnte sie auf. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt. Als sein Daumen ihr Nippel umkreiste, war sie komplett verloren. „Fuck", rief sie laut und sah wie er lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich muss Sie noch ein wenig mehr von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen.“

Bei diesen Worten und Cathy hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie Lucius das anstellte, lag sie auf einmal nur noch mit BH und Tanga da. _Was um alles in der Welt?_ Sie war geschockt und auch peinlich berührt. Denn wo er gerade seine Augen darüber schweifen _ließ…Oh shit! Fuck!_ Hätte sie heute früh bloß etwas anderes für drunter ausgewählt und nicht dieses Teil mit Snoopy darauf.

Amüsiert grinste er sie an. „Ich muss schon sagen, dass Sie ein ganz speziellen Geschmack haben, Miss Watkins.“ Mit roten Wangen, großen Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund lag sie da, in einem Traum von schwarzer Baumwollunterwäsche, mit Snoopy auf einem Motorrad, als Motiv. Völlig sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Aber ich denke, dass dieses Stück Stoff, doch viel besser auf meinem Fußboden aussehen würde. Denken Sie nicht auch?“

Seine Finger spielten mit dem BH Träger. Er würde doch wohl nicht wirklich… Doch er ließ davon ab und seine Hand wanderte tiefer. Cathys Hände waren mittlerweile wieder vorne an seinem Hemd und spielten nervös mit den Knöpfen. „Ich weiß nicht Lucius und wie haben Sie das nur gemacht?“ „Was meinen Sie?“ „Das mit meinen Klamotten?“ Er grinste frech und streichelte über ihre linke Wange. „Man nennt es Magie.“ Fragend schaute sie ihn an. „Magie“, wiederholte sie nur ungläubig. „Magie und Zauberei, Miss Watkins.“ Cathy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist…so etwas gibt es nicht“, antwortete sie ihm vorlaut. „Meinen Sie?“ Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, sprach er weiter. „Wie erklären Sie sich dann, die verschiedenen Umstände. Ich könnte Ihnen da einige Beispiele nennen. Wo sollte ich da am besten anfangen? Mmmh…ah ich weiß und wie war das noch gleich mit Ihren Haaren oder mit Ihren Sachen? Nicht zu vergessen, dieser Vorfall mit Ihrem Auto…“ „Moment! Shit! Sie waren das?“

Cathy war wütend und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm für seine Dreistigkeit und Frechheit eine geklatscht. Doch sie unterdrückte es. Seine Augen versuchten ihren Blick und ihre Reaktion einzufangen. Auch sein Gesicht sah nun schuldbewusst auf sie herab. Ihm wurde klar, dass er die Chance auf einen schnellen Fick mit ihr, in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Jeder Funke an Hoffnung, auf ein wenig Spaß mit ihr, wurde zunichte gemacht, als er ihren grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er war so ein Idiot und eigentlich könnte er sich Ohrfeigen, für seine eben getroffenen Aussagen. Doch noch gab er nicht auf und startete einen letzten Versuch. Er versuchte es über die mitfühlende und sensible Art.

„Ich bitte Sie um Entschuldigung, Miss Watkins…“ „Das können Sie sich sparen Mr. Malfoy und das ist..das ist echt ohne Worte! So eine verdammte Scheiße und Sie haben das alles geplant?“ Mit Wut in ihrer Stimme, drückte sie ihn von sich weg. Er ließ sie machen und wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Doch warum reagierte sie so gereizt? Lucius wollte nur offen und ehrlich sein. Doch überspannte er dieses Mal den Bogen zu sehr. Er erhob sich und trat von ihr zurück.

„Sie haben recht und es wäre wirklich das Beste, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden.“ Lucius wandte sich von ihr ab und ließ sie geschockt auf seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

_Was zur Hölle? Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? So ein arrogantes Arschloch!_

Cathy war wütend auf ihn. Doch nicht nur auf ihn allein. Am meisten hasste sie sich gerade selber, weil sie auf seine Masche hereingefallen war. _Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?_ Aber am meisten regte sie sein Verhalten auf. Er versuchte sich zu entschuldigen und um dann ihr zu sagen, es wäre besser für sie zu gehen. _Was_ _für_   _eine Scheiße läuft hier?_ Das konnte sie so nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er war überaus charmant und zärtlich zu ihr. Sie wurde geil durch ihn und wollte ihn. Jetzt ließ er sie so einfach auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, halbnackt und erregt. Sie war erregt durch seine Worte und Berührungen. Sie dachte, er würde sich das nehmen was er wollte. Doch den Anschein hatte es nicht. Er zog sich von ihr zurück. Für sie war er doch nur ein Blender. So ein charmanter Bastard, mit großer Klappe und noch viel größeren Worten. Mit leeren Versprechungen und ohne Inhalt. Es war so klar, dass er sie nicht wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur einen Spaß aus ihr machen. Dieses kleine, junge, naive Ding würde es sowieso nicht merken. Doch er sollte sich irren. Cathy würde sich das schon einfordern, was sie verlangte. Ihr war es völlig egal, ob sich daraus irgendwelche Konsequenzen ergeben würden. Lucius sollte ihr das geben, nach was sie verlangte.

Er ging zu seiner Bar und goss sich einen Whisky ein. Mit Genuss trank er diesen und sprach kein Wort. Cathy hüpfte von dem Schreibtisch herunter und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Lucius stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und ihr Blick war auf seinem Hintern. Ihre Augen starrten darauf und sie stellte sich ihn vor, wie dieser nackt aussehen würde. Er hatte ein traumhaftes Hinterteil und dieser musste nur stramm und knackig gewesen sein. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn berührt und dazu noch seine breiten Schultern. Sie würde dort überall ihre Hände darüber wandern lassen.

„Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie mich so einfach gehen lassen…“ Mit einer Bewegung seiner linken Hand, erschien auf einmal wieder ihre Kleidung. Ordentlich lagen diese über der Sofalehne. Dieses Sofa und es sah so gemütlich aus. Wie ein Bett. Sie wollte jetzt bestimmt nicht ihre Sachen nehmen und verschwinden.

„Sind Sie nun zufrieden Miss Watkins und das wollten Sie doch?“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und arrogant. _Was ich wollte? Was ich verdammt nochmal wollte?_ Sie wiederholte diese Worte in ihrem Kopf. Cathy wurde ungehalten und es war doch wohl eindeutig was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihn und er sollte verdammt nochmal dort bei ihr weitermachen, wo er eben aufgehört hatte. Doch er machte nichts und ließ sie einfach stehen. In aller Ruhe trank er seinen Whisky.

_Na warte nur ab, du verdammter Bastard! Ich werde es mir schon holen, dass was ich will! Du willst also spielen? Dann lass uns spielen Mr. Lucius Malfoy._

Sie trat noch näher an ihn heran und ihre Hände berührten seinen Rücken. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und sie merkte es deutlich unter ihren Fingern. „Was ich wollte", sagte Cathy. Doch Lucius reagierte nicht. Schnell griff sie nach seinem rechten Arm, wo er das Glas hielt, zerrte ihm das Glas aus der Hand und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Klirrend zersprang es. Doch war es ihr egal. Sie wollte nur seine Aufmerksamkeit und die bekam sie nun.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie sah seine verärgerten Augen. Wie die kleinen Teufel in seinen Pupillen tanzten. Die Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und die Lippen hart aufeinander gepresst. Er sah absolut heiß aus. „Und was wollen Sie nun Miss", fragte er arrogant und gelangweilt. Doch seine Stimme war auch rau und tief. Er war immer noch ziemlich erregt. „Ich will“, flüsterte sie. „Ich will dich!“ Cathy leckte sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen, schaute zu ihm auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww!! Endlich. Sexy Lucius kommt seinem Ziel näher. Ist er nicht ein verführerischer und charmanter Gentleman? Ich liebe ihn und seine ganze Art. Er ist einfach ein Traum von einem Mann. Wie gerne würde ich mit dieser Miss Watkins tauschen. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für eine lange und kalte Dusche!  
> Sorry für dieses heiße und anregende Kapitel. Aber ich konnte nicht anders 😁.


	12. Irrungen und Wirrungen Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Chesterfield Sofa, ein paar zärtliche Worte, einige heiße Küsse und mehr braucht es nicht, um sich der Leidenschaft zu ergeben. Doch was hat ein Drache damit zu tun?

*Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus* - 

 Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen

  
Cathy legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals, langsam kraulten ihre Finger seinen Nacken. Lucius zog kurz und scharf die Luft ein. „Du willst mich und was genau ist es, was du von mir willst?“ Sie hing an seinen Lippen und sah wie er lächelte. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille und er zog sie eng an sich. So nah, wie sich jetzt waren, sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Sie roch seinen markanten Duft, spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, seine harte Erektion, die sich in ihren Bauch drückte. Sie wollte sich an ihm reiben, schob ihre Hüften in seine Richtung. Er verstand es sofort. Seine Hände waren an ihrem Po und kniffen hinein. Lucius massierte ihre Pobacken. Es gefiel ihr, leicht stöhnte sie auf, sah auf seine Reaktion. Er wirkte ziemlich entspannt und war das ganze Gegenteil von ihr. Alles war in heller Aufruhr in ihrem Körper. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie die Befürchtung hatte, es würde ihr aus der Brust springen. Auch war sie sicher, dass er ihre Aufregung spüren konnte. Ihr Kopf arbeitete schon lange nicht mehr logisch. Es waren andere Regionen, die nun die Überhand nahmen und sie wollte nichts anderes mehr, als ihr gutaussehendes gegenüber, in sich zu spüren.

„Küss mich", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, krallte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken fest und zog seinen Kopf zu ihren herunter. Sie sah noch, wie er wieder verführerisch lächelte, bevor sich die Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen. Zuerst langsam, sanft. Doch wurde es innerhalb kürzester Zeit, immer intensiver und heißer. Energisch arbeiteten die Hände, über den Körper des anderen. Lucius‘ Mund und Zunge schmeckten so wunderbar. Cathy wollte nicht mehr aufhören. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Es war wie eine Droge. Er war wie eine Droge. Sie stöhnte und seufzte immer lauter in seinen Mund.

Beide stolperten in Richtung des Chesterfield Sofa. Lucius saß zuerst und zog Cathy mit sich. Sofort nahm sie auf seinem Schoß Platz. Seine Hände waren immer noch auf ihrem Hintern. Er brachte sie dazu, dass sie ihre Hüften rhythmisch über seiner Erektion bewegte. Es war genau im richtigen Tempo und an der richtigen Stelle. Der Tanga, den sie trug, war mittlerweile so nass, dass es wahrscheinlich Spuren davon auf Lucius‘ Hose hinterließ. Doch es war ihr egal. Erst recht als sie merkte, wie er anfing seine Hüften, im Takt zu ihren, mit zu bewegen. Die Lippen trennten sich voneinander. Beide schauten sich an. Völlig atemlos, die Augen nur halb geöffnet, die Lippen gerötet, geschwollen. Cathy lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und ihre Hände hielten sich in seinem Nacken fest. Stöhnend genoss sie die Bewegungen seines Körpers unter ihr. Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Lippen küssten über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals entlang bis zu ihrer Brust. Abwechselnd verwöhnte er diese, setzte auch seine Zähne mit ein. Sie stöhnte immer lauter, krallte ihre Finger sprichwörtlich in sein Hemd und in seine Haare. Intensiv widmete er sich ihren Brüsten, küsste und saugte an den empfindlichen Stellen. Kurz unterbrach er es, berührte mit seiner rechten Hand zärtlich ihre Wange, strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Cathy", flüsterte er. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah ihn an. Seine Haare waren total zerzaust, die Augen voller Lust, der Mund leicht geöffnet, sein Oberkörper, der sich im Takt seines schnellen Atems, hob und sank. Sie küsste ihn heftig und im selben Moment, schlang er seine Arme um sie. Beide wechselten die Position. Cathy lag nun auf dem Rücken und er beugte sich über sie. Bereitwillig legte sie ihre Beine auseinander, ließ ihn dazwischen Platz nehmen. Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme neben ihrem Kopf ab und küsste leidenschaftlich an ihrem Hals. Vorsichtig setzte er dazu seine Zähne ein, knapperte an dem Bereich zwischen Hals und Schulter. Als er fester zubiss, schrie sie kurz auf. „Ahhhhh Lucius!“ Es war schmerzhaft, aber es gefiel ihr. Kurz hob er seinen Kopf und lächelte. „Das scheint dir zu gefallen, meine Süße", hauchte er. Sie nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Seine Finger spielten mit ihren Nippeln, drehten diese zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Zeig es mir, dass es dir gefällt. Lass es mich hören!“ Sie verdrehte vor Lust die Augen, wimmerte, stöhnte. Sie wollte mehr. Mit halb offenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken.

„Lucius, bitte“, flüsterte sie. „Um was bittest du mich, Süße?“ „Ich…ich will…“ Doch war sie sich mit einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete schwer. Cathy versuchte ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, doch Lucius hielt sie davon ab. Seine rechte Hand berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Schau mich an", flüsterte er und als sie ihren Kopf drehte, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Seine schönen, blauen Augen schauten tief in ihre. „Was ist mit dir?“ „Lucius, ich…“ „Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, dass du noch Jungfrau bist?“ „Was? Nein! Ich bin…nein. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht so viele Erfahrungen mit Männern habe.“ Sie zwinkerte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an. Cathy hatte einen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, dass sein Herz, ein Takt höher schlagen ließ. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl entwickelte sich in ihm. Er versuchte es mit aller Macht, zu unterdrücken und zu verdrängen. Noch konnte er nicht ahnen, dass sie ihn mit diesem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erobert hatte. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, streichelte durch ihre schönen, langen Haare.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Angst, dass du mich enttäuschen wirst und auch die Befürchtung, dass du meine Ansprüche nicht erfüllen kannst. Aber du machst dir unnötig Gedanken darüber. Vertrau mir. Öffne dich mir, entspann dich und genieße den Moment. Du sollst es genießen, dass ich dich als eine wunderschöne Frau sehe. Du bist wirklich so unglaublich schön, sexy, begehrenswert. Ich begehre dich Cathy und ich will dich glücklich machen. Gib mir die Möglichkeit, dich glücklich zu machen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles geben, nach was du auch verlangst.“ Lucius küsste sie. Zuerst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Berühre mich, Lucius“, hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Seine große Hand, umfasste ihre Brust und startete mit einer langsamen, sinnlichen Massage. Cathy gab sich ihm hin, genoss wie seine Hand ihre Brust streichelte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie stöhnte. Seine Finger strichen leicht über ihr Tattoo, was quer über ihren Oberkörper tätowiert war. Es war ein schwarz, blauer Drachen. Sein Maul, war geöffnet und die Flügel, waren ausgebreitet. Es fand sein Anfang, unterhalb von ihrem linken Schlüsselbein, weiter oberhalb von ihren Brüsten (wo die ausgebreiteten Flügel des Drachen waren), dann weiter zwischen ihren Brüsten (dort war der Körper des Drachen), über ihren Bauch (wo sich der Schwanz des Drachen um ihren Bauchnabel legte), bis schließlich die Schwanzspitze, oberhalb von ihrem Schambein endete. Die Spitze, sah in der Form aus, wie ein Pfeil und zeigte frech in Richtung von ihrer Pussy. Lucius konnte sich bei diesem Anblick, sein verführerisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der jenige, der dieses traumhafte Objekt auf ihren Körper malte, musste wohl dabei eine wahre Freude empfunden haben. Bei Lucius war es auf jeden Fall so. Doch empfand er dabei nicht nur Freude. Er war sichtlich beeindruckt und erregt, bei diesem Anblick. „Interessant“, flüsterte er. „Aber mir stellt sich die Frage, ob ich das Risiko wirklich eingehen kann. Dein Drache sieht mir ziemlich gefährlich aus!“ Er sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an, seine Augen funkelten. Lucius wirkte wie ein kleiner, frecher Junge, mit allem was da zugehörte. Cathy schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. Dieser bewegte sich hin und her. Ihre langen Haare, wirbelten um ihn herum. Ihr Lachen war erfrischend und ziemlich süß. Lucius ertappte sich dabei, wie sehr ihm dieses gefiel. Leicht streichelten ihre Finger durch seine Haare, kraulten seinen Kopf. Sie öffnete die Augen und lachte ihn an. „Keine Angst, Lucius und vertrau mir. Mein Drache ist völlig harmlos.“ Ihre Hand fuhr in seinen Nacken und er hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. Als sie seine Reaktion sah, lächelte sie und ihre Lippen spielten mit dem Zungen Piercing. Interessiert schaute er ihr dabei zu. „Harmlos", hinterfragte er und grinste. „Ja! Er ist sehr friedlich. Es sei denn…“ Cathy unterbrach ihren Satz, sah auf sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Es sei denn, ich wecke ihn“, antwortete Lucius, mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme. Aber warum er in diesem Augenblick, an den Spruch von Hogwarts dachten musste…*Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen!* Was sich daraus entwickeln würde, war ein Spiel mit der Gefahr, mit dem Feuer. Ein unkalkulierbares Risiko! Der Vergleich, Hogwarts und mit Cathys Tattoo. Es passte überhaupt nicht. Aber diesen Drachen, bei ihr zu wecken, diese Gefahr und dieses Risiko, bei ihr, mit ihr einzugehen, war er mehr als bereit, dabei alles zu geben und sich zu opfern. „Du gehst sehr viel Risiko ein, Lucius“, flüsterte Cathy. „Ich spiele gerne mit dem Feuer, Süße. Außerdem würde ich einfach nur zu gerne deine Reaktion dazu sehen.“ „Mmmh…Lucius.“ „Soll ich…“ „Finde es heraus. Wecke den Drachen und wir werden sehen, was passiert“, sagte Cathy aufgeregt. Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, beugte sich über sie. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten“, hauchte er über ihre Lippen und küsste diese.

Doch währte er nur kurz dort und sein Mund wanderte weiter über zarte, weiche Haut. Er verteilte zärtliche Küsse über ihr Tattoo. Lucius ließ sich damit Zeit. Besonders ausgiebig erkundeten sein Mund und seine Zunge ihren Drachen. Cathy stöhnte unter seinen Liebkosungen, krallte ihre Hand fest in seinen Nacken. Während er sich so wundervoll, intensiv um ihren hübschen Drachen kümmerte und so hoffte, ihn bald wecken zu können, umkreiste ein Zeigefinger von ihm, ihren Bauchnabel. So zart und federleicht. Sie bekam davon Gänsehaut. Auch spielte sein Finger mit ihrem Bauchnabel Piercing. Kurz darauf waren seine Lippen dort und seine Zunge neckte ihre empfindlichen Stellen. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Küssen. Ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, hielt sie seinen Kopf in Position. Sie war verloren und stöhnte wieder auf. Kurz sah er mit einem verwegenen Grinsen zu ihr. „Wie viele von diesen Dingern hast du eigentlich?“ Cathy musste lachen und schaute zu ihm. „Von den Piercings? Es sind insgesamt drei“, antwortete sie. Er unterbrach seine Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem Bauch, brachte sich über ihr in Position, legte sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „Drei", wiederholte er. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr über ihren Mund. „In Ordnung meine Süße. Es sind drei?“ Der Finger wanderte über ihren Körper, wie über eine Landkarte. „Zwei davon habe ich schon entdeckt. Aber das dritte…“ Er sprach nicht weiter, als sie ihre feuchte Mitte gegen seinen harten Schwanz drückte. „Ich denke, ich weiß wo ich das andere finden kann. Oder vielleicht sollte ich den Drachen fragen?“ Herausfordernd grinste er sie an. „Mmmmh, vielleicht“, antwortete Cathy. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich von diesem letzten, störenden Stück Stoff befreie.“

Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihm zu antworten, als er mit einer flinken Bewegung seiner linken Hand dafür sorgte, dass BH und Tanga verschwanden. Nun lag sie komplett nackt unter ihm. Lucius war sichtlich erfreut, über das was er sah. Ihre schönen, geformten Brüste und ihre rosa Nippel, die sich ihm hart entgegen reckten. Er ließ seine Augen über diesen Anblick schweifen und seufzte auf. Ihr so junger, wunderschöner Körper mit dem Tattoo und diesen Piercings. Sie war einmalig, besonders. Es zog ihn magisch an. „Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Zärtlich bedeckte er ihre Lippen, ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals mit seinen heißen Küssen. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten, mit meinem Mund davon zu kosten.“ Er hauchte diese Worte über ihre Brüste und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem. Die Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Seine Lippen küssten langsam über ihre weiche Haut. Ihre Atmung wurde immer schneller. Ihre Hände suchten den Kontakt von seinem Körper. Schnell fand sie seinen Kopf, krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare. Seine Zunge berührte leicht einen ihrer harten Nippel. Langsam umkreiste die Zunge diesen. Cathy konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, stöhnte laut auf. Sie drückte ihre Hüften an seinen Körper, rieb sich wieder an seiner Erektion. „So ungeduldig, meine Hübsche", hauchte er über ihre Nippel. Die waren mittlerweile so hart und steif, da hätte man problemlos ein nasses Handtuch daran aufhängen können. „Oh fuck…Lucius", stöhnte sie und drückte mit ihrer Hand, seinen Kopf auf ihre Brüste. Er vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Abwechselnd verwöhnte sein Mund ihre harten Nippel. Ohne Pause, leckte seine geschickte Zunge und sein Mund saugte. Als er seine Zähne einsetzte, in diese zarte Haut biss, schrie sie auf. Er musste grinsen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er wollte damit nicht mehr aufhören. Während er die eine Brust mit seinem Mund verwöhnte, massierte seine Hand die andere. Er merkte wie sich ihr Körper unter ihm bewegte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Doch noch wollte er es nicht beenden. Seine Zunge leckte, kreiste immer schneller um ihre Nippel. Sein Mund saugte ohne Pause an diesen harten Spitzen, die nun so groß und rot waren, als wären es reife Kirschen. Lucius musste davon kosten. Er musste sie einfach schmecken. Sie schmeckte so verdammt gut. Er verlor sich in dieser Leidenschaft. Cathy wurde immer unruhiger unter ihm. Auch merkte er, wie seine eigene Erregung immer mehr stieg und er selbst die Erlösung suchte. Doch noch konnte er sich zurückhalten. Lucius wollte es in erster Linie für Cathy, zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis machen. Während er sich so hingebungsvoll ihren Nippeln widmete, öffnete er seine Augen und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen. Ihre Wangen waren errötet und der Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Atem war schnell, kurz. Ihre Finger kraulten im gleichen Rhythmus seinen Kopf, wie seine Zunge ihren Körper verwöhnte. Wenn er so weitergemacht hätte, wäre sie mit absoluter Sicherheit, kurze Zeit später gekommen. Doch er wollte, dass sie den Gipfel der Lust auf eine andere Art erreichte. Aber allein diese Vorstellung daran, dass sie unter ihm gekommen wäre, wenn er ihre Brüste massierte, leckte ließ ihn seine Hüften gegen ihre feuchte, heiße Pussy drücken. Er konnte deutlich ihre Hitze fühlen und bewegte seine Hüften nun schneller. Diese Art der Stimulation ließ ihn Aufstöhnen. Es sorgte dafür, dass sein harter Schwanz immer mehr anschwoll. „Ohhhh Lucius“, stöhnte Cathy schon völlig außer Atem. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch entfernte sich sein Mund von ihrem Nippel. Er hinterließ eine Spur von seinem Speichel und ihrem Schweiß auf der Haut. Seine Zunge und sein Mund verwöhnten ihren Hals. Als er ihr Gesicht erreicht hatte, zerrte sie seinen Kopf zu sich und ihre Münder trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Ihre Hände hielten seinen Kopf ganz fest. Ihre Beine schlangen sich immer enger um ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm fast die Luft zum atmen genommen wurde. Er musste kurz die Luft anhalten, als sie ihren erhitzten Körper so eng an ihn presste. Seine Hüften bewegten sich immer schneller. Dieser Rhythmus in dem sich beide nun bewegten, war mehr als angenehm. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und am liebsten hätte er damit weitergemacht. Doch noch ein wenig länger und er wäre in seiner Hose gekommen. Lucius musste es unterbrechen. Ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

Langsam löste sich sein Mund von ihrem. Als er sich ein wenig von ihr zurückzog, bekam er sofort die Antwort, in Form von einem gequälten Aufstöhnen. Cathy öffnete ihre Augen, sah ihn mit einen lustverschleierten Blick an. Er erkannte es, sah dieses lodernde Feuer, dieses brennende Verlangen. Die pure Lust und Leidenschaft „Möchtest du, dass ich weitermache“, flüsterte er mit rauer, verführerischer Stimme in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was möchtest du? Sag es mir!“ Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Ihre zarten Finger fuhren über seine Lippen. „Deinen Mund. Mach es mir, mit deinen Mund", antwortete sie ihm. Ihre Worte waren leise, erregt. Lucius lächelte, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihren Brüsten hinunter. Als seine Zunge ihren erregten Nippel streifte, zuckte Cathy zusammen. Sie zitterte und drückte sich ihm entgegen. „Soll mein Mund dich vielleicht hier verwöhnen…“ Seine Zunge leckte sich einen Weg über ihren Oberkörper, weiter über ihren Bauch. Langsam kreiste sie um den Bauchnabel und spielte ein wenig mit dem Piercing. Cathy wimmerte und atmete immer schneller. Ihr gesamter Körper stand in Flammen. Dieser Mann, entfachte eine Hitze in ihr, die sich bald in ein großes Feuer entwickeln wird und so ihr Körper darin verglühen würde. „Oder hier", und seine Zunge fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Bauch. Doch als er tiefer gehen wollte, stoppte er plötzlich. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sie an. „Lucius, warum…bitte mach weiter", stöhnte sie und ihre Hände kraulten sanft seinen Nacken. „Du bist ganz schön ungeduldig“, antwortete er mit rauer, tiefer Stimme. Sie kicherte und öffnete ihre Augen. „Mmmh…ich weiß auch nicht, aber deine Zunge fühlt sich so verdammt geil an!“ Lucius hob fragend die Augenbraue und grinste. „Geil?“ Cathy lachte und ihre Wangen leuchteten, wie ein roter, knackiger, reifer Apfel. „Ja! Warum macht deine geile Zunge eigentlich nicht da weiter, wo diese eben aufgehört hat?“ „Das ist eine gute Frage, Miss. Mmmh mal sehen, ob meine Zunge noch die Kraft dazu hat.“

Sein Gesicht zeigte ein unverschämtes Grinsen. Es war selbstsicher und ziemlich frech. Natürlich hatte seine Zunge noch die Kraft und die Ausdauer, um Cathys Körper zu verwöhnen. Doch wollte er auch noch etwas anderes. Er wollte ihren gesamten Körper. Er wollte diesen schmecken, fühlen, spüren. Er wollte sie besitzen und er wollte sie ganz für sich. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schwankte nun zwischen ihren wunderbar geformten Brüsten und ihrer hübschen Pussy. Er fasste eine Entscheidung und wollte diese heiße, weibliche Mitte erkunden. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren schönen, jungen Körper. Er setzte sich auf und seine Hände fuhren über ihre langen, schlanken Beine, die sich um seine Hüften geschlungen hatten. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Sein Kopf drehte sich seitlich, küsste an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang. Zuerst links, dann rechts. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten zärtlich über ihre Haut. Seine Küsse wanderten immer tiefer. „Dieses Objekt, benötigt ganz dringend meine spezielle Aufmerksamkeit.“ Er meinte ihr Piercing. Besser gesagt, ihr Intim Piercing. Es erregte ihn ohne Ende. Dieser kleine funkelnde Stein, gefasst in einem kleinen Stück Metall. Lucius war fasziniert von diesem Teil und er wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Wenn er seine Zunge darüber streifen lässt, seine Lippen es berühren, sein Mund daran saugt, die Spitze seines Schwanz daran reiben würde…Seine Zurückhaltung war vorbei und er wollte sie jetzt wissen lassen, was er eben genau meinte. Sein Blick traf den ihren und er sah, wie sie schluckte. Aufgeregt atmete sie auf und stöhnte dazu leicht. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Beine. Sie nahm diese von seinen Hüften, legte sie auf das Sofa ab. Mit weit geöffneten Beinen lag sie vor ihm. Lucius konnte von diesem traumhaften Anblick nicht genug bekommen. Langsam fuhren seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel. Seine Daumen massierten in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Haut. Immer näher kam er ihrer Pussy. Er sah wie diese gerötet und feucht war. Doch er wollte mehr davon sehen. Mehr von dieser unglaublichen Schönheit. Cathy hielt vor lauter Aufregung die Luft an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren würde. Wenn er sie nur endlich dort mit seinen Fingern berührt. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, konnte sie seine geschickten Finger, an ihrer feuchten Pussy spüren. Seine Daumen streichelten langsam über ihre Schamlippen. Sein Blick war auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Er wollte jede Emotion von ihr genau sehen. Doch konnte er sie leider nicht allzu lange ansehen, denn dieser wunderschöne Anblick ihrer Pussy, raubte ihm den Verstand. Ihre Haut war so warm, weich und sie war rasiert. Kein Haar bedeckte ihre schöne, feuchte Weiblichkeit. Langsam zogen seine Daumen, ihre Schamlippen auseinander und seine Atmung wurde schneller. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund, leckte sich über die Lippen. Wie sie vor ihm lag. So bereit für ihn. Sie empfang ihn, mit einer unvorstellbaren Schönheit, dass es ihn wie berauscht wirken ließ. Wie eine wunderschöne Blume, die sich aufgeregt den ersten Sonnenstrahlen entgegen reckte und ihre Blüten bereitwillig öffnete, um den ersten Morgentau auf ihrer Knospe zu spüren. Sie war wie eine wunderschöne Rose, die sich ihm nach und nach öffnete, um ihre ganze Schönheit zu präsentieren. Lucius war gefangen von diesem Anblick. Seine Finger streichelten langsam und spielten immer weiter mit ihren feuchten, rosa Lippen. Sein rechter Daumen streifte dabei ihre Klit und auch ihr Piercing. Es war ein gebogener Stift und vertikal durch die Klitorisvorhaut gestochen. Es musste ohne Ende für sie stimulierend gewesen sein. Mit großen Augen sah Lucius auf ihre Reaktion und er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Die Vorstellung, das er sie damit zum Orgasmus bringen konnte, ließ ihn schneller atmen. Ihr Körper, drückte und bog sich ihm entgegen. Cathy stöhnte auf. Bei Merlins Eiern! Sie musste sehr leicht reizbar an dieser Stelle sein. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Händen in das Polster von dem Sofa. In kreisenden Bewegungen verwöhnte sein Finger ihre Perle der Lust. Doch er erhöhte nicht das Tempo. Sondern blieb in diesem gleichmäßigen, langsamen Rhythmus. Es machte sie verrückt und sie versuchte, sich seiner Hand entgegen zu drücken. Sie wollte mehr. Ihr gesamter Körper bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. Doch Lucius hielt sie mit seiner anderen Hand zurück. Sanft drückte er diese abwechselnd auf ihre Hüften. Er versuchte so ihre Bewegungen zu reduzieren und sie ein wenig ruhig zustellen. „Ssssh Süße…und genieße es", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme. Sie versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Doch es wurde immer unerträglicher für sie. Cathy konnte fühlen, wie sich die innere Hitze in ihrem Körper immer mehr aufstaute. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde darin verbrennen. „Deine Pussy ist so  wunderschön“, flüsterte er. Während sein rechter Daumen weiter ihre Klit verwöhnte, schob er ganz langsam den Mittelfinger von seiner rechten Hand in ihre Pussy. Sie stöhnte laut auf, drehte ihren Kopf hin und her. Lucius war überwältigt von der Wärme, der Feuchte, die seinen Finger umgab. „Fuck, bist du feucht“, sagte er und es ging halb unter, während Cathy immer lauter stöhnte. Doch war er auch überwältigt davon, wie eng ihre Pussy war. Sie war so eng. Wie eine Jungfrau! Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis sie seinen Schwanz in sich aufnehmen konnte. Lucius wollte bzw. musste es langsam mit ihr angehen. Schließlich sollte Cathy es in vollen Zügen genießen. Ihr würden seine ganz delikaten Zuwendungen besonders gut gefallen. Lucius würde das Vorspiel sehr speziell in die Länge ziehen. Er seufzte auf, leckte sich über die Lippen. Seine Atmung war unverändert schnell. Er fingerte ihre Pussy und nur kurze Zeit später, steckte er einen weiteren Finger hinein. Lucius winkelte seine Finger an, drehte diese. In diesem Winkel konnte er perfekt ihren G - Punkt finden und diesen stimulieren. Ihre Pussy war so feucht und produzierte immer weiter Säfte, die an seiner Hand entlang liefen, auf das Sofa tropften. Während seine Finger, sich in einem gleichmäßigen, langsamen, nervenaufreibenden Tempo in ihrer Pussy bewegten, war sie kurz davor zu explodieren. „Oh Gott…Lucius“, schrie sie und versuchte ihre Hüften, im Takt seiner Finger mit zubewegen. Doch er hielt sie weiterhin zurück. Sie war hilflos und ergab sich ihm. Wie ein verletztes Tier, was in den Fängen des Jägers gefangen war. Sie war seine Beute und er spielte mit ihr. Doch anscheinend konnte es Lucius kaum noch abwarten, von diesem herrlichen Nektar zu kosten, den ihre Pussy so überaus viel herstellte. Er zog seine Hand zurück. Frustriert öffnete Cathy die Augen, starrte ihn an. Sie war atemlos und schwitzte. Ihre Hände krallten sich so heftig in das Polster, dass ihre Knöchel schon ganz weiß waren. Er sah liebevoll, lächelnd auf sie herab. Doch konnte sie mit seiner charmanten Art gerade so überhaupt nichts anfangen. Sie griff nach seiner linken Hand.

„Bitte Lucius…mach weiter! Bitte…“. Schwer atmend, stark schwitzend, flehte sie ihn an. Doch er lächelte nur charmant. „So ungeduldig?“ Er schaute auf die Finger seiner rechten Hand, die eben noch in ihrer Pussy steckten. Er roch daran und schloss die Augen. Es war das Beste, was er jemals gerochen hatte. Wenn diese sexy Miss, schon so verlockend, verführerisch duftet, wie atemberaubend musste sie dann erst schmecken? Er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten, davon zu probieren. Von diesen leckeren Saft zu kosten und diesen zu trinken. Mit seinem Mund würde er direkt aus ihrer Pussy trinken und nie mehr aufhören wollen. Wie ein Mann, in der Wüste, der kurz vor dem verdursten ist und die rettende Oase findet. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten davon zu kosten.“ Seine Zungenspitze leckte kurz über die Fingerkuppe. Dieser Anblick, machte Cathy richtig wild und sie wollte es auch. Sie wollte davon probieren. Sie wollte wissen, wie sie schmeckte. Schnell streckte sie ihre Hand aus, ergriff sein Handgelenk. „Möchtest du wissen, wie du schmeckst“, fragte er verführerisch und grinste sie frech an. „Ja", flüsterte sie als Antwort zurück. „Ja", hinterfragte er und sah, wie sie sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. „Öffne deinen Mund, Süße", sagte er nun gefasst. Sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Cathy öffnete ihren Mund und beide führten gemeinsam, Lucius' Finger an diesen einladenden Ort. Schnell waren die Finger in ihrem Mund. Ihre Zungenspitze umkreiste seine Fingerspitzen. Endlich konnte sie sich selber schmecken und bekam nicht genug davon. Es war wundervoll. Noch nie hatte sie dieses Erlebnis machen können. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie diese Erfahrung sammeln konnte. Ihr Mund saugte, leckte an seinen Fingern, als wären diese ein leckeres Eis am Stiel. Energisch und ohne Pause, verwöhnte ihr hungriger Mund, seine eleganten Finger. Immer tiefer nahm sie diese auf, umschloss fest ihre Lippen, atmete hörbar über ihre Nase ein und aus. Leise stöhnte sie und bewegte ihren Kopf, ganz leicht, vor und zurück. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Die Blicke waren regelrecht aufeinander fixiert. Lucius konnte nicht anders. Er musste Cathy dabei zuschauen. Es war ein äußerst erotischer, anregender Anblick. Wie sie seine Finger verwöhnte, mit so viel Ausdauer und Hingabe. Er stellte sich vor, anstatt seiner Finger in ihrem feuchten, warmen Mund würde es sein Schwanz sein. Hart schluckte er. Seine Atmung war kurz und flach. Auch versuchte er seine Erektion zu ignorieren. Doch es war zwecklos. Er war mittlerweile so hart, dass es unangenehm für ihn wurde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich platzen. Sein Schwanz war eindeutig zu groß, für diese enge Hose. Unerbittlich drückte der Stoff, gegen seine empfindliche Haut. Lucius hatte immer mehr Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten. Seine Atmung wurde immer kürzer. Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er musste, dass hier, beenden. Bevor er sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager in seiner Hose ergoss. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Finger, aus diesem gierigen Mund zu befreien. „Stopp, Süße…Stopp“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Mit einem lauten, flutschenden Geräusch zog sie seine Finger aus ihrem Mund. Sie senkte ihren Kopf zurück auf das Sofa, leckte sich verlockend über die Oberlippe. Cathy hatte anscheinend immer noch nicht genug. Lucius sah auf ihre roten Wangen. Sie sah so süß aus. Doch war er froh, dass er diese Situation unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte. Auch wenn er trotzdem nicht entspannen konnte. Denn kaum hatte er seine Finger wieder, streckte Cathy ihre Hand nach seiner Gürtelschnalle aus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sie davon abhalten, diese zu öffnen.

Bei Merlin! Dieses hübsche Muggel, ist ein verdammtes Biest und auch noch so unglaublich sexy! Sie würde sein Tod sein. Da war er sich absolut sicher. Er konnte ihre Neugierde spüren. Doch auch, dass sie extrem ungeduldig war. Woher es bei ihr kam, er hatte keine Ahnung. Sollte er in ihren Kopf dazu eindringen und sich ihre Gedanken zu eigen machen? Nein! Er entschied ganz klar dagegen. Doch warum? Dieses Muggel, konnte ihm doch eigentlich völlig egal sein. Sie sollte doch nur ein netter Zeitvertreib sein. Ein schneller, ungezwungener Fick! Ein anregendes Abenteuer. Sie war doch nur Eine, von vielen. Wenn er die Sache hier mit ihr beendet hatte, würde er sie gehen lassen. Ohne Fragen und langweiliges Gerede, ob sich beide noch einmal wiedersehen würden. Spätestens am nächsten Tag, würde er sie sowieso vergessen haben und sich hingebungsvoll einer anderen hübschen Frau widmen. Doch diese junge Frau war anders. Sie war besonders reizvoll und ihre Art an sich, reizte ihn ohne Ende. Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken darüber? Er sollte sich einfach ihren willigen Körper nehmen und mit ihr schlafen. Seit wann interessierte es einen Malfoy wie ihn, ob sie das hier alles überhaupt Wert war? Fuck! Er war ein stolzer Malfoy und nahm sich gefälligst das, was ihm zustand. Er würde sie als Seins bezeichnen. Sie würde ihm gehören. Ihm nur allein. Er würde sie niemals mit einem anderen Mann teilen wollen. Sie war sein Eigentum. Sein Besitz. Lucius würde sie genau spüren lassen, dass er der einzige Mann sein würde der nur sie so unglaublich befriedigen konnte. Sie würde es an ihrem gesamten Körper fühlen und das auch noch viele Tage später. Doch bevor er ihr es zeigen konnte, was es heißt sich offen und frei, in die Hände eines Lucius Malfoy zu geben, musste er erst einmal wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückbekommen. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich fast in seinem eigenen Verlangen verlor und ergab. Das konnte nicht sein. Wie machte sie das nur? Er war doch der Mann und sollte ihr zeigen wo es langgeht. Er war der Jäger und sie seine Beute. Doch er wusste, wie leicht er sie wieder an ihren eigentlichen Platz zurück verweisen konnte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden immer lauter und machten ihn halb verrückt. Warum konnte er nicht einfach seinen Kopf abschalten und sich in seiner Lust verlieren? Warum konnte er sie, nicht einfach ficken? Fuck, Fuck! Shit und jetzt fick sie doch. Sie lag doch so offen vor ihm. So erregt und wunderschön. Wie eine zarte Blume. Was? Wie eine Blume? Lucius, was soll das? Ermahnte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er war hin und her gerissen. Er konnte sie sich nicht einfach so nehmen, als wäre sie eine billige Hure aus der Nokturngasse. Doch war sie nicht ein Muggel? Sollte man diese dann nicht auch ficken, wie so eine Hure? Nein, definitiv nicht und Miss Watkins hatte etwas besseres verdient, als diese Sache hier. Auch hatte sie einen anderen, besseren Mann als ihn verdient. Lucius konnte nicht. Das Vorhaben was er eben noch hatte, er konnte es nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen. Er war wie gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper und war offensichtlich nicht mehr er selbst. Diese Miss Watkins löste etwas in ihm aus, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Ein Gefühl, wo er dachte, es niemals wieder empfinden zu können. Es war so tief verborgen in seinem inneren und sorgfältig verschlossen, dass niemand, kein Mensch, es jemals finden könnte. 

Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und in ihr Gesicht sah, war er kurz davor, ihr all seine Gedanken zu erzählen. Seine Empfindungen für sie offen zulegen. Cathy in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie festzuhalten. Er nahm seine Hände von ihren Handgelenken, zog sich von ihr zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Frustriert schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine langen Haare. Er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seine Oberschenkel ab, beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorn. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich nervös an den Schläfen entlang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Eure Meinung bitte. War es gut so?


	13. Irrungen und Wirrungen Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da sind auf einmal Gefühle, für eine Person, wo man nichts empfinden darf. Doch lassen sich diese nicht so einfach unterdrücken. Lucius, der mächtige, reinblütige Zauberer sieht sich mit diesem Umstand konfrontiert. Doch wie wird Cathy, dieses junge Muggel, darauf reagieren?

Cathy lag auf dem Sofa. Ihr Herz raste und atmete sichtlich schwer. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf diesen Mann. Sie konnte gerade wirklich nicht glauben, was hier passiert war. Lucius hatte sie mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen, beinah zum Orgasmus gebracht. Doch bevor sie den Gipfel der Lust erreichte, zog er sich komplett von ihr zurück. Diese so weichen Lippen von ihm, fühlten sich unglaublich an und seine geschickten Finger dazu. Doch warum stoppte er so plötzlich? Was war denn nur los? Hatte sie vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht? Oder lag es an ihm? War er eventuell doch nicht bereit, um den letzteren Schritt zu machen? Cathy schluckte und setzte sich auf. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und wollte ihn berühren. Die Wärme seines Körpers unter ihren Fingern spüren. Als sie ihn leicht an seiner rechten Schulter berührte, zuckte er zusammen und stand schnell von dem Sofa auf. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach, wie er zu den Fenstern hinüber ging und in den Garten hinaus schaute. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie sah deutlich, wie er seine Muskeln anspannte und die Schultern straffte. Lucius verschränkte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken. Doch er blieb stumm. Kein Wort verließ seinen Mund. Diese unendliche, erdrückende Stille in den Raum, war kaum noch zum aushalten. Die Luft hing schwer und war aufgeladen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihr Blick hing auf diesen attraktiven Mann. „Lucius“, sprach sie leise. Als er hörte, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, schloss er die Augen und seufzte. Er presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Mit ihrer feinen, angenehmen Stimme traf sie ihn mitten ins Herz. Er hatte mit sich zu kämpfen. Diese Empfindungen, die mit einem Mal da waren. Die Gefühle, so schön und auch verwirrend. Genervt von diesem Umstand und seinem eigenen Verhalten, verdrängte er es und schob es so weit von sich, wie er nur konnte. Er war immerhin noch ein Malfoy. Ein stolzer, arroganter Mann. So sollte er sich auch dieser jungen Dame gegenüber zeigen. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Cathy saß immer noch wie festgewachsen auf dem Sofa. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nur machen sollte. Beide blickten sich wortlos an. Cathy sah seine kühlen, eisigen Augen. Es erinnerte sie an das Porträt von seinem Vater, was sie in dem Flur gesehen hatte. Der gleiche kalte, gefühllose Blick. Lucius‘ Augen, die sonst wie zwei wunderschöne Aquamarine funkelten, wirkten wie zwei dunkle Höhlen, die leer vor sich hin starrten.

„Miss Watkins“, sprach er endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Seine Stimme ließ keine Emotionen erahnen. Doch das es nur eine Maske war, konnte Cathy nicht wissen. Er vertiefte seinen Blick mit ihren und streckte seinen Kopf nach oben. Seine ganze Erscheinung, nahm immer mehr arrogantere Züge an. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie endlich gehen!“ Ein verachtendes Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. Sie sah es nur zu deutlich und fühlte sich dadurch provoziert. „Du wirfst mich raus, Lucius?“ Ihre Worte klangen verärgert und das war sie auch. Dieser Kerl und sein verdammtes, nerviges Spiel, was er mit ihr trieb. Cathy reichte es nun endgültig. „Eine sehr korrekte Wortwahl. Auch wenn ich es ein wenig anders formuliert hätte, Miss Watkins.“ Sein Grinsen verschwand nicht, bei seiner Antwort. „Auch muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mich mit Mr. Malfoy anreden werden.“ Was war er nur für ein arroganter, eingebildeter Kerl? Seine ganze Art, ließ sie wütend werden. Was sollte das überhaupt, dass sie ihn wieder mit Mr. Malfoy ansprechen sollte? Waren beide gerade nicht noch an einem Punkt, wo er es offensichtlich zu gerne hatte, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach? Vor wenigen Minuten, als sie seinen Mund und seine geschickten Finger, überall auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Dieses Gefühl…jetzt wo sie daran dachte, wurde ihr nur noch schlecht. Aber wenn er es unbedingt so haben möchte, dann wird sie diese Anrede wählen. „Wenn es der eingebildete Herr so wünscht, dann halt Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete sie ihm gereizt. „Vorsicht Miss Watkins. Sie sollten sich ihre Worte vorher genau überlegen.“ „Ach sollte ich das? So wie Sie vorher genau Ihre Aktionen überlegen? Sicher haben Sie nicht lange darüber nachgedacht, als Sie mich eben verführen wollten.“ Er lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, stolz erhobenem Kopf ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch. Lässig lehnte er sich dagegen. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Cathy fühlte sich dabei mehr als unwohl und es gefiel ihr nicht, wie er sie ansah. Als ob sie ein Stück Fleisch auf einem Buffet wäre. „Wie kommen Sie nur zu dieser Annahme, dass ich dieses Verlangen danach hatte?“ Er grinste abwertend und Cathy atmete wütend auf. „Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Miss Watkins?“ Sie sprang nun von dem Sofa hoch, schnappte sich ihre Sachen. Hastig zog sie sich wieder an. Alles unter dem strengen Blick von Lucius. „Was denken Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind, Mr. Malfoy“, schrie sie ihn an. „Sie sind ein Arschloch. Ein eingebildetes, arrogantes Arschloch. Nur weil Sie denken, dass Sie Geld haben und damit alles erreichen können, könnten Sie sich alles erlauben. Doch Sie irren sich. Solche Leute wie Sie. Ich hasse diese Menschen und ich hasse Sie. Auch bereue ich, was eben hier in diesem Raum zwischen uns passiert ist. Es hätte nie so weit kommen sollen. Es war ein verdammter Fehler.“ Cathy sah ihn nicht an, während sie diese Worte von sich gab. Sie war außer sich. „Eine Erkenntnis, die etwas zu spät kommt, finden Sie nicht auch?“ „Ach fick dich doch, Malfoy!“ „Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss", zischte er zwischen seinen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor. „Warum sollte ich denn?“ „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!“ Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Sie sah in seine kalten, eisblauen Augen. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. „Ich wundere mich nur, wie meine Frau so recht haben konnte. Sie lag mit ihrer Annahme Ihnen bezüglich, vollkommen richtig. Es ist schon ziemlich erschreckend festzustellen, dass ich einen Moment lang die Versuchung hatte, mit Ihnen zu schlafen.“ „Sie sind solch ein Bastard, Mr. Malfoy!“ „Ich warne Sie!“ „Ja warnen Sie mich und drohen Sie mir. Aber wissen Sie was ich denke? Sie hätten den Sex mit mir genossen. Mal etwas anderes, zwischen Ihren Händen zu haben. So jung, wild und wie eine Hure! Damit hätten Sie doch wunderbar vor Ihren Freunden prahlen und angeben können.“ Ihre Wut stieg. Sie steigerte sich immer mehr hinein. „Was für eine fantastische Sicht Sie doch auf diese Dinge haben, Miss Watkins!“ Cathy bemerkte, wie seine Augen an ihrem Körper auf und ab wanderten. „Da ist doch mehr, als nur große Brüste und ein knackiger Arsch!“ Er grinste arrogant, hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. Sie schnaubte laut auf. Ihr reichte es. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trat sie näher zu ihm und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Reaktion kam sofort, lässig zog er ein Taschentuch hervor, wischte sich damit über die Wange und legte es hinter sich auf den Schreibtisch ab. Cathy hatte genug von dem ganzen hier, drehte sich weg von ihm und stürmte zur Tür. Doch als sie diese öffnen wollte, war es verschlossen. Energisch rüttelte sie an der Türklinke. Diese Tür wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen lassen. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Verdammte Scheiße, was wollen Sie?“ Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das massive Holz. „Reicht es Ihnen nicht, dass Sie mich so willenlos gemacht haben? Das ich bereit war, mit Ihnen zu schlafen. Wie weit wollen Sie mich eigentlich noch demütigen? Ihr verfluchter Zauber Scheiß. Als ob ich das wirklich glauben würde, dass es so etwas gibt. Was denken Sie eigentlich von mir? Das ich ein junges, naives Ding wäre und wie ein kleines Mädchen an so einen Quatsch wie Hexen und Zauberer wirklich glaubt? Sie irren sich!“ Sie zerrte wie verrückt an der Klinke, doch blieb es ohne Erfolg. Enttäuscht und wütend, streckte sie ihre Arme über den Kopf und hämmerte wie wild, mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. Ihr Körper bebte vor Wut.

Lucius beobachtete das alles, von seinem Schreibtisch aus. Ihn packte sein Gewissen. Kaum vorzustellen, dass er überhaupt so etwas hatte. Es lief alles in die völlig falsche Richtung. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Was sollte er denn auch machen? Diese Gefühle, die auf einmal da waren, so überraschend und auch beängstigend zu gleich. Sollte er ihr davon erzählen? Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war. Deshalb baute er eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich herum auf. Diese sollte alles von dieser Miss Watkins abwehren. Sein Gesicht, eine perfekte Maske, ließ nichts von seinen Emotionen nach außen hin durchdringen. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie es in seinem inneren aussah. Lucius war emotional geworden und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er wollte sich nicht einreden, dass er sie mochte. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Art, in Besitz genommen und er konnte sich dem Umstand nur schwer entziehen. Eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht. Viel lieber, hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen, sich mit ihr auf das Sofa gelegt und bei ihr entschuldigt. Lucius hätte sich ihr erklärt, gesagt das es ihm leid tat. Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Sein arrogantes, stolzes Ego verbot es ihm. Seine Augen schauten auf ihre hübschen Körper. Er sah die unkontrollierbaren Bewegungen ihrer Fäuste. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, dauert es nicht mehr lange und sie würde sich verletzen. Er musste es unterbinden.

Ihr Körper war so in Rage, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Lucius zu ihr ging und unmittelbar hinter ihr stehenblieb. Sie schreckte auf, als seine großen Hände ihre umklammerten, diese festhielten. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Zu allem Überfluss, drückte er seinen Körper hart gegen ihren. Ihr Atem stockte und sie schloss die Augen. „Ihnen fehlt eindeutig eine starke Hand, die Sie führt und leitet. Ein Mann, der Ihnen zeigt, wo es langgeht!“ Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr und seine Lippen berührten ihren Hals. Heftig versuchte sie sich, gegen diese Form von Aufdringlichkeit zu wehren. Doch es war zwecklos. Schnell packte er sich ihre Handgelenke, hielt diese mit einer Hand gestreckt über ihren Kopf. Seine andere Hand packte an ihre Haare und zog den Kopf nach hinten. Es war unangenehm, aber er wusste, dass sie dabei keine Schmerzen empfinden würde. Sie schluckte und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Dieser Mann…wer sollte dieser Mann sein?“ Ihre Worte sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie war nervös, unsicher, aufgeregt. Cathy wusste nicht, was Lucius wohl als nächstes vorhatte. Sie musste sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben und die Dinge einfach über sich ergehen lassen. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild in ihrer Brust und das Adrenalin floss durch die Adern. Dieser Mann, musste nur unberechenbar sein.

Ihre Worte, wiederholten sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Wer sollte dieser Mann sein? Er, Lucius, sollte es sein. Der Mann an ihrer Seite. Für immer! Doch standen beide auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und die Hierarchie war klar geregelt. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer durfte keine Gefühle für ein Muggel empfinden. Er schmiegte seine Wange gegen ihre und hörte, wie ihr Atem stockte. Er konnte ihre warme Haut auf seiner spüren. Ihr wunderbarer, einmaliger Duft ihres Körpers, ihrer Haare, ließ ihn tief einatmen. Er sehnte sich nach der Nähe. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, Cathy! Für einen kurzen Moment schien es fast, als würden beide in dieser Position verharren. Nur das ticken der alten Uhr auf dem Kaminsims war zu hören.

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Was wollen sie eigentlich“, presste Cathy hervor. „Miss Watkins“, antwortete er mit rauer, flüsternder Stimme. Er bemerkte, wie sie zitterte. Die Hand löste sich von ihren Haaren und wanderte langsam über ihren Rücken nach unten, zu ihrem Po. Mit akkurater Genauigkeit streichelte diese über ihre Rundungen. Für Cathy fühlte es sich so an, als würde er sich ihre Form genau einprägen wollen. Seine Augen folgten den Bewegungen seiner Hand. Wie gerne, würde er diesen Teil ihres Körpers, ohne störenden Stoff berühren. Die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren. Die Wärme, die Hitze, die von ihr ausging. Es wurde unerträglich für ihn. Alles in ihm, verkrampfte sich, nur um gegen diese aufkommenden Emotionen anzukämpfen. Lucius kostete dieser Akt, dass letzte Maß an Selbstbeherrschung. „Es ist eine gute Frage. Aber ich gebe diese gerne an Sie zurück. Mich würde es wirklich interessieren, ob Sie es Wert sind. Wie nannten Sie es? Ah, eine Hure. Sind Sie eine Hure, Miss Watkins? Gehen Sie mit Ihren Kunden ins Bett? Lassen Sie sich bezahlen, für Ihre Dienste? Auch interessiert es mich, ob Mr. Rogers davon weiß? Hmmm…wie durchtrieben und verdorben seine hübsche Mechanikerin ist? Hat er Sie deshalb zu mir geschickt? Weil er genau wusste, wie Sie sind. Eine willige Schlampe, die sich nur allzu gerne von älteren Männern ficken lässt!“ Lucius ließ ihr keine Zeit zum antworten und drückte sie wieder gegen die Tür. Cathy drehte den Kopf zur Seite, atmete schwer und schloss die Augen. Lucius schob ihre Beine mit seinem Knie auseinander, presste seine Hüften hart gegen ihren Hintern. Cathy konnte ihn fühlen, seine Erektion. Einen Moment brauchte sie, um sich zu sammeln. Sie musste unbedingt einen klaren Kopf behalten. „Ich werde Ihnen mal was sagen, Mr. Malfoy und Sie können über mich denken was Sie wollen, aber ich bin keine Hure und ich gehe nicht mit den Kunden ins Bett!“ Sein Mund küsste über ihr Ohr. Diese Nähe von ihm, machte sie wahnsinnig. Die Wärme seines Körpers, sein Geruch. Ihre Mauer aus Widerstand bröckelte. Auch sie konnte sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht entziehen und sehnte sich nach ihm. Beide fühlten das selbe. Dennoch machte keiner von ihnen den nächsten Schritt. „Eine überaus sehr interessante Meinung von Ihnen. Was aber, bin ich dann in Ihren Augen für Sie? Ein ganz spezieller Kunde? Ein Liebhaber, der all Ihre geheimen Träume und Sehnsüchte erfüllen könnte? Hmmm Miss Watkins, was bin ich für Sie?“ Während er sprach, streichelte seine Hand über ihren Po, weiter über ihre Taille, zu ihren Brüsten. Ohne es zu bemerken, beschleunigte sich ihr Atem. Auch ihr Puls stieg, erhöhte sich schlagartig, als seine weichen Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang küssten. „Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme war von Nervosität gekennzeichnet. Lucius fühlte die Verunsicherung bei ihr, doch konnte er mit seinen Liebkosungen nicht aufhören. „Sie sind ein sehr geschätzter Kunde von Mr. Rogers und Sie sind ein Mann. Ein äußerst attraktiver Mann.“ „Wie taktvoll von Ihnen, Miss Watkins“, hauchte er. Seine Zunge malte Kreise, an der Stelle, wo Cathys Puls zu spüren war. Sie hatte große Mühe, nicht aufzustöhnen. „Sie sind ein reicher, arroganter, sexy Mann mit einer einmaligen Wirkung auf Frauen.“ Leise lachte er und seufzte zufrieden auf. „Arrogant und sexy! Das gefällt mir!“ Er küsste ihren Hals. Hart presste er die Lippen auf die empfindliche Stelle. Cathy stöhnte und Lucius zog sich von ihr zurück, nur um sie schnell herumzudrehen, so das sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand.

Seine Augen fixierten sie, in einem wunderschönen azurblau funkelten diese. Er nahm seine Hand von ihren Handgelenken, fasste an ihr Kinn, streichelte mit seinen eleganten Fingern über ihren Mund. Cathy ließ ihre Arme locker neben ihrem Körper hängen. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Lange sah Lucius sie an, mit einem Blick, der zwischen Verzweiflung und Verlangen schwankte. „Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Watkins. Richten Sie Sean meine Grüße aus.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig, seine Worte klangen verbittert. Er zog seine Hand zurück, schaute ein letztes Mal in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Seine bis eben noch aufrecht erhaltene Miene, brach zusammen. Schnell drehte er sich von ihr weg. Er musste versuchen, Cathy zu entkommen. Sie sollte es nicht sehen, wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung fiel, dass er sie gehen lassen musste. Doch ahnte er nichts von ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe. Sie erkannte die Veränderung, in seinem Gesicht. Seine Mimik veränderte sich. Seine Augen wirkten leer, traurig. Das Zucken seiner Unterlippe konnte nur bedeuten, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte, es aber aus nicht erkennbaren Gründen unterdrückte. Was war nur mit diesem Mann? Was ging in ihm vor? Warum hatte sich sein Verhalten in den letzten Minuten so stark verändert? Cathy fasste den Entschluss, der Sache nachzugehen. Sie packte ihn an seinem rechten Arm. „Nein“, sagte sie und wirkte ziemlich selbstbewusst. Lucius war empört, drehte sich zu ihr um, packte mit seiner Hand ihre und zerrte diese von seinem Arm los. Er versuchte einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen, doch sie ergriff sein Hemd. Fest hielt sie den Stoff und ihre Finger verkrampften sich. „Miss Watkins, was machen Sie da?“ Seine großen Hände umfassten ihre Handgelenke und er versuchte, sie von sich weg zuschieben. „Nein, Lucius!“ Sie krallte sich an ihm fest, nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen. Ihre Augen schauten zu ihm auf. Doch erwiderte er nicht ihren Blick. Er starrte an ihr vorbei. „Lucius! Bitte schau mich an!“ Cathy war den Tränen nahe und wusste nicht, ob sie an seinem Verhalten Schuld war. Sie suchte die Antwort. „Sie sollten gehen. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Auch möchte ich Sie nie wieder sehen. Leben Sie wohl, Miss Watkins. Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Seine Stimme war rau. Auch klang es leicht brüchig. Sein innerer Kampf wurde immer schlimmer. Cathy sah seinen Blick, nahm ihre Hände von seinem Hemd und fasste an sein Gesicht. Die Wärme seiner Haut, sorgte für ein Kribbeln unter ihren Fingern. „Willst du das wirklich? Dann schau mich an und sag es mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst.“ Er schluckte, als er ihre Worte hörte. Abwartend schaute sie in seine Augen und versuchte verzweifelnd, dass er sie endlich ansah. Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen merkte sie, wie die Tränen, ihren Blick verschwommen und sie zwinkerte. Eine Träne, lief über ihre rechte Wange. Plötzlich war sein Daumen dort, wischte diese weg und streichelte über ihre Haut. „Weine nicht! Ich bin kein Mann, der es jemals Wert wäre, wegen ihm eine Träne zu vergießen. Du solltest mich vergessen.“ „Nein, Lucius! Nein, ich werde und kann dich nicht vergessen.“ Sein Blick traf den ihren, er sah die glasigen Augen und es war bedrückend. „Warum musst du es mir nur so schwer machen“, flüsterte er. Cathy liefen nun unkontrolliert die Tränen, sie entfernte ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht und wischte sich über die Wangen. Lucius konnte nicht anders. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und zog sie eng an sich. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in den Stoff von seinem Hemd. Nur einmal noch, wollte sie ihn riechen. Noch einmal, seinen Körper spüren. Seine Wärme fühlen. Seine Stimme hören. „Sssh, Cathy“, hauchte er in ihre Haare. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie schniefte, schluckte hart und atmete aufgeregt. „Warum, Lucius. Sag mir einfach…“ „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.“ Seine Daumen streichelten ohne Pause über ihr Gesicht. Cathy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich wünschte mir, wir wären uns an einem anderen Ort begegnet. Zu einer anderen Zeit. In einem anderen Leben.“ Kaum hatte er es gesagt, küsste er sie. Voller Leidenschaft presste er seinen Mund auf ihren. Der Abschied sollte so angenehmer sein. Außerdem wollte er diese schönen, weichen Lippen nur noch einmal spüren. Ein letztes Mal, bevor er sie gehen ließ. Die Hände, krallten sich in den Körper des anderen fest. Beide waren nicht bereit, es zu beenden. Lange dauerte es, bis Lucius den Kuss unterbrach. Er schaute sie an, sah ihre geröteten Augen, ihre feuchten Wangen. „Du wirst deinen Weg finden, Süße. Auch wirst du einen wunderbaren Mann haben, der dich glücklich macht. Doch nun möchte ich dich bitten, mich zu verlassen. Geh, Cathy und vergiss mich. Bitte, geh!“ Er hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine eigene Traurigkeit zu verbergen. Sie nickte, versuchte den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter zu schlucken. „Okay, aber was ist mit dem Rolls? Ich habe meine Arbeit noch nicht beendet“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Ich werde Sean kontaktieren und ihn bitten, dass es ein anderer Kollege für dich erledigen soll“, antwortete Lucius. „Okay.“ Sie sprach so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war und löste sich von ihm. Ein letztes Mal, schaute sie in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Sie wird diese niemals vergessen können. Dieses Funkeln, wird für immer in ihrer Erinnerung sein. „Leben Sie wohl, Mr. Malfoy!“ Es waren Cathys letzte Worte an Lucius. Er wedelte mit seiner linken Hand, ein Klicken ertönte und sie stürmte zur Tür. Hastig zerrte sie diese auf, rannte aus dem Zimmer. So schnell wie sie ihre Füße tragen konnten, eilte Cathy den langen Flur entlang, bog um eine Ecke und dort sollte schon die nächste Überraschung auf sie warten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt! Lucius kämpft gegen seine Gefühle an und versucht alles, um diese Cathy loszuwerden. Dieser Konflikt, der dabei entsteht. Ich hoffe, ich konnte es gut rüberbringen. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und würde mich über eure Kommentare dazu freuen.


	14. Das Chaos der Gefühle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy ist auf der Rückfahrt in die Werkstatt und die Autofahrt wird ein wenig aufregend.

Narcissa und Severus standen zusammen in der Eingangshalle. Beide waren vor der großen Treppe und unterhielten sich. Doch als sie Cathy bemerkten, beendeten sie das Gespräch. Völlig aufgelöst, kam Cathy auf die beiden zu. Narcissa und Severus drehten sich zu der Mechanikerin, sahen die eiligen Schritte. Cathy verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen und trat immer näher. Sie bemerkte die Blicke, fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich an ihnen vorbei. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie weiter und versuchte, die zwei Personen nicht anzusehen. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Nach dieser Aktion mit Lucius, wollte sie diesen Ort nur so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Das sie nun ausgerechnet auf diese Mrs. Malfoy traf, machte es nicht besser. Cathy hatte keine Lust auf Konfrontation mit dieser arroganten Tussi. Sie wollte einfach ohne Beachtung und Aufmerksamkeit an ihr vorbei. Doch als Cathy auf einer Höhe mit Narcissa war, ließ eine Stimme sie zum stehen bringen. „Miss Watkins!“ Narcissas arrogante, erhobene Stimme machte Cathy nervös. Aber vor allem auch wütend. Sie atmete tief durch, drehte sich zu Mrs. Malfoy um.

Die Erscheinung dieser Dame war imposant und beeindruckend. Narcissa trug ein schönes, hellblaues Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte. Ein viktorianisches Meisterwerk. Ein Traum aus Samt und Seide. Anscheinend wurden dafür nur die besten und teuersten Stoffe verwendet. Es hatte lange Ärmel und einen tiefen Ausschnitt, das ihr Dekolletee betonte. Eine Korsage war in das Kleid integriert und sehr eng geschnürt. Ihre Brüste wurden so perfekt nach oben gedrückt. Auch machte es eine schöne Taille. Die langen, blonden Haare waren zu einer Hochsteckfrisur frisiert und überall sah man kleine Diamanten funkeln. Um ihren Hals trug Narcissa ein massives Collier. Es war aus dutzenden Brillianten gefertigt. Alle in einem hervorragenden Schliff und mit einer unglaublichen Brillanz. Ein großer Saphir, wertete dieses Schmuckstück noch mehr auf. Dieses Brilliant Saphir Collier muss unvorstellbar teuer und wertvoll gewesen sein. Das Strahlen der Steine tat Cathy in den Augen weh. Auch an Narcissas Händen funkelte es. Ein großer Klunker war an dem Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand. So beeindruckend in Größe und Design, dass konnte nur ihr Ehering sein. Es war unübersehbar, dass Narcissa Malfoy nur zu gerne den Reichtum ihres Mannes präsentierte. Stolz lief sie damit umher und prallte damit. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass die Malfoys so stinkreich waren und zeigte es der ganzen Welt, ließ die anderen Menschen, die nicht reich und vermögend waren, deutlich spüren, dass diese in ihren Augen nichts Wert waren. Es waren Menschen zweiter Klasse und eine Narcissa Black Malfoy wollte mit dieser Art von Personen keinen Umgang pflegen. Cathy konnte die Abneigung ihr gegenüber deutlich wahrnehmen.

„Welche Überraschung, Sie hier immer noch vorzufinden!“ Narcissa hielt stolz ihren Kopf nach oben und bedachte die junge Mechanikerin mit einem kühlen, abwertenden Blick. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, Mrs. Malfoy…“ „Seien Sie still! Halten Sie den Mund! Ihre Worte bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen!“ Cathy musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und steckte lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Mrs. Malfoy verschränkte die Hände vor ihrem Bauch. Severus, der links zu ihrer Seite stand, fixierte Cathy mit seinem Blick. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Irgendwie teilnahmslos und als würde ihn das alles hier nicht interessieren. Er wirkte mit seiner dunklen Kleidung, neben Narcissa und an diesem Ort, wie deplatziert. Wie eine Fledermaus, die aus der Dunkelheit der Höhle entflieht, um sich an der Schönheit der Welt zu erfreuen. Er verzog keine Miene und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Seine dunklen Augen starrten sie an. „Es ist schon sehr interessant, dass Sie immer noch hier sind. Dabei hatten Sie es doch so furchtbar eilig.“ Cathys Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr Mann, Mrs. Malfoy…“ Sie hatte keine Chance ihren Satz zu beenden, als Narcissa sie unterbrach. „Mein Mann, weiß bestimmt besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, als die ausgerechnet mit Ihnen zu verbringen, Miss Watkins. Meinst du nicht auch, Severus?“ Der Mann neben ihr, nickte mit dem Kopf. „In der Tat.“ Seine Stimme war männlich, tief und mit einem gewissen Timbre. Auch hatte er etwas an sich, was ihn ziemlich interessant für das weibliche Geschlecht machte.

Cathy verarbeitete diese Worte in ihrem Kopf. In ihren Augen war Narcissa eine alte, zickige und eingebildete Bitch. Aber wenn diese Frau nur wüsste, was gerade eben zwischen Lucius und der hübschen Mechanikerin passiert war. Cathy wollte am liebsten alles davon erzählen. Wie sehr Lucius die gemeinsame Zeit genoss. Sie hätte von seinen Lippen geschwärmt, die so weich waren und unendlich viele Küsse auf ihren Körper verteilten. Sein Mund, der ohne Pause ihre Brüste liebkoste. Seine Finger, diese eleganten, geschickten Finger und sie fast zum Orgasmus brachten. Wie er sie in seinen starken Armen festhielt. Sie zitternd unter ihm lag. Diese Stimme, so verführerisch, sanft und wie er seine Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Cathy hätte Narcissa alles davon erzählt. Es ihr ins Gesicht geschrien. Ihr gesagt, dass sie keine Ahnung von ihrem Mann hatte. Sie musste sich enorm zusammenreißen, um nicht komplett die Fassung zu verlieren. Cathy biss sich auf die Zunge. Es tat weh und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Blut schmecken konnte.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln spürte sie, wie zwei dunkle Augen sie ansahen. Es waren die Augen von Severus und die Art wie er sie damit fixierte. Es machte sie unruhig. Cathy drehte ihren Kopf, starrte ihn an und sah ein kurzes Zucken seines rechten Mundwinkel. Leicht zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es wirkte wie ein Lächeln. Ein kurzes zeigen einer Emotion.

Schnell wandte sie wieder ihren Blick zu Narcissa. Diese trat nun näher an Cathy heran und blieb eine halbe Armlänge vor ihr stehen. Die Augen wanderten über den Körper der jeweils anderen. Während Narcissa die Nase rümpfte und abwertend die Mundwinkel verzog, musste Cathy sich eingestehen, dass sie neidisch auf Mrs. Malfoy war. Sie war eifersüchtig auf diese dämliche Tussi und auch auf den Umstand, dass dieses arrogante Weibsbild so einen heißen und sexy Ehemann hatte. Narcissa war eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, war groß gewachsen und schlank. Eine absolute Traumfigur und mit dieser üppigen Oberweite konnte sie Lucius sehr glücklich machen. Die Vorstellung daran, wie seine Hände da zupackten, ließ Cathy bitter aufstoßen. Auch war Narcissa um einiges größer als die Mechanikerin. Wahrscheinlich trug sie unter ihrem Kleid High Heels. Nie im Leben würde Cathy solche furchtbaren, unbequemen Dinger tragen. Innerlich schüttelte es sie und war doch so froh über ihre alten, bequemen Sneaker die sie Privat nur zu gerne trug. Narcissa war mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild und Lucius Malfoy an ihrer Seite, ohne Zweifel, dass absolute Vorzeige - und Traumpaar der High Society.  _Du hast ihn überhaupt nicht verdient, arrogante Bitch! Er würde viel besser zu mir passen!_ Cathys Gedanken ließen sie innerlich zufrieden lächeln und eine gewisse Freude machte sich bemerkbar. Doch wollte sie es dieser Schlange nicht gerade zeigen und verhielt sich neutral. 

„Mrs. Malfoy“, versuchte Cathy sich ihr zu erklären. Doch Narcissa wollte davon nichts hören und schnitt der jungen Frau das Wort ab. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Miss Watkins. Halten Sie sich von meinem Mann fern. Es ist nur zu Ihrem besten. Auch sollten Sie sofort mein Anwesen verlassen. Wenn ich Sie hier noch einmal wiedersehe, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, werden Sie mich richtig kennenlernen.“ Arrogant hob sie ihren Kopf noch ein wenig höher. Was für eine blöde Bitch, dachte Cathy sich nur. Aber was sie auch am meisten darüber amüsierte, wie Narcissa die Krallen ihr gegenüber ausfuhr. „Wie Sie es wünschen, Mrs. Malfoy.“ Als Cathy ihr zum Abschied die Hand ausstreckte, übersah Narcissa diese Geste. „Leben Sie wohl, Miss Watkins!“ Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und elegant wie eine Königin ging sie davon. Das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe, war auf dem Marmorfußboden nicht zu überhören. Die Mechanikerin sah ihr nach, betrachtete die Rückseite dieser Frau, sah auf die lasziven Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte, hörte das Rascheln von ihrem Kleid. Lucius hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet mit der Wahl seiner Ehefrau. Auch wenn diese anscheinend nicht viel im Hirn hatte, so lagen ihre Stärken definitiv in ihren weiblichen Rundungen. Cathy hasste diese Frau und wünschte sich sie wäre dieser Tussi nie begegnet. Narcissa war in die gleiche Richtung unterwegs, wo Cathy gerade herkam. Bestimmt wollte sie nachsehen, ob Lucius noch in guter, körperlicher Verfassung war. Nicht das die junge Mechanikerin doch auf die Idee kam und den Hausherrn mit einem ihrer großen Schraubenschlüssel erschlug. Auch würde sie mit ihrem Lucius eine schnelle Nummer auf seinem Schreibtisch schieben und ihm so zeigen, was für eine wunderbare Ehefrau er doch hatte.

Gequält seufzte Cathy auf und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Oh fuck", sagte sie. Severus schaute nur verwundert und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sagten Sie etwas, Miss Watkins?“ Seine tiefe, markante Stimme machte Cathy nervös. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu ihm und die Blicke trafen sich. „Nein. Ich…ähm…“, antwortete sie. Severus' dunkle Augen schauten tief in ihre. Sie war gefangen darin. Auch waren diese das ganze Gegenteil von Lucius‘ seinen. Während Lucius‘ Augen hell waren, die Farbe von frostigen Polareis hatten, waren die von Severus dunkel, schwarz wie Onyx. Diese strahlten eine unglaubliche Wärme, Feuer und Leidenschaft aus. Es war angenehm, von diesen Augen angeschaut zu werden. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen wollen, Miss Watkins. Aber die Pflicht ruft", sprach er und verbeugte sich leicht. „Es war schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Unter seine Worte fügte er noch ein knappes Lächeln. Zumindest konnte man den Eindruck haben, dass es eins war. Dann drehte er sich um und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Cathy sah ihm kurz nach. Sie war verwirrt, verwundert und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Allein stand sie in der großen Eingangshalle. Ihr Blick schweifte noch einmal über diese exquisite, teure Einrichtung. Die Augen wanderten über die Tapete, über die Gemälde, die dunklen Möbel. Wütend zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und verzog den Mund. Cathy war irgendwie froh diesen Ort verlassen zu dürfen. Doch war sie auch darüber verärgert, dass es so ein bitteres Ende nahm. Wut, Enttäuschung, Zweifel kamen in ihr auf. Über sich selbst und diesen Mann, Lucius Malfoy. Seine Worte, wiederholten sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Auch wenn er sagte, dass er Cathy nie wiedersehen wollte, war sie doch der festen Überzeugung, dass beide wieder aufeinander treffen würden. Früher oder Später. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Doch bis dahin musste sie erst einmal weg von dieser Umgebung.

Cathy ging zur Eingangstür, trat hinaus und stieg die Treppenstufen hinab. Nun sah sie auch wieder die zwei Pfauen. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, wie diese Tiere das Federkleid schüttelten und ein Rad schlugen. Langsam lief Cathy weiter zu ihrem Auto. Vorsichtig und Schritt für Schritt, näherte sie sich. Immer mit Bedacht darauf, die beiden Vögel nicht zu erschrecken oder zu verscheuchen. Als sie das Auto erreicht hatte, die Fahrertür öffnete, kamen die Pfauen direkt auf sie zu. Einer stand links, der andere rechts von ihr und schauten sie neugierig an. Die wunderschönen, weißen Federn schimmerten im Sonnenlicht und die türkisfarbenen Augen, strahlten wie Edelsteine. „Na ihr Hübschen. Leider habe ich nichts für euch.“ Als ob die Tiere sie verstanden, drehten sie die Köpfe, streckten die Hälse weit nach oben, schüttelten ihre Federn und gingen mit kurzen, eleganten Schritten davon. Dieses hatte irgendwie etwas majestätisches, erhabenes und das Verhalten, erinnerte Cathy an eine ganz spezielle Person. Leicht grinste sie, stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt dachte sie viel nach. Es war nicht ihre Art, sich über verschiedene Dinge so Gedanken zu machen. Doch diesmal war es anders. Cathy war in einem absoluten Gefühlschaos. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Sie müsste Sean alles über den Auftrag erzählen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Auch wäre es sinnlos ihren Chef anzulügen. Früher oder später würde dieser sowieso erfahren, was dort bei dem Malfoy Anwesen vorgefallen war. Aber sie könnte es wenigstens versuchen und die Lüge ein wenig hübsch verpacken, damit es nicht allzu auffällig war. Eigentlich müsste sie Sean doch nur das wesentliche erzählen und den Rest für sich behalten. Denn schließlich war alles andere ihre Privatsache und das ging ihren Chef nun wirklich nichts an. Doch hätte sie überhaupt noch eine Chance darauf sich zu erklären? Ihr Blick wanderte über das Armaturenbrett und da lag der Reparatur Auftrag. Fein säuberlich ausgefüllt von ihr. Aber es fehlte die Unterschrift des Kunden. Wie sollte sie das nur Sean erklären? Es hatte so den Anschein, dass sie nie dort in Wiltshire gewesen war. Sondern einen vergnüglichen, schönen Vormittag irgendwo verbrachte und sie ihre Arbeitszeit mit anderen Dingen überbrückte. Das würde Konsequenzen haben und bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr schlecht. Während sie ihre Rückkehr zur Werkstatt antrat, hatte Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich schon mit Sean Rogers telefoniert. Da war sie sich absolut sicher. Oder hielt er sich dezent zurück und wollte sie lieber nicht bei ihrem Chef bloßstellen? Aber warum sollte er das nicht tun? Nur weil er ein wohlerzogener, englischer Gentleman war? Ganz sicher nicht. Dieser Mann gab den Auftrag zur Reparatur seines Fahrzeuges und Cathy hatte es verbockt. Jedenfalls empfand sie es in ihren Augen so. Sie hatte zwar den Rolls Royce teilweise reparieren können, dass Auto aber nicht zum laufen bekommen. Ein Ersatzteil fehlte zum entscheidenden Erfolg. Malfoy musste sehr enttäuscht darüber gewesen sein. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Aber dennoch ahnte Cathy es. Auch weil Mr. Malfoy von ihren guten, qualifizierten Hände so angetan war. Er lobte diese in den höchsten Tönen. Also konnte er nur enttäuscht gewesen sein, dass sie seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte. Deshalb würde Lucius mit ihrem Chef sprechen. Darüber ob Sean sich überhaupt im klaren darüber war, wenn er da zu Lucius Malfoy geschickt hatte? Über was würden die beiden Männer sonst reden? Über diesen Auftrag? Über sie? Wahrscheinlich würde Malfoy Sean einfach alles erzählen. Wie unprofessionell und unqualifiziert sie doch ist. Auch das Cathy sich wie eine willige Schlampe, an den Hals von Lucius geworfen hatte und sie bereit war, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen. Er würde sie ganz sicher in ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht rücken. Sie richtig schlecht machen. Dann wäre da noch das Gerede der Kollegen. Die Männer würden ihre Witze über sie machen und Cathy damit runterziehen. Dann könnte sie sich sofort nach einem neuen Job umschauen. Lucius Malfoy würde höchstwahrscheinlich schon selbst dafür sorgen, dass Cathy gekündigt wird. Dieser Mann hatte anscheinend genügend Einfluss, um es in die Tat umzusetzen. Er war reich, gutaussehend und mit den besten Kontakten. Wenn es wirklich so weit kommen sollte, Cathy würde nicht wissen wie es beruflich mit ihr weitergeht. Schließlich war es immer noch eine von Männern beherrschte Domäne. Ein Beruf, so typisch für Kerle. Die junge Mechanikerin, war eine von den wenigen Frauen, die diesen Beruf mit viel Herz und Leidenschaft ausübten. Sie hatte immer mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu kämpfen und mit diesen Vorurteilen. Aber sie konnte ihre Kritiker von sich überzeugen. Mit viel Schweiß, Tränen und Durchhaltevermögen schaffte sie als Beste ihren Gesellenbrief. Sie stellte damit die Kerle in den Schatten und zeigte allen ihr Können. Trotzdem war es ein langer, steiniger Weg. In diesem Moment dachte sie wieder zurück an diese harte Zeit. Sie wollte dies nicht noch einmal erleben. Doch wenn es sich nicht verhindern ließ, Cathy würde kämpfen. Für ihren Job, für den Erfolg, für ihre Leidenschaft. Sie liebte es zu schrauben, handwerklich geschickt zu sein und Dinge zu erschaffen. Auch liebte sie den Umgang mit den Kunden. Natürlich alles nur auf beruflicher Ebene. Sie machte ihr Hobby, ihren Traum zur Wirklichkeit und das würde sie, nicht einfach aufgeben wollen. Sie würde für das alles kämpfen. Cathy gab nicht auf. Egal um welchen Sachverhalt es ging. Sie war eine Kämpferin und hochmotiviert, ihre gesteckten Ziele zu erreichen. Wenn sie ein Ziel fest vor ihren Augen hatte, würde sie niemand mehr davon abbringen können, es nicht zu erreichen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten von dem wahrscheinlichen Verlust ihres Jobs, zu einer anderen Sache. Besser gesagt, zu einer Person. Lucius Malfoy! Immer wieder tauchte er in ihrem Kopf auf. Cathy konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Sie wollte ihn nicht vergessen. Auch wollte sie ihre Gedanken über ihn nicht verdrängen. So frisch waren die Emotionen, die sie empfunden hatte als sich beide näher kamen. Sie fühlte immer noch seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf ihren. Seine großen, starken Hände auf ihrem Körper. Seine geschickten Finger, wie diese über ihre Haut streichelten und eine Spur aus Feuer hinterließen. Sie konnte immer noch deutlich das Prickeln und das Brennen spüren. Sein Geruch, der ihn umhüllte. Dieser Duft von ihm. So einzigartig, männlich, betörend, unwiderstehlich. Sie roch es noch immer in ihrer Nase. Dann seine Haare, die so weich wie Seide waren. Wie sich ihre Finger da hinein krallten. Wie sehr sehnte sich Cathy nach ihm und seinem Körper. Nach dieser Wärme und Nähe. Nach seinen breiten Schultern, wo sie ihren Kopf anlehnen konnte. Nach seinem Herzschlag, der hart und schnell unter ihrer Hand in seiner Brust schlug. Sie vermisste ihn und obwohl beide sich eben erst zum Mal begegnet waren, hatte sie das Gefühl ihn schon ewig zu kennen. Doch nach dieser merkwürdigen Trennung und sein Mund der sich hart und fordernd auf den ihren gepresst hatte, fühlte sie wie etwas in ihr auseinander brach. Doch Cathy wollte nicht gehen und war sie der Überzeugung, dass sie es bei Lucius auch fühlen konnte. Ein Kampf der in seinem inneren tobte und eine enorme Auseinandersetzung mit seinen Gefühlen hatte. Noch immer spürte sie den letzten Kuss auf ihren Lippen und sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Die Traurigkeit. Es verpasste ihr einen tiefen Stich und ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer, kalt und leer an. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn. Cathy brauchte Lucius, wie sie die Luft zum atmen benötigte. Seine ganze Erscheinung, unnahbar, arrogant, charmant und verführerisch, ließ sie nach mehr verlangen. Ein tiefes Verlangen entwickelte sich in Cathy. Eine unbändige Lust breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und nur er könnte es stillen. Sie dachte an seine eleganten, geschickten Finger wie diese ihre Pussy verwöhnten und mit langsamen Bewegungen, sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten. Er wusste ganz genau was er tat und er war perfekt. Ein Meister darin, sie unglaublich zu stimulieren. Als seine Finger diesen einen gewissen Punkt trafen, dachte Cathy nur, sie würde Sterne sehen. Denn sie wusste noch nicht einmal, dass es diesen besonderen Punkt überhaupt gab. Sie ließ sich fallen und gab sich ihm hin. Mit Hingabe genoss sie seine Berührungen. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern und die aufgestaute Hitze würde ausbrechen und sich in einem großen Knall entladen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, zog sich Lucius aber komplett von ihr zurück. Er ließ sie für sich. Schwer atmend, feucht und bereit für ihn, wartete sie ab. Cathy stand an der Schwelle des Höhepunkt und sehnte sich nach der Erlösung. Doch die kam nicht. Aber es entwickelte eine noch nie dagewesene Leidenschaft und Verlangen in ihr. Cathy war bereit in diesem Strudel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Verlangen unterzugehen. Sie wollte das ihr Körper in Flammen stand, sie in dieser glühenden Hitze verbrennt. Lucius entfachte dieses Feuer in ihr und er würde der Einzige sein, der es löschen konnte. Er würde ihre ungebremste Neugierde, ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte erfüllen können. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er das wohl anstellen würde. Ein Mann wie er und im besten Alter hatte viel Erfahrungen. Dies könnte für Cathy nur zum Vorteil sein. Doch war er auch doppelt so alt wie sie. Lucius könnte ihr Vater sein. Seit wann fühlte sie sich eigentlich zu älteren Männern hingezogen? Noch nie hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt, mit so einem Mann eine intime Beziehung einzugehen. Doch bei Lucius war es anders. Er war anders. Etwas geheimnisvolles, mysteriöses umgab ihn. War er nicht auch ein Zauberer? Aber so etwas gab es doch nicht oder sollte es nicht geben. Doch hatte sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie all diese merkwürdigen Dinge passiert sind? Sie hatte es sich doch nicht etwa nur eingebildet? Oder vielleicht wollte ihr Gehirn ihr nur einen Streich spielen. Es fühlte sich alles wie ein Traum an. Doch musste es real sein. Es konnte nur real sein. Die Vorstellung daran, dass er ihr diese magische Welt zeigt und all diese zauberhaften Dinge, ließen sie Aufseufzen. Auch würde er einen Zauberstab besitzen und diesen ihr vorführen. Mit Genauigkeit und absoluter Präzision würde er damit umgehen. Sie verzaubern, verhexen und zum schreien bringen. Cathy grinste frech als ihre Gedanken von einem Stab, zu einem gewissen Körperteil wechselten. Seine harte Männlichkeit, wo sie ihren Körper dagegen presste. Sie konnte es fühlen und vor allem sehen, in der viel zu engen Hose die er trug. Er war hart und groß. Nur allzu gerne hätte sie seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose geholt und ihn darum gebeten, sie damit zu verzaubern. Cathy hätte seinen Namen geflüstert. Ihn leise in sein Ohr gehaucht. Der einfache Gedanke daran, ließ sie laut stöhnen und sie war froh darüber alleine im Auto zu sitzen. Lucius, wiederholte sie immer wieder seinen Namen und fand Gefallen daran. So ein schöner Name und es war perfekt für diesen attraktiven Mann. Sie musste ihn unbedingt fragen, woher dieser Name stammte. Cathy war neugierig und fragte sich, ob es da einen Zusammenhang gab zwischen ihm und einen römischen Kaiser. Oder ob es eine andere Bedeutung hatte? Vielleicht steckte da auch das Wort Lucifer dahinter und das bedeutete „Teufel". Energisch schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und verwarf diese Idee daran ganz schnell wieder. Lucius war doch kein Teufel. Er war eher wie ein Engel. Ein wunderschöner Engel, der auf die Erde kam, um Cathy glücklich zu machen. Sie auf seinen unsichtbaren Flügeln zu tragen und mit ihr gemeinsam in eine geheimnisvolle, unbekannte Welt zu fliegen. Sie sprach seinen Namen leise vor sich hin. Mit Vergnügen schnalzte sie mit der Zunge, als sie die Buchstaben seines Namens aussprach. Es hörte sich verdammt gut an und sie wollte es am liebsten immer wieder sagen. Es ohne Pause wiederholen. Dabei in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen schauen, sich darin verlieren und die ganze Welt um sich herum vergessen. Sie sah diese Augen nun wieder deutlich vor sich. Dieser Blick von ihm, als er Cathy das letzte Mal ansah. Sie konnte Verbitterung, Traurigkeit und Verlangen erkennen. Doch warum veränderte sich sein ganzes Wesen mit einmal? Was löste sie nur in ihm aus? Cathy wollte es wissen und suchte die Konfrontation. Doch er wich ihr aus, gab ihr nicht die erhoffte Antwort. Es beunruhigte sie. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken als sie daran dachte. Wie konnte es sein, dass diese Augen sich so stark veränderten? So eisig, kalt und leer wirkten und nur wenige Minuten später sie so mitfühlend anschauten. Es war mitfühlend und beinahe flehend sein Blick. Aber auch das sein Gesicht mit einmal nicht mehr wie eine aufgesetzte Maske wirkte, sondern wahre, echte Emotionen zeigte. Es hatte den Anschein als würde sich dieser Mann innerhalb von Minuten verändern. Es traf sie hart. Tief in ihrem inneren brodelte eine Hitze die kurz davor war auszubrechen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Zuerst fing es in ihrem Bauch an und innerhalb kürzester Zeit, erfasste es auch den Rest ihres Körpers. Am Anfang war es ungewohnt, irgendwie fremd. Denn was es in ihr auslöste, hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Ein neues, noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl überkam sie. Cathy war beunruhigt. Mit einem Mal war alles anders. Aufgeregt und neugierig zugleich, ließ es ihr Herz ungewöhnlich schnell schlagen. Ihr Puls raste wie verrückt. Sie bekam schwitzige Hände. Eine riesige Welle flutete ihren Körper und sie war wie benommen davon. Doch dieses neue, unglaubliche Gefühl fühlte sich so verdammt gut an und sie wollte es wieder erleben. Es probieren ob es davon noch eine Steigerung gab. Cathy sehnte sich nach diesem Ereignis und konnte es kaum abwarten. Sie musste alles versuchen um Lucius wiederzusehen. Er tat ihr so unglaublich gut. Seine gesamte Präsenz sorgte dafür, dass sie sich völlig unbeschwert fühlen konnte. Seine Anwesenheit ließ sie wie auf Wolken schweben. Cathy fühlte sich begehrt und sie war eine junge Frau, die immer nur eins wollte: geliebt und begehrt zu werden! Auch hatte sie bei Lucius das Gefühl, dass er sie verstand und ihre geheimen Sehnsüchte von ihren Augen ablesen konnte. Er war ein Mann, der genau wusste, was eine Frau wollte und was dieser gefiel. Lucius wäre wahrscheinlich auch ein unglaublicher Liebhaber. Cathy erinnerte sich deutlich an seine Worte: _„Ich würde Sie es jeden Tag und jede Nacht spüren lassen, dass Sie etwas ganz besonderes sind. Jedes Erlebnis mit mir, würde unvergesslich werden. Ich würde Ihnen unbeschreibliche und ekstatische Orgasmen bereiten. Wieder und immer wieder, würde ich Sie lieben. Sie bis zur Ohnmacht ficken. Sie werden sich daran erinnern, wenn Sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr richtig laufen können. Das Einzige was Ihren Mund verlässt, wird mein Name sein, den Sie schreien, wenn Sie unter mir kommen. Sie werden diesen wieder und immer wieder schreien!“_ Er würde sie von einem Orgasmus zum nächsten bringen. Seine raue, verführerische Stimme flüsterte diese Worte in ihr Ohr und sie bekam Gänsehaut.

Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich ein Auto vor ihr ausscherte und direkt auf ihre Spur wechselte. Cathy musste energisch auf die Bremse treten, um einen Unfall zu vermeiden. Zum Glück konnte sie noch schnell genug reagieren und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie wäre dem Idioten hinten ins Heck gefahren. „Arschloch", brüllte sie laut. Sie war nun mehr als wütend und wollte das so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie kochte vor Wut und der Puls lag gefühlt bei 300. Cathy betätigte die Kupplung, schaltete einen Gang höher und trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Der Motor brummte auf und die Tachonadel bewegte sich immer näher dem grenzwertigen Bereich. Sie war viel zu schnell und eigentlich wusste sie das auch. Doch in diesem Moment konnte sie einfach nicht anders und musste es diesem Arsch von Autofahrer zeigen. Niemand legte sich so mit der Mechanikerin an. Erst recht nicht, an so einem Tag wie heute. Dieser Montag war eh schon im Eimer und da brauchte sie nicht unbedingt noch jemand, der dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzte. Doch diese Person in dem anderen Auto provozierte Cathy und forderte es regelrecht heraus, dass sie die Nerven verlor und sich zu einer bescheuerten Aktion hinreißen ließ. Sie setzte den Blinker, zog an dem Auto vorbei und als beide Fahrzeuge auf gleicher Höhe waren, zeigte Cathy dem anderen Fahrer den Mittelfinger. Sie grinste frech und trat auf das Gaspedal. Mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit raste sie weiter über die Straßen. Cathy wollte möglichst schnell bei der Werkstatt ankommen und ihre Fahrweise war sehr riskant, überholte an Stellen, wo man es nicht durfte und hielt sich nicht an das Tempolimit. Da war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit geblitzt wurde. Cathy hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren, als es passierte. „Scheiße“, schrie sie und fluchte lautstark vor sich hin. Nun war ihr wirklich alles egal und verringerte nicht die Geschwindigkeit. Sie fuhr wie eine Verrückte und wünschte sich, dass dieser verdammte Montag endlich ein Ende hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist ein unspektakuläres Kapitel. Ein Einblick auf Cathys Gefühle über Lucius. Ich habe versucht zu zeigen, wie es für sie ist und wie sie damit umgeht, was in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer passiert war.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen ;-)!


	15. Konsequenzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius und Narcissa haben ein ehrliches Gespräch miteinander. Doch sind beide bereit dafür, die Wahrheit zu erfahren?

Mit einem lauten, krachenden Geräusch flog die Kristall Karaffe gegen die Wand. Kurz danach folgte ein Glas. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit lief wie in Zeitlupe an der Holzverkleidung herunter. Hinterließ eine feuchte, riechende Spur aus Alkohol. Lucius sah mit halb geöffneten Augen diesem Schauspiel zu. Er war über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, hatte beide Arme weit ausgestreckt und krallte die Hände fest in das Holz. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm wild und durcheinander im Gesicht. Er atmete unregelmäßig und schnell. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust und der Puls raste. Kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und liefen langsam die Schläfe hinab. Hart biss er die Zähne aufeinander aber so stark, dass ihm bald der gesamte Kiefer schmerzte. Seine Unterlippe zuckte unkontrolliert und er hob leicht den Kopf. Er schaute auf die Tür, pustete sich die langen, hellen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und starrte mit seinen Augen geradeaus. Lange Zeit verharrte er in dieser Position und versuchte wohl, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Denn einige Minuten zuvor war es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Kaum hatte Miss Watkins sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, brach in Lucius die Hölle los. Wie ein Wahnsinniger tobte er, zerstörte alles was in seiner Reichweite war und verwüstete den kompletten Raum. Als es nichts mehr zu zerstören gab, wendete er einen Reparo an und seine Zerstörungswut begann erneut. Diese Prozedere wiederholte er insgesamt zweimal, bis er dann irgendwann nach Atem ringend und stark schwitzend sich über seinen Schreibtisch lehnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, eh er wieder zur Besinnung kam und ihm klar wurde, was eben passiert war. Er schloss seine Augen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat von seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Langsam ging er zu der Wand, wo er die Karaffe mit seinem teuren Whisky dagegen geworfen hatte, hielt seine linke Hand nach oben, wedelte damit leicht und die Scherben fügten sich wie in ein Puzzle zusammen. Karaffe und Glas, schwebten durch die Luft, bewegten sich in Richtung seines Schreibtisches und stellten sich behutsam auf die Platte ab. Die Spuren des Alkohols an der Wand beließ er so.

Mit einem lauten, erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich in seinen Chesterfield Bürosessel fallen. Lucius lehnte sich entspannt zurück, legte die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er schloss die Augen, machte eine Bewegung mit seiner linken Hand und am anderen des Raumes, hörte man das leise Kratzen einer Nadel, wie diese über eine Schellackplatte strich. Das Grammophon, was in der hinteren, linken Ecke des Raumes stand, spielte die ersten Takte eines Liedes an. Sanft drang die Melodie eines spielenden Klaviers durch die Stille des Raumes. Begleitet wurde es von einer warmen Männerstimme. Die charismatische, traurige Stimme des Sängers ließ es erahnen, was dieser in dem Augenblick des Liedes fühlte. Er traf den Hörer und damit Lucius, mitten ins Herz. Dieser fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und goss sich Whisky in das Glas. Es dauerte nicht lange und es war leer. Wieder aufgefüllt, trank er es in einem Zug aus. Es brannte in seinem Hals und ran langsam die Kehle hinunter. Doch er hatte noch lange nicht genug von diesem teuren, edlen Gesöff. Nach kurzer Zeit war die Glas Karaffe halb leer und Lucius auf dem direkten Weg sich zu betrinken. Zufrieden lehnte er in seinem Bürosessel, hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Musik. Verführerisch drangen die Worte des Textes in seine Ohren.

_**I'm feeling so bad** _  
_**Won't you make the music easy and sad** _  
_**I could tell you a lot** _  
_**But you gotta to be true to your code** _  
_**So make it one for my baby** _  
_**And one more for the road** _  
_**You'd never know it** _  
_**But buddy I'm a kind of poet** _  
_**And I've got a lot of things I want to say** _  
_**And if I'm gloomy, please listen to me** _  
_**Till it's all, all talked away** _

Dieses Lied, dieser Text. Es traf den Nerv von Lucius. Warum wählte er ausgerechnet diesen Song? Es gab doch so viele andere. Doch es passte zu seiner Stimmung. Vor wenigen Minuten tobte er wie ein Hurrikan durch das Zimmer, rastete komplett aus und war nicht mehr er selbst. Nun saß er angetrunken, entspannt und verträumt in seinem Sessel. Lucius wiederholte die Textzeile in seinem Kopf. _I'm feeling so bad! And I've got a lot of things I want to say!_ Die Worte spiegelten genau seine derzeitigen Gefühlszustand wieder. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Über seine Gefühle und dieses Chaos in seinem Kopf. Lucius brauchte einen Gesprächspartner, der ihn verstand und Verständnis für seine Probleme hatte. Doch wer sollte das sein? Wem konnte er sich so öffnen und sein inneres völlig frei offenbaren? Wem konnte er sich nur anvertrauen und alles erzählen? Severus Snape, war der erste Name, der ihm dazu einfiel. Sein alter Freund und treuer Wegbegleiter über all die Jahre, wäre der Einzige, der Lucius verstehen würde. Doch sollte er wirklich ihn mit seinen Problemen behelligen? _Nein,_ warnte ihn seine innere Stimme. _Versuche diese Sache selber unter Kontrolle zu bringen! Du bist doch ein Malfoy! Ein stolzer Mann! Du brauchst keine Hilfe! Du brauchst niemanden, der dir hilft! Du hast noch nie Hilfe benötigt! Du gehst allein deinen Weg! Du bist auf niemanden angewiesen! Du bist der Einzige, der alles erreichen kann! Du bist der Einzige, auf den du vertrauen kannst!_ Wie in einer Endlosschleife, drehten sich die Sätze in seinem Kopf. Es bereitete ihm Schmerzen und er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Lucius brauchte dringend Ablenkung und suchte die in Form von Alkohol. Er flüchtete sich in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit und ertränkte seine Sorgen und Probleme darin. Diese Form von Verdrängung war nicht neu für ihn. Doch war es lange her, dass er sich derart gehen ließ. Er hielt sich das Glas an die linke Schläfe, bemerkte die Kühle und den Kontrast zu seiner erhitzten Haut. Zufrieden seufzte er, setzte das Glas an und kippte den Whisky in großen Schlucken runter. Geräuschvoll stellte er es auf dem Schreibtisch ab, erhob sich und ging mit langsamen, schon etwas wackligen Schritten zu seinem Grammophon.

Doch sein Ziel war das Regal daneben. Es war so hoch wie der Raum selbst, reichte vom Boden bis zur Decke und enthielt einige wundervolle Dinge. Neben vielen Büchern, antiken Gegenständen auch eine Vielzahl an Platten. Hunderte von Schellackplatten und Schallplatten, standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht, sortiert in dem Regal. Es gab keine Musikrichtung, die nicht vertreten war und für jede Stimmungslage war etwas dabei. Lucius war ein Musikliebhaber, versank regelmäßig in dieser Leidenschaft und gab so seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Auch heute, als seine Augen suchend durch die Regalreihen wanderten. Seine linke Hand wedelte leicht, zog einen Stapel Platten hervor und ließ diese auf Augenhöhe in der Luft schweben. Mit wischenden Bewegungen suchte er die Cover durch. Es dauerte einen Moment, eh er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten. Nachdem er die anderen Platten wieder in das Regal verstaute, nahm er seinen Favoriten und legte diesen auf das Grammophon, justierte die Nadel und lauschte gespannt den ersten Klängen der Musik. Es war sein Lieblingslied und im Moment genau das richtige. Lucius schloss die Augen und sog diese leichte, schwingende Musik in sich auf. Lächelnd und berauscht vom Alkohol, ließ er sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Eine kurze Bewegung seiner Hand sorgte dafür, dass sich das Feuer entfachte und den Raum in eine heiße Höhle verwandelte. Eigentlich war es vollkommen unnötig, da draußen warme, sommerliche Temperaturen herrschten. Doch Lucius brauchte es. Er war in der Stimmung dazu und wollte es ein wenig kuschelig, romantisch haben. So ließ er zeitgleich die massiven Vorhänge schließen, was den Raum enorm abdunkelte. Es fehlte nur noch der Whisky. Doch dieser kam Sekunden später durch die Luft geschwebt und sank auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, der neben Lucius' Sessel stand. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob er schon genug konsumiert hatte oder nicht, trank er einfach weiter. Mit glasigen Augen starrte er in die lodernden Flammen und spürte die Hitze des Feuers auf seiner Haut. Ihm wurde heiß und der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Schwer atmend, angetrunken und emotional aufgewühlt, ließ er sich von dieser Hitze in Besitz nehmen. Er wollte darin verbrennen. Sein Körper sollte darin verglühen. Langsam kroch diese über seine Haut, bildete eine dünne Schicht aus Schweiß und er stöhnte leise auf. Ihm wurde es nun eindeutig zu warm in seiner Kleidung. Energisch riss er sich das Hemd auf, die Knöpfe flogen durch die Gegend und kullerten über den dunklen Fußboden. Doch es brachte keine Erleichterung. Im Gegenteil. Die Hitze der Flammen, traf nun direkt auf die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers. Lucius streckte sich, machte die Beine lang und sein Kopf legte sich gegen das Polster der Lehne. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet und atmete aufgeregt. Er dämmerte vor sich hin, driftete in einen Halbschlaf ab und versank in einem Traum.

**Der Himmel verfärbte sich in einer atemberaubenden Schönheit und im Anblick der untergehenden Sonne, sah es aus, als würde dieser in Flammen stehen. Die große, leuchtende Scheibe schob sich langsam am Horizont hinab und versank im Meer. Es spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und die leichten Wellen, zauberten eine herrliche Reflektion auf dem Wasser.**  
**Die Luft war warm und der Sand unter seinen Füßen, kitzelte zwischen den nackten Zehen. Sein Blick schweifte über das Meer und er sah eine Person, die langsam aus den Wellen auftauchte und in seine Richtung kam.**  
**Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten und die Flammen des Lagerfeuers, reflektierten in ihren Pupillen. Rote, volle Lippen berührten den Rand eines Weinglases. Der Wein, so rot wie diese verlockenden Lippen. Er küsste sie.**  
**Es war mittlerweile dunkel und der Mond schien auf die Liebenden. Hüllte die verschwitzte Haut in ein diffuses Licht. Die Körper bewegten sich in einem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Zarte Finger streichelten über seine erhitzte Haut, wanderten über seinen Rücken, hinauf in seinen Nacken. Leidenschaftlich pressten sich die Lippen aufeinander. Intensive, heiße Küsse die kein Ende nahmen. Sie lag zitternd in seinen Armen und schlang ihre langen Beine fest um seine Hüften. Fest drückte sie ihren Körper gegen seinen und krallte ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Schultern. Er lehnte sich nach hinten zurück, zog sie mit sich. Er saß in dem warmen Sand und hatte diese wunderschöne Frau auf seinem Schoß. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hüften und er zog sie eng an sich, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Ihr Liebesspiel war sinnlich, intensiv, leidenschaftlich. Beide genossen die Nähe und den Körper des anderen. Es entwickelte sich eine enorme Hitze, umhüllte das Pärchen und ließ beide darin verglühen. Die Liebe füreinander, war stärker als alles andere. Sie waren eins. Zwei Menschen, die sich Tag und Nacht, der Lust und dem Verlangen hingaben. Nicht bereit, sich auch nur kurz voneinander zu trennen. Schwer atmend und stöhnend, erreichten beide gemeinsam den Höhepunkt. Zärtliche Worte wurden geflüstert, sanfte Küsse verteilt.**  
**Er sah auf ihr Gesicht, als er sich mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen in ihr bewegte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre langen Haare, lagen ausgebreitet um ihren Kopf. Er hörte ihr lautes Stöhnen und kniete zwischen ihren Beinen. Seine Hände packten an ihre Oberschenkel und legte diese auf seine Schultern ab. Seine Finger krallten sich in die warme, weiche Haut und mit kräftigen, kurzen Stößen brachte er sie immer näher an die Schwelle des puren Glücks. Die Hände der Liebenden fanden den Weg zueinander, sich gegenseitig festzuhalten und die Finger vereinigten sich. Lucius spürte wie die aufgestaute Hitze immer heftiger wurde und er hatte die Befürchtung, darin zu verglühen. In den lodernden Flammen des Feuers zu verbrennen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und genoss diese wunderschöne Frau unter ihm. „Lucius“, flüsterte eine zarte, weibliche Stimme. „Lucius!“ Sie stöhnte laut seinen Namen, als sie den Gipfel der Lust erreichte und ihn mit sich zog. Lange blieben die Körper miteinander verschlungen. Ein leichter Luftzug wehte über die erhitzte Haut und ließ beide zittern. Er schaute lange in ihre glänzenden Augen und diese strahlten intensiver, als die unzähligen Sterne am Himmel über ihnen. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er mit rauer, verführerischer Stimme. „Ich liebe dich auch, Lucius“, antwortete sie ihm. Seine Lippen küssten die ihren. Er umarmte sie, hielt sie ganz fest in seinen starken Armen, drückte ihren Körper eng an seinen und war nicht bereit, diese hübsche Frau jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.**

Seine linke Hand krallte sich fest in das Polster der Armlehne, als seine andere Hand über seinen Körper wanderte. Leicht streichelte diese über seinen nackten Oberkörper, streifte dabei seine Brustwarzen, fuhr durch die Brusthaare, weiter hinab über seinen flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch. Seine Finger arbeiteten sich langsam immer weiter nach unten und als diese kurz über seine Erektion strichen, stöhnte er leise. Lucius sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in seinen Schoß. Sofort erkannte er sein Problem. Er war immer noch hart. Der Stoff seiner Hose, rieb unangenehm an der empfindlichen Haut seines Gliedes. Die intensiven Zärtlichkeiten mit Miss Watkins und sein anregender Traum sorgten dafür, dass er es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Doch Lucius wusste wie er sich Abhilfe verschaffen konnte. Seine Hände fummelten an der Gürtelschnalle, öffneten diese und langsam zogen die Finger den Reißverschluss nach unten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als er merkte wie die enge Hose seine harte, große Erektion freigab. Erleichtert stöhnte er auf, als sein Glied sprichwörtlich in die Freiheit sprang. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und saß nun völlig nackt in dem Ledersessel. Mit seiner rechten Hand berührte er sein hartes Glied, dass aufrecht in die Höhe stand und verteilte das Precum, dass aus der roten, tropfenden Spitze lief. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Hand waren zuerst langsam. Doch nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und der Griff seiner Hand fester. Immer schneller wurde seine Hand, die sich an dem Schaft auf und ab bewegte. Seine Hüften stießen im Takt seiner Hand und er stellte sich vor, dass es eine warme, enge Pussy war die er fickte. Lucius ahnte, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde. Zu groß war seine Erregung und der Wunsch auf eine baldige Erlösung kam immer näher.

Während Lucius so mit sich beschäftigt war und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien, öffnete sich leise die Tür von seinem Arbeitszimmer. Auch hörte er nicht die Schritte, die langsam näher kamen. Sein Stöhnen das lauter und kürzer wurde, übertönte alles in dem Raum. Er rutschte immer tiefer in dem Sessel, hatte die Beine weit geöffnet, so das seine Hand genügend Platz hatte und diese immer schneller an seinem harten Glied auf und ab fahren konnte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte den Kopf etwas zur Seite gelehnt. Die weitere Person in dem Raum kam immer näher, trat zu Lucius heran, kniete vor ihm und beobachtete ihn. Er war völlig in der Ekstase versunken und bemerkte nicht, wer da zwischen seinen Beinen hockte. Narcissa genoss diesen Moment und ließ es noch ein wenig auf sich wirken, bevor sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte. Mit großen Augen sah sie auf seine Erscheinung und ein verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Lucius sah absolut heiß aus. So verdammt sexy und gefangen in der Lust, sich völlig frei und ungehemmt fallen zu lassen. Sie liebte diesen Anblick von ihm und bekam nicht genug davon. Er war so ganz anders als sonst. Nicht mehr der arrogante, wohlerzogene Gentleman, sondern einfach nur ein Mann, der sich vollkommen in seiner Leidenschaft verlor. Es war _ihr Mann,_ fügte sie noch nebenbei gedanklich hinzu.

Sie war kurz davor ihre Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren, als er seinen Mund öffnete und etwas unverständliches flüsterte. Ihr Blick hing auf seinem Mund. Diese wundervollen Lippen, die halb geöffnet waren und seine Zunge, die über diese weichen Lippen leckte. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter über sein Gesicht. Er schwitzte. Schweißtropfen liefen an seinen Schläfen entlang. Seine Augenbrauen hatte er zusammen gezogen, die Augen fest geschlossen. Seine Wangen waren errötet und die langen, platinblonden Haare waren wild durcheinander und klebten an seiner verschwitzten Haut. Ihr Blick ging tiefer, über seinen Oberkörper und sah, wie sich dieser im schnellen Takt seines Atems hob und sank. Sie sah auf seine blonden Brusthaare, folgte den weiteren Weg der Haare, über seinen flachen Bauch, bis zu dem Punkt wo seine Hand beschäftigt war. Narcissa sah seinen festen Griff, wusste genau das Lucius es gerne härter liebte und schaute auf sein hartes, großes Glied das im Schein des Kaminfeuers leuchtete. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, wollte diesen Teil von ihm nur allzu gerne in sich spüren. Langsam löste sie ihre schicke Hochsteckfrisur und die langen Haare, fielen ihr locker über die Schultern. Lucius‘ Hand wurde schneller, so wie sein Atem und Narcissa musste handeln. Bevor es zu spät war und er ohne sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie brachte sich in Position, wartete kurz ab und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über die rote, tropfende Spitze. Noch veränderte Lucius sein Verhalten nicht. Doch das sollte sich bald ändern. Als Narcissa ihren Mund einsetzte und seine Hand von seinem Glied wegzog. Kurz hielt er die Luft an, verharrte in seiner Bewegung und blieb völlig ruhig. Narcissa schaute zu ihm auf, sah wie seine Augenlider zuckten. Doch sie wusste, er würde die Augen nicht öffnen. Nicht wenn er schon so weit war. Sie hatte recht. Zufrieden stöhnte er auf und seine beiden Hände packten an ihren Kopf. Er hielt diesen perfekt in Position und sie wusste genau was er wollte. Sie grinste und setzte ihr Vorhaben in vollem Umfang ein. Auch wusste sie, was ihm am besten gefiel. Mit viel Hingabe und ihrem sehr talentierten Mund, ließ sie ihn sprichwörtlich die Sterne sehen.

Lucius konnte nicht anders und stöhnte. Etwas berührte ihn. Doch diesmal war es nicht seine Hand, sondern etwas was sich leicht und wie ein zartes Streicheln anfühlte. Kurz war er davor, die Augen zu öffnen, um es zu sehen. Doch die Aufregung nicht genau zu wissen was es war, hielt ihn davon ab. Als er nur wenig später einen warmen Mund um seine harte Männlichkeit spüren konnte, ließ er sich fallen und genoss diesen Moment. Seine Hände wanderten zu dem Kopf der anderen Person und hielt diesen fest. Er fühlte die langen, weichen Haare zwischen seinen Fingern. Lucius verlor sich in dem Augenblick und der Rest von seinem Verstand, dachte an eine junge, hübsche Frau. Sie musste es sein, die vor ihm kniete und ihm solch eine wunderbare Befriedigung verschaffte. Die junge Mechanikerin war also zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn er sie gebeten hatte zu gehen und anscheinend hielt sie sich nicht daran. Ein Teil von ihm riet es zu stoppen und zu beenden. Doch fühlte es sich so unglaublich gut an und er wollte nicht, dass sie damit aufhörte. Sie sollte einfach weitermachen, mit diesem talentierten Mund und er sah sich in seiner Annahme darin nur bestätigt, dass diese junge Frau sehr viel Talent hatte. Natürlich in vielen Dingen. Er verlor sich in seiner Lust und diese unwiderstehliche Stimulation, brachte ihn nur kurze Zeit später dazu, mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen in ihrem Mund zu kommen. Schwer atmend, saß er in dem Chesterfield Sessel und der Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Haut. Langsam löste sich der Griff von seinen Händen aus ihren Haaren und zog diese zurück. Er lehnte den Kopf ein wenig nach vorn, blinzelte einige Male mit den Augen, bevor er sie öffnete.

Das was er nun zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn erstarren. Es war nicht Cathy Watkins, die ihm diese unglaubliche Befriedigung verschaffte, sondern seine Frau. Narcissa hockte da zwischen seinen Beinen und zwinkerte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern verführerisch an. Für einen kurzen Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Lucius hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sie es sein könnte, die diesen hervorragenden Blow Job machte. Doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wie bescheuert musste er eigentlich sein, um wirklich anzunehmen, dass dieses junge Muggel ihn befriedigte? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Was war nur los mit ihm? Leicht schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, wohl mit dem Versuch, diese Gedanken von eben aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er sah mit einem fragenden Blick auf Narcissa, die sich verlockend über die Lippen leckte. Überrascht von dieser Situation, brauchte er einen Moment, um es zu verarbeiten. Was machte sie hier eigentlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer? War sie nicht noch eben mit Severus draußen im Garten beschäftigt? Hatte sie vielleicht nicht das von ihm bekommen, was sie haben wollte und so dringend brauchte? Anscheinend konnte sein Freund, Narcissa nicht annähernd das geben, nach was sie verlangte. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie erregt war und nun ihre eigene Lust befriedigen wollte.

Lucius schaute schweigend auf ihre Hände, die langsam über seine Oberschenkel fuhren. Er schluckte, seufzte auf, als ihre langen Fingernägel über seine Haut kratzten und rutschte unruhig im Sessel. Bei Merlin! Sie wusste genau, wie er darauf reagieren würde und er ahnte, worauf sie hinaus war. Wenn Narcissa so weiter mit ihren Händen…Doch erregte ihn diesen Gedanken daran nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er fand es gerade unpassend. Irgendwie abstoßend. Wie konnte er nur so weit denken? Es war doch seine wunderschöne Frau, die ihn so perfekt streichelte, die wusste was ihm gefiel und wie sie ihn glücklich machen konnte. Aber Lucius ertrug ihre Anwesenheit nicht. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Wie ein furchtbarer Fehler. Er musste handeln. Sofort. Schnell streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und packte an ihr Handgelenk. Narcissa schien davon wenig beeindruckt und setzte die Stimulation mit ihrer anderen Hand fort. Frustriert seufzte Lucius auf, packte sich nun auch noch ihr anderes Handgelenk. Er hielt sie fest, hinderte sie so daran weiterzumachen. Seine blauen Augen schauten in ihr Gesicht und er sah auf ihre Reaktion. Verführerisch lächelte sie, biss sich auf die Lippe und öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Die Sekunden verstrichen und keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Lucius sah wie der Schein des Kaminfeuers Narcissa umhüllte. Die Flammen ließen ihren Körper in einem traumhaften Licht erscheinen. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Doch es sollte nicht sie, sondern eine Andere sein, die diesen Moment unvergesslich machte. Er war genervt, frustriert und wollte nur noch, dass sie endlich verschwand und er wieder allein sein konnte. Lucius wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben, sich im Alkohol verlieren und diesen Tag vergessen.

Wütend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. „Narcissa“, grummelte er. An dem Ton seiner Stimme, erahnte sie, dass er gereizt war. Aber es gefiel ihr. Sie liebte es, wenn er so unbeherrscht war und freute sich schon darauf, ihn gleich in seiner ganzen ungestümen Art und Weise zu erleben. „Lucius", antwortete sie ihm, stöhnte leise und schnalzte mit der Zunge, die Buchstaben seines Namens. Ihre Stimme war verführerisch, sinnlich, sanft und hätte unter normalen Umständen dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius sich in seinem Verlangen ergab und beide Sex hätten. Aber diesmal nicht. Narcissa erhob sich aus der Hocke und wollte ihren Körper über seinen lehnen, als Lucius sie heftig von sich weg drückte. „Was fällt dir ein, Lucius Malfoy!“ Sie hatte nicht mit dieser Reaktion von ihm gerechnet und ging ihn deshalb gleich scharf an. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Narcissa Black Malfoy?“ Er erhob sich vom Sessel, löste seine Hände von ihren Armen, nahm sich seine Kleidung und zog sich wieder an. Lucius ließ sie einfach auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin sitzen. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, als er mit seiner Hose und seinem Hemd beschäftigt war. Narcissa starrte ihn an, wie er rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich in aller Ruhe einen Whisky genehmigte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, genoss die berauschende Wirkung des Alkohols und merkte, wie sein Verstand immer mehr vernebelte. Beide sprachen kein Wort und Narcissa reichte es. Sie war wütend. Schnell erhob sie sich aus ihrer Position und ging zu ihm rüber. Ihre Hände strichen an dem Kleid entlang, durch ihre Haare und wollte das alles perfekt war. Schließlich wollte sie ihm hübsch gegenüber treten. „Ich bin immer noch deine Frau, Lucius", sagte sie mit lauter, erhobener Stimme. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und setzte sich in seinen Bürosessel. Abwartend sah er zu ihr. Seine blauen Augen wirkten kühl, ohne Emotion.

Während er in seiner rechten Hand das Glas mit Whisky hielt, wedelte er mit seiner linken Hand und die Vorhänge öffneten sich, ließen den Raum hell im Tageslicht erleuchten. Das Feuer im Kamin ging aus und auch die Musik von dem Grammophon verstummte. Er sah weiter zu ihr, doch sagte kein Wort. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden und sie sollte endlich verschwinden. Seine schweigende Anwesenheit, ließ sie immer wütender werden. Sie trat näher an ihn heran, nahm ihren Kopf nach oben und schrie ihm ins Gesicht. „Hast du mich eben nicht verstanden?“ „Das habe ich, Narcissa", antwortete er ihr teilnahmslos und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und schaute zu dem großen Fenster. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie wollte oder was sie zu sagen hatte. Seine abwertende Art ihr gegenüber, war nicht zum aushalten. Narcissa griff mit ihrer rechten Hand nach seinem Gesicht, packte an sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Schau mich verdammt nochmal an!“ Genervt verdrehte er die Augen, tat ihr aber den Gefallen und schaute sie an. Die Blicke der beiden waren eindeutig. Kalt und gefühllos starrten sie einander an. „Nimm deine Hand von meinem Gesicht, Narcissa", sagte er und der Ausdruck dazu in seiner rauen Stimme war keine Bitte. Es klang eher wie ein Befehl. „Warum sollte ich das machen“, antwortete Narcissa und ihr Griff wurde stärker. Lucius hatte eindeutig genug davon und zerrte ihre Hand von seinem Kinn. „Was in Merlins Namen willst du von mir? Hast du keine andere Beschäftigung? Solltest du nicht mit Severus im Garten sein und mit ihm ficken?“ Er grinste abfällig und zog zur Bestätigung seine linke Augenbraue nach oben. Narcissa lehnte sich nach hinten, stützte sich an seinem Schreibtisch ab und schickte ihm einen dunklen, bösen Blick. „Nur zu deiner Information meiner lieber Lucius, hatte ich gerade dieses ausgezeichnete Vergnügen mit ihm.“ Verführerisch leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen. „Anscheinend war dieses Vergnügen nicht annähernd so unglaublich, wie du es mir gerade erzählen willst. Oder warum stehst du sonst hier so vor mir?“ „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber Severus besorgte es mir fantastisch!“ Sie grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Lucius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass du bei ihm viermal hintereinander gekommen bist, meine Liebe.“ Seine Augen leuchteten bei diesem Satz. Auch konnte er sich sei sein typisches Malfoy Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, Lucius Malfoy? Denkst du wirklich, dass du der einzige Mann bist, der mich zum Orgasmus bringen kann?“ „Ich bin der Einzige, der es genau richtig macht.“ „Ach tatsächlich?“ „Hmmm.“ Narcissa saß mittlerweile auf seinem Schreibtisch, zog ihr Kleid ein wenig nach oben und spreizte die Beine. „Warum zeigst du es mir dann nicht einfach?“

Ihr Blick war auf seinem Gesicht, während sie ihren rechten Fuß an seinem Oberschenkel rieb. Sie hatte schwarze High-Heel Stiletto Lack Pumps an, mit einem langen, spitzen 13 cm hohen Absatz. Dieser wanderte immer weiter höher und war schon ziemlich nah an seiner Männlichkeit. Lucius‘ Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen, sah wie sie mit ihren Händen das Kleid immer weiter nach oben schob. Ihre Finger streichelten langsam über ihre schwarzen Feinstrümpfe, wanderten weiter höher und ihre weit gespreizten Schenkel, gaben einen Einblick auf ihre schwarzen Strapse. Unter normalen Umständen hätte dies ausgereicht, um sie sich hart zu nehmen und wie eine Hure auf seinem Schreibtisch zu ficken. Dieser Anblick von ihr, hätte Lucius willenlos gemacht. Doch in diesem Moment war nichts mehr normal. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und blauen Augen funkelten sich gegenseitig an. „Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber ich habe noch zu tun.“ Mit diesen Worten, packte er sich ihr Bein, schob es von sich weg und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er ging durch sein Arbeitszimmer, blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus in den Garten. „Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem, Lucius“, schrie Narcissa. „Du bist mein Problem, Narcissa! Verschwinde einfach!“ Er war sichtlich angespannt. Seine ganze Körperhaltung versteifte sich, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt. Warum konnte dieses Weib ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sah sie nicht, dass er keine Lust auf ihre Anwesenheit hatte? Doch diese arrogante Frau ließ nicht locker und stichelte nun gezielt gegen ihn. „Der große Zauberer Lucius Malfoy hat eine Abfuhr bekommen. Ein hübsches, junges Muggel konnte seiner charmanten Art widerstehen und hat ihn abgewiesen. Wie unglaublich! Es muss doch eine Demütigung für dich sein!“ Er atmete wütend auf, drehte sich zu ihr um und gab ihr einen eisigen Blick. „Wieso denkst du, dass sie mir eine Abfuhr erteilt hat?“ Narcissa lachte, während ihre rechte Hand verträumt mit dem Saphir Anhänger von ihrem Collier spielte. „Mein lieber Lucius! Eigentlich kannst du mir leid tun. Während ich mit Severus eine wunderschöne Zeit hatte und die mehr als genoss, musstest du unter der Gesellschaft dieses Muggel Weibes deine Zeit verbringen. Du warst sicher mehr als hart und hättest nichts lieber mehr als einen heißen Fick gehabt. Ganz sicher wolltest du sie verführen. Mit diesem Ding schlafen. Dieses abartige Weib! Sie hat dich heiß gemacht und dann einfach sitzen lassen.“ „Erspare mir deine Ausführungen, Narcissa. Du kannst die für dich behalten. Oder besser noch, erzähle es den Leuten die solche Dinge hören wollen. Ich habe nämlich genug davon.“ „Oh Lucius! Du bist doch nicht etwa frustriert? Bei Merlin! Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verstehen, wie du so einen Geschmack an so einem Muggel haben kannst? Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken?“ Sie lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch zurück, stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab und spreizte die Beine immer mehr. Es war eine Einladung für ihn und er sollte diese endlich annehmen. „Warum nimmst du dir nicht endlich das was dir zusteht? Hmmmm….Lucius“, flüsterte sie, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und zwinkerte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern verführerisch an. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du immer noch geil bist und meinen Mund, um deinen harten Schwanz, eben sehr genossen hast.“

Narcissa lag auf ihrem Rücken und ihre Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Langsam fanden diese den Weg unter ihr Kleid, zu ihrem Slip. Lucius sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich streichelte. Doch es ließ ihn völlig unberührt. Er wurde noch nicht einmal hart. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Umstand. Genervt von dem Verhalten seiner Frau, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, ging zu ihr und trat zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Er beugte seinen Kopf herunter und schaute auf ihr hübsches Kleid. Narcissa hatte sich übertrieben gut zurecht gemacht. Ob es nun seinetwegen war oder doch nur, um die Mechanikerin, als ein billiges, minderwertiges Wesen da stehen zu lassen, wusste er nicht. Früher hatte ihm es sehr gefallen, wenn Narcissa sich so zeigte. Er war stolz auf sie. Stolz darauf, dass sie so atemberaubend wunderschön war und sie es nur allzu gerne präsentierte. Wie eine Trophäe! Doch das war einmal. Vorbei war die Zeit, wo er sich nicht satt sehen konnte. Ob er sie überhaupt noch liebte? Als er frustriert aufseufzte, erhob sich Narcissa und schaute ihn an. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Seine Hände hatte er jeweils links und rechts neben ihre Beine gelegt. Doch er hatte nicht vor sie zu berühren. „Was ist nur verdammt nochmal los mir dir, Lucius?“ Narcissa war verärgert und brüllte ihn an. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er sie hemmungslos fickt. Sie hatte keine Lust auf langweiliges Gerede. „Geh“, antwortete er und sah an ihr vorbei. „Das werde ich nicht.“ Lucius verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich wieder in seinen Bürosessel. „Warum kannst du mich nicht verstehen, dass ich keine Zeit habe.“ „Du bist ja so beschäftigt.“ „Narcissa!“ „Fick dich, Lucius!“ „Warum fickst du dich nicht selbst, Narcissa?“ „Nur keine Sorge, Lucius. Das werde ich. Nachdem du es mir schon nicht besorgst.“ Lucius fuhr sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nase. „Also darum geht es dir. Ich soll dich ficken.“ Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung. „Lucius!“ „Na dann los. Zieh dein Kleid aus. Ich werde dich hart und schnell ficken.“ Narcissa schluckte, als sie den harschen Ton ihres Mannes hörte. Natürlich wollte sie Sex. Aber Lucius sollte gefälligst selbst die Initiative ergreifen. Sie rührte sich nicht, blieb auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und musterte ihn mit ihren blauen Augen. „Was stimmt mit dir nicht", fragte sie völlig frei. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ein leichtes Lächeln war um seine Mundwinkel. „Was sollte denn mit mir nicht stimmen?“ Er spielte mit ihr, genoss es zusehends und brachte sie damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Du kannst dir diese Maskerade und dein ebenso nerviges Spiel sparen.“ Er wollte gerade seinen Mund für eine passende Antwort öffnen, als sie ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand in der Luft stoppte. „Du wirst auch deinen Mund halten und mir zuhören. Ich will es nicht hören. Verstanden? Deine ewigen Reden, die mich so langweilen und ankotzen. Es nervt mich. Du nervst mich, Lucius. Deine ganze Art und dein scheiß Verhalten. Heute war wieder einmal so ein Tag, der mir genau gezeigt hat, wie du zu mir stehst. Was aus uns geworden ist. Aus unserer Ehe. Es ist nur noch eine Farce. Seit Jahren tun wir uns das schon an und ich frage mich wirklich, ob es diese ganze Sache überhaupt noch Wert ist?“ Kurz holte sie Luft, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und starrte in seine Augen. Er blieb ruhig, wartete ab und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Als er nichts dazu sagte, fuhr sie mit ihrem Anliegen fort. „Ich bin offen und ehrlich zu dir, Lucius. Als ich eben in dein Arbeitszimmer gekommen bin, hatte ich nur diesen einen Wunsch. Ich wollte mit dir schlafen. Wollte dich und deinen Körper. Aber deine Reaktion zeigte mir, dass du kein Interesse mehr an mir hast. Aber das stört mich nicht. Warum sollte es auch? Du hast mich nie geliebt. Jedenfalls nie so, wie es sich für einen Ehemann gehört, seine Frau zu lieben. Wir waren nur wegen Draco zusammen geblieben. Du hast deine Pflicht, einen Erben zu zeugen, mehr als erfüllt. Auch wenn ich mir mehr Kinder mit dir gewünscht hatte. Du hattest diesen Wunsch genauso wie ich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht erfüllen konnte. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum du dich immer mehr von mir abgewandt und dir deine Befriedigung woanders gesucht hast. Am Anfang störte es mich. Es verletzte mich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Doch mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es dir egal war. Denn du hattest nie Gefühle für mich. Du hast mich nie geliebt. Ich habe dich vermisst, Lucius. In den schwersten Stunden meines Lebens, wo ich dich gebraucht hätte, warst du nicht da. Ich habe es mir damals so oft gewünscht, dass du mich in deinen Armen hältst. Mir Zuwendung, Wärme und Trost spendest. Doch du warst nicht da. Du warst nie da. Immer unterwegs für den Dunklen Lord. Nie hast du dabei an mich oder Draco gedacht. Ich hatte Angst um dich. Das dir etwas passieren könnte und ich allein mit Draco gewesen wäre. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ohne seinen Vater aufwächst. Doch es war dir völlig gleichgültig. Wie heute. Es interessiert dich nicht, ob ich anwesend bin und du mit diesem Muggel flirtest. Es interessiert dich nicht, ob dein Arbeitszimmer Schall gedämpft ist. Fuck, Lucius! Aber vielleicht hättest du noch einen gewissen Anstand gehabt und warten können. Man konnte euch quer durch das Haus hören. Es war furchtbar und widert mich an. Aber wahrscheinlich warst du so ungeduldig und besessen darauf, dieses Ding zu ficken, dass du den Muffliato einfach vergessen hast. Ich könnte kotzen und diese Vorstellung daran, wie du deinen Schwanz in ihre Pussy gesteckt hast…es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn du sie hier auf deinem Schreibtisch gevögelt hast. Wenn dein Vater noch leben würde…“ „Halt endlich deinen Mund“, schrie er sie an. Verärgert sprang er aus seinem Sessel hoch, trat zu ihr und kam immer näher. Schnell sprang sie von seinem Schreibtisch herunter und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Oh nein, Lucius! Du wirst mir nicht mehr den Mund verbieten. Nie mehr! Hast du mich verstanden?“ Er fixierte sie mit einem eisigen, kalten Blick, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was soll das heißen?“ „Die Antwort zu deiner Frage ist relativ einfach. Eigentlich wollte ich damit noch warten. Aber du lässt mir halt keine andere Wahl.“ Lucius ging näher auf sie zu. Instinktiv wich sie zurück. Dieses hin und her verlief eine ganze Weile, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken an eine Wand kam. Lucius ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr zum weglaufen. Schnell packte er sie an ihren Oberarmen und hielt sie fest. „So wie ich das sehe, ist unser kleines Spiel hiermit beendet.“ Kurz versuchte sie, sich gegen seinen kräftigen Griff zu wehren, doch blieb dann komplett ruhig. Lucius grinste siegessicher und seine Augen funkelten.

„Vielleicht redest du einfach weiter und ich versuche, dir zu zuhören. Mal sehen, was danach passiert.“ „Danach wird nichts mehr passieren, Lucius.“ „Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, könnte ich die Vermutung haben, du machst dieses hier mit voller Absicht. Als könntest du es kaum noch erwarten, mich zwischen deinen Schenkeln zu spüren.“ „Vielleicht mache ich das ja wirklich und was wäre so schlimm daran? Ich bin schließlich immer noch deine Frau.“ Lucius lächelte. Doch als er in ihre Augen sah, erkannte er etwas in ihrem Blick, was ihn stutzig machte. Es verunsicherte ihn und er hasste es, dieses Gefühl zu haben, nicht zu wissen woran er war. Er hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Narcissa", sagte er ruhig und erwartete ihre Antwort. Sie wich seinen Blick aus, atmete tief durch und erhob ihre Hände. Er ließ von ihren Armen ab, trat einen Schritt zurück und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Wir sollten uns setzen", antwortete sie ihm. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr so laut und hysterisch wie eben. „Wir sollten reden, Lucius.“ „Hmmm.“ „Kannst du mich nicht einmal ernst nehmen?“ „Es fällt mir sehr schwer und der Gedanke daran, dass wir in 30 Jahren nie wirklich miteinander gesprochen haben…“ „Und das ist das Problem. Wir haben nie miteinander geredet. Wir hatten nie ein klärendes Gespräch. Wir haben uns nie darüber unterhalten, wie der andere fühlt oder was dieser denkt. Nie haben wir über Gefühle gesprochen. Oder über Liebe. Aber es war dir nicht wichtig. Wie sollte es auch. Du bist immer nur mit dir beschäftigt. Es interessiert dich nicht, wie es anderen Leuten um dich herum geht. Es geht immer nur um dich. Die ganze Welt dreht sich immer nur um dich, Lucius Malfoy. Du spielst mit den Gefühlen anderen Menschen. Es interessiert dich einen Dreck, wie es den anderen dabei ergeht. Ob du ein Herz brichst, interessiert dich nicht oder die Gefühle verletzt…es ist dir vollkommen gleichgültig. Du hast kein Herz! Du kannst nie Gefühle für jemanden empfinden. Du wirst nie Liebe geben können. Auch wirst du nie wieder Liebe von einem Menschen empfangen, der dir besonders nahe steht. Denn ich habe dich geliebt. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich hatte Gefühle für dich und habe diese noch immer. Damals als ich dich kennen gelernt und mich in dich verliebt habe. Es war einfach alles perfekt. Es schien alles so perfekt zu sein. Doch es war mehr Schein. Du hast mich mit deiner charmanten Art um den Finger gewickelt und ich war dir verfallen. Ich war so jung und naiv, um all deinen Märchen zu glauben. Unerfahren und dumm genug, um mich auf dich einzulassen. Doch ich wurde eines besseren belehrt und habe gelernt aus meinen Fehlern. Auch wenn diese Erkenntnis doch ziemlich spät kommt. Menschen verändern sich und ich habe mich verändert. Doch meine Gefühle für dich nicht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich dich immer lieben. Egal was auch passieren wird. Du wirst für immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, Lucius.“ Die beiden standen sich nun schweigend gegenüber. Narcissas Augen waren glasig und als er es sah, musste er schlucken. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nur allzu gut. Wie in Zeitraffer, zogen Bilder durch seinen Kopf und die ganzen Erinnerungen waren mit einmal wieder da. Momente, die er versuchte zu verdrängen, diese nicht noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Erlebnisse, die nur schwer für ihn zu ertragen waren. Die er vergessen wollte und doch nie konnte. Es beunruhigte ihn und er hasste diesen Umstand. „Nein, Narcissa! Du irrst dich. Ich habe immer für dich wahre Gefühle und tiefe Zuneigung empfunden.“ „Lüg mich nicht an!“ „Ich würde dich niemals anlügen.“ „Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden?“ „Narcissa!“ „Nein, Lucius! Ich habe endgültig genug davon. Genug von dir! Ich kann nicht mehr.“ „Was soll das heißen? Du willst doch nicht…“ Er brach mitten in seinem Satz ab und wollte es nicht wahrhaben, was hier eben vor seinen Augen geschah. Versuchte sie ihm wirklich zu erklären, dass es besser sei, wenn beide über eine Trennung nachdenken würden? Womöglich sogar eine Scheidung in Erwägung ziehen? Lucius wollte es nicht wahrhaben, verdrängte den letzten Gedanken daran schnell wieder. Er trat näher an sie heran, umfasste ihre Hände, legte diese zwischen seine viel größeren und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie konnte diesen Blick von ihm nicht ertragen. Es wühlte zu viel auf. Lucius sah die abwertende Haltung ihm gegenüber und hatte nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Es wäre wirklich besser für ihn, sie einfach gehen zu lassen. Sie frei zu geben, für einen anderen Mann. Jemand der sie glücklich machen würde und ihr all das geben konnte, was Lucius nicht im Stande war. Langsam zog er seine Hände zurück, drehte sich um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Entschuldigung, ich…Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte dich niemals enttäuschen. Alles was ich jemals wollte, war das du glücklich bist. Ich wollte dich glücklich machen und habe leider auf ganzer Linie versagt. Ich konnte dir nie das geben, nach was du verlangt hast. Auch war ich nie für dich oder Draco da. In den dunkelsten Stunden, wo du mich am meisten gebraucht hast, war ich nicht bei dir.“ So offen zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, kam nur sehr selten vor und selbst für Narcissa, war diese offene Entschuldigung eine Sache, die sie härter traf als vermutet. „Lucius", sprach sie leise, trat direkt vor ihn und umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Wie gerne denke ich an die Zeit zurück, als wir noch so jung waren. So frei, so verliebt und so glücklich. Du hast mir den Himmel auf Erden versprochen und mich glücklich gemacht. Doch diese Zeiten sind längst vorbei und ich vermisse dieses Gefühl des Glücks, der Unbeschwertheit, die Liebe.“ Sie schaute mit ihren blauen Augen in seine und er hatte das Gefühl, das sie in sein inneres schauen könnte und so tief in seine Seele, dass sich ihr all seine tiefsten, dunkelsten und grausamsten Abgründe offenbarten. „Du denkst wirklich über eine Scheidung nach?“ Lucius hätte sich für seinen Satz eben Ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte er nur daran denken? Geschweige denn, es laut aussprechen. Narcissa nahm die Hände von seinen Wangen, zupfte mit ihren Fingern nervös an dem Stoff von ihrem Kleid. „Keine Scheidung. Aber eine Trennung.“ „Wo ist da der Unterschied?“ „Lucius!“ „Du weißt genau, dass dies nicht möglich ist.“ Sie seufzte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich von ihm weg. Ihr Weg führte sie zu seinem Whisky, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Schnell kippte sie das Zeug hinter. „Warum stellst du dich so dagegen? Lass mich gehen, Lucius. Dann können wir beide wieder frei sein. Du und ich, dass Leben frei und unbeschwert genießen. Wir wären dann auch beide wieder frei für einen neuen Partner.“ „Ich kann nicht. Das weißt du. Verdammt nochmal! Du gehörst an meine Seite, Narcissa. Du bist die Einzige für mich.“ „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr die einzige Frau an deiner Seite, Lucius. Das weißt du auch.“ Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch. Schnell nahm er sich Tinte und Papier, begann zu schreiben. Narcissa sah die unruhige, zitternde Bewegung seiner Hand. „Wann wäre es dir dann recht? Ich nehme mal an, so schnell wie möglich?“ Lucius sah nicht von seinem geschriebenen Wort auf, als er mit ihr sprach. Narcissa beobachtete ihn dabei genau, registrierte jede einzelne kleine Bewegung in seinem Gesicht. Er war offensichtlich ziemlich aufgewühlt. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass diese Sache hier, ihm doch näher ging, als er offiziell zugeben wollte.

Die Minuten verstrichen, beide sprachen kein Wort. Nur das Kritzeln der Feder auf dem Papier war zu hören. Während Narcissa vor dem großen Fenster stand und in den Garten hinaus schaute, kam Lucius zum Ende. Hektisch kippte er sich 2 Whisky hinter, räusperte sich kurz und hielt Narcissa das Blatt Papier hin. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du jetzt zufrieden bist. Es ist eine kurze Auflistung der Dinge, die dir zustehen. Den Rest werden wir in ein paar Tagen offiziell regeln.“ Er presste die Wörter hervor, wollte alles nicht wahrhaben. Dies konnte doch nicht ernsthaft geschehen. Der Alkohol, den er schon reichlich konsumiert hatte, forderte seinen Tribut ein. Mit einem deutlichen, pochenden Schmerz nahm er Besitz von seinem Kopf. Er fuhr sich mit den Zeigefinger an den Schläfen entlang und legte die Hände vor das Gesicht. Narcissa nahm das Papier entgegen, überflog es schnell und lächelte zufrieden. Selbstverständlich könnte er ihr nicht das alles überlassen und zurückgeben, was ihr eigentlich zustehen würde. Doch war sie mit der Auflistung erst einmal zufrieden. Vor allem über die aufgeführte Summe an Geld, könnte sie mehr als nur gut auskommen. Sie wusste, dass Lucius großzügig war und diese Eigenschaft schätzte sie sehr an ihm. Mit leuchtenden Augen las sie, dass er ihr das Anwesen in Südfrankreich überlassen würde. Dieser traumhaft schöne Ort, der mit so vielen wundervollen, angenehmen Erinnerungen verbunden war. „Du willst es nicht für dich", hinterfragte sie. Lucius nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Was soll ich denn da noch? Außerdem weiß ich auch, wie sehr du diesen Ort liebst.“ Man hörte deutlich die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme. Doch er hatte recht. Was sollte er mit diesem Haus, was direkt in den Bergen erbaut war und einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Meer bot? Wenn Narcissa schon die Scheidung und einen Neuanfang wollte, dann wenigstens richtig und er brauchte keinen Ort, der ihn immer daran erinnerte, wie schön doch damals alles war. Auch brauchte er nicht die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen. Es würde nur zu vieles aufwühlen, was er eigentlich längst vergessen wollte. Leicht berührte sie ihn an der rechten Schulter. Er seufzte kurz auf, legte seine Hand über ihre und streichelte sanft mit seinem Finger über ihre Haut. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir kein besserer Ehemann sein konnte.“ Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in dem Raum. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und überlegten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Dieser Weg würde kein leichter sein. Doch nach jedem Ende, gab es auch wieder einen Neuanfang und jeder von den beiden würde diesen bestreiten. Narcissa beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „Danke, Lucius", flüsterte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Doch er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, starrte an ihr vorbei und schaute teilnahmslos auf die Karaffe mit Whisky. Kein Wort verließ seine Lippen und Narcissa nahm es mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis. Sie kannte ihn nur zu gut, wusste das seine kalte Erscheinung nur Fassade war und konnte es erahnen, wie es in seinem Körper rumorte. Wie die Gefühle und Emotionen Achterbahn fuhren. Wie alles kurz davor war zu explodieren. Auch wusste sie, dass sie ihn jetzt besser allein lassen sollte. Es war für beide wirklich das beste. Auch wenn es ihr im ersten Moment sehr schwer fiel. Sie ertrug seinen Blick nicht, der sichtbar vor Schmerz und Demütigung gekennzeichnet war. Narcissa hatte einen Moment lang das Verlangen danach gehabt, Lucius in den Arm zu nehmen. Ihn festzuhalten, durch seine langen Haare zu streichen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Unruhig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, zog ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, sie öffnen wollte, sprach Lucius mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Narcissa.“ Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um und sah wie er an seinem Glas nippte. „Danke", antwortete sie ihm und die Finger ihrer rechten Hand wanderten über das Collier. „Du solltest es täglich tragen. Dieses Collier sieht bezaubernd aus. Es macht dich unwahrscheinlich, atemberaubend, wunderschön.“ Er erhob das Glas, trank es leer, stellte es vor sich ab und lächelte sie an. „Lucius", antwortete Narcissa. Doch er unterbrach sie. „Ich hoffe nur, dass der neue Mann an deiner Seite, diese Schönheit auch zu schätzen weiß, so wie ich es immer getan habe. Ich möchte, dass du es weiterhin mit Stolz und Würde trägst. Es war ein Geschenk für dich und erinnert mich an die schönen Zeiten, die wir miteinander hatten. Du sollst dich auch daran erinnern und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du nur daran denkst. Vergiss all die schrecklichen, dunklen Stunden die du wegen mir hattest. Vergiss den Kummer und den Schmerz. Trage dieses Collier mit Stolz und so wie es für eine Frau wie du es bist würdig ist.“ Er senkte seinen Blick, sah auf das leere Glas und presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Narcissa konnte nichts mehr darauf antworten. Auch wenn es noch soviel zu sagen gegeben hätte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr eigener Kampf mit sich war schlimm genug und sie wollte nicht noch unnötig Öl ins Feuer gießen. Einen letzten Versuch unternahm sie aber doch. „Wenn Draco…“ „Ich werde mit ihm reden,“ antwortete Lucius mit leiser Stimme. Narcissa nickte stumm mit dem Kopf, sah noch einmal zu ihrem Mann und verließ ruhig das Arbeitszimmer. Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte man das Geräusch von lauten weinen und schluchzen. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe, die schnell den Flur entlang liefen.

Aber Narcissa war nicht allein mit ihrem Kummer und den Tränen. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür, in dem Arbeitszimmer, saß Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und über seine Wangen liefen unkontrolliert die Tränen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, sprang er aus seinem Sessel hoch, packte den Schreibtisch und warf ihn um. Er wütete über mehrere Minuten lang, verwüstete den Raum bis er vor lauter Kraftanstrengung aufgab. Sein Körper zitterte. Die Augen waren voller Tränen und nahmen ihm die Sicht. Er konnte seine Gefühle einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken und wie ein Strudel, erfasste es ihn und zerrte Lucius in den Abgrund. Er kauerte vor dem großen Fenster auf dem Boden, hatte die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen. Seine Arme umklammerten fest seine Beine und sein Körper schüttelte sich, bebte vor lauter Wut und Schmerz. Völlig ungehemmt ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Alles was sich bis dahin aufgestaut hatte, brach nun ungefiltert aus ihm heraus. Er weinte hemmungslos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry für die lange Wartezeit auf dieses Kapitel. Ich war zu sehr mit der Arbeit beschäftigt.
> 
> Es ist wieder einmal ein emotionales Durcheinander. Die Malfoys sind endlich mal offen und ehrlich zueinander. Doch um welchen Preis?  
> Ach und nur keine Sorge. Lucius wird nicht zum heulenden Softie. Aber die Menge an Alkohol, ließ ihn recht heftig seine Sinne vernebeln.


	16. Die Ratschläge einer Freundin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden Freundinnen, Lily und Cathy haben ein tiefgründiges Gespräch. Wird die Mechanikerin, die Ratschläge ihrer Freundin beachten?

Cathy erreichte die Werkstatt. Sie fühlte sich müde, gestresst und war sichtlich genervt. Eine heiße Dusche wäre genau das richtige gewesen und hätte dabei geholfen, dass sie sich ein wenig beruhigte und ihre Gedanken sammeln konnte. Doch noch hatte sie keinen Feierabend. Schnell suchte Cathy ihre Sachen zusammen und stieg aus dem Auto. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu Seans Büro. Sie lief durch die große gläserne Verkaufs – und Ausstellungshalle, vorbei an den vielen schicken Neuwagen und lächelte freundlich, den dort wartenden Kunden zu. Ein Lächeln hier und da. Immer höflich sein und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Denn eigentlich war ihr nicht nach guter Laune.

Als sie endlich bei Sean angekommen war, klopfte sie kurz an seine Tür und trat dann in sein Büro. Er war noch am telefonieren, gab ihr aber ein Zeichen das sie warten sollte. Ungeduldig hantierte sie mit dem Reparatur Auftrag in ihren Händen. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Namen des Kunden. Lucius Malfoy! Dieser Name! Dieser Mann! Dieser Kerl, von einem arroganten, reichen Bastard und sein scheiß Verhalten. Er konnte sie mal kreuzweise. Cathy hatte während der Autofahrt viel nachdenken können. Überlegte, prüfte das für und wieder. Aber sie kam auf keine eindeutige Entscheidung. Sie stand zwischen den Stühlen und war nun nur noch mehr verwirrter als vorher. Ihre gute und böse Seite, kämpften einen stillen Kampf in ihrem Körper. Engel und Teufel kämpften für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war hin - und hergerissen. Der eine Teil ihres Körpers, schrie förmlich nach diesen Zärtlichkeiten von Mr. Malfoy. Während ein anderer Teil, sich vehement dagegen wehrte. Es war hauptsächlich ihr Kopf. Ihre innere Stimme riet ihr, es sein zu lassen. Cathy konnte sich doch nicht wirklich auf einen verheirateten Mann einlassen. Außerdem war er umso viele Jahre älter als sie. Dann kannte sie ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Sie wusste so gut wie nichts über ihn. Also sollte sie gefälligst die Finger von ihm lassen. Sie war tief in ihren Gedanken und sah auf einmal wieder deutlich seine blauen Augen vor sich.

„Hey! Da bist du ja wieder! Alles gut verlaufen?“ Es war Sean, der sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme aus ihrer Lethargie zurückholte. Er stand von seinem Bürostuhl auf und Cathy überreichte ihm den Auftrag. „Ja. Alles wunderbar“, antwortete sie ihm knapp. Das es die pure Lüge war, konnte Sean nicht wissen. Cathy schluckte und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Was ist los?“ Seans Augen musterten sie, fühlte sich regelrecht von ihm angestarrt. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, beunruhigte sie. Ob Sean vielleicht etwas ahnte? Nervös fuhr sie mit den Händen über ihre Hose. Sie schwitzte vor lauter Anspannung. Doch zu allem Überfluss, lief sie zeitgleich rot an. Cathy musste schnellstmöglich von dort weg. Sie brauchte dringend eine Lüge. Eine Notlösung, um von dort zu verschwinden. Ohne lange zu überlegen, redete sie einfach darauf los. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Feierabend machen könnte?“ Sean war sichtlich überrascht und sah sie fragend an. „Warum? Was ist denn los?“ „Ich muss zum Arzt. Ich habe noch einen Arzttermin. Eigentlich wollte ich dir deswegen heute früh noch Bescheid sagen, habe es aber vergessen.“ Es war eine wirklich fabelhafte Lüge. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Sean es akzeptiere und nicht unnötige Fragen stellen würde. „Was ist denn nun wirklich los?“ „Sean, bitte. Ich muss zu diesem Arzt.“ Sie fühlte sich schon verzweifelt und hoffte einfach darauf, dass er endlich nachgab. Denn sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie diese falsche Maskerade noch aufrecht erhalten konnte. Lange sah er sie an, überlegte und nickte schließlich mit seinem Kopf. Er wollte ihr noch etwas sagen, doch Cathy stürmte aus seinem Büro und ließ ihn zurück. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nahm er den Auftrag und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Er tippte die Daten in seinen Laptop. Doch als er so dabei war, wurde er stutzig. Hier konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen. Cathy hatte nicht mal annähernd ihre Arbeit erledigt. Das konnte nicht sein und sie war sonst immer so akkurat, sehr penibel darauf zu achten, ihre Arbeit richtig zu machen. Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein. Er musste mit Lucius Malfoy in Kontakt treten, um alle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen. „Was um alles in der Welt, hast du mit meiner Mechanikerin angestellt?“ Er stellte sich die Frage und sprach leise mit sich selbst. Sean kannte Mr. Malfoy seit vielen Jahren und kannte auch seine Wirkung auf die Frauen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucius die hübsche Mechanikerin nicht verführt hatte. Denn das wäre in seinen Augen, nicht wirklich günstig. Sean war wie ein Vater für Cathy. Er könnte es nur schwer ertragen, wenn die junge Frau ihr Herz an diesen Mann verlieren würde. Frustriert seufzte er auf, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Sie rannte die Treppe zur Umkleide hinunter, zerrte die Tür auf und ging sofort zu den Duschen. Hastig zog sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und sah in ihr Spiegelbild. Doch was sie da zusehen bekam, stockte ihren Atem. Da war ein dunkelroter Fleck an ihrem Hals. Lucius hatte sie an dieser Stelle markiert, als er intensiv ihren Hals verwöhnt hatte. Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust gegen den Spiegel. Glücklicherweise ging dieser nicht zu Bruch. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Doch sie wollte hier nicht weinen. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Cathy ging zu ihrem Spint und zog sich um. Als sie ihre Arbeitshose auszog, fiel ihr dabei etwas aus der Hosentasche. Sie bückte sich und sah was es war. Ein Bündel Geldscheine. Sie hob es auf, hielt es in ihrer Hand und betrachtete es ausgiebig. Die goldene Klammer schimmerte im Licht der Umkleide und ihre Augen starrten auf den Buchstaben. Ein deutliches, verschnörkeltes M war zu sehen. „Du bist wirklich so ein verdammter Bastard, Lucius Malfoy!“ Sie sagte es laut und lachte dabei. Dieser Mann ist also immer für eine Überraschung gut. Er musste es ihr in die Tasche gezaubert haben, als beide so nah bei der Tür standen. Cathy konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war sauer und doch auch irgendwie erregte es sie. Der Gedanke daran, dass er das Geldbündel mit seinen Händen anfasste und diese, seine Hände ihren Körper an Stellen berührten, wo sie dachte, alles würde gleich explodieren. Sie grinste, stöhnte leise und legte ihre Arbeitshose auf die Bank. Als sie sich weiter umziehen wollte, bemerkte sie mit einmal, dass sie keinen Tanga mehr trug. Was zum Teufel? Wo war dieses Teil? Es musste wohl immer noch bei Malfoy im Arbeitszimmer liegen. Holy shit! Wie konnte sie es nur vergessen? Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sich weiter um. Sie schnappte sich ihr Zeug, verließ die Umkleide, ging zielstrebig zu ihrem Motorrad.

Cathy fuhr ohne Umwege direkt nach Hause. Sie war froh, als sie dort ankam, die Haustür aufschloss und keiner weiter anwesend war. Gott sei Dank, dachte sie nur und hatte in diesem Moment keine Lust auf eine nervige Konversation. Weder auf Mrs. Green und ihre gut gemeinten mütterlichen Ratschläge, noch auf Lily und ihre nervigen Sätze, über Männer und ihre Vorstellungen von einem glücklichen, erfüllten Sex Leben! Sie hing ihre schwarze Lederjacke an die Flur Garderobe, legte ihren Motorrad Helm auf die Ablage und ging die Treppenstufen hinauf. Als sie in ihr Zimmer trat, knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und zog ihre Klamotten aus. Verstreut landeten diese auf dem Fußboden. Sie ging weiter in ihr Badezimmer, dass angrenzend neben ihrem Schlafzimmer war, blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen und betrachtete sich. Cathy wirkte müde und ihre Augen starrten auf den Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals. Oh fuck und warum nur? Warum musste dieser Kerl mich ausgerechnet so markieren? Ihre Finger fuhren über den roten Fleck. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, seine Lippen immer noch auf ihrer zarten Haut zu spüren. Es war so angenehm, diesen weichen, warmen Mund auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Diese zärtlichen Liebkosungen, die sich zwischen hauchzart und intensiv abwechselten. Lucius kannte genau ihre empfindlichen, erogenen Stellen und wusste ganz genau, wie er Cathy stimulieren musste. Sie schmolz nur so dahin, unter seinen Berührungen und sehnte sich so sehr nach mehr. Ein leises Aufstöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund und sie öffnete die Augen. Mit einem Lächeln, streckte sie ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus, drehte sich zu ihrer Badewanne um und ließ das warme Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Ein entspannendes Bad wäre genau das richtige für sie. So konnte sie vielleicht ein wenig abschalten und zur Ruhe kommen. Sie warf eine Badebombe ins Wasser, sah den sprudelnden Blasen zu und stieg dann hinein. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten zurück, mit dem Kopf gegen den Wannenrand und schloss die Augen. Die Entspannung und Ruhe, breitete sich langsam über ihrem Körper aus. Sie atmete ruhig und kurze Zeit später, war sie in einem Halbschlaf versunken.

Sofort hatte sie wieder deutlich diese wunderschönen Augen vor sich. Diese strahlenden, einmaligen Augen! Die wie zwei Aquamarine funkelten. Sie hätte da regelrecht versinken können. Sich in ihnen verlieren und alles um sich herum einfach vergessen. Sie sah seine langen, platinblonden Haare, die so weich wie Seide waren und die ihm wild im Gesicht hingen. Sein schönes Gesicht, mit diesen markanten Zügen. Sein wunderbar geformten Mund, mit diesen weichen, warmen Lippen. Seine Zunge, die langsam über diese einladenden Lippen strich. Sie bekam weiche Knie und die Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch, als er sie küsste. Zuerst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie zerfloss unter seinen Küssen, sehnte sich nach dieser Art von Zärtlichkeit. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und überall an ihrem Körper bekam sie Gänsehaut. Seine großen, starken Hände, wie diese sie streichelten und sie festhielten. Seine Finger sich in ihre Oberschenkel krallten, als sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Diese geschickten Finger, langsam ihre Pussy streichelten und er diese in sie steckte und sie fingerte. Er brachte sie damit, dass sie kurz vor der Explosion stand und als er diesen einen, speziellen Punkt berührte, diesen ohne Pause verwöhnte, war sie kurz davor, ohnmächtig zu werden und sprichwörtlich nur noch die Sterne zu sehen.

Cathy stöhnte leise, als ihre Hände über ihre Brüste wanderten. Leicht streifte sie die Nippel, die mittlerweile schon hart und erregt sich in die Höhe reckten. Ihr Zeigefinger umkreiste die harten, rosa Knospen und stellte sich vor, wie Lucius' Zunge zärtlich diese leckte. Sein Mund die harten Knospen umschloss und energisch daran saugte. Cathy streckte den Kopf nach hinten, stöhnte und ihre Hände umfassten die Brüste, massierten diese. Immer weiter ließ sie ihre Finger wandern, bis sie an dem Punkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln angekommen war. Sie streichelte ihre Pussy, rieb in kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Klit und ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Ihre linke Hand tastete nach dem Vibrator, der auf dem linken Badewannenrand lag und führte diesen in einer schnellen Bewegung in ihre Pussy ein. Sie verdrehte lustvoll die Augen, als ihr kleines Spielzeug sie wunderbar befriedigte. Energisch bewegte sie die Hüften im Takt ihrer Hand und stellte sich vor, wie Lucius sie mit seinem harten Schwanz fickte. Sie bemerkte die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und immer stärker wurde. Die Bewegungen ihrer Hände wurden schneller, das Stöhnen lauter und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt. Sie schrie auf, als sie hart unter ihrer Hand kam. Erschöpft lehnte sie den Kopf nach hinten, spürte das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens und das Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Ihr Atem war unregelmäßig und schnell. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder zu fangen und zur Besinnung zu kommen. Zufrieden lächelte sie, sah auf ihrem Körper und wünschte sich in dem Moment wirklich nur eins, dass Lucius bei ihr sein könnte. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Sie wollte ihn. Er sollte sie sich nehmen. Ihren Körper besitzen und diesen, mit seinen einmaligen männlichen Fähigkeiten, zur Ekstase bringen. „Lucius“, flüsterte sie leise und tauchte mit ihrem Kopf in das warme Wasser. Sie wusch sich die Haare, duschte sich ab und stieg mit wackligen Beinen aus der Wanne.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, ging sie rüber in ihr Schlafzimmer und suchte sich etwas bequemes zum anziehen heraus. Ihre Wahl fiel auf Jogginghose und Kapuzenpulli. Ihre nassen Haare ließ sie eingewickelt in einem Handtuch. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und mit schnellen Schritten ging sie die Treppe hinunter und war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Cathy hatte Lust auf eine heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows. Während sie ein wenig verträumt mit dem Löffel in der Schoki rührte, sah sie durch das Küchenfenster hinaus in den Garten. Es war so ein wunderbares Wetter. So warm und sonnig. Doch wollte sie lieber drinnen bleiben und ihre Ruhe genießen. Als sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer begab, folgte ihr ganz unauffällig Lucky. Auf seinen Samtpfoten huschte er an ihr vorbei, sprang auf das Bett und machte es sich dort bequem. „Dir kann es ja gut gehen“, sagte sie und bekam nur ein lautes Miauen als Antwort. „Du hast vollkommen recht. Aber sei froh, dass du ein Kater bist. Dann hast du keine Probleme.“ Während sie mit dem rotgestreiften Stubentiger sprach, hob sie ihre Klamotten vom Boden auf, nahm sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und hängte es über den Stuhl, der bei dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie klappte den Laptop auf, durchsuchte ihre Musik Dateien. Doch anscheinend fand sie nichts passendes und wählte daher das Internet Radio. Einige Minuten dauerte es, bis sie bei einem Lied blieb, was ihr offensichtlich sehr gut gefiel. Eigentlich war es überhaupt nicht ihr Musikstil und dennoch, berührte sie der Song. Leicht pfiff sie im Takt mit, nahm sich ihre Tasse und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, blieb auf dem Geldbündel hängen, was auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Sie legte es dorthin bevor sie ihre Kleidung in die Wäschebox packte. Leicht schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, sah wieder zu Lucky und streichelte ihn ausgiebig. Der Kater genoss es in vollen Zügen und bedankte sich mit lautem Schnurren. Cathy trank ihre Schokolade und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Aber bei einer Sache war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn unbedingt wiedersehen wollte. Egal ob er es wollte oder nicht. Auch wollte sie ihn näher kennenlernen, wollte alles über ihn erfahren. Denn was war er überhaupt für ein Mann? Lucius Malfoy war mit Sicherheit ein zärtlicher, einfühlsamer Liebhaber. Aber konnte er auch anders? Hatte er noch eine andere Seite an sich, die dunkel und geheimnisvoll war? Bestimmt war er ein Bad Boy, tat verbotene Dinge und spielte leidenschaftlich gerne mit der Gefahr. Es war eine anziehende Kombination und machte Cathy ganz verrückt.

Sie war völlig in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken, als sich plötzlich die Zimmertür öffnete. Ihr fiel vor lauter Schreck bald die Tasse aus der Hand. Es war Lily, die freudestrahlend in das Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Huhu! Ah! Hier steckst du also. Ich war bei der Werkstatt und wollte dich abholen. Aber da sagte mir Sean, dass du schon los bist. Wegen einem Arzttermin.“ Sie redete wie ein Wasserfall und fand kein Ende. „Was hat der Arzt nun gesagt? Du warst doch dort?“ Cathy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Aha, dachte ich mir schon. Du wolltest einfach nur das schöne Wetter genießen und bist deshalb zeitiger los.“ Sie ging durch das Zimmer, stand vor dem Fenster und öffnete es. „Aber warum hockst du dann hier drinnen?“ Cathy wandte den Blick von Lily ab, sah auf Lucky und streichelte weiter durch sein weiches Fell. „Ich wollte ein wenig meine Ruhe haben“, antwortete sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an das Kopfteil vom Bett. Dadurch gab sie ihrer Freundin einen wunderbaren Anblick auf den Hals und auf den roten Fleck. „Holy shit! Cathy“, rief Lily laut, trat näher an das Bett und setzte sich der jungen Mechanikerin gegenüber. „Ist es das, was ich denke?“ Sie grinste frech und Cathy rieb sich verlegen den Hals. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß echt nicht, was du meinst.“ „Awww Süße. Komm schon. Zeig mal her!“ Lilys Finger zogen Cathys Hand weg und schaute mit großen Augen auf dieses eindeutige Zeichen. Sie zwinkerte ihr zu, grinste dabei und lehnte sich zu Lucky rüber. Energisch knuddelte sie durch das Fell. „Das ist echt unglaublich. Aber ich freue mich so für dich, dass du endlich wieder einen Freund hast.“ Sie ließ von Lucky ab, als dieser eine Pfote nach ihrer Hand ausstreckte und die Krallen zeigte. „Du musst mir unbedingt von ihm erzählen. Ich will alles wissen. Jedes Detail.“ Herausfordernd schaute Lily ihre Freundin an. Doch Cathy senkte ihren Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ey, Süße und was ist denn?“ Cathys Hände krallten sich um die Tasse und ihr Blick traf den von Lily. „Ich habe leider keinen Freund.“ „Hmmmm. Okay und wenn du keinen Freund hast, wer war dann der Glückliche, der dir so ein schönes Andenken verpasst hat?“ Cathy seufzte, erhob sich von dem Bett, ging zu dem geöffneten Fenster und schaute hinaus. Die warme Sommerluft wehte ihr angenehm um die Nase. „Ich bekam heute früh von Sean einen Auftrag.“ „Also war es ein Kunde, der dir dieses Ding verpasst hat?“ Lily unterbrach neugierig, interessiert und wollte nun wirklich alles wissen. „Soll ich es dir nun erzählen oder nicht?“ Fragend schaute Cathy zu ihrer Freundin, die eifrig mit dem Kopf nickte. Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch ab, ging zurück zu dem Bett, setzte sich und sprach dann weiter. „Dieser Kunde hat ein interessantes Fahrzeug. Das wollte ich mir echt nicht entgehen lassen. Also nahm ich den Auftrag an, fuhr dahin und sah dieses unglaublich schöne Auto das erste Mal vor mir. So einen Rolls Royce und von denen gibt es nicht mehr so viele.“ „Könntest du bitte den langweiligen Teil überspringen? Du weißt doch. Ich habe nicht so das Interesse an Autos.“ Cathy grinste und wusste ziemlich genau, was Lily meinte. „Okay, okay. Dann halt die wirklich wichtigen Details.“ „Oh ja, bitte.“ „Ich fuhr also dorthin und war eine ganze Weile unterwegs, bis ich auf einmal vor so einem riesigen Eisentor stand. Als dies sich öffnete, fuhr ich weiter und sah auf die Umgebung. Es war ein großes Anwesen und das Haus. So ein schönes Gebäude. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.“ „Dieser Typ ist also reich und hat offensichtlich eine Menge Geld.“ Lily hinterfragte neugierig. „Ja. Er ist verdammt reich.“ „Und?“ „Und was", fragte Cathy. „Na ob er gut aussieht?“ Beide Mädels schauten sich an und kicherten. „Er ist sehr gut aussehend. Ein sehr attraktiver Mann und echt sexy!“ Ohne es zu bemerken, strahlten Cathys Augen und sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Also so ein heißer, sexy Märchenprinz", sagte Lily frech und verfiel ins Schwärmen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dachte sich Cathy und sah Lucius nun bildlich vor sich, wie er in seinem Chesterfield Sessel sitzt und über sein Anwesen herrscht. Dann nicht wie ein Prinz. Sondern eher wie ein König. „Okay. Du hast also dann das Auto von dem schönen Unbekannten repariert und was ist dann passiert?“ „Wir haben miteinander geredet.“ „Aha! So nennt man das", antwortete Lily und berührte die rote Stelle an Cathys Hals. „Eyyyy. Lass das!“ „Komm schon, Süße. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass ihr nur miteinander gequatscht habt?“ Sie machte ein eindeutiges Zeichen mit ihren Händen und Cathy verstand es sofort. Lily streckte ihr die Zunge raus und beide mussten lachen. „Eigentlich haben wir nur…“ Sie unterbrach den Satz, sah zu ihrer blonden Freundin und merkte, wie die Wärme in ihr aufstieg und ihre Wangen rot anliefen. „Wir haben uns geküsst.“ Cathy schluckte und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Wie war es denn? Wie war der Kuss? Wusste er, was er machte und die Art wie er dich küsste, ließ es dich nach mehr verlangen?“ „Es war einfach unglaublich. Ich habe keine Worte dafür. Doch dieser Mann, weiß sehr genau, wie eine Frau geküsst werden möchte.“ Beide Mädels seufzten auf. „Du hast anscheinend einen echten Glücksgriff gemacht“, sagte Lily. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes.“ „Was meinst du?“ „Er ist verheiratet.“ Oh!“ „Du sagst es und ich hatte leider das Vergnügen, auf seine Frau zu treffen.“ „War es denn so schlimm?“ „Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Es war furchtbar. So eine schreckliche Frau. Eine zickige, alte, nervende Bitch.“ „Aber diese Tussi hat euch nicht dabei erwischt, wie ihr beiden miteinander…“ „Nein! Zum Glück nicht. Aber irgendwie bin ich auch froh darüber.“ „Hä? Wie jetzt? Ich verstehe das nicht. Erkläre mir das mal.“ „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Mann nicht.“ „Und warum denkst du das?“ „Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, Lily. Aber ich habe Dinge gesehen, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte. Merkwürdige Sachen sind dort passiert. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.“ „Willst du meine offene und ehrliche Meinung darüber hören?“ „Sehr gerne.“ „Gut. Also nochmal alles auf Anfang. Dieser Kunde ist ein attraktiver Mann, mit viel Geld. Er ist so reich, dass er sich ein riesiges Anwesen weit außerhalb leisten kann. Er ist verheiratet und offensichtlich schon etwas älter. Außerdem passieren merkwürdige Dinge in seinem Haus.“ Lily überlegte, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihre langen, blonden Haare und bekam einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was denkst du darüber", fragte Cathy unsicher. „Hmmm und was ich denke“, sagte Lily und veränderte ihre Sitzposition auf dem Bett. Sie saß nun im Schneidersitz und sah ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin mit einem freundlichen Blick an. „Ich denke, du solltest mir noch ein wenig mehr von diesem schönen Mann erzählen.“ „Was genau soll ich dir da noch erzählen?“ „Beschreib mir sein Aussehen.“ „Sein Aussehen?“ „Ob er dunkle oder helle Haare hat. So etwas.“ Cathy seufzte ein wenig genervt auf. Doch machte sie ihrer Freundin den Gefallen und erzählte alles, was Lucius und sein Aussehen betraf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit den Informationen über ihn anfangen willst. Aber ich kann dir alles über seine Äußerlichkeiten erzählen.“ „Vielleicht besteht ja die Möglichkeit, dass ich diesen Mann schon einmal irgendwo gesehen haben könnte. Was ich natürlich nicht denke. Aber man weiß ja nie.“ „Denkst du wirklich, dass du ihm schon mal begegnet bist?“ Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ „Hmmm.“ „Na gut.“ „Er hat wunderschöne Augen", fing Cathy ihren Satz an. „Solche Augen. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Wie zwei strahlende, kostbare Edelsteine und dieser Blick. Sein Blick. Als ob er mich damit hypnotisieren wollte. So intensiv, so einmalig. Ich war wie gefangen und wenn du einmal in diese Augen geschaut hast, möchtest du es nie wieder missen. Du willst für immer da hinein schauen und dich darin verlieren. Dann seine Haare. Diese langen, platinblonden Haare. So weich wie Seide und…“ „Häää. Warte mal“, unterbrach Lily Cathy sichtlich aufgeregt. „Was ist denn?“ „Sagtest du eben etwas von wunderschönen Augen und lange, helle Haare?“ „Ja!“ „Oh fuck, Cathy!“ „Was?“ „Ich glaube, ich kenne diesen Mann.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“ „Ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“ „Willst du mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass du Lucius Malfoy kennst?“ Die Freundinnen sahen sich an. Geschockt, überrascht und fragend. „Aber warte mal, Cathy. Du hast es wirklich geschafft und Lucius Malfoy geküsst?“ „Tja. Anscheinend schon.“ „Holy shit! Das ist echt unglaublich.“ „Warum?“ „Warum? Oh Süße und du hast echt keine Ahnung, wie viele Frauen diesen Wunsch danach haben.“ Völlig sprachlos sah Cathy ihre Freundin an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Die kam zwar nicht sofort, aber dafür umso heftiger. „Oh mein Gott“, schrie sie laut, sprang von dem Bett hoch und lief aufgeregt im Zimmer umher. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Meine beste Freundin hat mit Lucius Malfoy geknutscht.“

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, lief sie aus dem Zimmer, um nur wenig später wieder zu erscheinen. Doch diesmal hielt sie eine Zeitung in der Hand. „Das hier", sagte Lily und breitete die Zeitung auf dem Bett aus. Neugierig sah Cathy auf die Artikel und wie gebannt auf die dort abgebildeten Fotos. Diese bewegten sich. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Auch der Name der Zeitung war ihr völlig unbekannt. _**„Der Tages Prophet".**_ Aber Moment mal. Hatte nicht diese Mrs. Malfoy so etwas erwähnt? „Dieser Mann, Cathy", und Lily zeigte ihr einen großen Artikel mit einem Foto, dass Lucius Malfoy gemeinsam mit seiner Frau zeigte. Wie ein königliches Paar, sahen die beiden aus und lächelten in die Kamera. Was für ein schönes und glückliches Paar. Aber das war nur das Bild, was sie in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Doch das wahre Gesicht dahinter, wie es wirklich hinter dieser Fassade aussah, zeigte sich Cathy als sie am Vormittag dieses Ehepaar antraf. Cathys Pupillen weiteten sich und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Ihre Finger griffen nach der Zeitung. „Das ist er", flüsterte sie und schaute auf sein Gesicht. Er sah so verdammt gut aus. „Ich gratuliere dir meine Süße. Ein Jahr lang keinen Mann. Ein Jahr lang unberührt und ungeküsst. Da kam Mr. Malfoy genau zur richtigen Zeit. Etwas besseres hätte dir nicht passieren können. So viele Frauen würden alles dafür geben, um ihm einmal so nah zu kommen. Sie würden alles geben, um mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen. Wirklich alles.“ Cathys Wangen glühten und in ihrem Bauch krippelte es. „Ähm, Lily?“ „Ja?“ „Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich kurz davor war mit ihm zu schlafen?“ „Echt jetzt?“ „Hmmm und es wäre beinahe passiert.“ „Warum hast du es nicht einfach geschehen lassen?“ „Du bist ja witzig. Aber vielleicht solltest du diese Frage lieber mal ihm stellen.“ „Ah, shit und sage mir nicht, dass ihr schon voll zu Gange wart.“ „Nein. Leider nicht. Aber als ich so völlig nackt unter ihm lag und seine harte Erektion an meiner Pussy spüren konnte, habe ich es mir gewünscht, dass er mit mir geschlafen hätte. Aber Mr. Malfoy musste ja unbedingt einen Rückzieher machen. Weiß der Himmel, warum er es getan hat. Ich verstehe das nicht.“ „Er hat dich also heiß gemacht…“ „Und mich dann einfach auf dem Sofa liegen lassen. Fuck, Lily! Er war einfach unbeschreiblich und hat mich perfekt stimuliert. Dieser Mann weiß genau, was einer Frau gefällt und wie er diese befriedigen muss, damit sie schreiend ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Aber dieser Bastard hat auch ein Talent dafür, um es einer Frau ordentlich zu versauen. Ich war fast so weit und stand kurz davor zu kommen. Was machte dieser Idiot? Lässt von mir ab und ignoriert mich. Ich könnte echt platzen. So wütend bin ich auf ihn. Ich hatte schon die Idee, ihn zu zwingen, weiter zu machen. Er sollte es mir verdammt nochmal mit seinem Mund besorgen. Ahhh…ich könnte mich schon wieder nur aufregen. Ach und sein nerviges Gerede. Ohne Ende erzählte er mir etwas. Wahrscheinlich hört er sich nur zu gerne selbst reden. Dann sein ganzes Verhalten mir gegenüber. Er war irgendwie anders. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Dieser Mann ist mir ein einziges Rätsel und ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm. Sein ganzes Wesen ist so mysteriös und so magisch anziehend. Er hat etwas an sich, dass ich unendlich anziehend und aufregend finde. Aber ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum es so ist. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Cathy schüttelte mit dem Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Also so wie ich das sehe, hat dich Mr. Malfoy sehr beeindruckt“, antwortete Lily und grinste dabei. „Hmmm.“ „Was ist denn los“, fragte Lily ein wenig besorgt und sah auf den Ausdruck von Cathys Gesicht. „Es war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler, dass ich mich so auf ihn eingelassen habe.“ „Ein Fehler?“ „Ah verdammt, Lily. Er ist ein Kunde von Sean und ich kann nicht mit einem Kunden ins Bett gehen.“ „Wer sagt das?“ „Ich sage das.“ „Nun hör schon auf damit! Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass es dir gefallen hat und ihm anscheinend auch.“ Lily zwinkerte Cathy zu. Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand sie vom Bett auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Sie lehnte sich an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute abwartend auf ihre Freundin. „Fuck,“ sagte Cathy und ließ sich nach hinten ins Bett fallen. „Ich kann nicht.“ „Natürlich kannst du es.“ Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. „Willst du mich eigentlich nicht verstehen?“ „Oh und ob ich dich verstehe. Sehr gut sogar. Du willst mit ihm ficken.“ Cathy setzte sich schnell auf und empört zog sie die Stirn in Falten. „Jetzt guck nicht so und außerdem, was ist so schlimm daran?“ „Verdammt, Lily! Er ist verheiratet!“ „Na und? Das ist ein Grund aber kein Hindernis.“ „Dann ist er auch noch so viel älter als ich.“ „Ein Mann wie er, ist im besten Alter. Glaub mir, er hat Erfahrung und kann dir so viele Dinge zeigen, wo du noch nicht mal annähernd eine Ahnung davon hast. Er wird ein sehr fantastischer Liebhaber sein.“ Cathy stieg die Wärme und Röte ins Gesicht. Nervös räusperte sie sich. „Du solltest ihn wiedersehen, Süße“, sprach Lily, drehte ihren Oberkörper und entdeckte nun das Geldbündel. Mit großen Augen starrte sie darauf, packte es an und hielt es vor sich. „Was ist das denn? Ein wenig Taschengeld?“ Sie zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben, grinste und Cathy sprang vom Bett hoch, zerrte ihr das Bündel schnell aus der Hand. „Er meinte, ich sollte mir was hübsches dafür kaufen“, antwortete Cathy, lächelte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich kann mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, was er damit gemeint hat. Etwas hübsches für drunter, wäre genau das richtige, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal sehen wirst.“ „Meinst du, er will mich überhaupt nochmal wiedersehen?“ „Natürlich. Warum sollte er denn auch nicht? Du bist eine junge, hübsche Frau, die intelligent und witzig ist. Du bist bodenständig und cool. Keine eingebildete, nervige Zicke. Außerdem hast du einen wunderschönen Körper. Du hast wunderbare Kurven und glaub mir, ich kenne keinen Mann, der dort nicht mal anfassen möchte. Die Männer sind verrückt nach dir, Süße. Du solltest das mal akzeptieren. Nutze jetzt die Gelegenheit, wo du die einmalige Chance hast und hab deine Erfahrungen mit diesem Mann. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Also greif zu. Nimm dir diesen Kerl. Geh mit ihm ins Bett. Schlaf mit ihm. Lass dich ordentlich von ihm ficken. Zeig ihm, dass du Interesse hast und er wird es dir dankend zurückgeben. Du hast es dir mehr als verdient und etwas besseres, als das du ihm begegnet bist, gibt es nicht. Genieße den Umstand, dass er dich will und du solltest es annehmen. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, dass er verheiratet und so viel älter ist. Du warst über ein Jahr lang ohne Partner. Ohne Sex! Du hast es mehr als verdient, glücklich zu sein. Also pack die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Lass dich von ihm verführen. Lass dich in eine unbekannte Welt entführen und genieße es, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.“ Lily warf ihr das Geldbündel zu, ging zur Tür und drehte sich zu der sprachlosen Cathy um. „Los jetzt! Raus aus der Höhle. Zieh dir was anderes an. Wir treffen uns im Garten.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Blondine und ließ ihre Freundin völlig perplex zurück. Diese zwinkerte aufgeregt mit den Augenlidern, als sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, ein luftiges Outfit wählte und raus in den Garten ging.

Lily lag im Bikini bekleidet auf der Sonnenliege und ließ es sich gut gehen. Entspannt lagen die Mädels auf den Liegen, genossen die warmen Temperaturen und nippten an ihren Getränken. Doch so richtig entspannen konnte Cathy nicht. Die Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie machen sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte Lily schon recht. Sie sollte das Leben genießen und nicht immer nur Trübsal blasen. Auch sollte sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen und diesen Lucius Malfoy näher kennenlernen. Warum auch nicht? Viel zu lange hatte sie wirklich auf alles verzichtet und nun war es an der Zeit, dass sie sich das nehmen sollte was ihr zu stand. Also auch diesen attraktiven Mann. Sie würde es machen und über ihren Schatten springen. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen. Außerdem wollte sie auch noch unbedingt ihren Tanga wieder zurück haben. Also nicht, dass sie jetzt dieses blöde, langweilige Ding vermisste, aber dennoch gehörte es ihr und nicht ihm. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann noch auf die Idee kommen und es als eine Art Trophäe behalten wollen. Das konnte sie doch nicht zulassen. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu ihm gefahren und hätte sich ihr Höschen von ihm zurückgeholt. Aber nach Wiltshire zu fahren, war ihr definitiv zu weit. Es musste doch auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, um ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal Lily fragen. Die hatte doch immer gute Ratschläge auf Lager. Sie hatte bestimmt eine gute Idee und würde diese Cathy erzählen. Viele Minuten vergingen, als sie sich endlich dazu aufrappeln konnte, ihre Freundin zu fragen. „Ist Lucius Malfoy ein Zauberer“, fragte sie ruhig und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Lily atmete hörbar tief ein, nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und drehte sich zu der Dunkelhaarigen. „Warum willst du das wissen", antwortete sie ziemlich gelangweilt. Frustriert über diese Antwort, lehnte sie sich in ihre Liege zurück. „Dann gibt es so etwas doch nicht.“ Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Moment und das habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es so etwas nicht gibt.“ Lily saß nun und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfahren solltest. Wir sind schließlich Freundinnen und sollten keine Geheimnisse vor einander haben.“ Cathy setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf, drehte sich zu Lily und sah ihr mit einem neugierigen Blick in die Augen. „Gut. Okay und wo fange ich da am besten mal an?“ Sie fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über das Kinn. „Vielleicht ganz am Anfang“, sagte Cathy mit einem Lächeln. „Ich probiere einfach mal mein Glück. Mal sehen, ob du es mir alles glauben kannst oder auch willst.“ „Warum sollte ich denn nicht? Schließlich hast du mich noch nie angelogen.“ Die Mädels nickten sich verständnisvoll einander zu und Lily begann mit ihren ausführlichen Schilderungen. Während diese sprach, fiel Cathy es immer schwerer, den Worten von Lily zu folgen. Es war einfach unglaublich und innerlich fragte sie sich, ob es nicht doch vielleicht alles nur frei erfunden war und der Fantasie entsprang. Aber warum sollte sie denn Lily nicht vertrauen? Sie war ihre Freundin und hat noch nie die Unwahrheit gesprochen. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf der Blondine, interessiert und gespannt folgte sie ihren Erzählungen. Auch merkte sie nicht, wie ihre Augen Lily regelrecht anstarrten und ihren Mund weit geöffnet hatte. Jedes noch so kleine, unwichtige Detail erfuhr sie. Das Lily im Ministerium arbeitete, einen Job als Sekretärin bei einem Minister hatte, war Cathy nicht neu. Aber der Fakt, dass es nicht irgendeine langweilige Behörde war, sondern sich mit Zauberei und Magie beschäftigte, ließ sie sprachlos auf die Liege zurück sinken. Wie konnte es denn so etwas geben? Das kann doch nicht sein? In was für einer Welt lebte sie eigentlich? War sie nur noch so sehr auf sich fixiert, dass ihr alles um sie herum völlig egal wurde? Ungläubig schaute sie auf die erzählende Freundin, sah ihr freundliches Lächeln, registrierte die Gesten ihrer Hände. Cathy wusste bald nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. So sehr mit dem ganzen konfrontiert, wollte sie am liebsten laut schreien und weglaufen. Das konnte nicht real sein. Es musste einfach ein Traum sein. Aus dem sie demnächst aufwachen würde, kurz darüber lacht und ihr Leben so weiterleben würde wie zuvor.

„Lucius Malfoy.“ Als Cathy diesen Namen hörte, war sie plötzlich hellwach. Aufgeregt atmete sie auf, ihr Puls raste und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Pupillen in ihren Augen stark erweitert. Schnell leckte sie mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie selbst bekam von dieser Veränderung ihres Körpers wenig mit. Dafür bemerkte es Lily umso genauer. „Wie schnell man dich ablenken kann und das nur, wenn ich einen ganz bestimmten Name sage.“ Sie grinste frech, gab ihr einen eindeutigen Blick und kniff Cathy in die Rippen. „Auu! Nein!“ „Oh ja! Ich sehe es an deiner Reaktion.“ „Was? Nein. Ich…ich.“ „Keine Widerrede und ich sollte dich mal mit ins Ministerium nehmen. Vielleicht siehst du ihn dann wieder. Na, wie wäre das?“ Die Mechanikerin war komplett sprachlos und versuchte zu antworten. Doch als sie ihren Mund öffnen wollte, kam Lily ihr zuvor. „Okay, dass bedeutet dann also ja.“ Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und lächelte. Äußerlich wirkte sie gefasst, doch innerlich tobte das Chaos. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wäre wie ein verliebter Teenager, schmachtend in Ohnmacht gefallen. „Aber vorher werden wir dein Taschengeld von Mr. Malfoy ausgeben. Wenn du am Samstag frei hast, fahren wir in die City und gehen shoppen. Ich wüsste da auch schon einen Laden, wo es etwas gibt, was genau deinen Geschmack trifft. Außerdem würde es Sebastian sicher sehr freuen, wenn du mal wieder bei ihm vorbeischauen würdest.“ Lily trank aus ihrem Glas, sah zu Cathy und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Ihre Freundin könnte es wirklich ermöglichen, dass sie Lucius wiedersehen würde? Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Dann noch die Möglichkeit, dass beide gemeinsam eine Shoppingtour machen und das ganze Geld, was sie von Malfoy bekam, dass nicht wenig war, alles ausgeben konnten. Eigentlich war Cathy nicht der Typ, die Unmengen Geld für Klamotten und solch ein Zeug ausgab. Aber in diesem Fall, war es anders. Sie wollte sich wirklich etwas schönes, neues gönnen und damit das Gefühl haben, wieder eine hübsche und begehrenswerte Frau zu sein. Sie wollte sich so eine Freude machen und die Vorstellung daran, es für sich und aber auch für Lucius Malfoy zu tun, war eine Genugtuung. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, stellte sich vor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sie in ihrer heißen Unterwäsche sieht. Was er dann wohl alles mit ihr anstellen könnte? Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe, atmete tief durch und konnte es kaum noch abwarten, bis endlich der Samstag kam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig unspektakulär. Aber ich wollte einfach nochmal die Freundschaft der beiden Mädels etwas näher beleuchten. Lily steht ihrer Freundin mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wozu sind denn schließlich Freunde da?  
> Ach und im nächsten Kapitel, kommt auch wieder Lucius zu Wort bzw. wird er seinen Namen wieder alle Ehre machen. Man kann gespannt darauf sein, wie das alles sich weiter entwickeln wird.  
> Doch bis dahin, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst auch mal einen Kommentar da. Mich interessieren eure Gedanken zu der Story.  
> Auch bitte ich zu verzeihen, wenn sich einige Fehler in der Rechtschreibung eingeschlichen haben.


	17. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius wacht nach einer durchzechten Nacht auf und hat mit den Nebenwirkungen des Alkohols zu kämpfen. Er sieht sich mit den Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Aber was macht eigentlich Lily Jones in seinem Büro?

Mit einem lauten, gequälten Aufseufzen wurde er wach. Seine Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen, als er versuchte diese zu öffnen. Er versuchte einige Male sie zu öffnen, blinzelte und schloss sie wieder, als er merkte, dass er sein Umfeld nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. Er lag in seinem Bett, auf dem Bauch und hatte die Arme und Beine weit ausgestreckt. Sein Gesicht drückte er in das Kopfkissen. Es war so verständlich, dass er noch lange nicht bereit war aufzustehen. Er war viel zu müde und geschafft, um sich überhaupt auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Lucius hatte Schmerzen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde dieser gleich platzen. Auch fühlte sich der Rest seines Körpers schwer wie Blei an. Wie er es überhaupt noch soweit bis in sein eigenes Bett schaffte, war ihm schleierhaft. Nur in Bruchstücken, konnte er sich an die Geschehnisse von gestern und der vergangenen Nacht erinnern. Er war schon ziemlich voll, als er sich gestern Nachmittag in die Nokturngasse begab, um sich komplett ins Delirium zu versetzen. Nachdem er in einer schäbigen, dunklen Kneipe auch noch seinen letzten Funken an Verstand in Alkohol ertränkte, taumelte er weiter zu einem allseits bekannten Puff. Dort kannte man ihn schon und auch seine speziellen Wünsche und Vorlieben. Er bekam genau das was er wollte. 2 nette, junge Damen erfüllten bereitwillig seine Sehnsüchte und er vergaß für einen kurzen Moment all seine Sorgen und Probleme. Das was so verheißungsvoll in dem Lokal begonnen hatte, endete dort noch lange nicht. Irgendwie musste er es geschafft haben, dass er sich mit den beiden Damen nach Hause appariert hatte, direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Nun lag er vollkommen nackt auf seinem Bett und hatte große Mühe in die Gänge zu kommen. Er war betrunken letzte Nacht und voll wie 100 Matrosen. Die Sache mit dem Alkohol war schon eine feine Sache. Wenn nur nicht die verdammten Nebenwirkungen am nächsten Tag davon wären. Er hatte einen mörderischen Kater und ihm war zum kotzen. Ihm war richtig schlecht. Doch noch machte er keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen und versuchte das Gefühl der Übelkeit, so gut es eben ging zu unterdrücken.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an seiner Tür und ließ Lucius leise grummeln. James, sein Butler betrat den Raum und rümpfte sogleich mit der Nase, als ihm der Geruch von Alkohol, Schweiß und Sex entgegen kam. Er atmete tief durch, räusperte sich und erhob das Wort. „Mein Lord Malfoy!“ Anscheinend sprach der Butler so laut, dass sich Lucius ein Kissen auf seinen Kopf legte. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte vielmals die Störung. Aber es ist bereits Mittag. Ich wäre dann bereit, dem Lord sein Essen zu servieren.“ Lucius stöhnte auf, nahm sich das Kissen von seinem Kopf und warf es quer durch den Raum. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen auch etwas anderes bringen", antwortete James ruhig. Er kannte Malfoy seit Jahrzehnten, wusste ganz genau, wie dieser war und reagierte, wenn Lucius sich hemmungslos betrank. Auch wusste er das perfekte Gegenmittel, um den Kater zu bekämpfen. „Es ist so ein wunderschöner Tag heute. Sehen Sie nur mein Lord!“ James zerrte die massiven Vorhänge zurück und ließ das Zimmer mit dem Tageslicht durchfluten. Lucius Reaktion dazu kam sofort. Er drückte sein Gesicht tief in das Kissen. „Verschwinden Sie endlich!“ Doch dieser laute, genervte Protest prallte an dem Butler einfach ab. Dieser trat näher an Malfoys Bett, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und sprach nun mit einer ruhigeren, leiseren Stimme. „Wie mein Lord es wünscht. Doch sollten Sie den Wunsch und das Verlangen nach etwas haben, werde ich es Ihnen sofort und unverzüglich bringen!“ Lucius drehte den Kopf zur Seite, kniff fest die Augen zu und winkte mit seiner rechten Hand in Richtung von James ab. Das helle Licht des Raumes, tat seinen Augen weh und verstärkte nun noch mehr die Kopfschmerzen. Nicht mehr lange und sein Kopf würde explodieren. Alles was er wollte, war einfach nur zu schlafen. Aber in Ruhe und vor allem in einem dunklen Raum. Er hörte wie James die Vorhänge wieder schloss, dass Rascheln von Kleidung, die er vom Boden aufhob und diese ordentlich auf einem Stuhl ablegte. „Danke“, murmelte Lucius nur und atmete zufrieden auf. Die Tür seines Schlafzimmers schloss sich wieder mit einem leisen Klicken und ermöglichte es ihm, nur kurz darauf in einem tiefen Schlaf zu versinken. Es dauerte Stunden, eh er wieder wach wurde und mit einem heftigen, merkwürdigen Gefühl in seinem Bauch, ihn veranlasste, schnell aus dem Bett zu steigen und mit schwankenden Schritten in das Badezimmer zu taumeln. Kaum hatte er es erreicht, musste er sich übergeben. Er kotzte sich halb die Seele aus dem Leib. Nie wieder, würde er einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren. Nie wieder, würde er sich betrinken. Nie wieder, sich derart gehen lassen. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, atmete schwer und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Da war mit dunkelroten Lippenstift ein Herz gemalt und eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben. Anscheinend hatte den Damen, die Gesellschaft von Lucius mehr als gut gefallen. Auch wenn er sich kaum an die Erlebnisse von letzter Nacht erinnern konnte. Er musste ziemlich dicht gewesen sein und ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, die Ladys sexuell zu befriedigen. Obwohl er damit nie wirklich ein Problem hatte. Egal wie viel er gesoffen hatte, sein Schwanz ließ ihn nie im Stich. Er konnte sozusagen immer! Mit einem verwegenen Grinsen, ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und sah, dass James ihm ein Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte. Er trat näher, betrachtete es und sah auf das Fläschchen mit dem dunkelgrünen Inhalt. Abwertend verzog er das Gesicht, schüttelte sich und kippte das Zeug in einem Zug hinter. Es schmeckte fürchterlich und Lucius bekam das Würgen. Angewidert davon, streckte er die Zunge aus dem Mund und wollte so schnell wie möglich, den ekelhaften Geschmack aus seinem Mund bekommen. Schnell nahm er das Glas, was mit Tomatensaft und einer Vielzahl von unbekannten Zutaten gefüllt war, trank dieses aus und stellte das leere Glas auf das Tablett zurück. Als er sich in seinen Sessel zurücklehnen wollte, traf sein Blick auf einen Brief, der mit einer deutlichen Handschrift seiner Frau gekennzeichnet war. Exfrau, ermahnte sich sein Gehirn. Frustriert fuhr er mit den Händen über das Gesicht, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Er wollte den Brief nicht lesen. Er hatte keine Lust dazu. Auch weil er genau wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Er konnte das jetzt nicht. Ihre Worte zu lesen, würde wieder alles bei ihm aufwühlen. Nicht optimal, wenn er es richtig bedachte. Er hatte es gestern mit Hilfe von viel Alkohol und einer heißen Nacht, perfekt verdrängen und unterdrücken können. So sollte es verdammt nochmal auch bleiben. Zum Teufel mit Narcissa! Er brauchte dieses Weibsbild nicht! Er brauchte ihre ewigen nervigen, eifersüchtigen Gefühlsausbrüche nicht. Auch brauchte er ihre arrogante Art nicht! Dann noch ihre immer wieder teuren Shoppingtouren. Sie gab immer so viel Geld aus, wie es ging. Es brachte Lucius beinahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er hatte eindeutig genug davon. Genug von dieser wunderschönen Frau, mit ihrem netten Lächeln und den schönen langen, blonden Haaren.

Er war genervt, knallte die Badezimmer Tür hinter sich zu und ging unter die Dusche. Das kalte, fast schon eisige Wasser prasselte auf seine nackte Haut. Mit einem lauten Schrei, nahm er es zur Kenntnis. Doch er änderte die Temperatur nicht. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Er musste einfach bei klaren Verstand bleiben. Lucius konnte sich nicht so von Frauen beeinflussen lassen. Was wäre er denn für ein Mann, wenn es soweit kommen sollte? Doch das eigentliche Problem an der Sache war, dass wenn ihm einmal eine Frau besonders gefiel und diese seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekam, er nicht so leicht sich ihrer Schönheit entziehen konnte. Er war ein Mann, der schöne Dinge liebte und er liebte die Frauen. Auch liebte er Narcissa. Seine noch Ehefrau. Die Gefühle und die Liebe, was er für diese Frau hatte, lagen viel zu tief und waren viel zu komplex, um es auf den ersten Blick zu verstehen. Das kalte Wasser der Dusche half nicht, seine Gedanken klar und sortiert zu bekommen. Er lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die geflieste Wand, hatte sich mit beiden Händen dort abgestützt und das Wasser rauschte über seinen Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen, leicht geöffneten Mund, begannen seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu wandern. Am Anfang hatte er sich vehement dagegen gewehrt, aber mittlerweile versuchte er es gar nicht erst mehr. Sondern ließ sich davon treiben, sank hinab in diese Welt und verlor sich dabei völlig. Er dachte nicht mehr an Narcissa und die bevorstehende Scheidung. Es war ihm gerade so etwas von scheiß egal. Lucius hatte zwar alles versucht, diese Sache zu vergessen, die gestern Vormittag in seinem Arbeitszimmer passiert war, doch der Grund, warum es ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis kam, war ein einfacher. Besser gesagt, war es nicht nur irgendeine Sache, sondern eine hübsche, junge Frau die sich verlockend in seine Gedankenwelt schob. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit einem süßen Lächeln, blauen Augen und langen, weichen, blauschwarzen Haaren. Die aufregenden Details, in Form von Piercings und einem Tattoo, auf diesem schönen Körper, faszinierten ihn. Also er hatte es wirklich versucht, diese Cathy Watkins zu vergessen. Aber er konnte nicht. Bei bestem Willen, er konnte es einfach nicht. Vielleicht war sie der Grund, warum er sich letzte Nacht so hat gehen lassen und nicht die Trennung von seiner Frau? Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich der Auslöser, für sein chaotisches Gefühlsleben? Dieses junge Muggel, schaffte es doch tatsächlich, dass er wieder so etwas wie Gefühle für einen Menschen empfand. Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch dieser Moment war für ihn einmalig und ließ ihn wie berauscht wirken und er wollte es unbedingt noch einmal erleben, diesen Zustand zu erfahren und sich darin verlieren und treiben zu lassen. Er musste sie wiedersehen. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Es war vollkommen egal, was er zuerst zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er meinte es sowieso nicht so. Ihm war es auch völlig gleichgültig, was andere darüber denken oder sagen werden, wenn sie ihn mit der jungen Dunkelhaarigen sehen würden. Es würde ihm schlichtweg am Arsch vorbeigehen. Alles was für ihn zählte, sie bald wieder in seinen Armen halten zu können und sie zu berühren. Ihre warmen, weichen Lippen zu küssen, weiter hinab über die zarte Haut ihres Hals, zu ihrem Bauch und immer weiter tiefer. Er würde ihren einmaligen Duft riechen können, ihre Hitze spüren, die von ihrer verlockenden Weiblichkeit ausging. Lucius würde sich viel Zeit nehmen, stundenlang ihren wunderschönen Körper verwöhnen und diesen von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten bringen. Später würde er mit ihr schlafen. Langsam, sinnlich und leidenschaftlich. Er wollte sie unter allen Umständen, einfach nur genießen. Während er sich seinen Gedanken hingab, drehte er das Wasser auf warm und startete sein persönliches Verwöhn Programm. Dazu gehörte auf jeden Fall, seine überaus schönen Haare, ausgiebig zu waschen und zu pflegen. Mit Shampoo, Spülung und so weiter, machte er sich ans Werk. Sichtlich zufrieden, kraulte er seinen Kopf, schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ es sich gut gehen. Nachdem er mit seinen Haaren fertig war, ging es mit dem Rest seines Körpers weiter. Diesem widmete er nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam verteilte er das Duschgel auf seiner Haut, fuhr mit den Händen über seine muskulöse, behaarte Brust und ließ seine Finger um seine Brustwarzen kreisen. Das gefiel ihm und er lächelte. Lucius wusste ziemlich genau, dass es eine Stelle war, wo er sehr empfindlich auf Berührungen reagierte. Seine Hände wanderten weiter, über seinen flachen Bauch, die Finger berührten hauchzart, die Stelle um seinen Bauchnabel und er stellte sich vor, wie Miss Watkins ihre Finger dort streicheln würden. Während seine linke Hand weiter über seinen Oberkörper streichelte, wanderte seine rechte Hand immer tiefer. Diese berührte leicht seine Eier und entlockte ihm ein Aufseufzen. Mit viel Hingabe, massierte er diese, drehte sie leicht zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wusste genau was ihm am besten gefiel und wie er sich in Stimmung bringen konnte. Seine anfangs sanften Berührungen, wurden innerhalb kürzester Zeit, intensiver und fester. Er senkte seinen Kopf, sah an sich herunter und sein Blick war auf seinen Schwanz gerichtet, der sich in Form eines Halbständer nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Seine Augen schauten auf seine Hand, wie diese langsam an dem halbsteifen Schaft auf und ab fuhr. Sein Griff war locker und leicht. Am Anfang ließ er es gerne immer sanfter angehen, bevor er dann kurz vor dem Ende, fest und hart zupackte und in einer unkontrollierbaren Weise, sich einen runterholte. So war es auch diesmal. Aber zuvor, verwöhnte er sich ausgiebig. Seine Finger, besonders der Daumen, streifte über die Spitze seines Gliedes, verblieb dort an dem Schlitz, wo bald sein Samen explosionsartig rausgeschossen kommen sollte, rieb in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Lucius hörte auf zu denken, stellte sich vor, wie Cathys zarte Finger seinen Schwanz und seine Eier streicheln würden. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und seine rechte Hand, umfasste fest die Spitze seines Schwanzes. Die Hand bildete eine Faust, bewegte sich langsam und er schob seine Hüften im Takt seiner Hand nach vorne. Er fickte seine Faust. Doch er wollte mehr. Seine Erregung stieg immer weiter und er wollte es sich hart und schnell besorgen. Mit beiden Händen, wichste er. Der langsame Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und endete in einem unglaublichen Tempo. Das warme Wasser der Dusche, sorgte für einen zusätzlichen, prickelnden Effekt auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Eine enorme Hitze entwickelte sich in seinem Körper und er lehnte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken. Mit geschlossenen Augen und weit geöffneten Mund, genoss er die Bewegungen seiner Hände und das warme Wasser, was auf seine harte Männlichkeit traf. Lautes Stöhnen drang durch das Badezimmer. Doch es würde niemanden stören und so ließ sich Lucius komplett gehen. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, kam er zum Orgasmus und spritzte seinen Samen ab. Im hohen Bogen, verteilte er es an der Duschwand, bewegte seine Hand energisch weiter an seinem Schwanz und holte so den letzten Rest seiner wertvollen Substanz, aus seinen Eiern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er merkte, dass es kein Ende nahm. Immer wieder spritzte er ab und seine Hand wollte nicht aufhören, ihn so zu melken. Er rubbelte energisch weiter, bis er ein letztes Mal kam und sich mit seiner linken Hand, an der Duschwand abstützte. „Oh fuck, Cathy! Ahhhhhh…“, schrie er laut und unkontrolliert auf. Völlig außer Atem, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand. Die Hände lagen neben seinem Kopf. Das Wasser lief über seinen Körper. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er atmete sichtlich aufgeregt. Die langen, hellen Haare klebten an seinem Rücken und seine Wangen war von der Anstrengung eben, sichtlich gerötet. „Oh fuck", wiederholte er erneut und dachte kurz an das, was eben hier passiert war. Klar hatte er sich einen runtergeholt. Das war nichts Neues für ihn. Auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt mochte. Viel lieber kam er in einer feuchten, warmen und engen Pussy zum Schuss. Die Masturbation war sozusagen nur eine Notlösung für ihn gewesen. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er währenddessen an Cathys Körper und vor allem an ihre Pussy dachte. Die Vorstellung, in ihr zu kommen, ließ ihn extrem schnell abspritzen. Der Gedanke daran, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sein harter Schwanz ihre enge Pussy fickt, ließ ihn laut aufschreien und das er immer wieder ihren Namen stöhnte. Es dauerte viele Minuten, eh er sich gefangen hatte und sein Puls und die Atmung gleichmäßig wurden. Schnell beendete er seine heiße Dusche, trocknete sich ab und ging rüber in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, war er froh, als er sich einen Moment auf sein Bett setzen konnte. Ihm zitterten ganz schön die Beine. Das hatte er noch nie gehabt. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass er langsam aber sicher in ein Alter kam, wo es wahrscheinlich besser war, nicht mehr so ausgiebig und heftig in der Dusche zu masturbieren. Beim nächsten Mal, wenn er diese Dusche wieder nutzen sollte, wird er das nicht allein machen. Sondern diesen Ort, gemeinsam mit einer schönen Frau teilen und dann würde beiden, die Beine vor lauter Aufregung zittern. Er lächelte und ließ sich nach hinten in sein Bett fallen. Lucius starrte an die Decke, überlegte und hatte keine Lust, sich heute noch irgendwo anders hinzu bewegen, als in sein Esszimmer und dann wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Doch in einem kleinen Teil seines Hirns, regte sich der Hinweis auf die Notwendigkeit der Unterlagen, die er für diese verdammte Scheidung benötigte. Genervt davon, stand er auf, ging in sein Ankleidezimmer und zog sich an. In seiner eleganten Kleidung, so wie es sich für einen Mann wie ihm gehörte, brachte er sich mit Hilfe von Flohpulver und seinem Kamin, direkt in das Ministerium für Magie und Zauberei. 

Als er in einem der unzähligen Kamine in der Empfangshalle erschien, sah er schon das rege Treiben der vielen Hexen und Zauberer, die alle mehr oder weniger einen guten Grund hatten dort zu sein. Er trat hervor, lief mit großen, sicheren Schritten und stolz erhobenen Hauptes entlang. Viele der Anwesenden, gingen ihm ehrfurchtsvoll aus dem Weg und traten zur Seite. Andere blieben stehen, erwiesen ihm den Respekt und nickten mit dem Kopf. Doch Lucius interessierte das nicht wirklich. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, die wichtig war und umso schneller er diese erfüllen konnte, umso schneller konnte er wieder zurück zu Hause sein und sich in seinem teuren Whisky flüchten. Er lief vorbei an dem großen, schönen Brunnen, weiter über den marmorierten Fußboden in Richtung der Aufzüge. Bei jedem seiner Schritte, begleitete ihn das markante Geräusch seines Gehstocks. Als er den Fahrstuhl erreichte, nickte der zierliche Liftboy ihm zu und wusste sofort, in welche Etage sein Fahrgast wollte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, setzte er den Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Lucius blieb währenddessen ruhig und starrte einfach vor sich hin. Sie hielten in der 12. Etage und bevor er ausstieg, drehte er sich zu dem Liftboy und reichte ihm eine Münze. Es war eine Galleone. Er nahm diese, bedankte sich gefühlt hunderte Male bei Malfoy, bevor er die Fahrt mit dem Fahrstuhl fortsetzte. Lucius ließ das Verhalten des jungen Kerls völlig unberührt. Aber er wusste, wenn dieser eine Münze bekam, dass der Junge sich freute. An manchen Tagen freute es auch Lucius Malfoy. Doch nicht heute. Er war schon wieder genervt und das nur weil er diesen Typen, der die scheiß Scheidungspapiere bearbeitete, kontaktieren musste. Eigentlich würde er die Aufgabe nicht selbst machen, sondern nur den Auftrag an seine Sekretärin weitergeben. So ging er weiter durch den endlos wirkenden Flur, bis er die Tür zu seinem Büro erreichte. Schnell flog die Tür zu dem Vorraum auf und krachte halb gegen die Wand. Er stand mit seiner imposanten Erscheinung im Türrahmen und seine eisblauen Augen, musterten genau das Bild, was sich ihm gab. Seine Sekretärin saß zusammen mit einer anderen jungen Dame auf dem Sofa, was auf der linken Seite des Raumes stand. Als die beiden ihn erblickten, verharrten sie in ihrer Bewegung und starrten stumm auf den Zauberer. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie offensichtlich mit ihrer Arbeit sehr unterfordert, Miss Taylor!“ Seine Stimme, war ruhig und tief. Seine Worte, arrogant und mit deutlicher Betonung gesprochen. Um diesen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog er die linke Augenbraue nach oben. Er trat weiter in den Raum, drehte sich von den jungen Frauen weg und ging weiter zu der Tür, die zu seinem Büro führte. „Dennoch würde ich Sie bitten, mir 5 Minuten ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu geben. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie!“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, flog hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. Nicht gerade leise und die Frauen zuckten ein wenig zusammen. „Da scheint aber jemand einen richtig schlechten Tag zu haben.“ Die blonde, schlanke Frau sagte es mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme und verzog das Gesicht. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du gehst. Wir können die Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal fortsetzen.“ Lucius‘ Sekretärin erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig von dem Sofa und es war eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Die junge Frau war in anderen Umständen und hatte eine deutliche Kugel als Bauch, die sie vor sich trug. Emma Taylor war im siebten Monat schwanger und hatte sichtlich mit den Erscheinungen, der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft zu kämpfen. Auch wenn Lucius sie des Öfteren schon gebeten hatte, die Arbeit niederzulegen und sich auf die kommende Geburt vorzubereiten. Doch sie wollte nicht. Auch weil sie Mr. Malfoy sehr gern hatte und ihn nicht im Stich lassen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er noch keine Nachfolgerin gefunden hatte und so wollte sie, so lange wie es eben nur ging, ihm seine fleißige Sekretärin sein. Er war immer nett, freundlich und großzügig zu ihr. Nie fiel ein böses Wort oder behandelte er sie herablassend. Umso schlimmer machte es aber nun seine Reaktion. „Du meldest dich aber bitte rechtzeitig, wenn es Neuigkeiten bei dir gibt“, sagte die Blondine und schaute der rothaarigen Emma dabei zu, wie diese sich langsam auf ihrem Bürostuhl niederließ. „Okay", antwortete sie und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Emma hielt sich den Bauch und atmete aufgeregt. „Ach du Schreck! Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Schnell eilte die Blondine an Emmas Seite und hielt ihre Hand. „Ja! Es ist alles gut. Er tritt nur wieder wie verrückt. Ein ziemlich kräftiger und agiler kleiner Mann“, antwortete Emma ruhig und lächelte dabei. Beide Frauen tauschten einen beruhigenden Blick untereinander aus und hingen einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach. Es war eine angenehme Ruhe in dem Raum und die Hände ruhten auf dem schwangeren Bauch von Emma. Völlig fasziniert von den Bewegungen des kleinen Menschen, bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Lucius aus seinem Büro kam. „Miss Taylor! Wenn Sie…“ Der Anblick der beiden Frauen, traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Schnell lief er auf sie zu, trat an die linke Seite von Emma und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ist etwas mit dem Baby? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“ Lucius mitfühlende Art, ließ die Frauen lächeln und Emma schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten Sie Feierabend machen. Ich werde veranlassen, dass Sie nach Hause gebracht werden.“ „Nein! Es geht mir gut. Aber vielen Dank für Ihr Angebot, Mr. Malfoy. Der kleine Mann tritt heute besonders stark.“ Lucius schaute ihr tief in die Augen, atmete kurz auf und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück, fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über sein Kinn. „Als meine Frau mit Draco schwanger war, hatte sie die gleichen Beschwerden. Der Arzt riet ihr, sich Ruhe zu können und das gleiche werde ich Ihnen raten, Miss Taylor. Sie werden nach Hause gehen und sich Ruhe gönnen. Haben wir uns da verstanden, Miss?“ Er belehrte sie wie ein strenger Vater. Doch sie wusste in dem Moment, dass er recht hatte. Emma nickte zustimmend, stand langsam auf und ließ sich von der anderen Sekretärin bereitwillig helfen. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Jones?“ Lucius hatte sich aufrecht hingestellt und nahm den Kopf ein wenig nach oben. Um seinen Mund war ein leichtes Grinsen zu sehen. „Natürlich habe ich einen Grund, Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete die Blondine und grinste dabei. „Tatsächlich?“ Er unterließ seine arrogante Art ihr gegenüber nicht. Warum er sich ihr anders verhielt, als bei Emma, war relativ einfach. Er mochte diese junge, aufdringliche Miss Jones nicht. Sie war zwar wie Emma Taylor, eine Muggel, dass ihn aber nicht weiter störte, da er sowieso eine Schwäche für das weibliche Geschlecht hatte. Doch empfand er ihre nervende Art, mehr als abstoßend. Auch störte er sich nicht an ihrem Aussehen. Im Gegenteil. Miss Jones hatte ansprechende, sexy Kurven. Sie war ein heißes Ding, mit langen, schlanken Beinen und einer riesigen Oberweite. Er wäre auch ein Narr, wenn er nicht zugeben würde, da nicht einmal hingeschaut zu haben. Lucius riskierte zu gerne, den einen oder anderen Blick. Aber mehr wollte er von dieser Frau definitiv nicht. Ihr gesamtes Verhalten und ihre Einstellungen zu verschiedenen Dingen, ließ ihn von der Idee abbringen, mit dem jungen Ding ins Bett zu gehen. Eigentlich war er nicht wählerisch. Aber bei ihr machte er zum Glück eine Ausnahme. „Sie werden Miss Taylor ins Foyer begleiten und dort warten, bis sie abgeholt wird. Danach hätte ich Sie gerne persönlich gesprochen, Miss Jones.“ Er wartete nicht ihre Antwort ab, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in sein Büro. Mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, sah Lily wie Lucius in seinem Büro verschwand. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und brachte Emma zu dem genannten Ort, wartete ab, bis sie von einem dunkel, gekleideten Mann abgeholt wurde und war danach auf dem Rückweg zu Lucius Malfoys Büro. 

Lucius saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und war mit dem Schreiben beschäftigt, dass für den Anwalt bestimmt war. Schnell schrieb seine Hand mit der Feder über das Papier. Er war so tief in seine Arbeit versunken, dass er Lily Jones nicht bemerkte, wie diese unbemerkt in sein Büro schlich. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe vorher anzuklopfen, sondern stand plötzlich unaufgefordert neben seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Mr. Malfoy?“ Ihre Stimme war ein Tick zu verführerisch und Lucius registrierte diesen Ton sofort. Ohne seine Arbeit zu beenden und sie überhaupt anzusehen, antwortete er ihr. „Sie sollten lernen, dass man nicht unaufgefordert in die Privatsphäre eines anderen Menschen eindringt, Miss Jones.“ Leicht hob er seinen Kopf und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln ihre Reaktion. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Brief, den sie zwischen ihren Händen hielt. „Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn ich dieses an mich nehmen würde.“ Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand aus, während seine andere Hand fleißig am schreiben war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, überreichte sie ihm den Brief. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und legte den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein, Miss?“ Noch immer schaute er sie nicht an und er hatte weder Lust noch Zeit auf eine kleine Plauderei mit ihr. „Das ist eine gute Frage, Sir", antwortete Lily leise und lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch an. Der kurze Rock, den sie trug, war ein wenig nach oben gerutscht und zeigte nun eindeutig, zu viel nackte Haut. Wollte sie ihn wirklich verführen, fragte Lucius still für sich. Er legte die Feder zur Seite, lehnte sich in dem Bürostuhl zurück und ließ seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern. Sie war verdammt hübsch und war genau der Typ Frau, auf den er immer scharf war. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja behilflich sein, Mr. Malfoy.“ Während sie sprach, knöpfte sie ihre Bluse auf. Ganz langsam und jeden Knopf einzeln. Lucius musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Es war klar, was sie wollte. Er schluckte, räusperte sich und öffnete die obere Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte etwas heraus. In einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf, packte Lily am Oberarm und zerrte sie zur Tür. Er ließ ihr überhaupt keine Chance zu reagieren. „Richten Sie doch Cornelius meine Grüße aus.“ Er schob sie durch die offene Tür in den Vorraum, drückte ihr einen Umschlag in die Hand, ließ sie mitten im Raum stehen und verschwand wieder in seinem Büro. Das laute, deutliche Klicken des Türschloss, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Lucius nicht mehr gestört werden wollte. Lily Jones starrte absolut verwirrt auf die Tür und brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Malfoy sie eben rausgeworfen hatte. Ihre Atmung war ungewöhnlich schnell und das sie immer noch mit halboffener Bluse da stand, fiel ihr gar nicht auf. Erst als sie den Umschlag öffnete, ihre Augen über die Wörter huschten, knöpfte sie hastig ihre Bluse zu. Während sie es tat, las sie immer wieder den Inhalt der Karte. Mit zitternden Händen hielt sie Umschlag und Karte in der Hand. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie schwitzte. Nervös atmete sie schnell ein und aus. Ihre Augen glänzten und funkelten. Sie drückte ihre Nase an das Papier, roch daran und schloss die Augen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, verließ sie den Vorraum und lief beschwingt in Richtung Cornelius Fudges Büro. 

Lucius starrte in das Glas, was er in der rechten Hand hielt. Leicht schwenkte er es hin und her. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, bewegte sich, wie die Wellen im Meer. Verträumt sahen seine Augen auf dieses Schauspiel. Er saß mittlerweile wieder, doch diesmal nicht vor seinem Schreibtisch, sondern auf einem Chesterfield Sofa, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Er hatte es sich bequem gemacht. Seine Kleidung, die er trug, etwas gelockert. Sein Gehrock lag über der Lehne des Sofas. Die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, waren geöffnet und ließen einen guten Einblick auf seinen Oberkörper gewähren. Er trank einen Schluck von dem Whisky, genoss das brennende Gefühl in seinem Hals und spürte die Wärme, die von dem Alkohol ausging und seinen Körper in einen entspannten Zustand versetzte. Die Entspannung benötigte er mehr als ihm lieb war. Nachdem er Miss Jones aus seinem Büro geworfen hatte, beendete er den Brief für den Anwalt. Mit zitternden Händen schrieb er die letzten Wörter. Die Buchstaben brannten sich regelrecht in sein Hirn, als er zum wiederholten Mal, die Namen las: _**Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black Malfoy!**_ Er hatte immer Ehrfurcht vor diesem Tag und hatte immer wieder gehofft, dass dieser Tag einmal nie kommen würde. Zu sehr hatte er Angst davor, mit der schonungslosen Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden. Er hatte es immer wieder verdrängt und vor sich hergeschoben. Nie wollte er es wahrhaben, dass dieser Moment da sein würde, wo er seine alles entscheidende Unterschrift unter diese Worte schreiben sollte. Doch nun war es soweit und es gab kein zurück mehr. Auch wenn er es immer noch nicht verstand, warum Narcissa es so schnell regeln wollte. Für ihn hatte es mehr den Anschein, als wäre es eine überstürzte Reaktion von ihr gewesen. Er hätte wenigstens versuchen können, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Sie von dieser wahnwitzigen Idee abzubringen. Doch er hatte seine Chance verpasst. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb, vertan. Ein weiterer Schluck vom Whisky, ließ ihn frustriert Aufseufzen. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es war alles so hoffnungslos. Warum in Merlins Namen, ist es überhaupt soweit gekommen? Waren sie nicht glücklich? Waren beide nicht verliebt? Es war doch Liebe? Lucius dachte an die Zeit von damals zurück, als beide so jung und glücklich waren. Er sah sie bildlich vor sich, an dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Ihr wunderschönes weißes Kleid. Ein Traum aus Seide und Spitze. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren zu einer aufwendigen Hochsteckfrisur gemacht und überall funkelten die unzähligen Diamanten. Sie war atemberaubend, wunderschön und er kann sich noch sehr gut an seine Reaktion erinnern, als er sie so zum ersten Mal sah, als ihr Vater sie zum Altar begleitete. Ihm kam es vor, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre und fühlte sich wie in die Zeit zurückversetzt. Er konnte seinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag spüren, als sie neben ihn trat. Sein Puls raste und er musste vor lauter Aufregung, einige Male hart schlucken. Nie wird er den Moment vergessen, als er ihren Schleier von dem Gesicht hob und in ihre glänzenden, blauen Augen schaute. Er war wie gefangen von diesem Anblick. Ihre Lippen, die so zart und weich waren, als er sie küsste. Die kleinen, vorsichtigen Berührungen ihrer Hände, während sie alle beim Essen am Tisch saßen. Diese zaghaften Gesten, die sich den ganzen Abend über fortsetzten. Auch als beide miteinander tanzten. Er hielt ihren zarten, jungen Körper in seinen Armen und konnte deutlich ihre Aufregung spüren. Das Herz, was so schnell in der Brust schlug, mit der Befürchtung, es würde gleich herausspringen. Er konnte es immer noch deutlich fühlen, ihren wunderschönen Körper. Die zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren, die Gänsehaut sehen, wenn er sie streichelte. Den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Ihre Stimme hören, wie sie leise und fast schüchtern, seinen Namen sagte. Er spürte immer noch die Verlockung und die Hitze, die von ihrer Weiblichkeit ausging. Es war der schönste Tag seines Lebens, als er seiner Narcissa, dass Jawort gab. Auch wenn die Hochzeit der beiden arrangiert war, liebten sie sich aus tiefstem Herzen. Doch diese wahre Liebe und die tiefen Gefühle füreinander, wurden immer wieder hart auf die Probe gestellt. Auf Dauer würde das keine Beziehung lange aushalten. Das mussten leider auch Lucius und Narcissa erfahren, als beide mit einer Entscheidung konfrontiert wurden, die ihr beider Leben für immer verändern sollte. Lucius war ein glühender Anhänger von Lord Voldemort und war es auch noch bis heute. Nur allzu gerne ließ er sich von ihm manipulieren, zu Taten anstiften, die ihm, wenn er jetzt auf all diese Dinge zurückblickte, mit Ekel und Wut reagieren ließen. Er war jung und süchtig nach Anerkennung und Erfolg. Schnell stieg er auf und wurde Voldemorts rechte Hand. Er genoss alle ihm dadurch gegebenen Privilegien schamlos aus. Auch war es eine Frage der Zeit, als er damit begann, seine Frau zu betrügen. Die ersten Male suchte er noch die Entschuldigung bei dem Alkohol, den er zu gerne trank. Doch umso mehr der Erfolg bei ihm stieg, so stieg auch seine Arroganz immer weiter. Die Death Eater waren erfolgreich bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Muggel und den Rest der unzähligen Blutsverräter. Im Anschluss an solche glorreichen Siegeszüge, folgten ausschweifende Orgien und die nahmen immer mehr Besitz von Lucius‘ Leben, ließen ihn immer öfters tagelang von zu Hause wegbleiben. Man konnte nur nie hoffen, dass seine Frau es nicht doch eines Tages herausfinden würde, was sich dort alles auf dem Riddle Anwesen abspielte. Es geschahen dort Dinge, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Aber das war auch der Grund, warum Lucius immer an solchen Aktivitäten beteiligt war. So konnte er seine wahrhaft dunkle und sadistische Seite richtig ausleben. Es machte ihn regelrecht an und verpasste ihm den nötigen Kick. Es war auch nicht selten, dass er wochenlang unterwegs war. Immer im Auftrag seines dunklen Lords und Narcissa, die ganze Zeit über in endloser Sorge um ihn war. Nicht selten, endete das Wiedersehen von beiden, in lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen. Sie schrien sich an, warfen Gegenstände aufeinander und landeten nur wenig später, gemeinsam im Bett. Der anschließende Sex, war das beste überhaupt. Es war keine schnelle und gefühllose Fickerei, sondern ein über Stunden dauerndes, leidenschaftliches und sinnliches Liebe machen. Beide liebten sich und Lucius hätte alles für Narcissa getan. Wirklich alles und er war immer bereit, sein Leben für ihres zu geben. Er würde sich bedingungslos für sie opfern. Umso mehr verletzte es ihn, ansehen zu müssen, wie Narcissa verzweifelt versuchte, schwanger zu werden. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt den notwendigen Erben schenken. Doch das Schicksal entschied sich gegen sie. Schon kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit verzichteten sie auf Verhütung. Sie schliefen oft miteinander. Mehrmals am Tag, versanken beide in der puren Lust. Am Anfang war es für beide Spaß und genossen sichtlich diesen Umstand. Für sie gab es nichts schöneres, als den ganzen Tag über zu ficken. Sie waren jung und verliebt. Sie dachten nie daran, in erster Linie die Pflicht zu erfüllen, einen Erben zu zeugen. Doch die Monate vergingen und es stellte sich kein nennenswerter Erfolg ein. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde immer frustrierender. Doch eines Tages wurde Narcissa dann doch endlich schwanger. Doch sie verlor das Kind. Trotzdem probierten sie es weiter. Aber immer wieder verlor sie es. Das war auch der Punkt, wo sich das Paar immer weiter von einander entfernte. Narcissa trieb Lucius mit ihren Launen regelrecht in die Arme anderer Frauen. Diese Damen waren für ihn eine willkommene Abwechslung und ließen ihn kurz, die Sorgen und Probleme, die er zu Hause hatte, vergessen. Als er im Frühjahr 1998 von einer Mission wieder nach Hause kam, wartete sie bereits auf ihn. Sie hatte sich übertrieben hübsch zurecht gemacht und empfing ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Narcissa hatte positive Nachrichten für Lucius. Sie war bei einem Arzt, besser gesagt bei einem Frauenarzt. Es war ein Muggel. Doch das war ihr egal. Spätestens als sie das erste Mal, ihr Baby auf dem Monitor des Ultraschall gesehen hatte und den kräftigen Herzschlag des kleinen Wesens hörte, waren ihre Zweifel über den Muggel Arzt vorbei. Mit zitternden Händen, hielt sie das Ultraschall Bild und war den Tränen nahe, als Lucius den Raum betrat. Die folgenden Minuten waren begleitet von unendlichen Liebesbekundungen und er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihm alles erzählte. Auch das es leider ein Mädchen sein würde, was beide bekommen würden. Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Moment, war er der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt und niemand könnte ihm dieses Glück jemals wieder zerstören. Der Rest der Schwangerschaft verlief reibungslos und auch die Geburt war ohne Probleme. Ihr kleines Mädchen, was auf den Namen Isabella Rose Malfoy getauft wurde, entwickelte sich prächtig und war der ganze Stolz ihrer Eltern. Die Monate vergingen und alles schien perfekt. Auch Lucius war wieder mehr für seine Familie da. Er liebte seine beiden Frauen über alles und er legte ihnen sprichwörtlich die Welt zu Füßen. Lucius war überglücklich und hätte nie im Leben daran gedacht, dass dieses unendliche Glück, so abrupt enden könnte. Es war genau ein Monat vor Isabellas 1. Geburtstag, als sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet krank wurde. Lucius setzte alle in seiner Macht stehende Mittel in Bewegung, um seine kleine Prinzessin wieder gesund werden zu lassen. Doch all sein Geld und seine guten Kontakte, konnten ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Er ließ die besten Heiler der Welt zu sich nach Hause kommen, mit nur einem Wunsch: sie sollten sein kleines Mädchen wieder gesund machen. Doch niemand konnte ihm helfen. Auch die besten und erfahrensten Heiler ihrer Zeit, konnten nichts mehr für die junge Malfoy tun. Man bereitete das Paar darauf vor, sich von ihrer Tochter zu verabschieden. Ein Abschied, der für immer sein würde. Lucius wollte und konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Seine hübsche Tochter war sein größtes Glück, was ihm jemals passiert war. Er saß nächtelang an ihrem Bett, sah auf ihren geschwächten Körper, der verzweifelt versuchte, gegen diese Krankheit anzukämpfen. Noch hatte er Hoffnung und gab nicht auf. Im Gegensatz zu Narcissa. Sie hatte schon viel eher von ihrer Tochter losgelassen und sich innerlich von ihr verabschiedet. Dieses Verhalten seiner Frau, machte ihn wütend und nicht selten schrie er sie an, als er sie stockbesoffen im Wohnzimmer antraf. Er konnte ihre Art nicht nachvollziehen und es war absolut unverständlich für ihn. Einen Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag war leider der Moment, als Isabella Rose Malfoy ihren allerletzten Atemzug machte. Ihr kleiner, zarter Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf. Der Oberkörper hob und sank sich extrem schnell. Ihre Atmung war laut und rasselnd. Sie hatte ihr Lieblings Plüschtier im Arm. Es war ein weißes Einhorn mit goldener Mähne. Lucius hatte ihr immer versprochen, wenn sie älter ist, würde er ihr ein echtes Einhorn zeigen. Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass dieses Erlebnis ihr für immer verwehrt bleiben würde. Er sah wie sich ihre dünnen Finger in das Plüsch krallten. Fest drückte sie es an ihren Oberkörper. Ganz fest an die Stelle, wo ihr Herz war. Lucius sah wie ihr Körper zitterte. Ihre großen, blauen Augen weit aufgerissen waren und erkannte ihren Blick, der vor Angst gekennzeichnet war. Er wollte ihr dieses merkwürdige Gefühl und damit die Angst nehmen. Doch er konnte nichts für sie tun und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihr kleiner Körper ein letztes Mal versuchte, sich gegen das kommende Ende zu wehren. „Papa", sagte sie panisch und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der alles in seinem Körper zerbrechen ließ. Doch er versuchte stark zu sein. So wie er es immer für sie war. Er war ihr Papa und hatte versprochen, sie vor allem bösen, gefährlichen zu beschützen. Doch vor diesem hier, konnte er sie nicht beschützen. Aber er konnte es versuchen, es für sie ein wenig erträglicher zu machen, indem er bei ihr saß und sie nicht mit ihrer unendlichen Angst allein ließ. „Es ist alles gut, Rose. Dein Papa ist bei dir. Du weißt doch, wie sehr der Papa dich liebt, mein kleiner Engel.“ Es waren seine letzten Worte, die er zu ihr sprach, als er sah, wie sie ihren Augen schloss, diese nie wieder öffnen würde. Noch immer hielt sie ihr Plüschtier ganz fest und Lucius strich ihr sanft durch die blonden Locken. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen, als er auf seine Tochter schaute. Seine Tochter. Seine Prinzessin. Sein größtes Glück. Es wurde ihm genommen. Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass dies nicht sein einziger Verlust sein würde, mit dem er in den kommenden Jahren zu kämpfen hatte. Die Zeit nach Isabellas Tod, war die schlimmste Erfahrung, die er jemals machen musste. Diese Erinnerungen und die damit verbundenen Bilder, würde er nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Die Beerdigung, die Zeremonie, die Beileidsbekundungen, ihr lebloser, zarter und zerbrechlicher Körper. Wie sie in dem Sarg lag, bekleidet mit einem rosa Schlafanzug und ihrem Plüsch Einhorn im Arm. Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. So friedlich und ruhig. Sein kleiner blonder Engel. Er hatte an diesem Tag und die darauf folgenden Tage viel geweint. Er schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen und zeigte ganz offen seine Trauer. Er stand offen zu seinen Gefühlen und wünschte sich, dass auch Narcissa so offen ihm gegenüber sein würde. Doch sie ging immer mehr auf Distanz. Verschloss sich völlig vor ihm. Sie lebten sich immer weiter auseinander und jeder blieb mit der Trauer und dem Schmerz für sich. Kurz nach Isabellas Tod, versuchte Narcissa vorsichtige Annäherungsversuche zu Lucius. Doch er blockte es ab und zeigte sich von seiner gefühllosen, eisigen Seite. Er konnte ihre Berührungen nicht ertragen. Nicht so kurz nach diesem schrecklichen Verlust. Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen, wurde es für ihn immer unerträglicher und er sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Frau. Doch diesmal war sie es, die seine Annäherungen und Berührungen abwehrte. Nun war sie es, die sich mehr vor ihm verschloss und ihn nicht mehr an sich ran ließ. Es war eine nervenaufreibende Zeit. Geprägt von Hass, Wut und Trauer. Beide lebten nur noch nebeneinander her und jeder von ihnen macht sein eigenes Ding. Sie waren nicht mehr das glückliche, traumhafte Ehepaar. Sondern nur noch wie zwei Fremde, die sich immer mehr voneinander entfernten. Schon lange schliefen sie in getrennten Betten und Lucius stürzte sich in dieser schweren Zeit, von einer Affäre in die nächste. Er versuchte wohl damit, einen gewissen Teil des Verlustes zu kompensieren. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Egal was er auch tat, niemand könnte jemals wieder den Platz einnehmen, den seine Tochter hatte. Es musste wohl an einem Tag Anfang Oktober passiert sein, als er von einer Mission heimgekehrte, die ihm alles abverlangte. Er hatte getötet. Gemordet im Auftrag des dunklen Lords. Die Opfer waren Familien und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, wurden sie alle getötet. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Die Schreie der Mütter nach ihren Kindern, zerriss ihn fast. Doch er musste stark sein. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Körperlich und geistig völlig am Ende, apparierte er nach Hause. Das riesige Anwesen war still und verwaist. Narcissa war schon vor längerem ausgezogen, wohnte nicht mehr mit ihm unter einem Dach. Sie lebte für sich. Allein und zurückgezogen, in einer Villa in Südfrankreich. Narcissa liebte diesen Ort über alles. Das Haus war aus Terrakotta Steinen erbaut und in den Bergen errichtet wurden und hatte einen traumhaften, einmaligen Ausblick über das Meer. Lange saß sie auf der Terrasse und beobachtete die Sonne, wie diese langsam im Meer versank. Die Augen starrten leer auf dieses unendlich, wirkende türkisblaue Wasser und nicht selten hatte sie den Wunsch, sich in diese gewaltigen Wellen zu stürzen und so ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Auch an diesem Abend. Doch ihre Gedankengänge dazu, wurden je unterbrochen, als sie das von ihr doch sehr bekannte Geräusch massiver Stiefel, auf den Marmorfliesen hörte. Sie wusste sofort, wer es war. Die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und rollten an den Wangen hinab. Lucius hatte nicht lange überlegt, als er sich von zu Hause, direkt hierher apparierte. Auch hatte er sich nicht umgezogen. Er trug nach wie vor seine schwere, dunkle Death Eater Kleidung. Als er in die Nähe von der Terrasse trat und seine Narcissa so vorfand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ihr Körper in einem wunderschönen Licht der untergehenden Sonne gehüllt war, wusste er, dass er sie in diesem Augenblick mehr als je zuvor brauchte. Er liebte sie und er vermisste sie. Jeden Tag, wo sie nicht bei ihm war, verpasste es seinem Herz einen immer tieferen Stich. Achtlos fiel seine Maske auf den Boden. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und sagten mehr als 1000 Worte. Auch sie vermisste ihn. Ihre Körper standen eng beieinander und die Arme, schlangen sich um den Körper des anderen. Zärtliche Worte wurden geflüstert, unendlich viele Küsse verteilt. Ihr Liebe machen in dieser Nacht, unterschied sich deutlich zu dem, was beide bis dahin erlebt hatten. Langer, sinnlicher, intensiver und romantischer Sex. Beide weinten, als sie sich gegenseitig zitternd in den Armen lagen. Es war diese eine besondere Nacht, in der sie Draco zeugten. Sein Sohn! Seinen Erben! Draco Lucius Malfoy war mittlerweile 18 Jahre alt. Ein hübscher, junger Mann und würde bald auf eigenen Füßen stehen und seine eigene Familie gründen. Doch wollte Lucius daran lieber nicht denken. Er fühlte sich dabei immer so alt und erinnerte sich dann doch viel lieber, an den Anfang seines Lebens. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal, seine Hand auf Narcissas Bauch legte und Dracos Tritte spürte konnte. Er war ein kräftiges Baby. Ein überaus sehr agiler Junge. Lucius war bei der Geburt anwesend und hatte geweint, als ihm die Ärztin seinen Sohn überreichte. Er hielt das kleine Bündel fest in seinen Armen und war wie gefangen von diesem Anblick. Narcissa und er hatten ein wunderschönes Baby. Lucius sah zum ersten Mal, seine klaren blauen Augen und die blonden Haare auf seinem Kopf. Draco zwinkerte ihn an, packte mit seiner kleinen Hand Lucius‘ Finger und hielt diesen ganz fest mit seiner Faust umklammert. Für einen Moment, schien alles perfekt zu sein und anscheinend hatte Lucius wieder sein persönliches Glück gefunden. Doch die schrecklichen Gedanken an den Verlust von seiner Tochter blieben und würden ihn Zeit seines Lebens begleiten. Aber er gab Draco die gleiche Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit, die er zuvor Isabella schenkte. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Narcissa hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er ihren Sohn zu sehr verwöhnte. Doch Lucius machte es nur zu gerne. Er überhäufte Draco mit Geschenken und der Junge bekam alles, was dieser sich von seinem Vater wünschte. Lucius erfüllte ihm jeden Wunsch. Er verwöhnte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Draco war sein Erbe und wollte nur das beste vom besten für ihn. 

Die Erinnerungen zogen wie in einem Film an ihm vorbei. Er hatte einen Flashback. Zwar hatte er solche Momente schon öfters erlebt. Doch so intensiv wie heute, war es noch nie bei ihm. Der Auslöser dafür, konnte nur die bevorstehende Scheidung sein. Lucius fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, legte sich auf dem Sofa lang und entspannte. Er winkelte die Arme an, legte diese unter seinen Kopf und sah an die Zimmerdecke. Seine Augen suchten sich dort einen Punkt. Umso länger er da hinstarrte, umso weniger gefiel ihm die Dekoration. Es nervte ihn und irgendwie fand er es als langweilig. Er brauchte Veränderung und es war an der Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel. Zuerst hier in seinem Büro und dann bei ihm zu Hause. Wenn er durch die Scheidung einen Neuanfang starten wollte, dann wenigstens richtig. Scheidung, Neuanfang. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Worte in seinem Kopf. Auch dachte er dabei wieder an Narcissa und an Draco. Er müsste mit beiden deshalb dringend reden. Das Gespräch suchen und so vielleicht hoffen, dass sich einige Dinge klären ließen. Eigentlich wollte er mit ihr noch gestern Abend sprechen, war aber so betrunken, dass er sowieso keinen vernünftigen Satz hätte mehr bilden können und Draco würde er am Freitag wiedersehen, wenn dieser aus seinem Urlaub, den er in Italien verbrachte, nach Wiltshire zurückkehrt. Dann bestand die Möglichkeit, auf ein Gespräch mit ihm und Lucius müsste versuchen, es Draco so offen zu erklären wie nur eben möglich. Sicher war er volljährig und auf dem Weg ein richtiger Mann zu werden. Aber dennoch hing er an seiner Mutter und hatte ein ziemlich enges Verhältnis mit ihr. Was das anging, war er sehr sensibel und empfindsam. Manchmal war er auch zu weich. Was wahrscheinlich an der Erziehung von Narcissa lag. Lucius wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Draco mehr nach ihm gekommen wäre, was sein Verhalten und seine ganze Art betraf. So sahen sich Vater und Sohn nur äußerlich sehr ähnlich und waren aber in ihrem Auftreten, der Präsenz und dem Verhalten sehr unterschiedlich. Aber er liebte seinen Jungen. Seinen Wirbelwind. Seinen Drachen. Seinen Erben. Nur der Umstand, dass er als Einzelkind aufwachsen musste, machte Lucius nach wie vor zu schaffen. Auch wenn das Ehepaar Malfoy es immer weiterhin versuchte, ein Geschwisterchen für Draco zu zeugen, so entschied sich das verfluchte Schicksal gegen sie. Narcissa wurde nach Dracos Geburt nie wieder schwanger und die Ärzte machten ihr auch damals keine Hoffnung mehr, dass es jemals wieder klappen könnte. Narcissa wurde für unfruchtbar befunden und fand sich mit diesem Thema ab. Doch ob es nun wirklich an ihr lag oder doch eher an Lucius, konnte keiner der Ärzte erklären. Sie hatten in diesem Bereich einfach kein Glück. Während andere Familien, wie die Weasleys, Kinder wie am Fließband produzierten, blieb es den Malfoys verwehrt. Aber alles hatte auch seine Vor- und Nachteile, wie Lucius immer wieder feststellen musste. Kein nerviges Geschrei mitten in der Nacht oder vollgekackte Windeln wechseln. Ausschlafen an den Wochenenden und vor allem, keine Unterbrechungen bei sexuellen Aktivitäten. Das war sowieso immer das schlimmste für ihn. Wenn man mitten im Akt abrupt abbrechen musste, weil der kleine Mensch am anderen Ende des Flurs meinte, Hunger zu haben. Aber was er wirklich am meisten vermisste, waren nackte Kinderfüße, die über das Parkett in seinem Arbeitszimmer trampelten. Oder er diese Füße ins Gesicht bekam, wenn der Junge mit bei ihm und seiner Frau im elterlichen Schlafzimmer schlief. Oder sich ihm kurze Arme entgegen streckten, wenn der kleine Mann viel lieber von Papa getragen werden wollte. Aber er vermisste auch die ganz normalen Dinge, die das Leben mit einem Kind so unendlich bereicherten. Das abendliche vorlesen aus Büchern, das kuscheln auf dem Sofa, wenn draußen ein Gewitter tobte. Die Wasserschlachten im Pool, die glänzenden Augen, wenn es an Weihnachten Geschenke gab, die unzähligen Ausritte mit den Pferden, das bauen von abstrakten Dingen mit einfachen Holzklötzen, das verjagen von imaginären Gespenstern, die ersten gesprochenen Worte, die ersten zaghaften Schritte. Lucius vermisste einfach alles und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das alles noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Doch war er nicht schon zu alt, um eine Familie zu gründen? Sicher würde er keine geeignete Frau finden, die sich mit ihm, auf dieses Wagnis einlassen würde. Aber wenn er sie jemals finden sollte, dann würde er ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen und sie wie eine Königin behandeln. Er würde ihr alles geben, nur um sie glücklich zu machen. Er würde all ihre Wünsche, Träume und Sehnsüchte erfüllen. Doch eh es überhaupt soweit war, ruhte seine ganze Hoffnung auf Draco und seine Gründung einer eigenen Familie. Vielleicht hatte er ja mehr Glück und würde Vater von einer Vielzahl von hübschen Kindern werden. Lucius freute sich auf den Moment, wenn er Opa sein würde und seinen Enkeln nur zu gerne, all die schönen Dinge der Welt zeigen konnte. Doch er musste abwarten und Geduld haben. Aber vielleicht könnte er diesbezüglich bei seinem Sohn nachfragen, wie es beziehungstechnisch bei ihm steht, wenn er ihn am Freitag treffen würde. Natürlich würde er nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern vielmehr verdeckt durch die Blume sprechen. Aber Lucius musste noch ein Versprechen gegenüber seinen Sohn einlösen. Draco sollte zu seinem 18. Geburtstag ein Auto bekommen. Etwas schickes, schnelles, sportliches. Das Narcissa von dieser Idee, nicht unbedingt begeistert war, konnte man nachvollziehen. Es war kein Jahr her, als der Malfoy Erbe, seinen nagelneuen Ferrari Portofino, zu Schrott gefahren hatte. Glücklicherweise brach er sich dabei nur einen Arm. Aber für seine Mutter war es Grund genug, in hysterisches Gezeter zu verfallen und eine Woche lang, nicht mit Lucius zu sprechen. Er jedoch sah diese Sache ganz gelassen und war nicht sauer, als Draco den teuren Wagen gegen den Baum setzte. Lucius Malfoy hatte genügend Geld, um sich ein ganzes Autowerk zu kaufen. Er konnte die Leidenschaft seines Sohnes nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Beide liebten den Kick der Geschwindigkeit und das Adrenalin, was durch den Körper rauschte. So würde er seinen einzigen Sohn auch wieder diesen Wunsch erfüllen und ihm ein neues Auto kaufen. Sozusagen als ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Nun da Narcissa bald seine Exfrau sein würde, interessierte es ihn nicht, was sie davon halten würde, wenn der Sohn mit einem neuen, fahrbaren Untersatz seine Runden drehte. Lucius hatte auch schon eine genaue Vorstellung, wo er dieses Auto kaufen konnte. Sean Rogers war der richtige Mann, für so eine Angelegenheit. Er hatte immer nur das beste im Angebot und ging auf Kundenwünsche ein. Egal wie ausgefallen oder ungewöhnlich diese auch waren, Sean machte alles möglich. Seine Werkstatt war bestens ausgestattet und seine Mitarbeiter äußerst talentiert und qualifiziert. Seine Gedanken verblieben bei den Mechanikern bzw. bei einer Mechanikerin. Diese Person, drängte sich nun wieder mehr als deutlich, in den Vordergrund. Er dachte an ihre schönen Augen, an ihr süßes Lächeln und ihre zurückhaltende, fast schon schüchterne Art. Wobei er diesbezüglich im unklaren war und eher die Vermutung hatte, dass sie doch eher das Schaf im Wolfspelz war und nur durch die richtige Stimulation, ihre wilde, ungestüme Seite zum Vorschein bringen konnte. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen, wenn er sie dort wiedersehen würde. Wie sollte er sich dann ihr gegenüber verhalten? Wäre sie noch wütend auf ihn, nur weil er ihr gemeinsames Techtelmechtel unterbrach und beendete? Sie würde sicher kein Wort mit ihm wechseln wollen und ihn einfach stehen lassen. Aber er musste unter allen Umständen versuchen, sich ihr gegenüber zu erklären. Auch wenn es ihn vermutlich das letzte Maß an Stolz und Überwindung kosten würde. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten und nur hoffen, dass der Rest der Woche schnell verging. Doch bis der Freitag endlich kam, musste er noch einige andere wichtige Dinge erledigen. 

Es war früher Abend, als Lucius allein an dem großen Esstisch saß und sein Abendessen genoss. James servierte ihm eine vorzügliche Speise. Lamm mit Kartoffeln und grünen Bohnen. Er ließ sich wie immer, sehr viel Zeit beim Essen. Es wäre eh niemand da, der ihn dabei stören konnte. Nach dem Essen verzog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Eingehüllt in Rauchschwaden, hervorgerufen durch das Rauchen einer Zigarre und mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand, ließ er den Tag ruhig ausklingen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er endlich den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer und in sein Bett fand. 

In einem anderen Teil von England, genauer gesagt in Greenwich, ein Stadtteil von London, saß Cathy Watkins auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und war vertieft in ein Buch. Sie konnte wunderbar abschalten und entspannen beim Lesen. Nur ungern ließ sie sich dabei stören. Doch als Cathy gerade eine spannende Stelle in dem Kapitel lesen wollte, platze ihre Freundin herein. Es war mal wieder so typisch. „Hey“, rief Lily lautstark umher und interessierte sich nicht für die relativ späte Uhrzeit. Cathy verdrehte nur die Augen, schlug das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät das ist“, hinterfragte sie ihre Freundin. Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!“ Cathy griff sich an die Stirn und zeigte mit ihrem Finger in Richtung Standuhr. „Es ist spät genug, um hier nicht so herum zuschreien.“ „Oh, komm schon“, sagte die Blondine und setzte sich neben ihre anscheinend schlecht gelaunte Freundin. „Was ist denn los? Und sag mir nicht, du denkst immer noch über unser Gespräch von gestern Nachmittag nach?“ „Nein", antwortete Cathy ein wenig frustriert und gähnte dabei. „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen.“ Die Mechanikerin erhob sich und wollte schon gehen, als Lily sie davon abhielt. „Du willst also nicht die Neuigkeiten wissen?“ „Was denn für Neuigkeiten?“ Cathy schaute zu Lily und sah ihr fröhliches Lächeln. „Ich werde es dir erst sagen, wenn du dich wieder hinsetzt.“ Mit einem genervten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, ging sie wieder zu dem Sofa und setzte sich. Lily wühlte aufgeregt in ihrer Handtasche und zog die Karte hervor, die sie im Ministerium von Lucius bekommen hatte. „Kannst du es mir bitte endlich sagen! Ich bin wirklich müde.“ Cathy rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. „Ich kann dir eins versichern, sobald ich dir die Neuigkeit erzählt habe, wirst du bestimmt nicht mehr müde sein“, konterte Lily vorlaut. Sie wedelte mit der Karte und schaute dabei auf ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin. „Dein gutaussehender Kunde, Mr. Malfoy hat mich zu seinem Sommerball eingeladen und du wirst mich begleiten.“ „Wir sollen auf einen Sommerball gehen“, sagte Cathy teilnahmslos und lachte. Anscheinend kam das Gesagte eben bei ihr nicht richtig an. „Natürlich, klar. Ein Sommerball in Wiltshire, bei Lucius Malfoy.“ Sie lachte immer weiter, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Es dauerte einen Moment, eh sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Verwirrt starrte sie auf Lily. Die saß regungslos auf dem Sofa und verdrehte nur die Augen. „Du verarschst mich doch“, fragte Cathy mittlerweile aufgeregt und stand vom Sofa auf. Nervös lief sie im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Nein.“ Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und Cathy erkannte erst jetzt, die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation. „Oh, fuck“, rief sie laut und wuschelte sich mit den Händen durch die langen Haare. „Du sagst es", antwortete Lily und schaute skeptisch auf ihre Fingernägel. „Wann ist der Ball?“ Lily sah kurz auf die Karte, dann wieder zurück zu Cathy. „Ähm, am 27.08.“ Ihr fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie Lilys Antwort hörte. „Das ist..ist in knapp 2,5 Wochen! Holy shit!“ „Oh, ja!“ „Aber, aber was soll ich denn da nur anziehen? Ich meine, die Frauen tragen doch bei so etwas immer schicke Kleider. Ich habe gar kein Kleid.“ Völlig aufgelöst setzte sich Cathy in den Sessel und starrte auf den Teppich. „Deswegen werden wir auch am Samstag shoppen gehen. Keine Angst, du wirst schon etwas passendes für dich finden. Viel schlimmer, als die Sache mit deinem Kleid, dass ich versuchen muss, noch rechtzeitig einen Termin beim Friseur zu bekommen. Ach und zur Kosmetikerin muss ich auch noch. Meine Nägel sehen fürchterlich aus. Genau wie meine Haut. Die ist so blass. Also muss ich noch ins Solarium. Furchtbar ist das alles und so stressig, es in dieser Kürze der Zeit, zu managen.“ „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen“, unterbrach Cathy die erzählende Blondine. „Was? Warum? Ich dachte, wir feiern das noch ein bisschen.“ „Ah, sorry! Aber ich bin furchtbar müde. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ In der Zwischenzeit war Lily vom Sofa aufgestanden, zu Cathy gegangen und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Schade. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Ich hätte dir nur zu gerne meine Kollegen vom Ministerium vorgestellt.“ „Versteh mich doch!“ „Sicher und kein Problem. Gute Nacht.“ Lily war bereits auf dem Weg nach oben, als sie Cathy eine gute Nacht wünschte. Manchmal war die Blondine echt komisch. Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, ging sie ebenfalls nach oben und war keine 15 Minuten später im Bett und schlief sofort ein. Sie war viel zu müde, um sich überhaupt noch Gedanken über Lucius Malfoy und seinen Sommerball zu machen. Schließlich war morgen auch noch ein Tag.

Ihr ruhiger Tiefschlaf wurde je unterbrochen, als sie mitten in der Nacht, von lauten und eindeutigen Geräuschen geweckt wurde. Wütend saß Cathy im Bett, schaute auf ihr Telefon und als sie die Uhrzeit sah, schnaubte sie böse auf. Es war 02.38 Uhr und Lily hatte wirklich mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun, als mitten in der Woche lautstark zu vögeln. Manchmal hasste sie ihre Freundin dafür und war kurz davor, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Energisch sprang sie aus dem Bett, hörte wie das Bett im Nebenzimmer, rhythmisch gegen die Wand krachte und hatte nun endgültig genug, von den Eskapaden ihrer sexgeilen Freundin. Cathy zerrte ihre Zimmertür auf, trat in den Flur und ging direkt zu Lilys Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen, stürmte sie hinein, blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen und schrie: „Fuck! Lily!“ Das Pärchen vor ihr, in provokanter Position, blickte ein wenig überrascht in das wütende Gesicht von Cathy, doch machte keine Anstalten sich voneinander zu trennen. Wenigstens versuchte Lily, den nackten Hintern des jungen Mannes, mit einem Kissen zu bedecken. Doch dieser hielt sie davon ab, richtete sich auf und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er lehnte sich nach hinten und gab so, Cathy einen wunderbaren Anblick auf sein hartes Glied. Herausfordernd grinste er sie an. Sie wollte zuerst wegschauen, hatte es wirklich versucht, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich von dieser beeindruckenden Männlichkeit angezogen. „Ich nehme mal an, dass dies deine Freundin ist“, hinterfragte der junge Kerl neugierig und ließ seinen Blick über Cathys Körper wandern. „Sie ist hübsch. Vielleicht sollte ich sie fragen, ob sie uns nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten möchte.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen, starrte sie mit einem gierigen Blick an und fuhr mit einer Hand, an seinem steifen Glied auf und ab. „Ja,ja. Sie ist schon hübsch. Aber auch sehr schüchtern.“ Als Lily ihm antwortete, setzte sie sich ebenfalls auf, stützte ihre Hände nach hinten ab und schob ihre Brüste provokant nach vorn. Cathy dachte, sie traut ihre Augen und Ohren nicht, als sie dieses Schauspiel hier, hautnah mitbekam. „Sorry! Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören“, sprach sie leise und stürzte überhastet aus dem Zimmer. Sie vergaß hinter sich die Tür zu schließen. Das nahm der junge Mann sofort zum Anlass, ihr zu folgen. Seine tiefe, raue Stimme brachte sie zum Halt, als sie gerade ihre Tür öffnen wollte. Mit der Hand am Knauf, verharrte sie in der Bewegung. „Er gefällt dir? Wenn du willst, kannst du mir einen blasen. Oder hast du eher Bock, auf einen richtig harten Fick?“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen waren sofort auf seinem Glied. Es streckte sich frech nach oben und glänzte im schwachen Lichtschein des Flurs. „Du solltest damit wieder zu Lily gehen. Sie kann dir sicher helfen.“ Er grinste nur frech, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand in Lilys Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, hörte Cathy auch schon lautes Lachen und kurz darauf, dass nervige Stöhnen. Aber auch das Krachen des Bettes, gegen die Wand. Die beiden im Nebenzimmer, machten sich anscheinend einen Spaß daraus, Cathy mit ihrer übertriebenen Art des Sex, auf die Nerven zu gehen und sie damit, völlig zu verärgern. Sie hatte genug davon, nahm sich ihre Kopfhörer und hörte laut Musik. Das half zwar, die Geräusche zu übertönen, aber sie konnte dadurch nicht mehr schlafen. Als ihr Wecker dann um 05.00 Uhr klingelte, war sie kurz vorm platzen. Sie war unglaublich müde, schlecht gelaunt und sichtlich gereizt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Es ist Zeit, für ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Mal, wieder ein wenig länger ;-). Ich konnte mich beim Schreiben einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.   
> Die Idee mit Lucius und sein Erwachen am nächsten Tag, mit den Nebenwirkungen seines Alkoholkonsums und seinem Kater. Ich fand es echt witzig. Schwierig war dann schon eher, den Flashback zu schreiben, als Lucius sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert. Besonders der große Verlust, den er damals erlitten hatte.  
> Da fiel es mir definitiv leichter, die heiße Duschszene zu schreiben. Ich hätte Lucius dabei sehr gerne das Duschgel gereicht ;-)). 
> 
> Sooooo und nun, ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir gerne mal einen Kommentar.


	18. Ein Wiedersehen mit Folgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius und Draco machen einen kurzen Abstecher nach London. Eigentlich wollte er seinen Sohn nur ein Auto kaufen. Doch was wäre Lucius Malfoy nur für ein Mann, wenn er nicht den kompletten Service in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Freitag! Es war endlich Freitag und wenn überhaupt, der allerbeste Tag in der Woche! Mit einem energischen, ausgiebigen Gähnen wurde Cathy wach und trotz der relativ frühen Uhrzeit, musste sie lächeln. Sie hatte es geschafft. Die Woche war rum und heute würde der letzte Arbeitstag sein, bevor sie in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende starten konnte. Doch so sehr wie sie sich darauf freute, hoffte sie nur, dass dieser Tag keine weiteren, neuen Überraschungen für sie bereit hielt. Denn es war zu viel passiert die letzten Tage, als das sie sagen könnte, es war eine langweilige Woche. So ließ sie alles noch einmal Revue passieren, als sie im Badezimmer unter der Dusche stand und so wirklich konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben, was seit dem Montag passiert war. Ihr komplettes Leben hatte sich plötzlich um 380 Grad gedreht. Im ersten Moment wollte sie es noch nicht so recht realisieren, doch mittlerweile sah sie es ein, dass eine Veränderung eingetreten war, die ihr bis dahin langweiliges Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellte. Sie verdankte diesen Umstand einem Mann. Einen sehr attraktiven Mann. Aber bis auf das eine Mal am Montag, hatte sie ihn die Woche über nicht wiedergesehen. Auch Lily tat nichts weiter. Beide hatten zwar versucht, diese Sache, was nachts in Lilys Zimmer passiert war zu klären, doch half sie ihr nicht dabei, ein Treffen mit Lucius zu organisieren. Er war der Rest der Woche nicht in seinem Büro, erklärte Lily immer aufrichtig und Cathy glaubte es ihrer Freundin. Warum sollte sie denn lügen? So musste sie sich damit abfinden, bis zu diesem bescheuerten Sommerball zu warten. Darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie das am liebsten absagen. Ihr behagte die Vorstellung nicht sehr, umgeben von all diesen wunderschönen Frauen zu sein und sie wäre doch nichts weiter, als eine langweilige, graue Maus, die einer Freundin einen Gefallen tat.

Lucius Malfoy saß auf der Terrasse und genoss sein Frühstück. Mit besonderen Interesse durchblätterte er den Tages Propheten. Wahrscheinlich suchte er einen Hinweis darauf, ob seine Frau schon geplaudert hatte. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Doch wusste er auch, dass sie verschwiegen sein konnte. Aber auch das sie, wenn sie in Rage und verärgert war, die absurdesten Entscheidungen traf. Wie diese verfluchte Scheidung! Er brauchte das nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie den Artikel, der seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, als er zufällig auf Seite 5 blätterte. Dort war ein Bild von ihm und mit einer eindeutigen großen Überschrift: _**Lucius Malfoy und** **seine** **Eskapaden. Der große reinblütige Zauberer!** **Ein Mann, der weiß,** **was Frauen wollen!**_ Kurz überflog er die ersten Sätze, unterdrückte dabei seine aufkommende Wut. Seine Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie hart aufeinander gepresst und seine Augen wirkten so, als würden diese gleich Blitze verschießen können. Mit eisigen, kalten Blick las er die Wörter dieser sensationsgeilen Reporterin. Diese dämliche Rita Kimmkorn hatte anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun, als sich ausgiebig mit Lucius‘ Affären zu befassen und diese Dame, nein diese Bitch, würde alles erdenklich mögliche schreiben, nur um damit viele Leser zu erreichen und ihnen das zu geben, was diese wollten. Ob es nun dabei wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, was so alles in ihren Artikeln geschrieben war, interessierte niemanden. Schon oft hatte Lucius überlegt, sie in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu hexen. Sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen. Ihm würden da schon so einige Ideen kommen, dass es dabei so aussehen würde, wie ein Unfall. Er war ein Mann mit großem Einfallsreichtum und genauso großem Einfluss. Es wäre wirklich ein leichtes gewesen, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch bevor er sich weiter in diese Sache reinsteigerte und er war kurz davor, es laut aussprechen, besann er sich dann aber doch und stellte seine Kaffeetasse geräuschvoll auf die polierte Marmorplatte ab, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und warf diese quer über den Tisch. Er war wütend und eigentlich sollte er sich doch geehrt fühlen, über das was dort geschrieben wurde. Er war nun mal ein attraktiver Mann und hatte genau das, auf was die Frauen scharf waren. Aber irgendwie sorgte es nicht für den überschwänglichen Schub seines Egos. Er war sichtlich genervt, angespannt und schlecht gelaunt. Zum Teufel nochmal mit den Frauen! Könnten die Damen ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Aber sie machten es ihm zur Zeit auch wirklich nicht gerade leicht. Anscheinend hatten sie sich alle gegen ihn verschworen. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, erst einmal auf einen nötigen Abstand zu dem weiblichen Geschlecht zu gehen, bevor er sich vielleicht Hals über Kopf in etwas verrennt, was er später bitter bereuen würde. Er könnte auch wunderbar ohne Frauen sein. Seit der Nacht mit den zwei Nutten, hatte er keinen Sex mehr und war schon fast froh darüber, keinen weiteren sexuellen Kontakt mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu haben. Obwohl sich ihm doch die eine oder andere Frau regelrecht an den Hals warf. Diese Lily Jones war das beste Beispiel dafür. Sie unterließ ihre Annäherungsversuche ihm gegenüber nicht und es nervte ihn. Er wollte nichts von diesem Weib. Trotzdem ging sie ihm sprichwörtlich an die Wäsche, als beide sich gestern zufällig im Ministerium im Fahrstuhl begegneten. Was bildete die sich eigentlich ein? Dachte sie wirklich, dass er es so nötig hatte und so untervögelt war, um sie gleich an Ort und Stelle zu ficken? Sie sollte ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen und nicht weiter mit ihren nervigen Handlungen provozieren. Gekonnt wies er sie ab, gab ihr noch einige Ratschläge, bevor er sie völlig perplex stehen ließ. Den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wird er nie vergessen können und es war pure Genugtuung für ihn. Doch zum Glück waren nicht alle Frauen so. Auf jeden Fall war er mittlerweile an dem Punkt angelangt, wo er wählerisch wurde. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wollte er eigentlich nur eine ganz bestimmte Person. Eine ganz bestimmte Frau. Auch wenn er schon verzweifelt versuchte, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Nur einmal war er ihr begegnet und seit dem musste er ununterbrochen an sie denken. Die hübsche Mechanikerin mit den strahlenden Augen und dem süßen, schüchternen Lächeln und mit ihrem wunderschönen Körper. Ihre großen, festen Brüste und der knackige Hintern. Die Vorstellung, wenn seine Hände _dort…Stop, Lucius! Sofort!_ Heftig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zurück in das Haus. Kurze Zeit später war er umgezogen und ging zu dem Stall, um sich eines seiner Pferde für einen Ausritt fertig zu machen. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung und ein wenig durch das Gelände reiten, könnte ihm sicher ganz gut dabei helfen. Es war schon fast Mittag, als er zurückkehrte, sich schnell duschte und umzog. Schließlich sollte Draco bald bei ihm erscheinen. Sein Sohn ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, als dieser auf dem Malfoy Anwesen apparierte. Man sah ihm deutlich den erholsamen Urlaub an. Draco war von der Sonne gebräunt und die gebräunte Haut, in Kombination mit seinen platinblonden Haaren, bildete einen perfekten Kontrast zueinander. Er wirkte damit noch viel schöner, als er eh schon war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, empfing er seinen Vater, als dieser auf der Terrasse auf ihn wartete. Doch als Lucius seinen Sohn in Augenschein nahm, verschlug es ihm sogleich die Sprache. Draco Malfoy war bekleidet in einem bunten Kurzarmhemd und neongrünen Surfshorts. Dazu trug er orangefarbene Flip Flops. Anscheinend kam der Junge direkt vom Strand. Den Eindruck machte es auf jeden Fall bei Lucius. Er gab seinem Sohn einen fragenden Blick, der wohl zwischen Begeisterung und Entsetzen, hin und her schwankte. Hoffentlich kam Draco nicht auf die Idee, mit diesem skurrilen Outfit im Autohaus erscheinen zu wollen. Was würde das nur für einen Anblick geben und es wäre äußerst schädlich für sein Ansehen. Doch die Sorge des Vaters blieb völlig unbegründet, als der Sohn sich wenig später umgezogen hatte. Beide Herren waren nun bekleidet in teuren, edlen Zwirn und apparierten gemeinsam nach London.

Cathy pfiff fröhlich eine Melodie, als sie den Kundenwagen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Werkstatt abstellte. Sie verriegelte diesen, nahm sich ihren Schonbezug für den Sitz, klemmte den Auftrag unter den Arm und ging mit langsamen Schritten in Richtung Kundenannahme. Als sie das klimatisierte Gebäude betrat, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. Denn die Hitze draußen, wurde immer unerträglicher. Seit Tagen hing es wie eine riesige Glocke über der Region und sie hoffte inständig auf baldigen Regen. Sie sehnte sich nach etwas Abkühlung. Es war einfach viel zu heiß, um bei diesem Wetter überhaupt zu arbeiten. Doch die Kunden interessierte das nicht und Sean, ihren Chef, erst recht nicht. Es war genügend Arbeit da und die musste nun einmal erledigt werden. Egal was für ein Wetter war. Mit ihren schmutzigen, ölverschmierten Klamotten lief sie weiter durch den Ausstellungsbereich, wo die teuren und exquisiten Neuwagen auf Kaufinteressenten warteten. Ihr Blick war kurz auf ihrem Telefon und sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als sie die Uhrzeit sah. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde und dann war Feierabend. Endlich! Doch als sie ihr Telefon wieder in die Hosentasche verstaute und den Kopf leicht hob, erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Mit großen Augen, sah sie auf einen Mann, der um die Neuwagen schlich. Anscheinend hatte dieser Interesse, konnte sich aber angesichts der traumhaften Fahrzeuge nicht entscheiden. Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual, dachte Cathy still für sich. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ihm ja ein Tipps geben. Schließlich kannte sie sich bestens aus. Ihre Augen schauten auf sein Erscheinungsbild. Er war groß, schlank und hatte helle, kurze Haare. Bekleidet war er mit einem schwarzen Anzug. Leider sah sie den Mann erst einmal nur von hinten. Doch war sie schon jetzt von seiner eleganten, ordentlichen Erscheinung begeistert. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und trat langsam näher. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Aber kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen?“ Cathy klang sehr gefasst bei ihren Worten. Doch das sollte sich schnell ändern, als der eben Angesprochene sich zu ihr umdrehte und seine blauen Augen direkt auf sie trafen. Wie erstarrt, blieb sie regungslos stehen und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Ihr Mund war weit geöffnet, aber sie konnte nichts sagen. Dieser junge Mann, mit einem hübschen Gesicht und noch viel schöneren Augen, zog sie magisch an. Er war braungebrannt und sah ziemlich erholt aus. Aber da war etwas an ihm, was ihr besonders gefiel und ihr so vertraut vorkam. Dieses Gesicht, mit diesen markanten Zügen und diese unglaublich, anziehenden Augen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, alles schon einmal gesehen zu haben. „Das können Sie, Miss.“ Cathy wurde mit ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Die war fast so ähnlich, wie mit der einer anderen Person. Aber sollte das wirklich…nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sollte dieser junge, hübsche Kerl wirklich Lucius Malfoys Sohn sein? Sie war komplett durcheinander und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er hielt seinen Kopf leicht schräg und die kurzen, platinblonden Haare, die er mit einem Seitenscheitel frisiert hatte, hingen ihm in einigen Strähnen über dem linken Auge und er grinste unverschämt charmant. Entschlossen und selbstsicher streckte er ihr seine rechte Hand hin. „Draco Malfoy“, sagte er und wartete darauf, bis sie seine Hand schüttelte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Wortlos starrte sie ihn weiter mit großen Augen an. Er musste ihre Anspannung und Nervosität gemerkt haben, denn er war nun äußerst charmant. „Welch eine Ehre und eine Freude es mir ist mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Miss. Aber ich kenne leider immer noch nicht Ihren Namen!“ Cathy mochte die Art, wie der junge Malfoy mit ihr sprach. Er schien gut erzogen zu sein und mit einem Hauch von Arroganz. Wahrscheinlich waren die Malfoy Männer alle so. Arrogant, gutaussehend und charmant. Obwohl dieser Draco nicht annähernd die selbe Wirkung auf sie hatte, wie sein Vater. Aber er versuchte dennoch sein bestes. Lucius Malfoy war ohne Ende der charmante Bastard und sein Sohn versuchte alles, um diese Art seines Vaters zu kopieren. Ein wenig unschlüssig über ihr nächstes Handeln und mit einem schnellen Blick auf ihre doch schmutzigen Hände, ließ sie mit dem Kopf schütteln. Draco sah es sofort, zog seine Hand zurück und steckte sie lässig in die Hosentasche. Er hielt immer noch den Kopf leicht schräg und grinste. Es stand ihm, keine Frage. Cathys Augen huschten über sein Erscheinungsbild und mit einem prüfenden Blick, ließ sie sein Äußeres auf sich wirken. Draco Malfoy war schon sehr attraktiv und war eindeutig der Sohn seines Vaters. Auch würde er wohl eine Anzahl von Freundinnen haben. Aber er war ihr eindeutig zu jung und er könnte nicht mal ansatzweise die Erfahrung haben wie sein Vater. Apropos Vater und der alte Malfoy musste doch hier auch irgendwo sein. Schließlich würde er wohl kaum erlauben, dass sein Sohn, alleine ein Auto kaufte. Lucius Malfoy hatte das Geld und nur er, würde darüber entscheiden, was sein Spross haben durfte und was nicht. „Mein Name ist Cathy Watkins“, antwortete sie ihm selbstbewusst und war überhaupt nicht mehr aufgeregt. Draco nickte. „Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Watkins.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu, drehte sich halb zu dem Auto um, wo beide schon die ganze Zeit über davor standen. „Sie interessieren sich für einen Ferrari, Mr. Malfoy?“ Er lief einige Schritte, schaute durch die Seitenscheibe in den Innenraum des Fahrzeugs. „Was könnten Sie mir denn noch empfehlen, Miss?“ Er sah zu ihr und die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und Cathy erkannte den Ausdruck in ihnen. Sie hatte es schon einmal gesehen, als sie Lucius in seinem Arbeitszimmer gegenüber stand. „Wir haben hier eine Vielzahl von Fahrzeugen, die das Interesse von einem Kunden wie Sie es sind, sicherlich sehr ansprechend finden.“ Sie lächelte und wartete auf seine Reaktion ab. Die kam sofort und er trat näher auf sie zu. „Dann zeigen Sie mir doch mal Ihre Schätze, Miss Watkins.“ Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mit ihr flirtete und es gefiel ihr. Nur allzu gerne stieg sie darauf ein. „Dann werde ich es Ihnen einmal zeigen.“ Cathy zeigte mit ihrer rechten Hand in den weitläufigen Bereich der Ausstellungshalle. Dracos Augen folgten ihrer Geste, sah zu den edlen Fahrzeugen und beide gingen zusammen zu einem rotem Ferrari. Die ganze Zeit über unterhielten sie sich, wirkten locker und entspannt. Während sie flirteten, ahnten beide nicht, dass sie sehr interessiert beobachtet wurden. 

Lucius Malfoy kam mit Sean Rogers aus dessen Büro und beide waren in einer angenehmen Konversation vertieft, als etwas Lucius Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er versuchte zwar, Seans Erzählungen zu folgen, hörte aber in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht zu, was Sean so von sich gab. Sein Blick war fest auf die jungen Leute gerichtet und als er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie lachten und offensichtlich auch flirteten, war es mit seiner Zurückhaltung vorbei. Das innere Unbehagen stieg immer mehr. Aber er bemerkte auch noch etwas anderes. Die Wut stieg in ihm auf, wie er sah, dass sein Sohn und die hübsche Mechanikerin, sich mehr als nur gut verstanden. In seinem inneren brodelte es und er war kurz davor zu explodieren. _Wie kann er es wagen? Sein Sohn! Sein einziger Sohn! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein, so mit **„seinem"**_   _Mädche_ n _zu flirten? Sie war verdammt nochmal_ **_„sein"_** _Mädchen und Draco sollte sich_ gefälligst _was anderes suchen. Wie konnte der Sohn es wagen, in seinem Revier zu wildern?_ Er wird diesen Jungen Maßregeln müssen, weil so ging es nämlich mal überhaupt nicht. Lucius hatte sich so sehr in seine Eifersucht hineingesteigert, dass aus seinen anfangs leichten Schauen, ein intensives Starren wurde. Aber wie konnte das sein? War er wirklich eifersüchtig? Und dann auch noch auf seinen eigenen Sohn? Es war doch vollkommen absurd. Doch seine Gedanken ließen im Moment keine andere Variante zu. Er versuchte Haltung zu bewahren und seine arrogante, stolze Art aufrecht zu erhalten. Lucius Malfoy konnte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht wenn er neben Sean stand. Was sollte denn dieser auch nur von ihm denken? Seine äußerliche Maske war perfekt und schützte ihn. Niemand konnte sehen, wie der tobende Sturm in seinem inneren, immer mehr Besitz über seinen Körper nahm und kurz davor war, alles um sich herum, ins Verderben zu stürzen.

Von dem ganzen bekamen Cathy und Draco nichts mit. Sie waren in einer tiefen Unterhaltung, lachten und flirteten ohne Ende. „Und was genau wünschen Sie sich nun, Mr. Malfoy?“ Cathy biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, sah zu ihm und er konterte es mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue. „Was für ein verlockendes Angebot. Aber sagen Sie ruhig Draco zu mir.“ Er lächelte, berührte sie leicht an ihrem Unterarm und kam ihr ganz bewusst näher. „Okay! Also Draco und welches Auto soll es denn nun sein?“ „Hmmm. Ich weiß nicht. Was würdest du mir denn empfehlen?“ „Vielleicht eine heiße Italienerin? Einen Ferrari? Oder eher sportliche Eleganz? Einen Mercedes?“ „Bei diesem Angebot, fällt mir die Wahl sichtlich schwer.“ Die beiden standen mittlerweile vor einem Aston Martin Vanquish S Coupé. Der Wagen hatte eine Pentland Green Lackierung und Dracos Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Er schaute zu Cathy, dann zu dem Auto und öffnete die Fahrertür, um einen Blick in den Innenraum zu erhaschen. „Wow", rief er und setzte sich hinein. Die Sitze waren aus schwarzem Leder und mit einer aufwendigen weißen Sticknaht versehen, einer einzigartigen Sanduhr Steppung und richtig bequem. Cathy sah mit Freude auf die Reaktion des jungen Mannes und konnte die Faszination für den Wagen sofort verstehen. Sie stand mittlerweile neben der offenen Fahrertür und blickte neugierig in den Innenraum. Es war ein luxuriöses Interieur und dieses Auto war einfach ein Traum in Chrom, Carbon und Leder. „Und das beste ist, wir können das Fahrzeug ganz speziell nach Kundenwünschen gestalten.“ Draco hantierte mit den Bedienteil in der Mittelkonsole, umfasste das Lenkrad und schaute auf das Kombi, in den Bereich der Tachoanzeige. „Wie schnell fährt das Teil?“ Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er nach solch einer Sache fragte. Er war ein Adrenalin Junkie und süchtig nach der Geschwindigkeit. „In 3,5 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 km/h. Höchstgeschwindigkeit 323 km/h. Es besteht aber durchaus die Möglichkeit, auf ein Chip Tuning des Motors. Da können wir noch mehr Leistung aus dem Motor herausholen.“ Draco nickte mit dem Kopf, seufzte auf und sah sich wahrscheinlich schon mit dem Auto über die Straßen von England jagen. „Ich will ihn haben", sagte er und sah dabei zu Cathy. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, hatte sie doch erst selbst vor kurzem die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit solch einem Modell ein paar Runden zu drehen. 

„Draco", ertönte auf einmal wie aus dem nichts eine Stimme. Diese unverkennbare Stimme! Rau, tief, männlich, sexy. Der Mechanikerin lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und bekam sofort überall Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper. Zeitgleich drehten sich die jungen Leute in die Richtung, wo der Mann stand, der eben gesprochen hatte. „Vater!“ Während Draco das sagte, stieg er aus und trat neben Cathy. Sie blieb völlig regungslos und bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, die Atmung schneller wurde und dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, sich immer mehr ausbreitete. „Ah, Miss Watkins“, sprach Lucius und sein Blick traf den ihren. Seine blauen Augen schauten mit einem kalten Ausdruck in ihre. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an das, was am Montag passiert war und da schaute er sie genauso an wie eben. Es ließ sie aufgeregt schlucken und bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, sprach sie. „Mr. Malfoy! Welche Freude, Sie hier wiederzusehen.“ Sie hatte jegliche Mühe, nicht allzu nervös zu wirken. Auch bemühte sie sich, um einen höflichen und freundlichen Ton. Schließlich war ihr Chef auch anwesend und stand genau neben Malfoy, der aber nichts sagte und erstmal abwartete. „Ihr kennt euch“, hinterfragte Draco ein wenig erstaunt und überrascht. Er zeigte mit seiner Hand zu der Mechanikerin. „Miss Watkins und ich, hatten schon einmal das Vergnügen miteinander. Als sie am Montag meinen Rolls Royce reparierte.“ Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Worte sprach, mit einer besonderen Betonung auf gewisse Worte, ließ Cathy gedanklich abdriften. Sie hatte es wieder bildlich vor ihren Augen, als beide auf dem Sofa saßen, sie auf seinem Schoß und seine weichen Lippen, verführerisch ihre Haut mit heißen, intensiven Küssen verwöhnten. Noch immer konnte sie es auf ihrer Haut spüren. Dieses aufregende Kribbeln. Seine Hände, wie diese fest an ihren Hintern packten. Er sich unter ihr bewegte, seine Hüften fordernd gegen ihre Weiblichkeit presste und sie fühlte, wie groß und hart er war. Seine geschickten Finger, die langsam über ihre Pussy streichelten. Ihre Klit in kreisenden Bewegungen verwöhnte, diese Stelle, wo ihr Piercing war und sie so empfindlich darauf reagierte. Sie war kurz davor aufzustöhnen, konnte sich jedoch zusammenreißen. Das hätte noch gefehlt, hier vor aller Augen sich so gehen zu lassen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich an dem Kundenauftrag und sie wich Lucius‘ Blick aus. Doch als sie ihren Kopf wieder leicht erhob und seine nach oben gezogene Augenbraue sah, erwartete er eindeutig eine Antwort von ihr. Aber was sollte sie ihm denn sagen? Das es wirklich ein Vergnügen war, mit ihm diese leidenschaftlichen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen? Sollte sie ihm das sagen? Hier und jetzt? Vor allen Leuten? Das ging definitiv zu weit. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Brauchte er das als Bestätigung für sein Ego? Um zu wissen, dass er ein so unglaublicher, unwiderstehlicher Mann ist? Nein und er war nicht nur unglaublich. Er war der pure Wahnsinn! „Also dein Vater, Draco…wir hatten eine sehr angenehme Unterhaltung und er hat mich sehr herzlich Willkommen geheißen.“ Cathy versuchte irgendwie, eine adäquate Antwort zu finden und hoffte darauf, dass es Lucius zufrieden stellen würde. Sie lächelte leicht und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine wunderschönen Augen strahlten wie Aquamarine, zeigten eine Intensität und ein Feuer, in dem Cathy sich verlor und komplett darin versank. „Sie interessieren sich für dieses Auto?“ Plötzlich durchbrach Sean Rogers die merkwürdige Stimmung und weder Cathy, noch Lucius, konnten ihre Blicke voneinander trennen. Beide waren regelrecht in ihrer eigenen Welt. „Was hältst du von dem Wagen, Vater?“ Draco suchte die Unterstützung bei Lucius und sah zu ihm. Doch er schaute nicht zu seinem Sohn, sondern weiter auf die junge Mechanikerin. „Ich werde ihn dir kaufen, Draco", antwortete er beiläufig und war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. „Aber solltest du ihn dir nicht vorher wenigstens anschauen? Ich…“ „Wenn er dir gefällt, dann sollst du ihn bekommen. Aber vielleicht kann Mr. Rogers dich zu einer Probefahrt überreden?“ Es war offensichtlich, was Lucius damit bezwecken wollte. Er wollte mit seiner hübschen Mechanikerin allein sein. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich sofort die Schlüssel holen. Dann können wir zu einer kleinen Spritztour aufbrechen.“ Sean wandte sich an Draco, bat mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen. Dieser ließ sich natürlich nicht lange darum bitten und beide gingen in Richtung von Seans Büro. 

Nun waren Cathy und Lucius wieder für sich. Wortlos starrten sich beide an. Es war eine knisternde Stimmung und die Luft war mit sexueller Spannung aufgeladen. „Ich sollte gehen", sagte Cathy leise, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wollte gehen. Doch sie kam keine zwei Schritte weit, als seine Stimme sie stoppte. „Miss Watkins“, und da war wieder dieser verführerische Ton, der sie innerlich erzittern ließ. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Anblick war atemberaubend und sie merkte, wie ihr die Knie weich wurden. Er hatte seinen Mund leicht geöffnet, die Zunge leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und sie starrte darauf. Diese zarten Lippen schrien förmlich danach, geküsst zu werden. Sie hatte die Versuchung und das Verlangen es zu machen. Es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Doch konnte sie ihm nicht hier um den Hals fallen. „Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen wollen, Mr. Malfoy. Aber ich habe Feierabend. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Cathy ihren Abschied, drehte sich weg und ließ ihn stehen. Sie lief mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kundenannahme, gab den Auftrag ab und ging weiter zur Werkstatt. Lucius folgte aufmerksam jeden ihrer einzelnen Schritte, wartete einen Moment ab und begab sich dann in Seans Büro. Dort könnte er auch wunderbar auf seinen Sohn warten, bis dieser wieder von der Probefahrt zurück kam.

Lucius Malfoy wartete. Doch er hasste es. Er war kein Mann, den man warten ließ. Unruhig stand er in Sean Rogers Büro und überlegte. Er ließ die letzten Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. Seine Süße hat ihn einfach stehenlassen. Er wollte ihr noch etwas sagen und die Sache, was an dem Montag passiert war, richtig stellen und sich ihr erklären. Aber sie wies ihn ab. Dabei war es doch vollkommen klar, dass sie so reagieren würde. Was dachte er nur? Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass sie ihn vor lauter Euphorie um den Hals fällt? Aber hatte er nicht einen gewissen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen können? Da war doch eindeutig mehr, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Er musste sie suchen. Er musste sie finden und mit ihr reden. Vielleicht sollte er vor der Werkstatt warten und sie dann abfangen? Oder sollte er hier, in dem Büro von ihrem Chef warten? Vielleicht sollte er auch ganz woanders auf sie warten? Wo war eigentlich die Frauen Umkleide? Dann könnte er ja dort auf sie warten und sie küssen. Endlich wieder diese zarten, weichen Lippen berühren, die förmlich danach schrien und die Sehnsucht hatten, berührt und liebkost zu werden. _Bei Merlin! Was denkst du dir verdammt nochmal dabei? Du kannst doch nicht in der Umkleide stehen und sie dann dort…Den_ letzten Teil seiner Gedanken unterbrach er, weil er sich bereits mit Hilfe eines Unsichtbarkeits Zauber appariert hatte. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe, um an den gewünschten Ort zu gelangen. 

Er stand vor der Umkleide, seine Augen wanderten über das Schild. Schnell betätigte er die Türklinke und trat in den Raum hinein. Langsam und vorsichtig, immer mit Bedacht und bloß keinen Lärm zu machen. Leise schloss er die Tür und schaute sich um. Offenbar war Cathy die einzige, weibliche Schrauberin hier und hatte den gesamten Raum zur Verfügung. Dieser war von Größe und Platzbedarf überschaubar und vielleicht nicht größer als 10 qm. Aber für sie alleine war es ideal. Lucius spitzte die Ohren und achtete auf Geräusche. Es war still und bis auf das Rauschen von Wasser, war nichts zu hören. Sie musste unter der Dusche stehen und die Vorstellung davon, ließ ihn leise Seufzen. Auch bemerkte er ein deutliches Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend. Schnell versuchte er die aufkommenden Bilder, von dem nackten, wunderschönen Körper, aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Doch es war zwecklos. Sein Schwanz hatte längst das Denken für ihn übernommen. Er fasste sich kurz an seine Hose, hielt den Mantel den er glücklicherweise trug, über seine schon deutliche Erektion. Was zur Hölle machte er eigentlich hier? Er sollte verschwinden. Sofort! Doch er konnte nicht. Die Sehnsucht, sie wiederzusehen und sie endlich wieder berühren zu können, ließ ihn sämtlichen Vernunft an Verstand verlieren. Er setzte sich auf eine schmale Holzbank, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand und wartete ab, bis Cathy fertig war und aus der Dusche kam. 

Sie genoss die heiße Dusche. Das Wasser, was alle Spuren von Schmutz und Schweiß verschwinden ließ. Ausgiebig schrubbte sie sich den Dreck von der Haut, wusch die Haare, um im Anschluss, kaltes Wasser über ihren erhitzten Körper fließen zu lassen. So versuchte sie auch, den Mann aus ihrem Kopf und ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Anscheinend klappte es auch, denn als sie fröhlich pfeifend die Dusche verließ, ahnte sie noch nichts von der Überraschung, die auf sie warten sollte. Sie ging nackt von der Dusche aus in die Umkleide und war dabei ihre Haare mit dem Handtuch zu trocknen, als sie den Schreck ihres Lebens bekam. Da saß ein Mann in der Umkleide. In einer Frauen Umkleide, wohl gemerkt. Cathy blieb wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt stehen und ließ ihr Handtuch fallen. „Was zur Hölle? Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy“, schrie sie laut und klang leicht hysterisch. Der eben Angesprochene, sprang von der Bank auf, öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Er starrte auf ihren nackten Körper. Seine Augen wanderten darüber, auf und ab. Lucius war wie gefangen von diesem Anblick und konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Auch wenn er sie schon einmal nackt gesehen hatte, dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Es fühlte sich falsch an und dennoch konnte er jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Nicht solange er sich ihr nicht erklärt hatte. „Miss Watkins“, versuchte er zu sagen. Doch Cathy dachte überhaupt nicht daran, ihn ausreden zu lassen. „Ich habe sie etwas gefragt, Malfoy!“ Sie war wütend, stinksauer und hob schnell das Handtuch auf und versuchte ihre Blöße zu bedecken. „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken. Lass es mich dir erklären.“ Lucius ging langsam auf sie zu und sie trat weiter zur Seite, versuchte ihm instinktiv aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber ihre Flucht endete, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Spint stieß. „Wie können Sie es wagen! Raus hier! Verschwinden Sie!“ Sie ließ ihren ganzen Frust ungefiltert an ihm aus. Er bekam das wieder, was er verdient hatte. Dafür das er sie so scheiße behandelt hatte in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? „Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Raus! Das ist verdammt nochmal eine Frauen Umkleide!“ Mit deutlich Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme schrie sie, steigerte sich immer mehr hinein. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wenn Lucius es nicht besser wusste, konnte er doch meinen, die kleinen Teufelchen in ihren Pupillen tanzen zu sehen. Sie sah so unglaublich heiß und sexy aus, wenn sie verärgert war. Es ließ ihn sprichwörtlich nur noch verrückter nach ihr werden. Er wollte sie. Mehr als je zuvor. Auch seine Annahme, dass sie eine schüchterne, zurückhaltende junge Frau war wurde damit wiederlegt. Sie war wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre langen, scharfen Krallen ausfuhr und nur zu gerne, wollte er diese Krallen auf seiner Haut spüren. Wie sie sich tief in seinen Rücken und seine Schultern bohrten, wenn Cathy unter ihm zum Höhepunkt kommt, wieder und immer wieder. Sie dabei seinen Namen schreit… „Malfoy“, sagte sie laut und deutlich. Lucius wurde so in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt und bevor er sich vollkommen in der Fantasie verlor, musste er handeln. Er schluckte, schaute ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und wieder auf die Bank setzte. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und sein Blick lag auf den grauen Fußboden. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er in die Defensive ging. Er sprach kein Wort und Cathy wurde dadurch nur noch wütender. „Was ist Ihr scheiß Problem? Wenn Sie mir etwas sagen wollen, dann sagen Sie es verdammt nochmal auch!“ Während sie mit ihm sprach, schauten ihre Augen auf seine Erscheinung. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus. Bekleidet mit seinen langen, imposanten Mantel. Dieses Teil, in der Farbe schwarz und mit schimmernden grünen Ornamenten. Darunter trug er noch eine Weste und ein Hemd. Beides in schwarz und innerlich fragte sie sich, ob ihm nicht unglaublich heiß in seinen Klamotten war. Er musste doch verrückt werden und ohne Ende schwitzen. Doch hielt sie sich nicht allzu lange an dem Thema auf, als ihre Augen wie gebannt auf den Gehstock schauten, den er zwischen seinen Händen hielt. Er trug schwarze Lederhandschuhe und seine rechte Hand, berührte den oberen Teil, was der Kopf einer Schlange war. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen darüber und Cathy musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Wie sehr sie diese Aktion von ihm doch erregte. Sie drückte ihr Handtuch fester an ihren Körper. Doch wollte sie es viel lieber zu Boden fallen lassen und sich bei Lucius auf seinen Schoß setzen. Diese unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich wieder in ihr aus. Zuerst war es nur ihre Pussy, die feucht wurde. Dann ihre Nippel, die hart an dem weichen Material von ihrem Handtuch rieben. Aber nun erfasste es ihren gesamten Körper und es ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Ihre Augen starrten auf seine Hände, wie diese an dem Gehstock entlang glitten und diese Geste von ihm…Sie stellte sich vor, wie ihre Hände, in langsamen Bewegungen, so über seinen Schwanz wandern würden und… Cathy dachte überhaupt nicht mehr nach, blendete völlig ihren Verstand aus und wollte diesen Mann, einfach nur für sich. Auch wenn es vielleicht falsch war. Gerade in diesem Moment. Immerhin waren sie an einem fast öffentlichen Ort und sie konnte sich ihm bestimmt nicht so an den Hals werfen. Aber warum machte sie sich darüber solche Gedanken? Cathy war doch die einzige Frau in der Werkstatt und es würde niemand kommen, um die beiden zu stören. Sie könnten sich also völlig frei und ungehemmt einander hingeben. Sich in der Lust verlieren und ihre Leidenschaft ausleben. Das plötzliche Verlangen nach ihm, wurde immer stärker und ihre Pussy, die nun nicht mehr nur feucht war, sondern anfing zu tropfen, ließ sie unruhiger werden. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte ihre Beine enger nebeneinander zu stellen, drückte ihre Oberschenkel fest zusammen. Doch es hatte keinen Erfolg. Ihre Atmung wurde immer schneller und ihre Wangen hatte eine verlegene Farbe angenommen. „Lucius“, sagte sie flüsternd und war nicht mehr in der Lage, die Reaktionen ihres Körpers aufzuhalten, geschweige denn, diese zu kontrollieren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Leute! Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Aber die letzte Zeit ist ziemlich stressig gewesen.  
> Auch hatte ich die Überlegung gehabt, dieses Kapitel hier zu teilen. Was ich dann auch getan habe. So ist es dann auch nicht zu lang. Ich hoffe nur, es gefällt euch. Lasst gerne mal ein Kommentar da und schreibt mir eure Gedanken.


	19. Nicht von dieser Welt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius ist der Mechanikerin noch immer einen Gefallen schuldig. Wird er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einhalten können und wird sie sich darauf einlassen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Endlich ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Mal mit sehr viel intensiver Nähe. Aber ich will nicht soviel verraten. Also viel Spaß beim lesen und genießt es ;-).

Er hörte, wie sie seinen Name sagte. Dieser flüsternd über ihre Lippen kam und sein Körper sofort darauf reagierte. Das Blut in seinem Kopf, sackte in eine andere tiefere Region ab und ließ seinen Schwanz hart werden. Kurz schloss er die Augen, versuchte die aufkommende Erektion zu unterdrücken. Doch es war vergebens. Heftig drückte seine Männlichkeit gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. Lucius erhob sich von der Bank, denn das sitzen wurde für ihn zu unbequem. Er brauchte dringend Erleichterung. Seine Augen waren auf Cathys Gesicht und er sah deutlich, die Anzeichen ihrer Erregung. Ihre Wangen waren errötet und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Zunge, die schnell über diese verlockenden Lippen leckte. Mit den Händen, hielt sie das Handtuch fest an Ort und Stelle. Warum ließ sie es nicht einfach fallen? Sie brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht vor ihm zu verstecken. Er hatte doch längst ihren schönen Körper nackt gesehen und er hatte es genossen. Der Anblick ihrer wunderschönen, sexy Formen und ihrer großen, festen Brüste mit den rosa Nippeln, die danach riefen, dass er sie berühren sollte. Lucius wollte sie berühren, küssen, streicheln.

Seine Augen schauten tief in ihre und er grinste. Es war sein typisches Malfoy Grinsen. Langsam kam er ihr näher. Mit eleganten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen und seinem Gehstock in der rechten Hand, der auf dem Boden ein Geräusch hinterließ, trat er so nah an Cathy heran, dass er nur noch eine halbe Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand. Er registrierte sofort ihre stark erweiterten Pupillen, sah ihre schnelle Atmung und er sprach mit einer sanften, verführerischen Stimme. „Sag mir, was du willst, meine Schöne?“ Lucius sah, wie sie zitterte und die Gänsehaut an ihrem Körper. Cathy drückte mit dem Rücken an den Spint, fühlte die Kälte des Metalls und ihre Hände verkrampften sich im dem Handtuch. „Ich würde mich gerne anziehen“, antwortete sie ihm ruhig. Noch immer schauten seine Augen tief in ihre. Sein Grinsen wechselte in ein leichtes Lächeln und er streckte seine linke Hand aus, berührte sie leicht an ihrer Wange. Diese sanfte Berührung, ließ ihre Haut brennen und sie lehnte sich seiner Hand entgegen. „Tatsächlich“, sagte Lucius, hob dazu fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. Cathy nickte mit dem Kopf und schluckte. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass es ihr bald aus der Brust sprang. Er war ihr so nah und sie wollte ihn noch näher. Die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und der unwiderstehliche Duft von seinem After Shave, ließ sie sprichwörtlich nach mehr verlangen. „Ist es nicht eine wahre Verschwendung, diesen wunderschönen Körper, in Kleidung zu verhüllen?“

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Seine rechte Hand, in der er den Gehstock hielt, kam auf die Höhe ihrer Hände. Langsam strich der Schlangenkopf über die Haut und Cathys Blick senkte sich ab und sah auf dieses beeindruckende Stück. Sie wollte es berühren. Ihre Finger wollten es anfassen. Während sie überlegte, ob sie es nun wirklich machen sollte oder nicht, strichen Lucius‘ Finger über ihre Wange, bis zu ihrem Kinn. Das Leder des Handschuhs, hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Es war neu, ungewohnt und dennoch unglaublich stimulierend. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn seine Hand weiter über ihren nackten Körper streichelte, dabei immer tiefer wanderte, bis zwischen ihre Schenkel und dann…Mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn an und sie war gezwungen ihn anzusehen. Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sie in dieses funkelte Meer von blau sah, entdeckte sie noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Seine Augen wirkten nicht kühl und leer, sondern strahlten eine Wärme aus. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit überkam sie. Beide sahen sich lange an. Schweigend und sogen den Anblick des anderen in sich auf. Als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sich beide einander sehen würden. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Mund und als sein Daumen über die Unterlippe fuhr, öffnete sie leicht den Mund und die Zungenspitze berührte seinen Finger. Lucius war wie gefangen von diesem Anblick. Er atmete tief durch, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und er zog seine Hand von ihrem Mund zurück, nur um diese in ihren langen Haaren zu vergraben. „Wie sehr habe ich mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt, dich wiederzusehen.“ Er sprach mit leiser, flüsternder Stimme und schloss die Augen. Er begann ihr Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen zu verwöhnen. Angefangen auf ihrer Stirn, über ihre Schläfe, weiter über ihre Wange, über ihren Hals, bis zu ihrem Ohr. Dort verwöhnte er ausgiebig ihr Ohrläppchen. Er knapperte und zog mit seinen Zähnen an der empfindlichen Stelle. „Wenn ich aufhören soll…“

Doch wollte er damit nicht aufhören und wenn es nach Cathy ginge, sollte er überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören. Sie ergab sich ihm und genoss seine ganz speziellen Zuwendungen mit größter Hingabe. Wie sehr hatte sie es vermisst. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst. Ihr Körper schrie förmlich nach diesen, seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Schon lange hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und ließ ihn freie Hand. Er war schließlich der Mann, also sollte er die Initiative ergreifen. Ohne ihn weiter direkt zu bitten, tat er ihr den Gefallen. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge, die abwechselnd ihren Hals verwöhnten, so ein immer größeres Verlangen nach ihm auslösten. Vergessen war damit auch, dass sie einige Augenblicke zuvor, noch ziemlich wütend auf ihn war und ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte, für seine bescheuerte Dreistigkeit, hier so unaufgefordert in der Frauen Umkleide zu erscheinen. Doch mittlerweile war sie froh über seine Anwesenheit und wollte diesen Moment, so lange wie es eben nur möglich war, einfach nur genießen und diesen Augenblick, wie es eben nur ging, in die Länge ziehen. Es sollte nie wieder enden.

Sein heißer Atem streifte über ihre Haut und entlockte Cathy ein leises Stöhnen. Sie konnte deutlich sein Grinsen dazu auf ihrer Haut spüren. „Lucius! Bitte", versuchte sie zu sprechen und er ließ von ihr ab, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Um was bittest du mich?“ Cathy atmete sichtlich aufgeregt, leckte sich schnell über die Lippen und antwortete ihm mit nervöser Stimme. „Wolltest du nicht mit mir reden?“ „Wollte ich das?“ Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen im Gesicht, wartete er auf ihre Reaktion und sah, wie sie das Handtuch immer noch fest vor ihren Körper presste. „Und wolltest du dich nicht eigentlich anziehen?“ Er spielte mit ihr und ihm gefiel die Art, wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte. „Nein", sagte sie nun etwas lauter und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Lucius amüsierte es und er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Nein? Aber was möchtest du dann, meine Schöne?“

Während er sanft zu ihr sprach, hob er seinen Gehstock leicht an und ließ diesen seitlich an ihrem Körper entlang gleiten. Über ihre linke Schulter, weiter hinunter über ihren linken Arm, hinab zu ihrem Bein und verweilte dort an ihrem Oberschenkel, wo der Stoff des Handtuchs zu Ende war. „Oder willst du vielleicht dieses nervende Teil endlich loswerden?“ Er beugte sich zu ihr, berührte mit seinem Mund ihren Hals und küsste diesen ausgiebig. Während er sie oberhalb mit seinen Lippen verwöhnte, wanderte weiter unten der Schlangenkopf seines markanten Accessoires, unter das Handtuch, weiter in Richtung ihrer tropfenden Pussy. Doch bevor er diese Stelle erreichen konnte, packte ihre linke Hand zu und schob das Teil von sich weg. „Ts ts ts“, war alles was er dazu sagte und zog sich von ihrem Hals zurück. Doch er hatte nicht mit ihrer schnellen Reaktion gerechnet, als ihre nun freie Hand in seinen Nacken packte und sie ihn eng an sich zog. Beide waren sich so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten und den heißen Atem des anderen im Gesicht spürten. „Ich will…“, sagte Cathy leise, biss sich dabei auf die Lippe und ihre Hand krallte sich fest in seinen Nacken. „Ich will hören, was du mir zu sagen hast und dann…“ Sie unterbrach den Satz und genoss das Gefühl, seiner weichen Haare zwischen ihren Fingern. „Du hast recht. Ich sollte mich dir wirklich erklären. Aber ich würde dir auch gerne etwas zurückgeben, was dir gehört. Des Weiteren bekommst du ein Geschenk von mir, was ich dir schuldig bin und schon seit dem Montag viel zu lange überfällig ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es sehr gerne annehmen möchtest.“ „Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein, Lucius“, fragte sie nun frech und kraulte mit Hingabe seinen Nacken. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass ihm das extrem gut gefiel, wäre sie ihm sofort in die Arme gesprungen und bereit gewesen, sich von ihm ficken zu lassen. „Eine Entschuldigung? Hmmm…vielleicht. Aber ich würde dir gerne zeigen, was ich meine.“

Achtlos ließ er seinen Gehstock fallen. Mit einem lauten Geräusch kam dieser auf dem Boden auf. Doch Lucius schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung. Er griff mit der rechten Hand in seine innere Manteltasche und zog ihren schwarzen Tanga hervor. Das Teil hing an seinem Zeigefinger und er brachte es auf Augenhöhe. „Danke! Aber dieses Ding, brauche ich nicht. Behalte es von mir aus.“ Cathy wollte es wirklich nicht wiederhaben. Es am liebsten im Müll verschwinden lassen. „Schade. Ich dachte, du brauchst es ganz dringend.“ Mit zweideutigen Worten und einem verwegenen Grinsen, warf er es zu Boden und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er sah ihren Blick, voll mit Lust und Verlangen. Er sah die brennende Leidenschaft, die er stillen wollte. „Ich benötige eine andere Sache dringender“, flüsterte sie und zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter. Sie waren kurz davor sich zu küssen. Doch hauchzart streiften seine Lippen über ihre, küssten über ihre Wange, weiter zu ihrem Hals. „Was sollte das für eine Sache sein? Oder brauchst du vielleicht das hier?“ Er biss ihr leicht in die Schulter und sie stöhnte laut auf. Lucius reizte sie immer mehr mit seinen verlockenden Lippen und drückte seinen Körper ganz eng an ihren. Er ließ sie eindeutig spüren, dass er sie wollte. Sein steinharter Schwanz in der Hose, rieb an ihrem Bauch. „Sag mir, was du von mir willst.“ Er hauchte die Worte in ihr Ohr und sie zitterte. Seine Hände legten sich fest auf ihre Hüften und schob diese eng an seine. „Lucius, ich…“ „Ja?“ „Ich will dich.“ „Du willst mich? Und was genau, willst du von mir? Meine Lippen? Meinen Körper? Meinen Schwanz? Sag es, Cathy!“ „Ich will…“ „Sag es!“ Sein dominanter Ton machte sie ganz verrückt und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, verstärkte sich dadurch immer mehr. Energisch packte sie mit beiden Händen an seinem Kopf, drückte ihn von sich weg und umfasste sein Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und bei seinem verführerischen Grinsen wurden ihre Knie ganz weich. „Oh, shit! Was willst du denn von mir hören, Lucius? Das ich dich verdammt nochmal will? Das du mich küssen sollst? Ich deinen Körper und deinen Schwanz endlich spüren will? Du endlich mit mir fickst? Was zum Teufel, willst du von mir hören?“ Cathy war schon ein wenig genervt von seinem Spielchen und er sollte mal zur Sache kommen. Aber irgendwie, machte es das Ganze hier, nur noch umso interessanter und aufregender. „Es gefällt mir, wenn du deine Krallen ausfährst und dein vorlauter, frecher Mund das sagt, was dein Kopf denkt. Du bist unglaublich aufregend. So eine wunderschöne, sexy Frau und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir all diese Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ich will dich küssen. Auf deine weichen Lippen. Deine schönen, großen Brüste liebkosen und die harten Nippel lecken. Von deiner zarten, süßen Pussy kosten und den Nektar aus ihr trinken. Erst dann werde ich meinen harten Schwanz in deine enge, feuchte Pussy stecken und ich werde dich bis zur Ohnmacht ficken!“

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern presste seinen Mund verlangend auf ihren. Nur kurze Zeit später, neckten und spielten die Zungen miteinander. Heftig und leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und ließen erst dann voneinander ab, als beide kaum noch Luft bekamen. Schwer atmend, hielt Lucius Cathy in seinen Armen und sie hatte ihre Hände fest in seinem Nacken verschränkt. Beide lächelten. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst“, sagte Cathy und schloss die Augen. Zärtlich küsste sie über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt und ich wollte dich unbedingt wiedersehen, Lucius.“ Er seufzte auf, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und drückte sie nur noch fester an sich. „Ich hätte dich niemals so von mir gehen lassen sollen. Es war ein verdammter Fehler.“ Er nahm seinen Kopf zurück, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: „Bei Merlin! Du bist so wunderschön. Atemberaubend. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denken musste. Ich war so ein Idiot, dich so unbefriedigt gehen zu lassen.“ „Lucius, bitte. Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Moment einfach nur genießen.“ „Du hast vollkommen recht, meine Süße. Aber vorher, muss ich noch dringend was erledigen.“ Er zerrte das Handtuch zur Seite, was zwischen ihren beiden Körpern klemmte und warf es auf den Boden. „So gefällst du mir am besten“, und seine Augen konnten sich nicht satt sehen, an Cathys nackten Körper.

Mit Genuss starrte er auf ihre festen, wohlgeformten Brüste und ihre rosafarbenen Nippel, die sich ihm hart und frech entgegen reckten. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, dort seine Zunge kreisen zu lassen und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten zu vergraben und er wollte ihren betörenden Duft riechen. Lucius beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und begann sie wieder zärtlich zu küssen. Doch er blieb nicht lange auf ihren Lippen und sein Mund wanderte weiter über ihre zarte, weiche Haut. Er küsste an ihrem Hals entlang, weiter über ihr Schlüsselbein bis zu ihren Brüsten. Dort angekommen war sein Mund sofort auf einen ihrer harten Nippel. Er umschloss diesen mit seinen Lippen und saugte zuerst langsam, dann immer fester und entlockte Cathy ein Aufstöhnen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn dann gleich wieder nach vorn zu nehmen, um zusehen, was Lucius und sein delikater Mund mit ihr anstellte. Mit halb offenen Augen sah sie auf ihn. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und nuckelte zärtlich mit seinen Lippen. Seine Zunge streifte dabei über den harten Nippel und leckte in kreisenden Bewegungen. Diese besondere Zuwendung von ihm, machte sie verrückt und sie wollte definitiv mehr. Mehr von seiner Zunge, mehr von seinen Händen, mehr von diesen geschickten Fingern, mehr von diesem Mann! Sie stöhnte immer lauter und ihre Hände krallten sich an seinem Kopf fest, drückte diesen energisch gegen ihre Brüste. „Oh Gott, Lucius!“ Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, öffnete er seine Augen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, grinste er und widmete sich ihrer anderen Brust mit genauso viel Hingabe. Doch nicht nur sein Mund versetzte sie so in Ekstase, es waren auch seine Hände, die über ihren jungen Körper wanderten. Während seine rechte Hand sich fest um ihre linke Brust legte, sie massierte und den roten, steifen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern drehte, wanderte seine andere Hand über ihren Rücken hinab, weiter über ihren Oberschenkel, streichelte federleicht an der Innenseite entlang, bis er an ihrer heißen, tropfenden Mitte angekommen war. Aber er bewegte seine Hand nicht weiter, sondern ließ sie dort ruhig verharren. Es machte Cathy halb wahnsinnig und als sie das weiche Leder seines Handschuhs auf ihrer empfindlichen Stelle fühlen konnte, war sie kurz davor auszuflippen. Sie drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, wollte das er weitermacht. Doch er ließ sie zappeln und kümmerte sich viel lieber um ihre aufregenden Brüste. „Bitte, Lucius.“ Wild bewegte sie den Kopf hin und her. Krallte ihre Hände immer fester in seine Haare. Sie war verloren in ihrer Lust und wollte doch noch immer mehr. Anscheinend hatte er ein Einsehen, als er von ihren Brüsten abließ und sein Mund sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von dem roten Nippel löste. Mit einem frechen Grinsen und einem Augenzwinkern, lehnte er sich über sie, packte mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf und küsste sie heftig. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Haare und Cathy konnte nichts weitermachen als seinen harten, wilden Kuss zu erwidern und sich ihm stöhnend hinzugeben.

Ihre Hände zerrten an seinem Mantel und sie wollte ihm dieses Teil, am liebsten von seinen breiten Schultern reißen. Er bemerkte ihre harschen Bewegungen und half ihr, das schwere Kleidungsstück auszuziehen, ohne natürlich den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Kaum lag der Mantel auf dem Boden, zerrte Cathy Lucius zu sich heran, presste ihren erhitzten, nackten Körper gegen seinen. Es frustrierte sie ein wenig, dass er ihm Gegensatz zu ihr, immer noch soviel an hatte. Doch das würde sie schnell ändern können. Mit ihren talentierten Händen begab sie sich auf Wanderschaft und fand rasch das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Ihre Finger zitterten und sie war aufgeregt. Sie atmete schwer und Lucius unterbrach die leidenschaftlichen Küsse, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, seine hübsche Miss würde gleich keine Luft mehr bekommen. Sein Mund trennte sich von ihren und beide schauten sich an. Atemlos, die Lippen geschwollen und mit roten Wangen. Er berührte mit seiner rechten Hand sanft ihr Gesicht, streichelte über ihre Wange. Er sah auf ihre Finger, dann ihr tief in die Augen. „Benötigt meine Miss Watkins vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe", flüsterte er und grinste verführerisch. „Was ich benötige Mr. Malfoy, ist eindeutig etwas anderes“, antwortete sie ihm, streckte die Zunge heraus und machte sich ununterbrochen an seiner Weste zu schaffen. Er lachte leise, als sie frustriert die ersten Knöpfe offen hatte. „Warum zur Hölle, musst du soviel anhaben“, sagte sie und knöpfte weiter die Weste auf. „Um zu sehen, ob meine hübsche Mechanikerin auch wirklich solche talentierten Hände hat.“ Als er das sagte, zog er amüsiert die Augenbraue nach oben und sie zerrte energisch an seinem Hemd. „Warum benutzt du nicht einfach weiter deine geschickten Finger bei mir“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste über seine Wange.

Diese Sanftheit von ihr, ließ ihn die Augen schließen und er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und ihre weichen Lippen, die unnachgiebig über sein Kinn küssten. Bei Merlin! Was hatte er sich so sehr danach gesehnt! Es entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als sie mit ihrem Mund und ihrer Zunge an seinem Hals entlang wanderte. Er begann mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haare zu streichen und vielleicht sollte er sich die Handschuhe ausziehen, um das Gefühl ihrer weichen, langen Mähne noch intensiver erleben zu können. Doch er tat es nicht und fühlte wie ihre zarten Finger an den Hemdkragen fummelten, wusste genau was sie vorhatte und ließ sie gewähren. Lucius wollte ihr die Chance geben, dass sie sich das nahm, was sie begehrte und er konnte deutlich das Verlangen spüren, dass sie die Befriedigung herbei sehnte. Doch ein letzter Teil seines Verstands meldete sich und ließ ihn noch einmal überdenken. War er nicht eigentlich zu ihr gekommen, um ihr ein unvergessliches Erlebnis zu bereiten? Aber wollte er sich nicht eigentlich in erster Linie ihr erklären und sich bei ihr für sein Fehlverhalten entschuldigen? Vor allem war er doch nicht wirklich nur hier, um mit ihr Sex zu haben. Er wollte es langsam angehen und ihr die Zeit geben, die sie benötigte. Nun er hatte daran gedacht und die Idee war nicht verkehrt. Doch als er sie eben so völlig nackt in der Umkleide sah, löste sich sein Vorhaben in Luft auf und sein Schwanz übernahm das Denken und Handeln für ihn. Es waren mittlerweile 3 Tage vergangen, an denen er keinen Sex hatte und seine Eier fühlten sich an, als würden diese gleich platzen. Er brauchte dringend eine feuchte, heiße Pussy um seine Lust zu stillen. Er brauchte Sex! Das war alles was für ihn zählte. Lucius wollte kein langweiliges Gerede, keine Zärtlichkeiten. Er wollte einfach nur einen schnellen, hemmungslosen Fick und den würde er auch mit Sicherheit bekommen. Denn wenn er die Reaktion seiner sexy Mechanikerin richtig deutete, war sie bereits mehr als nur feucht und wollte ihn und sie würde seinen Schwanz überaus glücklich in Empfang nehmen. Aber vorher sollte er sie noch ein wenig mehr anheizen. Nur noch ein wenig mehr reizen. Sie sollte ihm offen sagen, was sie wollte und sie sollte ihn darum bitten. Ihn regelrecht anbetteln, sie sich zu nehmen. Schließlich würde er ihr den Gefallen tun und sie hart gegen den Spint ficken. Aber zuerst wollte er sein Versprechen einlösen und er war ihr in der Tat noch etwas schuldig. Er schuldete ihr definitiv einen Orgasmus! Wenn nicht sogar mehrere. Er wusste es noch genau, wie sie zitternd und schwitzend auf dem Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer lag und kurz vor der Explosion stand. Sie stand auf der Schwelle des Glücks und er verwehrte es ihr. Wie könnte er diesen Fehler jemals wieder gut machen? Lucius müsste viel von seinem Können, seinem Mund und seinen geschickten Fingern einsetzen, um sie den Umstand vergessen zu lassen. Aber es würde sich für sie auf jeden Fall lohnen und selbstverständlich auch für ihn und sie würde es immer wieder haben wollen, dieses unbändige Verlangen nach ihm.

„Lucius“, sprach Cathy leise und holte ihn aus seiner Abwesenheit zurück. Er war gedanklich zu weit abgedriftet, ohne zu bemerken, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken streichelten. Hoch und runter. Auf und ab. Für Cathy war es mehr als angenehm und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Es bereitete ihr Gänsehaut und sie erhob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm in sein hübsches Gesicht. Ihr Blick hing auf seinem Mund. Ah, diese weichen, verlockenden Lippen. Die sich so gut anfühlten und so fantastisch schmeckten. Nach ihm, den Mann Lucius Malfoy! Die Köpfe der beiden kamen sich näher und die Münder berührten sich kurz. Lucius strich sanft mit der Zunge über ihre Oberlippe, bevor diese ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht nahm und an Cathys Ohr leckte. „Sag mir, nach was du verlangst, meine Süße.“ Verführerisch hauchte er die Worte in ihr Ohr und seine Hände streichelten über ihren Körper. Gefährlich nah kamen sie dieses Mal an ihre Pussy und seine Finger fuhren hauchzart über ihre Schamlippen. „Oh Gott. Bitte!“ Sie war kaum noch fähig klar zu denken, geschweige denn, einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. Das Gefühl des Leders auf ihrer Haut war so intensiv, dass sie dadurch immer feuchter wurde. „Sollen meine Finger deine feuchte Pussy verwöhnen? Oder willst du meinen Mund? Soll meine Zunge deine Pussy lecken?“

Die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, dieser „Dirty Talk", löste etwas in ihr aus, dass sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Noch nie hatte jemand so mit ihr gesprochen. Auch ihr damaliger Freund nicht. Es entwickelte eine kaum begreifbare Lust und Leidenschaft. Ein Feuer entstand in der Mitte ihres Körpers, wurde bald zu einem riesigen Flächenbrand und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit dagegen ein Mittel zu entwickeln. Lucius musste dafür sorgen, dass sie dieser Hitze entkam und ihr den schon viel zu lange sehnlichst erwünschten Orgasmus zu bescheren. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach dieser Erlösung und Lucius Malfoy wäre der einzige Mann, der ihr dieses erfüllen könnte. „Ich will", versuchte sie zu antworten und atmete aufgeregt. Eigentlich war Cathy zu schüchtern, um ihm offen zu sagen, was sie wollte. Sie hatte immer Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, sich klar auszudrücken und ihre Wünsche zu äußern. Aber bei Lucius war das anders. Die Zweifel, ob ihr Handeln richtig oder falsch war, gab es nicht mehr. Es zählte nur noch der Fakt, dass er sie glücklich machen konnte und sie wollte glücklich sein. Sie wollte geliebt und begehrt werden. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, hatte sie dieses unendliche Verlangen nach einem Mann gehabt und sie musste dem nachgeben. Sie wollte in der Leidenschaft versinken und sich ihm völlig willenlos hingeben. Er sollte ihr endlich das geben, nach was sie sich schon viel zu lange sehnte. Sie wollte ihn sprichwörtlich mit Haut und Haaren. Sie wollte einfach alles von ihm. Sie wollte ihn, den Mann. Die Wärme seines starken Körpers spüren, die Berührungen seiner geschickten Hände, seine harte Männlichkeit in ihrer Pussy. Ihr gesamter Körper sehnte sich nach Zärtlichkeit, nach Zuwendung und sie konnte den Schmerz spüren, der immer mehr von ihr einnahm. Eine quälende Leere, die sich ausbreitete und sie verhüllte. Doch sie wollte das nicht mehr. Sie wollte wieder glücklich sein. Sie wollte sich wieder lebendig fühlen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie brauchte ihn und dieses brennende Verlangen, was Lucius in ihr auslöste hatte sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Am Anfang war es merkwürdig, irgendwie verstörend und sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie man so sehr von dieser einen Sache abhängig sein konnte.

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand über seine, die ruhig über ihrer Pussy lag und sprach mit flüsternder Stimme: „Ich will dich, Lucius! Ich brauche dich! Ich will deine Hände spüren und deine Finger, wie diese mich streicheln. Deinen Mund auf meinen Titten. Leck mit deiner Zunge über meine Nippel. Trink aus meiner Pussy. Gib mir deinen Schwanz und fick mich!“ Während sie mit ihm sprach, zog er seinen Kopf von ihrem Hals zurück und schaute ihr tief, wie hypnotisierend in die Augen. Schwer atmend starrte sie ihn an, sah ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seinen Augen und krallte ihre Finger in seine langen, platinblonden Haare. Er packte mit der linken Hand an ihren Hintern, kniff in die Pobacke und begann nun mit seiner anderen Hand, über ihre Pussy zu streicheln. Ganz langsam machte er dies, ließ die Finger in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Klit tanzen. Cathy dachte schon bald, sie würde nur noch Sterne sehen und verdrehte vor lauter Lust die Augen. Als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen wollte, ihre Augen dabei schloss, um seine Zärtlichkeiten besser genießen zu können, sprach Lucius mit sanfter, verführerischer Stimme zu ihr. „Ist es wirklich das was du willst?“ Aufgeregt biss Cathy sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja“, antwortete sie leise und fühlte, wie der Daumen seiner rechter Hand mit ihrer Klit spielte. Stöhnend drückte sie sich seiner Hand entgegen und wollte mehr, als nur diese federleichten Berührungen. Es reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um sie von dem innerlichen Druck zu entlasten, der sich aufgebaut hatte. Sie wollte den Höhepunkt erreichen und sich kopfüber von der Klippe stürzen. Lucius bemerkte ihre Reaktion, ihre Ungeduld und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „So ungeduldig, meine Süße?“ „Bitte, Lucius. Mach es mir!“ Wie verrückt presste sie ihren Körper ihm entgegen und wollte endlich kommen. „Keine Sorge, Süße. Du wirst kommen und das nicht nur einmal.“

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, waren zwei Finger von seiner Hand in ihrer Pussy verschwunden und bewegten sich langsam. Total überwältigt von dem Gefühl, krallte sie die Hände in seine breiten Schultern und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Spint. Seine Finger bewegten sich schneller, winkelte diese an und drehte sie leicht. Es war perfekt um ihren G-Punkt zu stimulieren. Energisch drückte Cathy ihr Becken seinen Fingern entgegen und sie wollte diese noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen. Die ganze Zeit über, sah Lucius in Cathys Gesicht. Er konnte einfach seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. So wie sie vor ihm stand, so erregt und mit diesem Ausdruck des puren Verlangens. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen, ihr Mund war geöffnet und entlockte kleine, leise Geräusche von Stöhnen. Ihre Wangen waren errötet und die Zunge mit dem Piercing, leckte so verlockend über diese weichen, roten Lippen. Es war der Wahnsinn und ihm stockte der Atem. Immer schneller bewegte er die Finger, fühlte deutlich wie eng und feucht sie war. „Deine Pussy ist wunderschön. So feucht, eng und bereit für mich. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an um meine Finger und ich kann es kaum erwarten, wie es sich um meinen Schwanz anfühlt, wenn ich ihn in deine schöne Pussy stecke.“ Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zum antworten. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte er das auch überhaupt nicht. Sie sollte ihn und seine Zärtlichkeiten mit Hingabe genießen. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, konnte dabei selbst ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ihre Zunge seine neckte. Seine Finger wurden immer schneller und sein Daumen rieb heftig über ihre Klit. Schnell löste er seinen Mund von ihren, küsste über ihren Hals, weiter zu ihren Brüsten. Er umschloss einen ihrer Nippel mit seinen Lippen, saugte und leckte an der harten Knospe, während seine linke Hand, die andere Brust sanft massierte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Cathy versuchte ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Lass es mich hören, dass es dir gefällt. Zeig es mir. Lass dich fallen und gib dich mir hin.“ Kurz öffnete sie die Augen und sah auf Lucius, wie er zärtlich ihre Brüste küsste. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern und sie spürte deutlich, dass die innere Hitze immer heftiger wurde. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde darin verglühen. Ohne Pause verwöhnten Lucius‘ Hände ihren erhitzten Körper. Die Finger bewegten sich immer schneller und schneller in ihrer Pussy. Er fühlte wie es enger wurde und ihre Säfte seinen Handschuh durchdrang. Sie war so unvorstellbar feucht und er musste an sich halten, um sie sich nicht sofort zu nehmen. Seine Augen schauten auf ihr Gesicht und er sah, wie sich ihre Mimik veränderte. Er wusste genau, dass sie bald kommen würde und stellte sich aufrecht vor ihr hin, presste seinen Körper stark gegen ihren. Lucius packte an ihr rechtes Bein und legte es sich um seine Hüfte. Leicht veränderte er seinen Stand und zog Cathy ganz eng an sich. In dieser Position würde er sie auch gleich ficken wollen. Sein Mund bedeckte ihren Hals mit unendlich vielen Küssen und Cathy krallte ihre Hände fest in seinen Nacken. „Oh Gott! Lucius! Fuck! Ich…“ Sie stöhnte laut auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich im schnellen Takt seiner Finger. „Lucius! Ich…fuck…ich.“ Sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht mehr klar denken. Kein vernünftiger Satz kam mehr über ihre Lippen. Der Orgasmus rollte auf sie zu. In einer riesigen Welle erfasste es sie und riss sie mit. Cathy schrie laut auf als sie kam. Heftig molk ihre Pussy Lucius‘ Finger und schloss sich so eng um diese, dass sie dort bleiben sollten wo diese waren.

Er sah auf ihre Reaktion, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Ein traumhafter Anblick und war sichtlich erregt davon. Seine Atmung war schnell und sein harter Schwanz drückte unermüdlich gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. Wenn er nicht über soviel Selbstbeherrschung verfügt hätte, wäre er mit Sicherheit in der Hose gekommen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht nur mit seinen Fingern beglücken, sondern auch mit seinem Mund. Er wollte aus ihrer Pussy trinken, ihre Klit mit seiner Zunge lecken. Doch er entschied sich dafür, dies für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufzuheben. Leicht zog er sich von ihr zurück, entfernte seine Hand von ihrer Pussy und strich mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen. „Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du kommst. Ich will dich spüren, Süße. Deinen Körper und deine feuchte Pussy.“ Verführerisch drangen die Worte zu ihr vor und waren gefühlt für sie wie in Watte gepackt. Sie atmete schwer und ihr Herz raste wie verrückt. Ihr Körper zitterte und schwitzte. Ihre Beine waren weich wie Pudding und sie hatte die Befürchtung, diese würden bald nachgeben und sie würde umfallen. Der Griff ihrer Hände in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich und sie hielt sich so sehr an ihm fest, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Aber sie suchte seine Nähe. Sie brauchte es. Sie brauchte ihn. Nachdem er seine Finger aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte, fühlte sie eine unendliche Leere und sehnte sich danach, wieder etwas in ihrer Pussy zu spüren. Doch dieses Mal wollte sie nicht seine Hände, sondern seinen Schwanz. Dieses verlockende Körperteil, was hart und groß in der Hose verpackt war und sie seit dem Montag nicht mehr vergessen konnte.

Sie hörte das verdächtige Geräusch eines Reißverschluss und zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf und diese wunderschönen blauen Augen sah, wünschte sie sich, für immer und ewig in diesem Meer von funkelten azurblau zu versinken. „Lucius, bitte. Ich will dich. Ich will mehr!“ Während sie es sagte, presste sie ihren erhitzten Körper gegen ihn. Rieb wie verrückt über die Stelle, wo sie seinen Schwanz spüren konnte. Das er schon dabei war und seine Männlichkeit aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien, bekam sie nicht mit. Cathy war wie gefangen in dem Nachhall des Höhepunkts und küsste ihn stürmisch. Heftig stritten die Zungen um die Vorherrschaft und kurze Zeit später, entfernten sich beide schwer atmend voneinander. „Sssh, Süße. Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern“, flüsterte Lucius mit rauer Stimme und griff mit der rechten Hand an den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, zog diesen nun komplett nach unten und fuhr in die Hose hinein, packte seinen Schwanz und ließ die rote, tropfende Spitze frech hinaus schauen. Cathy schaute ihm währenddessen interessiert zu, war fasziniert von diesem traumhaften Anblick und starrte wie gebannt, auf dieses Stück Fleisch und wollte es am liebsten berühren. Sie wollte ihn anfassen. Ihre Hände an dem harten Schaft auf und ab wandern lassen. Doch als er ihr immer mehr von seinem besten Stück präsentierte, hielt sie kurz die Luft an. Er war so groß und wunderschön. Es war der schönste und größte Schwanz, den sie je gesehen hatte. Lucius hatte eine beeindruckende Männlichkeit und übertraf damit weit den normalen Durchschnitt. Aber es beunruhigte sie auch. Wollte er damit wirklich in ihre Pussy? Und wie sollte das passen? Er war so groß! Nervös schluckte sie, biss sich auf die Lippe. Lucius bemerkte sofort ihre Reaktion und handelte. Sanft berührte er mit seiner linken Hand ihre Wange, streichelte diese. „Cathy", sprach er mit leiser Stimme zu ihr. „Schau mich an!“ Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Liebevoll lächelte er und bedeckte sogleich ihr Gesicht mit sanften Küssen. „Schließ deine Augen! Entspann dich! Du sollst es genießen! Diesen wunderbaren Moment, wenn mein Schwanz in deine Pussy eindringt. Fühle es! Genieße es! Ich verspreche dir, es wird für dich unvergesslich werden.“

Er umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand sein steifes Glied und ließ es über ihre Schamlippen auf - und abfahren, verteilte so die Säfte ihrer Pussy und merkte nun ganz deutlich, wie feucht sie war. Leicht berührte die Spitze seines Glieds ihre Klit. Langsam rieb diese darüber und Lucius musste unter dieser sanften Berührung Aufstöhnen und das kühle Metall des Piercings, sorgte für einen zusätzlichen prickelnden Effekt. Nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, dass es sich so unfassbar gut anfühlte. Er hatte schon viele Frauen gehabt. Doch noch nie war es so intensiv gewesen und es war auch für ihn eine völlig neue Erfahrung und er wollte es so lange wie es eben nur ging genießen. Cathy, die auf Anweisung von ihm die Augen schließen sollte, lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, krallte ihre Hände fest in seine langen Haare und stöhnte, als sie das stimulierende Gefühl ihrer Klit fühlte. Es war unbeschreiblich und war ganz anders, als die Berührungen seiner Hand bzw. seiner Finger. Es war viel intensiver. Da sie besonders empfindlich an dieser Stelle war, merkte sie wieder deutlich das Ansteigen der Hitze in ihrem Körper und das da etwas auf sie zu gerollt kam. „Es fühlt sich so gut an“, stöhnte sie an seinen Hals und Lucius zog den Kopf ein wenig zurück und seine Lippen berührten leicht ihre. „Und es wird sich gleich noch viel besser anfühlen“, hauchte er über ihren Mund, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Während des Kusses, drang er in sie ein. Ganz langsam natürlich und war sofort überwältigt davon, wie eng und feucht ihre Pussy war. Sie empfang ihn mit einer unvorstellbaren Hitze, dass es ihm den Atem nahm. Cathy biss sich auf die Lippe und atmete schwer ein und aus. Ihre Hände krallten sich immer fester in seine breiten Schultern und Lucius bewegte etwas sein Becken, schob es nach oben in Cathys Richtung. Es war zwar nur die Spitze, die ihre Pussy füllte, aber dennoch, füllte er sie schon damit richtig aus. „Oh Gott! Lucius! Ich…dein Schwanz! Fuck“, stöhnte sie und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Lucius‘ Atem war inzwischen heftiger geworden. Auch er schloss die Augen und streckte den Kopf nach hinten. Hart biss er die Zähne fest aufeinander und genoss diesen Moment. Cathys enge, feuchte und heiße Pussy, wie sie seinen harten Schwanz so bereitwillig in Empfang nahm. „Fuck, Cathy! Deine Pussy ist so eng!“ Kurz hielt er inne in seiner Bewegung, bevor er sich weiter ganz langsam in sie hinein gleiten ließ. Beide atmeten schneller und Cathy konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Lucius und seinen Schwanz. Sie fühlte, wie er sie komplett ausfüllte. Seine Härte, seine Wärme. Überrascht musste sie feststellen, wie schnell sich ihr Körper an seine Männlichkeit gewöhnt hatte. Am Anfang hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass es unangenehm sein würde. Doch er war perfekt und ihre Pussy harmonierte wunderbar mit seinem besten Stück.

Als sie ihre Augen ein wenig öffnete, sah sie, dass er seine immer noch geschlossen hatte und sie schaute wie fasziniert auf ihn und sein Erscheinungsbild. Lucius sah so verdammt heiß aus. So verdammt sexy. Sein Aussehen, so völlig anders, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesehen hatte. Da war nichts mehr zu sehen von dieser akkurater, aristokratischer Eleganz und Arroganz. Er war nur noch ein Mann, gekennzeichnet von seiner Lust und Leidenschaft. Cathy grinste in sich hinein und wollte nun wirklich wissen, wie er wohl im entscheidenden Moment, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, reagierte und aussah. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Kopf und sanft berührten ihre Finger sein Gesicht, fuhren über seine Lippen. Oh, diese wundervollen, weichen Lippen! Sie wollte ihn küssen, beugte den Kopf zu ihm und während sie ihm den Kuss gab, merkte sie, wie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken war und so den Kuss vertiefte. Sofort öffnete Cathy ihren Mund und wollte seine Zunge. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und ein leidenschaftlicher Tanz der Zungen begann. Heftig und leidenschaftlich küssten beide. Ihm entlockte es ein leichtes Stöhnen und Cathy konnte nun seinen Schwanz spüren, wie er sich in ihr bewegte. Lucius zog sie immer enger an sich und legte seinen linken Arm um ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihrer weichen Haut fest und drückte ihr Bein eng an seine Hüfte. Mit langsamen Stößen, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Seine Hüften stießen in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Für den Anfang war es nicht verkehrt. Doch wollten sie beide mehr. Beide wollten es schneller, energischer, härter. Schnell löste sich Cathy von seinen Lippen und sie schauten sich einander in die Augen. Der Blick, vor Lust und Erregung gekennzeichnet, sagte alles. „Fick mich“, hauchte Cathy Lucius entgegen und er ließ sich natürlich kein zweites Mal darum bitten, ihr diesen Wunsch endlich zu erfüllen.

Er stieß nun mit schnellen, tiefen Stößen in ihre feuchte Pussy und sie dankte es ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Immer lauter und hemmungsloser wurde sie. Cathy schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Abwechselnd verwöhnte seine rechte Hand ihre Brüste und ihre Klit. Er machte es so unglaublich geschickt und Lucius wusste ganz genau, wie er eine Frau glücklich machen konnte. Er war so verdammt gut bei dem was er tat. Cathy vergaß sich komplett und gab sich ihrer Lust hin. Sie versank in ihrem Verlangen und dem grandiosen Gefühl, von so einem perfekten Mann gefickt zu werden. Lucius streichelte sie zum nächsten Orgasmus. Explosionsartig überrollte es Cathy und sie kam heftig, lang um seinen Schwanz. „Ja, Süße! Komm für mich“, flüsterte er mit rauer, tiefer Stimme in ihr Ohr. Sie schrie laut auf. „Oh Gott! Lucius! Jaaaaa!“ Völlig fertig, schwer nach Luft ringend, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Ihre Finger krallten sich fest in den Stoff seines schwarzen Seidenhemdes. Für einen kurzen Moment, standen beide still da und bewegten sich kein bisschen. Lucius‘ Hand strich durch ihre langen Haare und Cathy hob leicht den Kopf an und sah ihm direkt in seine blauen Augen. „Du bist der pure Wahnsinn! Dich zu sehen, wie du kommst. Ich will dich ficken und ich werde dich solange ficken, bis du mich anflehen wirst, damit aufzuhören oder weiter zu machen.“ Man konnte deutlich die Erregung hören. Seine Stimme rau, tief und sexy ließ Cathy erzittern. Heftig pressten beide die Lippen aufeinander und Cathy zerrte wie verrückt an seinem schicken Hemd. „Fick mich bitte, Lucius!“ Ihre Worte, eine Bitte, ein Flehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Cathy wusste nur eins: sie wollte es jetzt und er sollte es ihr besorgen! Lucius lächelte unverschämt frech. „Es wird mir eine Ehre und eine Freude sein, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, Miss Watkins.“ Manchmal war er wirklich ein verdammt, arroganter und sexy Bastard.

„Leg deine Beine um meine Hüften und halte dich mit deinen Händen in meinem Nacken fest.“ Er unterstützte sie dabei ein wenig und mit seiner Hilfe, waren beide kurze Zeit später in der perfekten Position. Die ganze Zeit über schauten sich beide an und auch sein Schwanz verließ nicht ihre Pussy. Sein Lächeln was er ihr gab, war charmant und leicht verwegen. Er veränderte noch ein wenig seinen Stand, packte mit den Händen an ihren Hintern und schob seine Hüften nach vorn. Leicht bewegte er sich und erwischte genau die richtige Stelle. Das war ein interessanter Winkel und sein Schwanz stimulierte sie perfekt an einem ganz empfindlichen Punkt. Er sollte das weitermachen und nie mehr damit aufhören! Er machte es wieder. Cathy schloss die Augen, stöhnte und schlang ihre Arme fester um seinen Nacken. Lucius bewegte seine Hüften langsam vor und zurück und die Spitze seines Schwanzes, reizte immer weiter ihren G – Punkt. Er sah zu ihr, wie sehr sie es genoss, sich ihm so hinzugeben. „Lass dich fallen! Gib dich mir hin, meine Süße! Ich werde dir das geben, was dir noch nie ein Mann zuvor gegeben hat. Ich werde dich so hart ficken, wie dich noch nie ein Mann gefickt hat oder jemals ficken wird!“

Er erhöhte sein Tempo. Seine Hüften bewegten sich schneller. Sein Schwanz stieß heftiger in ihre Pussy. Mit kurzen, tiefen Stößen brachte er damit beide näher an die erhoffte Erlösung. Beide atmeten mittlerweile schwer und Cathy konnte unter ihren Fingern, Lucius‘ heiße und verschwitzte Haut in seinem Nacken fühlen. Sie krallte sich in seinen langen Haare fest und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. Lucius‘ Hände massierten heftig ihren Hintern, seine Finger drückten sich schmerzhaft in die weiche Haut und die Spuren davon wären mit Sicherheit noch die nächsten Tage sichtbar. Doch keiner der zwei, weder Cathy noch Lucius, dachten darüber nach. Alles was nun zählte, war diesen unglaublichen Moment der Vertrautheit voll auszukosten und diese prickelnde Leidenschaft zu genießen. Beide verloren sich im Rausch der Lust, versanken in der Leidenschaft und ergeben sich dem explosiven Gefühl des Sex.

Die Anfangs zärtlichen Küsse, wurden mit der Zeit immer kürzer und was langsam und sinnlich begann, wurde immer schneller und heftiger. Vorbei war die Zurückhaltung. Die Bewegungen wurden energischer, stärker. Der Atem beschleunigte sich, wurde kürzer und auch bald abgelöst von hemmungslosen Stöhnen. Lucius schlang seine Arme immer fester um Cathys Körper und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre Brüste pressten sich hart gegen seinen starken Oberkörper und ihre steifen Nippel rieben wie wild, an dem Stoff von seinem Hemd. Cathy ließ sich fallen. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie zur Seite und ihre Hände suchten Halt in seinem Nacken. Sie fühlte Lucius‘ Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Er küsste an ihrem Hals entlang, weiter zu ihren Brüsten, leckte mit seiner Zunge abwechselnd über die steifen Nippel. Fest krallte sie ihre Finger in seinen verschwitzten Nacken, drückte die Fingernägel tief in seine Haut. Es entlockte beiden ein wohliges Stöhnen und sein Mund wanderte weiter zurück nach oben. Mit hauchzarten Küssen über ihr Gesicht, neckte er sie. Kreiste mit der Zunge über ihr Ohr, zog mit seinen Zähnen an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Deine Pussy ist der Wahnsinn! Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an! So eng und feucht für mich. Es ist perfekt!" Verführerisch flüsterte er die Worte ins Ohr. Doch war sie schon viel zu sehr erregt, um noch vernünftige Sätze zu bilden und ihm darauf zu antworten. Auch Lucius hatte mit sich zu kämpfen, als er merkte, wie es enger wurde um seinen Schwanz. „Ahhh, fuck, Cathy…“, brachte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor und weiter sprach er nicht. Es raubte ihm den Verstand, wie ihre enge Pussy seinen Schwanz massierte.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um Cathy. Ganz eng waren beide Körper und drückten heftig aneinander. Hart und schnell fickte er sie. Sein Schwanz hämmerte nonstop ihre Pussy. Cathy ließ sich treiben, versank in dem intensiven Gefühl der Lust und Leidenschaft. So störte sie es auch nicht, dass Lucius sie kräftig gegen den Spint drückte und sie mit ihrem nackten Rücken, an dem kalten Metall rieb. Er hielt sie fest, war nicht bereit sie loszulassen und wollte ihr all das geben, was er ihr so fest versprochen hatte. Und ein Lucius Malfoy hielt immer sein Versprechen! Auch in diesem Fall und ganz besonders bei ihr, würde er dies in Erfüllung gehen lassen. Er war bereit, ihr alles zu geben. Das laute Stöhnen, was durch den kleinen Raum zu hören war, wechselte sich mit dem flutschenden Geräusch seines Schwanzes, der sich in schnellen, kurzen Stößen in ihrer Pussy bewegte und dem krachenden Geräusch von Cathys Körper, der gegen den Spint knallte, immer ab. Lucius‘ Schwanz fickte Cathy immer heftiger. Man konnte nur noch Stöhnen hören. Langes, lautes Stöhnen und kurz öffnete sie die Augen und schaute ihn mit einem verschleierten Blick an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war umwerfend und seine vor Erregung erweiterten Pupillen, ließen das blau der Iris, fast gänzlich verschwinden.

„Komm in mir, Lucius. Ich will das du kommst! Spritz deinen Samen in mir ab!“ Er konnte darauf nichts antworten und bemühte sich um ein knappes Lächeln. Lucius hatte so mit sich zu kämpfen, dass er nicht zu früh in ihr kam und versuchte alles, es aufzuhalten. Doch anscheinend bewirkten ihre Worte eben, genau das Gegenteil. Wie von Sinnen, erhöhte er nochmals das Tempo und seine Hüften stießen immer ruckartiger gegen ihre. Er kniff die Augen zu, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste leidenschaftlich an ihrem Hals. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig, schnell und er konnte fühlen, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg und seine Eier immer mehr anschwollen und er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, um zu kommen. Ein ihm sehr vertrautes Gefühl durchzog seinen Rücken und wanderte immer weiter tiefer, bis zu seinem Schwanz. Seine linke Hand packte immer fester an ihren Hintern und drückte ihr Becken heftig gegen seins. Er wollte sie so nah bei sich haben und am liebsten noch tiefer in sie eindringen. Doch er war schon komplett in ihr versunken und ihre Haut rieb energisch an dem Stoff seiner Hose. Er umfasste mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Kopf, packte in die langen Haare, zog sie zu sich heran und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich werde in dir kommen. Werde meinen Samen in deine enge, heiße Pussy spritzen!“ Er stöhnte an ihren Hals, sein heißer Atem streifte über ihre Haut und sie begann zu zittern. Cathy legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und krallte ihre Finger fest in seine Schultern bzw. in seinen Rücken. Sie fühlte, wie der Stoff des Hemdes, von Schweiß durchnässt war. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und zeitweise stockte ihr der Atem. Auch fühlte sie, wie sie kurz vor der Explosion stand und knapp davor war, ohnmächtig zu werden. „Ahhh…Oh Gott! Lucius!“ Ihre geschrienen Worte sorgten dafür, dass er sich mit so schnellen Stößen in ihrer Pussy bewegte, dass beide den Punkt erreicht hatten, wo man es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, es kein zurück mehr gab und gemeinsam erreichten sie den Höhepunkt. Cathy schrie nur noch laut seinen Namen, als sie kam. „Lucius! Ahhhh! Lucius!“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Mund, kam sie wieder und immer wieder um seinen Schwanz. Ihre Pussy zuckte, zog und molk regelrecht sein bestes Stück und wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder hergeben. Die Welt um sie herum wurde schwarz und sie sah deutlich die Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen. Alles was eben noch so wichtig erschien, war mit einem Mal so weit entfernt und zählte nicht mehr. Das Einzige was nun wirklich zählte, war diesen Mann zu spüren, wie er sich tief und voller Leidenschaft in ihr bewegte. Ihr ganzer Körper schwitzte und der Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Haut. Mit unregelmäßigen Atem und rasendem Puls, kam sie hart um seine heiße, pulsierende Männlichkeit. Als Cathy ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, zog sie auch unmittelbar Lucius mit über die Klippe. Ihre Pussy massierte so heftig seinen Schwanz, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und ließ sich komplett gehen. Die Geräusche, die er dabei machte, waren animalisch und schienen nicht von dieser Welt. Sein Stöhnen war laut und klang gequält, aber auch erleichternd. Er zeigte sich von einer unglaublichen Seite und der Ausdruck dazu auf seinem Gesicht, war atemberaubend. Es war einfach umwerfend. Lucius Malfoy, ein Mann, gefangen im Moment der absoluten Ekstase. Sein Kopf lag in seinem Nacken. Die langen, platinblonden Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und klebten auf seiner schweißnassen Haut. Wie ein Vorhang, verhüllten einige Strähnen seine Augen. Er hatte diese geschlossen und die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen. Seine Mimik war ein Abbild von Konzentration, Befriedigung, Erleichterung und Erschöpfung. Sein Mund war weit geöffnet und er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Lucius sah so verdammt heiß aus! „Ahhh! Cathy! Ahhhh! Ich komme", schrie er laut und stieß dabei einen animalischen Sound aus, der Cathy durch und durch erbeben ließ. Er kam in ihr und sie fühlte seinen heißen Samen. Wieder und immer wieder, spritzte er in ihrer Pussy ab. Sein Schwanz pumpte und pulsierte. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er kein Ende damit finden würde. Er füllte ihre enge, feuchte Weiblichkeit mit seinem kostbarsten Gut. Er ergoss sich ohne Ende in ihr und die eben noch extrem schnellen Bewegungen und Stöße seiner Hüften, wurden langsamer und als er ein allerletztes Mal in ihr kam, verlangsamte er immer weiter, bis er schließlich sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegte.

Die Liebenden verharrten in ihrer Stellung und hatten die Arme eng um den Körper des anderen geschlungen. Beide waren fix und fertig. Der Puls raste, das Blut rauschte in den Ohren, der Atem war unregelmäßig und schnell. Die Körper, klatschnass und völlig verschwitzt. Die Wangen, vor lauter Anstrengung, stark gerötet. Stirn an Stirn, lehnten die Köpfe aneinander und beide hatten die Augen geschlossen. Cathy kraulte mit Hingabe Lucius‘ verschwitzten Nacken und versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen. Sie konnte deutlich seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und er hatte genauso zu tun wie sie und rang nach Luft. Dennoch verteilte er zärtliche Küsse über ihren Hals. Sanft liebkosten seine Lippen diese empfindliche Stelle und es entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen. „Oh, Lucius!“ Mit flüsternder Stimme genoss sie diese Zärtlichkeiten und es reichte bei ihr aus, dass sich ihre Pussy eng um seinen halbharten Schwanz schloss und ihn damit eine sehr beeindruckende Massage verpasste. So überwältigt von dieser Stimulation, stöhnte er laut auf. „Holy Shit! Cathy!“ Seine Arme drückten sie so fest an seinen Oberkörper, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie gleich zerdrücken. Auch seine Hüften bewegten sich ruckartig und schnell. Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre linke Schulter und schrie wieder laut auf. „Fuck! Oh, shit“, und eh sie überhaupt wusste wie ihr geschah, biss er ihr in den Hals. Vollkommen überrascht davon, krallte sie ihre Finger tief in die Haut von seinem Nacken. Es schmerzte, wie er seine Zähne in ihre Haut presste und sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass bald Blut fließen würde. Ihr Körper fing an zu zittern und ihr Atem stockte. Sie war kurz davor die Luft anzuhalten und kniff die Augen fest zu. Etwas Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Was wenn das alles hier nur ein Traum ist? Ein Traum, aus dem sie bald erwachen würde. Doch es konnte einfach nur real sein. Die Wärme, die Hitze, die verschwitzte Haut. Die langen Haare, die an ihren nackten Schultern kitzelten. Die starken Hände, wie diese über ihren Rücken streichelten. Diese weichen Lippen, wie diese sie küssten. Der Schwanz, der immer noch leicht hart war und in ihrer Pussy steckte. Cathy lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und ein Wimmern verließ ihren Mund. Lucius ließ einfach nicht von dieser Stelle ab. „Lucius! Bitte!“ Sie flehte ihn an und seine Lippen küssten über die gereizte, stark gerötete Stelle an ihrem Hals. Abwechselnd leckte seine Zunge langsam darüber. Dieses Gefühl dabei – es war pures Gänsehaut Feeling. Sie konnte es spüren, wie er leicht lächelte. Schnell löste er sich von ihr und seine Hände umfassten ihren Kopf. Sanft hielt er diesen, seine Daumen strichen zärtlich über ihre Wangen. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sie war wie gefangen in diesem strahlenden blau. Es war so wunderschön. So rein, hell, friedlich, liebevoll. „Cathy", flüsterte er und sie sah in sein Gesicht. Es war verschwitzt. Seine Haare hingen kreuz und quer. Eine Strähne hatte sich auf seine Stirn verirrt. Er atmete immer noch schwer und seine Wangen waren stark gerötet. Er hatte ganz ordentlich Farbe bekommen und war nicht mehr so blass wie vorher. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Zunge leckte sich über die Lippen. Diese Geste! Wie gerne wollte Cathy mit ihrer Zunge über diese Lippen…Ihr Zeigefinger strich über seine Unterlippe, weiter über sein Gesicht und strich ihm die Strähne von der Stirn. Während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand in seine Haare fuhr, lehnte sie sich nach vorn, ihre Stirn gegen seine und gemeinsam genossen beide die Zärtlichkeiten. Sie kraulte ihm genüsslich den Kopf. „Lucius. Das war…“ „Unglaublich“, beendete er zügig ihren Satz. Beide mussten lachen und seufzten zufrieden.

Lange standen die Liebenden an den Spint gelehnt, eng verschlungen, tief miteinander vereint und waren noch lange nicht bereit dafür, sich voneinander zu trennen. Das was sie eben erlebt hatten, konnte man mit nichts was je auf der Welt existiert hatte vergleichen. Es gab keine Worte dafür. Man konnte es nicht erklären. Aber es war mehr, als nur leidenschaftlicher Sex. Eindeutig mehr, als nur ein hemmungsloser Fick. Es war einmalig. Es war atemberaubend. Es war unglaublich. Es war unbeschreiblich. Es war wunderschön und dieses Erlebnis, das Gefühl dabei, einfach nicht von dieser Welt. Lucius und Cathy waren wie zwei verlorene Seelen, die ziellos umher irrten und sich endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Zwei Menschen, die auf der Suche nach dem unendlichen Glück waren und es wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem einem unvergesslichen Moment erlebten.


	20. Ein Sommertag in Greenwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein heißer Sommertag in Greenwich. Es ist perfekt, um in Ruhe einen kühlen Milch Shake zu trinken und sich Gedanken über das Leben zu machen. Doch war es wirklich eine so gute Idee, sich ausgerechnet in dieses eine spezielle Café zu setzen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Bei der Idee zu dem Kapitel, stellte ich mir diesen Stadtteil bildlich vor. Es muss dort in echt wirklich unglaublich schön sein.  
> Auch fand ich Severus' Verhalten sehr witzig. Man stelle sich nur mal die Kerker Fledermaus vor, mit der langen, dunklen Robe und so ganz umgeben von jungen, quirligen Menschen ;-).  
> Ach und natürlich auch, dass Mr. Lucius Malfoy wieder ganz unerwartet auf Miss Watkins trifft. Ja, das Leben steckt manchmal voller Überraschungen :-)).

Unerbittlich brannte die Sonne von dem blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel herab. Hüllte die Umwelt in eine senkende Hitze und ließ jedes Lebewesen unter dieser höllischen Wärme leiden. Es war mittlerweile schon die zweite Woche in Folge, wo es so heiß war und die Hitzewelle hielt erbarmungslos an und es gab keine Anzeichen auf Verbesserung. Die ersehnte Abkühlung ließ noch lange auf sich warten. So entschied jeder für sich selbst, der im Süden Englands lebte, was der richtige Weg und die richtige Wahl für eine Erfrischung war. Viele Menschen flüchtenden sich aus den Großstädten hinaus aufs Land. Einige zog es direkt ans Meer und die, die nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, erfrischten sich halt auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Meist waren es die Kinder, die überall dort wo ein Brunnen war, sofort hineinsprangen und spielerisch eroberten sie diesen Punkt des kühlen Nass für sich. Währenddessen hielten sich die Erwachsenen im Hintergrund und suchten ihre eigene Art der Abkühlung. Meist mit wenig Erfolg und nicht selten landeten diese, auf Grund eines Hitzschlags, im Krankenhaus.

In dem ruhigen Stadtteil von London, besser gesagt in Greenwich, saßen in einem der unzähligen Straßen Cafés, Cathy und Lily. Es war nicht weit weg von dem bekannten Greenwich Market und bot ein einmaliges Ambiente. Das Gebäude im Tudor Stil erbaut, hatte einiges an historischer Geschichte vorzuweisen. Doch seit Ende des 2. Weltkrieg wurde es erfolgreich von einer jüdischen Familie geführt. Über Generationen hinweg befand es sich in Familienbesitz. Die beiden Freundinnen hatten sich am Anfang der Woche, für eine Shoppingtour an diesem Samstag entschieden. Auch wenn es dafür eigentlich viel zu heiß war und Cathy nun wirklich keine Lust dazu hatte, half es trotzdem nichts und so ließ sie sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von ihrer Freundin mitschleppen. Sie saßen, entgegen der meisten Besucher, im Innenbereich des Cafés und so konnte Lily ganz ungehindert mit den männlichen Angestellten flirten. Doch irgendwie schien es diesmal, dass Cathy nicht soviel auszumachen und gedankenverloren rührte sie mit dem Strohhalm in dem Milch Shake. Das machte sie nun schon eine knappe Viertelstunde lang und schaute wie erstarrt auf das Glas vor ihr. Sie war nicht wirklich anwesend und war sonst wo mit ihren Gedanken. Die Bilder, die sich in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatten, zogen wie in einem Film auf Dauerschleife an ihr vorbei. Sie dachte eindeutig an den gestrigen Tag und konnte es nicht vergessen, was da passiert war. Sie wollte es nicht vergessen. So wunderschön und berauschend wie dieses Erlebnis war. Es brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis ein und würde wohl für immer ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung sein. Sie sah nun wieder ganz deutlich, diese traumhaft, schönen Augen vor sich und den Ausdruck in ihnen. Dieses leuchtende, strahlende, blau, was so anziehend und gleichzeitig so eisig sein konnte, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Es brannte sich unvergesslich in sie hinein und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach diesem Moment herbei, wo sie diesen Augen wieder ganz nah sein konnte. Noch immer loderte das unbändige Feuer und die unstillbare Lust in ihrem Körper und sie konnte noch immer die harte, pulsierende Männlichkeit in ihrer Pussy spüren, die sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Nach dem doch spontanen und auch intensiven Zusammentreffen, was eigentlich nicht mehr als ein leidenschaftlicher Quickie war, konnte sie an nichts mehr anderes denken, als ihn wiederzusehen. Zwar hatten beide kurz miteinander gesprochen und anscheinend hatte es Lucius sehr gefallen, denn er sprach davon, wie gerne er sie wiedersehen würde, um dieses leidenschaftliche Spiel, was beide da trieben, fortzusetzen. Aber weder sagte er einen Ort oder Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen und Cathy war viel zu sehr von dem Augenblick gefangen, als das sie ihm hätte eine passende Antwort geben können. Nun saß sie hier, gefangen in ihrem Tagtraum, verlor sich in der Fantasie, die von einem attraktiven Mann mit langen, platinblonden Haaren handelte und zählte unaufhörlich die Sekunden, bis sich beide wiedersehen würden.

Lucius Malfoy war wie immer, in teuersten und edelsten Zwirn gekleidet. Genau wie schon am Vortag, trug er einen schweren, dunklen Mantel. Aber diesmal in schwarz, mit schimmernden, goldenen Ornamenten verziert. Dazu passend und ebenfalls in schwarz, trug er einen sehr eng geschnittenen Anzug, mit einem weißen Hemd und rundete das Outfit, mit einer perfekt sitzenden, hellblauen Krawatte ab. Er hatte heute früh lange überlegen müssen, als er in seinem Ankleidezimmer stand und seine Auswahl an Kleidung prüfte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für dieses hier, was er nun trug. Auch wenn es vielleicht doch ein wenig unpassend war, bei solch heißen Wetter und in einem Stadtteil, wo hauptsächlich nur Muggel lebten, so rumzulaufen. Doch er war ein Zauberer und ein Malfoy. Vor allem ein stolzer Malfoy und jeder sollte sehen, dass er anders war. Besser, bedeutender, überlegener. Auch hatte er wieder seinen markanten Gehstock dabei. Dieses markante Accessoire und ohne ihn, würde er niemals das Haus verlassen. Das sich darin aber auch sein Zauberstab versteckte, war nur zweitrangig. In erster Linie sollte es nur zu rein repräsentativen Zwecken genutzt werden und gut aussehen. Schließlich brauchte er auch etwas, was seine ganz persönliche Erscheinung und seinen ganz speziellen Stil unterstreichen sollte. Perfekt gekleidet und voller Vorfreude darauf, gemeinsam mit Severus nach Greenwich zu apparieren, ließ ihn unruhig wie einen kleinen Jungen werden. Nachdem er ihn den Abend zuvor, per Eule kontaktiert hatte und ihn regelrecht dazu zwang, ihn zu begleiten. Severus blieb dann keine andere Wahl, außer Lucius zuzusagen. Was sollte er auch anderes machen? Einen Mann, wie Malfoy zu widersprechen, wäre sinnlos gewesen. Viele, lange Jahre war es her, als Lucius das letzte Mal in Greenwich war. Doch er konnte sich noch an so jede kleine Einzelheit erinnern. Die langen Spaziergänge direkt an der Themse entlang, dabei den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten und das Mädchen, was er im Arm hielt, zärtlich zu küssen. Um Mitternacht im Park auf der Wiese zu liegen, unter tausenden von Sternen und die Sternschnuppen genießen, jede einzelne mit einem tiefen, festen Wunsch zu belegen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie sich eines Tages alle erfüllen werden. Die Dunkelheit des Kinosaals und der süße Geschmack von Popcorn, was er auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte. Die enge Jeans, die er trug und ihm fast jede Chance zum atmen nahm, als er in den Sitz gedrückt wurde, während seine Freundin auf seinem Schoß saß. Es waren so viele wunderbare Orte, wo damals die wunderschönsten Dinge passiert sind und es war die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Er war 16. Er war jung und er war das erste Mal richtig verliebt. Auch wenn es nur für die Zeit eines Sommers war und nicht länger als ein paar Wochen andauern sollte, so genoss er doch sehr die kurze Zeit, die er und seine Freundin miteinander hatten. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, den Ort seiner Jugend zu betreten und wiederzusehen. Was sich wohl alles in dieser Zeit verändert hatte? Bestimmt gab es das Kino und das kleine, romantische Café nicht mehr. Auch werden die anderen Läden geschlossen haben, um Platz für die neuen Eigentümer zu gewähren. Es wird sich alles verändern haben. Schließlich war es fast 35 Jahre her, als er das letzte Mal Greenwich gesehen hatte und auch das letzte Mal, dass er eine so eng, sitzende Jeans trug. Das war auch wirklich das Einzige, was er über die vielen Jahre nicht vermisste.

Als es dann endlich an diesem Samstag soweit war und er sich zusammen mit Severus in eine kleine Seitenstraße apparierte, fiel ihm sofort eins auf. Es hatte sich hier nicht wirklich viel verändert. Viele Häuser wo er dachte, dass diese schon längst abgerissen wurden waren, erstrahlten mit ihren neuen Fassaden in einem wunderschönen Glanz und auch das es noch dieses kleine Café gab, ließ ihn fast überschwänglich werden. Mit großen Schritten lief er darauf zu, völlig ungeachtet, ob Severus ihm folgte, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der großen Freude und innerlich fragte er sich, ob es immer noch die selben Besitzer wie damals waren und ob es noch diesen leckeren, gut schmeckenden Karamell Kaffee gab. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich zu dieser sinnlosen Idee gebracht hat, dich hierher zu begleiten, Lucius“, sprach ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Professor Snape und versuchte, den schnellen Schritten seines Freundes zu folgen. „Ah, Severus! Vertrau mir einfach. Es wird dir gefallen“, antwortete ihm dieser und ging zielstrebig über die Straße. Severus murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat nun direkt neben Lucius. Seite an Seite liefen sie über den Bürgersteig, verfolgt von den unzähligen, neugierigen Blicke der anderen Leute. Severus fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wollte einfach nur weg von diesen Ort. Es war überhaupt nicht seine Welt. Die vielen Fremden. Dieser merkwürdige Ort. Was fand Malfoy nur so besonderes daran? „Siehst du eigentlich die anderen Menschen, wie diese uns anstarren?“ Was für eine Frage und natürlich bemerkte Lucius die fragenden Blicke. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich hier wohl. Denn all diese anderen Leute kannten ihn nicht und das war auch ganz gut so. Hier konnte er der sein, der er war. Er musste sich nicht verstecken, hinter einer eisernen Maske und so tun, als würde ihn das alles nicht interessieren. So konnte er sich frei fühlen und das machen, wozu er wirklich Lust hatte. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, grüßte er freundlich, vor allem das weibliche Geschlecht und bekam nicht selten ein sanftes, verführerisches Grinsen zurück. Er flirtete und genoss den Umstand, dass er machen konnte was er wollte, in vollen Zügen aus. Das blieb auch von Severus nicht unbemerkt und dieser quittierte es ihm mit einem genervten Grummeln. „Warum mein alter Freund, genießt du nicht einfach den Umstand und öffnest dich ein wenig? Es ergeben sich hier nun wahrlich ungeahnte, fantastische Möglichkeiten.“ Kaum hatte es Lucius ausgesprochen, lief eine Gruppe junger Damen an den beiden Herren vorbei, grüßten sie mit ein paar netten Worten, kicherten und gingen weiter. Im vorbeigehen hörten sie noch einige Wortfetzen. _*Der war echt heiß!* *Den Blonden hätte ich gerne in meinem Bett!* *Frag ihn nach seiner Nummer!*_ „Fantastische Möglichkeiten, ja", hinterfragte Severus amüsiert, drehte sich dabei zu Lucius und zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. Lucius sah ihn nicht an, auch antwortete er ihm nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Flirterei fortzusetzen. Es war unübersehbar, dass Lucius eine Schwäche für das weibliche Geschlecht hatte und nutzte das schamlos aus. Severus verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als wieder in seinen Keller nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und an neuen Zaubertränken zu experimentieren. Es vergingen einige Minuten und still liefen beide nebeneinander her, als Severus das Wort ergriff. „Was ist eigentlich das Ziel deines Ausflugs?“ „Ungeduldig, alter Freund“, gab Lucius nur ziemlich trocken zurück und als Severus ihm darauf antworten wollte, blieb Lucius unmittelbar vor einem Haus stehen. Davor waren viele Tische und Stühle aufgestellt und es war offensichtlich bis auf den letzten Platz belegt. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und standen nun vor dem Café, was Lucius so überaus angenehm in seiner Erinnerung blieb. Es war im Tudor Stil erbaut, in der Kombination von Fachwerk und in der Vielseitigkeit der Fassaden Elemente, machte es dies unverwechselbar, einmalig. Lucius seufzte zufrieden auf, grinste und ließ seine Augen über dieses Bild, was sich ihm hier bot wandern. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Noch immer hingen die Blumenkästen mit den bunt, leuchtenden Pflanzen vor den Fenstern. Noch immer prangte das Schild mit dem goldenen Aufdruck über der Tür. * ** _Tschinos*_**  Es war von außen immer noch so, wie er es das letzte Mal vor fast 35 Jahren sah. Aber ob es immer noch ein und die selben Besitzer waren? „Was ist das hier", fragte Severus nun doch schon ein wenig neugieriger. Langsam ließ Lucius die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und bekam gar nicht mit, wie er diese angehalten hatte. „Nach was sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir. Wie mir scheint, warst du schon einmal hier an diesem Ort.“ Lucius kehrte in seine Gedanken und in seine Erinnerungen zurück, sah sein jüngeres Ich an einem dieser Tische sitzen, zusammen mit einem hübschen Mädchen und teilte sich mit ihr einen Milch Shake. Leicht kniff er die Augen zu, fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über die Nase. „Wenn der Professor Snape erlaubt, würde ich ihn gerne zu einem Kaffee einladen.“ Er hatte den Kopf zu Severus gedreht, hielt diesen leicht schräg und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm deutlich zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er keine Chance auf Protest oder einen Einwand zuließ. Während sich einige Gäste tuschelnd über die beiden Herren unterhielten und damit ein wahrlich unwohles Gefühl in Severus zum Vorschein brachten, schüttelte dieser nur mit dem Kopf und zog den rechten Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die Inhaber dieses Etablissements, auch etwas stärkeres haben, als nur Kaffee.“ „Es ist immer noch ein Café, Severus.“ „Wie auch immer. Dir scheint es hier zu gefallen.“ „Und dir wird es auch gefallen.“ „Auf dein Wort, Lucius.“ „Vertrau mir, alter Freund. Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“ Mit diesen Worten, führte er Severus zum Eingang, öffnete ihm die Tür und ließ ihn freundlicherweise den Vortritt. Als sie nacheinander das Café betraten und die kleine Glocke über der Tür, sie mit einem Klingeln Willkommen hieß, sah Lucius sofort, dass sich auch hier im Innenraum, kaum etwas verändert hatte. Seine Augen wanderten über die geschmackvolle Einrichtung, verweilten über die Möbel, die aussahen, als wären die aus dem 17. Jahrhundert und ließ sein Blick weiter über die schöne Dekoration des Raumes schweifen, als plötzlich etwas völlig anderes, unerwartetes seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir von hier aus gleich rüber zu Sebastian gehen?“ Es war Lily, die versuchte, Cathy in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Doch anscheinend mit wenig Erfolg. Die dunkelhaarige Mechanikerin drehte den Strohhalm ununterbrochen zwischen ihren Fingern und langsam wurde die Blondine, die neben ihr saß, ungeduldig. Ja und sie wirkte auch schon ein wenig genervt. „Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenn du mir wenigstens einmal kurz zuhören könntest? Und überhaupt. Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit gestern Nachmittag wirkst du irgendwie anders. Du bist echt wie ausgewechselt.“ Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand und Cathy schaute zur Eingangstür des Cafés, dann zu Lily und wieder auf ihr Glas. „Es ist nichts", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und trank einen Schluck von dem Milch Shake. Nur beiläufig nahm sie das Klingeln der kleinen Glocke an der Tür wahr, wenn jemand den Raum betrat oder hinaus ging und schenkte dem erstmal keine weitere Beachtung. Doch das sollte sich innerhalb von dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ändern, als sie ihren Blick hob und zuerst ihren Augen nicht trauen wollte, beim dem was sie nun sah. Lily schenkte dem erstaunten Blick ihrer Freundin wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war etwas gereizt und die Art, wie Cathy ihrer Frage keinerlei Beachtung gab, machte es nicht besser. „Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir? Du kannst doch wenigstens mal versuchen mich anzuschauen, wenn ich mit dir rede.“ Lilys Blick durchbohrte Cathy förmlich und genervt verdrehte die Blondine die Augen, ließ sich frustriert auf ihrem Sitz zurückfallen, nur um sich gleich wieder kerzengerade hinzusetzen. Beide Freundinnen starrten nun wie gebannt auf die Personen, die gerade eben den Raum betraten. Cathy schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung der Tür, sah die beiden Männer dort stehen und vergaß in dem Moment alles um sich herum. Ohne das sie es wollte, beschleunigte sich ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Das Herz schlug ihr heftig bis zum Hals und sie bekam schwitzige Hände. Krampfhaft hielt sie sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischplatte fest. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und die Zunge leckte sich über die Lippen. Nervös kaute sie auf der Unterlippe und spürte eine unerträgliche Hitze, die sich über ihren Körper ausbreitete. Es wurde mit einem Mal so heiß in dem Raum, dass sie dachte, jeden Augenblick zu zerfließen. Sie war kurz davor, sich die Klamotten vom Körper zu reißen, nur um ein wenig Abkühlung zu bekommen. Ein Schweißtropfen lief zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang und mit Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Nippel hart waren und wie diese, gegen den Stoff vom BH drückten. Die Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem erhitzten Körper und ein ihr doch sehr bekanntes, prickelndes Gefühl durchzog sie, was schließlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit, ihre Pussy erreicht hatte und sie dazu zwang, ihre Oberschenkel eng aneinander zu drücken. Zum Glück, trug sie unter der Jeans Shorts, noch einen Tanga. Sonst wäre der Stoff ihrer Hose jetzt schon feucht gewesen. Nervös rutschte sie auf dem Sofa hin und her, versuchte so ein wenig, von dem kribbelnden Gefühl zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu minimieren. Lily war Gott sei Dank, so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie die Veränderung ihrer Freundin nicht bemerkte. „Na das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung“, sagte sie laut, um im Anschluss darauf, gleich noch etwas lauter zu werden. „Mr. Malfoy! Professor Snape", rief sie energisch und wedelte mit ihrer rechten Hand in der Luft. Cathy konnte es gerade nicht fassen und was zur Hölle, trieb ihre Freundin da verdammt nochmal? Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich die Idee haben und die beiden Herren, zu sich an den Tisch einladen. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, als die beiden Angesprochenen sich zu ihnen drehten und sie mit erstaunten Blick anschauten. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein und allmählich begriff Cathy die Situation, drehte sich zu Lily und zog dieser am Arm. „Was soll das denn? Bist du verrückt?“ Die Blicke trafen sich und Lily lächelte nur ziemlich frech. „Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Ich lade sie doch nur zu uns an den Tisch ein.“ „Scheiße. Nein!“ „Warum denn nicht? Und jetzt entspann dich mal. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich explodieren.“ Cathy wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Aber ihre Freundin hatte recht. Die Mechanikerin würde bestimmt gleich explodieren und das nicht, weil sie die Anwesenheit der beiden Herren nicht wollte oder ertragen konnte, sondern umso näher die Männer dem Tisch kamen, umso unruhiger wurde sie. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als sie ihren Blick über die Erscheinung des großen, blonden Zauberers schweifen ließ. Im Gegenteil. Es machte sie ohne Ende nervös und innerlich fragte sie sich, was wohl dieses Mal passieren würde, wenn beide aufeinander trafen. Ihre Augen wanderten ohne Pause an seinem Körper auf und ab, ließ es auf sich wirken und ertrank sich bei seinem Anblick in ihren heimlichen Gelüsten.

Im hinteren Teil des Cafés, saßen zwei junge Damen, die offensichtlich Freundinnen waren und die eine blonde Haare hatte und etwas zu der anderen sagte, während die Dunkelhaarige vollkommen still war und mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Glas spielte. Lucius musste zweimal hinschauen, um zu realisieren, dass er die beiden Mädels kannte. Zuerst dachte er, seine Augen wollten ihm einen Streich spielen und zwinkerte einige Male, um zu begreifen, dass es wirklich Lilly Jones und Cathy Watkins waren, die dort auf dem gemütlichen Sofa saßen. Aber was zum Teufel machten die hier und vor allem was wohl viel entscheidender war, warum waren sie zusammen hier? Sollten sich die beiden wirklich kennen? Und woher? Es machte keinen Sinn. Sollte da wirklich der Zufall mit ihm Spiel sein? Es war so theoretisch unmöglich, dass sich beide Frauen kannten und doch saßen sie hier, wirkten so vertraut miteinander. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Blick auf der dunkelhaarigen Mechanikerin lag, sein Puls rapide anstieg und sein Herz, wie verrückt in seiner Brust schlug. Die rechte Hand, in der er seinen Gehstock hielt, verkrampfte sich um den Schlangenkopf und sein Griff wurde unwillkürlich fester. Als sich dann auch noch ihr Blick mit seinem traf, konnte er nicht anders und musste lächeln. Seine klaren, blauen Augen strahlten und funkelten wie Edelsteine. So überwältigt von dieser Situation und so unerwartet sie plötzlich wiederzusehen, ließ ihn kurz an die Geschehnisse von gestern Nachmittag zurückdenken. An diese Sache, was in der Umkleide passiert war. Es war überwältigend, aufregend und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dieses Erlebnis noch einmal mit ihr zu wiederholen. Aber dieses Mal, würde es bei ihm zu Hause passieren. In seinem Schlafzimmer und in seinem Bett. Er konnte sie sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie sie sich nackt durch seine weichen Laken wälzt, während er mit seinem harten Schwanz, ihr inneres zum Beben bringt. Er wurde je in seinen schmutzigen Gedanken unterbrochen, als diese Lily Jones wild mit ihrer Hand in der Luft wedelte. Lucius musste bei diesem Anblick ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken und auch den Drang danach, bei ihr nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren. Der einzige Lichtblick war da nur seine Süße, die irritiert und auch wenig sprachlos wirkte und unruhig auf dem Sofa rutschte. Aber mal sehen, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn er mit Severus gemeinsam zu dem Tisch kommen würde und er sie höflich fragt, ob er sie auf einen Kaffee einladen kann. Ja, mal sehen, was dann noch so alles passieren wird. Vielleicht kann er sie ja zu einem netten Spaziergang an der Themse oder im Park überreden. Er kannte einige wunderbare Ecken, wo man ungestört knutschen konnte und wollte das natürlich nutzen. Nicht das er es so unbedingt nötig hatte. Aber die Vorstellung, ihrer weichen Lippen auf seinen, war es auf jeden Fall einer Überlegung wert.

„Miss Jones! Miss Watkins! Was für eine freudige Überraschung, Sie hier anzutreffen.“ Die tiefe, sanfte Stimme von Lucius, ließ Cathy erzittern und sie musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht ein lautes Seufzen von sich zu geben. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und starrte wie hypnotisiert, auf seine eleganten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen, als er näher an ihren Tisch kam. Sein langes, helles Haar trug er offen und lag über seinen breiten Schultern. Mit der Eleganz eines Panthers, trat er näher und als sein Blick den von Cathy traf, funkelten seine Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, wurden weich und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Mit sicheren Schritten kam er näher, unterbrach dabei nicht den Augenkontakt mit der dunkelhaarigen Mechanikerin und ließ bei jedem Schritt den er machte, seinen Gehstock geräuschvoll auf den Boden aufkommen. Irgendwie hatte das Ganze eine ziemlich erregende Art an sich, der sich Cathy nicht entziehen konnte. Sein Auftreten war sexy und diese Kombination von ihm, wie er sprach und wie er ging, dazu diese stolze, erhabene Haltung von ihm, ließ bei ihr alles durchbrennen. Schnell wandte sie den Blick von Lucius auf Severus. Dieser war wie immer, gekleidet in einer langen, schwarzen Robe und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ keine Emotionen zu. Stoisch und teilnahmslos, blickte er sie aus dunklen Augen an. Er war so das krasse Gegenteil von Lucius und bestimmt ergänzten sich die beiden, auf eine ganz wunderbare Art und Weise „Mr. Malfoy! Was für ein Zufall, Sie hier zu sehen", sprach Lily und wollte sich schon von ihrem Platz erheben, als Lucius sie mit einer Geste seiner linken Hand davon abhielt. Er stand nun genau vor den beiden Freundinnen, nahm seinen Gehstock in die andere Hand, während er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und nach Cathys Hand griff. Ohne zu zögern und lange zu überlegen, reichte sie ihm diese. Doch was als nächstes kommen sollte, überraschte sie nun doch schon ein bisschen. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand in seine, beugte sich zu ihr vor und hauchte ihr zart einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Dabei streichelte sein Daumen ganz sachte über ihre weiche Haut. Cathy fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen und ihr gesamter Körper stand unter Strom. Das Gefühl seiner weichen, warmen Lippen auf ihrer Haut und das sanfte Streicheln seines Daumens, was sich unglaublich gut anfühlte, da er Lederhandschuhe trug, ließ sie das Atmen vergessen. Sie hielt die Luft an und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fühlte sie, wie die Zeit stehenblieb. Alles um sie herum, hörte mit einmal auf zu existieren. Es war nichts mehr wichtig. Nur dieser eine Augenblick, als seine strahlenden, blauen Augen tief in ihre Augen schauten, ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Es war nur dieser eine Moment, der unwiderruflich klar machen sollte, warum es so wichtig war, sich in den entscheidendsten Momenten des Lebens fallen zu lassen und sich den Gefühlen hinzugeben. Auch dieses Mal und versuchte auch gar nicht erst, die positiven Reaktionen, die seine kurze Berührung bei ihr auslösten aufzuhalten. Sie ergab sich völlig und schluckte nervös. Sie war vollkommen versunken in diesem, für sie doch sehr wunderschönen Moment und bekam die Reaktion von Lily nicht mit. Die war sichtlich verärgert von der Situation, unzufrieden damit, dass Lucius ganz offensichtlich, Cathy mehr Aufmerksamkeit gab als ihr. Wütend schaute sie aus grünen Augen und wäre am liebsten zwischen die beiden gegangen und hätte sie auseinander gezerrt. „Miss Watkins! Was für eine Freude, Sie hier so unerwartet anzutreffen. Ich dachte nicht, dass dieser wunderschöne Tag noch eine Steigerung bietet. Aber da ich Sie nun hier so sehe, ist es ein wahrer Genuss für die Sinne.“ Er flirtete mit ihr und war ein unglaublicher Charmeur. Seine Stimme war sanft, verführerisch und seine Worte, ließen Cathy wie betäubt wirken und vernebelten ihr die Sinne. Sie atmete ziemlich aufgeregt und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Eigentlich war sie viel zu nervös, um überhaupt zu antworten. „Mr. Malfoy! Es ist auch sehr schön, Sie wiederzusehen.“ Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, leckte sich schnell mit der Zunge, über die viel zu trockenen Lippen, zeigte dabei ihr Piercing und bekam ein charmantes Grinsen, zusammen mit einem Augenzwinkern, als Antwort zurück. Doch leider entzog er sich ihrer Hand und musste, natürlich aus reiner Höflichkeit, auch Lily die Hand reichen. Aber bei ihr hielt er den Kontakt so kurz, wie nur eben möglich. „Miss Jones!“ Er nahm seine Hand zurück, stellte sich aufrecht hin und bevor Lily etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor. „Meine Damen! Es sei mir die Frage gestattet, ob an Ihrem Tisch noch Platz für zwei weitere Personen sei? Der Professor und ich würden sehr gerne, von diesen hervorragenden Angebot köstlicher Speisen und Getränke probieren.“ Während Lily kicherte, sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, blinzelte Cathy aufgeregt mit den Augenlidern und sah mit einem fragenden Blick auf die beiden Männer. „Natürlich können Sie das. Für zwei so charmante Herren, wie Sie es sind, ist doch immer ein Platz an unserem Tisch frei. Stimmt’s Cathy?“ Die Mechanikerin nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und Lucius gab Severus zu verstehen, dass er endlich seine Robe ablegen konnte. „Im Namen von Professor Snape und mir, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass wir diese Freundlichkeit sehr zu schätzen wissen. Ich würde mich dafür, bei Ihnen, sehr erkenntlich zeigen und Sie auf ein Getränk Ihrer Wahl einladen.“ Mit einem kurzen verbeugen und einem netten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, entledigte er sich seines Mantels und hing ihn mit Snapes Robe an der Garderobe auf. Währenddessen schauten die Freundinnen mit großem Interesse, auf seine sehr ansehnliche Rückansicht. „Er sieht einfach unverschämt heiß aus. Besonders wenn er diese engen, maßgeschneiderten Anzüge trägt. Ich habe mal gehört, dass er die nur in Paris anfertigen lässt. Immer bei ein und der selben Frau. Angeblich kennt sie wohl am besten seine genauen Maße.“ Lily flüsterte und trotzdem folgte Severus sehr interessiert, den Worten der jungen Frau. Amüsiert hob er die Augenbrauen und folgte weiter den ausführlichen Schilderungen. „Wenn ich diese Frau wäre, ich sage dir. Ich wüsste ziemlich genau, wo ich Maß nehmen müsste.“ Cathy starrte wie gebannt, auf Lucius‘ enge Hose, sah deutlich die Rundungen von seinem knackigen Hintern und wusste sehr genau, wie es sich anfühlte, als sie bei ihm Maß genommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn dort berührt, als sie am Montag auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und er zwischen ihren Schenkeln stand. „Allein die Vorstellung, wenn…“ Lily unterbrach ihren Satz und ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen, als Lucius sich zu ihnen umdrehte und der Blick der Mädels, auf seine Vorderseite fiel. Was es da zusehen gab, ließ Lily den Mund offenstehen und Cathy liefen vor lauter Aufregung, die Wangen rot an. Es war eine verdammt, enge Hose, die er trug und gewährte einen exklusiven Blick, auf eine sehr aufregende Stelle. Doch völlig unbekümmert davon und ob er mit seiner beeindruckenden Ansicht, bei den anwesenden weiblichen Personen für Schnappatmung sorgte, knöpfte er sich elegant sein Jackett auf und nahm Platz. Er bemerkte sofort, die merkwürdige Stimmung der Anwesenden und wollte nun zu gerne wissen, um welchen Sachverhalt es sich handelte. „Wie mir scheint, habe ich in meiner kurzen Abwesenheit etwas wichtiges verpasst. Professor Snape!  Würden Sie mich einmal kurz aufklären.“ Severus blätterte neugierig in der Speisekarte, schaute kurz über den Rand hinweg, ließ seine dunklen Augen zu den beiden Damen wandern und senkte dann wieder seinen Blick auf die Karte. „Miss Jones und Miss Watkins hatten eine kurze Unterredung bezüglich Paris.“ Erstaunt hob Lucius seine linke Augenbraue. „Paris? Waren Sie denn schon einmal in dieser traumhaft, schönen Stadt?“ Seine Augen fingen neugierig die Reaktionen der beiden Frauen ein. Während Cathy nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, ihren Blick sank und auch ein wenig traurig wirkte, war Lily das absolute Gegenteil von ihr. „Ach, Paris. Es muss so aufregend dort sein. Die vielen, verschiedenen Geschäfte und diese Designer, mit ihren unbeschreiblichen Kreationen. Ich würde den ganzen Tag nur shoppen.“ Lucius war nicht sonderlich überrascht, über ihre Art der Antwort. Sie ähnelte in ihrem Verhalten doch sehr an Narcissa. „Für diese Art des Shopping, benötigen Sie aber auch eindeutig, dass notwendige Mittel an Geld. Oder aber einen Mann, der mit seinem Vermögen, Ihnen all Ihre Wünsche erfüllen kann.“ „Die Sache mit dem reichen Mann sollte nicht das Problem sein. Es gibt genügend von solchen reichen Kerlen, die nur allzu gerne bereit sind, ihrer Frau schöne Dinge kaufen zu wollen. Er muss noch nicht mal attraktiv oder gut im Bett sein. Die Sache, die wirklich zählt und was echt entscheidend ist, dass er reich ist.“ „Sie haben aber eine ziemlich einseitige Sicht auf bestimmte Dinge, Miss Jones.“ „Warum sollte ich denn nicht? Ich will all diese schönen, teuren Dinge haben und irgendwann werde ich den richtigen Mann treffen, der mir all diese Wünsche erfüllen kann. Mir egal, ob er mich gut ficken kann. Ich will doch eh nur sein Geld! Da ist mir der Rest verdammt unwichtig!" Lucius bedachte Lily noch mit einem eindringlichen Blick, bevor er sich dann Cathy zuwandte. Die hatte immer noch ihren Kopf gesenkt und sah ihn nicht an. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Watkins? Wollen Sie auch wie Miss Jones, sämtliche Geschäfte von Paris plündern und damit Ihren Mann in den Ruin treiben?“ Nun waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet und sie musste wohl endlich darauf antworten. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, sah dabei sofort in die strahlenden Augen von Lucius und war wie gefangen von diesem Anblick. Nervös spielten ihre Finger mit dem Strohhalm und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fand sie endlich die richtigen Worte. „Ich wäre sehr gerne einmal in Paris. Es soll eine wunderschöne Stadt sein, mit soviel Kunst und Kultur. Ich möchte diese Stadt kennenlernen, mit all den Menschen. Ihre Geschichten hören, hinter die Kulissen schauen. Diesen Ort mit all meinen Sinnen erleben und fühlen. Die Aussicht genießen, wenn ich oben auf dem Eifelturm stehe oder aber eine Bootstour auf der Seine mache. Mit einer Kutsche durch die historische Altstadt fahren und die ganzen Eindrücke auf mich wirken lassen. Dann am Abend auf einer Dachterrasse sitzen, im Schein von dutzenden leuchtenden Kerzen und den unvergesslichen Moment einfach nur genießen, wenn über mir die Sterne strahlen.“

Es herrschte eine schweigende Stille am Tisch und während Lily nur mit den Augen rollte, ließ Severus einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Lucius zu. Das was er nun sah, überraschte ihn doch schon. Lucius wirkte nicht so verschlossen wie sonst immer. Auch hatte er seine die für ihn so typische Maske nicht aufgelegt. Er war so offen und zugänglich wie selten zuvor und Severus war einen Moment lang versucht, in Lucius‘ Gedanken einzudringen, um genau zu wissen, was dieser in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Doch er unterließ den Versuch und wollte seinen Freund nicht dabei stören, wie dieser regelrecht in den Erzählungen der jungen Frau versank. Lucius schaute wie fasziniert auf Cathy und verfolgte jedes einzelne Wort von ihr genau. Er war hin und weg. Die Art, wie sie voller Begeisterung von all diesen Dingen sprach, ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen. Er tauchte dabei in eine Welt ab, in dem er gemeinsam mit ihr dies erleben wollte. „Wenn Ihnen sehr viel an historischer Geschichte liegt, kann ich Ihnen auch Versailles empfehlen. Ein Besuch an diesen Ort lohnt sich immer. Frankreich bietet eine Vielzahl von wunderschönen Orten. Allerdings sollte man ein wenig mehr Zeit einplanen, um sich alles in Ruhe ansehen zu können. Es wäre auch sehr von Vorteil, wenn man die französische Sprache beherrscht. Können Sie denn französisch, Miss Watkins?“ Seine blauen Augen schauten tief in ihre und hatten wieder ein merkwürdiges Funkeln. Wenn es Cathy nicht schon einmal gesehen hätte, wäre ihre Reaktion dazu wahrscheinlich anders gewesen. Aber so konterte sie seinen Blick mit einem süßen Lächeln und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Lucius fiel sofort ihre Reaktion dazu auf und konnte sich auch ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war eindeutig klar, was er eben bei seinem Satz meinte und er dachte dabei nicht unbedingt, an das Sprechen der französischen Sprache. Die beiden schauten sich immer noch tief in die Augen und es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatten. Die intensiven Blicke, die kleinen Gesten – alles war so offensichtlich und dennoch konnten sie es beide nicht so öffentlich zeigen. Sie mussten einen gewissen Anstand bewahren und schließlich saßen sie auch nicht allein am Tisch.  
  
„Entschuldigung, für die Wartezeit. Aber es ist ziemlich viel los heute. Was kann ich euch denn bringen?“ In der Zwischenzeit war die Inhaberin des Cafés zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen und wollte die Bestellung entgegen nehmen, als sie plötzlich wie zur Salzsäule erstarrte und mit großen Augen auf Lucius Malfoy sah. Die kleine, rundliche Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen war sichtlich überrascht von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Sie war eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau, aber als sie Lucius sah, brachte es sie völlig aus dem Konzept. "Ist das denn die Möglichkeit?“ Mit lauter und hörbarer Euphorie in der Stimme, lag nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bei ihr. Alle Personen die am Tisch saßen, drehten die Köpfe zu ihr und sahen sie an. Dabei machte wohl Lucius den meist erstaunten Eindruck von allen. „Natascha“, fragte er und als sein Blick auf ihr Gesicht fiel, lächelte er voller Freude. „Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?“ Sie sahen sich an, so davon überrascht sich wiederzusehen und fielen sich überschwänglich in die Arme. Dieses Schauspiel wurde mit gemischten Gefühlen von den Anderen wahrgenommen. Während Severus versuchte ein leichtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, sah es bei Lily fast so aus, als würde die gleich ausrasten. Mit bösen Blick beobachtete sie diese herzliche Umarmung und reagierte dabei fast so, wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau. Nur Cathy blieb relativ entspannt. Warum sollte sie denn auch anders reagieren? Es war eindeutig, dass Lucius und Natascha sich schon länger kannten und freute sich innerlich für ihn. Ist es nicht immer wieder schön, Menschen zu sehen und zu treffen, die man kennt? Doch kurz bekam ihre positive Haltung einen Knick, wie sie sah, dass sich beide gegenseitig einen Kuss auf die Wange gaben. Also soviel dazu, wenn alte Freunde sich wiedersehen und ganz sicher, waren beide damals mehr als nur Freunde gewesen. Cathy wurde nun doch entgegen ihrer ersten Reaktion etwas sauer. Wie gerne hätte sie es gehabt, wenn Lucius sie auch so offen und herzlich empfangen hätte. Sie so fest in den Arm gehalten und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange geben würde. Warum konnte er ihr gegenüber nicht so offen sein? Warum verhielt er sich bei ihr so anders? Was war der Grund und steckte da vielleicht Absicht dahinter? Eine gewisse Taktik? Ein Plan? Vielleicht machte er das auch absichtlich, nur um sie eifersüchtig zu machen. Damit sie wieder mit ihm schlief. So wie gestern. Da hat er sie auch verärgert und wütend gemacht, um anschließend mit ihr zu schlafen. Eigentlich war es mehr ficken und Cathy hatte es wirklich sehr genossen. Denn es war grandios, atemberaubend, aufregend. Wenn sie so daran dachte, überkam sie eine ungeahnte Lust und ihr Körper gab ihr sogleich auch die Bestätigung dafür. Fest drückte sie die Oberschenkel zusammen, spürte das eindeutige, verlockende Kribbeln in ihrer Pussy und sehnte sich nach ein wenig Erleichterung. Leicht rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Dabei rieb ihr Tanga an ihren Schamlippen und sie bemerkte, wie feucht sie nun war. Lily sah zu ihr, grinste und fragte: „Alles gut bei dir?“ Cathy hatte große Mühe ihr zu antworten. „Ja. Es ist alles gut.“ Auch Severus blieb es nicht verborgen und sah sie eindringlich mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Stumm wanderten die Blicke der Beteiligten zueinander und einen kurzen Moment später, saß Lucius wieder an seinem Platz und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er hatte nichts von den Blicken der Anderen bemerkt und auch nicht Cathys Unbehagen. „Was kann ich euch Hübschen denn bringen? Für dich, Lucius? Das Spezial? Ich empfehle dir dazu eine wunderbare Schokoladen Tarte. Eine neue Idee von mir und sie wird dir schmecken. Für den Herren daneben? Sie sehen mir auch so aus, als könnten Sie das vertragen. Dann zu euch Mädels. Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch? Wollt ihr noch etwas bestellen?“ Natascha hatte eine ziemlich offene und sehr erfrischende Art an sich und ein Lächeln dazu, dass Berge versetzen konnte. „Für mich bitte noch einen Eiskaffee", sagte Lily. „Ich nehme bitte noch einen Schoko Milch Shake", sprach Cathy und entschuldigte sich mal kurz auf die Toilette zu müssen. Sie war froh einen kurzen Moment für sich zu sein und dachte eigentlich wirklich, dass dieser Samstag eine lockere und entspannte Sache wird. Doch sie lag falsch und mit dem Auftauchen von Lucius, machte es das alles nur noch schwieriger und komplizierter. Sie war völlig durcheinander und musste sich dringend zusammenreißen, nur um der Umwelt ihre wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Denn sie wusste selbst nicht einmal, was zur Hölle genau mit ihr los war. Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit tauchte sie wieder am Tisch auf, setzte sich und folgte den Gesprächen am Tisch. Eigentlich verfolgte sie nur ein ganz spezielles Thema bzw. eine ganz spezielle Person und versuchte zwanghaft, nicht zu sehr in dem Drang zu verfallen, ihn mit ihren Augen auszuziehen. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte. Es war zwecklos. Sie war ihm verfallen und wollte ihn sprichwörtlich mehr als je zuvor nah sein. Während der lockeren Unterhaltung, entging Lucius nicht die Veränderung, welche Cathy umgab. Sie war viel zu ruhig und auch zu schüchtern. Er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, warum sie doch plötzlich so zurückhaltend war. Vielleicht könnte er sie zu einem Spaziergang im Park überreden. So eine Möglichkeit finden, ihr nah zu sein und sie zu küssen. Endlich wieder diese zarten Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er hatte dieses unbändige Verlangen danach, seit dem er sie hier wiedergesehen hatte. Doch konnte er sich nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit gehen lassen und erst recht nicht, wenn er unter den Augen von Lily und Severus unter permanenter Beobachtung stand. Aber es musste sich doch ein Mittel und einen Weg finden lassen, um mit der hübschen Dunkelhaarigen mal allein zu sein. So kam die Idee von Lily gerade richtig, als sie Severus anbot, ihm ein wenig von der Umgebung zu zeigen. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht, was Lily klar zu ihren Gunsten gewann, zog sie den Professor am Ärmel halb hinter sich her und zerrte ihn aus dem Café.

Cathy sagte zu dem überhaupt nichts und sie wollte auch nichts mehr sagen. Sie wollte viel lieber allein sein. Lucius sah zu ihr, schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, die rechts neben ihrem Getränk auf dem Tisch lag. Doch sie zog diese schnell zurück und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Jetzt da beide nun allein und für sich waren, konnte sie ihm plötzlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. „Was hast du“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen. Doch sie entzog sich ihm, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. Lucius ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in den Stuhl zurückfallen, fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger am Kinn entlang und sagte: „Es ist für mich genauso vollkommen überraschend und unerwartet, dich hier wiederzusehen. Aber bitte sei offen und ehrlich zu mir. Sag, was dich bedrückt.“ Noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an und wollte am liebsten aufstehen und von dort verschwinden. Er saß ihr mit ernster Miene gegenüber und achtete auf jede einzelne Reaktion die von ihr ausging. Unsicher spielten ihre Finger mit dem Strohhalm, leckte sich immer wieder mit der Zunge über die Lippen, zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann das nicht, Lucius. Du bist ein verheirateter Mann.“ Sie ließ die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen und atmete aufgeregt. ,,Dann bereust du es, was gestern zwischen uns passiert ist?“ Er griff wieder nach ihren Händen und so schnell, dass ihr dieses Mal keine Zeit mehr blieb, um zu reagieren. Fest aber dennoch sanft, hielt er diese und streichelte langsam mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Sie bekam von dieser kleinen Geste sofort Gänsehaut und er sah es, gab ihr daraufhin ein charmantes Lächeln und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr herüber. Leise und flüsternd sagte er: „Ich habe es sehr genossen mit dir gestern und ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie es wohl wäre, es wieder mit dir zu treiben. Hier und jetzt!“ Sie hob den Kopf und die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, schaute auf sein Gesicht, entdeckte dabei das verräterische Funkeln in seinen Augen und sein freches Grinsen. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, erhob er sich und nahm neben ihr Platz.

Ganz eng saßen sie nun nebeneinander und konnten die Wärme des anderen spüren. Es wurde mit einmal so unerträglich heiß in dem Raum und Cathy hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Moment zerfließen. Auch Lucius spürte diese Hitze und war froh über seinen Kühlungs Zauber, den er angewandt hatte, bevor er sich mit Severus nach Greenwich apparierte. Sonst hätte er sich schon lange das Hend vom Körper gerissen, nur um etwas Abkühlung zu bekommen. Seine große Hand lag immer noch über ihren viel kleineren Händen und streichelte intensiv mit dem Daumen, in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Haut. Ihr Blick war darauf gerichtet und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Wieder leckte die Zunge verlockend über die Lippen und Lucius konnte bei diesem Anblick kaum noch an sich halten. Er wollte endlich diesen warmen Mund auf seinen spüren. Sanft fuhr er mit der rechten Hand durch ihre langen Haare, weiter über ihren Hals, bis zu ihrem Kinn. Er berührte es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, wollte damit bezwecken, dass sie ihn endlich ansah. „Schau mich an, Cathy", flüsterte er und sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm, zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern und schaute ihm endlich in die Augen. Doch als ihr Blick den seinen traf, musste er schlucken und vergaß für einen Moment lang zu atmen. Es brachte ihn mehr aus dem Konzept, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch er konnte sich dem nicht entziehen und er wollte es auch gar nicht. „Lucius, ich", versuchte sie zu sprechen und brach es ab, als sie seine Finger an ihren Lippen fühlen konnte. „Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich das Verlangen danach habe, dich zu küssen. Diese Versuchung, deine schönen, weichen Lippen zu spüren.“ Er kam ihr näher, beugte den Kopf nach unten und bevor er sie küssen konnte, drehte sie das Gesicht von ihm weg. „Wir können das nicht.“ Als Cathy es sagte, versuchte sie auch ihre Hände zurückzuziehen, doch er hielt sie davon ab. Umklammerte mit seiner viel größeren Hand ihre Hände und verschränkte die Finger mit ihren. Es hatte etwas sehr intimes, diese kleine Geste und sollte nur noch mehr, dass Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe verstärken. „Und warum nicht?“ Seine Frage war ein wenig frech. „Man kann uns hier sehen. Es ist ein öffentlicher Ort.“ Cathy hatte keine Lust, sich hier in dem Café mit ihm zu küssen. Es war öffentlich und außerdem die ganzen Leute. Wer weiß, wer sie hier dabei sehen würde. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft, hier mit einem verheirateten Mann rummachen. Verdammt und was dachte sie sich eigentlich nur dabei? Er wollte sie doch einfach nur küssen und nicht gleich mit ihr hier vögeln. Oder hatte sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht richtig verstanden? Er sagte doch aber etwas von „miteinander treiben“? Es herrschte das absolute Chaos in ihrem Kopf und sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Aber das eigentlich schlimme an der ganzen Sache, dass sie immer noch feucht zwischen ihren Schenkeln war und der Umstand, dass er so nah bei ihr saß und verführerisch mit ihr sprach, machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Außerdem roch er unwiderstehlich gut und sein betörendes After Shave, was irgendwie anders war, als das was er den Tag zuvor hatte, machte sie völlig wirr im Kopf. Sie verspürte deutlich den Drang, ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd zu vergraben, um diesen Geruch aufzusaugen und ihm, ganz nah zu sein. Lucius bemerkte ihren inneren Kampf und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Schnell drehte er den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um. „So wie mir scheint, sind wir hier die einzigen Gäste und Natascha hat genug mit sich zu tun.“ Er hatte recht und dadurch das beide im hinteren Teil des Raumes waren, der mit Deko und einigen Pflanzen hübsch dekoriert war, würde es nicht sofort auffallen, was beide dort machen würden. Immer noch unschlüssig über ihr richtiges Handeln, übernahm Lucius ihr die Entscheidung.

Er berührte zärtlich mit seinen Fingern ihr Kinn, hob es an und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, konnte Cathy deutlich das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wahrnehmen. Es war wie hunderte Schmetterlinge, die wild umher flatterten. Ein warmes, angenehmes Kribbeln durchzog sie und sie stöhnte leise, als er seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge ihre berührte. Das was sie dabei empfand, war unbeschreiblich. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild in der Brust und sie drehte sich zu ihm, drängte sich näher an seinen Körper und wollte ihm nur noch immer näher sein. Zärtlich neckte seine Zunge ihre, forderte diese zu einem spielerischen Tanz auf, den sie nur zu gerne annahm. Seine rechte Hand begab sich auf Wanderschaft, glitt in langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen über ihren Rücken, wanderte immer weiter, bis zu ihrem Tank Top und schob es leicht ein Stück nach oben. Als seine Fingerspitzen federleicht über ihre warme Haut strichen, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie war sehr kitzlig an dieser Stelle. Doch er unterbrach es nicht und machte es wieder. Aber dieses Mal waren seine Finger über ihren BH und seine Hand umfasste ihre Brust. Sanft startete er eine sinnliche Massage, ließ dabei seinen Daumen über den harten Nippel kreisen und Cathy konnte nicht anders, musste unter diesen Berührungen aufstöhnen. "Lucius", flüsterte sie und sein Mund küsste an ihrem Hals entlang, bis zu der Stelle, wo er den schnellen Puls spüren konnte. Sie lehnte den Kopf zur Seite und gewährte ihm damit besseren Zugang. "Wir sollten..." "Hmmm", hauchte er nur über ihre warme Haut und machte immer weiter mit seinen wundervollen Liebkosungen. "Stop! Wir sollten damit aufhören!" Doch er dachte überhaupt nicht daran aufzuhören. Viel zu sehr genoss er die prickelnde Nähe und das verlockende Verlangen, was von dieser jungen Frau ausging. "Ich kann damit nicht aufhören. Du schmeckst einfach zu verlockend." Lucius' Lippen saugten verlangend an der empfindlichen Haut und Cathy ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Sofalehne fallen und ihre linke Hand griff in seinen Nacken, drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Hals. So sehr sie auch versuchte, gegen die aufkommende Lust anzukämpfen, hatte sie keine Chance und blendete den letzten Funken an Vernunft aus. Sie hörte auf zu denken, dachte überhaupt nicht mehr nach und ließ ihren Körper über ihren Verstand entscheiden. Langsam zog er sich von ihr zurück, lehnte sich entspannt auf das Sofa und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare, drehte die Strähnen zu kleinen Löckchen. Während er das machte, sah er auf ihre Reaktion. Ihr Gesicht zeigte ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass sie diesen Moment sichtlich anregend fand. Ihre Pupillen waren stark erweitert und ihre Wangen zeigten eine rötliche Verfärbung. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet und die Lippen glänzten verführerisch. Sehnten sich offensichtlich nach mehr, als nur nach sanften, zärtlichen Küssen. "Denkst du immer noch, wir sollten damit aufhören?" Er sagte es mit flüsternder Stimme und streichelte mit seiner linken Hand über ihre Wange. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Lippen, während sie ihre Hände dafür nutzte, um diese über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. Ein wenig schüchtern, suchten sie den Weg unter sein Jackett, fuhren über sein Hemd und als sie den harten, schnellen Herzschlag in seiner Brust fühlen konnte, sprach sie mit leiser Stimme: "Nein und ich möchte dich bitte noch einmal küssen." Ihre schüchterne Art ließ ihn ganz verrückt werden. "Bist du immer so höflich, Miss Watkins", antwortete er ihr und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Nur bei Männern die mir besonders gut gefallen." "Und gefalle ich dir denn?" Sie nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und ihre Finger spielten mit der Krawatte. "Ich finde dich äußerst attraktiv und der Anzug steht dir verdammt gut. Du bist wirklich sexy!" Was um alles in der Welt, redete sie da eigentlich? Sie war völlig durcheinander und ihre Eregung verhinderte jegliches klares Denken. Lucius umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre, hielt diese fest und führte sie an seinen Mund. Zärtlich küssten die Lippen über die Finger. Er schaute ihr dabei die ganze Zeit über tief in die Augen und lächelte. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dich heute wiederzusehen, dann wäre ich mit meiner Auswahl an Kleidung anders vorgegangen." Was wollte er denn anderes anziehen? Er war perfekt. Aber wahrscheinlich dachte er an etwas, was bestimmt dutzende von Knöpfen hatte, nur um sie damit in den Wahnsinn treiben zu wollen, wenn sie versucht hätte, es ihm auszuziehen. "Aber ich denke, so ist es optimal für dich", und sah auf ihre Finger, wie diese über die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd wanderten. Als er seinen Blick hob und sich mit ihren traf, grinste er verführerisch und hob dazu noch provokant die Augenbraue. "Willst du mir nicht vielleicht das geschickte Können deiner Hände zeigen?" Nun war sie es, die grinsen musste und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit ihrer Hand auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. "Vielleicht", antwortete sie leise und die Hand ging immer tiefer, kam gefährlich nah an Lucius' Gürtel und sie sah verlangend auf die Aktion ihrer Finger. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die eindeutige Ausbeulung seiner Hose. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und war eindeutig bereit den nächsten Schritt zu machen, als er die Hand ergriff und sie sanft festhielt. "Vorsicht, Miss Watkins. Wir wollen doch schließlich nichts überstürzen. Oder bist du so ungeduldig und kannst es nicht abwarten, dass du ihn endlich wiedersehen wirst?" Bei seinen leisen, fast schon gehauchten Worten, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls enorm und das vertraute Kribbeln in ihrem Körper wurde immer stärker. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen, packte seine Hand und legte diese unter ihr Tank Top direkt auf die Brust. An seiner Reaktion sah sie, wie er diese Berührung genoss. Ein verräterisches Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu erkennen und er leckte mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Aber vielleicht bist du es ja, der so ungeduldig ist, um meine Titten wiederzusehen." Als sie es sagte, begann er mit einer sanften Massage und sein Daumen kreiste um den harten Nippel. Dies reichte aus, dass sie sich ihm hart entgegen drückte und leise stöhnte. "Sssh, Miss Watkins. Wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Aber deine wunderschönen Brüste möchte ich sehr gerne sehen. Sie berühren, streicheln und küssen. Doch vorher will ich unbedingt wissen, was meine Süße drunter trägt." Er hob das Top an, sah auf den schwarzen BH mit Spitze und lächelte ziemlich frech. Ihm gefiel eindeutig dieser Anblick. "Hübsches Teil. Es steht dir." Seine Augen wanderten tiefer, zu der Jeans Shorts. "Nur frage ich mich, ob es hier unten auch so aufregend ist?" Er nahm die Hände von Ihrer Brust und langsam ließ er seine Hand, über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten und seine Finger berührten hauchzart die weiche Haut. Cathy musste tief durchatmen, den diese Berührungen verursachten wieder einmal Gänsehaut. „Vielleicht sollte ich dafür meine Shorts ausziehen? Damit du eine bessere Sicht darauf hast.“ „Diese schöne, enge Shorts“, flüsterte er und seine Finger tanzten mittlerweile über den Hosenknopf. „Ich denke, du kannst sie dafür anlassen. Vielleicht kenne ich eine äußerst erfolgreiche Methode, dass ich dein Höschen auch so sehen kann.“ Cathy wusste nicht mehr wie ihr geschah als sie sah, wie Lucius ihr den Knopf öffnete und den Reißverschluss nach unten zog. Sie hielt den Atem an und zwinkerte nervös mit den Augenlidern. „Entspann dich, Süße und lass mich das erledigen.“ Seine Augen folgten den Bewegungen der Hand und als er die Hose öffnete und den Slip entdeckte, konnte er ein Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Wunderschön. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich beeindruckt bin. Ist das vielleicht ein neues Teil, was du dir von meinem Trinkgeld gekauft hast?“ Die Finger strichen leicht über den angenehmen, weichen Stoff und waren eindeutig auf einer ganz besonderen Mission. Doch eh sie das Ziel erreicht hatten, fasste Cathy an sein Handgelenk und schaute in mit einem verlangenden Blick an. „Leider hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt dein Geld auszugeben. Eigentlich wollte ich mir nachher was neues kaufen.“ "Eigentlich?“ „Aber dadurch das wir uns hier getroffen haben, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu kommen, um mir was neues leisten zu können.“ „Das ist aber sehr schade. Ich hätte dich gerne dabei begleitet. Deinen Geschmack gesehen, was die Auswahl an Farben und Materialien betrifft. Wie der dünne Stoff deine traumhaften Brüste und deinen knackigen Hintern umspielt. Deinen wunderschönen Körper zu sehen, wie dieser nichts weiter als die bezaubernde Unterwäsche trägt.“

Sie schloss die Augen, als er mit zärtlichen Küssen ihr Gesicht liebkoste. Seine weichen Lippen waren überall und seine Hand fuhr in die Shorts hinein und berührten ganz leicht ihre warme Weiblichkeit. Die Hitze, die von ihrer Pussy ausging, war kaum noch auszuhalten und bereitwillig spreizte Cathy die Schenkel weit auseinander, um seiner Hand genügend Platz zu bieten. Er nahm die Einladung sofort an und strich mit den Fingern, über die noch vom Stoff bedeckten Schamlippen. Langsam streichelte er, fühlte dabei wie feucht sie war. Cathy drehte den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie krallte sich mit den Händen an seinem Hemd fest und stöhnte leise. Energisch drückte sie ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegen und konnte eindeutig nicht genug von seinen Berührungen bekommen. Sie wollte mehr und er sollte es ihr geben. „Es ist ziemlich feucht hier.“ Weiter sprach er nicht und bewegte seine geschickten Finger über ihre Klit. Etwas fester drückte er und rieb in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Perle der Lust. Sie stöhnte auf, zog den Kopf ein wenig zurück und schaute ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an. Er erkannte diesen Blick, sah den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und war nun bereit, ihr das zu geben, nach was sie so dringend verlangte. „Ich frage mich, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass du so feucht bist.“ Verführerisch grinste er, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Lucius“, flüsterte Cathy und hatte Mühe ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als seine Finger wie wild über ihre Pussy tanzten. „Hmmm", hauchte er nur, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie eng an sich heran. „Du bist der Grund, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter auseinander. Sie legte ihr linkes Bein über seinen rechten Oberschenkel und ihr Körper bog sich ihm regelrecht entgegen. „Tatsächlich? Und warum bin ich der Grund?“ Er küsste über ihren Hals, verteilte leidenschaftliche Küsse über die erhitzte Haut. „Du riechst so fantastisch und du siehst so verdammt sexy aus!“ Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. „Das gefällt dir. Ein attraktiver, älterer Mann, bekleidet in einem teuren Anzug.“ „Mmmmh…“, seufzte sie nur und genoss seine Finger an ihrer Pussy. Doch ihr reichte es nicht mehr. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte ihn. Am besten hier und sofort! Vergessen war der Fakt, dass beide in der Öffentlichkeit waren und man sie sehen konnte. „Oh Gott! Lucius, bitte!“ Ihre Stimme war leise und klang ein wenig heiser. „Um was bittest du mich denn? Möchte meine Miss Watkins etwas haben, was sie ganz dringend braucht?“ Er neckte weiter ihren Hals, küsste über ihr Ohr und knapperte sanft an dem Ohrläppchen. „Ich denke, ich weiß was du brauchst. Aber frage ich mich doch, ob du es dir auch verdient hast.“ Er grinste und seine Finger wanderten in ihr Höschen, berührten nun endlich die feuchte, warme Haut ihrer Pussy. Cathy musste Aufstöhnen und drängte ihren Körper immer enger an seinen. „Bitte, Lucius. Mach es mir!“ Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und sah auf ihr Gesicht. Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen und lächelte charmant. „Du bist einfach unwiderstehlich. Besonders wenn du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen so anschaust. Da kann ich nicht anders. Ich werde dir das geben, was du begehrst.“ Cathy biss sich vor lauter Aufregung auf die Unterlippe, fummelte mit zitternden Fingern an seiner Krawatte. „Ich möchte…ich würde gerne…“ „Sag mir was du willst und dann gebe ich es dir!“ Selbstsicher blickte er auf sie und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Er wusste, dass sie schüchtern war. Doch wusste er auch, dass es nur weniger Worte und Gesten bedurfte, um die wilde Seite in ihr zu wecken. „Mach mit mir das, was du gestern in der Umkleide getan hast. Ich will das du mich so hart fickst, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wie mein Name ist.“ Er fuhr ihr sanft durch die langen Haare, packte sie in ihren Nacken und zog sie so eng zu sich heran, dass die Nasenspitzen sich berührten. „Du willst also, dass ich dich ficke? Wie in der Umkleide? Hart und schnell?“ „Ja, verdammt. Bitte, Lucius! Ich will es! Ich will dich!“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lachte dabei leise. „Dann würde ich sagen, verschwenden wir keine Zeit und ich werde mich sehr intensiv um dich kümmern. Aber vorher“, und er küsste hauchzart über ihren Mund. „Vorher werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du in den Genuss davon kommst, wie es sich anfühlen wird, wenn meine Finger gleich deine feuchte Pussy fingern werden und anschließend wirst du meinen harten Schwanz tief in dir spüren, wenn ich dich hier auf dem Sofa nehmen werde.“

Kaum hatte es Lucius gesagt, presste er seinen Mund fordernd und verlangend auf ihren. Cathy erwiderte diese leidenschaftliche Art des Kusses und versank darin. Sie ergab sich völlig und energisch stritten die Zungen um die Vorherrschaft. Es waren keine sinnlichen und romantischen Küsse, sondern ein wildes, hemmungsloses Küssen, was die pure Lust aufeinander zeigte und beide sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten. Vergessen war der Fakt, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren, in einem Café und wo jeder sie dabei sehen konnte, wie sie sich einander hingaben. Vorbei war die Zurückhaltung und die Schüchternheit. Vor allem bei der jungen Mechanikerin. Sie verlor sich in dem Moment, als Lucius ihr ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl bescherte und sich so ein ungeahntes Verlangen in ihr entwickelte. Sie wollte mehr von ihm, als nur seine geschickten Finger und seinen delikaten Mund. Auch wenn er so überaus köstlich schmeckte. Die Mischung des Karamell Kaffee und der Schokoladen Tarte, die er nur kurze Zeit vorher konsumiert hatte, ließ sie süchtig machen. Süchtig nach viel mehr und war nun bereit, bis an ihre Grenzen zu gehen und weiter darüber hinaus. Lucius ahnte, dass die schüchterne Art der jungen Frau nur eine Fassade war und hatte ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, was diese nun wirklich wollte. Er konnte deutlich die Erregung sehen, wie sie sich aufgeregt auf die Lippe biss und die Zunge, ohne Pause über die Lippen leckte. Das zu sehen, machte ihn halb wahnsinnig und er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, es von ihr zusehen, wenn er mit ihr schlief. Seine Finger sollten daher ein erster Vorgeschmack auf das sein, was da noch weiter kommen sollte. Langsam ließ er die über ihre Klit tanzen, rieb mit dem Zeigefinger über die geschwollene Perle, hörte wie sie in seinen Mund stöhnte, als beide sich sprichwörtlich schon fast aufaßen. Doch er konnte nicht mehr aufhören sie zu küssen. Sie schmeckte so verlockend, so verdammt süß und der Geschmack von Schokolade auf seiner Zunge, ließ ihn süchtig nach ihr werden. Er vergaß für einen Moment, dass beide in einem Café saßen, in einem Muggel Café und das von reichlich Gästen besucht wurde, die aber zum Glück, alle draußen saßen. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass jederzeit ein Gast herein kommen konnte und sie beide dabei gesehen und erwischt werden könnten, wie sie sich gegenseitig einander hingaben und sogar Sex hätten, ließ seinen Puls explosionsartig in die Höhe schießen und sein Schwanz zuckte, drückte schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff von seiner Hose. Es machte ihn unglaublich an und ließ ihn unendlich geil werden. Er hatte schon immer ein Faible dafür, es in der Öffentlichkeit zu treiben. Es gab ihm regelmäßig den aufregenden Kick, den er brauchte, damit es ihm nicht zu langweilig wurde. Er brauchte es genauso, wie er die Luft zum atmen brauchte und es gab für ihn nichts schöneres, als es an verschiedenen Orten zu treiben, um sich dabei vollkommen in der Lust und der Leidenschaft zu verlieren. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile so stark, dass er nicht mehr vernünftig denken konnte. Das Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust und er fühlte, wie er anfing mit schwitzen. Der Kühlungs Zauber musste eindeutig zu schwach gewesen sein und wollte nur noch seine Kleidung loswerden. Doch seine Hände waren eindeutig viel zu sehr beschäftigt, um diese zu benutzen, um sich auszuziehen. Die rechte Hand war in Cathys Haaren verschwunden, vergruben sich regelrecht in die lange Mähne und seine linke Hand war in ihrem Höschen zu Gange. Das war immer noch am besten und dabei zu fühlen, wie feucht sie war, ließ ihn auch vergessen, dass sein Hemd bereits an seinem Oberkörper klebte. Kurz durchzog der Gedanke daran, warum er sich auch ausgerechnet die heißesten Tage für solche Aktivitäten aussuchen musste seinen Kopf und es war heute, was die Temperatur betraf, gefühlt fast unerträglicher als den Tag zuvor. Doch das schien ihn bald nicht mehr so sonderlich zu interessieren, als er seine Finger in die Pussy steckte und diese zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller in ihr bewegte. Er gab ihr dieses Mal drei Finger und der Daumen, kreiste wie wild über die Klit. Als er merkte, wie bereit sie für ihn war, raubte es ihm den Verstand. Sie war so eng und so unvorstellbar feucht, dass er dachte, er wäre im Paradies. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an um seine Finger und konnte es kaum noch abwarten, wie es sich wieder um seinen Schwanz anfühlen würde, wenn er ihn in ihre Pussy steckte. Auch würde er sich ganz sicher diesmal mehr Zeit dafür lassen, wenn er sie fickte, nur um es einfach viel länger genießen zu können. Manchmal war langsamer und sinnlicher Sex besser, als eine schnelle, wilde Nummer zu schieben.

In immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen seiner linken Hand, fingerte er sie und die dabei entstandenen Geräusche, übertönten schon bald das laute, ungleichmäßige Atmen der beiden. Cathy stöhnte immer lauter und unkontrollierter, war bereits auf dem direkten Weg sich in der Lust zu verlieren, als Lucius plötzlich den Mund von ihren löste. Er brauchte dringend Luft. Doch nur kurz unterbrach er, um dann gleich wieder damit begann, wie verrückt an ihren Lippen zu küssen, zu saugen, zu knabbern. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick später, löste sich Cathy von ihm, atmete schwer und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. „Oh fuck! Das ist so geil! Deine Finger…fuck…ich will kommen!“ Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, biss sie ihm in den rechten Oberarm, nur um das laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ihre Hände zerrten wie verrückt an seinem Hemd, doch schafften es nicht, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Es war irgendwie frustrierend und Lucius hätte gerne seine Hände dazu benutzt, um sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er brauchte ganz dringend Erleichterung, öffnete die Beine weit genug, um sich und seinem Schwanz etwas Raum zu geben. Doch es war zwecklos. Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sofa, drehte seinen Kopf und küsste über ihr Gesicht. Als er merkte, wie ihre Hände zu wandern begannen, drückte er seine Hüften leicht nach oben und suchte damit eine kurze aber effiziente Berührung. Er war schon davor ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihn gerne berühren kann, doch sie war mit ihrer Reaktion schneller. Sanft legte sie beide Hände auf seine harte Erektion, streichelte und massierte diese. Lucius war froh über die Art von Berührung. Auch wenn es kaum den erwünschten Effekt an Erleichterung brachte, genoss er doch sehr, wie ihre geschickten Hände über seinen Schwanz rieben. Aber er wollte mehr und drückte sich ihren Händen entgegen. Während beide sich wieder in endlosen, leidenschaftlichen Küssen verloren und seine Hand, Cathys Pussy immer näher zum Höhepunkt trieb, zerrte sie hastig den Gürtel auf, öffnete die Hose, fuhr hinein und packte sofort an seinen Schwanz. Hart und pulsierend lag er in ihren Händen. Als Lucius ihre zarten Finger auf seiner empfindlichen Haut fühlen konnte, benötige er einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte die Versuchung, seine Hüften energisch gegen ihre Hände zu drücken. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile so groß, dass er Mühe hatte, sich zurückzuhalten. Doch er ergab sich der Situation und genoss das unbeschreiblich, angenehme Gefühl. Fest war ihr Griff, als die Hand langsam an dem Schaft auf und abfuhr. Lucius fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel und stöhnte in Cathys geöffneten Mund. „Das machst du sehr gut, Süße. Mach weiter!“ Sein Stöhnen wurde bald darauf zu einem Seufzen und das was ihre Hände bei ihm machten, reichte schon nicht mehr aus. Er wollte und brauchte definitiv mehr.

Doch zu weiteren Handlungen kam es nicht mehr, weil wie aus dem nichts auf einmal aufgetaucht, Natascha vor den beiden stand und sie musterte genau das Bild was sich ihr hier gab. Mit großen Augen sah sie auf das Pärchen, was eng miteinander verschlungen, halb auf dem Sofa lag und sah auch, wo die Hände bei den jeweils anderen waren. Die Hände von dem jungen Ding waren in Lucius‘ Hose und bewegten sich ziemlich eindeutig an einem gewissen Körperteil. Seine Hände waren genauso viel beschäftigt und seine linke Hand steckte in den Jeans Shorts der jungen Frau und gab keinen Spielraum mehr für irgendwelche Fantasien. Es war zu offensichtlich, was er da machte und er tat es anscheinend so wunderbar fantastisch, dass die Dunkelhaarige ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Vollkommen unbemerkt von den beiden, trat Natascha näher an den Tisch heran und machte nun auf sich aufmerksam. Auch wenn sie die beiden nur ungern dabei stören wollte, wie sie sich gegenseitig zum Orgasmus streichelten, so musste es Natascha doch unterbrechen. Erstens wollte sie ihrer Pflicht nachkommen, ob die beiden noch etwas bestellen wollten und zweitens musste sie dieses Techtelmechtel hier beenden, bevor noch andere Gäste das Café betreten würden. Nicht vorzustellen, wenn kleine Kinder das hier sehen würden oder sie einen Moment später erschienen wäre und die beiden dabei erwischt hätte, wie sie das Sofa mit verschiedenen Körperflüssigkeiten verschönert hätten. Energisch räusperte sich Natascha und machte sich so laut und deutlich bemerkbar. „Kann ich euch vielleicht noch etwas bringen?“ Schnell fuhren Cathy und Lucius auseinander, sahen sichtlich ertappt aus und versuchten, eine unschuldige Miene zu machen. Sofort nahm er Haltung an, richtete die Krawatte und lächelte. „Die Rechnung bitte!“ An seiner Tonart konnte man nicht erkennen, dass man ihn gerade in flagranti dabei erwischt hatte. Er war ein Meister darin, seine wahren Emotionen perfekt zu kaschieren. Doch Natascha hatte alles gesehen und wusste nur zu genau, was Lucius Malfoy für ein Typ war. Mit neugierigen Blick sah sie auf Cathys Reaktion und ihr fiel sofort die roten Wangen auf. Es war auch kein Wunder. So ein junges Ding und sie auch noch dabei erwischt zu haben, wie sie hier mit einem viel älteren Mann küsste und fummelte, konnte nur unangenehm für sie sein. Aber Natascha gab ihr ein kurzes Nicken mit dem Kopf, zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte dann wieder ihren Blick zu Lucius. Dieser Moment sagte alles und bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte mehr. „Ich nehme mal an, dass alles zusammen bezahlt wird?“ Abwartend tippte sie mit dem Stift auf den Kellnerblock und Lucius nickte ihr zu. „In Ordnung. Dann werde ich mal die Rechnung bringen.“ Sie verschwand nun so schnell, wie sie erschienen war und ließ ein sichtlich nervöses Paar am Tisch zurück. Wobei Cathy deutlich aufgewühlter war, als es bei Lucius den Anschein hatte. Er wollte gerade mit ihr reden, als sie aufstand und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf die Toilette flüchtete. Fragend schaute er ihr nach, versuchte die Unordnung in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, als Natascha mit der Rechnung vor ihm stand. Während er bezahlte, sprachen beide miteinander. „Vielen Dank für das großzügige Trinkgeld.“ „Ich gebe es sehr gerne. Der perfekte Service muss doch ordentlich entlohnt werden.“ Er verstaute die Brieftasche in seinem Mantel und zog ihn sich über. „Mmmh, Lucius?“ „Natascha?“ Sie legte den Kellnerblock auf dem Tresen ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Was auch immer du für ein Spiel mit dem jungen Ding da treibst. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du genau weißt, was du da machst!" Er streckte den Kopf leicht nach oben, zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen und lächelte charmant. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, welches Spiel du meinst." Elegant stützte er sich auf seinem Gehstock ab. „Lucius!“ „Natascha, Natascha. Sei unbesorgt. Aber ich spiele nicht mit ihr.“ „Das will ich auch für dich hoffen. Denn ich kenne dich genau, Lucius Malfoy. Du warst noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Aber sei bitte ehrlich mit ihr. Sie ist noch so jung und unerfahren. Und nichts ist schlimmer, als ein gebrochenes Herz!“

Cathy war mittlerweile fertig und belauschte unbeabsichtigt das Gespräch der beiden. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen, trat sie langsam näher. Etwas unsicher stand sie neben Lucius und nun konnte man deutlich den Unterschied zwischen ihnen erkennen. Trotz ihrer weiblichen, üppigen Rundungen wirkte sie zart und zerbrechlich neben seiner großen, imposanten Erscheinung. Auch waren sie so unterschiedlich, wie man es nur sein konnte. Er, gekleidet in teurer, eleganter, maßgeschneiderter Kleidung aus Paris. Sie, bekleidet in hellblauen, verwaschenen Jeans Shorts, die nicht mal mehr die Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte und einem auffälligen Tank Top, wo die schwarzen BH Träger durchschauten. „Bis zum nächsten Mal und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich euch beide wieder zusammen sehen kann.“ „Selbstverständlich und es war mir ein wahrlich schönes Vergnügen, dich wiederzusehen.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr, drückte ihr sanft zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte dann im Anschluss, seinen rechten, angewinkelten Arm zu Cathy. Doch bevor sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam, bedankte auch sie sich bei der netten Inhaberin. „Vielen lieben Dank, für die hervorragende Bewirtung. Wir werden ganz sicher wiederkommen.“ Der Blick von Natascha wanderte dabei über das Paar vor ihr und ließ es für einen kurzen Moment auf sich wirken. Die beiden waren schon wirklich hübsch anzusehen und sie passten perfekt zueinander. Wenn man eventuell mal von dem Altersunterschied und dem unterschiedlichen Kleidungsstil drüber hinweg sah, so umgab es den beiden eine magische, unsichtbare Aura, die sie einfach perfekt füreinander machte. Als sich beide von ihr verabschiedeten, sah sie, wie Lucius Cathy die Tür aufhielt und sie sanft mit der Hand an ihrem Rücken berührte. Er ließ ihr ganz der Gentleman den Vortritt und als sie sah, wie er auf Cathy hinab schaute, mit einem warmen, liebevollen Blick und den Ausdruck dazu auf seinem Gesicht sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er, was auch immer er mit dem jungen Ding da trieb, wirklich ernst meinte. Heftig schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, presste die Finger an die Schläfen und ging mit großen Schritten in Richtung der Küche. Sie brauchte dringend Ablenkung und die Berge von Gläsern und Geschirr zu spülen, würde ihr sicher dabei helfen.

Cathy und Lucius machten sich auf dem Weg zum besagten Treffpunkt, den sie vorher mit Lily und Severus ausgemacht hatten. Doch eigentlich war es bis dahin noch genügend Zeit und so konnten beide sich noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja etwas finden, was beiden sehr gut gefiel und sich damit die Zeit vertreiben. Immer mit den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Leute auf sie gerichtet, liefen sie auf der Promenade an der Themse entlang und Cathy genoss die leichte Brise des Windes, der ihr direkt ins Gesicht und durch die Haare wehte. Viel sprachen beide nicht miteinander. Vielleicht weil Cathy auch zu schüchtern war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch eher an Lucius, der diese Stille die sie umgab, in sich aufsaugte und eigentlich nur froh darüber war, seine hübsche Miss so nah bei sich zu haben. Aber wäre es nicht vielleicht sinnvoll gewesen, darüber zu sprechen, was eben in dem Café passiert war? Doch keiner von den beiden sprach es an und es hing wie eine schwere Wolke über ihnen. Still liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis Lucius plötzlich stehen blieb und richtete seinen Blick, auf das Bild was sich vor ihm gab. Cathy tat es ihm gleich und beide schauten sie auf die Skyline der Wolkenkratzer von London. Es wirkte wie aus einer anderen Welt. Mächtig und imposant ragten die hohen, gläsernen Gebäude sich in Richtung Himmel und wirkten beeindruckend aber auch irgendwie bedrohlich zugleich. Es zeigte ein deutliches Bild davon, dass hier Macht, Einfluss, Reichtum und Vermögen regierte. In einer gespiegelten Silhouette, glitzerten die Gebäude auf dem seichten Wasserbewegungen der Themse. Lucius lehnte seinen Gehstock an eine Umzäunung an und fasste mit der nun freien Hand, an den oberen Bereich des Zaunes und hielt sich daran fest. Er schaute mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen, auf die Bewegungen des Wassers, war wie gefangen, von diesem beruhigenden Anblick der leichten Wellen. Cathy die zu seiner linken Seite stand, entfernte ihre Hand von seinem Arm und drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm, um besser sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Doch sie konnte, so sehr sie es auch wollte, keine Emotionen daraus erkennen und es wirkte auf sie, wie eine kalte, eiserne Maske.

„Wie sehr sich doch alles so verändert hat“, sprach er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und so leise, dass es für Cathy kaum zu hören war. „Ich werde mich scheiden lassen“, und er atmete erleichtert auf, fühlte dabei, wie ein unendliches Gewicht von seinen Schultern fiel und sprach weiter: „Die Papiere sind schon beim Anwalt. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft und davon werde ich mal ausgehen, bin ich in zwei Wochen ein freier Mann.“ Er wechselte seine Haltung in einen aufrechten Stand, drehte sich zu ihr und schaute sie mit einem kühlen Blick aus seinen blauen Augen an. „Das ist doch bestimmt das, was du hören wolltest. Damit du dich besser fühlen kannst und deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben musst, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist.“ Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie ihm darauf sagen sollte. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen an. „Lucius. Ich...“ Er hob fragend die Augenbraue und wartete eindeutig auf eine Antwort. Sein Kopf war leicht schräg zur Seite geneigt und mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, funkelten seine Aquamarin farbenen Augen nun auf sie herab. Kurz öffnete sie den Mund, schloss diesen dann aber schnell wieder. Frustriert schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne von der Stirn und antwortete ihm doch recht selbstbewusst: „Wenn ich etwas hören will, um mich dabei wirklich besser zu fühlen, dann bestimmt nicht der Fakt, dass deine arrogante Frau sich von dir scheiden lassen will. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen habe ich wegen ihr ganz bestimmt nicht. Tja und weil wir gerade über sie sprechen. Deine, wie ich doch sehr bald hoffe, Exfrau. Sie ist eine eingebildete, dämliche Bitch und verzeih mir auch bitte das noch, wenn ich sage, dass diese Schlange dich überhaupt nicht verdient hat. Außerdem finde ich es gerade echt unpassend, diesen schönen Moment damit zu zerstören, wenn wir hier über deine Scheidung sprechen. Ich will viel lieber etwas anderes machen und das hat zufällig nichts mit reden zu tun. Könnten wir nicht einfach da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben? Es war echt aufregend und ich würde sehr gerne die Zeit, wo ich dich allein und nur ganz für mich habe, sinnvoll nutzen und es einfach nur mit dir genießen wollen. Bevor ich mir wieder Lilys ewiges, nerviges Gequatsche anhören muss, welche Schuhe wohl am besten zu welchem Outfit passen würden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dein Freund, dieser Professor Snape, ziemlich starke Nerven hat und sich nicht nach dieser Begegnung mit ihr, kopfüber von der Tower Bridge in die Themse stürzen wird. Lily kann nämlich manchmal ziemlich anstrengend und auch kompliziert sein. Sie hat eine Art an sich, die furchtbar nervig ist und ihre ewige Flirterei, mit irgendwelchen fremden Typen, die sie nicht selten mit nach Hause schleppt und diese sofort in ihr Bett zerrt. Es vergeht keine Nacht, wo ich nicht mal annähernd meine Ruhe habe. Ständig dieses laute, übertriebene Stöhnen, wenn sie mit einem Kerl vögelt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man nur so von dieser einen Sache abhängig sein kann. Es ist doch nur Sex und nicht der Sinn des Lebens. Einfach nur eine intime, körperliche Sache und nicht der Mittelpunkt aller existierenden Dinge auf der Welt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie so süchtig danach sein kann. Nach diesem Sex, der doch komplett überbewertet wird. Lily sollte sich auch ruhig mal anderen Dingen zuwenden, um zusehen, dass es auch andere Sachen gibt, die eine Aufmerksamkeit verdienen. Dann könnte ich wenigstens wieder mal ruhig schlafen. Es ist so zum kotzen, wenn du weißt, dass sie nebenan Spaß hat und du dich von einer Seite zur anderen drehst, dir denkst, warum man selbst eigentlich ein relativ langweiliges Leben führt und nicht wie sie, sich unbeschwert und völlig frei in die Matratze ficken lässt. Weil das ist nämlich…echt frustrierend. Also dass mit dem…du weißt schon…ähmmm.“

Sie sprach so schnell und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass sie sich völlig in ihren Sätzen und den Aussagen dazu verrannte. Auch fiel ihr nicht auf, wie sie Lucius mit ihren Worten die Bestätigung dafür gab, dass er das Problem schon längst erkannt hatte und von selber drauf kam, um was es hier eigentlich ging. Er erkannte sofort das Problem und die Ursache dafür, warum sie so empfindlich und gereizt auf Lilys Verhalten reagierte. Cathy war neidisch und eifersüchtig auf Lily und wie er es auch recht schnell deutlich bemerkte, war seine hübsche Mechanikerin, extrem untervögelt und sexuell sehr frustriert. Da war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie so genervt auf die Tatsache reagierte, dass ihre Freundin ein so unbeschwertes Leben hatte und es mit allen Vorzügen richtiggehend, ausgiebig genoss und dazu gehörte vor allem auch der Sex. Cathy fühlte sich da hinten angestellt und wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Sie fühlte sich dabei, wie ausgegrenzt und wollte doch eigentlich auch nichts weiter, als etwas von dieser einen Sache selbst erleben zu dürfen. Von dieser einen überbewerteten Sache, die nicht der Sinn des Lebens ist und eigentlich überhaupt langweilig ist und nicht weiter einer Rede Wert sei. Doch mit Lucius‘ Wissen und Erfahrung, würde sie bald ziemlich schnell merken, dass sie genau diese eine langweilige Sache mehr in ihrem Leben benötigte, als irgendetwas anderes. Er würde ihr genau zeigen, dass es mehr als nur ein intimes, körperliches Ding war, wenn man miteinander schlief. Es war etwas sehr inniges, sinnliches und leidenschaftliches. Eine wunderschöne Erfahrung, die man mit nichts, was jemals auf der Welt existiert hatte, vergleichen konnte. Er würde sie in diesen magischen Moment entführen wollen und ihr zeigen, wie es wirklich ist, das wahre, pure Gefühl des Sex. Sie würde es erleben, wie es ist, sich ungehindert fallen zu lassen und sich vollkommen unbeschwert, frei zu fühlen. Sie würde in dem Verlangen danach es wieder und immer wieder erleben zu dürfen, süchtig werden und den ganzen Tag lang nichts weiter mehr machen wollen, als hemmungslos zu ficken. Natürlich würde er ihr dabei helfen, ein perfekter Lehrer für all dies zu sein und wäre sich auch nicht zu schade, als eine Art Spielzeug dafür zu fungieren, damit sie Zeit hätte, um alles in Ruhe zu erlernen und sich auszuprobieren. Von wegen, das die junge Miss Watkins _nur_ eine freundliche, schüchterne und wunderschöne Frau war. Da steckte viel mehr dahinter, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Es gibt doch ein bekanntes Sprichwort, das besagt: _Stille Wasser sind tief!_ Lucius dachte an das Muggel Sprichwort, wiederholte es einige Male in seinen Gedanken und es passte ohne Zweifel, auf sein süßes, hübsches Fräulein.

Er konnte sich dabei ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und packte mit seinen Händen ihren Kopf, hielt diesen fest, aber nicht zu fest und streichelte mit den Daumen über ihre Wangen. „Ich wusste es doch von Anfang an, dass da mehr in dir ist, als es den Anschein hat. Du bist wahrhaft das Schaf im Wolfspelz.“ Kaum hatte er es gesagt, war sein Mund auf ihren. Hart presste er die Lippen zu einem fordernden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf ihre. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich seiner explosiven Art hinzugeben und stöhnte schon bald darauf in seinen geöffneten Mund, als sie spüren konnte, wie er seine Hände von ihrem Kopf löste und an ihren Hintern packte. Eng drückte er sie an seinen Körper und sie fühlte seine harte Männlichkeit, wie diese sich fordern an ihren Bauch presste. Gefangen im Augenblick der Leidenschaft, vergaßen sie alles um sich herum und gaben sich einander hin. Die heißen Küsse und der unendliche Tanz ihrer Zungen, schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Als sich beide später doch voneinander trennen mussten, weil langsam die Luft knapp wurde, lehnten sie mit der Stirn aneinander und Cathy sah zu ihm auf, direkt in seine Augen und atmete schwer. „Es heißt aber trotzdem immer noch: der Wolf im Schafspelz!“ Lucius lachte leise und legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Sshh, Miss Watkins. Hüte deine vorlaute Zunge. Sonst muss ich mir noch ein geeignetes Mittel einfallen lassen, um dich zum Schweigen zu bringen.“ Sie krallte ihre Hände fest in sein Hemd und an seine Krawatte, wickelte diese leicht um ihre Hand und zog ihn damit zu sich herunter. Kurz berührten sich die Lippen und Cathy flüsterte: „Es fällt mir sehr schwer zu glauben, dass du dieses Mittel jemals finden wirst, Lucius Malfoy! Wie du sicher weißt, bin ich auch in sehr aufregenden Momenten ziemlich laut.“ Sanft küsste sie ihn und verhinderte damit jeden Versuch, von seiner Seite aus ihr zu antworten. Stöhnend drückten sich die Körper aneinander, suchten so viel Nähe und Kontakt wie nur möglich. Schwer atmend trennten sich die Lippen der beiden und Lucius schaute Cathy tief in die Augen. „Sollten wir dann vielleicht den Ort wechseln, um diese Konversation an einem geeigneten und privateren Ort fortzuführen?“ Während er sprach, wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken. Er konnte einfach seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und streckte die Zunge so weit vor, dass ihr Piercing frech zwischen den Lippen hervorschaute. „Wenn du damit weitermachst, kann ich bald für nichts mehr garantieren.“ „Tja vielleicht ist das ja auch meine pure Absicht.“ Wieder küssten sie. Lange, innig und leidenschaftlich. „Kommen Sie, Miss Watkins. Ich werde Sie an einen Ort bringen, wo wir etwas ungestörter sein können.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu, nahm seinen Gehstock und bot ihr seinen angewinkelten Arm an. Ohne zu überlegen, hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam spazierten sie weiter über die Promenade.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie den von Lucius anvisierten Ort und liefen durch den Greenwich Park, immer weiter über die Wiesen, vorbei an zahlreichen, liebevoll, angelegten Blumenbeeten und kamen schon bald vor einer großen, hohen Hecke zum stehen. Es sah aus wie ein Irrgarten und als sie um eine Ecke bogen, sah man auch schon den Eingang. Lucius drehte sich zu Cathy, nahm ihre Hände in seine und fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme: „Bereit für ein nächstes Abenteuer, Miss Watkins?“ Seine Augen schauten tief in ihre und strahlten mit einer Intensität, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment, wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und war bereit, sich auf das kommende Unbekannte einzulassen. „Ja", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er führte sie mit langsamen Schritten durch den Eingang hindurch. Ohne seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen, um genau ihre Reaktionen zu sehen und einzufangen, sah er wie sie aufgeregt atmete und sich die Pupillen in ihren Augen stark erweitert hatten. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und krallte sich mit der linken Hand in seinen Arm fest. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und das Adrenalin schoss ohne Ende durch die Adern. „Vertraust du mir?“ Als Lucius ihr die Frage stellte, blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr und sah auf ihr fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ja. Ich denke schon.“ Ihre Stimme klang zwar gefasst aber sie war ohne Ende aufgeregt, da sie nicht wusste, was nun passieren würde. Er zog seine Hand von ihrer zurück, fasste sich an seine Krawatte und löste mit geschickten Fingern den Knoten und zog diese der Länge nach aus seinem Hemdkragen. Ihre Augen starrten wie gefesselt, auf dieses Spiel seiner Finger und sie musste hart schlucken. Leicht öffnete sie den Mund, als sie sah, wie seine Finger die oberen Knöpfe von seinem Hemd öffneten und ihr so einen wunderbaren Einblick auf seine männliche Brust gaben. Verführerisch grinste er sie an und hielt die Krawatte locker in seiner Hand. „Dreh dich um. Mit dem Rücken zu mir.“ Cathy tat ihm den Gefallen und ihr Puls schoss immer weiter in die Höhe. Sie konnte schon nicht mehr klar denken. „Lucius! Was…“, und beendete abrupt den Satz, als sie merkte, wie Lucius ihr die Krawatte um die Augen legte. Sie roch nun deutlich seinen markanten, unverwechselbaren Duft und spürte das weiche Material, was nur Seide sein konnte, sich eng auf ihre Haut schmiegte. Sein heißer Atem streifte über ihren Hals und seine Lippen berührten sanft ihr Ohr. Zärtlich küsste er über diese Stelle und berührte mit seiner Hand ihre Hände, umfasste diese und hielt sie fest. Mit rauer, tiefer Stimme flüsterte er: „Lass dich von mir entführen, Miss Watkins. Ich werde dir einen Ort zeigen, der so wunderschön und einmalig ist, dass es diesen kein zweites Mal auf der Welt gibt.“ Vollkommen blind und auch irgendwie hilflos, musste sie ihm vertrauen und sich von ihm führen lassen. Das zu ihrer aufkommenden Aufregung und Nervosität, auch noch dieses kribbelnde und prickelnde Gefühl dazu kam, was zuerst in ihrem Bauch den Anfang nahm und sich immer weiter über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete, veranlasste sie, sich krampfhaft um seine großen Hände zu klammern und war nicht bereit, ihn wieder loszulassen. Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten setzten sich beide in Bewegung. Cathy war so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum etwas anderes an Geräuschen, außer ihren eigenen schnellen Herzschlag wahrnehmen konnte.


	21. Jardin des amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ist das für ein mysteriöser Ort, an dem Lucius Malfoy die junge Mechanikerin entführt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Leute! Für das verspätete Kapitel. Aber manchmal ist das Leben ein wenig kompliziert. Ich habe über die letzten Wochen hin immer wieder geschrieben und dennoch war ich nie zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. So hoffe ich doch jetzt zumindest, dass es gut genug ist, um es euch hier zu präsentieren. Viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst vielleicht auch mal einen kurzen Kommentar, damit ich weiß, was ich noch verbessern könnte.

Ein feiner, blumiger aber auch fruchtiger Geruch lag in der Luft. Leicht zog dieser durch die Umgebung. Kitzelte verlockend an der Nase, schwebte verführerisch in einer unsichtbaren Wolke. Ein leises Rascheln, hervorgerufen durch eine schwache Brise des Windes, dass durch die Zweige der Bäume wehte und die Blätter zum Tanzen brachte. Vogelgezwitscher hallte von Ast zu Ast. Wechselte sich mit schönen, lieblichen Gesängen der verschiedenen Vögel ab. Ein unverwechselbares Konzert, dass dazu aufforderte, einen Moment inne zu halten und zuzuhören. Aus der Ferne hörte man das Plätschern von Wasser. Es kam von einem großen Brunnen, der in der Mitte einer sogenannten Broderieparterre stand. Das Broderieparterre ist die typische Form französischer Gartenkunst des Barocks. Es zeichnet sich durch symmetrische Durchstrukturierung der Beete und zugeschnittenen Buchsbaumhecken aus, die Ziermuster ergeben, so genannte Broderie. Auch die Anordnung der Blumen ist genau auf ein harmonisches Farbspiel hin ausgelegt. Diese ornamentalen Blumenpflanzungen, zahlreichen Prunkvasen und Statuen mit denen dieser Ort dekoriert war, war ein wahrliches Feuerwerk für die Sinne. Ein purer Genuss für die Augen und man konnte, ob man nun wollte oder nicht, sich dieser Schönheit einfach nicht entziehen und von diesem Anblick nie genug bekommen. Es war ein wahrhaftes Meisterwerk der Gärtnerkunst. Doch dieser einzigartige, opulente Anblick bot sich dem Besucher erst, wenn dieser das undurchsichtige Labyrinth von hochgewachsenen Hecken bewältigt hatte. Diese Barriere erst einmal überwunden, würde der jenige, der es bis hierhin geschafft hatte, für all die Mühen reichlich belohnt werden. Dieser Irrgarten bot im inneren mehr, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Die dicht nebeneinander gepflanzten Hecken waren ein Labyrinth und verbargen sehr gekonnt, den wahren und einzigartigen Anblick von einem der schönsten Barockgärten, die es je auf der Welt gegeben hatte. Hier stand ein Teil des opulenten Gartens von Schloss Versailles und Lucius Malfoy hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ein Stück dieser unverwechselbaren Schönheit nach England zu bringen.

Doch davon konnte Cathy nichts wissen. Auch ahnte sie nicht im geringsten, was für eine fantastische und einmalige Überraschung auf sie warten sollte. Sie hatte immer noch die Augen verbunden, war vollkommen blind und konnte nur auf ihre anderen Sinne hoffen, die nun mehr als intensiv arbeiteten. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie sich krampfhaft an Lucius‘ Arm fest, wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen jemals wieder loslassen. Doch nach einigen langsamen Schritten, blieb er stehen und brachte damit auch Cathy zum Halt. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Die Brüste hoben und sanken sich schnell im unregelmäßigen Takt des Atems. Lucius drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr, sah auf den Anblick der nervösen jungen Frau und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl der Erregung machte sich in ihm breit. Es zu sehen, wie hilflos sie wirkte und ihm sprichwörtlich blind vertraute, ließ seine Brust vor Genugtuung anschwellen. Doch das war nicht das einzige Körperteil was anschwoll. Etwas weiter unten und unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie, gab es jemand, der stark nach Aufmerksamkeit forderte und machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar. Er war immer noch hart und es war auch nicht verwunderlich, nach allen was in dem Café passiert war. Noch nicht mal vor einer Stunde wollte Lucius Miss Watkins dort verführen und entgegen dem Fakt, dass beide an einem öffentlichen Ort waren, wurde das Verlangen dadurch nur noch umso größer. Völlig frei, ungezügelt und enthemmungslos gaben sich die beiden hin, gefangen in der Leidenschaft und ließen sich dabei nicht stören. Aber das ausgerechnet Natascha im entscheidenden Moment dazwischen platzen musste, stieß Lucius immer noch bitter auf. Er hätte es einfach zu gerne darauf ankommen lassen, um zu sehen, wie weit die junge Frau wirklich gegangen wäre.

„Bist du aufgeregt?“ Während er sprach, trat er noch näher an sie heran und beugte den Kopf nach unten. Mit sanften Küssen verwöhnte er ihren Hals. Biss leicht in die weiche Haut und leckte anschließend mit seiner Zunge darüber. Sie konnte nicht anders und stöhnte leise seinen Namen. Er verteilte weiter unzählige Küsse und sein Mund wanderte dabei von ihrem Hals, zu ihrer Schulter und wieder zurück. Als seine Lippen kurz die ihren berührten und er hauchzart einen Kuss andeutete, lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und wollte den Kuss vertiefen. Doch er gab ihr keine Chance dazu und zog sich von ihr zurück. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf ihren Mund und sah, wie sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Auch ihre Hände krallte sie immer noch fest in seinen Unterarm. „Lucius! Bitte! Ich…ich will...“, sprach sie leise und wollte schon weiter sprechen, als er sanft ihre Hände von seinem Arm entfernte und diese festhielt. Er trat nun hinter sie, stand direkt hinter ihr und trat nun noch näher an sie heran. Als sie merkte, wie sein Oberkörper ihren Rücken berührte, lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und drückte sich ihm regelrecht entgegen. Sie spürte ganz deutlich seine überaus imposante Präsenz und wollte ihm doch nur noch näher sein. Er verstand sofort was sie wollte und zog sie an sich, ließ ihre Hände los, nur um seine nun freie Hand dafür zu nutzen, um ihre Taille zu umfassen und ihre Hüfte gegen seine Erektion zu drücken. Sie konnte nicht anders und rieb mit ihrem Hintern energisch über die große Beule in seiner Hose und entlockte ihm dabei ein Aufseufzen. Sofort schlang sie den rechten Arm um seinen Hals und drückte seinen Kopf nach unten, krallte ihre Finger in seine langen Haare und drehte leicht das Gesicht zu ihm. Der heiße Atem streifte über die Haut und sie wollte nichts mehr weiter, als ihn endlich zu küssen. Vorsichtig und überaus zärtlich ließ sie ihre Lippen über seine Wange gleiten. Verteilte hauchzarte Küsse und fühlte, wie seine Hand unter dem Tank Top war und auf ihrem Bauch lag. Doch da blieb diese nicht lange, wanderte immer weiter höher und hatte schnell das eigentliche Ziel gefunden. Die Hand umfasste ihre linke Brust und begann sofort eine angenehme Massage. Es entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen und sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Auch wenn die Krawatte ihr immer noch die Sicht auf die Dinge um sie herum nahm, hatte sie die Augen fest geschlossen und wollte sie erst wieder öffnen, wenn das Teil weg war. Doch Lucius machte keine Anstalten ihr diesen Gefallen zu erfüllen und knetete fest ihre Brust, ließ den Daumen leicht über den harten Nippel kreisen und küsste an ihrem Hals entlang. Unruhig bewegte sie ihren Körper und rieb immer heftiger über seine Vorderseite. Sie packte sich seine Hand und presste diese fordernd auf ihre Brust. Ihr reichte es schon lange nicht mehr und die sanften Berührungen waren eindeutig zu wenig, um ihr Verlangen zu stillen. Ein Verlangen, was immer stärker und intensiver wurde. „Sind wir etwa ungeduldig“, hauchte Lucius und sein heißer Atem prickelte auf ihrer Haut. Cathy bekam wie zu erwarten Gänsehaut und er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen sie weiter zu reizen. Unaufhörlich neckte sein Mund ihre empfindlichen Stellen, leckte mit der Zunge an ihrem Ohr und zog mit den Zähnen an dem Ohrläppchen. „Ich bin niemals ungeduldig“, antwortete sie leise und er musste daraufhin Lachen. Es war ein herzliches, fröhliches, erfrischendes Lachen und hallte in Cathys Ohren und brachte ihr inneres zum Beben. Es ließ sie völlig beschwingt und überglücklich werden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass jemals eine Person es schaffen würde, mit so einer einfachen Sache, mit einem Lachen, eine so überschwängliche Reaktion bei ihr hervorzurufen. Doch dieser eine Mann, Lucius Malfoy, schaffte es tatsächlich. „Das, meine Süße, fällt mir nur sehr schwer zu glauben.“ Er sprach mit rauer, verführerischer Stimme und entfernte die Hand von ihrer Brust, fuhr damit über ihr Tank Top immer weiter nach oben und berührte sanft ihren Hals. Als sie seine geschickten Finger dort fühlen konnte, hatte sie kurzzeitig das Gefühl, dass ihr Atem aussetzte und ihr Puls in astronomische Höhen schnellte. Nervös schluckte sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und leckte sich anschließend über die Lippen. Seine Finger tanzten hauchzart über die Haut und es waren nur seine Fingerspitzen, die sie dort berührten. „Wie mir scheint, gefällt es dir, was ich mit dir mache.“ Wieder küsste er an ihrem Hals entlang, hinterließ eine brennende Spur aus Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Kurz unterbrach er die Küsse, nur um im Anschluss über die feuchte Stelle zu pusten. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und er sah deutlich die Gänsehaut. „Wenn ich damit aufhören soll, musst du es mir sagen!“ Was für eine Frage! Wie konnte er es sich ernsthaft erlauben, überhaupt so etwas zu sagen? Er sollte damit gefälligst nie mehr aufhören.

Aber irgendwie wollte Cathy nun wissen, an welchem Ort Lucius sie beide gebracht hatte und konnte ihre aufkommende Unruhe kaum noch verbergen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er mit seinen unglaublichen Zärtlichkeiten nie aufhören sollte und sich ihm hingeben und es einfach nur genießen. Doch die Neugier, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine klare Überhand über ihren Verstand nahm, machte sie nun offener und selbstbewusster. Sie zog die Hand aus seinen Haaren zurück und tastete mit dieser unsicher umher, bis sie endlich etwas fand, wo sie sich daran festhalten konnte. Es war seine rechte Hand, in der er den markanten Gehstock hielt. Schnell packten die Finger um das Accessoire und ließen es nicht mehr los. Lucius schaute amüsiert und auch erwartungsvoll auf ihre Hand und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde. Er sah wie ihre Hand in einer feinen, eindeutigen Bewegung an dem Stab auf und ab fuhr und sein Blick war auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Ein verwegenes Grinsen war um ihren Mund und dieser war leicht geöffnet. Verlockend streckte sie die Zunge heraus und zeigte das Piercing. Für einen Moment stockte Lucius der Atem und sein Puls beschleunigte sich enorm. Auch hatte er die Versuchung mit seiner Zunge, an dem aufregenden Teil zu spielen. Er wusste verdammt gut, wie unglaublich stimulierend es war und sich so unwahrscheinlich gut anfühlte, dass die ungeheure Verlockung immer stärker wurde und er sich dieser nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand von ihrem Hals, zu ihrem Gesicht, drehte den Kopf zu sich und sah sie nun direkt an. Wie fasziniert schaute er auf die junge, hübsche Frau und konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Er starrte wie gebannt auf die vollen, roten Lippen und wusste nur allzu gut, wie weich und zart sich diese anfühlten, wenn er sie berührte und küsste. Energisch packte er mit der Hand in ihren Nacken und lehnte die Stirn gegen ihre. „Wenn ich in meiner Annahme richtig liege und korrigiere mich, wenn ich doch falsch liegen sollte, benötigt Miss Watkins eindeutig etwas zum spielen.“ Deutlich hörbar atmete sie aus und versuchte, ihr Gesicht näher an seins zu bringen. „Was ich ganz dringend benötige, ist eindeutig mehr, als nur etwas zum spielen.“ Sie klang ein wenig aufgeregt und das war auch kein Wunder. Nach den überaus delikaten und verführerischen Dingen, die Lucius mit ihr anstellte. „Ist das so, Miss Watkins? Und was sollte das denn sein, was du so ganz dringend benötigst“, antwortete er ihr mit tiefer, rauer Stimme und sein Mund bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit sanften Küssen. „Küss mich endlich, Lucius Malfoy!“ Es war eine klare, direkte Ansage und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was sie nun wirklich wollte und auch brauchte. Sie streckte frech und fordernd die Zunge heraus und Lucius konnte diesem verlockenden Angebot nicht mehr widerstehen. Langsam näherte sich sein Mund ihrem und als dann endlich seine Lippen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ihre berührten, gab es für beide kein halten mehr. Sie ergaben sich einander der Leidenschaft und die Zungen neckten, tanzten wie wild, spielten ein erregendes Spiel. Lange küssten sie. Intensiv und voller Hingabe. Knapperten und zogen an den Lippen des anderen. Hände die suchend und fordernd über den Körper wanderten. Ein Stöhnen erklang, was dazu aufforderte, dass man mit dieser Art der Zärtlichkeit nie aufhören sollte. Endlos verstrichen die Minuten. Doch Zeit bedeutete zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nichts mehr. Die Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen. Es spielte hier keine Rolle mehr. Nichts schien mehr wichtiger zu sein, als dieser eine wunderschöne und berauschende Moment, in dem beide sich nun befanden. Vollkommen frei und ungehemmt gaben sie sich einander hin. Verloren und gefangen in der Lust und dem Verlangen, dem Partner nur noch immer näher zu sein. Als die Münder sich doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick voneinander trennten und eine Spur von sichtlicher Erregung hinterließen, die Lippen so rot und geschwollen von den unzähligen Küssen waren, atmeten beide schwer und ihnen war bewusst, dass es diesmal viel mehr gab, was sich beide gegenseitig geben konnten, als nur leidenschaftliche Küsse.

Sanft strich Lucius‘ Zeigefinger über Cathys volle, rote Lippen. Fuhr die Konturen nach und konnte sich von diesem Anblick einfach nicht satt sehen. Er schaute auf sie herab und seine blauen Augen strahlten mit einer unvorstellbaren Intensität, was man bei ihm nur ganz selten erlebte. Sein Blick schwankte zwischen Begeisterung und Faszination, Erregung und Verlangen. Noch nie zuvor war ihm das passiert, dass er so beeindruckt von einer Frau war. Noch nie in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich so sehr von einer Person angezogen. Doch er fühlte sich ihr nicht nur körperlich sehr nah, sondern war auch auf einer viel tieferen Ebene mit ihr verbunden. Er konnte eine emotionale Bindung zu ihr spüren, die eventuell etwas in ihm auslöste, wo er dachte, es nie wieder dabei empfinden zu würden. Die junge Frau löste etwas in ihm aus, was er so nur bei einer anderen Frau jemals gefühlt hatte. Aber dieses Muggel war so das ganze Gegenteil, zu seiner immer noch hübschen Ehefrau Narcissa und er konnte es sich bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht vorstellen, die beiden überhaupt miteinander vergleichen zu wollen. Doch er tat es trotzdem. Aber eigentlich war die Idee des Vergleichs doch sehr absurd. Nie würde es eine andere Frau jemals schaffen und an die stolze Black herankommen. Sie war einzigartig, reinblütig und wunderschön. Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, nun in diesem Augenblick, seine Gedanken völlig frei wandern zu lassen. Am Anfang konnte er es noch unterdrücken, versuchte es regelrecht zu verdrängen. Aber umso mehr er auf die Erscheinung der jungen Mechanikerin blickte, ihre Reaktionen sah, die sichtlichen Veränderungen ihres Körpers, hervorgerufen durch die enorme Erregung, wurde ihm fast schon schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese junge Frau ihm womöglich genau das geben konnte, nachdem er sein ganzes Leben immer so verzweifelt danach gesucht hatte. Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe! Doch wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er tatsächlich, dass ein Muggel ihn liebte? Ausgerechnet ihn? Einen Mann, der Zeit seines Lebens damit verbrachte, diese Art von Menschen zu hassen und zu töten. Schon von frühester Kindheit an wurde ihm eingetrichtert, diese Gattung von Personen zu verabscheuen. Damals war er noch zu jung, um es zu verstehen, doch je älter er wurde, umso mehr hinterfragte er den Sinn dahinter. Konnte er wirklich jemand dafür hassen, nur weil dieser anders war? Nur weil der jenige vielleicht einen Namen trug, der nicht reinblütige Vorfahren hatte? Oder vielleicht einfach nur anders aussah? Nicht das Geld hatte, um sich die beste Kleidung zu kaufen? Oder die Eltern vielleicht etwas getan haben könnten, die mit der Anschauung der reinblütigen Familien kollidierte? Vielleicht war es auch zu einfach, jemanden zu hassen, den man überhaupt nicht kannte. Warum sollte man sich dann auch noch die Mühe machen und den Menschen kennenlernen, wenn es doch eh schon klar war, dass es da keine weitere Verbindung gab, als den puren Hass und Abscheu, die sie miteinander verband. Aber Lucius wurde älter, hinterfragte immer öfter, ob seine Eltern, speziell sein Vater, wirklich damit recht hatte mit seinen Äußerungen gegenüber Muggeln, Schlammblütern und dem ganzen Rest der Gesellschaft, die nicht in den Lebensstil von reinblütigen Familien passten. Damals in Hogwarts sah er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben damit konfrontiert, der ungeschönten Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken und wie er schnell merkte, war nicht alles Gold was glänzt. Er stellte fest, dass es da eindeutig mehr gab, als nur die reine Ablehnung gegenüber anders Denkenden. Während seiner Schulzeit erlebte er oft Momente, wo er sich gewünscht hätte, nicht der Spross, nicht der Sohn, einer der reichsten, einflussreichsten und reinblütigsten Familien von Zauberern in Großbritannien zu sein. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch der einzige Sohn der Familie und trug damit schon in jungen Jahren eine gewaltige Last auf seinen Schultern. Er war der Nachkomme, der Erbe, der den Namen Malfoy weitergeben musste. Es war seine Pflicht, eine junge, hübsche, reinblütige Frau zu finden und diese dann zu heiraten. Und er sollte so schnell wie nur eben möglich einen Sohn mit ihr zeugen. Oder am besten mehrere. Damit die Zukunft und der Familienname für die kommenden Generationen gesichert sei. Lucius blieb nicht viel übrig, als den Wunsch seines Vaters folge zu leisten. Doch das was sich der Vater für seinen Sohn so wunderbar und leicht erdachte, wurde für Lucius eine Tortur. Er wollte sich nicht schon so früh für eine Frau festlegen. Erst recht nicht so eine, die nur seinen Eltern gefiel und diese für ihn auswählten. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er ganz besonders gegen seinen Vater rebellierte. Denn in seinen Augen hatte der alte Mann überhaupt keine Ahnung. Der junge Malfoy suchte sich seine zukünftige Frau schon selbst aus bzw. seine Freundinnen und von denen hatte er eine Vielzahl. Er schlief sich durch die Betten der vier unterschiedlichen Häuser von Hogwarts und sammelte so das Wissen und die Erfahrung, wie es sich anfühlte mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein, dass mal nicht reinblütig war und er konnte keine gravierenden Unterschiede feststellen. Sie waren alle hübsch. Egal ob Muggel, Schlammblut oder Reinblut. Egal ob die Mädchen blond, brünett oder rothaarig waren. Lucius begehrte sie alle und er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Frauen gehabt. Doch ließ er sich nicht nur von den äußerlichen Vorzügen des weiblichen Geschlechts beeindrucken. Sondern war viel mehr daran interessiert, was all hinter dieser unvergleichlichen Schönheit steckte und hatte großes Interesse, dieses hübsche Wesen mit all ihren Emotionen kennenzulernen. Doch so sehr sich manchmal die Frau ihm gegenüber öffnete, umso mehr verschloss er sich ihr gegenüber. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr veränderte er sich. Lucius wirkte kalt und herzlos. Oft verbarg er seine wahren Gefühle und ließ sich nicht hinter die eiserne Maske schauen, die er auf seinem Gesicht trug und konnte damit ungehindert seine Emotionen perfekt kaschieren. Er ließ sich nicht gerne in die Karten schauen und verbarg geschickt sein wahres Ich. Niemand sollte jemals sehen, wie es hinter dieser kühlen, unnahbaren und abweisenden Maske aussah, um seine emotionale Seite zu erkennen. Denn er war ein Mann, der in der Tat, in der Lage war, Gefühle und echte Empfindungen zu zeigen. Manchmal stand er zu dem, was er war. Er zeigte sich offen und zugänglich. Doch war dieser Moment meist nur von kurzer Dauer und passierte so selten, dass man diese Seltenheit leicht an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Aber vor allem hatte er diese Seite bei Narcissa. Sie war eine von den wenigen Personen, die hinter diese Fassade blicken konnte und den wahren Lucius Malfoy sah. Narcissa war bis dato die einzige Frau, der er sich offenbarte und die meist als Einzige, seine wahren Gefühle erkannte und auch richtig deutete. Manchmal war es schlicht zwecklos, wenn er versucht hatte sie zu täuschen. Dafür kannten sich die beiden schon viel zu lange, hatten gemeinsam unterschiedliche Höhen und Tiefen in ihrem Leben erlebt und auch gemeistert. Da traf es Lucius wie ein Schlag aus heiterem Himmel, als Narcissa ihm sagte, dass sie die Scheidung wollte. Er war darauf vollkommen unvorbereitet und es belastete ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Nicht umsonst, ertrank er seine Sorgen im Alkohol und schlief mit den Huren. Aber auch die Tatsache, dass er sich mit der jungen Mechanikerin wie eine Art Ablenkung suchte und sich seine Befriedigung mit ihr verschaffte. Doch war sie wirklich nur eine Ablenkung? Sollte dieses hübsche Muggel nur ein Sündenbock für seinen Frust sein, der zwischen ihm und Narcissa herrschte? Die Antwort war definitiv nein. Er konnte es zwar noch nicht genau einordnen, um welche Sache es sich hier handelte die sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, aber wusste er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt schon, dass er mit ihr einen enormen Spaß haben konnte. Das es dabei auch hauptsächlich nur um Sex gehen würde, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Welchen Mann würde das auch schon stören? 

Lucius war sich nicht im klaren darüber, in was für eine Situation er sich dort hineingesteuert hatte. Auf der einen Seite war da seine Frau. Narcissa Black Malfoy. Wunderschön, stolz, arrogant, eingebildet und eine fabelhafte Hexe. Auf der anderen Seite war das junge Muggel Ding. Jung, hübsch, schüchtern, charmant und mit dem süßesten, unschuldigsten Lächeln was er jemals gesehen hatte. Es versetzte seinem Herz einen Sprung, wenn er es bei ihr sah und schlug sofort wie wild in der Brust. Er saß zwischen den Stühlen, war von beiden Frauen wie fasziniert und magisch angezogen zugleich. Doch konnte er nur Eine von ihnen lieben und das war eindeutig Narcissa. Seine reinblütige Ehefrau. Denn für dieses junge Muggel konnte und durfte er keine Gefühle empfinden. Es war sonst gegen jede verdammte Regel. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren. Lucius musste es als eine Art Pflicht anerkennen, dieses Ding zu hassen. Sein Kopf und seine Vernunft zusammennehmen und sich nicht von ihr manipulieren und einwickeln lassen. Das wäre auch undenkbar für ihn, eines Tages auf Knien vor ihr zu rutschen und zu sagen, dass er Gefühle für sie empfand und vielleicht sogar liebte. So ein Mann war er nicht und würde auch niemals so werden. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach nur seine dämlichen Gedanken zu diesem Thema aus seinem Kopf löschen und mit ihr Spaß haben. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hat, sie sich hier zu nehmen, warum tat er es in Merlins Namen nicht einfach? So hilflos und mit den verbundenen Augen, wäre sie ein leichtes Ziel und es würde hier eh niemand herkommen und dabei stören. Er könnte ihr ungehindert den Schwanz in den Arsch rammen oder sie auf der Wiese so hart ficken, dass ihre Pussy für eine Woche lang wund wäre. Warum machte er es nicht? Er müsste sich noch nicht einmal so sehr dafür anstrengen. So willig und stark untervögelt wie sie war. Ein wahres Kinderspiel und da sein Schwanz immer noch hart bzw. so sehr angeschwollen war, dass dieser schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff der Hose drückte, würde er auch nicht lange brauchen, um in ihr zu kommen. Eine perfekte Möglichkeit, um so oft wie es eben nur möglich war, mit ihr zu schlafen. Die Vorstellung dabei, wie ihre enge, heiße, feuchte Pussy seinen Schwanz massierte und diesen regelrecht bis auf den letzten Tropfen trocken molk, versetzte seinen Körper in eine explosive Hochstimmung. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte sie nicht einfach nur ficken, als wäre sie ein Objekt. Auch wenn die starken Anzeichen seiner Erregung ihm fast vollständig die Sinne vernebelten, so blieb immer noch ein kleiner Rest von seinem Verstand übrig der ihm riet, es nicht gestehen zu lassen. Lucius war wieder einmal in der Situation, so wie am Montag, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Doch würde er dieses Mal wirklich die richtige Entscheidung treffen? Oder würde er sich in dem Kampf mit seinen Gefühlen vollkommen verlieren? Er rang um eine Entscheidung, merkte wie die Sonne in unerschütterlicher Kraft auf ihn herab schien und damit seinen Kühlungs Zauber immer schwächer werden ließ. Er musste nun endgültig handeln. Noch bevor er vor lauter Hitze in seinem Mantel zerfließen würde.

Langsam ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, atmete einige Male tief durch und sah auf Cathy. Seine Finger streichelten ohne Pause sanft über ihr schönes Gesicht und während seine Hand zärtlich ihre Wange berührte, beugte er den Kopf nach unten und küsste sie. Aber die Art wie er sie diesmal küsste, unterschied sich klar von den Küssen die beide nur einige Momente zuvor miteinander geteilt hatten. Lucius war liebevoll und sanft. Ließ sich Zeit, um ihre wundervollen Lippen zu spüren und zu schmecken. Er hörte, wie sie aufgeregt atmete und sich ihm entgegen drückte. Bei Merlin! Die Reaktion ihres Körpers machte es für ihn immer schwerer, ihr nicht mehr widerstehen zu können. Doch wollte er die gemeinsame Zeit die er mit ihr hatte, auch sinnvoll verbringen und wollte diese auch genießen. So sehr sein angespannter Körper ihm auch zu mitteilen versuchte, dass dieser sich nach Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung sehnte und deutlich spürbar einforderte, so konnte Lucius der Versuchung widerstehen. Doch wie lange konnte er das noch durchhalten? Angestrengt atmete er, als seine Lippen sich von ihren trennten. Sein Mund prickelte immer noch von den sanften Küssen und er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Sie schmeckten so fantastisch, wie ein lieblicher, spritziger Sommerwein und er wollte davon kosten. Den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge fühlen, wie es prickelte und an seinem Gaumen kitzelte. Seine Hand wanderte in Cathys Nacken und fuhr ihr dabei beherzt in die langen Haare. Er liebte das Gefühl, der weichen Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern und er stellte sich vor, wie es sich wohl auf seiner nackten Haut anfühlen würde, wenn die Haare wie wild um ihren Kopf hingen und sie bei ihm auf den Schoß saß. Oder wie würde sie wohl aussehen, wenn sie nach einer langen, harten Nacht am nächsten früh aufwacht und die Haare völlig durchwuschelt wären? Es wäre wahrscheinlich ein atemberaubender Anblick und sie würde so wunderschön aussehen. So unbeschreiblich schön und wenn er dann neben ihr aufwachen konnte und sie mit ihrer Gesamtheit zu genießen. Seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper wandern lässt. Das Gesicht tief in ihren Nacken vergraben hätte. Nur um ihren einzigartigen Duft zu riechen. Die Lippen unzählige, sanfte Küsse über ihrer Schulter verteilen würden. Seine geschickten Finger langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang streicheln, ganz langsam immer weiter wandern, bis zu ihrer…

„Lucius“, flüsterte Cathy und holte ihn so in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er war vertieft in seinen Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie seine Hand zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichelte „Hmmm.“ Lucius lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment standen beide da, schweigend und lauschten dem Vogelgezwitscher. „Kann ich nun endlich sehen, an welchem Ort wir uns befinden? Wärst du bitte so freundlich und würdest deine Krawatte von meinen Augen nehmen?“ Ihre freundliche Art veranlasste ihn dazu leise zu lachen. Er konnte nicht anders. Es war so unbeschreiblich süß wie sie mit ihm sprach. Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, trat ein Schritt zurück und stellte sich nun direkt hinter sie. Er benutzte beide Arme, um Cathy zu umarmen, legte diese fest um ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie ganz eng an sich. Zärtlich küsste er über ihren Hals. „Ich denke, dass ich deiner Aufforderung nachkommen werde. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es dir wirklich gefallen wird, was du gleich sehen wirst. Vielleicht bist du ja enttäuscht und möchtest viel lieber…“ „Bitte, Lucius und ich denke nicht, dass ich enttäuscht sein werde. Bitte, lass es mich sehen. Ich will diesen Ort endlich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Außerdem woher willst du denn wissen, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht? Vielleicht ist es hier ja so schön, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr weg möchte.“ Er seufzte auf und ihre Argumentation ließ ihn eigentlich keinen Raum mehr, um ihr zu widersprechen. Als ihre Finger sich dann auch noch nervös in seine Hände krallten, hatte er keine Chance mehr und ergab sich ihr. Das Gefühl dabei, als sich die Fingernägel in seine Haut bohrten, war überaus stimulierend und er bekam Gänsehaut. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ein wenig und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion seines Körpers hatte er nicht gerechnet und das sie ihm mit diesen Berührungen sprichwörtlich unter die Haut ging. Das Herz was wie wild in der Brust schlug und mittlerweile so laut hämmerte, dass sie es mit absoluter Sicherheit hören konnte, so nah wie beide sich standen.

„Bitte, Lucius! Ich will es sehen!“ Cathy war so angespannt, dass sie nichts mehr hören konnte außer ihr eigenes Herz. Es schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr fähig klar zu denken. Ihre Sinne und ihr Verstand waren so sehr vernebelt, dass sie sich komplett hilflos fühlte. Doch die Nähe von Lucius gab ihr eine gewisse Vertrautheit, Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sie fühlte sich sicher und dennoch war seine überaus männliche Präsenz für sie sehr stimulierend. Es erregte sie, als er ihren Körper mit zärtlichen Küssen liebkoste. Wenn er die Worte flüsternd, rau, verführerisch ins Ohr hauchte. Sein Mund ihre Lippen mit unzähligen Küssen bedeckte. Seine Zunge die frech ihre neckte. Er seine harte Erektion in ihren Rücken und an ihren Hintern presste. Wie er beschützend seine starken Arme um sie legte und dieser betörende Duft von ihm. Eine Mischung aus seinem After Shave und seiner ganz eigenen, persönlichen männlichen Note. Es machte sie vollkommen verrückt. Doch müsste sie sich eigentlich dafür hassen. Dafür das sie hier mit diesem Mann stand. Ein Mann, der verheiratet ist und vom Alter her ihr Vater sein könnte. Aber war nun wirklich der Moment geeignet, um daran zu denken? Es war bis dahin ein wunderschöner Tag und sie sollte ihre Gedanken nicht dazu verschwenden, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ob ihr Handeln richtig oder falsch war. Die Worte von Lily drängten sich in ihr Gedächtnis und ließ diese kurz Revue passieren. _*_ _Nutze die Gelegenheit und habe die Erfahrung mit diesem_ Mann. _Geh mit ihm ins Bett. Lass dich von ihm verführen.*_ Doch sollte sie es wirklich machen? Sich mit ihm darauf einlassen? Sollte sie ungeachtet aller Umstände mit ihm ins Bett steigen? Mit ihm Sex haben? Immer wieder dann das Verlangen danach zu haben, noch einmal mit ihm zu schlafen. Sich völlig in der brennenden Lust und der prickelnden Leidenschaft zu verlieren. Wollte sie wirklich, dass diese Hitze und das lodernde Feuer so Besitz über ihren Körper nahm, dass alles andere um sie herum aufhörte zu existieren? Das unbeschreibliche Gefühl des Orgasmus zu erleben, dass sie dachte, jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden und die Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen sah. Wenn sich der Körper anspannte, als würde dieser gleich explodieren. Ihre Zehen sich verkrampften und ihre Hände sich verlangend in den Körper des Mannes krallten. Sich regelrecht an ihm festklammerten, aus Befürchtung, sie würde fallen, immer weiter in den Abgrund stürzen und nur er könnte sie davor schützen, in dem er sie auffing und gemeinsam den sicheren Punkt mit ihr erreichen würde. Wollte sie das wirklich erleben? Sich kopfüber mit ihm von der Klippe stürzen? Es immer wieder genießen wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie sich völlig frei, unbeschwert und glücklich in dem Moment der Ekstase hingab? Die einzige Antwort darauf war ein klares und eindeutiges ja. Sie wollte dieses Erlebnis haben. Es fühlen und spüren. Dieses Feuer, diese Leidenschaft. Darin zu versinken und zu verglühen. Es genießen, wenn ihr Körper anfing zu brennen und nur wenig später in einer großen, gewaltigen Explosion aufhörte zu existieren. Es war genau das was sie wollte und sie wusste auch, dass es nur eine Chance gab, wie sie dies erreichen konnte. Lucius Malfoy müsste ihr dabei helfen und anhand seines Alters und der daraus resultierenden Erfahrung, wäre es doch eine Leichtigkeit, ihren Körper in der völligen Unbeschwertheit des Orgasmus regelrecht schweben zu lassen. Das er diesen Umstand schon einmal bei ihr erreichte und es ohne Ende sie spüren ließ, machte sie so süchtig danach, dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte, wenn er sie mit Hilfe seiner Hände wieder auf den Gipfel der Lust trieb. Das diese Hände definitiv verdammt geschickt waren, daran bestand kein Zweifel und wenn er diese über ihre empfindlichen Stellen wandern ließ und seine langen, eleganten Finger an ganz gewissen Punkten einsetzte, war sie nicht mehr in der Lage der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Doch waren es nicht nur diese Finger, die sie erzittern und erbeben ließen. Auch der Rest seines Körpers brachte sie vollkommen um den Verstand und an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sie dachte dabei an seine gut, ausgestattete Männlichkeit. Das er wahrscheinlich viel zu bieten hatte und offensichtlich ein großes Paket, schön verpackt in seiner Hose bereithielt, machte sie verrückt. Sie konnte es schon erahnen, als sie ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln spüren konnte, wo sie auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Auch konnte sie es zu deutlich erkennen, durch die enge Hose die er trug. Aber das er so einen großen und richtig schönen Schwanz hatte, hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten. Ihr stockte der Atem, als er sein bestes Stück präsentierte. So überwältigt von diesem Anblick und das berauschende Gefühl dabei ihn tief in sich spüren, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Pussy so perfekt ausfüllte, als wäre er nur extra dafür gemacht und erschaffen wurden, um in einer unvergleichlichen Harmonie mit ihrer Weiblichkeit eine Verbindung zu finden. Wie ein talentierter Künstler, der sein Instrument zum erklingen brachte und somit die schönsten Töne entlockte, so ließ er auch sie zum singen bringen. Mit seiner intensiven Art der Stimulation sorgte er dafür, dass ihre Pussy und ihr Mund die unbeschreiblichsten Geräusche von sich gaben, die je auf der Welt existiert hatten. Nie im Leben dachte sie daran, dass ihr Körper jemals dazu in der Lage sein könnte. Doch es war wunderschön und zu wissen, dass Lucius der Mann war, der ihr dieses ermöglichte, machte sie unendlich an. Es machte sie so geil, dass sie aufhörte zu denken. Sie wollte nur noch fühlen und alles um sich herum vergessen. Alles vergessen was bis vor kurzem noch so wichtig und bedeutend war. Es gab nichts mehr auf der Welt außer sie und ihn. Keine Freundin Lily, die ihr mit ihrem Gequatsche auf die Nerven ging. Keinen Professor Snape, der mit seinem Verhalten und Aussehen eher wie eine Fledermaus in Menschengestalt wirkte. Keine Narcissa Malfoy, die mit ihrer Arroganz jeden Eisberg warm erscheinen ließ. Es war nichts mehr wichtig. Vergessen waren auch die negativen Gedanken, die sie deswegen hatte, weil sie sich mit einem verheirateten Mann einließ. Sie verschwendete keine Sekunde mehr daran zu denken. Das was für sie nun tatsächlich zählte war der Fakt, dass sie glücklich sein wollte. Glücklich, frei und unbeschwert. Genau das fühlte sie, als sie gestern Nachmittag mit Lucius Sex hatte. Bei diesem hemmungslosen, leidenschaftlichen Quickie. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzes Zusammentreffen war, so hinterließ es deutliche Spuren. Aber das dort erlebte machte sie süchtig und sie wollte es wieder mit ihm treiben. Am liebsten schon in dem Café, wo sich beide ganz zufällig begegnet waren. Aber manchmal verhinderte der Zufall, dass es zu weiteren Handlungen kommen sollte. Schon nervig, wenn die nette Inhaberin im unpassenden Moment vor ihnen erschien. Nur einen Augenblick später und Cathy hätte sich völlig in ihrer Lust verloren und wäre schreiend unter Lucius‘ delikaten Fingern gekommen. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Nicht umsonst sagt man doch: Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben! Das sie diese Sprichwort auch in die Tat umsetzen würde, da war sich die junge Frau absolut sicher. Doch die Frage war nur, wann sie es geschehen lassen würde. Sie wollte nämlich erstmal den Ort sehen, wo Lucius sie hingeführt hatte und diesen erkunden. Mal sehen, ob es ihr gefallen würde und nicht das sie eventuell doch enttäuscht wäre. Aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Denn Lucius war ein Mann, der sein Wort hielt und bis jetzt war sie von seinen Handlungen und seinen Taten mehr als nur positiv überrascht.

Während sie ihren hübschen Kopf über all diese möglichen Dinge zerbrach, bemerkte sie wie seine Hand zu wandern begann und auf Höhe wo seine Krawatte ihre Augen bedeckte zum Halt kam. Ganz langsam öffneten seine geschickten Finger den Knoten, zog das Stück Stoff zur Seite und nahm es dann anschließend komplett von ihren Augen. Als er ihr damit freie Sicht gab, hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf die Schönheit zu richten, die sich so wunderbar vor ihnen präsentierte. Doch stattdessen kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen. Lucius der die Krawatte in seiner Hand hielt, lehnte seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr und flüsterte verführerisch: „Ist Miss Watkins bereit für ein neues, aufregendes Erlebnis? Dann öffne deine Augen und lass dich von diesem Anblick der sich dir bieten wird verzaubern.“ Seine Stimme und seine Worte hüllten sie ein. Ließen sie aufgeregt nach Luft schnappen und verursachten Gänsehaut. Nervös zwinkerte sie mit den Augenlidern und als sich dann endlich ihre Augen öffneten, wurden diese immer größer und starrten wie hypnotisiert auf das Bild was sich ihr bot. Völlig regungslos stand sie nun da, rührte sich kein bisschen und versuchte die ersten Eindrücke zu sammeln und zu sortieren.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie vorwärts, achtete dabei nicht auf Lucius und schaute auf dieses Arrangement das direkt vor ihr lag. Sie war überwältigt von dieser einmaligen Schönheit und konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so etwas wunderschönes gesehen und konnte sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, dass es so einen Ort überhaupt geben würde. Aber es war einfach viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch es war die Wirklichkeit und kein Traum. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und fühlte wie das Gras an ihren nackten Füßen kitzelte. Achtlos ließ sie die Schuhe dort liegen, wo sie diese eben ausgezogen hatte und ging zu dem großen Brunnen, der in der Mitte der unzähligen Blumenbeete stand, setzte sich auf den Rand und spielte mit den Händen gedankenverloren im Wasser.

Lucius hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund und beobachtete still ihr Verhalten. Es war offensichtlich das es ihr richtig gut gefiel und er hatte mit seiner Idee, ein Teil von dem Garten aus Versailles hierher zu bringen, voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Er lag mit seiner Ahnung und dem Gespür dafür, was die junge Mechanikerin beeindrucken könnte, eindeutig richtig. Mit Freude sah er auf ihre Reaktion und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie sie wie ein kleines Kind ihre Umgebung erkundete. Er war nicht weit von ihr entfernt und stand vor einer grauen Steinbank, doch anscheinend schien sie ihn nicht zu bemerken. Sie war vollkommen in ihrer Welt versunken. Aber dafür das sie anscheinend keinerlei Kenntnis mehr von seiner Anwesenheit nahm, betrachtete er sie nun genauer und das was er zu sehen bekam, machte es bald unerträglicher für ihn sich noch länger in seinem schweren Mantel zu verhüllen. Schnell entledigte er sich von dem schweren Kleidungsstück, dicht gefolgt von dem Jackett. Aber der erwünschte Effekt auf etwas Abkühlung blieb leider aus und wollte aber auch nicht den Kühlungs Zauber anwenden, um sich ein wenig Erfrischung zu gönnen. Vielleicht sollte er dann die Variante wählen, die Cathy für sich entdeckt hatte. Dies war wie es ihm erschien doch recht erfolgreich und starrte mit Verwunderung auf ihre Hände, wie diese das Wasser des Brunnen dafür nutzten, um ihren erhitzten Körper zu kühlen. Die Wassertropfen perlten über die Haut, hinterließen eine sichtbare Spur von Feuchtigkeit und liefen über ihr Gesicht, hinunter über den Hals, weiter über das Tank Top, dass immer nasser wurde und bald schon die steifen, harten Nippel zum Vorschein brachte. Lucius schluckte hart bei diesem Anblick, griff an sein Hemd und öffnete noch einen weiteren Knopf. Ihm war nun so heiß, dass vereinzelte Schweißtropfen über seinen Oberkörper liefen. Aber er wirkte äußerlich noch relativ entspannt und steckte lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Mit lüsternen Blick und einem verwegenen Grinsen im Gesicht trat er nun näher an Cathy heran. Sie spielte mit den Händen unentwegt im Wasser, zog mit den Fingern kleine Kreise und wirkte ziemlich zufrieden. Doch sie ahnte nicht, dass Lucius schon fast hinter ihr stand und ihre Aktion sehr erregend fand. Vielleicht könnte er ihr ja dabei helfen und sie mit seinen Händen abkühlen. Dafür sorgen, dass ihr Top noch ein wenig mehr nasser wird und der Rest ihres Körpers feuchter.

„Hat meine Miss Watkins denn Spaß?“ Während er es sagte, hatte er sich ganz nah zu ihr gebeugt, hauchte über das Ohr und küsste sanft über den Hals. Cathy konnte nicht anders und lachte. Dieses fröhliche und herzliche Lachen sorgte bei Lucius für ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und ließ ihn lockerer werden. Obwohl er schon längst seine eiserne Maske abgelegt hatte und viel offener als sonst war. „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Mr. Malfoy! Mmmh und ob ich Spaß habe! Aber wie sieht es eigentlich bei Ihnen aus? Haben Sie denn auch Spaß, Lucius?“ Es war von ihr pure Absicht, dass sie ihn mit einem deutlichen Sie ansprach und dabei viel Wert auf die Betonung von seinem Namen legte. Genüsslich schnalzte sie die Buchstaben mit der Zunge und sorgte damit bei Lucius für ein leises Aufseufzen. Leicht drehte sie den Kopf, lächelte ihn unbeschreiblich süß an und er merkte, wie sein Herz ein Takt höher schlug. Aber als er gerade antworten wollte, fuhr sie mit ihrer linken Hand in seinen Haare, packte dabei in den Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu ihren herunter. Doch bevor sich die Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen, sprach er mit leiser Stimme: „Ich denke, es reicht mir vollkommen aus, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt und du deinen Spaß hast.“ Kurz berührten sich die Lippen und dieses Mal ging die Initiative von ihr aus. Sanft küsste sie ihn. „Ach wirklich, Mr. Malfoy? Und ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht auch etwas Abkühlung brauchen.“ Sie sprach leise mit ihm und zog mit ihren Zähnen verlockend an seiner Unterlippe. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht, Miss Watkins. Aber frage ich mich nur, ob auch genügend Platz für uns beide in dem Brunnen wäre?“ Kaum ausgesprochen, erhob sie sich und zerrte ihn, während sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, mit voller Kraft in den Brunnen. Mit einem lauten Platsch landeten beide halb übereinander im Wasser und von da an, gab es für sie kein halten mehr. Wie zwei Kinder spielten beide mit dem kühlen Nass. Spritzten sich gegenseitig voll und waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit klatschnass. Die Klamotten klebten an den Körpern, gaben damit noch so jedes kleinste Detail für den anderen zum anschauen. Sie neckten sich ohne Pause. Kicherten wie zwei verliebte Teenager und spielten Hasche in dem Brunnen.

Doch während Cathy sich schon siegessicher fühlte und den Ort verlassen wollte, ahnte sie nicht mit Lucius‘ schneller Reaktion. Er packte blitzschnell an ihren Arm, legte seine freie Hand um ihre Taille und hob sie an. Mit Leichtigkeit trug er sie auf seinen Händen, hielt sie sicher und fest in seinen starken Armen. Aus Reflex schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Hals, fuhr mit den Händen in seinen Nacken und schaute ihn ziemlich überrascht an. Doch er konterte es nur mit einem frechen Grinsen und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sein Blick war intensiv auf sie gerichtet und er trug sie aus dem Brunnen. Behutsam und langsam legte er sie auf das Gras ab, nahm neben ihr Platz, lag nun auf der Seite und stützte sich auf seinem angewinkelten Arm ab. Noch immer schauten sich beide tief in die Augen, konnten den Blick nicht voneinander abwenden. „Es ist so lange her, dass ich soviel Spaß hatte", sagte Cathy und durchbrach die Stille. Ihr Blick lag auf ihren Händen, die sie dafür benutzte, um an Lucius‘ Hemd zu fummeln. Der Stoff war so nass, dass sie einen perfekten Einblick auf seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper hatte. Doch wollte sie noch mehr von ihm sehen und begann nun ein Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Sie schaffe es gerade mal 2 Knöpfe weit zu kommen, als Lucius sanft ihr Handgelenk packte und festhielt. „Es ist so wunderschön hier.“ Während sie sprach, hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick traf sich mit seinem. Er wirkte so entspannt, ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich um seinen Mund und die blauen Augen funkelten. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir gefallen wird“, antwortete er ihr flüsternd und Cathy nahm es als Anlass, ihm auf ihre Weise dafür zu danken. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. Doch dabei blieb es nicht und schnell fand ihre Zunge die seine. Energisch und leidenschaftlich erkundeten sie den Mund des anderen. Während der Küsse drückte er sie eng an seinen Körper, legte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sich, so dass sie der Länge nach auf ihm lag. Seine Hände fuhren in ihre Haare, packten in den Nacken und vertiefte immer mehr den Kuss. Er wollte sie schmecken, doch wollte er nicht nur ihren Mund sondern auch den Rest von ihrem Körper. Cathy die sein Verlangen spüren konnte, stöhnte leise auf als er seine Hüften leicht nach oben drückte und seine harte Erektion gegen ihre Shorts presste. Sie veränderte ein wenig ihre Position, legte die Beine seitlich neben seinem Körper und saß nun auf seinem Schoß. In kreisenden Bewegungen begann sie nun, ihr Becken auf ihm zu bewegen und hatte sichtlich gefallen an dem was sie tat. Lucius ließ ihr dabei freie Hand und genoss ebenfalls die angenehme Stimulation. Auch wenn beide noch bekleidet waren und es sich sicher viel besser angefühlt hätte, wenn sie nackt gewesen wären. Doch der Umstand, dass beide immer noch die nasse Kleidung trugen, gab dem ganzen einen gewissen Reiz. Seine Hände waren mittlerweile gewandert, lagen auf ihrem Hintern und massierten fest ihre verlockenden Rundungen. Fest packte er zu und verpasste ihr einen leichten Klaps. Anscheinend gefiel es ihr, denn sie bewegte sich nun etwas schneller. Unter den Küssen konnte sie bemerken, wie er grinste und richtig Spaß dabei hatte, ihren Hintern zu klatschen. „Das gefällt dir? Einer jungen Frau den Hintern zu versohlen.“ Vollkommen außer Atem löste sie den Mund von seinen, richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab. Lucius lächelte sie an, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und antwortete ihr dann ziemlich frech: „Das hier, Miss Watkins ist auf jeden Fall aufregender, als wenn du mit deiner Freundin Lily shoppen gehst. Oder irre ich mich da vielleicht?“ Er zog demonstrativ die linke Augenbraue nach oben und grinste dazu recht arrogant. Aber als sie den Druck auf seinem Schoß erhöhte und etwas heftiger mit ihrem Becken über seiner Erektion rieb, entwich ihm ein lauter Seufzer und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Es ist um einiges aufregender und außerdem sieht Lily nicht annähernd so gut aus wie Sie, Mr. Malfoy.“ Er hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen, genoss sichtlich die angenehme Massage und grinste verführerisch. „Ich bin also nur der gutaussehende Mr. Malfoy für dich?“ Leicht öffnete er sein linkes Auge, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. „Hmmm und natürlich Sie sind auch so furchtbar arrogant…“ Sie hatte keine Chance den Satz zu beenden, als Lucius sie kräftig an ihren Hintern packte und sie noch enger an sich drückte. Schnell setzte er sich auf und küsste sie fordernd. Leidenschaftlich presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren und Cathy stöhnte laut auf. „Du findest mich also arrogant“, hinterfragte er flüsternd und lehnte den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Sie konterte seinen Blick, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem. „Arrogant und sexy", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. Langsam erkundeten die Lippen den Mund des anderen. Ließen die Zunge spielerisch und neckend tanzen. Lucius küsste weiter über ihr Gesicht, immer weiter über ihren Hals. Zärtlich liebkoste er die Stelle, wo ihr Puls zu spüren war. Er biss leicht hinein, entlockte ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen und massierte ihre Pobacken. Seine Finger krallten sich fester in den Stoff der Shorts und er wollte nichts lieber, als ihr das störende Stück endlich auszuziehen. Doch noch konnte er sich zurückhalten und genoss dafür umso mehr ihre kreisenden Bewegungen der Hüften, wie diese verführerisch auf seiner Erektion tanzten. Cathy lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, präsentierte so mehr von ihrem Hals und gab sich seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an und es sollte nie wieder enden. Seine Hände berührten ihren Kopf und während seine linke Hand zärtlich über die Wange strich, nahm seine andere Hand vorsichtig die langen Haare zur Seite, um besser ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Denn er wollte unbedingt in dieses wunderschöne Gesicht schauen. In ihre traumhaft schönen, blauen Augen, die so unglaublich schimmerten im hellen Licht der Sonne und den Mund, wie sie diesen leicht öffnete und leise seinen Namen stöhnte. „Du bist so wunderschön“, sprach er mit rauer, flüsternder Stimme und beobachtete dabei genau ihre Reaktion. Noch immer hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Aber sie lächelte und beugte nun den Kopf nach vorn und schaute ihn an. Als die Blicke sich trafen, stockte ihnen beide für einen kurzen Moment der Atem und sie waren wie gefangen im Augenblick. Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah er sie an und fühlte, wie ihre zarten Finger seinen Nacken streichelten. Abrupt beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung wurde schneller. Auch das verräterische drücken seiner harten Erektion in der Hose wurde stärker. So sehr wie er es auch versuchte um es vor ihr zu verbergen, umso weniger konnte er es noch kontrollieren. Sein Körper hatte schon fast vollständig die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen. „Aber ich bin nicht so wunderschön wie dieser Ort hier“, antwortete sie ihm leise und konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen und akzeptieren, dass sie wirklich eine wundervolle, begehrenswerte junge Frau war. „Ich würde dich niemals mit diesem Ort hier vergleichen wollen, Süße. Aber wenn ich dir sage, dass du so atemberaubend wunderschön bist und ich noch nie im meinen Leben eine so fantastische Frau getroffen habe. Du bist so einzigartig und ich würde mir wünschen, dass der heutige Tag unendlich wäre. Nur um diesen Moment und diesen Ort, gemeinsam mir dir erleben und genießen zu können. Das Strahlen in deinen Augen zu sehen und das fröhliche Lächeln was deinen Mund umspielt. Die Art wie du lachst. Deine schöne Stimme zu hören wie du sprichst. Es macht mich so glücklich und wenn ich weiß, dass es vor allem dich glücklich macht, bedeutet das mir mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt.“ Was in Merlins Namen redete er da eigentlich? Er war wohl anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr bei allen Sinnen und quatschte wie ein verliebter Teenager. Aber warum sollte er denn nicht? Es war so schön hier mit ihr zu sein. Er hielt ihren Kopf zwischen seinen großen Händen und schaute intensiv in ihre Augen. Wie in Trance, starrte er in ihre stark erweiterten Pupillen, erkannte etwas in dem Blick, was ihn halb verrückt vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht werden ließ. Alles in seinem Körper war in heller Aufruhr und sein wild, hämmerndes Herz ließ ihn fast an den Rand der Ohnmacht bringen.

„Du findest mich also nicht langweilig und nervend?“ Wie die junge Mechanikerin nur auf so eine Idee kommen konnte? Lucius konnte es sich nicht erklären und hatte keine Worte dafür. Ehrlich gesagt, fehlten ihn dieses Mal wirklich die Worte und konnte nichts weiter machen, außer leicht mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Es herrschte wieder eine schweigende Stille, nur unterbrochen von einer singenden Nachtigall, die trällernd ihr Lied sang. Ein leichtes Seufzen kam aus Cathys Mund und sie lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. Sie musste hart schlucken und kaute energisch auf der Unterlippe, als ihr mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass sie so etwas wie dieses hier, noch zuvor in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Noch nie hatte sie so gefühlt. Noch nie hatte sie so sehr das Verlangen danach gehabt, einfach nur glücklich sein zu wollen. Es brach nun alles über sie hinein und sie konnte ihre Emotionen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg frei und kullerten über die Wangen. Lucius bemerkte wie ihr Körper leicht zitterte und wie sein Gesicht feucht wurde. Er ahnte was los war und wollte nicht, dass sie schon wieder wegen ihm weinte. Er war schließlich ein Mann, der es nicht wert sei, wegen ihm auch nur eine einzige Träne zu vergießen. „Sssh, Cathy! Schau mich an!“ Doch sie konnte zuerst nicht, wollte den Kopf zur Seite drehen. Doch er hielt sie davon ab, fasste an ihre Wangen und strich mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen weg. „Warum weinst du“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Vielleicht sollte er nun doch die Fähigkeit anwenden und ihre Gedanken lesen. So wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Aber irgendetwas riet ihm, es nicht zu machen und er fühlte sich dabei irgendwie hilflos. War es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee, sie hierher zu bringen? Ihr diesen Ort zu zeigen, den es eigentlich nur in Frankreich gab? War er wirklich so von sich eingenommen und dachte, dass er sie damit beeindrucken konnte? Sie mit seiner Zauberei verzaubern konnte? Er war so Idiot und er hätte es eigentlich von Anfang an wissen müssen. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass dieses junge Muggel sich von solchen Dingen beeindrucken lässt? Er sollte das alles hier beenden. Eine klare Ansage machen und sie zurück zu ihrer Freundin bringen. Da wäre sie besser aufgehoben, als hier mit ihm in inniger Umarmung zu sitzen und wegen ihm zu weinen. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir weinen musst. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen und das Einzige was ich jemals wollte, war dich glücklich zu machen.“ Lucius fühlte den großen Kloß in seinem Hals, versuchte ihn runter zu schlucken und merkte dabei, wie sein eigenes Unbehagen stieg. Warum zur Hölle, war es auf einmal so schwer für ihn, die richtigen Worte zu finden? Er hatte doch sonst nie so ein Problem damit, dass zu sagen, was er dachte. Er war immer sehr wortgewandt und ein Meister darin, diese umzusetzen und seine Taten sprechen zu lassen. Aber warum ging es auf einmal nicht mehr? Warum war da mit einem Mal wie eine Blockade vorhanden, die es ihm verwehrte, normal zu denken und zu handeln? Vielleicht stand er ja unter einem verfluchten Zauber, der ihm sein sonst so klaren, scharfen Verstand vernebelte. Er hatte sonst keine andere Erklärung für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten gehabt. Es konnte nur ein verdammter Zauber gewesen sein und er hoffte nur, dass dieser nicht so lange anhalten würde und ein schnelles Ende fand.

Während er mit sich und seinen eigenen Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen hatte, trug Cathy ihren eigenen Kampf mit sich aus. Sie überlegte, dachte über alles was bis hier passiert war lange nach und kam letztendlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie sich einfach wirklich zu sehr über alles einen Kopf machte. Das sollte sie nicht. Sie sollte sich lieber frei und unbeschwert fühlen und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Sie wollte doch eigentlich nur glücklich sein. „Es liegt nicht an dir, Lucius. Es ist viel mehr die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß was ich wirklich will!“ Sie schniefte und sah ihn nun endlich an. „Du bist noch so jung, Cathy. Du solltest dein Leben genießen. Hör auf dir über alles und jeden Gedanken zu machen. Du solltest glücklich sein. Es gibt so viele wunderschöne Möglichkeiten die sich dir bieten. Greif zu und nimm es dir!“ Er sah sie mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an und streichelte mit den Daumen über ihre Wangen. „Warst du jemals in deinem Leben glücklich“, fragte er sie nun ganz direkt und bekam sofort die Antwort darauf. „Einmal.“ Er schaute sie fragend an, hob dazu noch provokant die linke Augenbraue nach oben. „Willst du mir etwa damit sagen, dass du nur einmal…“ Lucius unterbrach den Satz, konnte gerade selbst nicht glauben was er da eigentlich fragen wollte. Es war irgendwie undenkbar für ihn, dass diese junge, wunderschöne Frau nur einmal diesen Moment des Glückes erfahren hatte. Konnte es denn wirklich möglich sein, dass sie bis dato nur einen Partner hatte? Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. So hübsch, sexy und intelligent wie sie war. Die Männer müssten ihr doch reihenweise hinterher laufen. „Er war meine große Liebe. Meine einzige und wahre Liebe.“ Ah, shit! Nun wurde es ihm auch bewusst warum sie so schüchtern und zurückhaltend war. Sie musste selbst erstmal herausfinden, was sie wirklich wollte. Sie musste sich selbst erstmal finden. Dann war es auch nicht mehr verwunderlich, dass sie auch so verdammt eng war. Nicht das ihn diese Tatsache wirklich gestört hätte. Aber es musste doch unendlich frustrierend für sie selber sein. Ihre Freundin Lily fickte wie eine Hure und sie selbst lebte keuch wie eine Nonne. Es war eine richtig Scheiß Situation und dann kam da auch noch der Zufall mit ins Spiel, als sich beide zufällig am Anfang der Woche begegnet waren. Vielleicht steckte da wahrlich ein unbekannter, magischer Zauber dahinter und fungierte als höhere Macht, um die beiden zusammen zubringen. Es konnte nur so sein. Es musste einfach so sein. „Willst du mir von ihm erzählen?“ War es Lucius wirklich so wichtig und wollte er die Geschichte von Cathy und ihrem Ex hören? Bei Merlin! Was war eigentlich nur los mit ihm? „Nein! Ich möchte das nicht. Ich will dich damit nicht langweilen. Es wäre eh nichts besonderes.“ Er hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um ihr zu antworten, doch sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Es wäre auch nicht der richtige Augenblick und auch nicht der richtige Ort für so ein Thema.“ Leicht nickte er mit dem Kopf und nahm ihre Hände in seine, hielt diese fest an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Lange Zeit saßen beide so da. Genossen die Zweisamkeit und die Atmosphäre des Ortes. Cathy beruhigte sich, drückte den Körper immer enger an Lucius. Sie sehnte sich nach Nähe. Nach Zuneigung. Nach Liebe. Die Tränen waren getrocknet und nun fühlte sie sich befreiter. Doch nachdem ersten Gefühl der Erleichterung, kam etwas anderes hinzu. Es war Sehnsucht und sie sehnte sich nach Berührungen. Nach einem sanften Kuss. Nach einer starken Hand, die sie gefühlvoll und auch verlangend streichelte. Nach starken Armen, die sie sicher und beschützend festhielten. Sie sehnte sich nach dem wundervollen Kontakt von nackter Haut und dem kribbelnden Gefühl zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Langsam küsste sie über Lucius‘ Gesicht. Verteilte hauchzarte, sanfte Küsse über die Stirn, die Wangen, den Mund. Er hielt sie nicht davon ab und genoss sichtlich zufrieden diese Form von Zärtlichkeit.

„Dankeschön“, flüsterte Cathy und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah ihm in seine strahlenden, blauen Augen. Lucius fasste mit den Händen an ihren Kopf, fuhr in die langen Haare und küsste sie. Voller Leidenschaft presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er setzte alles in diesen Kuss und gab ihr in diesem Moment alles, was er ihr geben konnte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine breiten Schultern, zerknitterten das schicke Seidenhemd, suchten sprichwörtlich etwas woran sich diese festhalten konnten. Die Zeit um sie herum schien stehen zu bleiben. Alles hörte mit einmal auf zu existieren. Es war nichts mehr wichtig. Leidenschaftlich tanzten die Zungen. Erkundeten den Mund des jeweils anderen. Schmeckten einander. Fühlten die Wärme, die Hitze. Für Lucius war es wie damals, als er das erste Mal so einen intensiven und berauschenden Kuss mit einem Mädchen erlebt hatte. Er war genauso aufgeregt und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in der Brust. Nur war er nun doch schon um einiges älter und um viele Erfahrungen reicher und dennoch brachte ihn dies alles hier vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Ebenso wie Cathy, die noch in Ihrem Leben dieses Erlebnis eines so traumhaften und einzigartigen Kusses erlebt hatte. Für sie war es so neu und berauschend, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Vor lauter Aufregung hämmerte das Herz in ihrer Brust und sie atmete aufgeregt. Nur ganz langsam lösten die Lippen sich voneinander. Hinterließen eine offensichtliche, deutliche Spur von Verlangen, Erregung und Aufregung. Noch immer saßen die beiden in inniger Umarmung und die Körper so eng miteinander verschlungen, dass es aussah, als wäre es einer.

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort", fragte Cathy leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Lucius‘ geschwollene Lippen. „Man nennt es Jardin des amoureux", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme und hinterließ eine Spur der Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper. „Das ist…“ „Französisch und bedeutet: Garten der Liebenden.“ Sie drehte den Kopf hin und her, ließ noch einmal die ganzen Eindrücke auf sich wirken und ihr Blick wanderte zu einem weißen Pavillon ,der ihr vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Es stand ein wenig Abseits und war umgeben von dutzenden von Rosenbüschen. Sie richtete ihr Gesicht wieder auf Lucius und dieser lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Ort gehört.“ „Das liegt wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass du noch nie in Frankreich warst.“ „Willst du mir vielleicht damit sagen, dass es dieses hier nur in Frankreich gibt?“ Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und sah ihren ungläubigen Blick. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, schwankte zwischen Begeisterung und Verwirrung. „Glaubst du mir nun, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?“ „Ich bin ganz ehrlich. Am Anfang hatte ich noch meine Zweifel. Aber mittlerweile…es ist echt ziemlich verrückt.“ Lucius lachte und Cathy sah die pure Freude auf seinem Gesicht. „Schön das ich dich so mit meiner Unwissenheit erfreuen kann.“ „Der Umstand, dass du mich so erfreuen kannst ist eher die Tatsache, dass ich dich mit meiner Zauberkunst so beeindrucken kann.“ Beide lachten und Cathy drückte ihm zärtlich einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich denke da gibt es noch viel mehr, mit was du mich beeindrucken kannst, Mr. Malfoy.“ „Ach tatsächlich? Und was sollte das deiner Meinung nach sein? Erzähle es mir und ich werde dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen.“ Kurz überlegte sie und dachte darüber nach, was sie in ihren Augen wohl am dringendsten brauchte. Was sie sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte und ihr fiel da nur eine Sache spontan ein. Ihr lang ersehnter Traum von einem Ford Mustang. „Du bist also in der Lage, mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen? Egal was es ist und wie ausgefallen dieser auch sein mag?“ Während sie sprach, fummelten ihre Finger nervös an den Knöpfen von Lucius‘ Hemd. „Wenn ich dir damit eine Freude machen kann. Ich würde dir wirklich sehr gerne all deine Wünsche und Träume erfüllen. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst.“ Schweigend sahen sich die beiden an und Cathy kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. „Es ist verdammt verlockend.“ „Und äußerst reizvoll. Vor allem wenn sich dir damit ungeahnte Möglichkeiten ergeben.“ Lucius stand klar zu den Worten, die er eben sagte und war nun wirklich bereit, dieser jungen Frau alles zu geben. Er hätte ihr die ganze Welt geschenkt, nur um sie lachen zu sehen. Dieses zauberhafte, wundervolle Lachen, was ihn so tief in seinem innersten berührte. „Wie wäre es denn mit einem Ford Mustang“, sagte sie nun voller Stolz und grinste ihn dabei frech an. „Ein Auto und ein Pferd? Gleich zwei Wünsche auf einmal. Wie mir scheint, ist Miss Watkins offensichtlich ziemlich gierig.“ Er zog fragend die linke Augenbraue nach oben und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Doch diese Geste und sein eben gesprochener Satz, ließ sie laut lachen. Da war es wieder. Dieses fröhliche, herzliche und unbeschwerte Lachen. Bei Lucius zog sich alles zusammen und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde dieser Burzelbäume schlagen. Eine unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich über ihn aus und nahm fast vollständig Besitz über ihn. Sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass es bald aus der Brust springen würde. „Haha! Oh Gott! Nein. Und es ist nur ein was. Oder hast du etwa noch nie etwas von einem Auto gehört, dass diesen Namen trägt?“ Lucius war zugegeben echt beeindruckt und nie hätte er daran gedacht, dass sie sich ausgerechnet so etwas wünschen würde. Sie war sozusagen eine Frau, die es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu überraschen. In vielerlei Hinsicht. „Dann soll es also ein Auto sein?“ „Ja.“ „Und wann möchtest du es denn? Sofort oder reicht es auch später. Vielleicht nach unserer Shoppingtour?“ „Ich denke es reicht vollkommen wenn wir darüber reden. Es war nur so eine verrückte Idee von mir und ich möchte nicht, dass du es mir einfach so schenkst. Ich möchte es mir selber erarbeiten. Von meinem eigenen Geld, was ich verdient habe, mir leisten können. Auch wenn es echt verlockend ist dein Angebot. Aber ich kann es nicht annehmen. Ich will nicht das du denkst, dass ich nur eine geldgeile Tussi bin und dich als meinem Liebhaber aushalten will. So Eine bin ich nämlich nicht.“ Lucius gefiel aber die Idee sehr, dass er ihr reicher Liebhaber sein könnte. Es reizte ihn und die Vorstellung, dass er sie in vielerlei Hinsicht mit verschiedenen Dingen beschenken und überraschen konnte, ließ sein Ego enorm anschwellen. Was für eine fantastische Idee es doch wäre. Sie das junge, hübsche Muggel, unerfahren und wissbegierig darauf, immer wieder neues zu entdecken und es auszuprobieren und er der Mann, der doppelt so alt war wie sie, würde sich nur zu gerne von ihr aushalten lassen wollen. Er würde sie mit teuren Geschenken überhäufen, ihr so eine gewisse Art von Wertschätzung entgegenbringen. Sie wäre wirklich perfekt, um eine Affäre mit ihr zu haben. Eine leidenschaftliche, intensive Affäre. Ohne Zwänge und irgendwelche Vorschriften. Ein kurzes aber dafür umso intensives, atemberaubendes Abenteuer. „Warum stört dich diese Idee so sehr? Die Vorstellung, dass ich dein Liebhaber sein könnte? Mich reizt es schon sehr, dich mit schönen und teuren Geschenken glücklich zu machen und der Umstand, dass ich mit dir immer wieder schlafen kann, werde ich dabei umso mehr genießen. Aber es ist allein deine Entscheidung. Ich jedenfalls habe es gestern sehr genossen mit dir und das Gefühl, wie mein Schwanz deine feuchte, enge Pussy fickte. Du unter mir gekommen bist. Wieder und immer wieder. Laut stöhnend meinen Namen gesagt hast. Ich denke, du möchtest es noch einmal haben. Dieses Erlebnis, die vollständige Kontrolle zu verlieren.“ Während er mit ihr sprach, küssten seine Lippen verführerisch über ihren Hals und seine Zunge kreiste über die warme Haut. Sanft knapperten die Zähne über die Stelle, wo ihr Puls zu spüren war. Cathy konnte nicht anders und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Sie genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten und die Worte, die er flüsterte. Energisch krallte sie die Hände in seine Haare, presste ihre Hüften hart gegen seine Erektion. „Möchtest du noch einmal spüren wie es ist, schreiend zum Orgasmus zu kommen? Mmmmh, Miss Watkins!“ Sie entzog sich ihm und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, um ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. Wie zwei funkelnde Aquamarine strahlten diese sie an. Mit einer ungeheuren Intensität, Feuer und Leidenschaft bohrte sich sein Blick tief in sie hinein. „Sie sind so ein unglaublich arroganter Bastard. Wissen Sie das eigentlich?“ Cathy grinste ihn verführerisch an, mit dem Hintergrund, dass sie es unheimlich mochte, wenn er so war. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich diese Tatsache besonders stört. Nicht wahr, Miss Watkins?“ Sein so für ihn typisches Grinsen, was ihn so unverschämt arrogant und auch unvorstellbar sexy wirken ließ, wurde ihm so gleich aus dem Gesicht verbannt, als Cathy ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. „Vielleicht nehme ich ja dein Angebot an und werde dich doch als meinen Liebhaber nehmen. Aber vorher würde ich sehr gerne wissen wollen, was das dort drüben für ein Pavillon ist.“ Sie zog und knapperte verlockend an seiner Unterlippe. „Sind wir etwa neugierig“, hauchte er ihr zurück und umfasste mit den Händen ihre Hüften. „Wenn du mich schon an so einen wunderschönen Ort entführst, dann möchte ich diesen auch richtig kennenlernen.“

Schnell erhob sie sich von seinem Schoß und lief geradewegs in Richtung von dem Pavillon. Lucius schaute ihr amüsiert hinterher, seufzte leicht auf und folgte ihr nur wenige Augenblicke später. Cathy war beeindruckt von diesem Ort. Das alles was sie hier zusehen bekam, überragte bei weitem ihre Vorstellungskraft. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, so etwas einmaliges und atemberaubendes zu erschaffen? Er musste ganz eindeutig ein wahrhaft großer und mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Pavillon und ließ ihre Augen über das Bild was sich ihr gab wandern. Es war wundervoll. Dieser achteckige Garten Pavillon bestand aus weißen Holz und hatte an den Seiten schöne, filigran gearbeitete Fenster Öffnungen, wo jeweils lange, bodentiefe Vorhänge davor befestigt waren. Ein schwarzes Schindeldach rundete den Kontrast zu den hellen Holz wunderbar ab. Eine Tür war nicht vorhanden. Dafür aber lange, wallende, weiße Vorhänge, die im leichten Luftzug sich ein wenig hin und her bewegten. Um den Pavillon herum waren viele, wunderschöne Rosenbüsche gepflanzt und diese wundervollen Blumen Arrangements leuchteten in verschiedenen Blautönen, hatten einen bezaubernden Farbverlauf von türkis über hellblau bis zu einem dunklen blau, was so dunkel war, dass es fast einem schwarz ähnelte. Cathy trat nun erwartungsvoll und auch neugierig näher. Etwas nervös nahm sie die Vorhänge zur Seite und schaute in den Innenraum des Pavillon. Das was sie nun zusehen bekam, übertraf ihre Erwartungen bei weitem. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, ein großes Bett zu sehen. Ein Rundbett, um genauer zu sein. Es füllte den Raum perfekt aus und war so atemberaubend schön, dass es regelrecht dazu einlud, sich hinein zu legen. Es war aus weißen Leder gefertigt und der gesteppte, schwarz, goldene Überwurf, der aus Seide war, schimmerte im hellen Tageslicht. Darauf befanden sich eine Unmenge von Kissen, ebenfalls aus feinster Seide hergestellt und in edlen schwarz. Doch das absolute Highlight waren die dunkelroten Rosenblätter, die liebevoll über dem gesamten Bett verstreut waren. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Cathy nicht mehr an sich halten, seufzte leise auf und lächelte glücklich. Es war so wunderschön und dieser Hauch von Romantik, ließ ihr Herz gleich noch einen Takt höher schlagen. Lucius wusste ziemlich genau was ihr gefiel.

„Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, für eine wunderschöne Frau.“ Er stand bereits dicht hinter ihr und hauchte die Worte flüsternd, über ihre erhitzte Haut. Sie spürte deutlich seinen warmen Atem, bemerkte die Gänsehaut, wie die kleinen Härchen sich in ihrem Nacken aufstellten und das aufregende Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihm um, krallte die Hände in seinen Hemdkragen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Mit lüsternen Blick sah sie auf sein schönes Gesicht, lehnte sich ihm entgegen und bevor sie ihn sanft aber bestimmend auf den Mund küsste, flüsterte sie mit erregter Stimme: „Ich will dich, Lucius!“

Voller Leidenschaft presste sie ihren Mund auf den seinen. Verschlang regelrecht seine Zunge und seinen Mund und wollte nur noch mehr von ihm schmecken. Hektisch fummelte sie mit den Fingern an den Knöpfen von seinem Hemd, versuchte diese zu öffnen, riss es dann aber auf, weil es ihr eindeutig nicht schnell genug ging und sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte, endlich seinen nackten Oberkörper unter ihren Händen spüren zu können. Schnell streifte sie es ihm von seinen breiten Schultern und Lucius half ihr dabei. Achtlos warf er es zu Boden, packte mit den Händen an ihre Hüften und wollte ihr das Top ausziehen. Doch sie war mit ihrer Reaktion schneller, drehte sich mit ihm und drückte ihn unsanft nach hinten auf das Bett. Ein wenig überrascht von ihrer blitzschnellen Aktion landete er auf dem Rücken, sah sie mit erstaunten Blick an und setzte sich auf. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen ab und beobachtete ihre weiteren Handlungen. Cathy zerrte sich sprichwörtlich die Klamotten vom Leib. Zuerst das Top, dann folgte die Jeans Shorts. Anschließend BH und Tanga. Lucius wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als sie plötzlich innerhalb von Sekunden nackt vor ihm stand und er versuchte sich den Gürtel zu öffnen. Mit zitternden Händen und ziemlich hektischen Bewegungen, machte er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Doch auch hier war sie schneller und saß bereits auf seinem Schoß. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht meine talentierten Hände, Mr. Malfoy?“ Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch und voller Leidenschaft. Noch während des Kusses, wanderten ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel, öffneten diesen schnell und geschickt, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und packte sich seine harte Erektion. Sie brachte ihr Becken in Position, ließ ihn langsam in sich hinein gleiten und bewegte die Hüften in einem nervenaufreibenden Tempo, was Lucius dazu veranlasste sich ihr völlig hinzugeben. Er ergab sich ihr vollständig und überließ ihr die komplette Macht über ihn. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und leicht geöffneten Mund, starrte er wie hypnotisiert auf ihren wunderschönen Körper, sah die Bewegungen, fühlte wie eng, feucht und bereit sie für ihn war und verlor sich in dem Moment des unbeschreiblichen Augenblicks. Ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte es seiner Kehle, als sie sich das nahm, was sie so sehr dringend benötigte. Sie hatte die komplette Kontrolle über ihn und seinen Körper. Mit leidenschaftlicher Hingabe ritt sie auf seinem Schoß, brachte Lucius damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns und er ließ sich fallen. Während sie die Arme und Beine eng um ihn geschlungen hatte, packte seine linke Hand an ihren Hintern und seine andere Hand krallte sich in ihren Nacken fest. Immer heftiger und energischer rieben die erhitzten Körper aneinander. Suchten so die sprichwörtliche Nähe und wollten sich doch nur noch immer näher sein. Laut stöhnend und keuchend, glitten beide gemeinsam auf der Welle des unbeschreiblichen Glückes, gaben sich einander hin und ließen sich von der explosiven Ekstase treiben. 


	22. Eifersucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Cathy und Lucius ihrem privaten Vergnügen nachgegangen sind, warteten schon sehr ungeduldig eine gewisse Lily Jones und ein Professor Snape auf die Rückkehr der beiden. Doch als alle am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen sind, passiert etwas vollkommen unerwartetes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Leute! Aber leider musste dieses Kapitel hier lange auf sich warten. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr noch fleißig weiterlesen werdet.

Lily stand gemeinsam mit Severus wartend vor dem Greenwich Market. Während sie verzweifelt versuchte, Cathy auf dem Handy zu erreichen und eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchte, rührte sich Severus nicht vom Fleck. Wie festgewachsen, stand er seit knapp 1 Stunde an ein und der selben Stelle, blickte aus dunklen Augen stoisch geradeaus. In den Händen hielt er die Ausbeute, die Lily beim Shopping ergattert hatte. Er war über und über voll gepackt mit verschiedenen, bunten Tüten. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, konnte er dieser Miss Jones mit ihrer nervigen und aufdringlichen Art nichts entgehen bringen und so musste er diese Schmach wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen. Lily zog nervös an der Zigarette, schaute unentwegt auf ihr Telefon und versuchte ein letztes Mal Cathy zu erreichen. Während nur wieder die Mailbox zu hören war, schüttelte sie frustriert mit dem Kopf und wollte sich schon zu Severus umdrehen, als sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln die beiden erblickte. Doch das was Lily da sah, ließ sie stinksauer und wütend werden. In ihr entwickelte sich eine ungeahnte Eifersucht und der pure Neid. Sie war neidisch auf ihre Freundin. Denn in Lilys Augen hatte Cathy ganz eindeutig das große Los gezogen. Denn während sie sich mit diesem merkwürdigen Professor Snape abgegeben musste, der nicht mal ansatzweise ihrem Typ von Mann entsprach und er auch keinerlei Sinn für Humor hatte, stolzierte Cathy mit diesem überaus gutaussehenden Zauberer Malfoy umher. Lily hasste sie dafür und sah mit einem kalten Blick auf das Pärchen. Doch ihre Wut und Eifersucht sollte sich noch mehr steigern, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin zusammen mit Lucius, Arm in Arm über die Straße liefen. Offensichtlich verstanden sich die beiden so wunderbar, dass sie wie zwei verliebte Turteltauben wirkten. Beide lachten miteinander, wirkten sichtlich locker, entspannt und vergnügt. Es war so das ganze Gegenteil von Lily. Denn umso näher die beiden kamen, umso mehr brodelte es in ihr. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was Malfoy an ihrer öden, langweiligen, spießigen Freundin fand und war regelrecht so eifersüchtig auf Cathy, dass sie ihr am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte. Was wollte nur so ein reicher, gutaussehender Mann mit so einer einfachen und billigen Mechanikerin? Er sollte sich gefälligst um sie kümmern. Sie, die langbeinige, sexy Blondine. Lucius sollte sie auswählen. Lily hätte sich für ihre Dummheit eine Klatschen können. Dafür das ihn nicht verführt hatte, wo sich doch die Möglichkeit und die Chance dazu ergab, als beide sich rein zufällig im Fahrstuhl im Zaubereiministerium begegnet waren. Sie hätte ganz klar zeigen sollen, dass sie die einzig wahre, richtige Frau für ihn gewesen sei. Wie konnte es denn nur sein, dass Cathy von Malfoy soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekam und sogar noch mehr, als ihr eigentlich zustand? Das wollte Lily so nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und würde gleich ihre offene, ehrliche Meinung zu dieser ganzen lächerlichen Sache hier preisgeben. Sie würde den beiden klipp und klar verständlich machen, dass sie so nicht mit sich umgehen ließ.

Cathy und Lucius schlenderten gemütlich über die Straße. Beide vergaßen für einen kurzen Moment die Umgebung und waren noch sichtlich gefangen in dem Nachhall der brennenden, prickelnden Leidenschaft, die sie nur kurze Zeit vorher miteinander geteilt hatten. Nachdem Cathy, Lucius in Rekordzeit zum Höhepunkt geritten hatte, blieben sie noch viele Minuten lang, in inniger Umarmung, eng miteinander umschlungen und kosteten diesen wundervollen, schönen Moment der Zweisamkeit bis zum letzten Augenblick aus. Sie waren noch lange nicht bereit, sich voneinander zu trennen. Doch leider mussten sie es. Denn schließlich gab es da noch Lily und Severus, die am ausgemachten Treffpunkt auf die Liebenden warteten. Aber wenn Cathy oder auch Lucius nur geahnt hätten, was für eine unangenehme Überraschung auf sie zukommen würde, dann wären sie mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in ihrem Jardin des amoureux geblieben und hätten sich gemeinsam hingebungsvoll in einer Welt aus Sinnlichkeit, Lust, Leidenschaft und Ekstase verloren. Vollkommen unwissend über Lilys Gemütszustand, traten beide näher und bevor sie die Blondine und den Professor erreichten, keifte Lily auch schon los. Wie eine Furie ging sie die Mechanikerin und den Zauberer an.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo wart ihr denn nur so lange? Wir warten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf euch. Und warum zum Teufel, gehst du nicht an dein Scheiß Telefon? Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll? Es kotzt mich an! Das alles kotzt mich so an!“

Mit lauter, hysterischer Stimme schrie sie und es interessierte Lily einen Dreck, ob man sie hören konnte. Denn die Tatsache, dass sie sich alle in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und man somit eventuell zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte, ließ sie völlig kalt und meckerte munter weiter.

Cathy sah sie nur wortlos an, wirkte auch ein wenig fassungslos und konnte diese übertriebene Reaktion von ihrer Freundin überhaupt nicht verstehen. Sie hatte doch nun wirklich nichts falsch gemacht, sondern nur eine wunderschöne Zeit mit diesem gutaussehenden Mann verbracht. Cathy verstand diese ganze Aufregung überhaupt nicht. Demonstrativ und eng stand sie Seite an Seite mit Lucius. Es war ihr egal, ob Lily ihre komische Laune hatte und diese an ihnen auslassen wollte. Denn egal was die Blondine auch sagen oder machen würde, sie könnte damit nicht die überschwängliche, gute Laune der jungen Mechanikerin vermiesen. Sie hatte bis dahin einen traumhaft, schönen Tag erlebt und so sollte es auch gefälligst bleiben. Nichts und niemand würde ihr das zerstören können. Erst recht nicht ihre sogenannte, zickige Freundin.

Wie sehr Lucius doch diese Miss Jones hasste. Diese unfähige, nervige, furchtbare Frau. Mit diesen großen, vorlauten Mundwerk und wenn sie diesen nur aufmachte, bekam er schon das Würgen und sobald sie auch nur ein Wort von sich gab, mit dieser grässlichen Stimme, hätte er ihr am liebsten einen Schweigezauber auferlegt, dass sie endlich mal still wäre und mal ihren garstigen Mund halten würde. Er hasste dieses verdammte Weibsbild und dachte mit Schaudern zurück an die Situation, als sich beide im Fahrstuhl begegnet waren und sie ihm sprichwörtlich an die Wäsche ging. Merlin sei Dank, konnte er sie noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten, an seine Hose zu greifen und wollte sich das auch gar nicht weiter vorstellen, wenn er mit ihr dort eine schnelle Nummer geschoben hätte. Auch wenn sie nicht hässlich war, sondern eher eine überaus sehr attraktive und sexy Frau, so empfand Lucius dennoch nichts reizvolles an ihr und war froh, wenn er sie weder sah, noch irgendetwas von ihr hörte. Umso schlimmer war nun der Augenblick, als er ihr direkt gegenüber stand. In seinem inneren brodelte es. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und hielt gekonnt die Maskerade aufrecht, bewahrte Fassung und gab seine Aufmerksamkeit viel lieber Cathy, die noch immer ihren linken Arm unter seinen rechten Arm eingehakt hatte.

„Wie mir scheint, ist deine Freundin ein wenig ungehalten.“

Lucius sprach leise, flüsternd zu ihr, drehte dabei den Kopf und grinste sie verführerisch an.

„Nur keine Sorge. Die wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Spätestens dann, wenn sie die Hälfte der Läden leer gekauft hat.“

Cathy schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und er vertiefte den Blick, sah in ihre strahlenden Augen und dachte dabei an das, was noch nicht mal vor einer Stunde zwischen den beiden passiert war. Er bekam Gänsehaut und ein leichtes erschaudern erfasste seinen Körper. Ein leichtes Kribbeln war in seinem Bauch zu spüren, wanderte immer weiter tiefer und endete in seiner Hose. Augenblicklich schwoll sein Schwanz an und wurde steinhart. Bei Merlin! Wenn er hier allein mit ihr gewesen wäre, hätte er sie sofort in die nächste Gasse gezerrt, sie gegen eine Wand gepresst und sie hemmungslos gevögelt.

„Aber wahrscheinlich wird sie dabei nicht mal annähernd das gleiche Vergnügen empfinden, wie du es vorhin empfunden hast.“

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, sah die rosa Wangen, die vor Verlegenheit eine hübsche Farbe bekommen hatten und blieb auf ihrem Mund hängen. Sie hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Wie gerne würde er diese verlockenden Lippen auf seinen spüren. Seinen Mund verlangend auf den ihren pressen und dieses Gefühl dabei einfach nur genießen. Ihr Stöhnen zu hören und ihre Hände zu fühlen, wie diese sich in seinen Nacken und in seine Haare krallen.

„Was ich vorhin empfunden habe, lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen. Es war mehr als ein Vergnügen, als ich…wir beide…miteinander…“

Sie unterbrach den Satz, schaute verlegen zur Seite und merkte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Lucius sah genau ihre Reaktion und fand es unglaublich anregend, wie sie so schüchtern und verlegen reagierte. Dabei war sie doch eigentlich das ganze Gegenteil davon. Denn wenn es darum ging, was ihr am besten gefiel und was sie am dringendsten brauchte, dann nahm sie es sich. Völlig frei und ungehemmt offenbarte sie so ihre wilde, ungezügelte Seite. Und das machte Lucius unwahrscheinlich an. Es ließ ihn regelrecht verrückt und süchtig nach ihr werden.

„Du meinst, als wir beide hemmungslos miteinander gefickt haben.“

Er war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte und es sorgte für ein anregendes, prickelndes Gefühl in ihrem Körper. Verführerisch flüsterte er mit seiner sanften, rauen Stimme und sie hätte sich gewünscht, noch viel länger mit ihm allein sein zu können, nur um diesen Mann mit all seinen unglaublich, stimulierenden Eigenschaften zu genießen. Leicht nickte sie mit dem Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, war es wie ein Feuerwerk, dass sie beide erfasste und es im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes richtig knallen ließ.

„Habt ihr es endlich mal? Eure dämliche Flirterei geht mit ziemlich auf die Nerven und außerdem würde ich sehr gerne heute noch einkaufen wollen und das noch bevor es dunkel wird.“

Lily meckerte in einer Tour, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ihre grünen Augen funkelten böse in die Richtung von Cathy und Lucius. Während Lily sich nicht gerade von der besten Seite zeigte und ihren negativen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ, so stand Severus vollkommen ohne jede Regung da und wirkte wie immer sehr teilnahmslos. Mit einem finsteren Blick schaute er zu Cathy und Lucius. Doch er sah die beiden nicht direkt an, sondern starrte aus seinen dunklen Augen einfach geradeaus an ihnen vorbei.

Lucius hätte diese Lily Jones nur zu gerne mit Hilfe von einem Zauberspruch zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie nervte ihn dermaßen, dass er seine aufkommende Wut kaum noch im Griff hatte. Doch auch wenn in seinem inneren ein wilder Sturm tobte, ließ er es sich nach außen hin nicht anmerken. Noch bewahrte er stolz Haltung und Anstand. Auch wenn der Wunsch, ihr einen Schweigezauber zu hexen immer stärker wurde. Er wollte definitiv noch einen Moment abwarten, bevor er es in die Tat umsetzen und sich damit diesen kleinen Spaß erlauben würde. Lucius konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihre Reaktion und ihr Gesicht dabei zu sehen, wenn sie auf einmal völlig stumm wäre und kein einzigen Ton mehr ihr Lästermaul verlassen würde. 

„Nur zu Ihrer Information, Miss Jones. Geduld ist eine allseits bekannte Tugend. Nur scheint dies ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz vorauszusetzen und diesen Umstand kann ich leider bei Ihnen nicht erkennen.“

Arrogant zog er die linke Augenbraue nach oben und grinste dazu sehr abwertend. Lily reagierte wie zu erwarten zickig und wollte ihm schon eine passende Antwort an den Kopf knallen, als er diesen Moment ausnutzte und sie mit der Kraft seiner Zauberkunst endgültig zum Schweigen brachte. Er hob mit der linken Hand leicht seinen Gehstock an und ließ sie augenblicklich mit dieser Aktion verstummen. Mit weit geöffneten Mund stand sie da und brachte keinen einzigen Ton mehr heraus. Verwirrt fasste sie sich an den Hals und rang nach Luft.

„Was für eine bemerkenswerte Stille. Finden Sie nicht auch, Miss Jones?“

Er streckte den Kopf nach oben und blickte herablassend auf sie herab. Seine blauen Augen wirkten eisig, kühl und abwertend. Lily bekam nun ganz ungefiltert, die Macht seiner mächtigen Magie zu spüren, die er mit akkurater Perfektion und absoluter Präzision auch ohne Zauberstab beherrschte. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten und so sehr sie es auch versuchte, kam kein einziger Ton aus ihrem Mund. Lucius hatte sie mit einem einfachen und gekonnten Zauber zum Schweigen gebracht. Ein Silencio war einfach aber äußerst effektiv. Wie man es hier am besten Beispiel bei Lily sehen konnte. Lucius schaute mit Freude auf sein Werk und ergötzte sich beim dem Anblick, wie Lily verzweifelt versuchte zu sprechen und Luft zu holen. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine wahren Ausdruck von Genugtuung und ein breites, freches Grinsen war um seinen Mund zu erkennen.

_*Vorsicht, alter Freund!*_

Severus war unbemerkt in Lucius‘ Kopf eingedrungen und nutzte sein Geschick der perfekt beherrschenden Legilimentik aus. Ein einfacher Blickkontakt mit Lucius reichte ihm da vollkommen.

_*Severus! Was in Merlins Namen soll das?*_

_*Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Lucius? Außerdem solltest du lernen, deine Gedanken besser abzuschirmen.*_

_*Warum sollte ich das? Ich würde dir dann doch somit jeglichen Spaß und die Freude nehmen.*_

_*Ich denke, wir beide haben da eine eindeutige und unterschiedliche Auffassung was Spaß bedeutet. Vor allem was das körperliche Vergnügen mit einer gewissen jungen Frau betrifft*_

_*Wenn du mit diesem Vergnügen Sex meinst, Severus, dann kann ich dich beruhigen und ich hatte mein unglaubliches Vergnügen eben gehabt*_

_*Erspare mir deine ausführlichen Schilderungen, Lucius und ich kann es klar in deinen Gedanken lesen. Wie du…*_

_*Bist du etwa neidisch, alter Freund? Obwohl ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht nachvollziehen kann. Denn so wie ich das sehe, hattest du offensichtlich auch deine wahre Freude mit Miss Jones gehabt*_

Lucius gab ihm ein freches Grinsen, deutete auf die vielen, verschiedenen Tüten, die Severus links und rechts in seinen Händen hielt.

_*Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was mich diese Frau für Nerven kostet. Ich schwöre dir, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, Lucius, werde ich…*_

_*Sei nicht so aufgebracht, Severus. Lass uns lieber den Tag in der Anwesenheit mit den zwei schönen, jungen Frauen genießen*_

_*Lucius! Ich werde…*_

_*Du wirst überhaupt nichts tun. Verstanden, Severus?*_

Snape biss knirschend die Zähne aufeinander, schaute Lucius mit seinen Augen dunkel und böse an. Doch dieser gab ihm nur einen arrogant wirkenden Blick zurück.

_*Aber vielleicht könntest du vorher noch dafür sorgen, dass Miss Jones wieder genügend Luft bekommt. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt kein Interesse daran es zu sehen, wie sie vor aller Augen in Ohnmacht fällt*_

_*Warum so ernst, Severus? Gönn mir doch den kleinen Spaß*_

_*Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Lucius. Beende es! Sofort! Bevor ich es machen werde!*_

_*Beruhige dich, Severus! Ich werde es beenden*_

Lucius sank seine linke Hand und im gleichen Augenblick seufzte Lily auf. Aufgeregt schnappte sie nach Luft und atmete in schnellen, tiefen Atemzügen ein und aus. Doch noch immer schaute sie ziemlich verwirrt und wusste nicht wirklich, was mit ihr geschehen war.

„Was zur Hölle, war das?“

Erstaunt sagte sie es laut und sah verwundert in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Während Cathy anscheinend genau wie Lily ein wenig durcheinander und sprachlos wirkte, so konnte sie es sich schon fast denken, was ihrer Freundin eben widerfahren war. Lucius musste sie mit einem Zauberspruch verhext haben. Der Gedanke daran, dass Lily auch mal die Klappe halten konnte und wenn es auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war, ließ sie innerlich fast vor Freude ausflippen. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick sah sie zu Lucius und bemerkte sein ununterbrochenes, freches Grinsen. Nun war es offensichtlich, dass er Schuld an Lilys Zustand hatte. Cathy ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Lucius leicht in den Arm zu kneifen. Als er ihre Berührung bemerkte, drehte er leicht den Kopf und zwinkerte ihr mit dem linken Auge zu.

„Meine Damen! Wollen wir dann? Ich nehme mal an, dass es Miss Jones kaum noch erwarten kann, sich von einem Laden in den nächsten zu begeben.“

Lucius sprach nun direkt zu allen Beteiligten und achtete genau auf die Reaktionen der jeweiligen Personen. Während Lily nur noch einmal kurz zu Cathy und Lucius sah, funkelten ihre Augen giftig und wütend drehte sie sich von den beiden weg, ging zu Severus und zerrte ihm am Arm halb hinter sich her. Der Professor hatte keine Zeit mehr, um zu reagieren. Doch er gab Lucius noch einen letzten Blick, der ihm unmissverständlich klarmachen sollte, dass die beiden Männer noch ein ausführliches, klärendes Gespräch führen werden, sobald dieses groteske Szenario hier vorbei wäre. Aber Malfoy blieb davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Zu allem Überfluss, setzte er noch sein unverschämt, freches Grinsen auf und ließ Severus nur genervt mit den Augen rollen. Sichtlich missmutig, ließ er sich dann von der ebenfalls schlecht gelaunten Miss Jones zum Eingang des Grennwich Market führen.

Cathy wollte den beiden schon hinterher gehen, als Lucius sie sanft aber bestimmend am Oberarm festhielt. Leicht drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah in seine schönen blauen Augen. Diese funkelten wie zwei wunderschöne Aquamarine und sie verlor sich beinah darin.

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht auch gehen?“

Cathy fragte es leise und auch ein wenig schüchtern. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Vielleicht“, antwortete ihr Lucius, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie ganz eng an sich heran.

„Ich dachte, du kannst es kaum noch erwarten mich endlich in meiner neuen Unterwäsche zu sehen.“

Cathy hob den Kopf und sah in Lucius‘ schönes Gesicht. Sie entdeckte ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seinen Augen und auch das verführerische, charmante Grinsen, was für ein aufregendes Kribbeln in ihrem Körper sorgte. Wenn er sie so auf diese Art ansah, konnte sie ihm nicht widerstehen. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zärtlich streichelten die Finger durch seine langen, weichen Haare. Sie zog seinen Kopf nach unten und war bereit ihn zu küssen, als Lucius ihr diese Entscheidung abnahm und schneller war. Sanft drückte er seinen Mund auf den ihren, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und vergaß im dem Moment auch, dass man sich in der Öffentlichkeit befand und man sie jederzeit dabei sehen konnte. Doch Lucius dachte überhaupt nicht mehr daran. Auch wenn vielleicht sogar Severus ihn dabei sehen würde, wie er der hübschen, jungen Muggel seine Zunge in den Hals steckte. Er blendete es einfach aus und gab sich dem unglaublichen, berauschenden Gefühl des Kusses hin.

„Ich denke, dass wir nun auch bereit sind.“

Ein wenig atemlos flüsterte er und ließ seine weichen, warmen Lippen langsam über Cathys Ohr streichen.

„Denn ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, dich zu sehen, wie du diesen feinen Stoff, ein Hauch von nichts trägst und dieser deinen wunderschönen Körper umspielt. Vielleicht finde ich aber auch eine andere Variante, dass du es gar nicht erst schaffen wirst es dir anzuziehen.“

Seine rechte Hand glitt über ihren Rücken, bis zu ihrem Hintern und dort angekommen, drückte er fest in das verlockende, knackige Hinterteil. Cathys Hände wanderten von seinem Nacken nach vorn und streichelten über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Die Finger kreisten langsam über die Knopfleiste von seinem Hemd und sie dachte an den Augenblick zurück, als sie es ihm ungestüm aufgerissen und von seinen breiten Schultern gezerrt hatte. Es war ein aufregender Moment und wie gerne würde sie es noch einmal so machen. Doch zuerst wollten sie noch ein wenig die gemeinsame Zeit miteinander genießen und trotz aller Umstände, vor allem wegen der zickigen Lily, die es ihnen nicht gerade leicht machte, würden das beide erst recht in vollen Umfang nutzen.

„Mal sehen, ob ich etwas passendes finden werde, was deinen Geschmack trifft, Mr. Malfoy.“

Cathy schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und zwinkerte verlockend mit den Augenlidern.

„Da wird es so einiges geben, was genau meinen Geschmack entsprechen wird.“

Er hob den Gehstock an und fuhr sanft mit dem Schlangenkopf über ihre rechte Wange. Lange schauten sich die beiden einander tief in die Augen, bevor auch sie den Weg zum Eingang des Greenwich Market wagten und sich in das überschwängliche Einkaufs Getümmel begaben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr einen Kommentar schreibt. Erzählt mir eure Gedanken. Bin neugierig darauf und sagt mir eure Meinung.


	23. Die Magie der Zauberei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Cathy und Lucius über den Greenwich Market schlendern, macht die junge Mechanikerin eine wunderbare Entdeckung. Lucius ist wie immer, ein äußerst zuvorkommender Gentleman und überzeugt einmal mehr, durch seine unglaubliche Zauberkunst. Doch eine unerwartete Begegnung, lässt diesen bis dahin so wunderschönen Tag ins Wanken geraten und er sieht sich wieder einmal mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! 
> 
> Es macht mir soviel Spaß und Freude, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Immer wieder finden sich Dinge, die man perfekt miteinander verbinden und kombinieren kann. Ein wahres Geschenk ist auch die grenzenlose Fantasie, die einen als Autor inspiriert und beflügelt. Wie das Universum, kann man sich in der Unendlichkeit, der Möglichkeiten austoben. Es werden Charaktere erschaffen und ihnen eine Seele eingehaucht. Man lässt diese fühlen, positive wie negative Emotionen erleben und man begibt sich gemeinsam auf eine Reise durch alle Höhen und Tiefen des Lebens. 
> 
> So passiert es mir hier mit dieser FanFic und ich liebe es, all diese zauberhaften Geschehnisse zu schreiben.

Lucius war erstaunt, als er zusammen mit Cathy den Market betrat. Denn er hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass dieser Ort hier, nur so von quirligen Muggeln wimmeln würde. Er hatte wohl anscheinend mit enormen Trubel gerechnet. Doch dem war nicht so. Es befanden sich zwar viele Leute hier, die hektisch von einem Laden zum nächsten gingen, offensichtlich die pure Freude und Spaß dabei hatten, dass wohl verdiente und hart erarbeitete Geld dabei auch in vollen Zügen auszugeben. Aber dennoch hielt sich die Anzahl der Personen in Grenzen und höchstwahrscheinlich waren bei diesem heißen Wetter, andere Orte und Dinge beliebter, als so ein Markt. Es war schließlich immer noch ein recht heißer Sommertag und trotz dessen, dass der Greenwich Market zwar überdacht war, verfügte dieser aber nicht über eine eigene Klimaanlage. Nur die unzähligen Läden, die es dort gab, verfügten über so etwas. Deshalb würde es auch viele Leute eher an die Seen und in die Schwimmbäder ziehen. Es war um einiges erfrischender, sich in das kühle Nass zu stürzen, als schwitzend in einer Umkleide zu stehen und sich in die Kleidung der aktuellen Sommer Kollektion zu zwängen. Lucius kannte diesen Greenwich Market noch aus seiner Jugend. Zwar hatte sich mittlerweile vieles verändert, viele Geschäfte waren neu und mit merkwürdigen Namen versehen, die ihm ein deutliches Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht erscheinen ließ. Trotzdem hatte dieser Ort noch immer einen gewissen Reiz und einen unwiderstehlichen Charme. Es gab noch wie damals unzählige Cafés, Pubs, Restaurants und urige kleine Geschäfte, wo man unfassbare, einzigartige Dinge kaufen und sich sprichwörtlich mit Sammlerstücken und Raritäten eindecken konnte. Er war begeistert von diesem Ort und konnte es kaum abwarten, in den ein oder anderen Laden hinein zu gehen, um zu schauen, zu stöbern und sich vielleicht auch etwas zu kaufen.

Während Lily und Severus schon einige Meter zurückgelegt hatten, mit schnellen Schritten an den verschiedenen Läden und Ständen vorbeihuschten, hatten die Mechanikerin und der Zauberer es nicht so wirklich eilig. Cathy erklärte Lucius ausführlich die unterschiedlichen Dinge, die sie in den Auslagen und Schaufenstern der Läden entdeckten. Neugierig und interessiert hörte Malfoy dabei zu, war sichtlich beeindruckt von Cathys Erzählungen und hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen. Diese wundervollen, zarten Lippen, dachte er sich und hatte manchmal sichtlich Mühe, ihren Worten zu folgen. Die ganze Zeit über verhielt er sich ruhig, hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und war einfach nur fasziniert von dieser jungen Frau. Sie war nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch noch sehr intelligent und verfügte über ein großes Maß an Wissen. Er fand es schier unglaublich, wie so ein hübsches Muggel, nur solche beeindruckende Eigenschaften haben konnte. Sie war genau der Typ Frau, auf den er schon immer scharf war. Sie hatte alles, was ihn an einer Frau reizte. Lange, volle Haare, eine traumhafte Mähne, wo er mit seinen Händen hinein krallen konnte. Eine üppige, große Oberweite und einen traumhaft, knackigen Hintern, wo seine Händen ordentlich was zum zupacken hatten. Diese Miss Watkins hatte genau an den richtigen Stellen ihres Körpers, diese überaus einladenden Attribute und Lucius war ein Mann, der dieser Einladung nur zu gerne nachkam und seine Hände über dieses einzigartige Kunstwerk wandern ließ. Doch sie brachte ihn nicht nur mit ihren weiblichen Rundungen und Vorzügen um den Verstand. Sondern auch ihr enorm offener Geist, ihr unendliches Wissen über die verschiedensten Dinge und ihre einmalige freundliche, charmante, schüchterne Art, machte es ihm fast unmöglich, ihr nicht zu verfallen. Lucius konnte es sich schon richtig bildlich vorstellen, wie er Cathy nach Wiltshire einladen würde, nach Malfoy Manor, um mit ihr gemeinsam gemütlich auf der Terrasse zu sitzen, entspannt eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und mit ihr über die Dinge zu sprechen, die sie beide interessieren. Danach würde er sie, nach einer langen und überaus anregenden Konversation, in sein Schlafzimmer einladen. Besser gesagt, in sein Bett, um diese sehr inspirierende Unterhaltung fortzuführen. Selbstverständlich dann auf einer Ebene, wo es eigentlich keiner weiteren Worte mehr bedurfte. Er würde mit ihr schlafen. Liebe machen und wäre äußerst liebevoll, sanft und zärtlich zu ihr. Lucius würde sich viel Zeit für sie nehmen und sehr hingebungsvoll um sie kümmern. Er hätte die ganze Nacht lang, sinnlichen, romantischen und leidenschaftlichen Sex mit ihr und nachdem beide gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, würde er sie ganz fest in seinen Armen halten, mit ihr kuscheln, um dann, Arm in Arm mit ihr einzuschlafen und am nächsten Morgen neben ihr aufzuwachen.

Cathy erklärte ihm offen die Dinge, die seine Neugierde und auch sein Interesse weckten. Auch wenn er sie dabei öfter verwundert ansah und sie sich innerlich fragte, ob er überhaupt etwas vom dem verstand, was sie ihm da so alles erzählte. Wie er manchmal seinen Blick über sie wandern ließ, intensiv mit seinen Augen tief in ihre schaute und sie sich doch tatsächlich die Frage stellte, ob er sie mit seinem Blick verzaubern wollte. Wenn er das nicht vielleicht sogar schon getan haben könnte. Denn diese unglaubliche, anziehende Wirkung die von ihm ausging, war unerklärlich für sie. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas vorher erlebt und noch nie fühlte sie sich so sehr zu einem Menschen hingezogen, wie zu ihm. Es war eine kaum greifbare, magische Anziehung die von diesem Mann ausging und sie fragte sich doch ernsthaft, wohin diese Bindung zwischen den beiden noch hinführen bzw. wo diese enden würde. Denn eins war Fakt. Es war nicht langweilig mit ihm und trotz dessen, dass er so viele Jahre älter war als sie und Cathy doch schon die merkwürdigsten Geschichten über Leute in seinem Alter gehört hatte, konnte sie es, was ihn betraf, nicht bestätigen. Lucius Malfoy war sowieso ein Mann aus einer anderen Welt. Er war einzigartig und man konnte ihn mit nichts, was es gab oder je existiert hatte vergleichen. Vielleicht lag es ja auch an dem Umstand, dass er ein reicher Zauberer war und somit einen viel größeren Einfluss auf die Dinge des Lebens hatte, als es normalen Männern in seinem Alter möglich war. Aber wie auch immer und Cathy genoss einfach nur seine überaus markante, männliche Präsenz. Das tat sie in vielerlei Hinsicht. Sei es nur wegen seiner verführerisch, sanften, geflüsterten Worte oder wegen seinem einzigartigen, betörenden Duft, der ihn in einer unsichtbaren Wolke umhüllte und Cathy ganz kirre machte. Oder sie versank einfach in den wunderschönen, funkelnden, blauen Augen und beim dem Anblick von seinem schönen Mund, mit den unglaublich sanften Lippen, hörte sie auf zu denken. Wenn er dann noch seine starken Arme um ihren Körper schlang und sie ihren Kopf auf seiner breiten Schulter ablegte, hörte sie auf zu existieren. Es war das komplette Gesamtpaket, was Cathy so anziehend an ihm fand und es ließ sie regelrecht süchtig werden. Süchtig nach diesem arroganten, sexy Mann und sie wollte es sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie normal ihr langweiliges Leben weiter verlaufen wäre, wenn sie diesen Auftrag von ihrem Chef nicht angenommen hätte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dann noch immer recht frustriert in ihrem Bett liegen und sich mit Hilfe von einen ihrer unzähligen Vibratoren, ein wenig Vergnügen bereiten. Doch da sie nun diesen sehr talentierten Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, würde sie diese Art von Spielzeug, demnächst nicht mehr brauchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie so etwas wahrscheinlich nie mehr brauchen müssen. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen. Es klang doch verrückt und irgendwie war es das auch. Das Muggel und der reinblütige Zauberer kannten sich erst seit ein paar Tagen und wussten so gut wie nichts voneinander. Doch die wenigen Erkenntnisse, die sie von Lucius hatte, reichten ihr, um sich ein eigenes Bild der Dinge zu erstellen. Sie wollte keine ernsthafte Beziehung mit diesem Mann eingehen. Es würde nur unnötig kompliziert werden. Er war doppelt so alt wie sie. Außerdem auch noch verheiratet. Wenn auch nicht mehr lange, da er sich mitten in der Scheidung mit seiner Frau befand und dann gab es noch Draco, seinen Sohn. Dieser war fast im gleichen Alter wie sie und das würde auch nur für unnötige Reibereien zwischen ihnen sorgen. Also was zur Hölle, wollte sie eigentlich? Cathy wollte auf keinen Fall wieder eine Beziehung. Denn noch immer saß der Schmerz tief, den ihre letzte Partnerschaft verursacht hatte. Sie war noch immer tief verletzt und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sich dies in nächster Zeit ändern sollte. Aber vielleicht wollte sie auch nur ein wenig Spaß. Ein kleines, aufregendes Abenteuer haben und neue Erfahrungen sammeln. Schließlich war sie noch so jung und sollte sich gefälligst austoben. Ihren Kopf abschalten und es einfach geschehen lassen. So wie Lily es tat. Die vögelte auch jede Nacht mit einem anderen Kerl und machte sich darüber überhaupt keine Gedanken. Also könnte Cathy doch es ihr gleich tun und sich ebenfalls das Hirn rausvögeln. Doch sie war nicht wie die Blondine. Die Mechanikerin war nicht wie ihre Freundin und dennoch hatten beide junge Frauen das gleiche Ziel: ein glückliches, unbeschwertes Leben zu führen und mit allem was dazu gehörte, es grenzenlos zu genießen. Den ersten Schritt dazu, hatte Cathy bereits getan und wenn sie schon keine feste Beziehung mit Lucius wollte, so bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit auf eine Affäre mit ihm. Es wäre ein völlig zwangloses Unterfangen, ohne festgelegte Regeln und man könnte auch das bis dahin gelebte Leben weiterführen, ohne irgendwelche Rechenschaft gegenüber dem Partner abzulegen. Es wäre überaus reizvoll, Lucius Malfoy als Liebhaber zu haben. Eine sehr aufregende Vorstellung, diesen gutaussehenden, attraktiven und sexy Mann als ihren Lover zu bezeichnen. Auch wenn sie sich nur schwer mit dem Gedanken arrangieren konnte, dass sie sich von ihm aushalten lassen müsste und er sie wahrscheinlich mit den schönsten Dingen, die es auf der Welt gab, beschenken würde. Diese Sache behagte sie sehr. Denn sie war definitiv keine Frau, die sich nichts selber leisten und kaufen konnte. Sie verdiente ihr eigenes Geld, war sichtlich stolz auf diesen Umstand und würde wahrscheinlich lange Zeit dafür brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Aber eh es überhaupt soweit war, konnte sie doch vielleicht auch erstmal die anderen Dinge, die er ihr so uneingeschränkt gab, in vollen Umfang genießen und das Lucius Malfoy ein sehr talentierter Mann war, wusste sie bereits von dem Moment an, als er sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer verführen wollte. Denn was seine geschickten Finger und sein Mund dort mit ihr anstellten, war unglaublich erregend. Es war unglaublich stimulierend und der Fakt, dass sie nur wenige Tage danach, genau diese Finger wieder auf ihrem Körper spüren konnte und er sie dieses Mal ohne zögern, in ihre feuchte Pussy steckte, machte sie so dermaßen geil, dass sie an nichts mehr anderes denken konnte, außer daran mit ihm hemmungslosen Sex zu haben. Wie es sich anfühlte, als er mit seinen weichen Lippen an ihren Brüsten saugte. Seine delikate Zunge an ihren steifen, roten Nippeln leckte. Er so verlangend an ihren Titten hing, als wäre es der schönste Ort der Welt und nicht mehr aufhören konnte, diese wundervollen Prachtexemplare zu verwöhnen. Aber Cathy fragte sich auch, wie sich dieser Mund wohl noch an einer anderen Stelle von ihrem Körper anfühlen würde und dachte sofort an ihre Pussy. Ob er wohl dabei auch mit der gleichen Hingabe bei der Sache wäre und sie da unten genauso liebkosen würde, wie er es weiter oben schon getan hatte? Mit absoluter Sicherheit würde er es ihr grenzenlos mit seinem Mund besorgen. Sie ohne Pause, von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten lecken und sie würde sich dabei mit ihren Händen in seine langen Haare krallen und seinen Kopf erst dann wieder loslassen, wenn sie die Säfte ihrer Pussy über sein gesamtes Gesicht verteilt hätte. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dies endlich geschehen zu lassen. Aber sie wollte auch unbedingt noch einmal dieses andere, beeindruckende Körperteil von ihm haben und es tief in sich spüren. Es war dieses riesige Teil von Schwanz, was er da zwischen seinen Beinen trug und eigentlich war es mehr wie eine gefährliche Schlange, die frech in die Höhe ragte und sich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Nach außen hin wirkte dieses sprichwörtliche Monster steinhart und war in seinem Aussehen so wunderschön, dass Cathy bei dem ersten Anblick davon, leicht geschockt und sogleich begeistert war. Denn sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie dieser lange, dicke Schwanz, jemals in ihre Pussy hätte passen sollen. Doch Lucius nahm ihr jegliche Befürchtung, in dem er der zärtliche, einfühlsame Liebhaber war und sie sehr sanft, von seinem besten Stück in Besitz nehmen ließ. Das was sie dann fühlte, konnte sie nicht mehr in Worten beschreiben. Denn sein nach außen hin unglaublich hartes, steifes Glied, fühlte sich in ihrer Pussy so unvorstellbar warm an und es passte perfekt in ihre feuchte, enge Öffnung, dass es ihr den Atem raubte. Es brachte sie regelrecht um den Verstand und an den Rand der Ohnmacht, als sie die Hitze und das pulsieren seiner Männlichkeit spüren konnte. Wie er seinen heißen Samen in ihre Pussy spritzte und sie damit bis auf den letzten Tropfen hin ausfüllte. Sie wollte mehr davon. Mehr von seinem Schwanz, der vom Umfang her so dick war, dass sie ihn kaum mit ihrer Hand umfassen konnte. Aber sie würde ihn definitiv noch einmal in die Hand nehmen wollen, wenn nicht sogar in beide Hände und dann würde sie an dieser einzigartigen, beeindruckenden Länge entlang rubbeln. Sie würde ihm einen schönen Handjob verpassen, um ihm anschließend danach, einen zu blasen. Cathy würde solange an der bauchigen, roten, tropfenden Spitze lecken und saugen, bis er in ihrem Mund abspritzt. Doch selbst dann, wenn er ihr seinen heißen Samen gegeben hatte, wäre sie noch lange nicht am Ziel. Sie würde immer weiter an seinem Schwanz nuckeln, bis sie auch den allerletzten Rest aus seinen dicken Eiern geholt hatte und ihn sprichwörtlich, bis zum letzten Tropfen leer und trocken gesaugt hätte. Es wäre ein unglaubliches Erlebnis und gab ihr das starke Gefühl der Dominanz dabei. Das gleiche Gefühl was sie auch schon empfand, als sie ihn in dem Pavillon zur Ekstase geritten hatte und es fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich fantastisch an. Sie genoss es sehr, dass Lucius ihr dabei die Macht über ihn gab und auch den Umstand, dass er sich vollkommen fallen ließ, machte sie so unendlich geil auf ihn, dass sie sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte und in Rekordzeit gemeinsam mit ihm den Höhepunkt erreichte. Aber es war nicht nur diese weibliche Dominanz, dass sie so frei über ihn verfügen konnte und dadurch unglaublich willenlos wurde. Es waren auch seine Hände, die er effektiv und sehr wirkungsvoll an ihrem Körper einsetzte. Zuerst packte er damit nur abwechselnd in ihre Haare und an ihre Hüften, sorgte damit für einen zusätzlichen prickelnden Effekt. Aber als sie nur wenig später, eng mit ihrem Oberkörper auf seinem lag, konnte sie neben seinem linken Arm, den er fest um ihren Rücken geschlungen hatte, noch etwas anderes spüren. Etwas anfangs sehr ungewöhnliches und auch sehr ungewohntes. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass es seine rechte Hand war, die zwischen ihre Pobacken glitt. Doch war sie zu sehr im Augenblick der Leidenschaft gefangen, um ihn von seinen weiteren Handlungen, die er auch in die Tat umsetzen würde abzuhalten. Langsam strich sein Mittelfinger über ihren Anus. Cathy hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was wohl dieser Mann mit ihr vorhatte und war zu sehr mit sich und ihrem anrollenden Orgasmus beschäftigt, der unaufhörlich immer näher kam. Auch als er den Finger sanft in ihre Öffnung schob, kümmerte sie sich nicht darum und bewegte ihre Hüften weiter im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Sie kreiste mit ihrem Becken verführerisch auf seinem Schoß, verpasste Lucius und seinem Schwanz eine beeindruckende Massage. Doch abrupt veränderte sie ihre Bewegungen, als sie fühlen konnte, wie er langsam den Mittelfinger aus ihrem Arschloch zog, um ihn gleich darauf hin, wieder hinein zu stecken. Für Cathy war es das allererste Mal, dass sie dieses Erlebnis hatte und trotz ihrer bis dahin anfänglichen Bedenken, dass es wohl wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft sein könnte und überhaupt eine dreckige Angelegenheit wäre, die doch nur irgendwelche Nutten praktizieren, war sie mehr als positiv davon überrascht, wie unwahrscheinlich gut es sich doch anfühlte. Wie fantastisch gut es sich wirklich anfühlte, spürte sie erst so richtig, als er mit seinem Finger immer tiefer eindrang und einen Punkt erreichte, wo sie dachte, dass es so etwas überhaupt nicht geben dürfte. Dieser Punkt, der sogenannte *Deep Spot*, der so versteckt und verborgen lag, dass es einiges an Erfahrung mit sich bringen musste, um überhaupt zu wissen, dass es ihn gab. Doch Lucius hatte diese Erfahrung und er wusste ziemlich genau, wo dieser Punkt zu finden war. Mit sanften aber gleichmäßigen Druck von seinem Mittelfinger verwöhnte er diese Stelle und brachte sie damit an den Rand des Wahnsinn. Umso schneller er den Finger bewegte, umso schneller ritt sie auf seinem Schwanz und nur kurze Zeit später, erlebte Cathy zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben, was es bedeutete, gleichzeitig einen vaginalen und analen Orgasmus zu erleben. Es war so extrem intensiv, dass sie zuerst dachte, sie würde sofort an diesem Ort hier, aufhören zu existieren. Es wurde schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie sah nur noch die Sterne tanzen. Aber es lohnte sich, diese unbeschreibliche Erfahrung zu machen und sie würde es, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, wieder tun. Aber vielleicht könnte Lucius dann nicht nur seinen Finger dazu benutzen, sondern eher ein anderes vielversprechendes Körperteil nehmen, um diesen bis dahin völlig unbekannten Punkt, noch einmal so geschickt zu verwöhnen. Wenn sich dieser Anal Sex, dann genauso so gut anfühlen wird, wie die vaginale Variante, dann würde sie es wohl ohne Pause so treiben wollen. Wieder und immer wieder, würde sie es sich in dieser Art und Weise von Lucius besorgen lassen. Das er genau wusste, was er tat, machte ihr die Entscheidung dazu, umso vieles leichter. Was für ein unglaublich, aufregender und auch mysteriöser Mann er doch war und was sie wohl noch so alles für einmalige und fantastische Dinge mit ihm erleben würde, machte sie ohne Ende neugierig und ließ sie sprichwörtlich vollkommen süchtig nach dem neuen, unbekannten werden.

Während Cathy und Lucius sich jeweils in den eigenen Gedanken verloren, waren beide mittlerweile vor einem Geschäft angekommen, was Antiquitäten verkaufte. Sofort blieben sie stehen und begutachteten die angepriesene Ware. Es waren einige schöne, alte Bücher, die sowohl ihre, als auch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Anscheinend hatten beide die gleichen Vorlieben und einen Faible für so antiquierte Bücher. Lucius sah deutlich die Begeisterung und das Funkeln in Cathys Augen.

„Lass uns hinein gehen. Vielleicht haben die noch andere schöne Dinge, die man sich anschauen kann", sagte Lucius, drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. Leicht lächelte er und legte den rechten Arm um ihre Taille. Das war durchaus keine sexuelle Geste, den er bewahrte eindeutig einen gewissen Anstand und als Gentleman war es durchaus für ihn üblich, dass er somit seine Aufmerksamkeit der Frau gegenüber gab. Aber für Cathy war es mehr, als nur eine zaghafte Geste und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte eindeutig von ihm berührt werden und sehnte sich nach mehr, als nur die bloße Präsenz seines starken Armes. „Du würdest mit mir in diesen Laden gehen“, hinterfragte sie zaghaft und schaute ihn dabei ein wenig unsicher in die Augen. „Ich sehe wie begeistert und interessiert du von diesen Büchern bist. Es wäre mir ein äußerst angenehmes Vergnügen, dich in dieses Geschäft zu begleiten.“ Lucius berührte mit seiner rechten Hand ihre linke Hand, umschloss diese und drückte sie leicht. Während er auf eine Antwort von ihr wartete, sah Cathy unsicher zur Seite und ließ den Blick zu ihrer Freundin wandern. „Aber was ist mit ihr?“ Schnell drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Miss Jones, auch wunderbar ohne unsere Anwesenheit amüsieren wird.“ Er zeigte mit dem Gehstock in Lilys Richtung und Cathy folgte mit ihren Blicken seiner Geste, sah das ihre zickige Freundin, mal wieder ihre unsagbar schlechte Laune an Professor Snape ausließ. Wild diskutierend stand sie vor Severus und versuchte ihm wohl zu erklären, warum es so ungeheuer wichtig sei, regelmäßig zur Kosmetikerin zu gehen. Als ob das die Kerker Fledermaus wirklich interessieren würde. Aber er gab sich offenbar viel Mühe dabei, Lily zu unterstützen und betrat gemeinsam mit ihr das Kosmetikstudio. Verwundert sah Cathy den beiden nach, drehte sich zu Lucius um und schenkte ihm einen recht fragwürdigen Blick. „Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, deinem Freund aus dieser prekären Situation zu helfen?“ „Nur keine Sorge, meine Süße. Ich denke, Severus ist alt und erfahren genug, um sich selbst aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Außerdem möchte ich ihn nur ungern dabei stören, wie er die Zeit mit deiner Freundin genießt.“ Ein freches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund und seine Augen leuchteten wie zwei wunderschöne Saphire. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie unberechenbar Lily sein kann.“ „Severus wird schon einen geeigneten Weg finden, um sich erfolgreich gegen sie zu wehren.“ „Wirst du auch so ein Mittel, also so einen Zauberspruch, irgendwann auch mal gegen mich anwenden? So einen, wie du vorhin gegen Lily verwendet hast?“ Erstaunt hob Lucius die Augenbrauen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er dirigierte sie mit Hilfe von seinem Gehstock, näher zu sich heran, umfasste mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf und streichelte sanft mit den Daumen, über ihre Wangen. Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen und sprach sie mit seiner flüsternden, rauen, verführerischen Stimme an. „Einen Silencio? Ich würde diese Art von Zauber, nie bei dir anwenden wollen.“ Zärtlich strich sein rechter Daumen über ihre Unterlippe. Cathy öffnete nur ganz leicht ihren Mund und zeigte nur mal eben kurz ihre Zunge mit dem Piercing. Doch diese Aktion von ihr reichte bei Lucius aus, dass er kurz die Luft anhielt und fast schon das Atmen komplett vergaß. Schnell leckte er sich über die so plötzlich trockenen Lippen und zog scharf die Luft in die Lungen ein. „Wenn ich jemals einen Zauberspruch bei dir anwenden würde, dann wäre es vielleicht ein Petrificus Totalus oder ein Incarcerus!“ Er grinste sie ziemlich frech und verwegen an. Doch Cathy hatte absolut keine Ahnung, von was dieser Mann da sprach. Unwissend fragte sie nach. „Einen Incar…was auch immer für ein Ding.“ „Ein Incarcerus ist ein äußerst sehr nützlicher Zauber. Vor allem wenn es darum geht, sein gegenüber zu fesseln.“ „Warum sollte man das denn tun? Also das fesseln meine ich.“ „Da gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Aber eigentlich will man damit sein gegenüber bewegungsunfähig machen. Außerdem hat es durchaus etwas anregendes, wenn man den Partner so hilflos und gefesselt in Seilen vor sich hat.“ „Ach und du möchtest mich also auch so gefesselt haben?“ „Eine sehr reizvolle Vorstellung und der Gedanke daran, dich so gefesselt auf meinem Bett liegen zu sehen, macht es nur noch umso interessanter für mich.“ „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf solche Fesselspiele stehst, Mr. Malfoy.“ Cathy reizte ihn und ihr gefiel diese Art von Unterhaltung sehr, gerade weil es doch in einer speziellen Weise, in einen sehr intimen, erotischen Bereich rutschte. Es hatte etwas reizvolles an sich und die bloße Vorstellung daran zu denken, wie sie gefesselt in seinem Bett liegen würde, so vollkommen hilflos, ihm regelrecht ausgeliefert zu sein und er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkeln stecken würde und dann nur mit Hilfe von seinem Mund, ihr ein wahres, unendliches Vergnügen bereiten könnte, ließ sie fast vor Aufregung zerfließen. Sie zwinkerte aufgeregt mit den Augenlidern und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Wenn deine Art von Antwort eben darauf hindeuten soll, dass ich dazu einladen darf, dann würde ich mich dafür bei dir im äußeren Maße sehr erkenntlich und dankbar zeigen.“ „Mal sehen, ob ich so einfach deine Einladung dazu annehmen sollte. Wer weiß, was du dann alles so mit mir anstellen wirst.“ „Das ist ein gute Frage, meine Schöne und was würde ich wohl alles mit dir anstellen?“ Lucius trat näher an Cathy heran, war ihr nun so nah, dass sein heißer Atem, die nackte Haut an ihrem Hals streifte und sprach weiter mit flüsternder Stimme: „Ich denke, dass du es kaum noch erwarten kannst, endlich meinen Mund an deiner hübschen Pussy zu spüren. Ist es nicht so, meine Süße?“ Er nahm leicht den Kopf zurück, um ihr direkt in das Gesicht zu schauen und als er ihre Reaktion dazu erkannte, war ihm sofort klar, dass es genau das war, was sie von ihm wollte und er würde ihr genau das geben! Volltreffer und woher wusste das Lucius Malfoy eigentlich immer nur, was genau Cathy Watkins brauchte und wollte? Er war ein Mann, der die Frauen kannte und auch sehr begehrte und er würde einer Frau alles geben! Lucius würde sie immer bevorzugt behandeln und in vielerlei Hinsicht, auf verschiedene Art befriedigen können. Er würde sie nicht nur mit seinen delikaten Mund beglücken, sondern auch mit seinem sehr beeindruckenden Schwanz. Cathy konnte erstmal nichts darauf antworten, nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und atmete sichtlich schwer. „Wenn ich dich dann unter mir, schreiend zum Höhepunkt kommen lassen werde, kannst du im Anschluss danach, deine Fesselkünste an mir ausprobieren. Es würde dir definitiv ein wahrlich aufregendes Vergnügen bereiten, wenn du auf meinem Schoß sitzen kannst und die komplette Macht über mich haben darfst.“ Seine blauen Augen strahlten mit einer unvorstellbaren Intensität, dass es Cathy die Luft zum Atmen nahm und sein Blick dazu, ließ ihren Puls enorm in die Höhe schießen. Auch ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und das Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust. Ein intensives aber auch ihr schon recht vertrautes Kribbeln war in ihrem Bauch und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich dieses immer weiter über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete und immer mehr Besitz über ihr Denken und ihre Handlungen übernahm. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl und von der Stärke her wie eine Droge. Aber was das für eine Droge war. Ein unbeschreiblicher Mix aus Erregung, Aufregung, Lust, Leidenschaft und der sexuellen Anspannung, die wie eine Wolke, schwer und knisternd in der Luft schwebte. Die daraus entstandene Spannung, in Form von einer riesigen Flamme, einen wahren Flächenbrand entfachte und alles was damit in Berührung kommen würde, einfach verglühen lässt. Nun war es Cathy, die sich von diesem Feuer im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes verbrennen ließ und sie wollte daraus nie wieder entkommen. Sanft berührte sie mit dem rechten Zeigefinger seinen Mund, fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte ihn nur zu gerne küssen, wusste aber auch, dass es hier dafür, wahrscheinlich zu riskant gewesen wäre. Schließlich konnten Lily und Severus jeden Moment neben ihnen erscheinen und Cathy wollte die negative Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht noch mehr anheizen. „Würdest du mir es denn zeigen? Das mit den fesseln?“ Sie zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern, bewegte den Blick von unten, direkt zu ihm nach oben und schaute ihn mit ihren Augen unschuldig an. Er nahm sachte ihre Hand in seine und bewegte diese an seinen Mund. Zärtlich küsste er über den Handrücken, sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit über tief in die Augen und bemerkte wie sie Gänsehaut bekam. „Vielleicht. Aber nur, wenn du auch ein gutes Mädchen bist.“ Verführerisch grinste er und sie gab ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln zurück. „Ich bin immer ein gutes Mädchen.“ „Das meine Schöne, werde ich gleich noch erfahren. Aber lass uns doch vorher in diesen Laden hineingehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dort etwas gibt, was dich sehr interessieren wird.“ Sie bestätigte es ihm mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und gemeinsam betraten sie das Geschäft.

Lucius ließ ihr ganz der Gentleman Vortritt und Cathy betrat als erste das Antiquariat. Er war dicht hinter ihr und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Einrichtung sah. Es erinnerte ihn doch sehr an Flourish und Blotts, der Buchladen in der Winkelgasse und innerlich fragte er sich, was es hier wohl so alles für verborgene Schätze gab. Er war neugierig, bereit es herauszufinden und lief Cathy langsam hinterher. Sie war ebenfalls recht interessiert und stöberte neugierig durch die großen Bücherregale, die überall in dem Laden verteilt standen. Es war ein Eldorado für Leute, die Bücher über alles liebten und auch stets ihren grenzenlosen Horizont und Wissensdurst erweitern wollten. Cathy war mittlerweile in dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts und stand vor einem 3 Meter hohen, rustikalen Eichenholz Regal. Ihre Augen suchten interessiert die Reihen ab, bis sie ein Buch fand, was ein deutliches Interesse in ihr weckte. Es war alt, groß und mit einem dunkelblauen Einband versehen, der beim genaueren hinsehen, in die Farbe schwarz wechselte und leicht zu schimmern schien. Cathy wollte sich dieses Stück gerne einmal von näheren betrachten. Doch da gab es ein Problem. Das Buch lag ganz oben und ohne fremde Hilfe, würde sie da nie im Leben rankommen. Hilfesuchend starrten ihre Augen auf das Objekt der Begierde und sie wollte sich schon abwenden, um eine Verkäuferin zu holen, als Lucius plötzlich ganz nah hinter ihr stand. Seine langen Haare kitzelten auf ihrer nackten Schulter und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren. „Wie mir scheint, hat meine hübsche Miss, etwas interessantes gefunden?“ Bei dem rauen, flüsternden Ton seiner Stimme, erschauderte sie und Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, seufzte auf und antwortete ihm leise: „Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Aber da werde ich so nicht herankommen. Ich muss mir eine Verkäuferin holen.“ Cathy hörte, wie er leise lachte und konnte ganz deutlich, sein Grinsen an ihrem Ohr fühlen. „Warum willst du dir denn eine Verkäuferin holen? Wenn du mich doch haben kannst. Ich, Lucius Malfoy, stehe dir zur vollen Verfügung. Du musst mir nur sagen, welches Buch du haben möchtest und schon ist es dein.“ Er drehte mit der rechten Hand seinen Gehstock, ließ seine eleganten Finger, langsam über den Schlangenkopf gleiten. Diese Geste hatte eindeutig etwas erotisches und ließ Cathy sichtlich nervös werden. „Da oben. Das Buch mit dem dunkelblauen Einband“, sagte sie flüsternd, streckte die linke Hand aus und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger darauf. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“ Verführerisch hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und mit einem charmanten Lächeln erhob er die linke Hand, wedelte mit dieser leicht und sorgte damit, dass sich das Buch langsam aus dem Regal bewegte und in Augenhöhe an Cathy vorbeischwebte. Sie starrte wie hypnotisiert auf dieses Schauspiel und konnte nur hoffen, das nicht eine übereifrige Verkäuferin um die Ecke kam und sehen würde, wie Lucius seine Zauberkunst einsetzte. Aber schnell hatte er das große, schwere Buch über einen Tisch manövriert und ließ es nun sorgsam darauf absinken. Cathy trat neben ihn und freudestrahlend schaute sie auf diesen massiven Wälzer. Da es nun genau vor ihr lag, konnte sie es sich ausgiebig anschauen. Sofort fiel ihr die Schrift auf der Buch Vorderseite auf. Es war in goldfarbenen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben geschrieben und allem Anschein nach in lateinisch. Cathy verstand kein Wort und sie konnte zwar vieles, aber die Sprache Latein gehörte leider nicht dazu. „Magicis revelat secreta in carcerem!“ Erstaunt blickte sie Lucius an, der eben gesprochen hatte und bemerkte dabei sein verträumtes Lächeln. „Bitte? Was?“ Neugierig hinterfragte sie und sah ihm aufmerksam in sein Gesicht. „Das meine Süße, ist Latein!“ Ein wenig arrogant hob er seinen Kopf, zog demonstrativ die linke Augenbraue nach oben und grinste sie herausfordernd an. „Du kannst tatsächlich Latein?“ Cathy war völlig von den Socken und konnte es sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, dass dieser Mann diese Sprache beherrschte. „Eine von meinen leichtesten Übungen! Des weiteren spreche ich noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Sprachen. Ich habe eine ziemlich talentierte Zunge, Miss Watkins.“ Er schnalzte ihren Namen mit der Zunge, legte dabei viel Wert auf die Betonung jedes einzelnen Buchstaben und leckte sich verlockend über die Lippen. „Deine talentierte Zunge möchte ich nur zu gerne spüren, Mr. Malfoy!“ Er legte den Gehstock neben das Buch, umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Taille und zog sie eng zu sich heran. „Dann würde ich sagen, sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Ich kauf dir das Buch und dann werde ich dir genau zeigen, was meine Zunge alles für unglaublich, stimulierende Dinge kann.“ Er flüsterte verführerisch in ihr Ohr, streichelte mit den Händen über ihren Rücken, weiter zu ihrem Hintern und kniff in die Pobacken hinein. „Aber es ist doch bestimmt so unsagbar teuer. Ich werde mir das nicht leisten können.“ Frustriert seufzte sie auf und hatte den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, sah auf dieses alte, wunderschöne Buch und wollte es wirklich nur zu gerne haben. „Lass es mich dir schenken! Sieh es als eine Art von kleiner Aufmerksamkeit an. Ich möchte dir damit meine aufrichtige Hochachtung ausdrücken und mich dir gegenüber, auch im besonderen Maße sehr erkenntlich zeigen.“ Mit rauer, tiefer Stimme hauchte er ihr die Worte ins Ohr und sie konnte deutlich seine warmen Lippen spüren, wie diese langsam über ihre Wange glitten. Cathy biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und haderte mit der Entscheidung, ob sie dieses Geschenk wirklich annehmen oder ob sie es vielleicht doch eher freundlich ablehnen sollte. Es war ihr unangenehm und sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr ein so teures und wertvolles Geschenk machte. Sanft berührte er mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr Kinn, drehte langsam ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und konnte endlich in ihre Augen schauen. Doch als sich ihr Blick mit dem seinen traf, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Lucius zog scharf die Luft ein und merkte wie sein Herz, stark zu pochen anfing. Er sah diesen schüchternen, zurückhaltenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Wenn beide nicht hier in diesem öffentlichen Buchladen gewesen wären, sondern an einem anderen Ort, er hätte sie hemmungslos gevögelt. „Es ist nur ein kleines Geschenk von deinem Liebhaber, Cathy.“ Er zog kurz die linke Augenbraue nach oben und lächelte sie verführerisch an. Ihre Augen bekamen mit einmal, ein überaus bemerkenswertes Funkeln und die Art, wie sie sich ohne Ende über die Unterlippe leckte, ließ Lucius halb verrückt werden. „Würde mein Liebhaber mir auch dann dabei helfen, den Inhalt von diesem Buch zu übersetzen", fragte sie leise und auch ein wenig schüchtern. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, dir all diese Dinge, die dort beschrieben sind, zu erklären und zu zeigen", antwortete er ihr mit sanfter Stimme und ließ seinen Blick, von ihren verlockenden Lippen zu ihren Augen wandern. Cathy hing an seinen Mund, schaute unentwegt auf diese wundervollen, weichen Lippen und hatte nur noch diesen einen dringenden Wunsch, diese zu berühren und zärtlich zu küssen. Als sich ihr Blick mit seinen traf, war sie wie in Trance und versank regelrecht in seinen strahlenden, blauen Augen. „Aber müsste ich mich dann nicht auch als deine Geliebte bei dir bedanken? Und wie soll ich das nur anstellen?“ Mit zaghafter und schüchterner Stimme sprach sie zu ihm. Ganz unbemerkt und auch irgendwie unbewusst, wanderten ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Sanft streichelte sie ihm durch das Haar, kraulte sanft seinen Hinterkopf und schaute zu ihm auf. „Du kennst vielleicht eine ganz spezielle Art, wie du dich bei mir bedanken kannst.“ Lucius flüsterte mit rauer Stimme und beugte den Kopf nach unten. „Dann möchte ich dir hiermit Danke sagen. Mit einem Kuss. Ich will dich küssen, Lucius!“ Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, ließ er sich von ihr nach unten ziehen und kurz bevor sich die Lippen berührten, nur noch einen Hauch voneinander entfernt waren, unterbrach eine laute, weibliche Stimme, ihr weiteres Vorhaben. „Wenn ich Sie doch freundlicherweise darum bitten dürfte, Ihre sexuellen Gelüste woanders auszuleben. Dies hier, ist immerhin noch ein Buchladen und kein Ort, an dem sich Pärchen für ein kurzes Stelldichein treffen.“ Die Verkäuferin war so um die 60 Jahre alt und wirkte von ihrem Auftreten her, wie eine strenge Lehrerin und war dementsprechend bekleidet. Die braunen Haare waren zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden. Eine silberne Nickelbrille saß auf der Nasenspitze und an Bekleidung trug sie ein grün-braun karierten Tweed Blazer mit einem farblich passenden knielangen Rock. Ihr Blick war ernst auf die beiden gerichtet und während Cathy vor Verlegenheit die Wangen erröteten, blieb Lucius ganz er selbst. Stolz nahm er Haltung an, hob ein wenig den Kopf und blickte arrogant auf die ältere Dame herab. „Wir wollten nur ungern, diese wundervolle Atmosphäre Ihres sehr beeindruckenden Ladens stören. Aber meine Verlobte und ich, waren äußerst euphorisch, als wir dieses exquisite Exemplar von Cicero bei Ihnen entdeckten. Sie verstehen sicherlich die ausgesprochene Vorfreude, auf unsere bevorstehende Vermählung und den damit verbundenen Umstand auf das Hochzeitsgeschenk.“ Während Lucius sprach, nahm er sanft Cathys Hand und drückte diese leicht. Er gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass sie sich keine Gedanken über die Situation machen sollte und das er alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm widersprechen. Denn die Worte, die er sagte, passten nicht und es brachte sie vollkommen durcheinander. Sie war völlig aus dem Konzept und konnte nicht fassen, was Lucius der Verkäuferin erzählte. Sie wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen und dachte wirklich erst, sie hätte sich verhört. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah auf sein Gesicht. Sie versuchte seine Emotionen zu deuten, doch sein Gesicht wirkte wie eine Maske und sie konnte keine Regung erkennen. „Da haben Sie sich aber wirklich ein sehr exquisites und besonderes Exemplar ausgesucht. Das leider, mit 600 Pfund, auch nicht ganz preiswert ist“, sprach die Verkäuferin und ließ ihren Blick über das ungleiche Paar wandern. „Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?“ Die Dame witterte wahrscheinlich ein lukratives Geschäft und wäre gerne bereit gewesen, noch mehr zu verkaufen. Schließlich kostete dieser Wälzer von Cicero allein schon 600 Pfund und wenn der Kunde gerne schon bereit war, soviel Geld für ein einziges Buch auszugeben, wäre dieser höchstwahrscheinlich auch im Stande gewesen, noch mehr Geld zu bezahlen. „Ich denke, meiner Verlobten reicht dieses eine wunderbare Exemplar vollkommen aus. Nicht wahr, Darling?“ Lucius sprach Cathy nun direkt an und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie konnte nichts weiter machen, als leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken und ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln zu geben. Es passierte also wirklich und er würde ihr dieses Buch kaufen. Sie war vollkommen sprachlos, völlig perplex und konnte es nicht glauben, was hier eben geschah. „Dann würde ich sagen, gehen Sie beide schon einmal in Ruhe zur Kasse und ich werde alles weitere vorbereiten.“ Schnell verschwand die Verkäuferin wieder, ließ eine sichtlich verwirrte Cathy und einen äußerst erfreuten Lucius zurück. „Lucius! Ich…“ „Sssh, Süße! Du kannst mir dafür noch später danken. Denn nun will ich erst einmal, dieses wunderbare Buch käuflich erwerben.“ Liebevoll strich er ihr durchs Haar und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Cathy seufzte leise und wollte ihm eigentlich antworten. Doch sie bekam keinen einzigen Ton aus ihrem Mund und genoss dafür umso mehr, seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Während beide nun zur Kasse gingen und die Verkäuferin das Buch schön hübsch verpackte, bezahlte Lucius in Form von seiner Kreditkarte. Eine "Black Card". Die aus Titan handgefertigte schwarze Kreditkarte hatte einen Hauch von Exklusivität, strahlte Seriosität, Klasse und Eleganz aus. Die Blicke, die er jeweils von Cathy und der Verkäuferin bekam, waren unbezahlbar. Aber er blieb davon völlig unbeeindruckt und er wusste nur zu genau, was er für eine Wirkung erzielte, wenn er sein Muggel Plastikkärtchen vorzeigte. Denn nur wenigen Personen wurde dieser Luxus zuteil, wenn sie mit einer "Black Card" bezahlen konnten. Er hatte das Vermögen, das Geld, den Reichtum und er war sich auch nicht zu schade, dies mit vollen Händen auszugeben. Mit einem freudestrahlenden Blick und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, übergab die Verkäuferin Lucius das Buch und wünschte noch einen schönen, angenehmen Tag. Auch sprach sie den beiden gegenüber noch ihre Glückwünsche aus, wünschten ihnen alles erdenklich Gute für die Zukunft und für die bald kommende Ehe.

Cathy war innerlich froh, als sie den Laden verlassen konnte und stürzte schon fast aus dem Geschäft. Aber sie hatte nicht mit Lucius schneller Reaktion gerechnet, als er direkt hinter ihr stand und seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah sofort in seine schönen Augen. „Du bist verrückt, Lucius", sagte sie mit fester, entschlossener Stimme und schaute ihn dabei mit großen Augen an. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und gab ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. „Und wo ist überhaupt das Buch?“ Cathy schaute verwirrt umher und konnte nirgendwo den dicken Wälzer sehen. „Keine Sorge, Süße! Dein Buch ist an einem sicheren Ort.“ Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er so schnell das Buch irgendwo hinbringen konnte. „Es ist in meinem Mantel.“ Langsam nahm er den Stoff zur Seite und gewährte Cathy einen Blick auf das Innenleben. Nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr, zwinkerte aufgeregt mit den Augenlidern und Lucius deutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass sie doch mal einen Blick riskieren sollte. Unsicher tasteten sich ihre Hände vor, griffen in die linke, innere Manteltasche und da konnte sie es erfühlen. Es war etwas kleines, mit einer rechteckigen Form und zog es heraus. Da war es doch tatsächlich das Buch, was sie in der Hand hielt. Nur in Miniatur Format. Ihr Blick sprach Bände und sie wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Lucius ahnte es, dass sie überrascht und geschockt zugleich wäre und gab ihr ein äußerst zufriedenes, arrogantes Grinsen. „Wie hast du…ich meine, wie geht das?“ „Man nennt es Zauberei, Miss Watkins. Eine einfache Form von Magie.“ „Du bist echt verrückt. Weißt du das eigentlich? Zuerst kaufst du mir dieses verdammt teure Buch und dann lässt du es mit Hilfe von deiner Zauberkunst so schrumpfen, dass es in deine Manteltasche passt. Das ist echt unglaublich!“ „Es erfreut mich immer wieder, wenn ich dich mit so einem einfachen Zauber beeindrucken kann.“ „Eigentlich wäre es mir viel lieber, wenn du mich mit etwas anderen von dir beeindrucken würdest.“ „Was sollte das deiner Meinung nach sein?“ „Mmmmh, mal überlegen. Da gibt es schon eine besondere Sache, die du auch in deiner Kleidung versteckst.“ Fordernd ließ sie ihre Hände über sein Hemd wandern und sah ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. „Dafür werde ich aber keinen Zauber anwenden.“ „Das will ich auch für dich hoffen. Denn das was ich will, möchte ich nämlich nur in Original Größe von dir haben, Mr. Malfoy!“ „Wir werden sehen, ob du es von mir haben darfst.“ Er hatte den Kopf soweit zu ihr nach unten gebeugt, dass er ganz sachte mit seinem Mund über ihre Wange streifte. Cathy dachte schon, dass er sie dort zärtlich küssen würde und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Doch eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, machte diesen Wunsch zunichte. Es war wie zu vermuten Lily, die mit ihrer hohen, piepsigen Tonlage alles zerstörte. Der eben noch wunderschöne Moment und die traute Zweisamkeit, wurden je unterbrochen. Mit einem tiefen Grummeln, entfernte Lucius sich von der Mechanikerin und schaute mit einem dunklen, bösen Blick über Cathys Schulter. Sie quittierte es mit einem genervten Augenrollen, drehte sich herum und sah zu ihrer Freundin.

Beide machten gute Mine, gingen auf die Blondine und den Professor zu. Während sich die Frauen kurz miteinander unterhielten und Lily ganz stolz ihre frisch gemachten Fingernägel zeigte, hätte Severus am liebsten, Malfoy mit einem Zauberspruch verhext. Doch Lucius nahm es sehr gelassen und versuchte seinen verärgerten Freund auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es funktionierte und anschließend flanierten die vier über den Markt entlang. Professor Snape entpuppte sich nach einer gewissen Zeit, zu einer wahren Plaudertasche. Während er Lucius mit verschiedenen Themen unterhielt, beäugte der blonde Zauberer misstrauisch, die beiden vor ihnen laufenden Frauen. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht der traumhaft, schöne Anblick von Cathys knackigen Hintern, der ihm so missfiel. Im Gegenteil. Die Art, wie sie ihre Hüften und ihren Po, in einem lasziven, verführerischen Rhythmus hin und her wiegte, war ein wahrer Genuss für seine Augen. Er hatte eher ein Problem damit, dass sich die beiden Freundinnen so hervorragend verstanden. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten, schienen sie eng miteinander verbandelt und Lucius konnte es überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Es war ihm schleierhaft und im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ein riesengroßes Rätsel. Aber wahrscheinlich war das bei den Weibern so und manchmal musste er dieses Verhalten einfach nicht verstehen müssen. Ganz gemütlich gingen sie an den unterschiedlichen Läden und Ständen vorbei, schauten sich abstrakte, merkwürdig wirkende Dinge an, womit weder Lucius noch Severus etwas mit anfangen konnten und kamen schon bald zur Mitte des Marktplatzes. Dort stand ein hübscher Springbrunnen, mit einer weißen Marmor Statue und es stellte das Abbild von einem Blumenmädchen dar. Als Dekoration und auch als kleines Highlight, hatte man es mit echten Blumen geschmückt. Ein bunter Blumenkranz zierte den Kopf und in der ausgestreckten linken Hand, hielt sie eine rote Rose. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick und Lucius war davon ganz angetan. Vor allem als man sich für eine kurze Pause auf eine Bank setzte, die vor dem Brunnen stand. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, erkundete noch einmal auf eigene Faust vereinzelte Stände und wurde auch schon bald fündig. Er kaufte ein paar Kleinigkeiten für sich und auch für seine Freundin. Eigentlich war es eher seine Geliebte und ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis. Lily verabschiedete sich auf die Toilette und war einige Zeit länger verschwunden. Zufällig hatte sie da einen Typen kennengelernt und ließ sich sofort, von diesem unbekannten Schönling so richtig ordentlich ficken. Die ganze aufgestaute, negative Energie musste schließlich abgebaut werden.

Für Cathy und Lucius war der Moment ideal. Endlich konnten die beiden wieder für sich sein und genossen ausgiebig, den gewonnenen Umstand der Zweisamkeit. Sie redeten völlig frei und ungehemmt miteinander, flirteten, lachten und hatten einfach eine wunderschöne Zeit. Beide saßen auf der Bank vor dem Brunnen und schleckten ihr Eis, was sie sich vor wenigen Minuten gekauft hatten. Doch mit normalen Eis essen hatte das schon fast nichts mehr zu tun, bei dem was beide da trieben. Gegenseitig reizten, neckten und spielten sie miteinander. Wobei es hauptsächlich wohl darum ging, wer wohl am besten mit der Zunge lecken konnte. Das beide dabei an bestimmte Körperstellen dachten, verpasste der ganzen Aktion einen sehr erotischen und anregenden Hauch. Die Luft war mit sexueller Spannung aufgeladen und es knisterte heftig zwischen der Mechanikerin und dem Zauberer.

Doch leider war es wieder einmal der Zufall, der es den beiden verhinderte, sich noch ein wenig länger und intensiver miteinander zu beschäftigen. Wie aus dem nichts, tauchten auf einmal zwei 8 jährige Zwillingsbrüder auf und rannten stürmisch auf die Mechanikerin zu. „Tante Cathy! Tante Cathy", riefen zeitgleich Ryan und Nathan Riley. Sie hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, als die Brüder ihr fast auf den Schoß sprangen. „Hey, Jungs! Nicht so wild!“ Aber die beiden hörten nicht und umarmten die junge Frau recht energisch. Nur mit Mühe, konnte sie ihr Eis festhalten. Lucius erkannte ihre Not, nahm es ihr ab und aß in aller Ruhe sein Eis auf.

Mit einem amüsanten Lächeln, sah er auf die frechen Jungs mit den braunen Haaren und den grünen Augen. Anscheinend verband seine hübsche Miss Watkins mit den Zwillingen eine sehr enge und persönliche Verbindung. Ihm gefiel es sehr, wie sie mit den Kindern umging und anscheinend hatte sie mit ihrer herzlichen, liebevollen, charmanten und freundlichen Art, nicht nur das Herz eines erwachsenen Mannes im Sturm erobert, sondern auch das der beiden Riley Jungs. Lucius schmerzte es schon fast, als er sah, wie sorgsam und behütet ihr Verhalten war. So führsorglich, einfühlsam und verständnisvoll. Das hatte er sich immer gewünscht. Eine wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite zu haben, die auch zeitgleich eine wunderbare Mutter seiner Kinder sein konnte. Es verpasste seinem Herzen einen Stich, als er plötzlich an Narcissa denken musste und sich all die furchtbaren Erinnerungen, bildlich vor seine Augen schoben. Der längst verdrängte, unsagbare Schmerz hervorbrach und fühlbar unerträglicher wurde. Er dachte an all die Schwangerschaften, die Fehlgeburten, an den Tod von seiner geliebten Tochter Isabella. All dies hatte er versucht zu verdrängen. Denn vergessen konnte er es nie. Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Aber manche Wunden würden nie verheilen und ein Leben lang, eine tiefe Narbe in der Seele eines Menschen hinterlassen. Lucius war tief in seinen Gedanken, als die Jungs ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten und mit lauter Stimme ansprachen. „Und was sind Sie für ein Mann?“ „Sind Sie ein Freund von Cathy?“ "Sie sehen aber cool aus!" "Schöner Mantel!" Wie auf Kommando, quasselten die Brüder los und strahlten Lucius mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Dabei sah man deutlich, die Zahnlücken zwischen den Zähnen und es gab ihnen ein sehr freches Aussehen. Er fand die Riley Brüder ziemlich sympathisch und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, auch irgendwie niedlich. Lucius empfand Sympathie für diese Muggel Jungs und eigentlich müsste er sie doch hassen. Doch es war das ganze Gegenteil. Durch ihre offene, neugierige, kindliche Art, erreichten sie einen Punkt bei Malfoy, der so tief verborgen in seinem inneren war, dass es bis dahin nur wenigen Menschen überhaupt gelang bis dorthin vorzudringen. „Guten Tag, Jungs. Gestattet mir mich einmal vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy.“ Ryan und Nathan blieb der Mund offenstehen, waren sichtlich beeindruckt von diesem großen, blonden Mann und seinem Gehstock, der an Bank lehnte. „Das ist aber ein cooler Name!“ „Und dieses Ding da! Ich will auch so etwas!“ Cathy riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Lucius, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die Brüder mittlerweile links und rechts neben dem Zauberer saßen und ihn mit Fragen löcherten. Während sie in aller Ruhe den Rest von ihrem Eis aß, beschäftigte er die Zwillinge mit ein paar einfachen Zaubertricks. Er verriet ihnen auch, dass in seinem Gehstock ein richtiger Zauberstab versteckt war und zeigte auch gleich einmal seine Magie. Auch wenn es relativ harmlose Zauber waren, so musste er doch aufpassen, in der Muggelwelt nicht entdeckt zu werden. Aber das was die Brüder zu sehen bekamen, ließ sie quietsch vergnügt werden. Er entführte die beiden in eine wunderbare und einmalige Traumwelt voller Zauberei, Magie und Fantasie. Neugierig und wissbegierig starrten die Jungs auf den netten, freundlichen Mann und seine beeindruckenden Tricks. Mit strahlenden Augen und weit aufgerissenen Mund konnten sie es nicht glauben, was hier geschah und waren einfach nur grenzenlos begeistert. Aber auch das beste und schönste Abenteuer hat irgendwann mal ein Ende, als die Eltern der Zwillinge erschienen. Lucius verabschiedete sich von Ryan und Nathan, gab ihnen noch ein paar gutgemeinte Ratschläge, bat darum, dass seine Zaubertricks ein Geheimnis bleiben sollten und würde sich sehr darüber freuen, die aufgeweckten Zwillinge bald mal wieder sehen zu können. Er schenkte jedem noch eine Münze von echten Zauberergold. Eine Galleone für jeden.  Cathy drückte die Jungs zum Abschied ganz fest an sich, plauderte noch ein wenig mit der Mutter Sarah und Paul dem Vater. Lucius hielt sich dezent zurück, beobachtete still die Unterhaltung zwischen Cathy und dem Ehepaar Riley. Offensichtlich waren sie alle sehr gut miteinander vertraut und verstanden sich hervorragend. Lucius hatte gemischte Gefühle und wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dieser Situation hier umgehen sollte. Denn es ließ ihn nur wieder darin bestätigen und auch schmerzlich feststellen, dass er so eine Lockerheit und Unbeschwertheit nie in seinem Leben hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er es auch nie jemals haben werden. Es frustrierte ihn dermaßen, dass er sich am liebsten von diesem Marktplatz aus, direkt ins Manor appariert hätte, nur um seinen ganzen Frust im Alkohol zu ertränken. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung und am dringendsten benötigte er dazu eigentlich eine gewisse Person. Besser gesagt, eine gewisse junge, wunderschöne Frau, die ihm dabei helfen würde, all seinen Schmerz und seine dunklen, düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er wollte vergessen, sich einfach nur fallen lassen und für einen kurzen Moment, an nichts mehr denken müssen. Lucius war bereit sich wieder gemeinsam mit ihr, auf die Schwelle der unbändigen Lust zu begeben. In der prickelnden Leidenschaft und in der puren Ekstase zu versinken. In den lodernden Flammen, des brennenden Verlangen zu verglühen. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Anwesenheit. Nach ihrer Nähe und Wärme, Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit, Zärtlichkeit und Sinnlichkeit. Er sehnte sich nach ihren flüsternden Worten und ihren sanften Küssen. Lucius wirkte wie abwesend, als Cathy an seine Seite trat. Ganz nah stellte sie sich an ihn heran und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. Sie schaute hinauf in sein Gesicht, sah ihm in die Augen und entdeckte etwas in seinem Blick, was sie stutzig werden ließ. Seine sonst so wunderschönen, blauen Augen wirkten müde und leer. Auch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war teilnahmslos und er wirkte viel blasser als sonst. Sie versuchte alles, damit er sie endlich ansah. Doch sein Blick ging an ihr vorbei und er starrte stur weiter geradeaus. Aber Cathy ließ trotzdem nichts unversucht und streichelte mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über seine Wange. „Lucius! Bitte! Schau mich an!“ Einen kurzen Augenblick später, der sich für Cathy wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte, wandte er das Gesicht zu ihr und sobald sich sein Blick mit den ihren traf, leuchteten seine Augen. Mit einmal war es wieder da. Dieses unglaubliche Funkeln, dieses außergewöhnliche Strahlen in ihnen und ließ es wie zwei traumhaft, schöne Aquamarine wirken. „Du bist so eine wunderschöne Frau. Weißt du eigentlich, wie besonders du bist? Wie unglaublich schön und aufregend, deine ganze Art ist?“ Er sprach mit rauer, flüsternder Stimme, lächelte sie liebevoll an, packte mit beiden Händen an ihren Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr nach unten. „Lucius. Ich,“ versuchte Cathy ihm zu antworten. Doch er unterbrach sie dabei, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und legte diesen sanft auf ihren Mund. „Ich will dich küssen! Hier und jetzt!“ Es waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er seinen Mund sanft aber verlangend auf den ihren presste. Cathy wollte ihm nicht widersprechen und lehnte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen. Ihre Hände packten in seinen Nacken, krallten sich in den langen Haaren fest und suchten sprichwörtlich den lang ersehnten Kontakt mit ihm. So schnell würde sie ihn definitiv nicht mehr loslassen und öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, als sie seine Zunge an ihren Lippen fühlen konnte. Sie ließ sich auf den leidenschaftlichen Tanz mit seiner Zunge ein, neckte diese und drückte ihren Körper immer enger an seinen. Wie unfassbar gut es sich doch anfühlte, als sie seinen warmen, harten Körper spüren konnte und sie drängte ihren Bauch gegen seine Erektion, rieb sich daran und entlockte Lucius ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er umfasste ihren Hintern, massierte kräftig die Pobacken und drückte ihren Körper immer fester gegen seinen. Nun war sie es, die laut in seinen Mund aufstöhnte, ihre Hände unter seinen schweren Mantel wandern ließ und sich dort in sein Hemd krallten. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vollkommen vergaß und immer energischer in ihren Handlungen wurde. Cathy zerrte an dem seidenen Hemd, wollte es ihm am liebsten schon gleich dort vor Ort ausziehen und seine nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern spüren. Lucius bemerkte ihr Verhalten und er konnte ihr mittlerweile starkes Verlangen deutlich spüren, als sie ihre Zunge heftig mit seiner kreisen ließ, diese regelrecht verschlang, immer lauter in seinen Mund stöhnte und sich wie verrückt an seiner harten, großen Erektion rieb.

Doch während die beiden so eng miteinander verschlungen waren und sich leidenschaftlich einander hingaben, hatten sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass man sie beobachtete. Es waren Lily und Severus, die mehr oder weniger dieses Schauspiel mitbekamen. Man traf sich dort am Brunnen wieder und als Lily sah, was da ihre Freundin machte, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie kicherte, amüsierte sich köstlich bei dem Anblick und wäre am liebsten dazwischen gegangen. Aber sie unterließ es und glotzte auf die zwei knutschenden Turteltauben. Doch Lily wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie diese Intimität nicht gestört hätte. Manchmal war sie wirklich eine unerträgliche Zicke, die ihrer Freundin absolut nichts gönnen wollte. „Dich kann man auch echt keine 5 Minuten alleine lassen. Du machst nur Blödsinn. Besser gesagt, steckst deine Zunge in den Hals von Mr. Malfoy. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit.“ Schnell fuhren die beiden auseinander, sahen sichtlich ertappt aus und versuchten die Situation, so gut wie es eben ging zu überspielen. Aber die Mühe war für umsonst und man hatte alles sehen können, was die beiden da trieben. „Lily, ich", sprach Cathy und wollte es ihr erklären, aber Lucius hielt sie davon ab. Er legte den Arm um ihre Taille, gab ihr einen alles sagenden Blick und sie verstand sofort. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an und er zwinkerte ihr mit dem linken Auge zu. „Ich frage lieber nicht, ob ihr noch weiter shoppen wollt. Mit Sicherheit…“ Lily schaute grinsend auf Cathy und als Lucius dies sah, konnte und wollte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er würde ihr definitiv eine klare Ansage machen. Mit einem eiskalten Blick starrte er sie an, war bereit, sie für alle Ewigkeit in das Jenseits zu zaubern. „Miss Jones! Welche freudige Überraschung. Ich dachte, Sie wären schon nach Hause. Wenn Sie mir doch auch noch die kleine Bemerkung gestatten, hatte ich eine wunderbare Zeit mit ihrer Freundin gehabt. Sie ist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau und wenn ich das auch noch hinzufügen darf, war es ein unglaublicher Genuss, ihre Zunge eben in meinem Hals zu haben.“ Während Cathy bei Lucius‘ gesprochenen Worten lächelte, schnaubte Lily verärgert auf. Leicht hob er die linke Hand und verhinderte damit, dass sie ihm antworten wollte. „Sie sollten sich lieber auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die Sie wirklich etwas angehen. Wollten Sie denn nicht eigentlich Geld ausgeben? Wie ich sehe, tragen Sie noch immer keine Einkäufe bei sich. Oder irre ich mich da vielleicht?“ Lily verzog verärgert das Gesicht und ging auf Cathy zu. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, dann klären wir das!“ Wütend stampfte sie weiter, ging in das nächste Geschäft und lebte dort ihre Kaufsucht mal so richtig aus. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was mit ihr los ist", sagte Cathy wie beiläufig und sah Lily verwundert hinterher. „Mach dir keine Gedanken über sie. Das ist nicht wichtig. Viel mehr sollten wir da weitermachen, wo wir eben so abrupt unterbrechen mussten.“ Lucius zwinkerte ihr zu, lächelte sie verführerisch an und streichelte mit der rechten Hand über ihren Hintern. Es war eindeutig, was er wollte und Cathy erging es nicht anders. Trotzdem bekam sie diese Sache mit Lily nicht aus dem Kopf und es beschäftige sie mehr, als ihr lieb war. Sie musste es auf jeden Fall klären. „Und was ist mit deinem Freund“, fragte Cathy, schaute abwechselnd zwischen den Männern hin und her. „Der Professor wird schon eine herausfordernde Beschäftigung für sich finden. Nicht wahr, Severus?“ Lucius zog arrogant die linke Augenbraue nach oben und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Doch Snape reagierte nicht, ersparte sich eine Antwort und gab Malfoy einen eindeutigen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen. Cathy spürte die Anspannung und steuerte gekonnt dagegen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Lucius, berührte ihn leicht am Arm und sprach dann mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme: „Wie wäre es denn, wenn ihr mal ein klärendes Gespräch miteinander führen würdet. So von Mann zu Mann. Dann kann ich nämlich in der Zwischenzeit nach Lily sehen.“ Sie gab Lucius keine Chance für eine Antwort, als sie ihn schüchtern anlächelte, auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in das Geschäft verschwand, wo nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor Lily hineingegangen war. Er stand sichtlich perplex mit geöffneten Mund da und schaute ihr nach. Anscheinend konnte er es nicht begreifen, dass sie ihn gerade tatsächlich stehenlassen hatte. Eigentlich war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und wenn das eine andere Person mit ihm gewagt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht so ruhig geblieben. Aber die hübsche Mechanikerin durfte es und mit einem verträumten Blick sah er ihr nach.

Dies war alles sehr zur Freude von Severus. Äußerlich sah man ihn seinen Spaß nicht an. Aber innerlich amüsierte er sich prächtig bei dem Anblick seines sonst so arroganten und mächtigen Freundes, der nun eher wie ein verliebter Schuljunge wirkte und der jungen Muggel auf den Hintern starrte. Vielleicht war die Idee, hier nach Greenwich zu apparieren, doch keine so schlechte und er würde gespannt sein, wie Lucius sich weiter verhalten würde. Severus dachte an die Worte von Malfoy zurück, als beide hier am Vormittag ankamen. _*Es ergeben sich hier nun wahrlich ungeahnte, fantastische Möglichkeiten.*_  
Snape konnte es kaum noch erwarten, diese fantastischen Möglichkeiten mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen. Er wusste auch nur allzu gut, dass ihn sein Freund ganz bestimmt nicht enttäuschen würde. Denn er kannte den Mann, Lucius Malfoy und vor allem kannte er dessen Schwächen. Es waren immer die Frauen. Wunderschöne, bezaubernde, reizvolle Damen, die sein Interesse und seine Begierde weckten. Mal sehen, wie weit der blonde Zauberer mit der jungen Muggel gehen würde. Denn Lucius war ein Mann großer Taten, wie er eben eindeutig unter Beweis stellte und sich hingebungsvoll, leidenschaftlich, wild küssend in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Dieser Mann, nahm sich immer das, was er wollte und begehrte. Mit großer Vorfreude erwartete Severus den weiteren Verlauf der Shoppingtour und fand auch den Umstand, dass er Lilys Tüten die ganze Zeit über tragen musste, nicht mehr so furchtbar wie noch am Anfang. Es könnte höchstwahrscheinlich noch sehr interessant werden und Lilys zickiges Verhalten würde noch eine Spur schärfer werden, wenn sie ihre Freundin dabei erwischen würde, wie diese ein Techtelmechtel mit Lucius hat. Er sah die Gesichter der Beteiligten schon bildlich vor sich. Die negativen Emotionen, die Wut, der Hass und diese unendliche Eifersucht. Es würde ein wunderbarer Tag im Leben von Severus Snape werden und ein ironisches Lächeln umzog seine Mundwinkel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und Meinungen sind sehr erwünscht. Schreibt mir eure Gedanken, Ideen und Vorschläge.


	24. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Shopping Tour im Greenwich Market geht in die nächste Runde und es werden so einige interessante Dinge passieren, die nicht nur die Kauflust befriedigen wird. Während Lily mit ihrer Eifersucht zu kämpfen hat, genießt Cathy die wunderschöne Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit Lucius verbringt und lässt sich wieder einmal auf ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis mit ihm ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass es leider wieder einmal so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Kapitel hier einstellen konnte. Auch ist es dieses Mal länger geworden als sonst.  
> Die Idee mit dem Geschäft und dem klangvollen Namen *Wonderland* hatte ich schon länger in meinem Kopf und ich finde es äußerst interessant, wie unterschiedlich doch die Beteiligten reagieren, als sie alle den Laden betreten. Vor allem die beiden Zauberer, Lucius und Severus, die offensichtlich doch sehr angetan von diesen beeindruckenden Dingen der Muggel Welt sind.  
> Da brauche ich nicht zu erwähnen, dass besonders Lucius sein Augenmerk wieder auf der jungen Mechanikerin hat und sie von seinen einmaligen Fähigkeiten überzeugen wird. Doch ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Nur eins: es wird wieder einmal ziemlich heiß werden 😁🔥.

„Manchmal muss ich mich echt über dich wundern“, sagte Lily zu ihrer Freundin und grinste sie dabei ziemlich frech an. Cathy verstand zunächst kein Wort und gab nur einen unschuldigen Blick von sich. „Oh! Jetzt guck nicht so! Du weißt ganz genau, von was ich rede.“ Lily zeigte mit dem Kopf leicht über ihre Schulter und deutete auf die beiden Männer, die hinter ihnen waren. Nun ging endlich auch der Mechanikerin ein Licht auf und sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwie war sie überhaupt nicht bei der Sache und war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Cathy war vollkommen neben sich und hatte Probleme, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist alles so…“ „So aufregend! So schön! Ja? Das willst du doch sagen?“ Lily sah grinsend zu Cathy, atmete tief durch und nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand. „Ist schon echt verrückt, diese ganze Angelegenheit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du meinen Rat annehmen würdest.“ Cathy schaute zu ihr und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was mich dazu verleitet hat.“ „Das kann ich dir genau sagen. Dieser gutaussehende Mann, mit den wunderschönen Augen.“ Beide Freundinnen sahen sich an und kicherten. Sie liefen weiter den Markt entlang und schauten neugierig in die Schaufenster der verschiedenen Läden. Eigentlich war es so wie immer zwischen den beiden Frauen. Offensichtlich schienen sie sich gut miteinander zu verstehen und es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Lily ohne Ende eifersüchtig war. Sie konnte es perfekt kaschieren und war eine ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin. Lily spielte ihre Rolle, der liebevollen und umsorgenden Freundin einfach so gut, dass Cathy gar keine Möglichkeit hatte zu erkennen, dass es alles nur Maskerade war. Die Mechanikerin war auch viel zu gutmütig und zu gutgläubig. Eine durchaus wunderbare, positive Eigenschaft. Doch eines Tages wird ihr dieser Umstand wohl für einige Probleme sorgen. Sie sah stets immer nur das Gute in einem Menschen, glaubte immer an die Wahrheit und an die Ehrlichkeit. Mit dieser Philosophie und Lebenseinstellung ging sie durch die Welt, fuhr damit einwandfrei und sorgenfrei auf ihrer eigenen persönlichen Linie. Aber das es auch genügend Menschen gab, die diese Tatsache schamlos ausnutzen werden wollen, konnte sie sich nie vorstellen. 

„Da wären wir endlich. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, Sebastians Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du gleich in seinen Laden gehst. Es ist auch viel zu lange her, als du das letzte Mal hier warst.“ Die beiden Freundinnen standen Arm in Arm vor einem großen Schaufenster und ließen ihre Blicke über die beeindruckenden Auslagen wandern. Der Laden mit dem klangvollen Namen *WONDERLAND* war spezialisiert auf den Bereich Gothic und verkaufte alles Rund um dieses Thema. Es war der angesagte Store schlechthin, wenn es darum ging, Gothic und Occult Fashion zu kaufen. Dort gab es wirklich alles und ließ keine Wünsche offen. Bekleidung, Schuhe, Accessoires und sei es noch so verrückt und ausgefallen gewesen, bei Sebastian konnte man alles käuflich erwerben. Der von außen recht klein wirkende Laden, war von innen unwahrscheinlich groß und erstreckte sich über mehrere Etagen. Es war die Adresse, wo man sich stilvoll passend zu dem Thema einkleiden und der eigenen Fantasie freien Lauf lassen konnte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie schön es doch hier ist", sagte Cathy und schaute wie fasziniert auf die ausgestellten Waren. Das aufwendig dekorierte Schaufenster war eine wahre Augenweide und es gab da etwas, was ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Eine wunderschöne Sache, die sie wie magisch anzog. Mit stark erweiterten Pupillen, starrten ihre Augen auf den Gegenstand. Es war ein wunderschönes Kleid, was sie so faszinierte und nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Wie erstarrt und vollkommen regungslos, schaute sie verträumt auf dieses Stück, was ein wahrhafter Traum aus Seide, Spitze und Tüll war. Nur wie beiläufig bemerkte Cathy, wie Lily zur Eingangstür ging und die Worte an sie richtete: „Lass uns reingehen, Süße! Da wird es noch soviel mehr geben, was dich begeistern wird. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, den Laden leer zu shoppen!“ Mit schriller Stimme rief Lily so laut, dass nun auch die beiden Zauberer sich in ihrer Unterhaltung gestört fühlten und die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frauen legten. Während Severus mit den Augen rollte und ein tiefes Grummeln seiner Kehle entfuhr, war Lucius mit seinen Augen bei der hübschen Mechanikerin. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Erscheinung genauer zu betrachten und als er sah, wie sie wie hypnotisiert auf das Schaufenster starrte und bemerkte, dass ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen einem Bekleidungsstück lag, umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seinen Mund. „Hey, Cathy! Kommst du jetzt mal“, rief Lily schon sehr ungeduldig. „Was? Ja, sofort. Ich will mir nur noch ein wenig das hier anschauen.“ Sie zeigte mit der rechten Hand auf das Kleid was in dem Schaufenster ausgestellt war. „Hier drinnen gibt es bestimmt noch reichlich genug von solchen Kleidern. Los, komm jetzt endlich!“ Cathy wollte sich schon zum gehen abwenden, als Lucius sie leicht mit seiner Hand an ihrer Taille berührte. Sofort blieb sie stehen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihn an. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln erwiderte er ihren Blick und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn Professor Snape Sie begleiten würde, Miss Jones? Ich nehme mal an, so einen beeindruckenden Laden hat er auch noch nie gesehen und ist sicherlich ganz erpicht darauf, diesen zu erkunden.“ Als Lucius mit Lily sprach, wendete er seinen Blick nicht von Cathy ab. Der Blondine blieb nichts weiter übrig als zu seufzen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich in die Richtung von dem Professor. „Dann kommen Sie, Severus! Es wird Ihnen gefallen.“ Abwartend schaute sie auf Snape, der einen dunklen Blick zu Lucius warf und langsam auf Lily zuging. Während die Blondine und der Professor einige kurze Sätze miteinander wechselten, wobei es doch hauptsächlich um die Sinnhaftigkeit dieser ganzen Sache hier ging und lautstark diskutierten, waren Lucius und Cathy in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Ganz eng standen sie zusammen, wobei der blonde Zauberer direkt hinter ihr stand und seine rechte Hand sanft auf ihre Hüfte legte. Wie ein Stromschlag durchzog es ihren Körper, als sie seine federleichte Berührung spüren konnte. Ein aufregendes Kribbeln ging von dieser Stelle aus und wanderte immer weiter. Als er auch noch leicht seinen Kopf nach unten beugte, merkte sie seine langen, weichen Haare, die sich wie Seide auf ihrer nackten Haut anfühlten und sie dort kitzelten. Sein heißer Atem streifte an ihrem Ohr und Hals entlang, hinterließen eine Spur von aufkommender, prickelnder Erregung und überall auf ihrem Körper bildete sich Gänsehaut. Aufgeregt zwinkerte sie mit den Augenlidern und auch sonst war alles in ihr in heller Aufruhr. Dieser Mann machte sie verrückt und wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sich beide vor wenigen Minuten noch so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, ließ es sie immer unruhiger werden. Wie gerne hätte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken gekrallt, seinen Kopf zu ihren nach unten gezerrt und ihre Lippen verlangend auf die seinen gepresst.   
„Was für ein bemerkenswertes Kleid! Ein bezauberndes Meisterwerk und ein fantastisches Spiel der feinen Stoffe.“ Lucius flüsterte Cathy mit rauer, verführerischer Stimme ins Ohr und war ihr dabei so nah, dass er mit seinen Lippen fast dieses berührte. Diese ganze Nähe machte sie so konfus, dass sie bald noch das Atmen vergaß. Sie musste hart schlucken und tastete mit ihrer linken Hand nach irgendetwas, wo sie sich daran festhalten konnte. Denn würde sie hier noch länger stehen, so eng mit diesen aufregenden, blonden Zauberer, würde sie unter Garantie ohnmächtig werden. Schnell packte ihre Hand fest an seinen Unterarm, krallte die Finger kräftig in den Stoff von seinem Mantel. Lucius bemerkte ihr Verhalten, fühlte deutlich ihre Hand und konnte ein leises Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Es ist ein sehr schönes Kleid. Schade nur, dass es ein Ausstellungsstück ist und nicht verkauft wird.“ Man konnte deutlich die Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören und frustriert schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Dieses Kleid würde dir ausgezeichnet stehen. Du würdest damit wie eine bezaubernde Prinzessin aussehen. Meine wunderschöne Prinzessin.“ Cathy entwich daraufhin ein leises Lachen. „Aber dazu wird es leider nicht kommen. Siehst du das Schild, was daneben steht? Das ist eindeutig und mir wird wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als nur davon zu träumen.“ Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm herum, sah in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen und berührte sanft seine rechte Wange. Zärtlich strichen ihre Finger über seine warme Haut. Sie lächelte ihn äußerst charmant und auch so schüchtern an, dass Lucius sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht sofort über sie herzufallen und sie hemmungslos zu küssen. „Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, dir dieses Kleid zu kaufen“, antwortete er ziemlich selbstbewusst und arrogant. Leicht legte er den Kopf zur Seite, spannte den Kiefer an und schob das Kinn nach vorn. Mit nach oben gezogener linker Augenbraue, sah er mit einem lüsternen Blick auf sie herab. „Hmmm…ich weiß, Lucius. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja etwas anderes schönes kaufen. Es gibt so viele wunderbare Sachen im Wonderland.“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über den Reverskragen von seinem Mantel, fuhr mit den Fingern zaghaft über den feinen, schimmernden Stoff, ließ diese im Anschluss danach, in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Mantel und das Hemd wandern. Während Cathy das mit ihren Händen tat, schaute sie von unten nach oben zu ihm auf, zwinkerte einmal kurz mit den Augenlidern und sah ihn mit einem sehr verführerischen Blick an. Dieser Blick von ihr reichte aus, um einen Eisberg zum schmelzen zu bringen. Doch es war eindeutig Lucius, der von diesem Anblick hin und weg war. Er war regelrecht gefangen und möge Merlin ihm doch dabei helfen, sich da wieder herauszufinden. Wenn sie ihn nämlich so ansah, mit ihren großen, blauen Augen und dabei so verdammt unschuldig wirkte, konnte er ihr nicht widerstehen.   
„Wir wollen ja nur ungern eure süße Zweisamkeit stören, aber wir würden sehr gerne mal in den Laden gehen“, sprach Lily und hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke. Severus sagte dazu nichts, blickte stoisch aus dunklen Augen in Richtung von Cathy und Lucius. Bevor sich die Mechanikerin von dem blonden Zauberer abwendete, gab sie ihm noch ein liebevolles Lächeln und fuhr zärtlich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger an seinem Kinn entlang. Es war eine verlockende Geste und er wollte eindeutig mehr von ihren sanften Berührungen. Er schaute ihr nach, wie sie zu ihrer Freundin ging, sah noch einmal kurz zu dem Kleid in dem Schaufenster, bevor er seinen Blick über die entzückende Rückseite ihres hübschen Körpers wandern ließ. Mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen im Gesicht, trat er ebenfalls näher und nacheinander betraten nun alle *Wonderland*. 

Kaum hatte Lily den Laden betreten, kam ihnen allen ein betörender Duft entgegen. Es war eine wohlriechende Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräutern und dem sehr intensiven Geruch von Patchouli. Während die Mädels diese Art von Geruch recht einladend fanden und auch ein zufriedenes Lächeln in dem Gesicht von Lucius zu erkennen war, hatte Severus sichtlich Probleme damit. Er bekam das Würgen und seine Augen brannten wie Feuer. Er war eindeutig andere Sachen gewöhnt und sehnte sich zurück nach seinen dunklen, kalten, modrigen Keller in Hogwarts. Die Verkäuferin, die eben noch halb über den Tisch an der Kasse lehnte und sich mit Abrechnungen beschäftigte, hob den Kopf und sah in Richtung der Kunden, die gerade den Laden betreten hatten. Doch als sie sah, um wen es sich dabei handelte, hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge auf und sie sprang halb um die Kasse herum. „Oh mein Gott! Ist das denn die Möglichkeit? Ich werde verrückt. Sebastian! Sebastian! Komm schnell! Du wirst nie erraten, wer hier in unserem Laden steht.“ Claire Miller, wie die junge Verkäuferin hieß, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie die beiden Frauen erkannte. Freudestrahlend umarmten sich alle drei recht stürmisch und konnten sich kaum voneinander lösen. Schnell fanden sie eine äußerst anregende Unterhaltung und interessierten sich nur noch für ihre eigenen Belange. Das aber auch Lucius und Severus noch anwesend waren, war nur noch zweitrangig. Doch der blonde Zauberer nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um die Verkäuferin ein wenig näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Denn schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann, der sehr gerne mal den einen oder anderen Blick riskierte. Von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung her, war er ziemlich irritiert und zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben, als seine Augen über ihr recht merkwürdiges Outfit wanderten. Claire war nicht älter als Anfang zwanzig, hatte gefärbte, knallrote Haare und diese in einer sehr aufwendigen Frisur in Form gebracht. Für Lucius hatte es eher den Anschein, als wäre sie mit ihren Haaren in ein Unwetter geraten und direkt vom Blitz getroffen. Des Weiteren funkelte und blinkte es aus ihrem doch recht hübschen Gesicht. Überall war sie mit kleinen Steinchen markiert und hatte es an der Augenbraue, am Nasenflügel und sogar an der Unterlippe, war so ein merkwürdiges Ding. Lucius konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich solch ein hübsches Gesicht nur so verunstalten konnte. Denn Claire war eine sehr attraktive Frau und hatte schöne, grüne Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase. Das war aber auch das Einzige, was ihm an ihren äußeren Erscheinungsbild gefiel. Denn den ganzen Rest fand er als verstörend und dieser eigentümliche Kleidungsstil, war alles andere, als nach seinem Geschmack. Das Oberteil was sie trug, war ein schwarzes Netzshirt und zeigte viel Haut. Durch die raffinierten Öffnungen in dem Stoff, konnte man bis auf ihren schwarzen BH schauen. Es reichte von der Länge her, bis knapp über den Bauchnabel und dort wo der Stoff endete, funkelte ein auffälliges Piercing. Lucius musste bei diesem Anblick, sofort an die Piercings von Cathy denken, die sie auch an verschiedenen, aufregenden Stellen von ihrem Körper hatte. Mit einem amüsanten Lächeln schaute er weiter, sah auf den extrem kurzen, schwarzen Lederrock, die rotschwarz gestreifte Strumpfhose und den Rest ihrer Beine, die in schwarzen Plateau-Stiefeletten steckten. Die Schuhe waren massiv, wirkten schwer und klobig. An den Seiten waren auffällige, silberne Schnallen angebracht und der Absatz so hoch, dass sie damit locker die vor ihr stehenden Cathy und Lily überragte. Während Lucius mit dieser Claire beschäftigt war, ließ Severus seine Augen und sein Interesse über die Einrichtung von diesem Laden schweifen. Auch wenn ihm dieser Gestank von diesem Ort hier missfiel, so war er äußerst angetan von dem beeindruckenden Ambiente. Neugierig suchten seine Augen die einzelnen Dinge ab und schon bald entdeckte er etwas, was ein deutliches Gefühl an Freude in ihm auslöste. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Objekt, was über der Kasse hing und er hoffte inständig, dass man es auch kaufen konnte. Es war ein schwarz, silberner Totenschädel, mit leuchtenden, roten Augen und zwischen den Zähnen, war eine einzelne schwarze Rose. Severus war so fasziniert von diesem Teil, dass er es auf der Stelle sein Eigen nennen wollte. Er lehnte sich leicht Lucius entgegen und wollte auch unbedingt dessen Meinung dazu hören. Malfoy war froh, dass sein Freund ihn mit einem anderen Thema ablenkte. Denn umso länger er noch auf diese eigenartige Verkäuferin starren würde, umso höher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er noch seine Augen geschädigt hätte. Die Männer führten ein anregendes Gespräch und bemerkten zunächst nicht, dass sie nun das Objekt der Begierde waren und neugierig von den Frauen beobachtet wurden. Während die Zauberer sich rege über die ihnen dargebotenen Dinge austauschten und fachsimpelnd ihre Meinungen kundtaten, kicherten die weiblichen Anwesenden und diese Claire war sehr angetan von dem gutaussehenden, blonden Mann. Mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick, schaute sie auf Lucius und wollte eigentlich schon etwas sagen, als sie die Reaktion von Cathy aus ihren Augenwinkeln mitbekam. Denn wie die hübsche Mechanikerin diesen sexy Mann anglotzte und ihn dabei fast mit ihren Augen auszog, war ihr direkt klar, was da zwischen den beiden ablief. Vor allem auch, weil er ihre Blicke bestätigte und sie nicht nur einmal, sehr charmant und verführerisch anlächelte. Claire hatte verstanden und würde die Hände von ihm lassen. Aber wenn sie ihn schon nicht anfassen dürfte, dann könnte sie doch wenigstens noch ein bisschen schauen, sich ein wenig Appetit und Anregung holen. Dagegen würde wohl niemand etwas einzuwenden haben. Lucius zeigte mit seinen Gehstock auf die unterschiedlichen Bekleidungsstücke, die aufgereiht an den Kleidungsständern hingen und teilte nur allzu gerne sein vorhandenes Wissen mit dem Professor. Dieser war, man konnte es kaum glauben, deutlich interessiert und hinterfragte neugierig die ein oder andere Sache. 

„Da tritt mich doch ein Pferd! Wen haben wir denn da? Das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung“, rief eine laute, männliche Stimme und wie aus dem nichts, tauchte dazu auf einmal ein junger Mann aus der hinteren Ecke des Ladens auf und lief überschwänglich auf die Gruppe der Frauen zu. Es war Sebastian Hurley und kaum hatte er die Mädels erreicht, packte er sehr energisch und überschwänglich an Cathys Hüften, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie halb durch die Luft. Als er sie wieder auf den Boden abgesetzt hatte, küsste er sie kräftig auf den Mund. Die ganze Aktion ließ Lucius selbstverständlich nicht unberührt. Mit eisigen, wütenden, hasserfüllten Blick schaute er auf diesen Muggel, wie dieser seine Geliebte anfasste und zog abwertend den linken Mundwinkel nach oben. Dieser junge Kerl mit seinen gierigen, dreckigen  Händen, sie an Stellen berührte, wo eigentlich nur er, Lucius Malfoy und seine Hände sie anfassen, berühren und streicheln durften. Dann küsste er sie auch noch. Auf ihren Mund! Auf ihre wunderbar, sanften, weichen, roten Lippen! Das war zu viel für den arroganten, reinblütigen Zauberer. Wie konnte dieser daher gelaufene Wichtigtuer es sich nur wagen, es sich regelrecht anmaßen, dass für sich zu beanspruchen, was eigentlich ihm, Lucius Malfoy, gehörte. Die hübsche Mechanikerin war ganz klar Seins. Sie gehörte ihm und nur ihm. Sie war sein Besitz, sein Eigentum und niemand sollte es je wagen, ihm dieses streitig zu machen. Die Wut und Eifersucht brodelte in Lucius, hatte bald schon den Punkt erreicht, wo es aus ihm herausbrechen würde. Aber noch hatte er sich und sein Handeln unter Kontrolle. Doch seine rechte Hand verkrampfte sich immer schmerzhafter, um den Schlangenkopf von seinem Gehstock und ließ erahnen, wie es in seinem inneren aussah und welch heftiger Sturm dort tobte. Die aufkommende Wut und dieser unendliche Hass, was er für diesen jungen Mann empfand, konnte er kaum noch verbergen und wenn Lucius ihn an einem anderen Ort getroffen hätte, dann wäre dieses Aufeinandertreffen nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen. Lucius hätte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch der dunklen Künste verhext und der junge Mann hätte sich gewünscht, dem Zauberer Lucius Malfoy nie begegnet zu sein. Malfoy hätte aus seinem unerschöpflichen Repertoire von dunkler Magie, den verhassten Muggel am eigenen Leib spüren lassen, wie es sich dabei anfühlte, sich eindeutig mit dem falschen Mann angelegt zu haben. Mit einem arroganten Grinsen, schaute Lucius zu dem Verkäufer und ergötzte sich an dessen Unwissenheit. Ein zufriedenes Gefühl der Genugtuung lag über ihn. Denn zum Glück, ahnte der junge Verkäufer nichts von Lucius‘ bösen und dunklen Gedanken. Nachdem Sebastian nämlich auch noch Lily umarmte, ihr ebenfalls einen dicken Kuss gab, dieses Mal zwar nur auf die Wange und ein paar lustige Sätze mit den Frauen wechselte, war seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort bei den Männern, die etwas entfernt standen. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er auf die Zauberer zu, gab ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln und streckte Lucius sofort die Hand entgegen. 

„Wen haben wir denn hier hübsches? Euch bezaubernde Prachtexemplare habe ich leider noch nie in meinem Laden gesehen. Herzlich Willkommen ihr beiden Süßen! Mein Name ist Sebastian Hurley. Aber ihr könnt ruhig Sebastian zu mir sagen und du mein hübscher Blonder, kannst mir auch sehr gerne andere Namen geben.“ Der junge Verkäufer hielt sich nicht zurück und fiel sofort mit der sprichwörtlichen Tür ins Haus. Sebastian war schwul und zeigte ganz offen, seine sexuellen Neigungen. Sehr zum Verdruss von Severus, der stark an sich halten musste, um nicht fluchtartig den Laden zu verlassen. Er hatte nichts gegen Schwule. Nur diese aufdringliche, penetrante Art von dem jungen Mann nervte ihn und dagegen hatte er definitiv etwas. Aber er versuchte stolz Haltung zu bewahren und ließ sich seinen Unmut nicht anmerken. Wie auch Lucius, der stocksteif da stand und sich an seinem Gehstock festhielt. Mit seinen blauen Augen musterte er eindringlich sein gegenüber und versuchte wohl abzuschätzen, in wie weit, dieser Kerl wirklich eine Gefahr für ihn sein könnte. Als ob es jemals eine Rolle gespielt hätte und allein der Fakt, dass er schon daran dachte, war im Grunde einfach nur lächerlich. Aber Lucius konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders und seine Gedanken rasten nur so in seinem Kopf. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ihn das so sehr beschäftigt wie jetzt und war schon fast erschrocken über sich selbst und seine daraus resultierenden Reaktionen. Er reagierte eindeutig viel zu heftig, auf die Aktionen des jungen Mannes und sollte sich beruhigen. Er musste zur Besinnung kommen und sich nicht so sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er musste so reagieren. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, dieses Objekt vor ihm, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dieses wertlose Muggel, einfach zu beseitigen. Damit es nie wieder, die Hände an sein Eigentum legen würde. Denn eins war unumstritten. Ein Lucius Malfoy würde niemals teilen und egal wer es auch versuchen würde, ihm seinen Besitz wegzunehmen, würde es bitter bereuen und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen. Doch umso länger er diesen Sebastian begutachtete, umso besser fühlte er sich. Er würde keine Bedrohung für den mächtigen Zauberer darstellen, sondern ihn eher als einen netten Zeitvertreib ansehen. Denn Sebastian war augenscheinlich nicht an dem weiblichen Geschlecht interessiert und hatte seine gierigen Augen mehr auf Lucius gerichtet. Aber wie der junge Verkäufer den blonden Zauberer anstarrte, mit einem lüsternen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und dann dieser eindeutige, unmissverständliche Blick, der klar ausdrückte, dass Sebastian ihn begehrte. Lucius wusste genau um seine Wirkung, die er bei beiden Geschlechtern auslöste und ließ sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln hinreißen. Abschätzend sah er auf den jungen Mann vor ihm und seine Augen wanderten über dessen Erscheinungsbild. Dieser Sebastian Hurley sah unwahrscheinlich gut aus, war nicht älter als Mitte Zwanzig und hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die frech nach oben gestylt und an den Seiten ausrasiert waren. Seine Frisur war ein Undercut und dieser Haarstyle verpasste ihm ein hübsches, niedliches Aussehen und er sah damit aus wie ein kleiner, frecher Junge. Seine hellblauen Augen strahlten, wirkten wie das türkisfarbene Wasser des Meeres und wenn er lächelte, erschienen kleine Grübchen auf seinen Wangen. Bekleidet war er mit einer dunkelblauen, verwaschenen Jeans Shorts, die ihm von der Länge her bis an die Knie reichte, ein schwarzes Tank Top mit einem silbernen Totenkopf Aufdruck und an den Füßen trug er schwarze Chucks. Er hatte auch noch einige hübsche Accessoires, wie ein schwarzes, geflochtenes Lederarmband, was er am linken Handgelenk trug und in den Ohrläppchen waren jeweils Tunnel mit 3D Drachen Motiv. An seinen Armen war er tätowiert und die Tattoos zogen sich der Länge nach, über die gesamten Arme und zeigten schöne Abbildungen von Drachen, Tötenköpfen und Schlangen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Sebastian auch nicht gegen ein kurzes Techtelmechtel abgeneigt und Lucius ließ seine Gedanken völlig frei wandern, dachte an diese unzähligen Begegnungen, die er mit solchen jungen Männern hatte. Auch ein großer, mächtiger, einflussreicher Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Erfahrungen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht gesammelt. Damals als er noch einige Jahre jünger war und hemmungslose Orgien gefeiert hatte. Ihm war es schlichtweg egal, wer seinen Schwanz blies und in welches Loch er ihn stecken konnte. Die Hauptsache war immer nur, dass er seine Befriedigung bekam und den daraus resultierenden Sex, hatte er mit beiden Geschlechtern gleichermaßen recht ausgiebig. Lucius streckte leicht den Kopf nach oben, hob dazu provokant die linke Augenbraue und gab Sebastian ein arrogantes Grinsen. 

„Wenn ich mich Ihnen einmal vorstellen dürfte. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und dieser Mann neben mir, ist Professor Severus Snape.“ Er streckte Sebastian nun die Hand aus und als beide die Hände schüttelten, war es für den jungen Muggel wie ein Stromschlag, der seinen Körper durchfuhr. Seine Augen strahlten Malfoy an und mit einem verträumten Lächeln, sah er auf den elegant, gekleideten Zauberer. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Darling! Auch wenn ich dich hier noch nie gesehen habe. Wie mir scheint, kaufst du deine Klamotten nur in ganz speziellen Geschäften.“ Sebastian lächelte ihn an. Dabei konnte man die Grübchen auf seinen Wangen sehen und stemmte die Hände an die Hüften. Er hielt den Kopf leicht schräg und ließ seine Augen über das Erscheinungsbild von Lucius wandern. „In der Tat, beziehe ich meine Bekleidung ausschließlich nur aus Paris“, antwortete Lucius ihm in gewohnt überheblicher Art. „Ach, nein! Wirklich? Dann bist du wahrscheinlich auch so ein neureicher Kerl, der nur maßgeschneiderte Sachen trägt“, sagte Sebastian und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Lucius zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah, wie Sebastian nur frustriert mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dazu noch übertrieben laut aufstöhnte. „Sorry, Darling! Aber ich glaube, dann werde ich wohl nicht das richtige für dich haben. Obwohl du in einer engen Jeans eine fantastische Figur machen würdest. Du hast bestimmt einen richtig schönen Knackarsch. Wir haben hier einige Teile von der aktuellen Kollektion, die sehnsüchtig auf einen Käufer warten. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir das mal zeigen und ich wäre sehr gerne bereit, dir bei der Anprobe zu helfen. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass alles perfekt passt und schön hübsch verpackt ist. Du hast garantiert viel zu verpacken und einen großen, dicken Schwanz…“ Lucius hatte keine Lust auf diesen weiteren Verlauf der Konversation und unterbrach deshalb in einem ziemlich schroffen Ton den jungen Mann. „Mr. Hurley“, sagte Lucius mit lauter, rauer Stimme und hoffte somit, sein gegenüber zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch es war genau das ganze Gegenteil und der Verkäufer konnte es nicht unterlassen, Lucius weiter zu reizen. Anscheinend stand der junge Kerl auf so etwas und es machte ihn regelrecht an, wie harsch der blonde Zauberer mit ihm sprach. Ohne Pause flirtete er mit Malfoy, leckte sich verlockend über die Lippen und schaute ihn mit lüsternen Blick aus funkelten Augen an. „Sebastian! Du kannst ruhig Sebastian zu mir sagen, mein Hübscher“, säuselte er und trat einen Schritt näher an Lucius heran. Dieser wollte instinktiv zurückweichen, doch bewahrte er stolz Haltung und bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln. Malfoy biss sich leicht auf die Zunge und wie gerne hätte er seine ehrliche Meinung zu dieser ganzen Sache hier geäußert. Denn die offene, direkte Art von diesen Sebastian Hurley fand er nun doch ein wenig unpassend und gerade auch weil seine hübsche Miss Watkins mit anwesend war. Wer weiß, wie viel sie davon eigentlich mitbekam und was sie überhaupt davon halten sollte, wenn Sebastian, Lucius in solch ein intimes Gespräch verwickelte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln riskierte er einen kurzen Blick, sah zu ihr und war irgendwie froh darüber, dass Cathy anscheinend zu sehr mit den anderen Mädels beschäftigt war und von dieser Unterhaltung keine Notiz nahm. Sie war selbst in eine anregende, spannende Konversation vertieft und hatte kein Interesse daran, dem Gespräch zwischen blonden Zauberer und schwulen Verkäufer zu folgen. Lucius‘ Blick war wieder bei Sebastian, musterte ihn eindringlich mit seinen blauen Augen und ließ langsam die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen. Malfoy musste ob er nun wollte oder nicht, auf eine Art netter, charmanter Gentleman spielen, um das zu bekommen was er eigentlich wollte und würde dafür alle Register ziehen. Er ging dabei ganz geschickt und taktisch vor. Denn schließlich wollte er unbedingt dieses bezaubernde Kleid haben und würde es auch garantiert bekommen. Ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy, bekam immer alles was er wollte und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Sebastian um den Finger gewickelt hatte. „So wie ich das sehe, hat Ihr Laden einige exquisite Dinge anzubieten, die ich mir sehr gerne einmal anschauen möchte. Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas bei Ihnen, was mir besonders gefallen könnte.“ Sebastians Blick hellte sich auf und seine Augen strahlten. „Dann folge mir einfach unauffällig und ich werde dir meinen Laden zeigen.“ Sebastian zwinkerte den beiden Zauberern zu, klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und ging mit einem lasziven wackeln von seinem Hintern vorneweg. 

Wortlos folgten Lucius und Severus, dem sichtlich überdrehten jungen Mann und ließen sich den Laden zeigen. Während die Männer nun Etage für Etage Einblicke in die Gothic Fashion bekamen und dort mitunter Dinge sahen, die sie überraschten und auch schockierten, waren sie aber auch sehr erstaunt über die übermäßige Anzahl von Dingen, die es dort zu kaufen gab. Besonders was die Kleidung betraf und in den meisten Fällen, wahrscheinlich nicht mal annähernd die passende Beschreibung dazu war. Lucius und Severus konnten sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie man manche Dinge davon überhaupt anziehen konnte. Aber die Geschmäcker waren halt verschieden und absolut nach dem Geschmack der beiden Zauberer folgte nun der Teil, dass sozusagen ein krönender Abschluss der Laden Tour war. Die Männer betraten über eine steile Wendeltreppe aus Eisen die untere Etage. Sebastian nannte diesen Raum liebevoll den Fetisch Keller und war ein Traum für alle, die Lack, Leder und SM liebten. Anscheinend liebte das auch Lucius, den er ging zielstrebig auf eine Wand zu, an der einige Lederpeitschen, Flogger und Paddle befestigt waren. Schnell nahm er sich davon eine in die Hand und probierte das Teil aus Leder gleich einmal aus. Mit einem ordentlichen Hieb und Knall, pfiffen die langen Lederstränge durch die Luft. Lucius‘ Augen funkelten und ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ein neues Spielzeug, Lucius?“ Es war Severus, der bis dahin vollkommen still war und nun das Wort erhob. „Hmmm. Die alte Peitsche hat ihren Soll erfüllt. Nun ist es an der Zeit für ein neues Exemplar.“ „Da wird sich Narcissa aber freuen“, antwortete Severus und sah wie Lucius den Kopf leicht schräg zur Seite geneigt hatte, die linke Augenbraue nach oben gezogen war und er ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick aus blauen Augen anschaute. Er wandte den Blick von Snape wieder ab und zurück auf die Peitsche in seiner Hand. Kurz schweiften die Gedanken zu seiner Frau, bald Exfrau und nein, er würde dieses nette Accessoire nicht bei ihr anwenden und um damit ein wenig zu spielen. Lucius besah sich nun dieses Teil genauer und dachte daran, wie es wohl wäre, dieses hübsche Spielzeug bei seiner Geliebten einzusetzen. Wie er sie damit züchtigen und bestrafen, reizen und verwöhnen würde. Es könnte der jungen Muggel gefallen, vor allem weil es eine ungeahnte Lust weckte und immer in einer unglaublichen Ekstase endete. Wie sie auf seinem Bett liegen würde, sich windend durch die Laken wälzt, energisch an den Fesseln zerrt, wenn er sie mit den weichen Lederriemen stimuliert. Seine Augen zeigten ein unwiderstehliches Strahlen und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein verträumtes Lächeln. Diese Peitsche sollte ihm gehören. Es passte auch hervorragend zu seinem Erscheinungsbild und lud regelrecht dazu ein, kaiserliche Peitschenspiele mit Leder, Metall, Glanz und Gloria zu vollführen. Die erlesene Echtleder-Peitsche mit breiten Lederriemen machte großen Eindruck. Das ausgezeichnete Folterinstrument zeichnete sich nicht nur durch seine 18 kräftigen, spitz zugeschnittenen Lederstränge aus, sondern auch durch den imposanten Griff. Der silber, glänzende Metallgriff mit stolzem Knauf ähnelte einen edlen Spazierstock oder einer außergewöhnlichen Türklinge eines herrschaftlichen Prachtbaus. Die Lederriemen waren am Griff mit geflochtener Lederborte fixiert. Seitlich am Griff saß die praktische Lederschlaufe, die die Peitsche an dem Handgelenk festhielt. Lucius würde seine Geliebte mit dem hochwertigem SM-Spielzeug sehr beeindrucken. „Es überrascht mich nicht, dass dir dieses großartige Spielzeug gefällt. Ein überaus beeindruckendes Stück und der absolute Bestseller. Ich kann mir auch nur zu gut vorstellen, wie du deinen Partner damit bestrafen würdest. Wie gerne wäre ich es, den du damit züchtigst. Ich wäre sehr gerne in diesem ekstatischen Augenblick dein Partner und würde deine Zuwendung überaus genießen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wird mir schon ganz heiß. Ahhh, dass lässt mich echt geil werden. Schade nur, dass du in festen Händen bist.“ Als Sebastian es sagte, seufzte er auf und zeitgleich schauten Lucius und Severus zu ihm. Beide hatten ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in den Augen und während Lucius ein verführerisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, zuckte bei Severus nur leicht der linke Mundwinkel. „Sie haben eindeutig, sehr beeindruckende Dinge, Sebastian, die meine Zustimmung bekommen und ich äußerst reizvoll finde“, sagte Lucius mit betont rauer Stimme und trat näher an den Verkäufer heran. „Aber es gibt da noch ein anderes bezauberndes Exemplar, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Lassen Sie uns doch einmal nach oben gehen und ich werde Ihnen genau zeigen, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat.“ Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging Sebastian wieder die Treppe nach oben und Lucius folgte ihm. Zurück blieb Severus, der den Moment nutzte und sich noch ein wenig umsah. Mit Neugierde, betrachtete er sich die unterschiedlichen Dinge und war sichtlich von einer Streckbank und einem Pranger, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes standen, sehr angetan. Aber auch die Liebesschaukeln, die zum Verkauf angeboten wurden, weckten sein Interesse. Die Pupillen in seinen dunklen Augen waren stark erweitert und zeigten ein deutliches Anzeichen, seiner immer stärker werdenden Erregung. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er näher, streckte die Hände aus und berührte zaghaft das kühle Leder der Streckbank. 

„Womit kann ich dir denn noch behilflich sein“, hinterfragte Sebastian neugierig und schenkte Lucius ein verführerisches Lächeln. Beide Männer waren mittlerweile an der Kasse angekommen. „Es gibt da ein sehr schönes Kleid, was mir besonders gut gefällt“, antwortete Lucius und zeigte mit seinem Gehstock in Richtung Schaufenster. Es war offensichtlich was er meinte und er wollte unbedingt dieses wunderschöne Kleid, was nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Miss Watkins so beeindruckte. „Sorry, Darling! Aber das kann ich dir leider nicht verkaufen. Es ist ein Einzelstück, von einem sehr namhaften Designer und…“ „Wie viel würde es mich kosten, wenn ich dieses Kleid kaufen will“, unterbrach Lucius ihn ziemlich harsch und ließ keine Widerrede gelten. „Wie ich schon sagte. Es ist unverkäuflich und…“ „Wie viel, Mr. Hurley?“ Mit deutlichem Ausdruck in seiner Stimme, versuchte er seinem Anliegen Nachdruck zu verleihen und hatte damit anscheinend auch Erfolg. „Es ist deiner voller Ernst und du willst dieses Kleid also wirklich haben. Aber es geht nicht. Es ist ein Austellungsstück!“ „Wie viel", wiederholte Lucius noch einmal, legte mit einer flinken Bewegung seiner Hand, die Black Card auf den Verkaufs Tresen und schob diese zu Sebastian. „Das ist…ich meine…wie viel wärst du denn bereit, dafür auszugeben“, stotterte Sebastian und starrte mit großen Augen auf die Kreditkarte. „Es ist ein bezauberndes Kleid, für eine wunderschöne Frau. Da ist der Preis irrelevant.“ Lucius sprach stolz mit erhobenen Kopf und hatte wieder einmal sein so typisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Vielleicht…5000 Pfund“, fragte Sebastian ganz vorsichtig und bekam nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von dem blonden Zauberer. Er war über den Tresen gebeugt, lehnte sich näher an den Verkäufer und nahm die Kreditkarte in die Hand. Elegant ließ er diese zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und her gleiten. „Dieses Kleid, ist eine wahre Kunst und ich habe selten so eine fantastische Kombination von Stoffen gesehen, wie bei diesem hier. Ich bin bereit, Ihnen dafür 50.000 Pfund zu zahlen, wenn Sie mir, Mr. Hurley, versprechen können, dass dieser Deal unter uns bleibt. Es wäre doch wirklich eine Fauxpas, wenn jemand davon erfahren würde.“ Lucius zwinkerte ihm zu, schob die Kreditkarte über den Tresen und nahm wieder eine aufrechte Haltung an. Lässig stützte er sich auf seinen Gehstock ab und lächelte Sebastian zufrieden zu. Dieser war sichtlich irritiert und irgendwie auch geschockt, da er es nicht verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte, wie jemand soviel Geld für ein einziges Kleid ausgeben wollte. „Wenn ich Sie noch um eins bitten dürfte!“ Der Verkäufer war gerade dabei, die Kreditkarte an sich zu nehmen, als Lucius ihn ansprach. „Es ist ein Geschenk. Wenn Sie dafür Sorge tragen würden, dass dieses auch schön verpackt wird.“ Sebastian nickte mit dem Kopf und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Claire mit einem riesigen Stapel Sachen auf dem Arm erschien und diesen auf den Tresen ablegte. „Scheint so, als wären die Mädels in Shopping Laune", sagte sie, grinste dabei und ließ ihren Blick zu Sebastian wandern. „Wie mir scheint nicht nur die Mädels“, antwortete er und sah zu Lucius. „Sehr schön, dass Sie auch etwas gefunden haben. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, Sebastian kann Ihnen da sicher weiterhelfen. Ich bin mal wieder weg. Cathy hat was wunderbares gefunden und braucht nun meine Hilfe. Wenn du mich suchen solltest, bin in der Wäsche Abteilung. Bei den Korsagen“, sagte Claire und mit schnellen Schritten war sie wieder verschwunden. Während Sebastian sich zum Schaufenster bemühte, blieb Lucius regungslos stehen. Er musste die Worte der Verkäuferin erstmal in seinem Kopf sortieren. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Korsagen? Es war das Stichwort für ihn und schon setzte er sich in Bewegung. Die Vorstellung, seine hübsche Mechanikerin, seine wunderschöne Geliebte, in einer Korsage zu sehen, ließ ihn überschwänglich werden und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, sie in diesem knappen Stück von Kleidung vor sich zu haben. 

„Scheiße! Verdammt“, rief Cathy schon etwas genervt und zog an der Korsage. Sie hielt die Luft an, presste und drückte den Stoff in und her. Doch irgendwie wollte es nicht funktionieren und überhaupt hatte Cathy noch nie in ihrem Leben solch ein Teil getragen. Sie stand in der Umkleide vor dem mannshohen Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Reflektion. Mit bösen Blick starrte sie auf ihr Spiegelbild, hasste sich schon jetzt dafür und diese bescheuerte Idee, die Korsage gewählt zu haben und zog an dem Teil herum. „Moment. Bin schon da", rief Claire und eilte zu der frustrierten, jungen Frau. Schnell erkannte sie das Problem, half Cathy dabei, dieses enge Teil richtig anzuziehen. Mit geübten Handgriffen, saß die Korsage nun endlich da, wo diese sein sollte und Claire zog die Rückenschnürung fest. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete stolz ihr Werk. Mit freudestrahlenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und einem breiten Lächeln sah sie in den Spiegel. „Ahhhh, du siehst super aus. So wunderschön. Es ist perfekt. Du hast die absolute Hammer geile Figur dafür“, sagte Claire und schaute gemeinsam mit Cathy in den Spiegel. Da stand sie nun. Die Mechanikerin. In einem Traum aus weiblicher Perfektion. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Spiegelbild wandern und was sie anfangs so sehr hasste und ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, war nun ein wahrer Genuss für ihre Augen. Ihre großen Brüste wurden durch die eng geschnürte Korsage so nach oben gedrückt, dass diese ein perfekter Blickfang waren und auch ihr schönes Drachen Tattoo, was quer darüber tätowiert war, kam dadurch perfekt zur Geltung. Die sonst so schüchterne, zurückhaltende Frau blühte förmlich auf, als sie ihren Körper sah, wie sich die Kleidung zauberhaft um dessen Rundungen schmiegte. Es wirkte alles so anders und dennoch liebte sie ihr neues, weibliches Erscheinungsbild. Die Kombination aus Korsage, kurzen Rock und High Heels, gaben ihr eindeutig ganz neue, wundervolle Akzente und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, fühlte sie sich wie eine richtige Frau. Cathy drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete ihren langen Beine und ihr knackiges Hinterteil. Nie hätte sie gedacht, so schöne, perfekte Beine zu haben und auch ihr Hintern, den sie immer als viel zu groß empfand, war einfach nur wunderschön. Sie lächelte und seufzte zufrieden auf. Claire ließ sie nun allein, wollte der Mechanikerin einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen und sie mit diesen doch sehr überwältigen Eindrücken für sich lassen. Langsam verließ sie die Umkleide, begab sich zu Lily, die ebenfalls in der Wäsche Abteilung stöberte und stand dieser mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. 

Noch immer stand Cathy freudestrahlend vor dem Spiegel, drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und fuhr mit den Händen über den weichen, feinen Stoff der eng auf der Haut lag. Es sah so bezaubernd aus. So wunderschön, so sexy. Ja, sie fühlte sich sexy und nun fehlte nur noch eine Sache, um es wirklich perfekt sein zu lassen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Lucius und sie überlegte, was er wohl die ganze Zeit über so gemacht hatte, während sie hier ihr Outfit anprobierte. Ob er etwas für sich finden konnte und wenn ja, was würde es dann sein? Oder hatte er vermutlich sogar versucht, Sebastian davon zu überzeugen, ihm das Kleid, was im Schaufenster ausgestellt war zu verkaufen? Dieses Kleid war ein Traum und wie gerne hätte sie es getragen. Es nur einmal kurz anprobieren wollen, um zu sehen, wie es an ihrem Körper aussah. Sie stellte sich vor, es auf dem Sommerball zu tragen und wie sie damit aussehen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie die schönste Frau auf dieser Veranstaltung gewesen und würde mit ihrer anmutigen Schönheit allen anderen Frauen die Show stehlen. Und wie wäre Lucius‘ Reaktion dazu ausgefallen? Würde er sich davon beeindruckt zeigen und wäre es ihm überhaupt recht, dass sie sich so präsentierte? Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und fuhr mit den Händen über die Korsage. Sicher hätte ihm das Kleid an ihr gefallen, so wie er wahrscheinlich auch dieses Outfit hier, was sie gerade trug, unglaublich bezaubernd und wunderschön fand. 

Lucius ging durch den Laden, folgte unauffällig dieser Claire und sah, wie sie in einer Umkleidekabine verschwand. Geduldig wartete er ab, ließ seine Augen neugierig über die angebotenen Wäsche Stücke wandern und konnte sich kaum satt sehen an diesen wundervollen Anblick. Die Vorstellung dabei, wenn seine hübsche Miss Watkins eins von diesen aufreizenden Teilen tragen würde…Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht beenden, als er sah, wie Claire aus der Umkleide heraustrat und in Richtung von Lily ging. Abwartend schaute er zu den beiden Frauen, die sich in voller Begeisterung auf die ausgewählten Waren hin bewegten und nutzte den Moment. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er sich und trat an die Umkleide heran. Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen, zog er langsam den Vorhang zur Seite und was er nun sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er auf zu atmen und das helle Blau seiner Augen wurde dunkler. Mit leicht geöffneten Mund stand er da, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und ließ seine Augen über Cathys Körper wandern. Anscheinend war die Mechanikerin so sehr mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. Sie stand immer noch vor dem Spiegel, doch anstatt hinein zu sehen, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und fuhr mit den Händen über ihren Körper. Lucius ließ diesen traumhaften Anblick von ihrer bezaubernden Rückseite auf sich wirken und seine Augen wanderten über ihr Outfit. Er sah auf die wunderschöne blau, schwarze Korsage aus schwarzem Taft und mit Brokateinsätzen, verziert mit Borten und Rüschen. Im Rücken war diese mit einer festen Schnürung versehen. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine langen, eleganten Finger über den feinen Stoff gleiten würden und diese Verschnürung geschickt lösten. Sein Blick lag auf ihren Hüften, die durch die Korsage deutlich hervorgehoben wurden und wanderte immer weiter, bis zu den kurzen Rock den sie trug. Ein schwarzer Leder Minirock, der kaum ihren knackigen Hintern bedeckte. Seine Augen starrten wie hypnotisiert auf diesen knackigen Arsch und seine Aufregung stieg immer mehr. So wie sein Atem, Puls und Herzschlag. Das Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust und er schwitzte. Kleine Schweißtropfen liefen über seinen Oberkörper, rannen über seine muskulöse Brust, durch die Brusthaare, weiter über den flachen, trainierten Bauch, bis zu dem Bauchnabel. Ihm wurde mit einmal so heiß, dass er es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde dieser in Flammen stehen und er leckte sich schnell über die trockenen Lippen. Die Pupillen in seinen Augen waren stark erweitert, zeigten ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er unfassbar erregt war und seine Erregung stieg immer mehr, als er mit lüsternen Blick an ihren Beinen entlang sah. Zum ersten Mal fiel es ihm jetzt auf, dass Cathy wunderschöne, lange Beine hatte. Er hatte zwar vorher schon ihre Beine gesehen, doch nicht wenn sie einen so extrem geilen, knappen, engen Rock trug. Sie sollte so etwas ruhig öfters tragen. Es stand ihr und ließ sie noch viel schöner damit aussehen, als sie eh schon war. Der Umstand, dass sie auch noch solche verdammt antörnenden, hohen Schuhe dazu trug, diese Wahnsinns Dinger von schwarzen Lack High Heels, mit einem langen, spitzen 10 cm Absatz, die den Effekt hatten, die Beine länger und gestreckter wirken zu lassen, brachte ihn komplett um den Verstand. Er vergaß zu denken, schaltete seinen Kopf ab und wollte einfach nur noch in dem brennenden Verlangen was er fühlte versinken. Lucius wollte genießen und das tat er, in dem er sich bei diesen hinreißenden Anblick von seiner hübschen Mechanikerin völlig in seinen Gelüsten verlor. Doch er wollte nicht einfach nur hier stehen und beobachten. Er wollte seine Geliebte fühlen. Sie berühren und streicheln, küssen und schmecken, liebkosen und spüren. Lucius wollte sie mit all seinen Sinnen genießen und mit ihr eins werden. Mit ihrem Körper und Geist verschmelzen. Ihr Körper sollte sich mit seinem vereinen. Er trat mit leisen Schritten, ganz langsam in die Umkleidekabine herein und immer auf Bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Denn er wollte sie überraschen. Seine Miss Watkins, die ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte und die Hände, verträumt über die Rundungen ihres Körpers gleiten ließ. 

Cathy war wie versunken in ihrem sehr anregenden Tagtraum. Denn kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, stellte sie sich vor, wie Lucius bei ihr wäre. Sie sah ganz deutlich seine funkelnden, blauen Augen und konnte seine Stimme hören, wie diese, flüsternd, verführerisch in ihr Ohr hauchte. Seinen heißen Atem dabei zu spüren, wie dieser über ihre nackte Haut streifte und sie davon Gänsehaut bekam. Sein weicher Mund, mit den noch viel weicheren, warmen Lippen über ihren Hals küsste, weiter über ihre Schulter, über ihre Brüste, immer weiter hinab, mit der Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel kreiste und diese immer weiter tiefer wandern ließ, bis zu der Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln und sie damit zum explodieren brachte. Das Zittern, was ihren gesamten Körper erfasste, dass immer stärker wurde, als er sie mit seinen Händen berührte. Seine langen, eleganten Finger in geschickten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen über die empfindlichen Stellen ihres Körpers tanzen lässt. Das Streicheln immer intensiver wurde und er ihr letztendlich das geben würde, nach was sie sich so sehr sehnte, nach was sie verlangte und am dringendsten brauchte. In ihr kam der Gedanke auf mit ihm hier, in dieser Umkleide, Sex zu haben. Die bloße Vorstellung daran, ließ sie aufgeregt Aufstöhnen und leise hauchte sie seinen Namen. „Oh, Lucius! Lucius!“ 

Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren, als er hörte, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte. Lucius trat näher, stand nun direkt hinter Cathy und nach einem fixen Blick in den Spiegel, wandte er sein Gesicht ab und beugte seinen Kopf nach unten. Leicht berührte sein Mund ihren Hals und streifte dabei die Stelle, wo er ihren Puls fühlen konnte. Sanft küsste er mit den Lippen über die warme Haut. „Du hast nach mir gerufen“, flüsterte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme.   
Für Cathy fühlte es sich im ersten Moment an, wie in einem Traum. Es war ihr auf einmal so nah und doch irgendwie so fern. Sie dachte immer noch, sie wäre in ihrem Tagtraum gefangen, den sie sich bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch so intensiv vorgestellt hatte. Aber es schien irgendwie kein Traum mehr zu sein, als sie plötzlich den markanten, unverkennbaren Duft riechen konnte, der nur einem gewissen Mann zuzuordnen war. Dieser betörende Geruch und diese Kombination von seinem After Shave und seiner ganz eigenen persönlichen, männlichen Note, ließen ihre Knie weich werden. Dann die Wärme, die von diesem starken, männlichen Körper ausging. Es war eine regelrechte Hitze, die auf sie ausstrahlte und in Besitz nahm. Sie hörte, wie er flüsterte und konnte ganz deutlich seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals spüren. Es fühlte sich alles so echt an und es konnte einfach kein Traum mehr sein. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern, bevor sie diese plötzlich weit aufriss und wie erstarrt in den Spiegel schaute. Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass sie nun definitiv nicht mehr allein hier war und Lucius direkt hinter ihr stand, den Kopf nach unten gebeugt hatte und zärtlich an ihrem Hals entlang küsste. Wie unwahrscheinlich gut es sich doch anfühlte, als sie seine warmen Lippen spüren konnte. Cathy stöhnte wieder leise seinen Namen und wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch er hielt sie davon ab, in dem er mit seinen Händen an ihre Hüften packte. „Schau in den Spiegel! Beobachte, was ich mit dir mache. Genieße es, meine Süße!“ Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Die Augen schauten auf ihr Spiegelbild und so sehr sie es auch versuchte, diese offen zu halten, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Viel zu sehr genoss sie seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen. Sie nahm den Kopf zur Seite und gewährte ihm damit noch besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals. Langsam küsste sein Mund über die Haut, hinterließ mit seinen Lippen eine Spur aus Feuer. Abwechselnd verwöhnte er die Stelle mit seinem Mund, seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen. Es machte Cathy verrückt und sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sie war erregt, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leise auf, als sie merkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu wandern. In geschmeidigen Bewegungen ließ er diese über ihre Hüften gleiten, weiter über die Korsage, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Dort angekommen, umfassten seine großen, kräftigen Hände die noch eingepackten, wunderschönen Brüste und mit gleichmäßigen, sanften Druck begann nun eine Massage, von der Cathy nur noch erregter wurde. Sie liebte die Art, wie er sie berührte, streichelte, verwöhnte. Lucius packte nun fester zu, knetete stärker mit den Händen und knapperte verführerisch an ihrem Ohr. Er hatte das Ohrläppchen zwischen seinen Zähnen und zog leicht daran. „Lucius“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, umfasste mit ihrer linken Hand sein Handgelenk und schlang den rechten Arm um seinen Hals. Sie packte mit der Hand in den Nacken, krallte sich dort in seine langen Haare fest und drückte seinen Kopf fester an ihren Hals. „Hmmm", kam nur als knappe Antwort von ihm zurück. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Cathys empfindliche Körperstellen zu reizen. „Lucius! Ich…“, versuchte sie wenigstens halbwegs einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzubringen und scheiterte kläglich, als seine Hände immer energischer und fordernder wurden. „Ssssh, Süße! Genieße es!“ Sein heißer Atem streifte über ihre Schulter, dicht gefolgt von seinem Mund, der unentwegt über die Schulter küsste. Cathy wurde unruhiger, drehte das Gesicht zu ihm, öffnete den Mund und streckte ihre Zunge heraus. Er verstand sofort was sie wollte und gab es ihr endlich. Verlangend und leidenschaftlich küssten die beiden. Neckten und spielten mit der Zunge des anderen. Zogen und knapperten sich gegenseitig an den Lippen. Hörten dann erst auf, als beide kaum noch Luft bekamen. Doch die kurze Unterbrechung nutzte Lucius dafür, um Cathy flink zu sich herumzudrehen, ihre Taille umfasste und sie hart gegen seinen Körper drückte. Sein Mund landete schnell wieder auf ihren und er presste die Lippen verlangend auf ihre. Diese Art von Küssen ließ einen süchtig nach mehr werden und steigerte auch immer mehr die aufkommende Erregung. Leidenschaftlich gaben sie sich einander hin und Lucius fuhr mit den Händen in Cathys Haare, hielt den Kopf in optimaler Position, um die Küsse immer mehr mit ihr zu vertiefen. Sie genoss es sehr, diese hemmungslose Art von Küssen. Es machte sie vollkommen willenlos und das hatte sie sich doch immer gewünscht. Ein Mann der ihr genau das gab, nach was sie sich immer so sehr gesehnt hatte und welche Frau würde wohl nicht auf solche leidenschaftlichen Küsse abfahren. Wie er mit seinen großen Händen in ihre lange, volle Mähne fuhr und ihr dabei genau zeigte, dass er sie wollte. Cathy stöhnte auf, als diese besagten Hände von ihm, wieder einmal zu wandern begannen und über ihren Rücken glitten. Seine Finger strichen langsam über die Schnürung von der Korsage und sie konnte fühlen, wie er es löste. Er wusste ganz genau was er tat und brauchte noch nicht einmal hinzusehen. Wie von selbst, zogen seine eleganten Finger die Schnüre aus den Ösen. Kurz unterbrachen beide die Küsse und Cathy umfasste mit den Händen sein Gesicht. Sie fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und spürte die Hitze, die seine Wangen ausstrahlten. Ein deutliches Kribbeln war unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren und sie hob leicht den Kopf, sah mit einem verführerischen Blick zu ihm auf. Als sich ihr Blick mit dem seinen traf und sie in seine blauen Augen schaute, erkannte sie wieder das ihr schon so bekannte Funkeln und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Hände fuhren in seinen Nacken und zog den Kopf zu ihren heran. Sie presste verlangend ihren Mund auf seine weichen Lippen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Spielerisch neckte ihre Zunge, ließ diese wild mit seiner Zunge tanzen und lehnte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen. Cathy drückte ihren Körper hart gegen ihn, presste ihre Brüste fest an seinen Oberkörper und sie sehnte sich nach dieser Art von Nähe. Leise stöhnte sie auf und krallte ihre Hände immer stärker in seinen Nacken. Sie schlang ihm die Arme um seinen Hals, bog ihren Körper immer mehr entgegen und rieb sich an seiner deutlich spürbaren Erektion. Als sie fühlen konnte, wie hart und groß er bereits war, durchzog ein wohliger Schauer ihren Körper. Es entwickelte sich ein brennendes Verlangen, dass innerhalb kürzester Zeit immer stärker wurde und schon bald darauf die völlige Kontrolle über ihr Handeln übernahm. Cathy schaltete ihren Kopf aus, hörte auf zu denken und wollte nur noch fühlen. Diesen Mann mit all seinen exquisiten Vorzügen einfach nur noch genießen. Sie wollte ihn spüren, wie er sich tief und sinnlich in ihr bewegte. Seine Worte hören, wie er diese mit sanfter, verführerischer Stimme in ihr Ohr hauchte. Seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, wie dieser schnell und ungleichmäßig auf ihre nackte Haut traf. Seinen harten, pulsierenden Schwanz spüren, wie dieser sich mit tiefen, langsamen Stößen in ihrer Pussy bewegte. Den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er in ihr kam. Seinen heißen Samen in ihre enge Pussy spritzte, sie damit ausfüllte und zu fühlen, wie es langsam an den Innenseiten von ihren Schenkeln entlang lief. Lucius konnte ihr Verlangen deutlich spüren, packte mit den Händen an ihren Hintern und schob ihre Hüften nach vorn. Er drückte ihr seine Erektion in den Unterleib und sie rieb sich wie verrückt an ihm. Cathy wollte ihn so sehr, dass sie alles andere ausblendete. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie rückwärts, in Richtung Wand und zog Lucius mit sich. Als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, schlang sie ihre Arme immer enger um seinen Kopf und war nicht bereit, ihn wieder loszulassen. Sie winkelte ihr rechtes Bein an und legte es ihm um die Hüfte. Lucius brauchte keine Einladung, um zu verstehen, was sie wollte. Seine linke Hand fasste an ihren Oberschenkel, drückte mit den Fingern fest in die warme Haut und schob seine Hüften provokant nach vorn. Mit dieser Aktion ließ es beide nun laut Aufstöhnen. Langsam löste er seinen Mund von ihren und atmete sichtlich schwer. Schnell leckte er sich über die Lippen, nahm den Kopf ein Stück zurück und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Liebevoll streichelte dabei seine rechte Hand über ihre erhitzte, gerötete Wange und er sah auf ihre roten, geschwollenen Lippen. „Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte Lucius und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Oberlippe. Cathy zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern und sah ihn nur mit halboffenen Augen an. Ihr Blick zeigte ein deutliches Maß an Erregung. Ihre Pupillen waren stark erweitert und sie atmete sichtlich aufgeregt. Ihr Oberkörper hob und sank sich schnell im ungleichmäßigen Takt ihres Atems. Lucius‘ Blick wanderte kurz von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Brüsten, die sprichwörtlich schon fast aus der Korsage heraus quollen und dadurch das er die Schnürung ein wenig gelockert hatte, suchten nun diese wundervollen Exemplare einen Weg in die Freiheit. Dieser Anblick ließ seinen Schwanz zucken und drückte energisch gegen den Stoff von der Hose. „Dankeschön und ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir gefallen würde“, antwortete sie ihm ein wenig schüchtern. „Nur gefallen wäre eine wahre Untertreibung. Dein Outfit ist bezaubernd. Du siehst damit hinreißend aus. So wunderschön und so unglaublich sexy.“ Während er mit ihr sprach, hatte er seine Augen wieder auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und ließ seine Hand über die Korsage wandern. Spielerisch tanzten seine eleganten Finger über den oberen Rand und zupften verlockend an dem Stoff. Er zog es nur so weit nach unten, bis er endlich ihre Nippel sehen konnte. Die waren so hart und rot, wirkten wie zwei leckere, reife Kirschen, die nur darauf warteten, endlich gepflückt zu werden. Lucius würde diesen Wunsch auch nur allzu gerne nachkommen und von diesen köstlichen Früchten probieren. Doch vorher ließ er seinen Daumen über die harten Knospen kreisen, entlockte Cathy damit ein leises Stöhnen und gab ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. „Du solltest dies öfters tragen. Es lässt deine wunderschönen, weiblichen Rundungen äußerst reizvoll zur Geltung kommen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie du in diesem knappen, sexy Outfit meinen Rolls Royce reparierst…wer weiß, was ich dann alles so mit dir anstellen würde.“ Er grinste sie frech an, beugte den Kopf nach unten und begann nun, ihre Brüste mit sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen. Die ganze Zeit über behielt er intensiven Augenkontakt mit ihr und sah, wie sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. „Ich denke eher, dass dich das ablenken würde, Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete Cathy leise, streichelte mit den Händen durch sein langes, weiches Haar und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ein wenig Ablenkung hat noch nie jemanden geschadet und wenn dies in Form mit deiner Anwesenheit geschieht…“ Er unterbrach den Satz, leckte mit der Zungenspitze abwechselnd über die harten Nippel, ließ diese in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen darüber tanzen. Lucius schaute genau auf Cathys Reaktion und achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Detail. Ihm entging wirklich nichts und überließ auch nichts dem Zufall. Sie schloss die Augen, drückte ihm sprichwörtlich ihre Brüste entgegen und zerrte seinen Kopf auf diese weibliche Rundung. Mit einem amüsanten Grinsen nahm er das zur Kenntnis und tat ihr den Gefallen. Besonders ausgiebig und liebevoll, verwöhnte er ihre festen, runden Brüste und konnte anscheinend auch nicht genug davon bekommen. Abwechselnd saugte, leckte und nuckelte sein Mund an ihnen. Er lutschte an den steifen Nippeln, tippte mit der Zungenspitze ganz leicht dagegen, reizte mit einer federleichten Berührung, nur um anschließend, seine Lippen fest um die Knospe zu legen und heftig daran zu saugen. „Das ist die ideale Form von Ablenkung“, flüsterte er und küsste weiter über diese überaus verlockenden Rundungen, packte mit beiden Händen kräftig zu und knetete das warme Fleisch ihrer Oberweite. Während er sie mit unzähligen Küssen verwöhnte, kraulte Cathy hingebungsvoll seinen Kopf und spielte aufgeregt mit dem Zungenpiercing. Sie schob es zwischen ihren Lippen vor und zurück. Als Lucius es sah, konnte er kaum noch an sich halten und seufzte leise auf. „Du hast so wunderschöne Titten und ich könnte diese den ganzen Tag lang verwöhnen. Ausgiebig mit meinen Händen massieren und mein Gesicht zwischen ihnen vergraben. Diesen betörenden Duft zu riechen und die weiche, zarte Haut unter meinen Lippen zu spüren, wenn mein Mund darüber küsst. Meine Zunge könnte nicht mehr aufhören, an den roten, steifen Nippeln zu lecken, diese immer weiter zu reizen.“ Er vergrub das Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten und atmete schwer. Cathy konnte bei der Wahl seiner Worte nicht anders und musste leise kichern. „Ahhh, Lucius“, flüsterte sie und beugte den Kopf nach vorn. Sie wollte unbedingt sehen, wie er wie ein hungriges Baby an ihren Brüsten nuckelte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah wie er mit seiner Zunge, über den steifen, roten Nippel leckte. Dieser Anblick allein reichte schon fast aus, dass sie kam. Sie war mittlerweile schon so feucht zwischen ihren Schenkeln, dass ihre Pussy tropfte wie ein Leck. „Ich würde meinen harten Schwanz zwischen diese Wahnsinns großen Dinger packen und dir einen atemberaubenden Tittenfick verpassen. Ihn solange rubbeln und reiben, bis ich abspritze. Dieser Anblick dabei, wenn ich auf deine Titten spritze, lässt mich sofort wieder hart und geil werden und ich werde deine schöne, enge, feuchte Pussy ficken. Ich werde meinen großen, harten Schwanz so tief in dich reinstecken, dass du nicht mehr atmen kannst. Dich mit schnellen, tiefen Stößen so hart und hemmungslos ficken, dass du nicht mehr weißt wie dein Name ist.“ Cathy wollte ihm schon antworten, als Lucius den Kopf hob und sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste. Hart drückte er sie gegen die Wand und presste seinen Körper eng an ihren. Immer lauter stöhnte Cathy in seinen Mund, krallte ihre Hände fest in seinen Nacken und in seine langen Haare. Als sich kurze Zeit später die Lippen voneinander trennten, sahen beide einander an. Schwer atmend lehnten sie Stirn an Stirn und schauten tief in die Augen des anderen. „Willst du meinen Schwanz, Süße? Soll ich ihn in deine Pussy stecken? Willst du, dass ich dich hier ficke, während deine Freundin draußen im Laden auf doch wartet“, flüsterte Lucius mit rauer, verführerischer Stimme und sah auf ihre Reaktion. Cathy hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und schaute ihn mit einen Schlafzimmerblick an. Mit betont sinnlichen Blick, mit nicht ganz geöffneten Lidern stand sie da. Die Lippen so rot und geschwollen von den leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Sie wirkte dabei so atemberaubend und wunderschön. Cathy sagte nichts, konnte ihm nicht antworten und atmete schwer. Lucius ertrank förmlich bei diesem Anblick von ihr und küsste sie noch einmal. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge mit ihrer kreisen, stöhnte auf, als sie sich an seiner Erektion rieb. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper hinab, streichelten über die Hüften, bis zu dem Rock den sie trug, glitten über das weiche Leder und schoben diesen ein Stück nach oben. „Oder willst du vielleicht vorher noch in den Genuss von meiner talentierten Zunge kommen? Soll ich deine schöne Pussy lecken und mit meinen Lippen an deiner Klit saugen, bist du stöhnend in meinem Mund kommst? “ Seine tiefe, raue Stimme sorgte bei ihr für Gänsehaut und er hauchte die Worte über ihre erhitzte Haut. Zärtlich verteilte er unzählige sanfte Küsse an ihrem Hals. Die Stelle an der gerade eben noch seine Lippen waren, war es nun seine Zunge, die dort langsam entlang fuhr. Er küsste immer weiter, bis er ihren Puls fühlen konnte und biss hinein. Die Zähne knabberten und zogen an der weichen Haut. Sein Mund saugte an dem Punkt und hörte nicht auf. Mit sanften Druck stimulierte er diese sehr empfindliche Stelle und bemerkte, wie sie ihre Hände immer fester in seinen Nacken krallte. Sie stöhnte auf, flüsterte seinen Namen und drängte ihren Körper hart gegen ihn. Cathy spürte seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut und seine langen Haare, wie diese an ihrer Schulter kitzelten. Wieder kam ein leises Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund und sie schloss die Augen, verlor sich in dem Moment und genoss seine sehr anregenden Zärtlichkeiten. „Was bist du nur für ein böses Mädchen! Du trägst kein Unterhöschen, Miss Watkins. Ts ts ts…“ Während er flüsterte, waren seine Hände unter ihren kurzen Rock gewandert und seine eleganten Finger streichelten über ihre Oberschenkel. In langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen strichen seine Daumen hauchzart über die Haut und waren schon bald darauf am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen. Leicht berührte er sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln, streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über die Schamlippen. Er nahm den Kopf zurück und sah auf ihr schönes Gesicht. Mit einem frechen Grinsen lächelte sie ihn an und zeigte ihm frech das Piercing an ihrer Zunge. „Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich kein Höschen trage. Und außerdem habe ich nie gesagt, dass ich ein liebes, braves Mädchen sei.“ Während sie sprach, wanderte ihre linke Hand über seinen Oberkörper, rutschte immer tiefer und fuhr über die große Beule von seiner Hose. Als er ihre Berührung fühlen konnte, zog Lucius scharf die Luft ein und er seufzte auf. „Diesen Anschein habe ich allerdings auch, Miss Watkins“, antwortete er und streichelte nun intensiver zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Beine, gab ihm und seiner Hand damit mehr Raum, dass er sie noch besser berühren konnte. Er fühlte wie feucht sie war, ihre warme Pussy, die sich triefend nass seiner Hand darbot. Langsam strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Spalte, verteilte die Säfte über diese einladende Weiblichkeit. „So feucht für mich, meine Süße? Hmmm…mal sehen, wie feucht du noch werden kannst.“ Lucius sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er direkt vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Mit großen Augen schaute sie auf den blonden Zauberer und hatte den Mund schon zu einem Satz geöffnet, als er den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte und ihr mit dieser Geste eindeutig zu verstehen gab, dass sie nun lieber leise sein sollte. Denn was jetzt folgen würde, sollte eindeutig der Höhepunkt des Tages werden. Leicht nickte sie mit dem Kopf und atmete aufgeregt. Cathy sah wie seine Hände zu wandern begannen und konnte diese nur kurze Zeit später an ihrem Hintern spüren. Seine geschickten Finger öffneten den Reißverschluss von ihrem Rock und einer flinken Bewegung zog er das Teil nach unten. Er half ihr dabei es auszuziehen und berührte sie sanft an ihren Fußgelenken. Cathy stieg aus dem Rock und Lucius legte das Stück sorgsam beiseite. Sein Blick lag kurz auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf die Stelle zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern ließ. Er war sichtlich erregt von diesem Anblick ihrer Weiblichkeit und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Während seine linke Hand zärtlich über ihren Oberschenkel streichelte, fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand über die Schamlippen. Spielerisch ließ er den Zeigefinger über das Piercing an der Klit tanzen und sah wie seine Geliebte Gänsehaut bekam. Ein leichtes Zittern hatte ihren Körper erfasst und hörte wie sie aufgeregt atmete. Seine Augen zeigten ein bemerkenswertes Funkeln und wie fasziniert schaute er auf ihre Pussy, die wie der wunderschönste Ort der Welt für ihn war. Nur kurz entzog er seine Hände von ihr, um sich den Mantel und das Jackett schnell auszuziehen und es achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Kaum war das erledigt, konnte sie wieder seine Finger fühlen, wie diese über die erhitzte Haut ihrer Oberschenkel streichelten. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick zu ihrem Gesicht wandern, bevor er diesen senkte und mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf ihre Pussy starrte. Mit den Fingern von seiner rechten Hand fuhr er über die Schamlippen, zog diese langsam auseinander und ertrank sprichwörtlich bei diesem Anblick. Wie eine Rose öffnete sie sich, zeigte ihm so ihre einmalige, unbeschreibliche, atemberaubende Schönheit und er konnte nun ganz deutlich erkennen, wie feucht sie wirklich war. Das war er eben noch an seinem Finger fühlen konnte, sah er nun eindeutig und es war wundervoll. Wie der Morgentau, der sich auf den Blüten einer Blume gesammelt hatte und bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich glitzernd offenbarte. „Wunderschön“, hauchte Lucius und Cathy spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut. „Du hast eine wunderschöne Pussy. Sie ist fantastisch. So atemberaubend schön, warm, weich und feucht. Lass mich noch ein wenig von dieser Schönheit genießen. Ich will es genießen, diesen Anblick, bevor ich davon kosten werde. Mit meiner Zunge von diesem köstlichen Saft probieren und dann mit meinem Mund trinken werde.“ 

Cathy hatte keine Worte mehr, schaute sprachlos auf ihn herab und schluckte hart. Sie sah, wie er seinen Kopf immer näher an die Stelle zwischen ihre Schenkel bewegte und hielt den Atem an, als sie seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf der Klit spüren konnte. Aufgeregt schnappte sie nach Luft, hatte den Mund weit aufgerissen und fühlte, wie seine Lippen zärtlich diese empfindliche Stelle küssten. Was sich anfangs wie ein leichtes Kitzeln anfühlte, wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker und intensiver. Nur mit Mühe konnte Cathy ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken und presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Sie hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle und wimmerte. Als er dann auch noch seine spitze, talentierte Zunge über die Klit kreisen ließ, war sie vollkommen verloren und drückte ihre Hand fest auf den Mund. Sie stöhnte gegen die Handfläche, verdrehte lustvoll die Augen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand. Lucius riskierte einen kurzen Blick und als er sah, wie sie sich ihm hingab, verstärkte er die zärtlichen Liebkosungen und ließ sie nun richtig spüren, was es hieß, mit seiner sehr talentierten Zunge ausgiebig ihre Pussy zu verwöhnen. Er streichelte mit der linken Hand über ihren rechten Oberschenkel, berührte diesen zuerst sanft, krallte sich mit den Fingern in die weiche Haut, packte dann fest zu und legte sich ihr Bein über seine Schulter. In dieser Position hatte er viel besseren Zugang zu ihrer Pussy und konnte sie sehr intensiv verwöhnen und ausgiebig lecken. Lucius packte mit beiden Händen an ihren Hintern und drückte sein Gesicht fest auf ihre Pussy. Er vergrub sich regelrecht in dieser warmen, feuchten Mitte und seufzte zufrieden, als er den einmaligen Duft riechen und den göttlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmecken konnte. Es war das Beste, von dem er je probiert hatte, von dem er jemals gekostet hatte und er würde damit nicht aufhören wollen, eh er nicht ihre ganzen Säfte über sein gesamtes Gesicht verteilt hätte. Cathy wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie seine intensiven, sehr erregenden Liebkosungen spürte. Schnell packte sie mit ihrer linken Hand an seinen Kopf, krallte sich mit den Fingern halb in seinen Nacken und halb in seinen langen Haaren fest, hielt ihn so in Position. Nicht das er noch auf die Idee gekommen wäre und seine wundervollen Bemühungen unterbrochen hätte. Sie nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund, fasste nun mit beiden Händen an seinen Kopf und schob ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Energisch drängte sie ihm ihre Pussy ins Gesicht, presste seinen Kopf immer fester an sich und wollte einfach nur, dass er mit dem was er gerade mit ihr veranstaltete, nie mehr beenden würde. Er sollte immer weitermachen, nie mehr damit aufhören und er sollte sie einfach immer wieder, so auf diese Art und Weise verwöhnen. Lucius sollte sie immer in der Art zum Höhepunkt bringen und sie ohne Ende richtig gut lecken. Und das er in der Tat eine überaus vorzügliche, talentierte Zunge hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Denn es war die pure Kunst, wie er sie abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge und seinem Mund verwöhnte. Es war der pure Genuss und sein leises, tiefes Stöhnen was aus seiner Kehle kam, war wie die wohlklingende Melodie eines Liedes. Es ließ Cathy erzittern und ihren Körper erbeben. Wie eine riesige Wolke erfasste sie die Lust und hüllte sie damit vollständig ein. Sie hörte auf zu existieren und gab sich dem einen berauschenden Moment hin. Cathy bemerkte die ersten Vorboten des explosiven Orgasmus, der unaufhörlich immer näher kam, sie bald erreicht hatte und in einer gewaltigen Welle über sie hereinbrechen würde. Sie spürte wie Lucius‘ Mund an der empfindlichen Klit saugte und er zeitgleich mit der Zunge diese harte, geschwollene Knospe reizte. Spielerisch ließ er die Zungenspitze in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen über das Piercing gleiten. Ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig, als zu stöhnen. Aber anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, dass beide hier nicht allein waren und stöhnte so laut auf, dass sie vor lauter Schreck schnell wieder die Hand auf den Mund drückte, um es ein wenig zu dämpfen. Doch es war zu spät, als man nur kurz danach die Stimme von Claire hören konnte. Sie war nah, eigentlich viel zu nah und Cathy konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass die Verkäuferin nicht vielleicht noch auf die Idee kam und in die Umkleide herein gekommen wäre. Die Mechanikerin hielt den Atem an und schaute hinunter zu Lucius. Dem schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu interessieren und er machte ununterbrochen weiter mit seinem Verwöhn Programm. „Hey! Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe? Soll ich mal zu dir kommen“, fragte Claire und wackelte leicht am Vorhang. Als Cathy es sah, bekam sie nun doch etwas Panik. Es war nicht der Umstand das man sie und Lucius dabei erwischt hätte, wie die beiden eventuell miteinander gevögelt hätten. Sondern eher der Fakt, dass man sie um einen weiteren geilen Höhepunkt gebracht hätte und das wollte Cathy nämlich unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Denn sie befand sich kurz vor der Klippe, war kurz vor dem Absprung und war nicht bereit, dass einfach buchstäblich wegzuwerfen. Sichtlich nervös suchte sie nach einer geeigneten Antwort und sah noch einmal zu Lucius, der ziemlich frech grinste und auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, so war sie sich absolut sicher, dass er es tat. „Nein! Ich…komme…schon klar. Es…es ist nur. Ich brauche nur noch 5 Minuten…dann komme ich!“ Cathy brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung, nur um nicht zu laut Aufzustöhnen, dass sie dabei besonders einige Wörter sehr hervorhob und diese mit speziellen Ausdruck sprach, fiel ihr überhaupt nicht auf und gab dem keine weitere Beachtung. Aber während sie versuchte zu antworten, schaute Lucius zu ihr auf, verstärkte seine Liebkosungen bei ihr und wurde nur noch energischer in seinem Handeln. Hart packten seine Hände an ihren Hintern, krallte seine Finger fest in die Haut und drückte sein Gesicht ganz eng an ihre Pussy. Er gab ihr nun alles, was er ihr nur geben konnte. Schnell leckte er mit seiner talentierten Zunge, ließ die Zungenspitze in geschmeidigen Bewegungen über die harte, geschwollene Perle gleiten, nahm diese zwischen seine Lippen und saugte verlangend mit seinem Mund. Cathy verdrehte die Augen, schloss diese und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen und wimmerte leise. „Okay. Aber wenn du doch noch Hilfe brauchen solltest, dann bin ich selbstverständlich sofort für dich da", antwortete Claire. „Mmmh…“, war das einzige was Cathy dazu sagen konnte und hielt sich den Mund zu. Sie presste mit beiden Händen so fest darauf, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam und nur noch angestrengt durch die Nase atmete. Kurz schaute sie nach unten, sah den blonden Kopf von Lucius zwischen ihren Schenkeln und wollte ihn dabei weiter beobachten, wie er sie so verführerisch leckte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Denn was er da unten mit ihr machte, ließ sie komplett ausflippen und am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrien. Seinen Namen laut gestöhnt. Wieder und immer wieder. Ihm gesagt, dass es so geil ist, wie er ihre Pussy leckte. Das es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte, seine Zunge, wie diese wild über die harte Klit kreiste. Unruhig bewegte sie den Kopf, drehte diesen von der einen Seite zur anderen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie der erlösende Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Die enorme Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper entwickelte, immer stärker wurde und die Kontrolle übernahm. Cathy hörte auf zu denken, wollte nur noch fühlen und sich von den lodernden Flammen der Leidenschaft verbrennen lassen. Im Rausch der Ekstase verglühen. Sie befand sich auf dem Gipfel der Lust und wie in einer riesigen Welle erfasste es ihren Körper und riss sie mit. Sie ließ sich davon fortreißen, stürzte tief in den Abgrund. Der lang ersehnte Höhepunkt kam und zwar so schnell, dass sie enorme Schwierigkeiten hatte sich zurückzuhalten. Es war wie eine gewaltige Explosion, die ihren Körper erfasste, diesen regelrecht dazu brachte, innerhalb von Sekunden aufhören ließ zu existieren. Das anfängliche verkrampfen und beben ihres Körpers ließ nach. Sie fühlte sich völlig schwerelos und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie über den Dingen schweben. Cathy fühlte sich locker, leicht und befreit. In ihrem Kopf war nichts weiter als Watte und sie hörte wie das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Spürte das schnelle Hämmern von ihrem Herz in der Brust, fühlte den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Der sie wie ein dünner Film überzog, mit Gänsehaut und Zittern am ganzen Körper reagieren ließ. Cathy spürte das intensive drücken und ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Die heftigen Kontraktionen von ihrer Pussy, die Innenwände die sich verkrampften, sich stark zusammenzogen und wieder locker ließen. Irgendetwas brauchten, regelrecht danach verlangten, was diese eng umschließen und massieren konnten. Cathy war wie im Rausch und all ihre Sinne waren vollständig vernebelt, als sie mit einem gedämpften, erstickten, keuchenden Stöhnen zum Orgasmus kam. Aber sie kam so heftig, dass sie in ihre Handfläche biss. Doch das schien sie nicht zu interessieren, als sie nur wenige Sekunden später mit weit aufgerissenen Mund da stand und sie schwer nach Atem rang. Ihr Körper zitterte und die Beine waren so weich, dass sie dachte, diese würden nachgeben und sie würde kraftlos zur Seite kippen und umfallen. Lucius schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie den explosiven, intensiven Orgasmus genoss und konnte sich bei diesem sehr erregenden Anblick selbst kaum noch zurückhalten. Er leckte mit der Zunge langsam über ihre Klit, küsste mit dem Mund über die geschwollenen, feuchten Schamlippen, genoss dabei diesen überaus köstlichen Geschmack, wie dieser auf seiner Zunge prickelte und gab ihr noch einen kurzen Moment Zeit, damit sie den Nachhall des Orgasmus noch ein wenig genießen konnte. Bevor er sich selber nicht mehr länger beherrschen konnte und viel zu sehr, dass angenehme Gefühl, der Befriedigung spüren wollte. Vor allem aber wollte er sie endlich wieder spüren und ihre enge, feuchte Pussy. Sich mit dem Schwanz, bis zu den Eiern tief in ihr versenken und alles herum einfach nur vergessen. Er wollte sich das Hirn rausvögeln und einfach nur einen geilen, schnellen Fick haben. Schnell er erhob sich, stand direkt vor seiner Geliebten und schaute sie mit einem lüsternen sehr verlangenden Blick an. Sein Gesicht war gekennzeichnet von den Anstrengungen. Die Wangen waren gerötet, die Lippen geschwollen, um den Mund und Kinn, glitzernden die Säfte von ihrer Pussy. Die langen Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust und einige blonde Strähnen hingen im Gesicht. Er hatte die schönen, geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und die Augen waren nur halb geöffnet. Lucius atmete schwer und vereinzelte Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, kostete noch einmal von diesem köstlichen Nektar, der noch immer seine Lippen benetzte.

Wenn Cathy ihn doch nur sehen könnte. Doch sie hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und die Hände fest an ihren Oberkörper gedrückt. Lucius berührte sanft ihr Kinn, streichelte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über ihren Mund. Leicht öffnete sie die Lippen und gewährte seinem Daumen Einlass. Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen sah er wie sie an dem Finger saugte. Er trat näher, stützte sich mit der linken Hand an der Wand ab und küsste verlangend an ihrem Hals. Immer energischer nuckelte sie an dem Daumen, packte mit beiden Händen an sein Handgelenk und öffnete langsam die Augen. Lucius bemerkte deutlich ihre Bemühungen und lachte leise. „Dir hat wohl meine talentierte Zunge nicht gereicht“, flüsterte er und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. Die deutlich sichtbare Erregung war auch ihr anzusehen. Langsam zog er den Daumen, unter einem schmatzenden Geräusch, aus ihrem Mund heraus und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Kehle. Zärtlich streichelten seine langen, eleganten Finger über die zarte, weiche Haut und sie bog ihm ihren Körper entgegen. Ihre nun freien Hände benutzte sie dafür, um diese über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. Langsam glitten die Finger über den seidenen Stoff von seinem Hemd, fummelten an der Krawatte und kamen bald darauf an den Knöpfen zum Halt und begannen nun, ein nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Lucius schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen und lächelte sie verführerisch an. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich nur deine talentierte Zunge haben wollte. Vielleicht möchte ich ja noch etwas anderes von dir, Mr. Malfoy.“ Während sie sprach, fuhr ihre linke Hand in seinen Nacken und die andere Hand fasste an die Krawatte. Cathy lehnte ihm ihren Kopf entgegen und sie wollte ihn endlich küssen. Doch er entzog sich ihr, nahm seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück und packte nach ihren Händen. Er hielt sie fest umklammert an den Handgelenken, streckte ihre Arme weit nach oben über ihren Kopf und drückte diese hart gegen die Wand. „Ich will dich küssen, Lucius“, hauchte sie und versuchte sich aus dieser Umklammerung zu befreien. Aber der blonde Zauberer ließ ihr nicht den Hauch einer Chance und presste seinen starken Körper energisch gegen ihren. Er schob seine Hüften provokant nach vorn, drängte seine große Erektion herausfordernd an ihren Unterleib. „Nur küssen, Miss Watkins? Nicht mehr, hmmm?“ Lucius hauchte die Worte über Cathys erhitzte Wange, streifte ganz sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihren leicht geöffneten Mund. Doch er küsste sie nicht, sondern reizte sie nur. Er spielte mit ihr und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sehr zum Verdruss von der jungen Mechanikerin. Die wollte ihn nämlich wirklich nur allzu gerne küssen und hätte das auch mit absoluter Sicherheit getan, wenn er sie nicht so kraftvoll festgehalten hätte. Denn sie hatte ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust auf sein nerviges Spiel. Auch wenn es zwar sehr anregend und reizvoll war, wollte sie viel lieber ein anderes Spiel mit ihm praktizieren. „Ja, verdammt nochmal! Küss mich endlich“, antwortete sie ihm leicht gereizt und bekam von ihm nur ein amüsantes Grinsen und die linke nach oben gezogene Augenbraue. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme davon aus, dass wir ein wenig ungeduldig sind, Miss Watkins?“ Sein so typisches, freches Grinsen ließ Cathy frustriert nach Luft schnappen und sie zappelte aufgeregt mit ihren Armen unter seinen starken Händen. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst! Ja, das bin ich. Hör auf zu quatschen und mach es mir!“ „Ich soll es dir machen?“ „Scheiße, verdammt! Besorg es mir!“ Anscheinend hatte der eben explosive Orgasmus bei ihr dafür gesorgt, dass sie ziemlich ungestüm und lockerer wurde, dass sie nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdachte was sie sagte. Lucius gefiel dieses Verhalten von ihr sehr, dass sie so frei aus sich herauskam und ihm gegenüber sprichwörtlich die Krallen ausfuhr. Ihr wildes, zügelloses Wesen reizte ihn ohne Ende und er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, es zu erleben, wenn er sie hier gleich ficken würde. „Was soll ich dir denn besorgen, Miss Watkins?“ Lucius wusste verdammt genau was sie wollte, doch er gab sich mit Absicht unwissend und stichelte ungehindert weiter. „Lucius! Was soll ich denn nur meinen?“ „Das frage ich mich allerdings auch.“ „Besorg es mir! Fick mich! Hier und jetzt. Ich will das du mich fickst!“ „Eine sehr vulgäre Ausdrucksweise, findest du nicht auch, Miss Watkins?“ Lucius‘ Augen funkelten und mit einem verführerischen Lächeln wartete er gespannt auf den weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs. „Das sagt ausgerechnet der Mann, der in jedem zweiten Satz meine Brüste als Titten bezeichnet.“ Cathy konterte äußerst frech und streckte ihm aufreizend die Zunge raus. „Da bin ich aber froh, dass dich nur dieses Wort als Bezeichnung für deine wunderschönen Brüste stört. So kann ich also weiterhin über deine geile, heiße Pussy sprechen und auch davon, wie ich diese immer wieder lecken, fingern und ficken werde.“ Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten, als er verlangend den Mund auf ihren presste. Sofort war sie gefangen in seinen heißen, leidenschaftlichen Küssen und ergab sich ihm völlig. Sie stöhnte laut auf in seinem Mund, ließ ihre Zunge mit seiner kreisen und vollführte einen unglaublichen Tanz. Wild züngelnd, gierig und stürmisch aßen sich die beiden regelrecht auf. Lucius nahm seine rechte Hand von ihren Handgelenken, strich mit den Fingerspitzen langsam über ihren ausgestreckten Arm, hinterließ mit dieser hauchzarten Berührung, eine Spur aus Feuer und Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut. Er glitt mit der Hand weiter hinab über ihre Brüste, streifte nur kurz den roten, harten Nippel und streichelte mit den Fingern zärtlich über ihren Hals, bevor er mit der Hand zeitgleich in ihren Nacken und in ihre Haare packte. Lucius hatte schnell und geschickt die lange, volle Mähne zu einem provisorischen Zopf gefasst und zog nun daran ihren Kopf nach hinten. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Mit lüsternen Blick bestätigte sie ihm ihr unendliches Verlangen. Die brennende Lust und Leidenschaft, die immer stärker wurde und nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Sie hatte den Mund geöffnet, leckte sich verlockend über die Lippen und stöhnte leise seinen Namen. Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht und er war nun endgültig bereit, ihr das zu geben, was er ihr schon viel zu lange vorenthielt. „Dreh dich um! Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand", flüsterte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme. „Lucius! Was…“, wollte Cathy antworten, doch er unterbrach sie. „Sei ein gutes Mädchen und zeig mir deinen hübschen Arsch!“ Sie musste kichern, verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich langsam um. Er nahm seine Hand von ihren Handgelenken und das nutzte sie natürlich sofort aus, streckte diese nach hinten und wollte nach ihm greifen. Aber er durchschaute ihren Plan, griff nun fester an ihre langen Haare und zerrte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Ts ts ts…Miss Watkins! Sind wir etwa ein wenig rebellisch? Deine Hände, über deinen Kopf! Sofort!“ So dominant hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt und auch nie zuvor, solch eine Erfahrung diesbezüglich mit einem Mann gehabt. Aber irgendwie erregte es sie und sie wurde dadurch richtig geil. Es gefiel ihr, wie er mit ihr sprach, wie er sie behandelte. Sie wollte eindeutig mehr davon und streckte die Arme über ihren Kopf, legte diese an die Wand an und reckte ihm ihren hübschen, knackigen Hintern entgegen. Lasziv wackelte sie mit den Hüften und hörte wie er scharf die Luft einzog. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas zur rechten Seite und wartete neugierig auf seine weiteren Handlungen. Lucius ließ sich damit Zeit, genoss ausgiebig das Bild was sich ihm bot. Seine Augen wanderten an ihrem Körper auf und ab. Er ertrank förmlich in seinen Gelüsten bei diesem bezaubernden Anblick. „Zufrieden, Mr. Malfoy“, fragte Cathy und grinste. „Noch nicht ganz, meine Süße. Eine Kleinigkeit noch.“ Er ließ von ihren Haaren ab, packte mit den Händen an ihre Hüften und schob mit seinem Fuß ihre Beine ein Stück auseinander. Lucius war leicht über ihren Rücken gebeugt, als seine Hände wanderten. Liebevoll streichelte er über die Schultern, die Rücken Schnürung von der Korsage, weiter über die Hüften, zu ihrem Po, massierte sanft die Pobacken, gab ihnen jeweils einen leichten Klaps, was Cathy mit einem überraschten, leisen Ausruf kommentierte, bevor seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel glitt. „Oh, fuck! Lucius", sagte sie nun etwas lauter und biss sich fast zeitgleich auf die Unterlippe. „Ssssh, ganz ruhig. Wir wollen doch schließlich keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nicht wahr, Miss Watkins?“ Die Art, wie er seine Stimme einsetzte, einzelne Wörter besonders betonte und dieser raue, verführerische Unterton, brachte ihr inneres zum Beben. Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper und ihre Beine zitterten, waren weich wie Pudding. Sie lehnte die Stirn auf ihre angewinkelten Arme ab, schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Doch alle Versuche, ruhig zu bleiben, scheiterten. Lucius registrierte ihr Verhalten und war nicht sonderlich überrascht davon, als er mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen ihre Schamlippen fuhr, dass sie immer noch so verdammt feucht war. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und er sah auf seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen. Er verstärkte die Berührungen, ließ zwei Finger langsam in die enge, feuchte Pussy gleiten und bewegte diese in einem nervenaufreibenden Tempo. Cathy konnte nicht mehr, wimmerte immer lauter und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen. Lucius war mit dem Kopf über ihre Schultern gebeugt, begann nun die nackte, erhitzte Haut mit federleichten Küssen zu verwöhnen. Als er mit den Lippen an ihrem Ohr entlang streifte, drehte sie den Kopf ein wenig in seine Richtung. Atemlos lehnte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper zurück. „Bitte, Lucius!“   
Es war schon wie ein verzweifeltes Flehen, als sie die Wörter aus dem Mund hervorpresste. „Keine Sorge, Süße. Ich werde mich sehr gut um dich kümmern.“ Er zog sich komplett von ihr zurück und entfernte auch die Finger aus ihrer Pussy. Als sie die plötzliche Leere fühlen konnte, schrie ihr Körper heftig auf und sie sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als das wieder etwas ihre Pussy füllte. Cathy wollte das er wieder seine Finger in sie hineinsteckt, diese rein und raus bewegt. Oder am besten gleich seinen langen, harten, dicken Schwanz, der sich so unwahrscheinlich fantastisch anfühlte, wenn er in sie eindrang und mit tiefen, langsamen Stößen ihre Pussy befriedigte. Es fühlte sich für sie wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, während sie auf ihn wartete das er den nächsten Schritt machte. Sie hörte ein leises Rascheln, konnte nur erahnen was er tat und legte den Kopf wieder auf die Arme ab. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie weiter, vernahm ein Geräusch, dass sich anhörte, als würde man ein Stück Stoff über ein anderes Kleidungsstück ziehen und wunderte sich, was das wohl gewesen sein könnte. Es war Lucius‘ Krawatte, die er sich in einer schnellen Handbewegung aus dem Hemdkragen zog und diese achtlos auf den Boden neben sich warf. Danach war sein Hemd an der Reihe. Äußerst energisch und ungeduldig riss er es sich auf. Die Knöpfe flogen nur so umher und landeten mit einem Geräusch auf den Fußboden. Er hatte keine Lust, jeden verdammten, einzelnen Knopf nacheinander zu öffnen. Das hätte auch viel zu lange gedauert und seine Geduld unnötig strapaziert. Er war sowieso schon viel zu sehr erregt, um überhaupt noch mit Ruhe und Bedacht an die ganze Sache ranzugehen. Sein sonst so klarer, scharfer Verstand war wie vernebelt und die immense Erregung und dieses starke, brennende Verlangen was er verspürte, hatte die vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen. Er war verloren in seiner Lust. Lucius konnte es kaum noch abwarten, sein stark, geschwollenes Glied, endlich in die Freiheit zu lassen. Er war so hart, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Ohne Ende zuckte es, rieb heftig am Stoff von der Hose. Hektisch fummelte er am Gürtel, öffnete den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und ließ sein harten, steifen Schwanz in die Freiheit springen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr es seiner Kehle und er sah an sich herunter. Da war nun sein Gemächt, was sich stolz erhoben in die Höhe reckte, steinhart war und aus der geröteten Spitze tropfte wie ein Leck. Er war erregt und aufgeregt, konnte es kaum noch aushalten, fühlte sich dabei wie ein pubertierender Teenager. Die Worte, die Cathy ihm nun sagte, ließen es nicht besser werden. „Lucius! Bitte! Ich brauche dich! Ich will dich!“ Sie war genauso wie er sichtlich aufgeregt und konnte den unglaublichen Moment der Vereinigung kaum noch erwarten. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, nahm seinen harten Schwanz in die rechte Hand und führte ihn langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel. Behutsam glitt die Spitze über die Schamlippen, verteilte so optimal die Feuchtigkeit von ihrer Pussy. Lucius ließ diese kurze aber intensive Berührung, für einen Moment die Augen schließen und er presste die Lippen, zu einer schmalen Linie fest aufeinander. Er beugte den Kopf nach vorn, umfasste mit der linken Hand ihren Hals und küsste zärtlich über ihre rechte Wange. „Sssh, Süße! Du hast lange genug gewartet. Nun wirst du endlich meinen Schwanz bekommen.“ 

Er hörte, wie sie schnell und unregelmäßig atmete, sah wie sie ihre Hand auf den Mund legte. Das war der Moment für ihn, wo er mit seinem Schwanz in ihre Pussy eindrang. Mit einem einzigen, tiefen Stoß versenkte er sich in ihr. Es war wie der Himmel auf Erden und er benötigte alles an Selbstbeherrschung, nur um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Mit einer unvorstellbaren, überwältigenden Hitze empfang sie ihn, umschloss eng und perfekt sein bestes Stück. Lucius kniff die Augen zu, presste hart die Zähne aufeinander und ein angestrengtes Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle, als er über ihre Schultern küsste. Er schlang den rechten Arm um ihre Taille, legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, zog ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen und bewegte nun langsam seine Hüften. Seine großen Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, über ihre wunderschönen Rundungen, streichelte und berührte sie überall. Cathy genoss dieses Gefühl der ungezügelten Leidenschaft und gab sich ihm komplett hin. Sie krallte mit ihren Händen dort hinein, was sie bei ihm erreichen konnte. Den rechten Arm schlang sie um seinen Hals, hielt sich mit der Hand in seinem Nacken und in seinen langen Haaren fest. Lucius umarmte Cathy, hielt sie ganz eng an sich gedrückt und streichelte mit der rechten Hand über ihre Pussy. Seine Finger spielten unentwegt mit ihrer Klit, reizten die geschwollene, harte Perle und erhöhte gleichzeitig das Tempo seiner Hüften. Immer schneller und energischer stieß er mit seinem Schwanz in ihre Pussy, brachte damit beide näher an den erlösenden Höhepunkt. Die erhitzten Körper drängten und rieben sich aneinander, waren so eng miteinander verschlungen, dass es den Anschein hatte, als wäre es einer. Immer wieder trafen sich die Lippen zu leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Hände wanderten über die erhitzte, verschwitzte Haut. Leises Keuchen und Wimmern drang durch die Umkleide, was sich mit unterdrückten Stöhnen abwechselte. Lucius stöhnte unentwegt an Cathys Hals und in ihren Nacken. Sein heißer, unregelmäßiger Atem traf auf ihre nackte Haut und er biss ihr leicht in die Schulter, konnte nicht genug von ihrem wunderschönen Körper bekommen und wollte so lange wie es eben nur möglich war, diese traumhafte Frau mit all ihren bezaubernden Vorzügen genießen. Lucius konnte nicht aufhören sie zu küssen, zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu liebkosen und zu ficken. Sie versetzte ihn in einen regelrechten Rauschzustand und war wie eine Droge, von der er wohl nie wieder loskommen könnte. Aber er wollte es auch nicht. Die junge Muggel war eine viel zu große und verlockende Versuchung, der er nicht widerstehen konnte. Cathy küsste energisch an seinem Hals, knabberte und zog mit den Zähnen an der Haut. „Oh Gott, Lucius! Das ist so geil“, stöhnte sie ihn an und er umfasste mit seiner linken Hand ihre Brüste, verpasste diesen eine angenehme Massage. „Genieße die Art, wie ich dich ficke. Genieße es, wie mein Schwanz deine wunderschöne Pussy fickt. Sie ist perfekt. So wunderbar eng und feucht für mich. Es ist fantastisch und wie unglaublich geil es sich doch anfühlt. Du bringst mich um den Verstand und ich will für immer meinen harten Schwanz in deine enge, feuchte Pussy stecken. Es immer wieder mit dir treiben. Dich sehen, wie du vollkommen hemmungslos unter mir liegst und meinen Namen schreist, wenn du kommst. Ich werde dich von einem Orgasmus zum nächsten treiben und nie dabei aufhören, meinen Schwanz schnell und tief in deine heiße Pussy zu hämmern. Ich werde dir einen richtig schönen, atemberaubenden Fick verpassen und in dir abspritzen. Meinen Samen in deine Pussy spritzen, meine dicken Eier leer pumpen und dich damit ordentlich ausfüllen. Mein Schwanz wird so lang und heftig in dir kommen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich in meinem Bett zu haben, meinen Schwanz tief in deine Pussy zu stecken, dich fühlen und spüren, wie du unter mir kommst. Immer wieder meinen Namen stöhnst und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit mit dir zu vögeln.“ Er klang atemlos, stöhnte angestrengt in ihren Nacken und fühlte, wie die Hitze in seinem Körper aufstieg. Schweißtropfen rannen über seinen Oberkörper, ließ das Hemd was er trug, an seinem Rücken kleben. „Lass mich kommen! Bitte, Lucius! Ich will…“, versuchte Cathy zu sprechen, doch Lucius legte ihr seine linke Hand auf den Mund und kurz darauf war sie froh darüber, das er es tat. Denn nun erhöhte er nochmals das Tempo. Hämmerte wie von Sinnen mit seinem Schwanz ihre Pussy. Brachte sie mit tiefen, schnellen Stößen zum Höhepunkt. Es riss Cathy sprichwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als sie den Gipfel der Lust und ihren explosiven Orgasmus erreichte. Heftig verkrampften sich die Innenwände ihrer Pussy um seinen Schwanz. Massierte und molk die pulsierende Länge. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie sah unzählige Sterne tanzen. Sie wollte schreien und die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle des Glücks laut hinaustragen. Doch ihr lauter Aufschrei wurde von seiner Hand unterdrückt. Cathy war so gefangen in ihrer Lust und Leidenschaft, dass sie ihm, als sie kam, leicht in die Handfläche biss. Lucius nahm es nur halb wahr, denn als es passierte, hatte auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und kam mit einem allerletzten, tiefen Stoß in ihrer Pussy. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Leicht biss er ihr dort hinein und mit einem dunklen, tiefen Keuchen ergoss er sich in ihr, spritzte ab, füllte sie mit seinem heißen, kostbaren Samen, ließ seinen Schwanz und seine Eier durch die Kontraktionen von ihrer Pussy regelrecht trocken und leer melken. Immer wieder kam er in langen Spritzern, stöhnte gegen ihre erhitzte Haut und Cathy fühlte seinen heißen, schnellen Atem. Sie zitterte, bestätigte es ihm mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen, was auch ihn dazu veranlasste, immer wieder zu stöhnen. Die beiden Liebenden blieben noch für einen Moment in inniger Umarmung, als Lucius sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog. Kaum spürte sie nicht mehr seine Präsenz, wurden ihre Knie weich und sie hatte die Befürchtung, ihre Beine würden nachgeben und sie würde umkippen. Doch Lucius drehte sie behutsam zu sich herum, legte die Arme um ihren Körper, hob sie hoch und trug sie zu dem Sessel, der in der Umkleide stand. Er setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihr, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie ganz eng an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt. Seine starken Arme legten sich fürsorglich, beschützend um ihren Körper und er hielt sie fest, gab ihr somit ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Lucius merkte deutlich wie sie zitterte, schlang die Arme immer fester um sie und zog sie noch enger an seinen Oberkörper heran. Er hörte auf ihren schnellen Atem, wie sie versuchte, gleichmäßig Luft zu holen und er spürte, wie das Herz wild in ihrer Brust schlug. Die Vibrationen sendeten Impulse durch seinen erhitzten Körper und er schloss die Augen, vergrub das Gesicht für einen Moment in ihren langen Haaren und sog ihren unwiderstehlichen Geruch tief in sich hinein. Ihr heißer Atem traf direkt auf seinen verschwitzten Oberkörper und sorgte für ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der nackten Haut. Cathy war froh, über diese Art von Zuwendung und brauchte dringend einen Moment der Ruhe. Sie war sichtlich erschöpft von der ganzen Anstrengung. Denn der leidenschaftliche, hemmungslose Sex und die ekstatischen Orgasmen hatten ihr sämtliche Kraft geraubt, dass sie eigentlich nur noch ins Bett wollte, um dort zu schlafen. Aber sie war auch glücklich und lächelte zufrieden. Sie konnte seinen heißen Samen in ihrer Pussy spüren und wie dieser langsam an den Innenseiten von ihren Schenkeln entlang lief. Lucius hatte es geschafft, sie in vielerlei Hinsicht zu befriedigen und sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Es pochte immer noch viel zu schnell, doch es beruhigte sie und gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper, ließ die Finger sanft auf der Haut gleiten, strich ihr liebevoll durchs Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Lächeln, seufzte sie auf und wanderte mit den Fingern über seinen Oberkörper. Sie folgte mit den Augen, den Weg von ihrer Hand und sah dabei auf seinen Brustkorb, der sich im schnellen Takt von seinem Atem hob und sank. Cathy fuhr in das offene Hemd hinein, streichelte langsam und liebevoll mit den Fingern über die erhitzte Haut, fühlte wie verschwitzt er war, die kräftigen Muskeln, die sich unter ihren sanften Berührungen anspannten und berührte seine Brusthaare, die sich frech aus dem geöffneten Hemd heraus kräuselten. Sie biss sich aufgeregt auf die Unterlippe, als ihre Finger durch die blonden Haare strichen und malte mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise durch seine Brusthaare. Eigentlich war Lucius kein Typ, der nach dem Sex kuschelte und ihm war es eigentlich zuwider, solche zärtliche, körperliche Nähe. Doch bei seiner hübschen Geliebten hier, machte er nur zu gerne eine Ausnahme. Ihm gefiel es, wie sie ihn streichelte und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er seufzte auf und Cathy sah ihn sofort mit einem verwundeten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Stört es dich, wenn ich dich so berühre?“ Lucius gab ihr nur ein ziemlich charmantes Lächeln, packte in ihre vollen, langen Haare und schaute ihr mit einem verträumten Blick tief in die Augen. „Nein. Ich genieße es sehr, deine Zärtlichkeit.“ Cathy zwinkerte mit den Augenlidern und kaute auf der Unterlippe. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand und Lucius streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre geröteten Wangen. Er sah sie dabei lange an, schaute auf die roten, geschwollenen Lippen und in ihre glänzenden Augen. Lucius versank in dem Anblick von ihrem schönen Gesicht. „Bei Merlin! Du bist wunderschön“, hauchte er ihr entgegen, bevor er ihren Kopf zu sich heranzog, seinen Mund sanft auf den ihren presste und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Cathy legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, fuhr mit den Händen in seine Haare und drängte sich nah an ihn heran. Beide verloren sich in dem stillen Augenblick der Zweisamkeit und genossen hingebungsvoll die Nähe, die Zärtlichkeiten, die sanften Küsse und die zarten Berührungen. Cathy fuhr mit den Händen durch Lucius‘ weiche Haare, ließ diese zwischen ihre Finger gleiten. Alles war perfekt und für einen kurzen Moment, schien die Welt um das Pärchen herum still zu stehen. 

„Was zur Hölle, treibt die da drinnen eigentlich? Es kann doch nicht solange dauern, sich einen Rock anzuziehen.“ Es war Lily, die genervt an der Kasse stand und ihre Einkäufe auf den Tresen legte. Claire tippte die Beträge ein und grinste nur amüsiert. „Ich weiß nicht was daran so witzig sein soll“, antwortete Lily und schaute auf ihr Smartphone. „Vielleicht ist sie ja noch mit etwas anderem beschäftigt“, sagte Claire und grinste immer noch. „Ha! Und was soll das sein?“ Ohne von dem Smartphone aufzuschauen, sprach Lily sichtlich gelangweilt. „Schon mal dran gedacht, dass sie nicht alleine in der Umkleide sein könnte?“ Dieser Satz sorgte für deutliches Interesse bei der Blondine. Interessiert fragte sie nach. „Und wer sollte das bitte sein? Wir zwei sind es nicht. Sebastian ist mit Professor Snape beschäftigt und Mr. Malfoy ist…“ Lily verstummte mitten im Satz, zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und knallte ihre Handtasche mitten auf den Tresen. Claire sah sie nur verwundert an und packte in aller Ruhe Lilys Einkäufe in die Tüte. Während sie so die Oberteile faltete und die Rechnung fertig machte, schweifte ihr Blick zu der Blondine. „Auf jeden Fall hat sie einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack und genießt es bestimmt gerade sehr, die Anwesenheit von diesem gutaussehenden Mann.“ Claire dachte sich nichts dabei und gab Lily ein verträumtes Lächeln. Das war eindeutig zu viel für sie und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Es reicht! Ich habe die Schnauze voll! Wenn sie unbedingt ficken will, dann kann sie das auch woanders machen.“ Mit Wut im Bauch und grenzenloser Eifersucht, stürmte Lily Jones davon. Claire versuchte noch alles, um sie aufzuhalten und rief ihr hinterher. Doch es war zu spät und Lily lief vollkommen überhastet zur Umkleide und zerrte wutentbrannt den Vorhang zur Seite.

Cathy und Lucius saßen immer noch eng umschlungen in dem Sessel, teilten leidenschaftliche Küsse miteinander, redeten flüsternd, sprachen darüber, wie schön doch dieser intime Moment gerade war und lachten leise. Sie hatten keine Chance, um zu reagieren, als auf einmal Lily in die Umkleide gestürmt kam. Plötzlich stand da diese nervige Blondine, die gleichzeitig auch noch die Freundin der Mechanikerin war, direkt vor ihnen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Mund auf das Pärchen, was noch immer in inniger Umarmung auf dem Sessel saß und sich gerade eben noch leidenschaftlich küsste. „Was zum…Sag mal spinnst du? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Ich warte draußen auf dich und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als hier deinem privaten Vergnügen nachzugehen und zu vögeln.“ Lily war außer sich, schrie herum und war richtig sauer. Vor allem steigerte sich ihre schlechte Laune immens, als sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Sie sah auf die Kleidung, die am Boden lag, auf die Erscheinung von Cathy und Lucius. Lily konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen und ihr wurde sofort klar, was hier vorgefallen war. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben.“ Wütend stürmte sie so schnell hinaus, wie sie eben hier erschienen war und ließ eine sichtlich irritierte Freundin zurück.   
„Fuck! Ich muss ihr nach", sagte Cathy ziemlich aufgewühlt und wollte aufstehen. Doch Lucius hielt sie fest, zog sie wieder auf seinen Schoß. „Vergiss doch deine Freundin. Denk einmal an dich, Süße.“ Es waren gut gemeinte Worte, doch Cathy wollte diese nicht unbedingt hören. Ihr war gerade die Freundschaft wichtiger, als in den Armen ihres halbnackten Geliebten zu liegen. „Du hast keine Ahnung und weißt nicht wie sie ist.“ Lucius verarbeitete ihre gesprochenen Worte in seinem Kopf und kam dabei sehr schnell zu der Erkenntnis, dass er verdammt genau wusste, wie diese Miss Jones war. Er wusste nur allzu gut, wie diese nervige, zickige, junge Frau tickte. Sie war eine berechnende, egoistische Schlampe und würde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, über Leichen zu gehen, nur um ihre eigenen, persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen. Sie war ein intrigantes und hinterlistiges Weib, was die Gutmütigkeit ihrer Freundin nur schamlos ausnutzte und mit ihren Gefühlen spielte. Lily Jones war ohne Ende eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin, da sie nun den Mann bekam, den sie eigentlich haben wollte und sah sprichwörtlich nur noch rot. Denn sie wollte ihn, Lucius Malfoy und umgarnte den blonden Zauberer zu allen nur denkbaren Augenblicken. Sie ließ keine Chance unversucht ihn zu verführen und nutzte jede Möglichkeit schamlos aus, um ihn von ihr und ihren beeindruckenden weiblichen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. Doch Lucius hatte sie längst durchschaut und auch ihr fieses Spiel, was sie mit ihm und vor allem auch mit ihrer Freundin trieb. Umso mehr beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass Cathy so unwissend von dem ganzen war und sich wie eine Marionette behandeln ließ. Er hätte es ihr am liebsten gesagt, die ganze ungeschönte Wahrheit über ihre sogenannte beste Freundin erzählt und ihr vermutlich auch den Fakt, dass er Lily wahrscheinlich viel besser kennen würde, als Cathy es je vermutet hätte. Doch so sehr er auch den Drang verspürte, es ihr offen zu erzählen, so unterließ er es. Er wollte keinen Keil zwischen die Freundinnen treiben und womöglich damit eine wahre Lawine des Hasses auslösen. 

Sie löste sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung und er ließ es zu, hielt sie nicht davon ab. Cathy stand auf, nahm sich ihre Sachen und fing an sich umzuziehen. Lucius sah ihr nur wortlos zu, beobachtete still ihr Verhalten und zog sich dann, mit Hilfe von einem Zauberspruch, ebenfalls an und brachte sein Äußeres wieder in einen tadellosen und adretten Zustand. Nun war er wieder der arrogante, reinblütige Zauberer Lucius Malfoy und nichts ließ den Anschein erwecken, dass er eben noch ziemlich verschwitzt war und nach leidenschaftlichen Sex aussah. Er lehnte an der Wand, wo beide vor wenigen Minuten noch hemmungslos miteinander gevögelt hatten und schaute Cathy dabei zu, wie sie in ihre Alltagskluft schlüpfte. Lucius‘ Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und mit einem frechen Grinsen, sah er auf ihr Erscheinungsbild. Sie wirkte nun so ganz anders und dennoch gefiel ihm auch dieses typische Muggel Outfit an ihr. Cathy bückte sich, zog ihre Schuhe an und mit einem charmanten Lächeln schaute er auf ihren Hintern, zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben und trat näher an sie heran. Beide sagten kein Wort und es war vollkommen still in der Umkleide. Während sie noch über die Worte von Lily nachdachte und ihren Gedanken nachhing, ob ihr Verhalten wirklich falsch war und sich regelrecht den Kopf darüber zerbrach, was wohl in ihre Freundin gefahren war, versank Lucius in dem Anblick, was sich ihm bot. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und mit Genuss starrte er auf ihren schönen, jungen Körper. Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken ab, gingen wieder einmal in eine ziemlich erotische Richtung und dachte daran, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er sie noch einmal so ungestüm und wild erleben durfte. Die Vorstellung dabei, dass dies vielleicht sogar heute noch passieren würde, ließ das Blut in eine tiefere Region von seinem Körper sacken und sein Schwanz gab ihm auch sogleich die Bestätigung dafür, was dieser wohl von dieser Idee hielt und zuckte in der Hose. Cathy stand vor dem Spiegel und wuschelte durch ihre zerzausten Haare. Sie war fertig mit umziehen und brauchte nur noch den letzten Schliff, um wenigstens wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar auszusehen. Durch diesen Quickie, der eindeutig sichtbare Spuren auf ihrem Körper hinterließ und es wohl einige Tage dauern wird bis diese verschwunden waren. „Brauchst du vielleicht meine Hilfe“, fragte er höflich und sah in das Spiegelbild. Ohne die hohen Schuhe war sie einen Kopf kleiner als er und wirkte auch sonst wie eine komplett andere Frau. Keine eng, geschnürte Korsage, die ihre wundervollen Rundungen optimal zur Geltung brachte, die großen Brüste nach oben drückte und ihr eine einladende schmale Taille zauberte. Doch er fand sie auch ohne das sexy Teil sehr attraktiv und wunderschön. Er legte das Kinn leicht auf ihren Kopf ab und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und durch den Lichteinfall in dem Raum, gab es eine einmalige Reflexion in dem Spiegel. Cathy fuhr mit den Fingern durchs Haar und versuchte ein wenig Ordnung, ins chaotische Durcheinander auf ihrem Kopf zu bringen. „Du hast mich ganz schön aus der Form gebracht“, antwortete sie und lachte dabei. Sie wirkte locker und entspannt, hatte anscheinend Lillys Gezeter von eben vergessen. „Ich fand deine Form überaus bezaubernd“, flüsterte er, küsste sie auf die Wange und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Sie sah auf ihr Spiegelbild und dann auf ihre Haare, die innerhalb von Sekunden ordentlich frisiert waren. Lucius entfernte seine Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. „Zufrieden, Miss Watkins“, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und sah wie sie nickte. Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht ganz. Jetzt muss ich mich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um dich zu küssen.“ Sie grinste ihn frech an und kraulte mit den Fingern seinen Nacken. „Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei auch behilflich sein.“ Er beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte nur zu gerne seinen Kuss und spürte, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten, er diese auf ihre Hüften legte und sie eng zu sich heranzog. 

Cathy und Lily sprachen kein Wort miteinander, als beide an der Kasse standen. Während die Blondine schnell bezahlte und überhastet aus dem Geschäft stürzte, hatten es die anderen nicht so eilig. Besonders Severus konnte sich anscheinend nicht wirklich von der Wäsche Abteilung trennen. Nachdem auch er in dem SM Keller fündig geworden war, stand er nun sichtlich überfordert vor einigen wundervollen Dessous. Er hatte die Qual der Wahl und schwankte zwischen einem bordeauxroten und schwarzen Wäschestück. Mit fragenden Blick schaute er auf die schönen Teile und konnte sich nicht entscheiden.  
„Ich würde das Rote empfehlen. Die richtige Farbe für Gryffindor. Meinst du nicht auch, Severus?“ Lucius stand nun genau hinter Snape und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Warum denkst du, dass es für sie wäre", konterte Severus in seiner gewohnt stoischen Art. „Weil ich dich genau kenne, alter Freund“, antwortete Lucius, nahm das schwarze Wäschestück an sich und hängte es wieder zurück an den Kleiderständer. „Wie mir scheint, kennst du mich viel zu gut, Lucius“, sprach Severus und blickte mit dunklen Augen auf den blonden Zauberer. Beide Männer gingen nun zur Kasse und während Severus bezahlte, schaute Cathy recht neugierig auf Sebastian, der mit einem sehr großen, verhüllten Gegenstand zu tun hatte. Ihre Blicke entgingen selbstverständlich Lucius nicht und als sich sein Blick mit ihrem traf, schüttelte sie leicht mit dem Kopf. Severus nahm seinen Einkauf, sprach kurz mit Lucius und verließ danach den Laden. Nun waren die Mechanikerin und der Zauberer allein mit den Verkäufern. Während Claire freudestrahlend Malfoy anhimmelte, war Sebastian an der Kasse beschäftigt. Als er nach und nach die Preise von den Etiketten eintippte, bald zum Ende kam, stellte er die alles entscheidende Frage. „Das geht dann alles über deine Kreditkarte, Darling?“ „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Hurley", antwortete Lucius ihm recht stolz und auch arrogant. Vollkommen entgeistert schaute Cathy zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Nein! Das geht es nicht. Was zur Hölle hast du…“ Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, als Lucius dazwischen sprach. „Miss Watkins! Es wäre mir eine ausgesprochene Ehre, Ihre Kosten zu übernehmen. Nehmen Sie dieses Angebot von einem Gentleman an. Wer kann schon genau sagen, wann sich Ihnen diese Möglichkeit noch einmal bieten wird. Sie sind eine wunderschöne Frau, Miss Watkins und sehen Sie diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit hier, als ein Zeichen meiner Hochachtung und Wertschätzung Ihnen gegenüber.“ Claire kicherte und hielt die Hände vor den Mund. Sebastian war sprachlos und starrte mit großen Augen auf Lucius. „Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, Mr. Malfoy, dann ist das also ein Geschenk?“ Cathy spitzte die Lippen, grinste ihn freundlich an und zwinkerte ihn mit dem rechten Auge zu. Lucius hob leicht den Kopf, zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben und hatte ein verdächtiges Funkeln in seinen Augen. Manchmal sagt ein Blick mehr als 1000 Worte. Er fasste in seine Manteltasche, holte die Kreditkarte heraus und legte diese wortlos vor Sebastian auf den Tresen ab. Ohne weiter nachzufragen, machte der Verkäufer seinen Job. Während der blonde Zauberer sich noch einmal in einem sehr intensiven Gespräch mit Mr. Hurley befand, um etwaige Unklarheiten zu beseitigen, nutzte Claire die Möglichkeit, um mit Cathy zu sprechen. Lucius bekam es aus seinen Augenwinkeln mit, schenkte dem Geschehen aber wenig Beachtung. Schließlich hatte er mit Sebastian viel wichtigeres zu klären. Die beiden Männer unterhielten eine angenehme Konversation und Claire zog Cathy behutsam zur Seite. „Ist er dein Liebhaber“, wollte die junge Verkäuferin wissen und sprach mit Bedacht sehr leise. Cathy ließ den Blick schnell zu Lucius wandern, bevor sie nervös schluckte und mit den Fingern an dem Stoff von ihrem Top fummelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke schon. So irgendwie. Eventuell vielleicht“, sagte sie, drehte den Kopf und sah in Claires fröhliches Gesicht. „Ganz ehrlich, Süße. Dieser Typ ist absolut heiß und ich habe echt keine Ahnung wo du ihn aufgegabelt hast. Aber er ist der absolute Jackpot. Du wirst es höchstwahrscheinlich sehr mit ihm genossen haben, vorhin in der Umkleide.“ Claire grinste und nickte wohlwissend mit dem Kopf. „Oh fuck! Du hast uns gehört? Waren wir so laut?“ Die Mechanikerin war schockiert und ein wenig peinlich war es ihr auch. „Ahhh, keine Sorge! Auch wenn ihr vielleicht etwas lauter gewesen seid, als die anderen Kunden, die es bis jetzt in dem Laden getrieben haben.“ Durch die Worte von Claire, fühlte Cathy sich nicht besser und wurde unruhiger. „Hey! Mach dir kein Kopf und das ist völlig normal, es in der Öffentlichkeit zu machen. Und wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung dazu wissen willst, dann kann ich dir nur den Rat geben, sobald du den Laden mit ihm verlassen hast, nimm ihn dir und lass dich noch einmal so richtig ordentlich von ihm ficken. Ich sehe es dir nämlich an, dass du nicht genug von ihm bekommen kannst und wahrscheinlich auch nicht von seinen vorzüglichen, männlichen Eigenschaften.“ Claire zwinkerte ihr zu, umarmte sie zum Abschied und ging in Richtung der Wäsche Abteilung. Cathy schaute ihr perplex nach, ließ die eben gehörten Worte Revue passieren und ging zu Lucius. Als sie neben ihm stand, hakte sich ihr rechter Arm unter seinen angewinkelten linken Arm ein und sah zu ihm rauf. Mit einem verträumten Blick, schaute sie in seine blauen Augen und flüsterte ein sanftes „Dankeschön“. Er bestätigte es ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und einem äußerst charmanten Lächeln. 

„Ich finde es äußerst bedauernswert, dass du meine Einladung ablehnst, Severus. Narcissa würde sich sehr über deine Anwesenheit freuen“, sagte Lucius und sah dabei Severus mit einem sehr eindringlichen Blick an. „So sehr ich dein Angebot auch annehmen würde, Lucius, aber wie du sicherlich weißt, beginnt in Kürze das neue Schuljahr und ich habe dafür noch einige Dinge vorzubereiten. Hogwarts soll schließlich in dem kommenden Jahr die beste Schule bleiben.“ Verständnisvoll nickte Lucius mit dem Kopf und Cathy verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was die Männer da beredeten. „Sie sind Lehrer", richtete sich ihre Frage direkt an Snape und funkelte ihn mit ihren Augen interessiert zu. „Was unterrichten Sie denn? Mathe, Physik oder vielleicht Geschichte?“ Lucius ließ sich zu einem amüsanten Grinsen verleiten und richtete den Blick auf Severus. Dieser war davon völlig unbeeindruckt und antwortete der jungen Frau, in seiner für ihn so bekannten, monotonen Stimme. „Eine sehr interessante Vermutung. Interessieren Sie sich denn für diese Art von Muggel Fächern, Miss Watkins?“ Er blickte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen so intensiv an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie förmlich dabei durchbohren und tief hinab bis in ihr inneres schauen können. Nur ganz leicht zog er den linken Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück nach oben und dennoch sah es fast dabei so aus, als würde er lächeln. „Also, Muggel Fächer…ähm…naja…Ich habe Mathe immer gehasst. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, Sie wären mein Lehrer gewesen, dann hätte auch ich das kapiert.“ Unsicher sah sie zwischen den beiden Zauberern hin und her, war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob ihre Antwort zufriedenstellend war. „Ich bin sicher, der Professor wäre ein überaus guter Lehrer in diesem Fach und hätte Ihnen da sicher noch vieles beibringen können, Miss Watkins.“ Lucius sah abwartend auf Severus, wollte sehen, wie er reagierte. „Wie du weißt, Lucius, liegt meine Stärke eindeutig auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke.“ „Oh, wow! Unfassbar und Sie können das wirklich? Das mit den Zaubertränken?“ Cathy war völlig von den Socken und ihr Interesse dazu stieg immer mehr. „Das würde ich gerne mal sehen.“ „Der Professor wird sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden, es Ihnen zu zeigen.“ Lucius hatte nun den Blick auf Cathy gewandt und zeigte ihr dabei, sein das für ihn so typische Malfoy Grinsen. „Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee“, gab Severus als Einwurf und wurde sofort von der Mechanikerin unterbrochen. „Ach nun kommen Sie schon, Professor Snape. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch nicht im Weg rumzustehen.“ „Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben, Miss Watkins. Im übrigen ziehe ich es vor, allein und in Ruhe zu arbeiten. Ich empfehle mich nun bei Ihnen, wünsche einen angenehmen Tag.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Lucius, gab ihm ein kurzes Kopfnicken und sah noch einmal zu Cathy. Seine dunklen Augen sahen wieder mit diesen tiefen, eindringlichen Blick in ihre und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er damit versuchte, Kontakt mir ihr aufzunehmen und in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an und war wie ein leichter Schmerz, der zuerst pochend und dann immer stechender wurde. Mit einmal hörte sie deutlich seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und spürte auch ein unbekanntes Ziehen, so als würde man die Schubladen einer Kommode öffnen wollen. Er sprach mit ihr, wanderte dabei in ihren Gedanken umher und anscheinend suchte er etwas ganz bestimmtes. Severus war in ihren Erinnerungen und ließ die Augenblicke der letzten erlebten Stunden, noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Cathy wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft. Lucius der neben ihr stand, bemerkte ihre Veränderung und berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm. Sie war wie weggetreten und in einer vollkommen anderen Welt, dass sie es zuerst überhaupt nicht mitbekam, dass er sie berührte und leise mit ihr sprach. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es ihr beinahe aus der Brust sprang. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und ihre Wangen glühten, brannten wie Feuer. Erst als Lucius mit Hilfe von seiner Leglimentik in Severus‘ Kopf eindrang und ihm sofort klar machte, dass er solch ein Verhalten nicht tolerieren konnte, zog Snape sich zurück. Mit einem Funkeln aus seinen dunklen Augen und einem für ihn sehr ungewöhnlichen Lächeln, verließ er den Schauplatz und ging hinfort. 

Vollkommen verwirrt, sprachlos, durcheinander und völlig neben der Spur, starrte Cathy, Snape hinterher und sah wie dieser den Greenwich Market verließ. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie ihm nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie war so perplex, konnte sich das gerade eben Geschehene nicht erklären. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, kein Vorstellung davon, wie sich solche übernatürlichen und zauberhaften Dinge anfühlten. Ob es überhaupt mit Übersinnlichkeit und Zauberei zu tun hatte, wäre sowieso die Frage schlechthin gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war es eher der Fakt, dass dies hier doch alles nur Einbildung war und einen Ursprung in ihrer doch recht blühenden Fantasie hatte. Vielleicht könnte ihr Lucius diesbezüglich weiterhelfen. Hilfesuchend und fragend schaute sie ihn an, zwinkerte nervös mit den Augenlidern und packte mit beiden Händen an seinen linken Unterarm. Die Finger krallten sich energisch in den Stoff von seinem Mantel und sie hatte den Mund bereits schon geöffnet, um ihm etwas zu sagen, als er ihr zuvor kam. Behutsam legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Hände, drückte diese sanft und streichelte liebevoll mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Du hattest gerade eben das Erlebnis mit Severus‘ perfekt beherrschender Legilimentik. Er ist ein wahrer Meister darin, in den Kopf anderer Menschen einzudringen und deren Gedanken zu lesen. Ich hatte dich davor warnen müssen.“ „Scheiße, verdammt! Das hättest du.“ „Ich hoffe nur, dass du deswegen nicht wütend auf mich bist.“ „Wütend? Auf dich? Oh, ich bin stinksauer. Vor allem auf ihn, Professor Snape. Er konnte meine intimen Momente sehen und was zwischen uns beiden heute passiert ist.“ „Ist es dir unangenehm, dass er es sehen konnte, wie wir Sex hatten?“ „Ich bin ganz ehrlich, Lucius und irgendwie finde ich das doch schon recht merkwürdig. Was will er denn mit den Erinnerungen?“ „Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur wissen, was hinter der hübschen, jungen Frau steckt, die nicht nur wunderschön und sexy ist, sondern auch noch überaus klug, intelligent und witzig ist.“ „Warum fragt er mich dann nicht einfach nach meinen Hobbys und Interessen, um mich kennenzulernen. Er kann doch ganz offen mit mir reden. Ich bin ein sehr ehrlicher und freundlicher Mensch. Neugierig und interessiert an verschiedenen Dingen. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur angepisst und genervt von meiner Fragerei wegen den Zaubertränken.“ Cathy kaute verlegen auf der Unterlippe, wandte den Blick von Lucius ab und schaute auf den Fußboden. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Severus ist in gewisser Hinsicht sehr eigen. Vom Prinzip her, ist er ein sehr umgänglicher Mann. Manchmal ein wenig verschlossen und das liegt daran, dass er auch ein hervorragender Okklumentiker ist. Die Okklumentik ist die magische Kunst, die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle vor anderen abzuschirmen. Wer diese Kunst beherrscht, kann seine wahren Einstellungen und Empfindungen selbst vor denen geheimhalten, die ihn mit mächtigen magischen Mitteln zu durchschauen und zu beeinflussen versuchen.“ Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange, berührte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr Kinn. Sie sollte ihn ansehen und Lucius wollte in ihr hübsches Gesicht schauen, ihre Emotionen erkennen und wissen was sie dachte. Als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, sah er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen und wusste sofort was sie fühlte. „Ein ziemlich aufregender Tag und vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringen würde.“ Cathy nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Aber was ist mit Lily?“ „Miss Jones wird sicher wunderbar allein klar kommen und auch selbst den Weg nach Hause finden“, sagte Lucius mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Okay. Aber ich muss dich warnen. Ich habe nämlich nicht aufgeräumt“, sprach die Mechanikerin und wirkte dabei sehr unschuldig. Warum sollte sie überhaupt aufräumen? Es war eh Samstag und außerdem hatte sie eigentlich keinen Besuch erwartet. Doch nun stand dieser gutaussehende Mann vor ihr und bot an, sie direkt nach Hause zu begleiten. Da konnte sie ja auch schlecht nein sagen und die Vorstellung daran, wie er ein wenig beim Aufräumen und Putzen helfen würde, selbstverständlich halbnackt und mit freiem Oberkörper, ließ sie im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes feucht werden. Mit einem verträumten Blick funkelten ihre Augen und sie leckte mit der Zunge langsam über die Oberlippe. Lucius erkannte sofort den lasziven, verführerischen Blick und seine Augen wanderten über die Bewegungen ihrer Zunge. Diese langsam über die roten, weichen Lippen leckte und er diese kleine Geste sehr erregend fand. Er verspürte ein verdächtiges Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend und auch den Drang danach, diesen unwiderstehlichen Mund wieder küssen zu wollen. Es wurde Zeit, diesen Ort hier zu verlassen. „Wollen wir dann", sprach Lucius mit ruhiger, weicher, sanfter Stimme und sorgte mit der Aussprache seiner Worte, für Vibrationen in Cathys Körper. Sie verspürte ein deutliches Flattern in ihrem Bauch und auch die Hitze, die unaufhörlich Besitz über sie nahm. „Sehr gerne und vielleicht hast du auch noch Zeit, um einen Kaffee zu trinken.“ „Soll das etwa eine Einladung sein, Miss Watkins?“ „Vielleicht“, antwortete sie und hakte sich mit ihrem Arm unter seinen angewinkelten, linken Arm ein. „Dieses verlockende Angebot nehme ich selbstverständlich gerne an und wer könnte da schon nein sagen, wenn eine wunderschöne Frau so etwas anbietet. Ich freue mich sehr darauf, dich und dein Zuhause kennenzulernen.“ Er nahm ihre linke Hand, hielt diese ganz sanft und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Seine blauen Augen schauten dabei tief in ihre und bei seinem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, konnte sie nicht anders und seufzte leise auf. Langsam gingen die beiden nun in die Richtung, wo sie vor vielen Stunden den Market betreten hatten und traten vor die Tür. 

Mit voller Wucht traf sie die drückende, senkende Hitze der Nachmittagssonne und Cathy hielt sich sogleich die Hand vor die Augen. „Ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Diese Hitze“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei deutlich gequält. Am liebsten wäre sie an einen kühleren Ort geflüchtet, nur um dieser unerträglichen Wärme zu entkommen. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah Cathy, zu Lucius und anscheinend hatte er nicht solche Probleme mit der Hitze. Sie konnte keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass er schwitzte oder es für ihn unangenehm war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder einen von seinen Zaubersprüchen angewandt und wirkte deshalb so gefasst. Er hatte den Kopf stolz nach oben gereckt, das markante Kinn ein wenig nach vorn gerichtet und blickte kühl aus seinen blauen Augen auf die Umgebung. Cathy konnte kein Anzeichen einer Emotion aus seinem schönen Gesicht herauslesen und irgendwie erregte es sie, seine so kühle, stolze und arrogante Haltung. Dieses distanzierte und unnahbare Verhalten, was er so in der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte und damit herumstolzierte, wie ein aufgeblasener Pfau. Solch ein eitler, arroganter Snob! Er strotzte nur so vor Arroganz, Hochmut, Selbstgefälligkeit und aristokratischen Stil. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Dominanz und Überlegenheit aus, dass er damit alle anderen mit ihrem jämmerlichen Dasein, locker in den Schatten stellte. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einen weiteren Blick auf sein seitliches Profil zu werfen. Was für ein schönes Gesicht er doch hatte und diese markanten Formen. Es war genau das, was sie bei einem Mann so anziehend fand. „Einen Moment Geduld und mein Fahrer müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein“, sagte Lucius und griff mit seiner rechten Hand in die innere Manteltasche und zog eine silberne Taschenuhr hervor. Er klappte diese auf und sah auf das Ziffernblatt. Cathy schaute ihm dabei interessiert zu, bewunderte die alte Uhr, was mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Erbstück war und wollte diesbezüglich schon nachfragen, als plötzlich eine schwarze Limousine langsam die Straße entlang fuhr und direkt vor den beiden zum Halt kam. Mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie auf das Auto, um anschließend mit dem gleichen verwirrten Blick Lucius anzusehen. „Es gibt doch nichts besseres, als auf diese bequeme Art zu reisen. Findest du nicht auch, meine Schöne?“ Er sah sie nun an, gab ihr ein überaus freundliches und charmantes Lächeln und wartete eindeutig auf eine Antwort von ihr. „Es ist schon ziemlich außergewöhnlich“, antwortete sie sichtlich beeindruckt und sah, wie der Fahrer aus der Limousine ausstieg. Diesen Mann kannte sie doch und es war kein geringerer als James, der Butler. Er war also auch Malfoys Fahrer, sozusagen der persönliche Chauffeur und dieser Umstand verwunderte Cathy nicht im geringsten. „Mein Lord Malfoy“, sprach dieser nun zu Lucius und verschränkte die Hände hinter den Rücken. Dieser James war adrett gekleidet und wie es sich gehörte, war alles an seiner Kleidung in einem tadellosen Zustand. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine passende Krawatte dazu. Seine schwarzen Schuhe glänzten im Sonnenlicht und waren blank poliert. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine schwarze Chauffeurs Mütze und an den Händen weiße Handschuhe. Seine hellen, klaren Augen zeigten einen stolzen Ausdruck und ließ diese kurz zu ihr herüber wandern, bevor er den Blick wieder zu Lucius wandte. „Ich hoffe mein Lord hatte einen angenehmen Tag?“ „In der Tat. Es war überaus bezaubernd, inspirierend und sehr stimulierend.“ James bestätigte es nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und sah wieder auf Cathy, die sich noch immer unter Lucius‘ Arm eingehakt hatte. „Sie erinnern sich doch sicherlich noch an Miss Watkins“, und Lucius richtete die Frage nun direkt an seinen Butler. „Selbstverständlich. Es ist mir eine wahre Freude, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss“, antwortete James und verbeugte leicht seinen Kopf vor ihr. „Miss Watkins war so freundlich, mich mit ihrer hinreißenden Anwesenheit zu erfreuen und ich habe ihr freundlicherweise angeboten, sie nach Hause zu begleiten.“ „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Sie sicher nach Hause eskortieren zu dürfen, Miss Watkins. Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte einzusteigen!“ James öffnete die hintere Autotür und Cathy wollte noch etwas zu dem ganzen hier sagen, unterließ es aber, als sie den eindeutigen und unmissverständlichen Blick von Lucius sah. Langsam näherte sie sich der geöffneten Tür, stieg ein und nahm auf der gemütlichen Rückbank Platz. Kurz danach folgte Lucius und setzte sich direkt neben sie. James schloss behutsam die Autotür, begab sich nach vorne auf den Fahrersitz, startete den Motor und ließ die schwarze, imposante Limousine langsam losfahren. Elegant rollte diese die Straße entlang, verfolgt von unzähligen, neugierigen Blicken der vielen Menschen, die am Straßenrand standen und der Limousine hinterher schauten, bis diese dem weiteren Straßenverlauf folgte, an eine Kreuzung ankam, dort nach links abbog und schließlich ganz aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und Meinungen sind wie immer sehr erwünscht. Schreibt mir eure Gedanken, Ideen und Vorschläge.


End file.
